


I am the darkness

by Linvn2289



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 287,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linvn2289/pseuds/Linvn2289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bladebreakers are on their way to the finals which is being held in Moscow. Most of them thinks it will be a walk in the park, not knowing what awaits them as they have to share the city with two serial killers, and if that is not enough, a great evil lurks inside one of them, just waiting to be awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A definite win

BEYBLADE – I AM THE DARKNESS

 

The Bladebreakers have won every regional tournament so far, and now they are heading to Russia for the finals of the world tournament of beyblading. Most of them thought it will be a walk in the park, what could possibly go wrong? They all are very strong bladers, they are under the leadership of one of the greatest captains, whom is also one of the strongest bladers ever, and everything is going according to plan. They all thought this will be the tournament where they will introduce The Bladebreakers to the world to show that they are a force to be reckoned with and that they are here to stay, and they are determined to win every tournament from now on. Little do they know of the evil that is lurking inside one of their most trusted team member and friend, and that going to Russia will be catalyst which sets everything in motion.  
The team which consists of five members and five friends, Tyson, the owner of the Dragoon bit-beast, and which also classes himself as the best beyblader in the world, is also the loudest of the team and sometimes very obnoxious. Max is the second youngest of the team and also the most hyperactive of them all, mostly thanks to his addiction to sugar. He is the owner of the Draciel bit-beast. He and Tyson are the closest and the silliest of the team. Kenny is the computer genius and also the mechanic of the team. He is the youngest and also the shortest of the team. He does not blade however, he does have a bit-beast which is unfortunately stuck in his laptop, the same laptop that he carries everywhere and which he uses to analyse all their battles and stores all their data and also uses it to upgrade all their blades with. Ray is the second oldest of the team and he is the owner of the Driger bit-beast. He is usually the one that always stays calm in all situations and is most of the time the logic of every decision that the team mates make. He is also the most mature of them all, despite being the second oldest of the team, and then finally there is Kai. He is the team captain and the owner of the Dranzer bit-beast. He does not socialise with the rest of the team, only when training them or when giving them orders or commandments during their battles. He keeps to himself most of the time and hardly talks with anyone, although he does not hate his team members at all. He is the oldest and also the tallest of them all, and many have said that he is wise beyond his years, without anyone knowing why. 

 

Chapter 1- A definite win

“Food, lovely food! Can’t you guys just smell that delicious food?!” 

“Yeah Tyson, we can smell the food. Last time I checked all of our noses were still working fine as well as our sense of smelling.” 

“No need to get snappy, Kenny. I’m just checking and making sure that I am not the only one who woke up in heaven.” 

The Bladebreaker team have all gathered in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying at for the regional competition. They all have arrived for the buffet dinner, and for Tyson it means time spent in heaven as he can eat as much as he wants to. Every team member is present except for Kai.   
The team is currently in Miami, Florida for the third round of the American tournament, also the last round of this tournament. The first two rounds were in New York and in Washington D.C., and the team has won both rounds so far. After the tournament in Miami they will travel to Dubai, and if they win their matches there, they will proceed to the last round in Russia, although no one knows that the finals will be held in Moscow; the BBA is still very secretive about it, and it is here where it will be determined who will be the world champions of the beyblading community.

“I wonder where Kai is?” 

“Who cares Ray? He hardly ever joins us for any meals, and if he eventually does, he never speaks one word with us, except his usual ‘Hn’ now and again, so I don’t really care where he is right now. It’s not like his presence is needed that much anyway, or even missed for that fact. He is probably at some night club grinding against some hot girl or whatever and I seriously doubt he is thinking about us. He thinks he is better than us, Mr Sourpuss.” 

“How can you say that, Tyson? Kai is loyal and you cannot deny that we never would have come this far if it was not for him. You really are very selfish and rude. Kai is still our team mate and also our friend.” 

“Whatever, all I care about is that he better show up tomorrow otherwise there will be hell to pay.” 

“Really Tyson? And if I may ask, who will be the one that will make sure of that payment? You? That’s very unlikely seeing as you are the most scared of Kai out of all of us, and besides, Kai has never let us down and I seriously doubt he will start doing so now. It is not in his nature to let anyone down. Just let Kai be.” 

“Whatever Ray. He may be our captain and one of the best bladers that I have ever seen, but honestly, tell me, what do we really know of Kai? He may be a serial killer for all we know, just waiting to for the perfect time to kill us all while we are asleep.” Tyson looked around the table at everyone’s faces; they were all shocked and speechless at the impossible revelation Tyson just made about their captain. Then Kenny spoke: 

“Well, I for one don’t think Kai is a serial killer, but anyway, we all know he is 17 years old. He is the master of one of the four sacred spirits, he is very tough and has very good fighting skills, not only in blading, but also in physical fighting. He is very rich, actually, he is a multi-billionaire. He.....” And then Kenny paused and also looked around. “Okay, so we don’t know that much about Kai, but Tyson, you can’t just say all that mean stuff about him.” 

“Whatever chief, I had enough of talking about him. Just look at all that food that is calling out to me! I am going to eat until I can eat no more and then I am off to bed.” 

“Yeah okay, let’s all get something to eat and then we all head of to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” The four friends all went and got their buffet dinner, with Tyson going for a second and a third round before realising that he has to go to bed some or other time.  
After Tyson has finished eating, he was the first one to fall asleep, Max was second. It was already around 11 the evening and Kai still has not come back to the hotel. Ray and Kenny were sitting in the lounge on the couches, waiting for Kai to come back, but so far without any success. 

“I don’t know Ray, maybe Kai will spend the night somewhere else. If he did decide to sleep here, he would have been here already.” 

“Maybe you are right chief, maybe we should also call it a night. Besides, Kai can take care of himself. He has proven that on more than one occasion already.” 

“Uhm Ray, there is something I want to discuss with you. It is about Kai. I didn’t want to mention anything in front of Tyson and Max, well at least, not just yet. Tyson for one will definitely take it the wrong way. I have been doing some research on Kai ,actually, more like hacking into his personal files.” 

“But chief, you know that is against the law, but okay, I am sure you had good enough reason for doing it.” 

“I know it is against the law but I just wanted to know more about Kai and his past, I was hoping to find some answers of why he is like he is.” 

“Aren’t we all curious about that one chief? So, what did you find out?” 

“Well, he is born is Moscow, Russia and was also raised there. I hacked into some of his school files and also his medical files. It seems that Kai is really a genius, his IQ is much higher than mine. He did have some trouble at school sometimes but it was mostly for being involved in fights. He was also very active in sport, which explains his fitness and his well-built body.” Both Ray and Kenny sniggered at this comment that Kenny made. “He was overall a very good student but he left school at the age of 15, due to personal reasons. It doesn’t specify what those reasons are exactly. And that’s all that I could find on his school records. On his medical records, that is a whole different story.” 

“Why so chief?” “According to his medical records Kai suffered severe clinical depression at the age of 15, this partly explains why he left school at that age. He was admitted into a psychiatric ward where he remained for 3 months. After he was released, he moved to Japan where he remained up until now. Whether he went back to school I am not sure because I have not found any other school records under his name. His parents are very successful business owners, each has their own multi-billion dollar company, along with Kai’s grandfather which also has a multi-billion dollar company, and it is situated in Japan. It is the Hiwatari enterprises.” 

“You mean, the weapon manufacturer Hiwatari? Voltaire Hiwatari is Kai’s grandfather?” 

“Correct, so Kai will never have to worry about money for the rest of his life. I also found out that Kai is one of twins, but not identical. The other twin is a girl with the name Solange, and they have an older brother which is 21 now and which goes by the name of Miguel. However, Kai’s entire family is situated in Moscow, or let me rather put it this way, all of the estate that they own is situated in Moscow. Only Miguel and Solange actually live there. Voltaire is most of the time in Japan or on some other business trip, as well as Kai’s parents. And that wraps it up. It is not much but at least we know a little more of Kai’s life, even if it is this little.” 

“That’s okay chief, it’s more than we used to know. Maybe Kai will open up to us in the future, we can all at least hope for that, but thanks chief. And maybe we should just keep it between the two of us for now. Kai will not be impressed if Tyson knows of all this personal information.” 

“I agree Ray, it should stay between the two of us until Kai one day decides to share a little of himself with us. But anyway Ray, I’m off to bed. It does not look like Kai is coming back for the night.” 

“It sure looks that way, but thank you Kenny. See you in the morning, good night.” 

“Night Ray.” The two boys went to their separate rooms, there were 2 rooms in the hotel room. One room had 3 single beds and this is the room that Tyson, Max and Kenny shared. The other room had 2 single beds and this is the room that Ray and Kai shares, although it seems that Ray will be sleeping alone in the room for the night as Kai still has not returned from where ever he went.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai did spend the night somewhere else but he did not spend it alone. Kai was standing on a balcony over-looking Miami and was only wearing his baggy pants. There was a gentle breeze blowing and it was full moon. The evening sky was without any clouds so it was a very clear and beautiful night. He was leaning against the railings and enjoying the scenery in front of him when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. The arms belonged to an old flame of his, Carla, which also happens to be competing in the blading competition that will take place the next day. Kai stood straight and Carla leaned with her head against Kai’s well sculpted back, keeping her arms wrapped around Kai’s waist. He placed his left hand on top of her arms and gently stroked it, moving up and down. They both closed their eyes and just stood like that for a couple of minutes, in comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the night life and enjoying each other’s touch. After some time Carla released Kai and he turned to face her. She had beautiful long blonde hair with streaks of brown and black in between. She was shorter than Kai but it was obvious she was just as fit as Kai as every part of her body was toned. She only had her black hot pants and matching black spaghetti top on. The two lovers just stared into each other’s eyes, mahogany looking into green and green looking into mahogany. Carla had a gentle and warm smile on her face, where as Kai only had a slight smile, hard to spot for those who do not know him. Kai was after all not famous for his smile. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes until Carla broke the silence. 

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” 

“I am always excited about a tournament, especially tomorrow’s one because then I can face you again.” Carla laughed. 

“Careful Kai, I have improved a lot since the last time we battled. I might beat you if you don’t watch your back.” Now it was Kai’s turn to laugh. 

“You know how that saying goes ‘seeing is believing’? So I first have to see you blade before I can believe you.” 

“Fine, I will show you Kai and you will be very surprised. Just imagine, a girl gets to beat the famous Kai Hiwatari.” 

“It is good to have ambition in life Carla, but let’s face reality, I will never let a girl beat me, at least not now, maybe in the distant future.” 

“We will see about that Kai.” The two smiled at each other and then Kai leaned down to kiss Carla. The kiss between the two soon deepened with lots of passion but they had to pull away to catch their breath. Kai then whispered softly and seductively into Carla’s right ear. 

“One thing I do believe that you have definitely improved in is your bedroom skills. That has improved a lot.” Kai pulled away from her ear and smirked at her, which she also returned. 

“Is that so? Well Kai, what do you say I show you again how much I really improved, and this time, I will not hold back.” 

Kai raised an eyebrow and then gave her a very seductive smile. “You have been holding back? My, my, you are a very naughty girl to do that. You leave me no choice but to punish you now for holding back. I do not tolerate such selfish behaviour, young lady.” 

“I am so sorry sir, it was not my intention, however, I will accept my punishment for being so selfish.” The two looked at each other, lust visible in both of their eyes. Then all of a sudden Kai picked up Carla and she wrapped her legs around Kai’s waist. They continued looking seductively into each other’s until they reached the bed where Kai gently placed Carla down but she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her where the two immediately started kissing passionately, which later led to them exploring and experiencing each other’s ‘bedroom skills’.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new day arrived soon, for some it was too soon, for example Tyson. It was a mission for the others to wake him up, but they finally did succeed in waking him up, all it took was a bucket of icy water. Kai arrived at the hotel room just as Ray was about to use the bucket of water, although it was filled with just cold water. Kai suggested putting in ice cubes so that the water can be freezing. After that show, they all got ready for breakfast and went down to the hotel’s lobby to get something to eat. Tyson overdid it again, as usual.   
Soon it was time to leave for the stadium, which luckily was not very far from the hotel they were staying at. The stadium was packed full of spectators, and as usually Tyson was giving them all a show. Most of the time it was him yelling to them, saying things like ‘thank you my loyal fans’ and ‘you all have the best taste as you support the best beyblader in the world’ ”. This did not sit well with the other blading teams, also not with Kai.   
They were in their locker room waiting to be called to the stadium. Everyone was sitting, except for Kai, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over is chest and his eyes closed. Tyson was curious the whole morning about where Kai was the previous night but Ray warned him not to bother Kai. The entire morning he could control himself for not asking, but now he cannot anymore. 

“So Kai, where were you last night?” And as everyone expected, he did not answer Tyson. And at just that very moment it was announced that they are next and should please proceed to the beydish. Kai walked past Tyson without saying anything.  
They were battling against a team called Goldies, which is Carla’s team. Max was up in the first battle against a guy named Keith. Each match consists of three rounds and whoever wins two rounds proceeds. Max won the first round but not without difficulty. There were a few close calls where his blade seemed to lose speed but luckily his bit beast did not disappoint in the defence department. So far it was one for the Bladebreakers and zero for the Goldies. If the Bladebreakers win the second round they are onto the next leg of the tournament which will be held in Dubai.  
It was time for the next round and the Goldies sent Carla up to the dish. 

“This will be easy, she is just a girl so the battle is as good as mine,” said Tyson with a very large smile on his face. Just as Tyson was about to walk up Kai took him by the shoulder. 

“I will go Tyson.” 

“What? Are you sure?” 

“If I wasn’t do you think I would have stopped you?” 

“Err no, don’t think so. Well, okay, good luck then Kai. I know you will win.” 

“Hn.” Kai went up to the dish, leaving the rest of his team mates shocked at his decision. They were all under the impression that Kai will never waste his time battling against girls as he sees them as weak and amateur fighters; guess they were wrong about that one. 

“Well AJ, Kai and Carla are the most bad boy and bad girl in the beyblading world right now, with wicked beyblading skills but also with physical fighting.” 

“I agree Brad, and might I add that I think they will make a great couple, seeing as they both are blessed with looks and skills.” AJ and Brad, the two commentators were giving the viewers at home their opinion about Kai and Carla, and strangely most people agreed with what they just said, the two would really make a great couple, but what no one knew is that the two teenagers have no intention of dating each other. They enjoy each other’s company, including each other’s bodies but they are not emotionally attracted to each other, only physical. Carla has no interest in getting emotionally involved with anyone as she first wants to concentrate on her blading and also her studies after she has finished her last year at high school, which she is currently in. Kai also has no intention of getting involved with anyone, but not for the same reasons as Carla. Kai had his heart broken once, and although he and the girl are not together, he just can’t bring himself to get emotionally involved with someone else as he still loves the girl very much, but this is not something he goes around telling everyone.  
Kai and Carla were standing across each other, both smirking at each other. 

“Are you ready to get beaten by a girl Kai?” Kai just continued smirking at her. 

“Bladers ready?” Arms outstretched, fingers gently touch the springs. “3.....2.....1....Let it rip!” And the blades shoot off. They spin wildly, hitting and repelling each other. Kai was very impressed with Carla so far. She was attacking his blade constantly, not giving Kai a chance to hit back. The battle was becoming more intense by the minute and the Bladebreakers were also very impressed with Carla for giving their captain such an impressive battle. 

“She is really making Kai work.” Tyson laughed. 

“I agree Ray. I have never met her before but I am definitely a fan of hers from now on; anyone who can make Kai sweat in a battle is my idol. I actually hope she beats Kai. Can you imagine how shocked he will be?” Everyone laughed at this. Kenny was observing the battle on his laptop and even he was impressed with Carla. 

“She really is a worthy opponent for Kai. Although her stats aren’t that high as Kai’s but it is still better than all the other opponents he has faced so far.” 

“Do you think Kai will win chief?” “According to my information, he will but not with the ease he has won his other battles.” 

“Cool, I would really like to shake her hand after this battle.” 

“I think we all want to Max.”  
Kai and Carla were beginning to feel the effects of their battle but not one of them has called out their bit-beast so far but Carla was planning on doing it very soon. Both she and Kai were panting. 

“I am really impressed Carla.....you..... are a worthy opponent.....and very strong.” 

“Thank you Kai.....coming from the ice king himself.....is a very huge compliment. I will remember that.....but for now I had enough. It is time to end this.....and prove to you just how much stronger I have become.” 

“Bring it on Carla.” Carla then called her bit-beast, Diasilyon. The beast was released and everyone was in awe of the beast. It was an eagle covered with shiny silver feathers; its tail was covered with emerald green feathers and was also shining. Its beak was black with crystal blue eyes. Then Kai called out Dranzer. The beasts attack each other full force, sending both bladers a few feet back because of the force that was induced when the two beasts attacked each other. It seemed that Carla had the upper hand, that was, until Dranzer started attacking. Kai always had a few special movements and hardly ever used them as he never found opponents worthy enough but with Carla it was different. 

“Dranzer, volcano attack!” 

“Diasilyon, gem war attack!” Dranzer was heading head on for Diasilyon, but just when she was about to hit her, Diasilyon opened her wings and a very bright light was emitted. Everyone had to shield eyes because of the bright light. The light blinded Dranzer and she missed her attack on the other beast, and Kai’s blade almost went right over the edge of the beydish, looks like luck was on his side at that moment. Soon the blinding light had disappeared and everyone could open their eyes again, although they all took a few seconds to adjust their eyes to the normal lighting again. The two players turned their sight to the dish again. Carla smirked at Kai. 

“So, what do you think Kai?” Kai looked at her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“You almost had me there for a moment; you really are a force to be reckoned with. You really are strong, but.....not strong enough to beat me!” 

“What?” Carla was shocked at his statement. 

“Dranzer, finish her off! Blazing gig!” Flames erupted around Kai’s blade and also in the dish and before Carla could command another attack, her blade went flying past her head and landed outside the dish. The spectators went wild; everyone enjoyed the battle that took place as it was intense and nerve-wrecking. 

“And Kai is the winner, which also means that the Bladebreakers proceed to the next tournament that will be held in Dubai!” Everyone cheered for the Bladebreakers. Dranzer disappeared back into her blade and the blade went flying into Kai’s hand. He and Carla walked towards each other and spoke so that only they could hear their conversation. 

“You were right Carla, you are much stronger than when we last battled. I will never under estimate you again.” 

“That means a lot coming from you Kai, and I appreciate it a lot. It really was a good battle, I enjoyed making you sweat.” Kai gave her a naughty smile. 

“Congratulations Carla, you deserve it. I look forward to our next battle.” 

“I’ll take you up on that one, and next time I will beat you.” The two laughed. 

“Like I said, it is good to have ambition in life. So, will I see you later so that you can make me sweat in another way?” Kai smirked at Carla and she knew what he meant by that. 

“Of course, how else are we going to celebrate your victory?” 

“See you later then Carla.” The two shook hands and walked back to their teams. Tyson and Max were jumping up and down out of excitement. 

“We are going to Dubai! Congratulations Kai, we knew you could do it!” 

“Hn.” 

“That Carla is one tough chick; I thought she almost had you Kai.” 

“Get real Tyson.” Ray laughed. 

“You must admit Kai, she is the first blader that made you sweat in this tournament. She was really good and very strong.” Kai looked at Ray and a self-satisfactory smile on his face. 

“True, but at the end only the best wins.” Ray and the others just smiled at Kai, they knew Kai, and they all knew that he will never admit he had a difficult time, especially since it involved a girl blader. 

“Come on guys, Mr Dickenson said he wanted see us if we won.” 

“After you, Ray.” The five boys then went up to Mr Dickenson’s office which was situated at the top level of the stadium.

“Boys, congratulations on your win, I knew you could do it.” 

“Thanks Mr Dickenson. It was easy.” 

“I am sure it was that is why I called you here. I already booked your flight to Dubai. It leaves tomorrow at one o’ clock but you have to be there at ten o’ clock already to check in.” Mr Dickenson handed their plane tickets to Kai, seeing as he is the captain and also the most responsible of them all. 

“Mr Dickenson, where will the final take place? The BBA have been very secretive about the location of it.” Mr Dickenson chuckled. 

“Yes, we have been secretive but only because we are busy finishing up the stadium and want to keep it as a surprise for all bladers and that is why we don’t want the media anywhere near the stadium. But I guess I can tell you boys where the final will be held as I am certain that you will win all your matches in Dubai. The final will be held in Moscow, Russia.” The moment Mr Dickenson mentioned Moscow, Kai went pale. Luckily no one noticed it. Tyson then punched into the air. 

“Awesome! I cannot wait!” Everyone chuckled, except Kai of course. 

“Relax Tyson; let us first win our matches in Dubai before we make definite plans for Moscow.” 

“Come on Ray, the win in Dubai is as good as ours. I have always wanted to go to Moscow, along with some other few cities but Moscow is top of that list.” Mr Dickenson and the boys continued their conversation but Kai was not paying attention, he was lost in his own thoughts. He was leaning against the wall in his usual pose, but his eyes were not closed, they were open and he just stared at the floor, and luckily for him no one noticed this. 

‘Moscow, any place will do except that place. It is just too soon. All the pain, the memories; it will all come flooding back and haunt me all over again. How am I going to get out of this mess? Moscow, the city responsible for all my heart ache, the city where I met her, and also where I lost her. I still need time; I really can’t go back, well at least, not yet.’ Kai continued staring at the floor. Kai was brought out of his thoughts by Ray who gently touched his shoulder. “Kai, are you alright? We have been calling you for some time now.” Kai just shrugged him off. 

“I’m fine. What do you want?” Ray did not looked fazed at Kai’s cold attitude towards him, he, just as everyone else on their team, were use to it by now, and did not really pay attention to it anymore, except for Tyson sometimes. 

“We are going back to the hotel, to go and pack.” 

“You can go on without me. I have some place to be.” And with that Kai walked out of the office. No one dared asking him where he was going because he will not answer them. The four remaining boys headed back to the hotel. Kai was also heading towards a hotel, but it was the hotel where Carla is staying and he will be spending the night in her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after eight the next morning. The Bladebreakers were seated at a table enjoying the breakfast. Kai was not present as he still has not returned from his visit to Carla. The four remained at the table, up until just before nine when Kai appeared at the table. “Well, look who decided to bless us with his presence.” Kai just glared at Tyson. 

“Whatever. Have you done packing?” 

“Yes, our luggage is all set. It is down at reception.” 

“Good, stay here until I come to get you. I already called the shuttle that will take us to the airport. It will be here in a while. I am just going to finish packing and then I will be back.” Kai did not wait for anyone to say anything and went up to their room.   
Kai felt a bit tired, he did not really get that much sleep as he and Carla tried to make the most of the night. He started packing but soon stopped and sat still on the edge of his bed. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. After a few seconds the other caller picked up. 

“Kai, how are you my son?” 

“I’m fine dad, just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Kai, is something wrong? I know you; you don’t just call me to hear my voice. What is wrong?” Kai took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly and then talked again. 

“I might be going to Moscow very soon.” Kai could hear his father gasp at the other of the line. 

“What do you mean, why Kai?” 

“For the finals of the blading tournament, I only found out yesterday that the finals will be held in Moscow, and there is no way I can get out of the competition now. We are heading to Dubai later but I know we will win there and then we are off to Moscow. If I knew the finals were held there I never would have joined the tournament.” There was a few seconds of silence between the father and his son. 

“Kai, maybe it is a sign that you have to start accepting the past, get closure and move on. Some time has already passed and I know it is not that long but maybe it is time to get closure. Finding your soul mate so young and then losing her is not easy to accept but maybe it is time.” 

“I know dad, but still, all that pain, all the things I went through after she left, I am scared that it will all come back and then I will have to go through all that pain all over again. I don’t think I am strong enough for that.” 

“You will never know until you have reached that point. And just remember, we are all there for you to support you, just like we did in the past.” 

“Thanks dad, I appreciate it a lot. I know you will be there for me, all of you, well except Miguel. He is probably going to enjoy tormenting me about it.” 

“I will have a talk with him and tell him to not bother you. I am sure you two will get along better than you did in the past.” 

“I seriously doubt that, but hey, I will give it a try if Miguel is willing to give it a try, but anyway, thanks dad. Talk to you soon.” 

“Okay Kai, let me know when you have landed in Moscow.” 

“Will do dad, bye.” 

“Bye my son.” Kai hung up, then stood up and walked towards the window where he just stood for a few minutes. After some time he continued packing and then headed down stairs to meet the others, and soon they were headed for the airport.  
The teenage boys were all seated at their assigned seats. Kai sat next to the window with Ray next to him. In front of them were Tyson and Max and in front of Max was Kenny. Kai just stared out of the window. Ray noticed that Kai was colder than usual and decided to take a chance and ask Kai, after all, he is the only one Kai really has some sort of conversation with sometimes. 

“Kai, are you alright?” Kai turned to Ray and that was when Ray saw that there was hurt visible in Kai’s eyes, not that he will ever admit it. 

“I’m fine, just tired, that’s all.” 

“At least you can sleep on the flight; it is going to be a long one.” 

“That is exactly what I am planning on doing.” Kai turned backed towards the window. 

“Kai, are you sure you are alright? I’m sorry for bugging you, but I can see something is wrong.” 

“Just leave it Ray. It is my business and I would like to keep it that way.” Ray then decided to leave the matter and did not bother Kai again. Soon the announcements came, the usual safety tips and switching off of all electronics, the same boring speech that everyone knows, and soon they were taking off and heading for Dubai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After almost 10 hours of flying the boys have finally reached Dubai. They were all jet lagged and luckily for them they have two days before they have to battle which gave them enough time to get use to the time change, seeing as Dubai’s time is ahead of the American time. They checked into their hotel rooms and they went to sleep. Ray, Kenny and Kai were sharing a room. Tyson and Max were sharing seeing as Max is the only one that can handle Tyson’s loud snoring, and Tyson is the only one that is almost as hyperactive as Max, so they make great room mates.


	2. Welcome back, brother

Chapter 2 – Welcome back, brother

The day of the tournament in Dubai has finally arrived and everyone is excited and nervous at the same time as this is the last chance to prove themselves before going on to the finals. There are two divisions. Europe has its own tournament with their own bladers that are also competing for a final spot in the finals on Moscow. America and Asia are included in the other division and it is in this division that the Bladebreakers are fighting in.

The Bladebreakers were already at the stadium and it was time for their battle. It is agreed that Tyson will battle first and then Ray, and if they should go on to a third round, Max will battle. 

Tyson was up against a guy named Jack which belongs to the team Sahara Stardust, a very unique name for a team. Tyson was enjoying his battle very much and there was no sign of him having any difficulty in beating his opponent. However, he did not want to stop battling just yet as he enjoyed his match against Jake, but after seeing that Tyson was just playing around now, Kai became very irritated and commanded Tyson to end the battle.  
“Jake, I really enjoyed our match and I would battle you anytime of the day, well, except meal times, because it really is fun battling against you, but unfortunately I have to end this.”  
Jake just smiled at Tyson. “Give it your best shot. It will be an honour to be defeated by you.” 

Tyson smiled back at Jake. “Dragoon, galaxy storm attack!” Dragoon attacked Jake’s bit-beast full force and the match was over, with Tyson being the victorious one. He and Jake shook hands after they both picked up their blades and went down to their teams. There was a 10 minute break before the next battle will take place and it will be between Ray and Marzai.

Soon the break was over. “Go get them pussycat!” yelled Tyson. Everyone laughed, except Kai as usually. He only gave Ray a nod which was more than enough for Ray. It is a rare occurrence for Kai to do that. Ray and Marzai took their places opposite each other at the dish.  
“3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!” The blades landed at the same time in the dish and neither one of them wasted time and both immediately called out their bit-beasts. Strangely, Marzai’s bit-beast was also a tiger, just like Driger, but it did not have the same attacks as Driger. It was a very even battle, both opponents almost equal in all the statistics, Ray was slightly at an advantage seeing as he has been battling since he was a young child, and also for the fact that he has had Driger from a young age so the two had enough time to learn to trust each other. The tigers continued attacking each other head on in the air and in the dish the blades also continued attacking each other, but as the saying goes: ‘all good things must come to an end’. Both fighters called on their final attacks and there was soon a cloud of dust after they attacked each other. After some time the dust has cleared and Ray’s blade was still spinning where as Marzai’s blade has stopped.  
“And Ray is the winner! This also means the Bladebreakers are off to the finals! Congratulations are in order for them all!” The crowd went crazy, along with Tyson that was ecstatic. It was also made public where the finals will be held.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning the teenage boys were at the airport, and Kai spent the night with them, there was no old flame he had to go visit. Soon they were all seated and on their way to Moscow.  
Kai and Mr Dickenson agreed that the rest of the team will be staying over at his family’s mansion but the four boys had no idea so far, it was kind of a surprise for them.  
“Guys, do any of you know how to get to the hotel?”  
“Just follow me Tyson.”  
“Aye aye, captain Kai.”  
The teenage boys followed Kai out into the cold where he stopped in front of a very long black limousine. “Get in,” was all Kai said to them.  
“What?”  
“Are you a retard Tyson?”  
“No.”  
“So, get in. I said it in a language that you can understand.”  
“Fine, no need to be so rude Kai.”  
“Hn.”  
The four boys got in and Kai followed them lastly. They were all, except Kai, shocked at how luxurious the car looked on the inside.  
“This is so cool. I have always wanted to ride in a car like this. So Kai, how far is our hotel from here? Do you have shares or what at the hotel, seeing as we are being picked up in luxury?”  
Kai just ignored Tyson and sat with his arms across his chest and his eyes closed. This did not bother Tyson and he continued talking as this is the kind of life he should be living seeing as he is destined for greatness. Everyone sweat dropped at Tyson’s arrogant and obnoxious attitude, although they are used to it, but sometimes Tyson reaches a new height.  
After some time the limousine drove through huge steel gates up towards a very huge mansion. The boys were all shocked, again except Kai, seeing as it his family’s mansion. The car finally stopped in front of a set of stairs and Kai immediately got out. At the door were three people waiting, a teenage girl, a young man and an older man in his early fifties. It was Kai’s twin sister, Solange, along with their older brother, Miguel and the older man was their butler, Gunvan.  
“Err Kai, where are we?”  
Kai sighed and then turned towards them before he started walking up the stairs. “This is the Hiwatari mansion, my home. You will be staying here along with me for the duration of the tournament, unless you prefer a hotel.”  
The four boys were all very surprised. “Awesome! Thanks so much Kai! This really means a lot to us!”  
“Whatever.”  
Kai went up the stairs and it was very obvious that his sister was very happy to see him as she ran into his arms. Kai in return was also very happy to see her as he hugged her tight and picked up. “I have missed you so much,” he softly said to her. Solange started crying. The two siblings continued holding each other tight with their eyes closed. The other teenage boys stepped up to where the siblings were standing. Ray cleared his throat to let Kai know that they were still there. Kai and his sister finally let each other go. His team mates immediately noticed a change in Kai; he seemed very relaxed, and almost happy. He had a small smile tugging at his mouth. He and Miguel have not acknowledged each other so far.  
“This is my twin sister, Solange.”  
“Sister? I had no idea you had a sister Kai.”  
“Yeah, well.” Kai then finally faced Miguel. The two just looked at each other.  
“Kai.”  
“Miguel.”  
“This is my older brother, Miguel. And these are my team mates,” Kai pointed to the teenage boys. “Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny, and this is our most loyal staff member, and our butler Gunvan.”  
Everyone shook hands and after the introductions, moved into the house towards the living room. Solange was the perfect hostess, she was so friendly and welcoming, the teenage boys immediately felt very comfortable and at home. They all hit it off with her the moment they were introduced to her. They were all seated comfortable on the couches, aside from Kai and Miguel who was not present at the moment, each with a drink in the hand and talking when they heard a loud crash. Solange immediately jumped up. “You guys have to help me, that’s Miguel and Kai!”  
“Are you sure Solange?”  
“Yes! Now come on!”  
The five teenagers ran upstairs and when they arrived on the first floor they saw Miguel and Kai throwing punches at each other, both hitting each other every time. Ray and Tyson came in between the two brothers and pulled them away from each other but not without a struggle.  
“Why don’t you just go back to your loony bin, you crazy bastard?!”  
“I would rather go to jail for your murder, you coward!”  
Miguel and Kai were shouting very unsettling things towards each other and it did not make sense to the others, it was really upsetting them seeing the two siblings yelling such horrible things to each other. Kai struggled against Ray’s hold as did Miguel with Tyson’s hold; the two brothers were trying to get to each other so that they can continue fighting each other.  
“Kai! Miguel! Stop it, please!” Solange was pleading with tears in her eyes with the two brothers, but they did bother with her because soon they both ripped from their hold and lunged at each other again.  
Kai tackled Miguel to the floor and was on top of him continuously hitting with the fist, Miguel unfortunately did not get a chance to land a punch on Kai. Tyson and Ray grabbed Kai and pulled him off of Miguel and Solange and Max held Miguel down, preventing him to get up and lunge towards Kai. Tears were streaming down Solange’s face as she continued pleading with her two brothers to stop fighting. Finally, after some time to the two brothers stopped with their struggling, but continued glaring at each other. Solange looked from Miguel to Kai and then back to Kai, she luckily stopped crying.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“You should know by now Solange, that idiot just won’t let me forget my past. He enjoys tormenting me about it.”  
Solange faced Miguel. “How many times do we have to tell you to stop it Miguel, why do you enjoy hurting Kai? Are you jealous or what? How many times have our parents and grandfather asked you to let it go, leave the past in the past? How is Kai supposed to heal with you constantly opening up all his wounds?”  
“Whatever, it is his past, not mine. I don’t care.”  
“Exactly, it is his, not yours.”  
“Whatever. I am out of here.”  
Miguel and Kai glared at each other once more before Miguel left and went back down stairs. Kai just looked at everyone and also turned around and headed for his room where he slammed his door shut very hard. Solange started developing tears in her eyes again.  
“What was all that about? What past was Miguel talking about?”  
Solange sighed. “That is something Kai has to tell you guys, it is not my place to tell. You guys can go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. There are staff members that will help you if you want something. I am going to talk to Kai.”  
“Will he be alright, Solange?”  
She smiled sadly at Ray and just nodded her head before she headed to Kai’s room.  
The four teenage boys went down stairs and Solange entered Kai’s room, she did not bother knocking. Kai was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “Why does Miguel hate me so much? We were always best friends when we were younger.”  
“I wish I knew the answer to that, Kai. It hurts me seeing you fight like that, I love you both and I can’t take it seeing you hurt each other like that.”  
Kai sat upright and faced Solange. He took her hand in his. “You shouldn’t let it upset you like that, Solange. It is not worth it. I am sure that in the future the two of us will sort out our differences; we just have to get past that phase where we just want to kill each other.”  
Kai then pulled Solange into an embrace. They just held each other for a few minutes without saying anything.  
“Tyson and the others were asking about what all that was about, I guess you should tell them.”  
“I will, I just don’t know when, and also, I don’t know how they will react. It is not like they are used to hearing that kind of stuff, well at least not from someone our age. They were all raised with morals.”  
The two siblings started to laugh.  
“We were also raised with morals, the only difference being that our morals went flying out the window the day we hit puberty. I am sure you will find the perfect way to tell them without shocking the living daylights out of them, but I guess you can’t wait too long to tell them. Just imagine what will happen if Miguel decides to tell them, and I am sure he will not do it subtly.”  
The two siblings laughed at this. “He definitely will go out of his way to make it look much worse than it really should be. I will see if I can tell them later, as long as it happens today, I just want to get it out of the way so that we can all move on and then start preparing for the tournament.”  
Solange gave her brother a hug before she stood up. She headed for the door and just before she walked out, she turned towards Kai with a sweet smile on her face.  
“I am really glad you are back Kai, I really missed you.”  
Kai smiled back at her. “Likewise Solange. See you in a bit.”  
Solange left and Kai decided to lie a bit longer before joining his team mates. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was night time n Moscow. Everyone at the Hiwatari mansion has finished eating their dinner and as usual, Tyson has finished almost everything in sight. The five teenage boys decided to battle each other for a little practice. Ray and Max were first to battle each other with Max winning. Tyson and Kai were next but Kai did not seem much focused on the game and Ray noticed it, actually, Ray had been observing Kai since they sat down for dinner. It was clear something was bothering him and Ray knew better than not to ask. 

“Dragoon tornado storm attack!” Tyson’s blade hit Kai’s blade out of the dish and it landed at Kai’s feet. Kai didn’t seem too bothered about it and this shocked all of his team mates.  
“Kai, are you okay?”  
Kai just looked at Tyson but it wasn’t his usual cold stare, he almost looked sad. “Guys, there is something I have to tell you and you will not like it. Please take a seat.” They all sat down cross-legged on the carpet, they sat in a circle and they all faced Kai.  
“I guess by now you know that I was living here in Moscow before I met you guys back home.” They all nodded their heads. “I moved there about a year ago, I had to.”  
“Had to?” asked Ray.  
“Yeah, things happened that made my parents decide it will be for the best if I leave from here. When I was 13, I met this incredible girl; it was love at first sight. We immediately hit it off. She was new at our school, and we became friends very quick. Almost all our classes were the same so we saw a lot of each other. At first I was shy to tell her how I felt but soon I realised that she felt the same way about me so I made a move and asked her out and she agreed. From then on we were inseparable. My whole family adored her, although I never met her family. They sent her here from China so that she can get a better education and she hardly went home. When we were 15, we both have matured so much and we both realised that what we had was not just a simple high school crush, it was real love, true love. I just could not picture my life without her; we have grown together and have already been through so much together. Then 1 night we did something, out of love, but back then we did not realise that it will be the start of the end for our love.” Kai paused and closed his eyes as if he was reliving that moment. He opened his eyes and started talking again. “That night we made love for the first time.”

All the other boys were shocked at what Kai had just said, although they didn’t say anything, but Kai could see it on their faces. He sniggered inwardly at this; it was amusing to him to see them so shocked upon hearing that a 15 year old had sex. After getting over their facial expressions, Kai continued with the story.  
“I was her first and she was mine so we both had no experience of what we were doing, we just went with the flow. But we both knew this is what we wanted and it felt so right, like our bodies were made only for each other. Well, after that night we continued doing it, not only out of lust, but out of pure love. We never referred to it as us having sex, for us it was making love as that is what we felt for each other. After a month and a half, I found her crying one afternoon. She just looked at me and then handed me a pregnancy stick which showed positive. I was shocked, I mean I knew I wanted children with her but not at 15, we both are still kids. I did not know what to say and just sat down next to her, I couldn’t hug her: I was just too shocked.”  
Kai stopped talking and just looked towards the floor. Ray, who was seated next to Kai, placed his hand onto Kai’s shoulder to show support. No one spoke a word, not even Tyson dared to say anything. They all knew they had to give Kai a moment as it was clear it was a very painful memory for him. When Kai regained his composure, he looked up at them all. They were not shocked, they all looked concerned, concerned for him. And this touched Kai; there were no signs of judging or of disgust, nothing, and this Kai appreciated a lot. He decided to continue with the story.  
“Now I am sure you all want to know where my child is, right?”  
They all silently nodded their heads.  
“Well, I don’t have a child. I never had one.”  
“What?”  
They all asked in unison. Kai just smirked at this. “But I thought your girlfriend was pregnant.”  
“She was but she went for an abortion.” Now this, the teenage boys were shocked about and Kai can’t blame them for it, after all, abortion is the same as murder.  
“I was against it but she wasn’t it. After we both recovered from the shock, we talked about it and I convinced her that we will make it. My family will never cast us a side and will always be there for us and support us, and I thought and hoped that I had convinced her enough to keep our baby. I realised that I was having a baby with the woman I love more than life itself so after I accepted it, I was over the moon with joy, and I thought she was too. Two weeks went by after we found out that she was pregnant. My parents were a little disappointed in the beginning which is normal but they were there for us. My mother immediately took my girlfriend under her wing and started making plans on what to get the baby, how she should start eating, and all those pregnant stuff. It was clear my mother was very happy that she is becoming a grandmother. Both my parents were happy, Solange didn’t really understand, or let me say, she didn’t want to understand. She was losing her best friend and, as she put it, ‘all because her brother couldn’t keep it in his pants’.”  
The boys all laughed at this, even Kai joined in the laughter but soon he continued with the story.  
“Solange was still supportive; Miguel, I don’t know. That was when our relationship started deteriorating, I still do not know the real reason and he just refuses to talk about it. Soon, three weeks had passed since we found out about the pregnancy. I still remember it was a warm day, a really nice day and I decided that I wanted to do something nice with my girlfriend but I never reached her that day. I tried calling, I called her friends, I went over to the dorms where she was staying and no one has seen her although all her stuff were still there. I wanted to go to the police but it was not 24 hours so I had to wait. Even my family started getting worried. That night, around 10 o’ clock I got a phone call, it was her. I immediately knew something was wrong. I could tell she was crying. I asked her what was going on, where she was, all those questions and all she said to me was that she loved me so much that she didn’t want to ruin my life and be a burden on me and that she decided to go for an abortion; that it was for the best. She said that I should forget about her and move on and never look for her and then she hung up. As you can imagine, I did not take it well. I destroyed everything that was in my way until I collapsed. I got admitted to the hospital and was sedated for a while. I finally found the courage to tell my parents what she had said and they were also devastated. From then on everything went downhill. I fell into a deep depression; I didn’t care about anything or anyone. I started hanging with the wrong crowds, left school, started drinking and doing drugs, got involved in a lot of fights, I started mistreating girls and women; I just used them for sex. My parents were desperate; they did not know what to do anymore. My father even hired people to find her but it was like she just disappeared from the face of the earth. The breaking point for my parents came when they found me one morning in my bathroom covered in blood and with a needle in my arm. I don’t really remember what happened but according to the doctors, I had high levels of alcohol in me and had injected myself with heroin, oh yeah, and I slit both my wrists. It was a miracle I survived at all. After that I got admitted into a mental institution where I stayed for three months and when I got released I was prescribed anti-depressants for a year, that was also when my parents decided it will be for the best to send me away so that I can start new somewhere else and recover probably. That’s how I ended up in Beycity and as they say, the rest is history.”  
Kai said the last statement with a sad smile. The teenagers just sat there, looking at Kai. They did not know what to say, what can they say after their cold, heartless captain just shared the most painful time of his life with them? Kai was starting to feel uneasy as they all just looked at him, concern visible in their eyes. Then suddenly Max got up and hugged Kai. This shocked Kai totally and he hesitated for a while on what to do but soon he gently patted Max’s back with one hand.

Soon, the remaining teenagers stood up and they all embraced Kai in a group hug. After they all sat back down, Ray was the first to speak. “Kai, we know it must have been difficult to share that with us as we all know that you always keep to yourself, but we all feel honoured that you shared it with us. I cannot imagine how difficult it must have been to go through that entire trauma and I don’t think I will ever know, but I really appreciate it that you took the time and shared those intimate details of your past.”  
The other boys all nodded in agreement. Kai just smiled at them. “And we don’t care what you did in the past Kai; it is in the past after all. What we care about is the future and we want you to stay part of our present and of our future.”  
“Thanks Tyson, I really appreciate it. I just had to tell you guys, I am sure Miguel would have loved to tell you first but I will not give him that satisfaction, he probably would have made it sound much worse than it really is. I was nervous at first for telling you, I was not sure how you would react as I never heard any of you guys talk about mature stuff like sleeping with girls or parties or those kind of stuff.”  
For some reason the boys all blushed at this and again, it was very amusing for Kai to see it. “Don’t worry Kai, we will never hold it against you, maybe we will even ask for your advice in the future if it comes to sleeping with girls.”  
Everyone burst out in laughter about what Tyson had said. “Sure Tyson, I am sure you will ask for advice from me.”  
Kai was being sarcastic at that moment and everyone picked up on it except Tyson. “But enough talk, we should get to bed. I am glad I told you guys, it feels like a ton of bricks have been lifted from my shoulders, however, it does not change anything. I am still your captain, and I will continue with the way I was before, but at least I know we all grew a little closer just now.”  
“I agree, we did, and you being cold, I would not want you any other way Kai, all of us.”  
“Hey! Speak for yourself Ray, I am not really a fan of the whole ‘Mr Sourpuss’ thing.”  
“That’s just too bad Tyson, now get to bed! All of you!”  
“Aye aye captain Kai!” The teenagers left and went upstairs.  
Kai continued sitting for a while, lost in his thoughts. ‘I love you Cindy, always have and always will. I will never stop loving you.’ He soon also stood up.


	3. X-twins

Chapter 3 – X-twins

It is just past midnight. The night sky of Moscow was partly cloudy and seeing as it is summertime in Russia, there is no snow covering the streets of Moscow. Most people were already in their warm beds, others were either at a bar, or working night shifts or just roaming the streets, not in the mood to be at home for various reasons. Somewhere on the southern outskirts of Moscow a black Ford F650 was approaching an old abandoned warehouse. The truck drove in and two young men climbed out. Without saying a word they walked towards a very large steel container, a safe in other words. It was at least 5 by 5 by 2.5 m in size. The two well-built young men stepped up to the door of the safe where they stopped.

“Are you ready to start again?” 

“What do you think? I have been aching to hold my axe again. I can hear it call out to me.” 

The other man sniggered at this comment. “So what are we waiting for? Let’s open the door.”

The young man punched in a seven digit code and the door of the safe immediately opened. Surprisingly there was a light in the safe that automatically switched on when the door opened. The two young men walked in. Inside stood two pitch black Suzuki GSX-R 750 bikes in all their glory. They were totally black, black tyres, black rims, everything was black, they also did not have any number plates, and they were standing next to a table. On the table were two axes, they were double sided axes. They both had a unique design; it looked like the blades were in the form of wings, with the base wider and as it moved upwards it became slender. It looked like axes that the Vikings would have used in their battles. The handles were black but the blades were silver. The one had engravings on while the other one was just plain. The two young men walked towards the table and they both picked up a blade. The taller one took the one that had engravings on and the moment he picked up the axe his eyes closed and he just stood there. It almost seemed like he was connecting with his axe. The other young man didn’t seem to be bothered with this action, like he was use to it by now. The taller man opened his eyes and had a very sadistic smirk on his face.   
“Now this is what I am talking about,” he said to the other one, with which the other man replied with a smirk of his own. They then walked towards the bikes where they both slid their hands over the surface of the bikes. They both have their own bike and own axe. 

“It really has been too long since we took our toys out for a play.”

“I agree. Do you think we should go out and see if our axes can still chop off heads?” 

“I can’t think of anything else better to do. Let’s go.”

They both got on to their bikes and started it. Both men got a rush through their bodies as they felt the power beneath them flowing into their bodies. The both had put on axe slings onto their backs which were also totally black, along with their clothing and they placed their axes into the slings. Soon the two young men left the safe and the warehouse and were off into the night.

It is seven minutes before three in the morning and the quiet night life in Moscow was disturbed with police and ambulance sirens in various locations in Moscow. It is not uncommon to hear sirens but not this many and mostly at the same time. It was clear something bad has happened all over Moscow. Through the sirens you could hear some people yelling and screaming and they all sounded very terrified. The sirens became more as they headed to new locations where something bad has happened. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was starting to show its rays through a bedroom window. Two mahogany eyes slowly opened as the person to whom it belonged to, registered where he is. Kai sat up; he looked tired but also refreshed at the same time. He rubbed his eyes and with a yawn he got up and went to his bathroom where he started to shower. When he was finished, he went to wake up the rest of the Bladebreakers and they all got up obediently, even Tyson did. Today was the start of the finals of the world beyblading tournament and they were all excited. They all finished their breakfast and were almost ready to leave for the stadium. Tyson was in the living room in front of the T.V. watching the local news. He was surprised that it was in English. He wanted to see if they were going to say anything about the battles that are going to take place later today. It was seven o’ clock and time for the headlines for the morning.

“Our top story this morning is about the countless headless bodies that were discovered in the early hours this morning. A total of 18 bodies have been discovered at various locations throughout the city of Moscow, and sadly they all have been decapitated. Many residents of the city are in panic as they all are suspecting the return of the notorious serial killers, the X-twins, the duo that had Moscow in complete fear and terror more than a year ago. The police have yet to confirm whether it was the work of these two serial killers as they are busy investigating. We will you keep you posted on the development of this story. Onto our next story; the president....” 

Tyson switched of the T.V. and at that moment Kai came into the living room. “Come on Tyson or we will.....what’s wrong?”   
Tyson looked a bit pale. “Come on, now is not the time to get nervous. It will be fine.” 

Tyson looked up at Kai. “Who are the X-twins?”

“What?”

Kai did not understand why Tyson was asking that now at this moment. “Who are they Kai?” 

“They were two serial killers that killed a lot of people of Moscow some time ago. Why?” 

“How did they kill the people?” 

“They chopped of their heads with an axe. What is going on Tyson?” 

“I just watched the news and they think those two killers have returned. They found 18 decapitated bodies.” 

“That’s a shame, really, but come on Tyson or we will be late and you do not want me to increase your training, do you?” 

“No but you don’t have to be so heartless Kai, people, innocent people were killed in the same city we are now. Doesn’t that bother you?” 

“No. People get killed every day, it is part of life. We have other stuff to concentrate on now, let the police and loved ones of the victims handle it. Just don’t go wandering into the streets at night and you will be safe, now move!” 

“I can’t believe you are so cold and heartless, geez.” 

“Whatever, soft people don’t get far in life.” 

Tyson and Kai left and met the others that were already waiting in the limousine, waiting to be taken to the stadium.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Welcome all you beyblading fanatics, to the official finals of the world beyblading tournament here in Moscow! My co-host, Brad Best and myself, AJ Topper are broadcasting live from the Moscow stadium here in Moscow, where we will get to see the best of the best when it comes to beyblading!” 

“That’s right AJ, we have had various tournaments all over the world where some of the strongest have competed and have shown that they are here to stay, a team that has definitely showed that they have what it takes to be the champions are the Bladebreakers which have become very popular now a days. However, they are not the only teams, we also have the Blitzkrieg boys which are here from Moscow and they have been dominating Russia for some time now with their unstoppable blading talents. We will soon move onto our first match which will take place between two new teams, The Malice Gang and The Proverbs. Both very interesting names for teams and hopefully we will get to see why they have called themselves the names they did. And I have heard that Mr Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA, has a special announcement to make after today’s matches, I cannot wait to see what it will be!” 

“Calm down Brad, I am sure it has nothing to do with us.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Bladebreakers were sitting in their locker room waiting to be called to the stage which will be right after the round that will take place between The Malice Gang and The Proverbs. Kai was standing with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Max and Ray were sitting on opposite sides of Kenny seeing if they can find anything on the two teams that will be fighting just to be prepared for the future. They have already studied the team that they will be fighting, Blazing Sands. Tyson was somewhere looking for something to eat, however he came bursting through the door very soon.   
“You guys you should see how stressed out the local people are about these two serial killers.”   
By now Tyson has already told Max, Ray and Kenny about the X-twins.

“Tyson!” 

“Sorry Kai, I know you said that I should forget about them but I can’t. Everyone seems to be in a panic mode because of them and it is kind of stressing me out, I mean, come on, we are in the same city as two serial killers! Doesn’t that scare you just a little bit?”

“No, it doesn’t, and guess what Tyson, they may even be in the crowd today.” 

Kai smirked a sadistic smile when he saw how Tyson went pale after what he has just said. Ray and the other two boys were not that bothered, it did upset them that innocent people are being murdered but they have other things to concentrate on, like their battle that is soon going to take place. For the remaining time Tyson did not mention anything about the X-twins.   
Just before they were called up to the stage, there was a knock on their door. Ray opened the door and there stood the captain of the Blitzkrieg boys, Tala. He had bright red hair, gelled up into two horns on either sides of his head, with icy blue eyes and was just a bit shorter than Kai. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, I’m looking for Kai.” 

“Come in.” 

The red head walked in without saying anything else to Ray and his eyes immediately landed on Kai. They just looked at each other and nodded. 

“This is Tala, he is the captain of the Blitzkrieg boys, and also my long time friend. And Tala, this is Tyson, Kenny, Max and the one that answered the door is Ray.” Tala just nodded his head acknowledging them, the four teenage boys, excluding Kai, felt very intimated by Tala. Kai noticed it and enjoyed himself; he really likes to see someone scare them as they are still so innocent. 

“Don’t worry you guys, I won’t bite you. I just wanted to meet you guys, I have heard quite a lot about you Bladebreakers, so you can really relax.”   
Both Tala and Kai smirked at each other. “Anyway, catch you later Kai and good luck.” 

“Hn.”   
Tala just laughed and then left. 

“That guy is scary, are all the Russian bladers that scary?” Kai just looked at Tyson and shook his head in disbelief. “How come you never talked about Tala before, Kai? And by the looks of it you two didn’t seem very pleased to see each other.” 

“What do you mean by that, Tyson?” 

“I mean, when last have you two seen each other; before you moved away?”   
Kai just nodded. 

“I would have figured that if you two are that close and only see each other again after so much time, you would at least have embraced each other in a manly way, even though I know you don’t do well with physical contact.” 

“Who says we haven’t seen each other already since I arrived back in Moscow?”

“What?”

“Come on, enough chit chat, we are up next so get a move on, and Tyson, I hope you forget about the X-twins and concentrate on things that really matter.”

“Yes master Kai.” Tyson was fast to dodge Kai’s fist that was aimed towards his head for the stupid comment he has just made.

The Bladebreakers are up against a team that goes by the name Blazing Sands. It is a best two out of three battle, simple and easy. First up to fight is Ray against a guy named Morscha. They walked up to the dish and soon were an in intense battle, where Ray was declared the winner after some time. Next up was Tyson against a girl called Anna, which is also the captain of the Blazing Sands.   
Just when Tyson stood up Kai stopped him. 

“Tyson listen, Anna is very strong, I have battled her before. Be very careful; do not let your guard down.” 

“No problem Kai, this win is as good as mine; besides I won’t let a girl beat me.” Tyson seemed very sure of himself and this infuriated Kai. 

“Stop being so arrogant and just listen to me!” Tyson ignored Kai and walked away muttering ‘whatever’ under his breath. Kai had to contain himself at that moment as he just wanted to lunge himself towards Tyson, knocking some sense into the boy, but he knew it will not solve anything. Tyson being beaten by Anna will be more than enough punishment for the arrogant and obnoxious little boy.   
Tyson came to a standstill opposite Anna who seemed very satisfied with herself about something. “What are you so happy about?” 

“Oh nothing, only that I know I am already the winner of this battle.”   
“Keep dreaming girl. I am the best blader there is.” 

“Really? I beg to differ. I have battled one of the best there will ever be and our battle was a draw, I think you know him, Kai.” 

“Please, Kai is not the best.”

Anna just laughed. “Let’s just begin so that I can kick your ass and move on to face Kai in the final battle.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Anna.” 

“3.....2....1.....Let it rip!” 

Both blades landed in the dish at the same time and immediately headed straight for each other, attacking head on with incredible force. It seemed that both blades were equal in strength. Then Anna’s blade retreated and moved away from Tyson’s and moved until it was dangerously closed to the edge and she just remained at that spot for some time, waiting to see what Tyson’s move will be. Tyson saw this as a chance to hit her blade and send it out of the blade. His blade increased speed and headed for Anna’s blade; just when he was about to hit her blade, she moved into the dish and collided with Dragoon with an intense force. “Dragoon!” “Sunder!” Both players called out their bit-beast and most were surprised to find that Anna also had a phoenix bit-beast just like Kai, except Sunder is a male whereas Dranzer is female. Kai was observing the battle very close and he already knew Anna is going to win and he already know what she was planning on doing to secure her win. He decided that he is not going to help Tyson at all; that is the price he will have to pay for being so arrogant. 

Time has already passed and both bladers seem to get tired. Anna decided it was time to end the game and finish Tyson off. She pulled away from Tyson again and headed to the side of the dish again, and Kai knew Anna is going to make her move now and defeat Tyson. It was her plan from the beginning. She wanted to see whether Tyson will be so stupid and think that he can just push her out of the dish, and just as she had hoped: Tyson made his way for her blade again. He was mere millimetres away from hitting her blade out of the dish when she suddenly moved to the side and attacked Tyson’s blade from the back, sending it right passed her head. The crowd started cheering as Anna was announced as the winner. Tyson just stood there, shocked that he was defeated, and by a girl he thought he could easily defeat. Anna picked up Tyson’s blade and handed it over to him. 

“Here is a piece of advice Tyson, being sure about yourself is a good thing, but kissing your own feet is asking for trouble. Just remember that.” 

“Thanks Anna and I’m really sorry for being so rude to you earlier.” 

“It’s okay; just don’t let it happen again.”

The two bladers smiled at each other and then went back to their teams. TJ announced that each team will have a 30 minute break before the final match which will be between the two captains, Kai and Anna.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The break was finally over and it is time for the match between Kai and Anna. The two took their places opposite each other on the stage. 

“Did you at least miss me, Anna?”

The girl just smirked at Kai. “Hardly, I was too busy training, I didn’t have time to think of unimportant things.” 

Kai smirked back at her. “You are breaking my heart.”   
“Please don’t make your problems mine.” 

No one else could hear the conversation that took place between the two players, all they saw was that the two just had self-satisfying smirks on both of their faces. TJ came up to the stage to make the announcements and after that the countdown started. 

“3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!” Both blades landed at the sides of the dish and started circling around it, like they were observing each other. Neither one wanted to make the first move, but Anna, being a very impatient person, decided after some time to make the final attack. Kai did not dodge it as he wanted to feel how much stronger she really got since the two last battled each other. She hit him and he was quite impressed but did not show any sign of it. He attacked her back and she was not impressed but rather shocked at how much stronger he got. 

“Let’s stop wasting each other’s time and start with the real battle Anna.” 

“Fine by me. Sunder!” 

“Dranzer!”

Both called out their bit-beast and the two fire birds look magnificent in all their glory. The birds cawed at each other and the sound was like a loud harmonising melody playing in the air that brought a calm feeling into all of the spectators, but what no one knew, except Kai and Anna, that the sound that came from the fire birds were their call of war that is about to take place. The birds did not wait for their masters to command attacks; they attacked each other on their own command. There was an incredible force created when they hit each other head on, both the birds and the blades. The two players knew that no matter what they commanded, their bit-beasts will not obey, no matter how hard they tried. It just so happens that the two birds were once lovers a very long time ago and they have not forgiven each other yet. The temperature in the stadium started to heat up as the fire around the fire birds started to increase. They continued attacking each other with immense force and power.

The bit-beasts were so involved in their battle that they did not realise what they were doing to their masters. Anna and Kai started getting tired and slightly weak as the two fire birds continued their battle. Kenny was analysing everything on his laptop and did not really understand what was going on in the battle. He has never witnessed a battle where the bit-beasts did not follow their masters’ commandments. He was also analysing both Anna and Kai’s health stats and saw that the battle was beginning to draw their energy. 

“They have to finish the battle otherwise both will end up in the emergency ward.” 

“Come on chief, I am sure they both are doing fine.” 

“What battle are you watching Tyson? Haven’t you noticed that both Anna and Kai are merely spectators in the battle? Neither Dranzer nor Sunder is obeying the commandments. They are battling on their own.” 

“I know! Isn’t that just so cool?” Tyson didn’t seem to be sharing the concern that Kenny was having. Ray and Max did not comment on the battle; they were too focused on watching their captain battle. 

After about 15 minutes, both Kai and Anna were on their knees, panting heavily. However, there was no sign of the birds wanting to stop the battle. The dish was completely destroyed and according to Kenny’s analysis, both blades were in rough shape. The battle has to stop for everyone’s sake. Kai was on his knees and then finally leaned forward onto both of his hands, completely drained of all energy. Anna was in this similar position mere minutes before. Kai couldn’t take it anymore and decided it was time to end this battle before serious damage was done to anyone of them. He searched for Dranzer within his mind to communicate with her. Many bladers had developed this connection with their bit-beast where they are able to communicate with their beast within their minds. 

‘Dranzer, please. You two have to stop this. Look around you, look at me and look at Anna. Please, I am begging you.’ There was no response from the female but Kai knew that she had heard him as there was a sudden pause in the battle. It seems that Anna had also communicated with her bit-beast. Kai and Dranzer looked into each other’s eyes and the bit-beast saw in what condition her master was. 

‘I apologise my young one. I did not realise what our battle was doing to you. I beg forgiveness from you.’   
‘Don’t worry too much about it Dranzer, please just finish it. I know how much this battle means to you but my body cannot handle it anymore, I wish I could so that you can finish this but I am truly sorry about wanting you to stop.’ 

Dranzer just nod her head at her master and turned back to her opponent. He clearly also had a talk with his master and the two birds talked with each other and decided to end this once and for all. The two phoenix birds backed away and then after glaring at each other for a few seconds, they attacked each other one final time. There was an incredible bright light where everyone had to shut their eyes. There was smoke and dust everywhere and after some time it had finally cleared. Everyone was anxious on who won this intense battle. Both blades were still spinning but barely, and then finally Anna’s blade stopped. Kai was the winner. Everyone cheered but when the smoke and dust completely cleared around the fighting stadium, the cheering stopped as everyone saw the Anna and Kai both lay unconscious on the floor. Both of their team members immediately ran to their side and the medical crew were also making their way over to the players. 

Both teens were lifted onto stretchers and taken to the emergency ward. The next battle will take place in 30 minutes while the stage was being repaired and will be between The Blitzkrieg Boys and Blackroses and it will also be the last battle for the day. In the emergency ward the team members of both teens were not allowed to see either of them until the medical staff had finished observing them. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The final match was underway when Kai finally opened his eyes for the first time since his battle against Anna. He looked around and was slightly confused as to where he was. He saw Anna in a bed next to him but she was still out. There was a nurse sitting at a table busy writing something. She did not notice that Kai was awake until he coughed and she finally looked up. She immediately smiled when she saw Kai. 

“Finally. How are you feeling?” Kai just looked at her and did not say anything, but this did not bother the nurse.

“Ah yes, now I remember, you are the blader that does his talking with his blade.” She stood up and walked over to his bed. She started the machine that took his blood pressure and heart rate and saw that it had finally stabilised to a normal and healthy level. She looked at him in a very friendly manner and then spoke: “You are perfectly fine and I see no reason for you to continue staying here. You are welcome to go see the final battle.” 

Kai said nothing but turned to look at Anna.   
“Don’t worry; your friend will be fine. You both were exhausted after your intense battle, which reminds me, congratulations on your win. Your team proceeds to the next level.”   
Kai looked back at the nurse and spoke to her for the first time, although it was only to say thank you. He then got up, looked at Anna one last time and left the room to go look for his team members. Kai walked into the arena just as Bryan had hit his opponent’s blade out of the dish. The Blitzkrieg boys had won and proceeds to the next round. Kai finally spotted his team and they were all ecstatic to see him, much to Kai’s annoyance. 

After everyone settled down and finished their cheering for The Blitzkrieg Boys, TJ announced that everyone should settle down as Mr Dickenson is about to make his surprise announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know the final will take place here in Moscow but what we decided is that we are going to hold the final only in a month’s time.” There was a lot of commotion among everyone, especially the players. “I know it does not make sense but because the sport has become so popular, and by great demand, we at the BBA has decided that while the professional teams will rest and train for the next four weeks, all amateur bladers that did not qualify for the finals or did not have a chance in the pre-luminaries, will be fighting three times a week in this very stadium.” 

Suddenly there was a loud cheer across the whole stadium. “I am sure there are a lot of people that are very pleased about this announcement. This will start to take place as of next week. For our teams that have moved onto the next round and the remaining teams that still need to battle to proceed to the next round, I have some interesting news for you. All the remaining teams will be flying to London as we have been kindly invited by our British BBA organisers to fight the remaining battles there. You are to leave in two days time and you will have two days to settle in and prepare yourselves for your upcoming battles. After that is done, you will have enough time to train and work on your blades for the finals. That is all, thank you.” 

The spectators applauded the elder man as he walked off the stage. “Now that was not something that I had expected at all but it is all so exciting!”   
“Of course it will be exciting for you Tyson, it means more blading time for you.” 

“Ah, you know me too well Ray, but yeah, I am so going to enjoy this. And London, I mean come on, so much to see and to do!” 

“Grow up Tyson, we are not going to mess around, it is still part of the competition, not a vacation. If we don’t win in London, you don’t even have to bother to come back to Moscow for the finals.” 

“Stop being such a sourpuss Kai, I know it is still part of the competition but it will be fine.” 

“Yeah, just the same way it was when you were battling Anna. Remind me again how that went exactly?” Tyson crossed his arms and pouted at Kai for reminding him of his loss against a girl he had under-estimated. 

“Whatever, I am going home.” And with that Kai left the other four teens, which took some time to take up Kai’s hint that he meant all of them should leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Past becoming present

The time is just after one in the morning and two figures were standing in the shadows, each leaning against a bike.

“It seems that they matched the marks of those from last time. It is an exact match.”

“What did they expect, that someone else will take our place? Please, no one will ever be able to take the place of the X-twins. They will get caught immediately. We are flawless and careful.” 

“I agree. We are deadly with our axes. We have perfected the art of decapitating heads the same way some have perfected the art of cutting hair. I want to see the asshole that wants to try and outshine us, poor idiot.” 

The two sniggered at that comment. “Well at least they know we are back and this time it will be worse. I have been thinking, what do you say we split up on some nights; give the police a real tough time.” 

“Have I ever told you that you that you are just pure evil?” 

“I think on more than one occasion.” 

“Well, I am going to say it again, you really are pure evil, and that I absolutely dig the idea of splitting up, means more fun and more terror and fear being struck into these poor defenceless humans.” Now the two men laughed very sadistically. “Shall we?”

“We shall most definitely.” The two got onto their bikes and started the engines and drove off, each with their axe on their backs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai just poured himself a cup of coffee when he heard the TV being switched on. Curious to see who was up this early in the morning, it was just a few minutes to seven; he went to the TV room and was very surprised to see that it was Tyson, seeing as he almost always sleeps until noon. Tyson switched to the news channel, waiting for the early morning news. 

“I am shocked to see you up this early Tyson.” Tyson jumped when Kai suddenly spoke.

“Dude please, do you want me to die of a heart attack?” 

“You don’t want an honest answer, believe me. But still, what are you doing up this early?”

“I want to see the news, you know, to see if the serial killers killed last night, because I could hear in the distance all the sirens going off all around the city.”

“You should really find something else to obsess about, how about a food school.” 

“Kai please, I am serious. It really pains me and terrifies me to know there are such cruel people around here, and I really feel sorry for the victims. I just....wait, here starts the news.” Both boys stopped talking as they watched the news.

“Investigators have released a statement saying that after forensics have analysed the marks on all victims, they have an exact match to those marks of the victims of about a year ago. It is now confirmed that the infamous X-twins have indeed returned to the streets of Moscow and residents are advised to please avoid running any errands at night time, even if it means they are in large groups or is driving. More news on the X-twins: police officers have had their hands full the previous night as there had been calls all over the city as more decapitated bodies have been discovered; so far a total of 34 bodies have been discovered; and it is being speculated that the two killers may have split up during the night to cover more areas, but we are still awaiting confirmation on this matter. We will keep you updated. Our next story is......” 

Tyson switched off the TV, not even waiting for the sport section of the news. He just bowed his head and Kai suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing whether Tyson was praying or sulking. He decided to leave him alone and go back to the kitchen. He sat down at the counter and continued drinking his coffee and after some time Tyson came walking in, looking a mixture between angry and sad. He sat down at the counter and did not acknowledge Kai at all for a few minutes. He finally looked up and sighed.

“What is wrong with this world? How can one person just kill another person as if he was a weed that is just being removed from the ground? Does no one respect another living person anymore? All those loved ones that are now going through that pain of losing another loved one in such a horrible way. I bet most of them didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye to those loved ones that have been taken away from them so cruelly. I hate them! I hate those two bastards for what they are doing!”

Tyson slammed his fists onto the counter very hard. 

“I know it is bad but that is life Tyson. And it is not just here, it is everywhere in the world, we just don’t always hear about it.” 

“What is wrong with you Kai?! How can you be so heartless? What would you do if it was one of your family members?! Won’t it piss you off?!” 

Kai just looked at Tyson. “I think you should forget about those two killers and go on with your life. It’s not like one of your family members or friends have been killed so just get over it Tyson. And seeing as you are up this early, start packing so that we can get to the airport. Then we can have more time getting your arrogant ass in shape. I really will not be happy if we have a repeat of what happened between you and Anna.” And with that Kai took a last sip from his coffee and left the kitchen, and a fuming Tyson.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The plane was already in the air. The Bladebreakers were on their way to London. Kai was sitting, just looking out of the window. Ray was sitting next to him. Max and Tyson along with Kenny were seated in front of the two. Ray was pondering with himself whether he should talk to Kai about what happened between him and his girlfriend. And finally after about ten minutes, he finally decided to talk to Kai. 

“Kai, I know is not a perfect time to bring this up, but I just want to say that I am truly sorry of what happened to you when you were younger.”   
Kai continued looking out of the window and did not say anything. Ray wasn’t surprised that he did not get a reaction, he kind of expected it, but then Kai shocked him a bit. He turned to face Ray and had a very small, yet, sincere smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Ray.” 

Ray returned the gesture, and then started talking. “I just can’t understand how girls can do that? It is just so cruel and heartless, and the woman is supposed to be the protective parent over their young, but now a day it seems that they are the biggest threat to the babies.” Ray took in a deep breath and then exhaled. “But I can almost relate to your situation, Kai.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What you guys don’t know is that I have an older sister, not much older, about your age. Two years ago she also got pregnant. I never met the guy; actually I didn’t even know she had a boyfriend. My parents sent her to Moscow to better her studies. But unfortunately that was not the case as she fell in love and got pregnant at 15. My parents were obviously furious and ashamed, so much so that they disowned her. The two of us stayed in contact, although we had to do it in secret. My parents didn’t even want me to talk to her as she has brought shame onto our family. Whatever, my sister told me that she broke up with her boyfriend and told him that she got rid of the baby, which was not the case. She was at the clinic but after answering a few questions, she realised that the baby was made out of true love and that she decided that she will raise the baby. She loved the father so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything just so that she didn’t become a burden for him and that he can go on making a success of his life. My cousin heard of her dilemma and decided that she will take care of my sister and her baby, and so she moved to London where she and her baby has been living for the past two years. I haven’t seen the baby yet but my sister says she looks just like her father. She still has pictures of the father and she shows it to her girl everyday so that she knows who her father is and my sister wants to make sure that her baby girl will always have good memories of her father, although she will never meet him. My sister also finished school and now has a successful job, and truth be told, I am really glad that everything worked well for my sister, despite what my parents did. So there you go, I kind of know how it feels to deal with a teenage pregnancy, even though I was not involved.” 

Kai smiled at Ray. “Thanks for sharing that with me Ray, and hopefully you can meet up with your sister while we are in London.” 

“Thanks Kai, and don’t worry, I already contacted my sister and she is excited to meet all of us, even though she has no clue what we do or who my team mates are. She has this thing about sport, any kind of sport. It reminds her too much of her boyfriend. She is still very much in love with him and has had no one else since she left him in Moscow. Now that is what I call love.” 

“That really is true love.” Kai went quiet very quickly as a thought crossed his mind and Ray noticed him going a bit pale. 

“Kai, are you alright?” 

“What if she kept the baby? What if she did the exact same thing? I mean, I never went with her to the clinic.” 

“Oh man Kai, now you will never know.” Kai turned back towards the window and Ray knew better than not to continue talking. The two boys remained silent for the remainder of the flight. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally arrived in London and were taken straight to their hotel room. Kai decided that he wants a room of his own. Ray and Max shared a room and Tyson and Kenny shared a room. Kai went for a walk; he did not sleep of his jet lag like the others.   
It was nearing dusk when Max woke up first. He saw that Ray was still asleep and went to Tyson’s room ad saw that both Tyson and Kenny were still asleep. He knocked on Kai’s door but received no answer. Max decided to go for a walk around the hotel until till others woke up.  
By dinner time, around eight that evening, all five teenagers were together, discussing what they were going to do the next day as Kai was generous enough to give then the next day off because he himself was not in the mood for training.

“I am definitely going to see all the food the British has.” 

“Of course you will Tyson, we all kind of expected that one.” They all laughed, excluding Kai who was just sitting in his familiar position, arms crossed over chest with eyes closed.

“I am going to check out all the art.” 

“Mind if I join you Kennedy?” 

“Not at all Max. I’ll just look on the internet where we can start; obviously we have to start with the museums which is closest to us.” 

“Cool. What are you going to do Ray?” 

“I am meeting up with my sister and cousin. I haven’t seen my sister in so long and also her baby girl, Ciara.” 

“Cute name.” 

“I agree. My sister says it is a mixture of her name, Ciara’s father’s name and my name.” 

“Isn’t that thoughtful of her?” 

“It is. So I am really excited to meet them. Do you guys also want to meet them?” 

“Of course!” 

“I’ll bring them back to the hotel tomorrow if that is okay with you guys?” 

“No problem Ray.” Ray turned to Kai to ask what he plans is for the next day but Kai just stood up and went back to his room.

“To be honest, the day Kai does not give us the cold shoulder will be the day I will seriously start to worry about his health.” The boys all laughed at Tyson’s statement. They finished their dinner and also went back to their rooms to go and sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day everyone went their way. Max and Kenny went to various museums. Tyson went to the alleys where various foods are sold. Ray went to his cousin’s apartment to go see his cousin and his sister along with her daughter. No one knew what Kai’s plans were. He just walked around and enjoyed the scenery. He is no stranger to London as they came here a lot when he was younger. Actually, he has seen quite a few places as his parents loved to send him and his two siblings on trips to broaden their knowledge of other cultures. Kai was grateful for it although he will never admit it out loud. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just to eight the evening, almost time to go sit down for dinner. Ray, along with his sister, Cindy, and her daughter were in his room along with the rest of the Bladebreakers, except Kai. However, he did inform them that he will join them for dinner. They were all talking and laughing. They were all happy to meet Cindy and Ciara. Cindy had no clue who they were or what they do as she does not like sport. Max and Tyson was playing with little Ciara. Ray immediately fell in love with his little niece. She was so sweet and cute, but there was something at the back of Ray’s mind that bothered him a bit. There was something about little Ciara that seemed so familiar to him but he just couldn’t place his finger on it. She looked very familiar to him, like he had met her before, or at least someone similar. ‘I’ll think about that later, maybe I am just being silly, whatever. I think I’ll go downstairs and go wait for Kai.’ Ray stood up.

“Where are you going?” 

“I am going to go get our team captain. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“What don’t you just tell me his name Ray?” 

“You know how I am Cindy, I don’t like mentioning people’s name if there has been no introductions yet.” 

“Yeah, I know, okay. See you and your team captain in a few minutes I guess.” Ray smiled at his sister and left.

Just as he walked into the lobby, Kai came through the door.   
“Hey Kai.” Kai just nod his head, his way of acknowledging Ray.   
“We are all up in my room. My sister is really excited to meet you. You will absolutely love her daughter, she is just the cutest!” Ray accidently squealed like a girl and blushed as soon as he realised his mistake. Kai raised an eyebrow and just smiled at Ray. They got into the elevator and went up.

They walked in and Cindy was standing with her back towards them, looking over Kenny’s shoulder onto his laptop to show how a beyblade works. 

“Hey sis, here is our team captain.” Cindy turned around and the moment she and Kai looked at each other, they both froze. Cindy dropped the glass of juice she was holding. They just looked at each other shocked. 

“K....Kai?” 

“Cindy?”

The others were confused so Ray asked if they knew each other and they both just slowly and silently nod their heads. They both were very pale.

“Kai, are you okay? You look a bit pale.” Kai did not answer. He and Cindy continued looking at each other without saying a word. 

“Okay, what is going on? Kai, how do you know my sister?” 

Kai still did not give any answer. At that moment Max came into the room holding Ciara, they were clearly having a fun time as Ciara was laughing a lot. Cindy turned to look at Ciara and then looked back at Kai, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kai also looked at Ciara and then back at Cindy, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. 

“I am so sorry,” she softly said, only Kai and Ray could make out what she had just said. The moment Ciara saw Kai she immediately held her small arms out to Kai.

“Tatty! Tatty!” Everyone gasped. Kai slowly walked over to Ciara and took her from Max. Ciara immediately gave Kai a tight hug with her little arms and he held her tight against him, eyes closed. He did not look at anyone. Ray walked over to Cindy and placed his arm around her shoulders.

“I take it Kai is little Ciara’s father.” She just nodded, tears streaming from her face. She continued looking as father and daughter had their first embrace. Kai opened his eyes and glared at Cindy. His eyes said everything. It showed the anger and hurt that he was feeling at that moment. Cindy felt hurt at how Kai was looking at her; she never thought that she would be at the receiving end of that glare, the same one she always saw Kai give others. Kai held onto Ciara and then turned around to leave. Ray wanted to go after him but Cindy stopped him. 

“Just give him time.” She smiled at her brother, still crying. 

“Now that was the last thing I expected.” 

“Me and you both, Tyson.” Cindy looked at them all. 

“Cindy, I think we should all sit down so that we can hear your side of the story. Kai already told us his.” She agreed and they all sat down. She told them why she did what she did. Ray then told Cindy what Kai had told them, how he went through hell. It seems Cindy also had a very difficult time. They had to stop talking for certain periods as Cindy just broke down and cried onto Ray’s shoulder. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai walked out still holding his daughter. He was shocked beyond words. He did not know where he was going until he reached the lobby. He sat down on a couch, Ciara on his lap. Then he really looked at his daughter. There was no doubt that she was his child. She had his eyes, his skin colour, and his hair. The only feature she seemed to have inherited from her mother was the type of hair. Ciara had straight sleek hair, just like Cindy’s. The rest was all like Kai. 

‘I am a father, I just can’t believe it. I am actually a dad. I have a baby daughter. I have a child with the woman I loved so much, that......I still love with all of my heart, that I will continue loving until I draw my last breath. But how could she do this to me?!’

Kai felt the anger and pain rise up in him once again. 

‘What did I do to her that made her decide it will be better to just leave me just like that? How could she just leave me like that? How am I supposed to forgive her for this betrayal, making me believe she had an abortion, when in fact she kept the baby, our baby? All this time, no word from her, nothing.’ 

Kai continued looking at Ciara, she was placing her little hands on Kai’s face and just laughing. He felt how all the hurt vanished from him and he felt a total different emotion, a different type of love, a strong type of love. Stronger than anything he has ever felt before. 

‘Is this what it feels like being a father, is this fatherly love? I hardly know you little human but I will protect you with my life. I love you, my little girl.’  
Kai and Ciara continued sitting like this for a long time. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after ten the evening. Tyson and Ray decided to order room service for them all as no one felt like going down to the restaurant. Kai has not returned with Ciara so Cindy decided she should go look for them, and to finally have the talk with Kai. She found them sitting in the lobby on one of the couches. The image she saw warmed her heart. Kai was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed, while he held Ciara tight to his chest, which was fast asleep. ‘Well, here goes nothing. Worst case scenario is that he will hate me.’ Cindy took in a deep breath and slowly walked towards Kai. She thought he was asleep but Kai was just resting. He felt the presence sit down next to him on the couch that was on the other side of the small table that stood between the two couches. Somehow he knew it was Cindy. She sat quiet for a few minutes until she finally decided that she has to do it now, no matter how painful it will be. 

“I am really sorry Kai. It was never my intention to cause you so much pain.” Kai did not say anything and continued sitting with his eyes closed. Cindy felt very uncomfortable at the moment. She wanted to speak but the words didn’t want to come out. 

“Why Cindy? That is all I want to know.” Kai finally spoke but he kept his eyes closed. “Why did you lie to me about keeping the baby?”

“It was never my intention, believe me Kai.” Cindy started telling Kai about what happened around the time she disappeared from his life two years ago.

FLASHBACK

Cindy was sitting in the waiting area of an abortion clinic. She was very uncomfortable. There were three other girls, around her age, maybe just a bit older and they all looked very at ease, like it’s just another visit to the hair salon. One of the girls finally came and sat next to Cindy. 

“Your first time?” Cindy nodded. 

“Don’t worry girl, it will be over before you know it. I remember my first time, I was so terrified, and I thought it will be very painful but I stressed over nothing. Now will be my sixth time I think.” 

Cindy was very shocked to hear this and annoyed at the same time. “What? Don’t you know about protection?” 

The other girl just laughed. “I can ask you the same thing love. Anyway, I do know about protection, I just don’t like using it. I prefer the skin on skin feeling, you know.” The girl winked at Cindy. “So, do you know who the father is?” 

Cindy was starting to get pissed at this stupid girl and her attitude towards this whole ordeal. Just when she was about to answer the girl, her name was called. 

“Miss Kon, they are ready for you, if you will please follow me.” Cindy did not spare the other girl another look and followed the receptionist through to the doctor’s room.  
Cindy sat down and waited when the doctor finally came in. Luckily for Cindy, she was female.

“Good day Miss Kon, I am doctor Muschka. How are you today?” The doctor seemed very friendly and Cindy immediately felt much more comfortable. 

“I am fine doctor, thank you, and how are you?” 

“I am doing splendid my dear. So, I am just going to ask you a few questions before we start, it is just normal procedure, if that is okay with you?” Cindy nodded. 

“Good, how old are you?” 

“I am 15.” 

“First pregnancy?” 

“Yes.” 

“How is your overall health?”

“I am very healthy doctor.” 

“Are you single or in a relationship?”

“I am in a relationship, for two years now.”

“Wow, congratulations my dear, that is quite the commitment at your age.” Cindy just smiled at the doctor’s comment. “I assume your boyfriend is the father of this unborn baby?”

“Yes, and he does not know that I am here.” Cindy dropped her head. 

“Cindy, dear, look at me.” Cindy looked up at the doctor and she saw how the doctor was smiling at her. “Tell me more about the father, please. You, I already summed up, and I doubt I am wrong about you, so, tell me more about him.” 

“His name is Kai and is just about four months older than me. He is a really nice guy, great personality. We are very in love with each other, and it is not just a stupid school crush, it is true genuine and pure love that we feel for each other.” The doctor could see how Cindy’s face lit up just by mentioning Kai, and that she was really in love with him. “We only started making love some time ago; it is something we both wanted. He was my first and I was his. It felt so special, like our two bodies were born just for each other. We didn’t really bother with protection, I blame it on inexperience.” Cindy smiled at this. “He is my whole world and I know he feels the same about me.” The doctor continued listening to Cindy until she finished talking about how she and Kai have a special bond and the love they share for each other. 

“He does sound like a marvellous guy and you really are lucky to have found your soul mate at this young age. Now my dear, the million dollar question: why do you want an abortion?” 

“I love him so much and I just feel this child will keep him from reaching success. I only want the best for him.” 

“Cindy, are you sure about this? Because what I have heard it sounds to me that he will support you, you and his baby. Do you realise that your baby is not a mistake? That baby inside of you was made out of love, the love his or hers parents feel for each other. You really are lucky Cindy. I see so many girls here, most of them that love their boyfriends so much but the guy do not want a baby, so they kill an unborn and innocent child just so that they don’t have to lose this guy, but what guy truly loves his girl if he is not willing to raise a family with her? In my opinion, that is not true love. What you and Kai have is true love, the type of love that most people search for and can’t find it.” The tears started forming in Cindy’s eyes but she smiled at the doctor. “So Cindy, do you still want an abortion, or do you want to have this child of the man you love with your whole being?” 

“I think I am going to raise my baby. Thank you so much doctor. I will be grateful forever, you saved a life today. Thank you so much.” 

“My pleasure, Cindy.” The two hugged then Cindy left. She decided that she will keep the baby, but that she will raise it alone. ‘It will be for the best if I just disappear from Kai’s life. I don’t want to burden him with this. Forgive me my love.’ 

END FLASHBACK

“After that I called my cousin and explained to her and she said that I can come to London and raise the baby with her. Being your girlfriend, I met a few people; a few contacts that helped me to get rid of my identification and live under a new identity. The night I called you, was the night I went to London to start my new life. My cousin helped me finish my education and get a job. I have been living with her ever since.” 

Cindy just sat there, staring at the floor, like she was reliving a memory. Kai has not said anything the whole time. He gave her a final look and stood up, holding Ciara in his arms. Cindy was kind of pissed at his attitude. 

“Where are you going Kai?” He did not answer and made his way over to the elevators. Cindy joined him and the ride to the 12th floor was very quiet. They reached the room of the Bladebreakers. Ray opened the door after Kai knocked. He gave him Ciara and told him to tuck her in. Ray looked at Cindy and she nodded her head. Kai did not say anything to her and left for his room. Ray could see his sister was now really pissed at Kai. Kai was about to slam the door in her face but she pushed it open. 

“What is your problem Kai?!” 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to go to bed.” 

“Not my problem. We are going to talk this out, tonight.” 

“No Cindy, we are not. Now get lost.” 

“That’s it!” Cindy shoved Kai into his room and slammed the door shut behind her.

“Don’t push me again Cindy.” Kai said in his usual cold voice.

“Don’t tell me what to do Kai. Now you and I are going to talk this out.” 

“Why? You are the one that left Cindy, you just left. So why don’t you just do it again and leave, get out!” 

“I will not leave until we have talked Kai.” 

“You want to talk? Fine, we’ll talk. I want my daughter with me, I am her father and if you refuse, I will make your life a living hell.” 

“What do you mean you want your daughter with you? Alone?” 

“I am taking her back to Russia where she will be taken good care of.” 

“You can’t Kai; you can’t do this to me!” 

“Really? I am just doing what you did to me, Cindy. It seems only fair, don’t you agree?” 

“Kai, no, please. I beg you, don’t take her away from me. She is all I have.” 

“Not my problem. You better let her come back with me to Russia otherwise I will have to take you to court and I will win, remember, money talks and I have lots of that.” Kai smirked at Cindy.

“You selfish bastard! You were the one that always told me that you will never use your money to get your way, and now you are willing to black mail and buy people off just so that you can get your way!”

“That’s life Cindy, you win some, and you lose some. You of all people should know that. I lost you, just because you thought it would be best for me and my future, and look at what you won, a daughter. ” Kai looked deep into Cindy’s eyes and she could see his pain. 

“I am sorry Kai.” 

“Sorry? And exactly for what are you sorry, for ruining my life, for lying to me and taking my daughter away from me?” Kai grabbed Cindy by her shoulders and shook her quite hard. He started shouting at her. “Tell me Cindy, for what are you sorry?!” 

“Stop it Kai, you are hurting me. Stop it, please!” Kai let go of her but started glaring at her. “I am sorry for everything Kai, for leaving you, for taking Ciara away from you, from causing you so much pain, but it was not only you that suffered. You have no idea the hell I went through, I nearly died at Ciara’s birth, she also had a lot of problems, and you were not the only one that suffered.” Kai felt a quick stabbing feeling inside of him as Cindy mentioned that she almost died, but he did not show it. “It was never my intention to hurt you, I wanted you to become the success that you are born to be and we would have held you back. I had hoped that you would forget about me and move on with your life. I really thought that we will never see each other again and that it will be for the best, but looks like fate had other plans. I am really, really deeply sorry Kai and I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

Kai said nothing and they just looked at each other. 

“Whatever, I still want my daughter with me.” This infuriated Cindy and before she knew it, she slapped Kai across his face. She wanted to slap him again but he caught her by her wrist, she used the other and he caught it to. “Don’t lift your hand at me again.” Kai said in a very cold and threatening voice but Cindy did not seem to get scared at his voice.

“You dare take my daughter away from me, and I promise you Kai Hiwatari, you will see what a mother is capable of doing when it comes to protecting her young.” Cindy was now the one talking in a cold and murderous voice. Kai has never heard her talk like that before and immediately let go of both her wrists. “You know Kai, the most dangerous animal in the world is a mother protecting her young, so bring it on, and I can guarantee you, your lawyers won’t see me in court just over a custody battle, no, they will see me over a murder, your murder and anyone else’s who dares to take my daughter away from me, and that is a promise.” 

Without saying another word, Cindy turned around and left Kai’s room. Kai was surprised at how Cindy just turned into a whole other person, one he has never seen before, and although he will never admit it to anyone, but she scared him a bit. For a long time afterwards, Kai just stood at his window before deciding to go to bed. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 3:23. Kai was tossing and turning around in his bed. Up until now he has had great difficulty falling asleep. 

‘Young Kai?’

‘Yes Dranzer?’

‘I want to share something with you that I have observed through my years. It is that the female is the most selfless creature there is. When she loves someone, she will do anything in her power to see the other happy, even sacrifice her own happiness and her life. I understand what your love did and I know deep down you do also.’

‘I know Dranzer but she really hurt me. I went through so much.’ 

'The emotional pain I know, but the physical harm you brought on yourself, young master. You chose to do all those things, just as she chose to leave you. You both are at fault for your pain, you both made choices. She knew she will have a difficult time ahead, and you knew that it will not help you at all by harming yourself, yet you continued doing it. If I may be so bold young one, why don’t you just forget it and stop blaming each other. You have a little girl to raise, and I can see, and feel, the love you still have for her and I know that you long for her, just like all the other days. You two still love each other very much. Go and apologise to her so that you can start your life together, the way it is meant to be.’ 

‘Thank you Dranzer. I guess I just have to stuff my pride and go apologise to her. You really are wise, my phoenix.’  
Dranzer just smiled at her master.

Kai got up to take a walk to get his head straight. He wandered off to the roof, what he did not know is that Cindy was already on the roof, looking over the streets. Ray asked her to stay over seeing as Ciara already fell asleep and it will break his heart to wake her up now. Cindy could not fall asleep, she was so angry at Kai, for saying that he wants to take Ciara with him. 

‘How dare he say he will take Ciara back to Russia with him?! It will be a cold day in hell before that happens. He wants to go to court, fine; I will see him in court. I will not go down without a fight.’ Cindy felt the sadness wash over her. She didn’t even feel the tears falling from her eyes.   
“Oh Kai, how did we end up like this? Threatening each other with court?” Cindy asked herself loudly, she did not hear Kai walk up behind her. She got a huge fright when he suddenly answered the question she asked herself. 

“Because we made stupid choices Cindy.” 

“Kai, don’t sneak up on me like that. What do you want anyway? To come and remind me that Ciara is going back to Russia with you?” Cindy returned to the cold person she was just before she left Kai’s room. Kai, on the other hand, remained calm. He became calm the moment he saw Cindy here up on the roof and he knew that he does not need time to get his thoughts in order, they already are. 

“Yes.”

“What?!” Cindy turned around to face Kai and there was fury in her eyes. It amused Kai to see her so angry, it excited him in a strange way but now was not the time to think of such things. 

“Ciara is coming back with me Cindy.” 

“Over my dead body!” Cindy was about to hit Kai with her right fist but he grabbed her wrist firmly and remained calm. 

“Ciara is coming back with me and so are you Cindy. You both belong with me.” Kai could feel how Cindy’s body relaxed and immediately the fury in her eyes were gone. She looked him in the eye and she saw that there were no longer any anger or hurt in his eyes as there were before, it was all gone. Instead, his eyes glowed with happiness and love.

“What do you mean, we belong with you Kai?” 

“Cindy, I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. I lost you once; I am not going to lose you again, no matter what I have to do. I want you with me; I want us to raise our daughter together.” Kai let go of Cindy’s wrist as she placed her hands on his chest, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. They continued looking at each other. 

“I am sorry for what I did to you in the past.” Kai placed a finger gently on her mouth and smiled at her softly. 

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Forget about it Cindy, it is all in the past. It does not matter, what matters now is our present and our future. Please say you will give me a chance to be a father for Ciara, and to continue loving you?” She smiled at him, crying tears of joy. 

“Of course Kai, from now on we will be the family that we are supposed to be. We both will raise our daughter together, as it is meant to be.” 

They continued looking and smiling at each other while their heads were slowly moving towards each other, until their foreheads touched each other. Cindy was shorter than Kai. They could feel each other’s breath on their own skin and soon their lips touched. They started kissing, both feeling the bolt of electricity flowing through their bodies. Kai wrapped his arms around Cindy’s waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened their kiss. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck, also pulling him closer to her. Soon the two were making out passionately, only stopping for a few seconds to catch their breath, before they continued. They continued for a long time afterwards, tongues dominating each other, hands all over each other. 

Kai did not want to let go of Cindy’s body, the body he missed so much, that he longed for so many times. He was finally re-united with his one true love and he is never going to let her go again. He has dreamt so many nights of this specific moment, where he gets to hold her in his arms again. He loves her so much, more than life itself. And now he can start a life with her, and their daughter. His life is now worth living for again now that Cindy is part of it again. Cindy continued enjoying the tingling feeling she was feeling throughout her whole body, it is just the same as when they were younger. This has to be one of the happiest days of her life. She is united with Kai, her soul mate, her one true love; and they are going to raise their daughter together. She has missed being in his arms, feeling his warmth against her, his kisses all over her. This is where she belongs, with him, by his side. Her heart is complete once more.


	5. Finals, here we come!

Chapter 5 – Finals, here we come

No one knew what to expect the next morning at breakfast, although Ray had a slight idea. Cindy came back to their hotel room just before six that morning and she was in a very good mood, she was smiling and had a glow on her that he has never seen before. She did not say anything but somehow Ray knew that she and Kai had finally talked things out. Cindy was busy with Ciara when Ray and the rest of his team left for breakfast and there was no sign of Kai so far.

“So Ray, do you think they finally talked things out?” 

“I really hope so. Can you guys imagine how aggressive Kai will be if he is still pissed at my sister? I mean, especially if he has to battle against someone. His competitor will be destroyed and we all know Kai can get a lot of strength if he focuses on his emotions.”

“That will be a hectic fight, brutal but awesome, but then again, so will his mood around us. I am kind of getting scared just thinking about how he might act. I really hope those two talked things out and let bygones be bygones, for everyone’s sake.”

“I think we are about to find out in which mood Kai is, here he comes, along with my sister? Now that already says a lot you guys. Quiet, act normal.” 

Ray immediately silenced his friends when Kai and Cindy, along with Ciara, came walking towards their table. Kai was holding Ciara in his left arm and holding Cindy’s hand with his other hand and it was clear that the two are doing just fine. Kai had a smile on his face that his team mates do not recognise; they have never seen their captain this happy. 

“Morning you guys.” 

“Hi there.” 

Kai just nod his head as the others greeted loudly. The two love birds took their seats at the table and Tyson just had to ask of what everyone was already thinking but were too afraid to ask. 

“How does it feel being a dad Kai?”   
Everyone expected Kai to be rude or to ignore him but he shocked them all by his attitude and words. 

“It really is the best feeling in the world, there really is no other way to describe it. I am truly the luckiest guy in the world. I have been re-united with the love of my life,” Kai looked at Cindy and smiled at her before he continued talking “and I gained a daughter that I already love with my entire being. Life is good you guys.” 

“Okay, where is our Captain Cindy? What have you done with this bad ass?” 

Everyone just laughed at Tyson.   
“It is what love does Tyson, it changes one, but don’t get too comfortable. I am sure the moment I leave you guys, your cold captain will be back.”

“And that is a promise. I suggest you enjoy your breakfast and my laid back attitude because after this we have lots of training to do. You guys slacked off for far too long now.”

The other teenage boys all started to moan the moment Kai mentioned training but they knew that it was needed if they want to proceed to the finals. They all enjoyed their breakfast and after Kai and Ray greeted Cindy and Ciara, they started with vigorous training and Kai had intended to push them to their limits. They were all in good shape already but he knew that they all could do much better and that is why he is pushing them so hard. While they were exercising, Kenny was busy doing upgrades on all their blades and also doing research on the other teams. They did not know yet who they will battle, they will only know after the remaining teams have battled and that will happen very soon. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Welcome all you blading fanatics! I am here live at the beyblading stadium here in the very beautiful London where our remaining teams will battle it out for a spot in the finals that will be held in Moscow in one month’s time.” 

The crowd went wild as the DJ addressed the crowd and the audience at home watching the tournament on TV. The commentators were also addressing the audience. 

“We welcome all the fans and I can promise you that you will not be disappointed. My co-commentator, AJ Topper and I, Brad Best, will give you the low down on all our bladers and their progress. We have 13 battles in total, starting with the remaining teams that did not fight in Dubai. The whole tournament will take place over the course of four days. From today on will be the remaining teams fighting to proceed to the next level. After that we have 16 teams left and each will fight for a spot in the finals. It is going to be epic and action packed! So far the teams that have moved onto the next round are The Malice Gang, The Bladebreakers and The Blitzkrieg Boys.” 

“And you know what Brad? This is just the beginning of all the action. I can hardly wait for the finals as I am sure everyone will do their best and stop at nothing to prove to the world that they are the best in this sport. But without further a due, the first battle is about to take place and it is between two local teams. The Liberty Bladers and the Black Army, both very strong teams and they have dominated the blading scene here in London for some time now.” 

Soon the battles started and the remaining teams really did their best to try and win their battles, sadly there always has to be a winner and a loser. The Bladebreakers were sitting in the stadium watching and observing all the teams that were fighting. They will not fight today or the next day. Kenny was recording all the matches and analysing the statistics. Tala and the rest of The Blitzkrieg Boys soon joined The Bladebreakers but the young teens were kind of terrified of the Russian born bladers, they were intimidating. Kai was not fazed at all. He returned to his usual cold self and his team mates did not mind at all. After all, they don’t know him in any other way, it will kind of freak them out if Kai suddenly became all soft and romantic and doing all that fluff. Neither of them is quite ready to see their captain in that way.

And by now Tala and the rest of his team has congratulated Kai on him being a father, although they are keeping it from the media. Kai does not want that kind of attention on Cindy right now; he does not care what the press will say about him but what they will say about Cindy. He wants to protect her from it for now and until she says she is okay with it, only then will he make the announcement that he is a father. Becoming a parent at 15 is not that big a deal, it is the fact that he is a famous sport star and that means scandal and everyone loves a juicy scandal, especially when it involves a young good-looking man having sex. Kai does not understand why every time something involves sex, everyone goes wild about it, like they all secretly get off on it; it really annoys him a lot. His life and the lives of those that he loves are private and he wish he could keep it that way but unfortunately for him, the world has taken some kind of liking in him and all that he does. He has been dubbed the bad boy of the blading world, and it is not like he has asked for it. He is just himself in his matches and somehow that has impressed the fans, mostly the female side of the fans. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day three of the tournament has finally arrived and today is the day The Bladebreakers will fight. They will be fighting against an all-girl team called Vixens. The Blitzkrieg Boys will also battle later on in the day and they will be facing Armoured Battalion.   
Max was up first and was fighting against a girl named Michelle. The Vixens were all very attractive young ladies and looks like they abused their looks to get what they want as Max had learned the hard way. He was going strong and really did look like he was going to beat her; that was until she started to flirt with him and he lost focus. Even Kai yelling and threatening him did not bring him out of his trance that he was caught in. It was only after his blade went flying past his head did he realise what was going on and it was already too late.

“Thank you Max, sweetie, for letting me win, now be a good boy and tell the rest of your team to go easy on us, we are only innocent little girls.” 

She started to blush and acted all innocently towards Max and he nearly fell for it but Kai came and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him from the stage.   
“What is wrong with you?!” 

“I..... I am sorry Kai; I don’t know what came over me.” Max looked towards the floor as Kai gave him an earful. 

“I know what came over you! A pretty girl smiles at you and suddenly your brain stops functioning and you start thinking with that thing in your pants. If you want to get laid, just tell me and I will get someone for you but do it after you fought, not during it!”

Kai was really angry at how Max could get distracted so easily and was slightly worried about the other two, Ray and Tyson. Ray might not easily fall for their tricks but Tyson is another story. There was only one thing to do.

“I am going up next and then you Ray.” 

“Hey, what about me?” 

“Forget it Tyson. I do not want a repeat of what just happened with Max. At least I know that both Ray and I will think with our heads.” 

“Yeah sure, that’s why you got your girl pregnant at 15.”

Tyson muttered which he hoped that only he could hear but was very mistaken. They all heard and they gasped in shock, all but Kai. Ray and Max had to grab hold of Kai as he wanted to attack Tyson. Tyson backed up and immediately regretted saying what he had said. The way Kai was glaring at him while being held back looked very murderous. Kai’s eyes looked much darker and almost had a red glint in them which terrified Tyson. 

“Dude, I am sorry. I did not mean any of it.” 

“You better pray that one day I do not forget that we were team mates and friends, because I promise you Tyson, you will pay dearly for it.” 

The tone in which Kai spoke sent chills down everyone’s spines; he did not talk loud or scream. He said it in a cold and deeper voice that hardly sounded like his own. They have never heard him talk like that and they did not like it all. 

“Let go.” 

Ray and Max released Kai and Tyson backed up even more away from Kai, but Kai just glared at him once more before turning and heading for the dish.  
He will fight against a black haired girl named Kiki.

“Are you ready?” Both bladers nodded their heads.

“Okay, 3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!”   
Kai and Kiki released their blades at the same time and Kai’s landed with quite the force. He clearly was still very pissed at Tyson and was channelling his emotions into his blade, too bad for Kiki. She did not even get a chance to attack Kai for her blade went flying out of the dish; he hit her blade so hard that it landed in the last rows of the stadium at the top. The crowd went quiet for a short moment before exploding in cheers.

“That has got to be the shortest battle in the history of blading but Kai sure kicked some butt!” 

Kai took his blade and without sparing Kiki another glance, went back to rest of his team. The other boys did not know what to say. Tyson steered clear of Kai. 

“You are next Ray. Don’t disappoint me.” Ray nodded his head and went up to the stadium. He was fighting against a girl named Tatiana. 

“3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!”   
The two released their blades at the same time. And just like with Max she also tried to flirt and distract Ray’s focus but he was more terrified of Kai to focus on anything else.

‘I really hope this will not influence the rest of the tournament. Kai really frightened me earlier. That was not the Kai I know and respect. Stupid Tyson, I just wish he would once in his life learn to think before he talks. Kai can do some serious damage if he is given the chance. Tyson can be lucky Max and I stopped him otherwise Kai would not have cared if there are thousands of people around, he really would have hurt Tyson.’ 

Ray was lost in his thoughts but not too lost to not be able to not focus on the battle. It was an intense battle. It turns out not only are the Vixens good-looking, but they have some real blading skills as Ray was experiencing. 

“Hang on Driger, you almost have her.”

“Black mamba, poison kiss!” Tatiana’s bit-beast was a black snake and wrapped it tightly around Driger’s body. 

“Come on Driger, tiger claw attack!” Driger started wriggling itself loose from the snake’s grip and after some time, was completely free. It started hitting and playing with Black mamba, just like a real cat would play with a snake and soon enough, the battle was over.

“And Ray is the winner which means The Bladebreakers proceed to the finals!” The crowd went wild. Ray and Tatiana shook hands and went back to their teams. Kai just looked at Ray then stood up. Tyson still kept his distance from Kai. 

“Congratulations Ray! I knew you could do it.” 

“Thanks Kenny. Hey, how is Kai doing? He seems.....his usual cold self.” 

“It looks like he has calmed down. Tyson, I think you should go apologise to Kai. What you said was really uncalled for.” 

Tyson wanted to say something but Ray interrupted. “I agree Tyson, remember, it is my sister that you are talking about, not just some random girl and Kai entrusted us with his past, he opened up about a very deep and painful part of his life. Now I demand you go apologise to Kai and that is the end of it.” 

Tyson huffed. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him now. But if anything happens to me, it will be on your conscious.”

“Just go Tyson.” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Tyson left to go find Kai and the rest of the team headed for their locker room to collect their things and watch the rest of the remaining battles. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you guys sure we are allowed into this club? I mean, we all are underage.” 

“Relax Tyson, we know the owner, and both I and Kai kind have shares in this club so relax. I am here to show you how to party and we also have to celebrate both out teams’ victories, so come on.” 

Tala and the rest of his team have joined up with The Bladebreakers and Cindy. They were going to a club to celebrate and to just relax before they have to leave for Moscow to train more for the finals. Tyson did manage to find Kai and apologise to him for what he said, and luckily for him Kai let it go. He did not say anything but it was visible in his attitude. Cindy and Ray’s cousin said she would babysit Ciara so that Cindy can go out and enjoy herself. They were all allowed into the club. The bouncer immediately recognised Tala and Kai. The Bladebreakers were all amazed at how the club on the inside looked like. It was dark but there were many laser lights that lit up the place. There were hundreds of people dancing. It had two levels, the upper level was the bars with tables and chairs and there were people leaning against the railings looking down onto the people on the lower level. 

“Wow, now this looks like fun!”

“Come on; let me get you guys a drink.” 

The Bladebreakers followed Tala up onto the next floor. The rest of The Blitzkrieg Boys along with Cindy and Kai went onto the dance floor. There were also a few bars on the lower floor but they were much busier than those on the second level. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost three hours have gone by. Tyson and Kenny laid passed out in one of the offices, they had too much to drink, all thanks to Bryan and Ian. Spencer left with twins. Ray was in a mellow mood, he was not a total stranger to alcohol. In his village it was tradition to drink the traditional alcohol at family gatherings. He was leaning on the railings with his arms, drink in one hand, and looking over the dancing crowd. He spotted his sister with Kai. They looked so happy. They were holding each other and just swaying slowly around, not caring about keeping in rhythm with the music. Their eyes were closed and their foreheads were slightly pressed against each other. They were in their own world, not caring about anything or anyone else at the moment. Ray was pleased to see his sister and his captain this happy.

“You can relax Ray; your sister is in good hands.” 

Tala hanged onto Ray with his one arm and held a drink in his other hand and it was clear that he had a lot of drinks already.   
“You see those two my friend; that is what true love is made of, the kind that only exists in fairy tales. The type of love most of us will never find. Kai and Cindy are made for each other. I have been there from the beginning and I can promise you, they are soul mates. Your sister will never find someone better than Kai.”   
“Thanks Tala, it means a lot to me that you say those things.”

“My pleasure, now what do you say we go find you some nice piece of ass.”   
Tala said with a sadistic smirk. Ray just laughed but agreed, seems like Ray is not that innocent after all. Cindy and Kai continued to just slowly sway from side to side, holding each other closely, Kai’s hands were on Cindy’s hips and her arms were around his neck. Their foreheads were still pressed against each other with their eyes closed until Cindy moved away. They looked deep into each other’s eyes, the love visible in both of their eyes. Cindy leaned towards Kai’s right ear to whisper to him.

“Kai, make love to me.” 

They again looked deep into each other’s eyes and started to kiss passionately, not caring about the dancing people around them. They pulled each other closely the more heated the make-out session became and soon had to part to breathe.

“Let’s go.”  
Kai took Cindy by the hand and led her through the dancing crowd. He just sent Tala a text to let him know that he and Cindy is leaving. Kai got a cab for him and Cindy and they headed for a five star hotel. Tonight will be their first time to be intimate with each other since they have found each other again. Tala and Ray also found girls to take home, for Tala it is nothing new, for Ray it is. It will be his first time with a woman and luckily for him, Tala gave him advice and also provided him with protection for the night. Tala arranged for staff of the club to go and drop of Tyson and Kenny as soon as they wake up, even if it is the next day. Luckily for them their plane only leaves at night time, it gives them some time to sleep off the horrible hangover the two will feel. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Bladebreakers were at the airport. The Blitzkrieg Boys have already left for Moscow, they took an earlier flight. Kai and Ray were standing with Cindy and Ciara. Ray greeted his sister and niece and left to give his sister and Kai some alone time.

“Remember what we talked about this morning, as soon as I have settled in I am coming back for you and our daughter so that we can be together.” 

“I cannot wait Kai. A week will be more than enough time to get our affairs in order. I will try not to miss you too much.” Cindy smiled sweetly at Kai, which was holding Ciara with his left arm.

“I love you Cindy, don’t ever forget it.” 

“I won’t and I love you to, more than you know.” 

“Flight A557, London to Moscow boarding now.”

The announcement of Kai’s flight was announced.

“Well, that’s us. See you soon my love.” 

“See you, come on Ciara, say bye to daddy.” Ciara and her father hugged each other tightly before Cindy took her. She and Kai shared a deep kiss before he followed the rest of his team mates. Cindy stayed until she saw their plane take off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was jet lagged after they landed and Kai told them to sleep it off. He is going to take them to another club that night to show how the Russians party. Solange and Miguel are going to join them. Kai has already informed his siblings and is parents about him and Cindy and his parents are over the moon that they are grandparents. They have talked with Kai and they have decided Cindy and Ciara will move in with them until both she and Kai are of age to go and live on their own which will be in a few months time. They are going to start looking for houses. Solange cannot wait to meet her little niece and surprisingly, after Kai told his siblings about Cindy, Miguel’s whole attitude towards Kai changed, although the two brothers still have to talk things over. Tala also came to the mansion after the boys landed, he had something to discuss with Kai.

“Come on Kai, they can get on without you, I am sure Ray will keep them in check.”

“I don’t know Tala, they are going to be pissed if I leave them just before the finals and join your team. I mean, Ray and I are technically brother in laws, just imagine what kind of drama it will cause.” 

“At least think about Kai, just don’t take too long. We have to start training for the finals.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it but don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Cool, see you later at Infinity.” 

“Yeah, see you.” Tala left and Kai went straight to bed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Do we have any leads so far?” 

“Not yet, sir.” 

“How is this possible, we are the FBI, how can we not be able to crack this case?” 

“With all due respect sir, last time Interpol also had trouble tracking down the X-twins, even after the Russian police set a trap for them. They really are skilled killers and they cover their tracks very good.”

“I want those killers behind bars, get in more back up, I don’t care what it takes, even if we have to sacrifice a few good men, I want them caught.” 

“You cannot be serious sir, too much innocent blood has already been spilled.”

“Officer, this is for the greater good, a few innocent people being sacrificed to save hundreds more in the future is worth it.”

“Sir please, look, they have not killed in the last few days, maybe they have stopped.” 

“They will never stop, just because there have not been any killings the last couple of days does not mean they have stopped. Now get to work, I want this case cracked and I want the X-twins caught.”   
“Yes sir.” 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“I take it you also know the owners of this club?” 

“We are the owners Ray.” 

“How much money do you and Kai really have?” 

Tala laughed. “It has got nothing to do with money, we are just young and ambitious and we both love the business world, you have to start somewhere right and what better way than a club, a very big club, but come on, you are our VIP’s.” 

Tala and the Bladebreakers went into club Infinity which belongs to both Tala and Kai. The club was much bigger than the one they were at in London. It had three levels, two levels were dance floors, each playing its own type of music, the third floor at the top was the VIP section where only the elite hangs out. It also had private rooms for those who want to get away from the crowd, and also for those who want to get intimate with someone, but that was only available for the very close clients of Kai and Tala. On each floor were a number of bars, there were literally a few thousand people in this club. 

“Holy shit, are you sure this is just a club?!” 

“Of course, now follow me; I can’t let my special VIP guests hang around here!” 

Ray and Tala had to yell at each other because of the loud music. Various coloured laser lights were displayed with the occasional smoke machine going off. At the corners were professional dancers in cages, just dancing and giving a show to those who were watching. There was a different DJ on each floor. Many people had glow sticks in their hands and were just getting lost in their own worlds. They finally reached the third floor and it was much less crowded than the other two levels, and they could at least have a descent conversation with another without having to scream their heads off.

“This is where our special clients chill most of the time.” 

“It really is a nice place you two have here.” 

Kai came towards the teenage boys with two waiters and they carried trays of various shots. Kai had a very evil smirk on his face and it is clear he has plans for the innocent boys.

“Let me introduce you to the way me and Tala usually drink, Tyson you first.” Kai handed him a shot filled with a blue and green liquid. 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t ask questions, just drink.” 

Tyson drank the shot and immediately started to cough. “What the hell is that?” 

“Don’t worry about it, just enjoy it. You rest are next.” Kai handed the rest of them the same shot he gave Tyson and they all seemed to enjoy it. Tala laughed at them, knowing very well that they may feel well now, but later on, they won’t even be able to remember what gender they are. 

“Now it is a party!”

The boys all started to dance after Tala brought a few girls over. Kai seemed to have disappeared from them but after about 20 minutes he returned and was very amused at the sight before him. Kenny and Max were dancing quite scandalous with a few girls, Ray was seated on a couch with a girl on top of him, and the two were making out furiously.

“Who’s idea was that?” Kai asked Tala while nodding towards Ray.

“Oh you don’t know. In London I introduced Ray to the world of getting laid. I can proudly say I am the reason he is a man and no longer an innocent boy.” Kai just sniggered at this.   
It is always very entertaining for him to see how Tala just loves corrupting the innocent and he does it so well, he does not need to do a lot of convincing, just a few words and they are pulled into which ever dark plans he has for his victims, and by the looks of it, Ray was in deep. And now it looks like Tyson is Tala’s next victim. Kai had to try his best to hold in his laughter.

“So Tyson, you still a virgin?” 

Tyson immediately went pale at this question. “Yeah, why do ask? I’ll have you know I am very proud to still be one.” 

“I am also proud for your sake Tyson, really I am but don’t you want to become a man? You know, a teenage boy that girls can call a man, a real man, like me. I am still a teenager but no one calls me that, well, at least not the female section of the population. Just imagine what they will say about you, Tyson, the 15 year old man that rocks my world and makes me scream his name in pure ecstasy. Doesn’t that just sound so sweet in your ears?”

Tyson just looked at Tala, he did not know what to reply to that. “What are you talking about Tala?”

“Come on Tyson, don’t you want to have sex, to be inside a girl as deep as possible and give her endless pleasures so that she will always remember you? I can give you a few pointers if you want. Not to blow my own horn but I have made quite a few girls scream and claw my back out of pure pleasure, and by a few, I mean a few dozen.” 

“Dude, you need to get yourself tested.” 

Tala just laughed. “I do that once a month and relax, I know all about safety and I don’t just take the first girl that comes across my path. I like the classy ones, those that take care of themselves, and you know, just say the word and I can get you one also, or a few, just as you wish. What do you say Tyson? We do have rooms available and they are very clean and classy. Just say it and I can have a girl here with you in a few minutes time.” 

Tyson looked very nervous and Kai almost felt pity for the poor guy but secretly he also enjoyed it. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure, but you are missing out, that’s all I am going to say.”

“I am sure Tala, guess that’s my loss then isn’t it.” 

Tyson smiled nervously at Tala before he excused himself in a hurry and ran for the bathroom. 

“You really are a special type of sadist Tala.” 

“Come on Kai, it is just innocent fun, although I am somewhat disappointed that he didn’t give in. Oh well, just have to try harder next time. That boy is practically bagging to be corrupted by me.” 

“Yeah, I am sure he is. Just leave Max and Kenny alone.”

“What?!” Tala pretended to be very shocked. “Kai, I am hurt. How can you think I will corrupt those two angels?”

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at Tala’s way of expressing himself. “I know you too well, that’s why.” The two friends laughed again. 

Tala glanced at his watch and saw the time. “Hey, it’s time. Shall we?”

“Sure. I already asked Tanja to keep an eye on these boys until we return.”

“Good, well, after you.”   
Kai and Tala left the club quietly without any of their friends noticing. Tyson was still hiding out in the bathroom; Ray has disappeared into one of the rooms with the girl he was making out with. Max was passed out and Kenny was still dancing with a few girls but it did not look like he was going to last much longer. His glasses were askew on his face and he could hardly keep his balance anymore. The night has turned into a huge success for them all. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two well built figures were standing in a secluded building, in a large safe to be more exact, the two were busy washing blood from axes.

“They really think they are dealing with amateur killers. They couldn’t catch us last time, what makes them think they can catch us now, even if they called in the help of the FBI.”

The other one laughed. “You must admit, we should feel honoured that they brought in international help, again. Last time it was Interpol, and now the FBI. Who is it going to be next? Maybe they will even call in the Russian mob.” 

“Now that will be hilarious. That will mean they are so desperate that they have to ask criminals to help them, what a bunch of dumbasses.” 

The two broke out in laughter and couldn’t stop laughing for a good few minutes.

“When will they realise that we are just too smart for them. Setting up surveillance teams, trying to analyse our bike tracks, we know all about those stuff, even setting up decoys won’t help. We are just unstoppable, the only way they will ever know who the X-twins are, is if we go turn ourselves in and I am not planning on doing that anytime soon.”

“Me neither. Having all this power is just too addictive to give up, striking fear and panic into these weaklings, is what makes it worth it to keep on doing this. I can hardly wait to strike again tomorrow night. I think we did pretty good tonight, considering the short time we had.”

“Yeah, 42 bodies is actually a record for us. I can already see the authorities’ faces in the morning after they have counted all the bodies, just wish I could have seen it.”

“Maybe they will show it on the news, the idiots have to address the city some or other time. The people would want to know if they have made any progress in catching us, suckers.”

They sniggered. “Well, I’m beat, let’s call it a day. Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day.” 

“Tell me about it.” The two men placed their axes onto a table and covered their black bikes with protective covers and closed the safe. They left their location in a Ford F650 truck.


	6. They are gone?

Chapter 6 – They are gone?

“Oh, my head is killing me.”

Kenny and Ray laughed at Max’s antics. He was leaning over the kitchen counter, holding his head in both his hands.

“How much did you drink last night?”

“I really don’t remember, hey, how did we get home? I don’t even remember that.” 

“What exactly do you remember Maxie?” 

Max laughed nervously. “Some pretty girls, and that’s about it.”

The other two boys laughed along with Max.   
“Well, if Tala has taught me anything is that when a man does not remember his night out, it means it was one kickass night.”

“I think I have to agree with him on that.” 

The three boys continued talking until Miguel joined them. Turns out he is still a teenager at heart, even though he no longer is one. Solange also joined them later and the five of them exchanged stories about funny events from their child hood. Tyson was still asleep and Kai had an early breakfast appointment with his grandfather.  
Voltaire Hiwatari is the head of his family and also the founder of Hiwatari Enterprises. He and Kai are very close with each other and he was probably the most heartbroken about what happened to Kai after Cindy left. Kai also loves his grandfather very much and he is usually the first one he goes to when he wants advice on something important. Kai had to tell his grandfather that he is going to be a ‘grand-daddy’, and he really wants to see his grandfather’s face. Kai remembers how excited Voltaire was two years ago after he and Cindy mentioned it at dinner one night that they are expecting.

Kai told his team that today is the last day for them to relax, seeing as he has a few things to get in order. He wants to set everything in order for Cindy and Ciara’s arrival which hopefully will be in a week’s time, he really wants to try and finish off everything today. He cannot wait to have the love of his life and their daughter with him. He also still has to think about Tala’s proposal to join The Blitzkrieg Boys, but right now he has more important things to think about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time has just reached four minutes to five the afternoon. Kai is still out doing errands. Tyson finally woke up and right now is sitting in front of the TV, waiting for the five o’ clock news. Being in London he has missed out on the Russian news, more specifically, news on the X-twins. Finally the news started and the headlines were read, no surprise that the X-twins were first. 

“Police investigators are still trying to find any leads on the X-twins and so far no success; last night a total of 42 people have been decapitated, all with the aid of an axe, the notorious weapons that the two killers use to kill their victims. Although there have been no killings for the last couple of days up until last night, it seems that the two killers have made up for what they have missed in the days they did not kill. Most of the family members of the victims of last night have already been informed and out of respect for all the families that have lost loved ones by the X-twins, their identities will not be made public, until their families decide otherwise. International help has also been brought in, in the form of the FBI and as soon as they have leads or identities, the public will be informed of the progress. For the time being the public is reminded to avoid walking out at night time, whether in groups or not, and to try and avoid running errands at night for their own safety; now onto our next story. The minister of......” 

Tyson shut off the TV.   
‘I wish I could give those two killers a piece of my mind. How can you kill someone just like that in cold blood? I wonder what made them do something like this in the first place, they are definitely beyond insane. I really wish that if the police find them that they kill them immediately; they shouldn’t even try to take them to court and try them for all those murders. They should be executed; the both of them should be tied up against two poles and let the public have their way with them, public justice will do it. It won’t bring back all those innocent victims but at least it will bring some closure to the loved ones left behind.’  
Tyson headed out to the back where the rest of his team was, they started to practice on their own, just to let their bit-beast out a little. Max felt much better.   
“Hey Tyson, what’s up, you look kind of down.”

“I just watched the news, that’s all. Seems like those coward serial killers took a small vacation for a few days and started killing last night, and it looks like they were trying to make up for all those days they did not kill. They killed 42 people last night.” 

“Whow, that is quite a few people, but look Tyson, I know it is difficult for you but you really shouldn’t let it bother you that much. After a month we will be back in Japan and then you don’t have to worry about being in the same city as two serial killers.”

“Ray, you just don’t get it, none of you do. These are innocent people that are being killed just like that, they don’t even get a chance to say good bye to those they love, and I really feel sorry for them.”

“We all feel bad for the victims but we still have the championship to concentrate on and I am sure you want to be the world champion.” Ray gave Tyson an assuring smile which Tyson finally returned.

“I guess you are right, fine, I will try and let it not bother me that much, especially around Kai; he is already pissed at me about me going on about these killers. Okay fine; so, who wants to battle me?” Tyson asked with his usual grin on his face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Come on Kai, or do you want me to beg on my knees?” 

Kai smirked at Tala. “Well....”

“Oh come on, I was just joking. We really could use you on our team, I mean, don’t you want to be on the team with your best friend, your partner in crime?”

“Hn.” 

“Please Kai, pretty please, I am begging you. Just ditch them, they can survive without you.”

Kai glared at Tala  
.   
“Okay, maybe not, but I am sure Ray will step up perfectly and take the lead, he is some guy, I really like him.”

“Like him enough to convince his captain to just leave them like that?”

“He is a big boy, he is a man, and he can handle it.”

“I said it before, I will think about it.”

“How much time do you still need? Time is not stopping for us, you know that Kai, the tournament is getting closer by the day.”

“Just relax Tala, I’ll give you my answer soon enough, now shut it for now, we are here.”

Kai and Tala walked through the front door of his family’s mansion. Kai heard all the commotion at the back and headed for that area. He was almost proud at what he saw, however, he will never admit that to his team mates. 

“Well, well, look here Kai, your team is practicing without the help of their captain.” Tala said with a huge smirk on his face. 

“Hn.”   
“Go Driger!”

“Attack Draciel!” 

“Stay on him Dragoon!”

Tyson, Ray and Max were having a three way battle while Kenny analysed everything on his laptop. Kai came to stand next to where Kenny was sitting. 

“How long have they been practicing?”

“They started just past five. Driger seems to have the upper hand, although Max started off great. Tyson is a little bit down so he is not performing at his best now.” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

Kenny stuttered a bit, knowing how Kai felt about Tyson and the case of the serial killers, but Kenny had too much respect, and a little fear, to lie to Kai. “He watched the news.” 

“And let me guess, those X-twins were the top story.”

“Yeah, he said they killed something like 42 people last night so he is kind of down in the dumps about all those innocent victims.” 

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. ‘I don’t know how much more I can take this shit,’ Kai thought to himself.

Tala also joined in the conversation. “So Tyson is a fan of the X-twins.” 

“He is obsessed with them, and it is really pissing me off.” Kai walked over to the dish and the boys all called back their blades the moment Kai stood still next to the dish. “So, whose idea was it to practice?” Kai sounded his usual cold self and they all hesitated for a while before Ray finally answered.

“It was my idea. I thought it will do us some good.”

Kai look at Ray and just nodded his head. “You all better be up at five tomorrow morning. We have our own private gym here and we are starting with some good old-fashioned exercising tomorrow, so.....” Kai turned his focus on Tyson. “If you want to have breakfast before then, I suggest you get up earlier, as a matter of fact, I think I am going to wake up all of you at four so that you can all get in a nutritious meal, because I can promise you, you will need it. And there will be no watching the news, do you understand Tyson?”

Tyson just pouted. “Fine.” 

Kai left them and he and Tala returned back into the mansion. 

“I’m going to the study to go call Cindy, you, just do what you always do at my house.” 

Tala laughed at Kai. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Kai closed the door of the study just as Solange came walking down the stairs.

“Well, hello gorgeous.”

“Really Tala, you still use that lame line? I don’t recall that it ever worked on me.” 

“That makes you an exception then.” 

“Really? Guess there are more airheaded girls than I originally thought then.”

The two smirked at each other. “Always so feisty, I like that. It ignites a fire inside of me.” 

“Inside of you, or inside of your pants?”

“Ouch, that hurt you know.”

“My heart bleeds for you Tala, now don’t you have some innocent person to go and corrupt with your evil?” 

“Ah come on Solange, how long have we known each other now?”

“Too long if you ask me.” 

“So, and that means you know I am not evil.”

Solange burst out in laughter. “Tala, really, since when have you taken up stand up comedy? It really is hilarious.” Solange moved closer towards Tala up until they were only a few inches away from each other. She leaned closer and started to speak in a huskily voice into his left ear. “You are an evil boy, a very, very bad boy Tala; that is why we had so much fun in the past.” 

Tala felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body as he felt Solange’s breath against his skin.

“So don’t tell me you are not evil. I know you, maybe even better than you know yourself.” Tala turned his head, he wanted to kiss her but she pulled away. “The past is the past Tala, just leave it at that.” The two looked at each other one last time before Solange left to go and see what the Bladebreakers were doing. 

She and Tala dated around the time Cindy and Kai met up but it only lasted for a few months. They continued to fool around after that but it stopped when Tala decided to become a player and so Solange ended the fooling around. She didn’t want to catch something, even though up until today Tala takes great care in his safety. After she ended it, he still tried to rekindle their romance, even asking Kai to help, but she refused every time. Deep down they were still in love with each other; Solange, being a Hiwatari, is too proud to admit her feelings; Tala just doesn’t want to be turned down anymore so would rather keep his feelings a secret and continue loving her from a distance. Kai knows his best friend is still in love with his sister, it is clear in his eyes and how his facial expression changes whenever he sees her, but he can’t force his sister into something. The two of them has to sort it out themselves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I....I can’t take anymore of this Kai, please.”

“Stop whining Tyson. You can handle this and much more.”

Tyson huffed again. He was panting heavily. They have been up since four; exercising since five. It is now past 10 am and all of them are exhausted, excluding Kai. They still have to practice blading and Kai said lunch will only be at one, but somehow he might have to make it earlier. 

“Fine, do 20 more push-ups then you can take a break.”

“Yes!” they all exclaimed. Kai did the last 20 push-ups with his team but did not join them in the living room for the tea-break. He ordered his kitchen staff to make them something light, this was only a light meal and a short break. After finishing the push-ups Kai decided lunch will still be at one, but they can have a small tea break.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“So Tala, do you think Kai will join us?” 

“Oh he will; I know him, he likes to win and he knows that with us he stands a very good chance of that. Just give it a day or two; he’ll come to his senses very soon. Until then, we keep on training; there is no excuse for slacking.”

“Sure thing; you guys heard him, back to training!”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is around eight that evening and The Bladebreakers along with The Blitzkrieg Boys, Solange and Miguel were at a restaurant. Solange suggested they all relax a bit, seeing as her brother had pushed his team mates beyond their limits; she also assumed that Tala had done the same with his team.

“You boys look beat, looks like they were really hard on you.”

The Bladebreakers all grunted.

“Stop your whining. You can be glad it is Kai that trained you and not Boris.”

“Who is Boris?”

“The strictest man you will ever meet. The five of us attended his military school, and believe me, you will never forget the training you received there.”

“What kind of training?”

“For starters, you get up at four every morning, including weekends and his school is located in the deepest parts of Siberia where the cold is a type of hell on its own. You get up that time and in that freezing temperature you have to take a shower, in cold water.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“No joke. After that cold shower, you get only enough food to hold out so that you don’t faint. If you do faint later on, you get punished brutally for not eating enough that morning. Now the breakfast they served us was not always eatable, raw liver, raw eggs, mostly raw stuff; they believed cooking them will remove most of the necessary nutrients and energy, and we need every little bit of it. Training involved hours upon hours of running, doing weights, push-ups, and hand to hand combat with the other students. All five of us are trained in various martial arts, highly trained if I may add. We are also trained in other specialities but unfortunately if we tell you guys what they are, we have to kill you.”

Tyson immediately gulped after Tala said this with that sadistic smile of his. “You only get to bed at about ten or eleven, and by that time you are so tired you don’t care about dinner. You just want to lie down. We trained like that for four years. You see, what Kai put you through today is nothing compared to what we went through so consider yourself very lucky.” 

“I guess, if you put it that way, but still, Kai is brutal. Now I also kind of understand why Kai is the way he is, the cold tough guy.” 

Tala and the others laughed. “Oh no Tyson, Kai is like that by nature.” 

“Hn.” Kai just glared at Tala with murderous eyes and then returned back to his usual pose, crossed arms and eyes closed.

They all continued enjoying the rest of the evening and their dinner, and the boys of The Bladebreakers finally relaxed completely in the company of The Blitzkrieg boys. Kai was kind of in a pissed off mood but the others did not seem to notice, except Tala and Solange. They knew something was wrong but knew better than not to bother him about it now. They just hoped that none of the others do something stupid that will set him off completely, things might get very ugly then. After two rounds of dessert and a few bottles of French champagne, Solange made the suggestion to take a walk; what she did not know at the time, is that what she had just asked is going to set of some unfortunate events. 

“We can’t take a walk.” 

“Why not Tyson?”

“Have you forgotten about those two cowards that kill? The news people advised the public to avoid walking at night, even if they are in groups.”

“That’s it!”

Everyone jumped as Kai suddenly stood up and slammed both of his fists on to the table. The whole restaurant turned quiet and faced Kai. Kai walked up to Tyson and grabbed him by his collar with both his hands and yanked him up with a great force.

“Let go of him Kai.” Kai did not listen to Miguel and dragged Tyson towards the door.

“What are you doing Kai? Let go of me!”

Tyson struggled in Kai’s grip but with no success. Kai did not say anything until they reached outside, and by this time all the others have joined the two team mates.

“Yo X-twins, you out there?! Here is someone that calls you two cowards! Come and get him!”

“Kai please, what are you doing? Please let me go, please!” 

Tyson was begging and still struggling in Kai’s firm grip but to no avail. “Come and get him!”

“Kai! That’s enough!” Kai did not pay any attention to Solange and still held on tight to Tyson. Ray and Max also started pleading with Kai to release Tyson. It wasn’t until Tala placed his hand gently on Kai’s shoulder that Kai came back to his senses. He released Tyson, more like pushed him away which caused Tyson to fall to the ground.

“What the hell is your problem Kai?! Are you out of your mind?!” Kai glared at Tyson the same way he did as in London and it freaked Tyson out a little seeing how Kai looked at him. Tyson got up and he and Kai just stared at each other, Tyson panting a bit from his struggle earlier. “Excuse me if I care about our safety okay! All you care about is just yourself and to hell with everyone else on this planet!” 

“You better watch what you say Tyson, I am warning you.” The coldness of Kai’s voice sent chills along everyone’s spines. 

“I am not afraid of you Kai!” Tyson knew he was lying but he isn’t going to admit it right now. “You are selfish and heartless.” 

Kai suddenly smirked at Tyson and this worried him. “I am about to show you just how heartless I can get. From this point on, I am out of the team, and I am not joining you ever again, or at least, for as long as you are on the same team. Good luck with the finals because here is a little bit of advice.” Kai moved closer to Tyson up until they were almost face to face. “I am going to go out of my way to beat and destroy you.” There was an evil glint in Kai’s eyes as he spoke. “I will see you in the finals and I will make you regret that you ever disrespected me, and that you can be certain of, Tyson.”

No one expected the announcement Kai had just made. 

“Kai? Are you serious about quitting the team?”

“Yes Ray, I am. I am joining up with The Blitzkrieg Boys, so I will see you in the finals. You can continue staying at our mansion and continue training there but as of now, we no longer are team mates. I suggest you take over the team, you have the right qualities to be their captain.” Kai’s demeanour has changed into that of a calm one when he started talking to Ray. “I am sure you will lead the team all the way to the finals, I have faith in you.” 

“But.....Kai, we need you.” 

“No, you don’t need me and you have proven that to me yesterday. Good luck Ray. I really wish to stay friends with you all after this, but I cannot continue being part of this team while Tyson and I have issues, issues that we unfortunately cannot resolve, please try to understand.” 

“I guess, but it just hurts that you are capable of leaving us this quick.” 

“Don’t take it personally Ray, I do not hate or dislike any of you, but it is for the best. My mind is made up.” 

No one knew what to say, so Tala decided to break the silence. “Well, now that that is out of the way, I think we all should call it a night. Kai, mind leaving with us? We have some stuff to discuss about the team.” Kai just nodded. 

“Night guys.”

“Night.”

Kai and the rest of The Blitzkrieg Boys left while Solange and the rest went back into the restaurant. They are going to order some more dessert to help them overcome the shock of Kai leaving the team. Tyson regretted saying all those things to Kai as it his fault that their captain left them. He finally managed to push Kai over the edge and it might have cost them the championship, not that he doubts his own skills and that of his other team mates, but without Kai’s guidance they never would have made it this far in the first place. He guesses he should swallow his pride and beg Kai to come back, but only tomorrow. Kai needs time to calm down and they all need a good rest after the brutal training they went through during the day. Tyson wasn’t even in the mood to eat his dessert and Tyson not eating means there is seriously something wrong with him. ‘Tomorrow is another day and maybe things will be better.’

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“You did the right thing Kai, you are on the team you are suppose to be.” 

“Hn.” 

All five boys were at Bryan’s mansion.

All five boys come from very rich families and all live in mansions, and even though they all have more money they can dream about, none of them flaunt their wealth. They all stay down to earth and mix with all types of people, although many find them very intimidating. They all appear very cold and heartless, when in fact they are nice guys. They love to pull pranks, and like Tala, like to corrupt the innocent, and of course, they just love the ladies. The five are very close, since their child hood. Tala and Kai knew each other since their toddler years, and the two of them met Spencer, Bryan and Ian at Boris’ school where they stayed together all the time, protecting each other and encouraging each other. Since then, they all remained close with each other. After finishing their training at the school, they all developed the same love and passion for the sport of blading and have pushed each other so that they can be the best bladers in the world and so far it has paid off. The Blitzkrieg Boys along with Kai are the most feared bladers in the blading community, due to how aggressive they fight and always go in for the kill, not literally though; they are always prepared to do whatever it takes to win, losing for them is not an option. That, they partly blame on the training they went through, and the rest they blame on their ambition they inherited from their families.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ray woke up hearing a commotion down stairs although he could not hear who exactly was involved. He sneaked down stairs until he could hear the voices clearly, he could hear Solange raising her voice towards someone.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Come on Solange, your brother don’t need me to influence him.”

“You really are a bastard.”

“Solange stop it! I quit on my own, I did not need Tala to help me do it, so get over yourself, and what do you care anyway, are you in love with one of them or what?”

Solange looked taken aback after Kai just said. 

“So you are? Who is it Solange?”

“That’s none of your business Tala.” 

“Whatever, my mind is made up and nothing is going to change it, and that’s final. Now excuse me, I have to go pack.” 

“Where are you going?”

“If you must know, Tala and I are leaving for London in a few hours time, around ten somewhere. I am bringing back Cindy and Ciara in a few days’ time.”

Solange immediately forgot about their disagreement earlier and her face lit up. “Can I please come with you guys? I can’t wait to meet my little niece.”

Kai just smiled at how his sister got excited about his daughter. “It would be better if you stay here, it will only be a few days. I need you to be here to get everything in order for Cindy, you girls know about all those stuff. The baby stuff will be delivered tomorrow; Maggie knows what room I set out for Ciara. It will mean a lot to me if you start getting her room ready.”

Solange hugged her brother tightly. “Of course! I cannot wait!” She released her brother. “What are you waiting for? Go pack already!”   
Tala and Kai sniggered at Solange and went upstairs. Ray quickly ran back to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solange and Miguel along with The Bladebreakers sat at the breakfast table. Tyson was still down but luckily he was eating for an army again. 

“Why don’t we go to the airport and see them off?”

“Are you sure Tyson?”

“Yeah, I really feel bad and I want to apologise to Kai, and I really want to do it before he leaves for London.”

“Okay cool, finish up then we can leave. I am sure Kai will appreciate that a lot if you do that, but you do know that Kai will not come back to the team, right?”

“I know and I already made peace with that. I know it is my fault and the only way to set things right is to try my best in every match, up until we reach the finals.”

“I am glad to hear that Tyson, just keep holding onto that and I am sure you and my brother will meet each other in the finals. I’ll go tell the driver to get ready.” They all finished their breakfast and were soon headed for the airport. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Who do you think your sister is in love with?” 

“Are you serious Tala?”

“I’m just curious okay.”

“Sure you are. In my honest opinion, I think it is Ray, your new best friend.”

“He is not my best friend. And why do you think is might be Ray?”

“Who else then? The other three are way too immature for her; besides, Ray has qualities that girls will find very attractive, so why not my sister? Tala, look, why don’t you just tell Solange how you feel, maybe she will finally come to her senses.”

“I don’t know Kai. Your sister has made it clear on various occasions she does not want to get involved with me.”

“And you know the reason for that right?” 

“Yeah, because of my playboy manners.”

“Exactly, and if you ask me, if you really are serious about my sister, you know what you have to do.”

“I guess. Fine, after we return from London, no more one night stands, no more flings, nothing. I am going to prove to your sister that I am the right guy for her.”

“Good.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The six finally arrived at the airport but Miguel and Solange immediately saw that something was different about the place. Surprisingly, Tyson also noticed.   
“Is it just me or is there way more security than there was last time?” 

“It is not just you. It is like they quadrupled and some even have weapons. What is going on?”

“Should we ask?” 

“I doubt we will get any answers but it is worth taking a chance.” 

Miguel walked over to one security guard and asked him in Russian what is going on, all the guard said is it was for protection but did not elaborate any further.   
“Well that helps a lot; anyway, I am going to go find out which flight it is that leaves at ten.”

Solange went to look for the information desk and after some time returned. The others were standing at the windows watching how the planes took off and landed.

“It is that Boeing 747, British airways one. We arrived just a little too late, the passengers boarded some time ago. They couldn’t tell me whether Kai and Tala were on it but it is the only plane leaving for London now, and Kai did say they are leaving around this time. Look, it’s getting ready.”

They all watched as the giant plane started to get ready to go onto the runway. After some minutes it was in position to take off. 

“Well, there they go. Soon I will be able to hold my little niece. I cannot wait! I am going to spoil......” Solange was immediately silenced after the Boeing suddenly exploded. The shock of the explosion was so great; it shattered all the windows facing towards the runway. All the people that were standing against the windows were thrown backwards. Screams and sirens immediately started sounding everywhere. Ray and Miguel was the first two up and looked around, trying to register what had just happened. Solange also got up and started running towards the shattered windows, screaming Kai’s name, but she didn’t get far as Miguel grabbed hold of her.

“Kai!” 

“Solange, relax!” 

“Our brother was on that plane! How can I relax?!”

Solange struggled to get out of Miguel’s grip to no avail. She started crying uncontrollably and Miguel held her tight, trying to comfort his sister. His heart was also paining for what had just happened. Everywhere were people running, desperate to get out of the building and officials trying to get everyone in a calm mood; fire fighters were already on the scene of the burning plane. Tyson and Kenny got a few scratches from the shattered glass but nothing serious, there were other people injured more seriously, not to mention about the passengers that were on the British Airways plane, there is no doubt that there are no survivors left on that plane. Ray just looked over at the burning wreckage of the plane that once was.

‘How could this happen? Kai and Tala.....are gone, just like that. This is so wrong. This is just so wrong.’

They all stayed at the airport, trying to find out what happened and whether there are any survivors, but so far there was no news.

After waiting for another two hours, they finally heard what happened. It was two suicide bombers, which also explains the increased security at the airport. They received bomb threats earlier the week. The fire was finally brought under control and there were unfortunately no survivors of the plane. Ray and the others were all heartbroken about this news.


	7. Forgive me Kai

It was night time in London, around half past nine the evening. Two figures were sitting on a bench in a secluded park, actually, one figure was sitting on the bench, and the other one was straddling over it. The two figures were Kai and Cindy, locked in a hot and passionate make-out session. Cindy was on top of Kai, her hands at both sides of his head, while his hands were moving up and down her back, underneath her top. Cindy lift her head so that Kai could kiss her neck, she also had something to ask Kai.

“Kai?”

“Mmmm?”

“I have been thinking.”

“I’m listening,” Kai replied huskily against the soft skin of her neck, and she couldn’t help but shudder at this. Kai smirked at this; enjoying the sight of how he affected Cindy. 

“What do you say about making our own home made video?” 

Kai stopped to look into Cindy’s eyes. “What do you mean by home - made video?” 

“You know a sex tape.” Kai cocked an eyebrow which made Cindy giggle at this. “I have been pondering with that idea ever since the last time we made love.” 

“Are you sure you want to do it?” 

“Why not, it will only be for our viewing pleasure in the future. It’s not like someone else will know about it.” 

Kai started kissing Cindy in a passionate way again. Soon they stopped to catch their breath. “Do you have a camera, or should we go buy one?”

“I have one back at the apartment, with Ciara I have to have one.”

“Let’s go get it.” 

“So we are doing it?”

“With you, I will do anything you want.” 

The two love birds smiled at each other and then headed back to her apartment she was sharing with her niece. Her niece offered to baby sit Ciara for the night. She invited her boyfriend over to watch movies while Cindy is out with Kai. The two picked up the camera and said they will be back early next morning before Ciara wakes up. Kai booked a hotel room for him and Cindy so that they can start working on their ‘home made sex tape’.

Kai and Tala left for London in Tala’s parents private jet, Tala’s parents were back in town for a while and they agreed that he may use the jet for the time being. Kai couldn’t use any of the jets his family owns as his parents are using the one, and his grandfather is using the other one. He did not mention to Solange that they will use the Ivanov jet, not thinking it was of importance; little did they know.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Solange and the others were back at the Hiwatari mansion and they all were grief stricken. She has not yet had the courage to contact her parents or Tala’s family to tell them about their loss. Ray also hasn’t had the courage to call his sister and tell her the horrible news; he knew it will destroy her whole world. He will only tell her after the family members of the deceased have been informed and when the funerals have been finalised. 

Every news channel had been broadcasting the horrible event that took place earlier. It appears it had been two suicide bombers that were responsible for the blast; an unknown terrorist group has claimed responsibility for the explosion; it was suppose to be a message to the Russian government. Solange wasn’t up to date with the politics in her country, and quite frankly, she didn’t care in the least about it. They were all sitting in the living room, and it was almost midnight. All the staff members have already left for their rooms. 

“Do any of you guys want hot chocolate?” 

“Sure.”

“I’ll come help you.”

“Thanks Ray.”

Solange and Ray left for the kitchen. They got the cups ready and waited for the milk to boil. Solange was just leaning over the counter, lost in her own thoughts. She was brought back to reality by Ray who gently placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, I know it is hard.”

“Oh Ray.” Solange embraced Ray and he held her tightly. She started crying onto his shoulder. “Please tell me this is all a nightmare Ray; please tell me that any moment my brother is going to walk through that door. This just cannot be happening, not with him, not with Kai, and not with Tala. This is not fair.” She continued crying even after the milk has finished boiling, neither of the two noticed that it had boiled over. After some time she turned quiet and the two remained in an embrace for a few minutes more until Ray noticed Solange becoming heavier. She has fallen asleep. He picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her towards her room. He returned to the living room, they all were still awake. He told them that Solange fell asleep and Miguel offered to come and help with the hot chocolate.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While the young ones were busy with the hot chocolate, two figures dressed in black stood outside the fences of the Hiwatari mansion.

“This looks like our next job.”

“Are you sure? You do realise security is tight in a fancy joint like this.”

“Will you just relax; how many times have we broken into houses with tight security, and succeeded?”

“I know; it is just.....I don’t know man, I have a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about this one. Maybe we should try another mansion.” 

“Are you high or what, since when are you a paranoid person?” 

“I am not high, but I just cannot shake this feeling.” 

“Get over yourself Oleg. It will be just like all the other jobs we have pulled off, nothing will go wrong. We are good at what we do, and not even you can deny that.”

“I know, I know, but still, I have never had this bad feeling about our previous jobs; that has to count for something?”

“No. It does not; now stop your paranoia and let’s start observing the place. You know the drill.”

“Fine.”

The paranoid man pouted. The two proceeded to put on night vision goggles, clearly stolen from a military related building, to look around at the Hiwatari mansion. They observed various ways to enter the house, how many storeys, and the windows, which rooms’ lights were on, the rooms with the most commotion, and most importantly, the security, how many there were, where they all stood, their routines; the security cameras and their revolutions they made and the time lapse of the revolutions, all the stuff thieves usually look at. 

“How many days do you think we need to observe everything?” 

“Let’s give it a week. That should be more than enough time to analyse all their movements.” 

“I still don’t know about this one, Mikhail. This really does not feel right; can’t we just take another one, maybe a bigger one, with much more inside?” 

“No! And I am not going to have this discussion again! If you are so paranoid, quit and get out of my life.”

“That is a bit too drastic, don’t you think?”

“You being paranoid are what is drastic, and it is getting on my bloody nerves. We are targeting this mansion and that’s the end of it, okay?”

“Whatever, but if anything bad happens to us, I’m blaming you.” 

“Just shut up so that we can start, I want to get home.” 

The two men observed the house for an hour or so, moving up and down. It was difficult to observe the back area as it was connected to a large bushy area, almost like a mini forest, at about 200 000 hectares, which is actually a large area, and there is no easy way to come in from that area. 

The two men are cat burglars and the Hiwatari mansion is their next target. They have been in the business for about three years now and have made a name for themselves among the other cat burglars. They have also been invited on a few jobs. They mostly target electronics, as most of their clients are those that prefer it; on occasion they will also take small valuable antiques if any are around, and also any jewellery, although they will not go out of their way to break in just for jewellery; they rather prefer cell phones, cameras, laptops, computers, DVD players, flat screen TV’s, sound systems, etc. Other cat burglars prefer to steal art, or expensive ornaments, they all have their own specific tastes. The two men, Mikhail and Oleg, mostly target mansions as they know the rich love to flaunt the latest technology and usually have a lot of the stuff in the house; TVs in every room including the kitchen; computers in the study and the main bedrooms that occupy the permanent residents; laptops laying around as each person in the house will have his or her own laptop; the latest and most expensive phones, just to show off to the other people that they keep up to date with the latest. The sound systems also are usually in each room of the permanent residents. They plan on to break into the mansion in more than a week’s time, after they have observed and determined where most of the goods will be; and then the most important thing – they have to find the best way to enter and escape the mansion without being caught.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A new morning was beginning and everyone was getting up to prepare for the new day. Most are preparing for work; others have children to prepare for school; some prepare to go for their usual morning jog, everyone has somewhere to go. Two figures are lying naked in bed with only a sheet covering the bottom halves of their bodies; arms wrapped tightly around each other as they are staring deep into each other’s eyes. Mahogany looking into amber coloured eyes. The female has long sleek black hair that reaches just above her bum; the male has two - tone hair, dark blue at the back and a light blue gray mixture at the front and he also has four cobalt blue triangle tattoos on his cheeks, two on each, and it suits him perfectly; it makes him much more attractive than he already is. Kai and Cindy have finally awoken from their hot and steamy night. The camera still stood on its tripod, luckily switched off. They were just looking into each other’s eyes, not saying anything, just enjoying their comfortable silence. Their ‘home-made sex tape’ is finally completed, although it is not really on a tape, more like just on a SD card. Both lovers had a sweet and innocent smile on their faces, an indication of the true and pure emotions they are feeling for each other.

Around Cindy, Kai is a totally different person; he is loving, friendly, very talkative, and soft and has a warm aura around him, but that is only when he is alone with her. As soon as someone else enters the picture, he turns to his old self, the cold heartless, quiet and intimidating Kai. Cindy is also a soft and caring young woman but has a temper, although it really takes a lot for her to lose her temper. She does not get angry very fast, she is almost just like her brother, Ray. The kind and cool demeanour which always tries to bring a calmness over everyone and is also open minded in almost all situations, always trying to see both sides of any situation they might find themselves in, however, being a young woman, Cindy suffers from PMS and then she is usually the total opposite of her usual self, the horrible mood swings, ranging from being sarcastic to aggressiveness and also being happy, all in a matter of a few minutes. And even though she gets pre-menstrual stress, she does not get the actual period, thanks to the contraceptive she is using. Not only does it prevent her from getting pregnant, it also keeps the monthly ‘calendar pest away’, as she use to refer to it in the past. This works perfectly for both her and Kai, as they can get intimate anytime they want to without having something like this prevent them from doing it every day, which is something they planning on doing from now on. The two continued to look and smile at each other. 

“I love you Cindy, more than you will ever know.” 

“And I love you Kai, more than words can say.”

Kai leaned forward and his lips met Cindy’s lips in a soft sensual way and she returned the kiss. The kiss turned into a deep, passionate make-out session, and soon Kai lightly pushed Cindy onto her back, and he positioned himself on top of her, keeping his upper body up by keeping himself up with his arms which he placed on either side of Cindy’s head onto the bed; she placed her hands on his hips. They continued making out passionately and not long after they have started kissing, they were making sensual love to each other.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In Moscow, Solange was sitting out on her balcony, looking over the front part of their garden. She was still in the clothes she wore the previous day. She has not had the strength yet to take a bath and get ready. There was a knock on the door but she didn’t hear it. The person knocked again and upon not receiving an answer, opened the door. It was Ray who wanted to check on Solange. He took a few seconds before locating her on the balcony and quietly made his way over to her, careful not to startle her.

“Solange?” Ray called her softly but she did not respond. He called her again, a bit louder but still no answer. She continued to stare out in front of her. It wasn’t until he placed his hand on her left shoulder that she realised that he was there.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

She smiled weakly towards Ray, whom has taken a seat in the chair next to her. “I won’t lie, I have been better, and how about you?” 

“I’m coping. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did, and thanks for last night Ray. It really means a lot to me that I could cry on your shoulder like that.”

“Anytime Solange.” 

“One question Ray, how did I get up in my room?” 

“Well, you fell asleep in my arms last night, so I carried you back to your room.” Ray could see Solange started to feel embarrassed about that so he gently took her hand and into his. “Don’t worry about it; it was an honour for me to carry you to your room.” 

Solange giggled at this and a slight red tint appeared on her cheeks. “Stop it Ray, soon I will be as red as a tomato and it will all be your fault.”

Ray just smiled at her, the two still holding hands. ‘I haven’t realised it before but I think I might be developing feelings for this girl, not that I would mind, but what would Kai say? Wait a minute, what can he say. He got my sister pregnant at 15, and although they plan to be together the rest of their lives, he still cannot have any objections about me liking his sister. It is not like I will get his sister pregnant. But what if it is only one – sided? Oh well, that won’t be the end of the world.’

Ray was brought out of his thoughts when Solange slightly tugged at him. “Are you okay? You spaced out for a while.” 

Ray laughed nervously, hoping his cheeks won’t flare up now. “I’m fine, I was just thinking about something.” 

Solange didn’t press the matter any further and still continued holding Ray’s hand. The sadness was visible in her eyes although there were no tears visible. She cried out everything the previous night. She looked at her and Ray’s hands, entwined with each other. Ray started rubbing her skin smoothly with his thumb and she did not show any indication that she wanted him to stop. They looked into each other’s eyes, slowly, slowly moving closer towards each other. When their faces were only mere inches from each other, Ray paused. 

“Are you sure about this Solange?” 

“Just kiss me Ray.” He did as she said and their lips met. They deepened the kiss, and Ray licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth with his tongue and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues started to do a dance of their own in each other’s mouths. Ray placed his hands beside the sides of her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

After a while, the make-out session became very heated. Ray placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Solange continued holding her arms wrapped around his neck while Ray’s hands moved under her top, moving his hands slowly up and down along the sides of her upper body. He moved onto her neck where she slightly lifted her head so that he can have better excess. Both were out of breath but it did not bother either one of them in the slightest. Ray kissed her neck softly, sending jolts of pleasure through Solange’s whole body. Their lips and tongues met again, and this time in a more aggressive manner. Lust was clearly the main emotion present now and it did not look like they are going to slow down anytime soon. Solange moved her hands down Ray’s chest, until she reached the bottom hem of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head, the two paused the kissing only for a few seconds until Ray’s shirt was removed. She slowly moved her hands all over his front part of his body, feeling his tone muscles. Ray was almost as ripped as Kai; his body was almost toned to perfection. Solange enjoyed the feeling of moving her hands over his toned body. Her shirt was also removed in a matter of seconds. Ray admired her body, perfect breasts, not too big or too small, her stomach was toned and she had a belly ring with a small black dragon dangling from it. She also had a tattoo in the form of a griffon just above her left hip, although it was not very big. Ray moved his hands until they were at the sides of her body just beside her breasts. He started kissing her neck again and soon the kisses moved downwards until he reached her chest area between Solange’s breasts. She moaned of the pleasure she was experiencing, forgetting the rest of the world, enjoying the touch of the boy she has grown very fond of in a very short period of time. Ray continued kissing her there when he started cupping both her breasts in his hands and gently started to massage them through her rose pink lace bra. Solange arched her back as Ray started with this movement; he was busy sending her over the edge. Ray moved his lips back up to her neck; taking his right arm away from her breast, placing his hand behind her head and dipped her head back down so that their lips can meet again in a heated way. The tongue dancing continued and they continued panting, only stopping for a few seconds before continuing the intense kissing. Both of their bodies started to heat up as the sexual tension between the two started to build more and more. Ray was already hard and Solange could feel herself getting wet. She could feel Ray’s hardened member and started to slowly move up and down on top of him, straddling his lap, imitating the movement of having sex. She could feel that he was blessed in that area and cannot wait to have him deep inside of her, moving in and out, going harder and faster.

Ray has not had a lot of experience so far, only losing his virginity some time ago but that does not stop him from driving Solange crazy with lust. Solange has some experience when it comes to matters of the bedroom, mostly thanks to Tala. He was her first and they went at it like rabbits. He has taught her quite a lot, seeing as he has been having sex since he was only eleven years old. She was 13 when she first had sex with Tala, a younger age than her brother Kai. After Tala she has had a few flings, mostly just for some innocent fun and they all involved adventurous sex; for example, in the bathrooms of the club that is owned by Tala and her brother; bathrooms at fancy restaurants; back seats of cars; she once did it on the soft carpet in their study [only because she was home alone otherwise she never would have risked it]; swimming pools and Jacuzzi’s and the list goes on. Growing up in a big city means children grow up much faster than they should and are exposed to mature stuff very early on, and as everyone knows, children love to experiment, and yes, sex is usually the first thing they do experiment with; the other things being drugs and alcohol.

Ray started unbuttoning her jeans when there was a knock at the door. The two of them just froze. 

“Solange?” It was Miguel. 

“Shit, my brother will not be happy to see his little sister in this position.” 

“What do we do?” 

“Solange?” Miguel called again.

“I’ll see you down stairs Miguel, I’m just getting dressed.”

“Okay, I just wanted to know if you are okay.”

“Yeah I am fine; see you in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay.” 

Solange and Ray looked at each other then burst out laughing. “Looks like I have to take a reign check on you removing my pants.”

“Looks like it.” Solange stood up from Ray and picked up both hers’ and his’ shirts. After handing it to him and both of them dressing themselves, Solange gave Ray one last deep kiss which, he gladly returned. 

“That was fun, can’t wait for the rest.” 

“Hopefully soon.” 

“Hopefully. Thanks Ray, again for everything, even for now. I know it seems wrong me getting all horny after just losing my brother and one of my best friends, but I just needed it, and please don’t think I am just using you because that is not the case at all Ray. You see.....” Solange started to blush. “I have developed feelings for you in this short time since we’ve known each other.” 

Ray gently caressed her cheek with his right hand. “I have also developed feelings for you Solange; and don’t feel bad about what we did; I will never judge you or anyone for their actions. Just remember I will be there for you and will support you with anything.” 

She smiled at him and then embraced Ray. He hugged her back. “Thank you so much Ray.” 

“My pleasure Solange.” 

“And now I should probably get down stairs to go see Miguel. Oh shit, wait, I have to put on a new set of clothes.” The two laughed. Ray left her room so that she can get dressed and meet the rest down stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Have you had any contact with mom or dad so far?” 

“Not yet, I just can’t bring myself to pick up the phone and call them, neither Tala’s family. I am sure the authorities will call them as soon as they realise that both Kai and Tala were on that flight. Oh Miguel, how are we going to get through this?” 

Miguel held his sister in a close embrace. “Only time will tell sis, only time. I just can’t imagine how grandfather will react; his heart will be shattered. He loves all his grand children very dearly and he and Kai were really very close.” 

“This really sucks.....and it.....hurts so much.” Solange started sobbing; Miguel only released his tears silently, not wanting to make Solange feel bad, he has to be strong for his sister’s sake, and also for the rest of their family.

Everyone thought he started to hate Kai but that was never the case. He will never hate his own flesh and blood. He knows that it appeared that way; he and Kai could hardly talk two words with each other without trying to kill each other. When Kai was living in Japan, he will admit, he did not bother to contact his younger sibling, but not because of hate; no it was because he didn’t know how to cope with his emotions of losing his brother. They have always been close and sometimes he got a bit jealous of Tala, seeing as he was Kai’s best friend. And when Kai and Cindy announced that they are expecting, he felt that he lost his brother forever. Not only did he have to share Kai with so many other people, now a baby was on the way, one person more that is going to take away his little brother from him. All those emotions of loss, hurt, jealousy, all the negative emotions were just too much for Miguel to handle and the only way he could cope with it was by taking it out on the only person whose fault it was that he was going through this hell of emotions: Kai. After Cindy left, it hurt him so much to see his brother going through all those bad stuff but he just could not convince himself to put aside his own selfishness and support his brother; no, he wanted Kai to suffer the same way he was suffering inside. Miguel can remember when he was younger, he always wanted a baby brother to play with, and when his parents told him that he is going to get a baby brother or sister, he felt like he won a shop full of toys. He was so happy. When his parents came from the hospital, not only did he get a new brother, but also a new sister. He had two new siblings. Miguel grew up protecting them the best he could; Kai he always tried to guide in the right direction, always trying to give him advice and telling Kai about his mistakes so that Kai can learn from them and not go through them himself. He just absolutely loved his twin siblings. Seeing Kai again after a year of no contact with his younger brother did not do any good to himself and his unresolved feelings towards his brother, and so he just snapped and that is how he and Kai ended up fighting when he arrived some time ago. He was set out to make Kai suffer all over again for all the feelings he had felt. Miguel was so wrong. Being in the same house as his younger brother again, made him think. Here his brother was, he nearly lost him and not once did he admit to himself that he would have been broken if Kai had died that time when their parents found him in his bathroom, covered in blood. And when Kai came back from London and announced the news about him and Cindy and that she kept their child; that is when Miguel realised just how selfish he really was. Kai will never abandon him as a brother, he never did in the past and why should he now. He had to accept Kai is growing up and he is going to have to lead his own life, just like himself. And after upon hearing about little Ciara, it hit him. He is an uncle, a new duty and a new angel to protect. Miguel knew that he has to try and make things right with his brother, although it will take time, especially after all the horrible things he has said to Kai and had done to him. But he has to start somewhere. Firstly, his attitude towards Kai, it will not be that cold anymore. Even if he has to spend the rest of his life making up and trying to fix what he has broken, he will do it and never give up until his and his little brother’s relationship has been restored.

But now, it is just too late. He has lost his brother forever, without getting a chance to say how sorry he was for everything, without getting a chance to explain to his brother why he exactly acted towards him the way he did. Now he will never get the chance to say good bye to his brother, and it is the most painful feeling washing over him now.   
Now it was Miguel sobbing onto Solange’s shoulder, she embraced her brother tightly. 

“I will never get the chance to say how sorry I am Solange, never! All the things I said and did, I can never apologise for them!” 

Solange held her brother tighter as he started shaking as he cried out all his pain. She did not know what to say to that. She has witnessed how her older brother treated their brother and she never really understood why, maybe one day Miguel will reveal his true reasons; and whatever they are, they are now busy destroying her brother and it breaks her heart to see him like this. She continued holding him tight in her arms until he finally stopped crying. He pulled himself together and pulled away from his sister. Solange saw that his eyes carried a lot of pain inside of them and they were red and puffy from all the crying. 

“I am so sorry Solange; I am the big brother, I am not supposed to break down like this, I must say strong for the sake of the family.”

“Bullshit Miguel! Who told you that load of crap?!” Solange was very pissed at her brother for his comment. “You are not a heartless robot Miguel. You are a human being, you just lost your younger brother, there is no way in hell you can stay strong through this. I will not allow you. The two of us will continue crying for as long as it takes, until the pain has become bearable, and I don’t want to hear you apologise ever again for grieving over a lost loved one, got it?” 

Miguel gave his sister a slight smile and just nodded his head. She embraced him again and then suddenly the bell rang. Maggie went to open it. At the door stood three delivery guys and behind them two delivery trucks. It was the furniture Kai ordered for Ciara’s room and also new furniture for his and Cindy’s new room. Solange immediately started crying again. Kai was so excited about bringing his daughter and the mother of his child back with him to Moscow and starting a new life with them. Maggie directed the guys to the room Kai had told her will be Ciara’s room. Solange and Miguel couldn’t bear seeing them carry in all the furniture. Ray has not yet called his sister to let her know about the horrible tragedy. Solange and Miguel also didn’t have the courage to tell the delivery guys to take back the furniture. The two siblings just had to get out of the house. The two left in tears, not telling anyone where they are going, even if it is only the staff members that are at home. The Bladebreakers went to the stadium to go and watch a few matches between the amateur bladers, no matter how difficult it will be, seeing as it will continuously remind them of the friend they have lost. They have not told anyone yet about Tala and Kai that were killed on the plane that exploded at the airport, without a body, they just didn’t want to say anything yet; and besides, it was not their place to mention anything to anyone. That is up to the family members of the two teenage boys. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“What is these two’s game? One moment they are slaughtering innocent people and the next they just stop. What the hell are they playing at?” The FBI commander in charge of the case of the X-twins slammed his fists hard onto his table surface. There has not been any killing in the last couple of days and it was busy frustrating the officials. “Officer Smith, what progress have we made so far?” 

“Err sir, not much.”

“How is this possible?! We are the best in the world, how can two worthless weak bastards outsmart us like this?!” 

“I am sure they will slip up sometime in the future.” 

“I can’t wait that long! Too much blood has already been spilled. The mayor of Moscow is breathing down my neck, demanding answers, and I continue feeling like a dumbass because I can’t give him any answers. Do you know how it makes us look; the leading investigating business can’t even solve a simple case of two idiots running around on bikes with axes, chopping off heads. We have solved cases far worse and much more complicated than this in the US; how is it possible that we cannot accomplish it in this one city?!” all the surrounding officers turned their gaze away from their commanding officer, being unable to look into his eyes, knowing they will only see anger.

They all are becoming desperate in catching the notorious X-twins, the longer they take to catch the two serial killers, the more innocent people are being killed. They have not found one single finger print, not one hair strand, no DNA, the bike tyres also cannot be matched; it is like the killers designed their own tyres. They have checked and rechecked all the surveillance cameras in each area where a body has been found and all they can make out are the two figures, totally dressed in black, with totally black helmets on their pitch black bikes. All they know are the bikes’ models and that is not much to work with. All they can see on the cameras are how quick the killers strike. The bikes are very silent, obviously there has been modifications done on each bike so that it can drive in a stealth mode. Before the victims have a chance to realise what is going on, it is too late. Just one swing and their heads roll onto the ground, quick, quiet and deadly. That is how the serial killers work. And the only other thing the officers have picked up on the surveillance footage is the type of axes they use, the two sided axes, almost like those the Vikings had used in their time era. Whether the axes have been bought or made for them is unclear. There really are no leads or any clues to who the X-twins are. The only description they have is that they are well built, not bulge like body builders, but broad enough to know that the two take good care of their bodies. There have even attempted on a few occasions to follow the bikes but it is like they just disappear into thin air.

The authorities are just very relieved that the X-twins have not decided to branch out on their killing, and move onto other towns or cities. There have been so many rumours going around regarding the killers. Stories like they are artificial intelligence robots that are designed by the government and after they have completed their killings for the night, they are hid in a secret base underground; other stories are that they are aliens that have a hobby to kill people, that they are just being bored about staying in ships and observing earth from a distance, although this version does not make any sense at all. Well, most of the stories don’t make sense. Others have claimed they are ninjas from a previous life that want to take revenge on the Russian government. Everyone has their own opinion about the two killers. Truth is, they are expert killers, they are hard to catch and difficult to identify. Some authorities believed they are retired assassins from the Russian mobs that just cannot cope with their lives where they had to give up killing people, no questions asked. This one does not sound too farfetched but without proof there is no way to back up the theory. They know for a fact that it cannot be women due to the body build. 

It also happens that a cousin of the mayor of Moscow has also been one of the unfortunate victims of the killers so he is out for blood; along with the older sister of one of the Russian officers. For them it is more personal than for the others. They have experienced the pain of losing a loved one in such a horrible way. They can only hope to catch the two killers very soon; otherwise there won’t be space left in the graveyard. Funeral parlours are probably the only parties that are gaining from this whole tragedy, seeing as there are so many dead bodies turning up.


	8. Back to Russia

Miguel and Solange arrived back home just to eight the evening and by then The Bladebreakers have already returned from the stadium. 

“Are you guys okay? Maggie told us you two left here crying.” 

“Yeah Ray, we are okay, just needed some time by ourselves. The furniture for Ciara’s room arrived today and that was just too much for us to handle.”

Ray dropped his head. “I have no idea how I am going to break the news to my sister. She will be devastated.”

Solange hugged Ray and he returned it. “We’ll take it as it comes, and as long we have each other to support we will get through this tragedy. I take it you guys have already eaten.” 

Ray laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, Tyson made sure we had a good dinner. I swear that guy will sell his own soul just for a plate of food, or rather a few tables filled with food.” The three laughed. 

“Come on, the others are out back, they just discovered you have a heating pool. Tyson and Max are racing each other constantly while Kenny has to play referee.” 

“Let’s go join them.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just past eleven that same night the limousine of the Ivanovs’ pulled up in the Hiwatari driveway. Kai climbed out first, followed by Cindy then finally Tala, busy cradling a sleeping Ciara in his arms. There were hardly any lights on, indicating that everyone is probably in bed. When they entered the house everything was quiet, just the occasional light switched on here and there.

“Looks like they all went to bed.” 

“Bunch of old people, hello, anyone awake?!”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Solange was lying in her bed, struggling to fall asleep. She just could not forget what had happened to her brother and her friend. She continued being lost in her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Hello, anyone awake?” 

“Kai, but it can’t be.” She heard the voice calling again. 

“It is Kai!” Solange jumped from her bed and hurried down stairs and there he stood, in all his glory, her twin brother. Tears started running freely from her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards Kai and lunged herself towards him, almost sending them both falling to the floor.

“Kai! It is you! I am not dreaming!” She continued crying. Kai was slightly confused, as were the other two, but still he held his sister tight. “I.....I thought I had lost you....you forever,” she said between sobs. Kai continued holding his sister, trying to make sense of what his twin was talking about. He decided that he will give her some more time to get over whatever she is going through right now. Solange didn’t even notice Cindy and Tala standing behind her brother. She was just too focused on her brother. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and let go of her brother to look at him. “It really is you.” 

“Of course it is me.” Kai gently wiped the tears from her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” 

“I am glad because there is someone, actually, two people, I want you to meet.”

And then for the first time Solange noticed Cindy and Tala standing behind her brother. “Cindy!” 

“Hello Solange.” The two girls hugged each other tightly. Solange wanted to hug Tala but noticed he was holding a sleeping infant.

“I have missed you Tala. I’ll hug you later when you placed this little angel in her bed.” Solange gently stroked Ciara’s head, careful not to wake her. “She is beautiful, and there is no doubt that she takes after her father. You guys, congratulations.” Solange started crying again and this time it was Tala who consoled her after Kai took Ciara from him, indicating to him that he should hold her, and so Tala embraced Solange and she held on tight to him. “I really......we.....thought that you guys were gone forever.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Solange released herself from Tala’s arms and wiped her tears and looked happy again. “I’m going to go wake the others so that they can come and see for themselves that you are alive, and then I will explain to you guys the kind of hell we went through these last few days.”

The moment Miguel saw his brother, he didn’t care about the past, and he just hugged his brother tightly, not caring about his tears falling from his eyes. Kai tried his best to contain the knot that was forming in his throat. It really was a very emotional time for him, feeling his older brother’s arms in a brotherly embrace again. It had pained Kai so much when Miguel started treating him so bad, but now it was all forgotten. He has his older brother back. Whatever his siblings and friends thought had happened, clearly changed something in his brother. Solange started crying tears of happiness when she saw her two brothers embracing each other.

“I am so sorry Kai, for everything. I thought I will never have the chance to apologise for all those horrible things, please forgive me.”

“It’s okay Miguel, it is all in the past.” 

The greetings and hugs continued between the friends and Miguel and Solange couldn’t stop gushing over little Ciara, which was now sleeping soundly in her mother’s arms. After putting Ciara in bed, and admiring her new bedroom, and taking up both Kai and Cindy’s luggage to their new room, they all moved into the living room where Tala and Kai were informed of what had happened at the airport and how they all thought that the two were killed along with everyone else on the plane.  
“We really had no idea that you guys thought we were dead. I guess it is a good thing you didn’t let anyone else know about it.”

“Me too; Ray didn’t have the courage to call Cindy.” 

“I think I would have been totally confused by the news, seeing as Kai was with me the whole time.”

Kai sat through the whole conversation quiet, just listening to each ones’ experience throughout the whole ordeal. 

‘Wow, my old team mates seemed to have gone through their own misery after they thought I have died. I almost feel sorry for them. But the one thing I am most happy about is that I got my brother back. Maybe he and I should go out sometime soon, just me and him so that we talk out everything, I am still curious as to why he started treating me this bad after Cindy and I announced her pregnancy, but whatever his reasons, I am glad he finally came to his senses to stop his crappy attitude. I am just so relieved that it is finally over. From now on, things can only get better. I have my love with me, our daughter, my older brother and I have finally made peace, life is just good at this moment. I am still friends with my old team mates, despite leaving them, even Tyson apologised sincerely. My life is finally heading in the right direction again. All the pain and suffering from the past is over.’

The conversations continued well into the early hours of the morning until Ray finally decided that it is time to go to bed. He and the others have a hectic day of training ahead of them, and this impressed Kai quite a lot. Ray is taking up his position as the new captain in a manner he can be proud of; seems like Tala was right after all, although he will never admit it to the red head. Kai told Tala to spend the night, as he sent his driver home some time ago. 

Solange and Tala were the last to go to bed. Upon hearing how sad Solange was after she thought he had died along with her brother, gave him hope for the future. 

“So you were really heartbroken?” Tala smiled a sly smile. 

Solange couldn’t help but giggle at this. “Of course you idiot. We have known each other so long; you are part of my family.” 

“Just that, nothing more?” 

Solange now looked at Tala with a very confused look on her face. “What are you getting at Tala?” 

“I am just going to come out and say it. I want us to try again Solange. I really do miss you.” 

“Tala please, we have been through this already.”

“I know but I am willing to change for you.” 

“Really, and what do you want to change?”

“First of all, no more sex.” 

Solange cocked an eyebrow. “Really? The greatest playboy of them all, Tala Ivanov wants to give up sex for little old me?” 

“No need to be sarcastic Solange. I am being serious. I want to prove to you that I can be good for you.”

Solange laughed. “Seeing is believing, my dear Tala.”

Tala was becoming slightly frustrated with how Solange is acting towards him. “I get it. You want Ray. Just say it.” 

“Excuse me.” Solange placed her hands on her hips and this was a clear sign to Tala that he had just crossed a line that he shouldn’t have. “Who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I want?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“Please, you always say what you mean. Whatever, I am going to bed, night.” And without waiting Tala to say anything else, Solange went upstairs to her room. 

‘Dammit! Nice going you idiot. You probably blew your only chance you had with that girl. Stupid, stupid moron!” Tala was scolding himself and felt like punching a hole into the wall. He would have if he was not at someone else’s home. Now he has to settle for biting hard on his teeth. He went outside to smoke and after finishing, headed up to bed to get at least a few hours of sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning began very early for The Bladebreakers. Ray woke up his team mates at five and they hardly had a chance to get breakfast; he wanted to start training at six sharp, whether they have eaten or not was not his problem. He was tough on Tyson, seeing as Tyson is too ignorant and stubborn for his own good. Now he kind of understood why Kai was extra hard on Tyson, it was for his own good. Tyson has the potential to be a very strong blader but because of his attitude, he messes up his matches.

Tyson and Kenny were first friends, going to the same school. Both boys shared the same love for beyblading, actually, Kenny loved more the mechanical department, and Tyson more the fighting department. They knew each other for two years before they met Ray for the first time. They were in a park and came across Ray who was battling against other two. Tyson was so impressed to see how Ray quickly beat two other players at the same time that he just had to challenge Ray for a battle. The match ended in a draw which resulted in the two boys becoming good friends, along with Kenny. The three boys remained close friends until Max appeared, also thanks to a battle challenge, which Max won. And as they say, ‘the rest is history’. With Kai it was another story. He did not like the boys, and neither did they like him, but because they needed a captain for the team, Mr Dickinson recruited Kai. Ray still does not know why it happened, but he is thankful. Was it not for Kai’s leadership in the past, he and the rest of his friends never even would have made it to the regional finals; and now he is captain and is confident in himself that he will be able to lead them to the final round; he always observed Kai, taking in how he acted and how he planned, and luckily for Ray, he is by nature a good planner, just like Kai. And the fact that Kai told him he has the qualities to be a good leader, gave him a huge boost of confidence, and he is not going to disappoint himself, his team, or his dear friend, Kai. 

Ray decided they will need to work on their physical training first, as blading can be a very tiring game, especially if the player has a very strong bond with his or her bit-beast. As the beast fights, it draws all its energy from its master, and if the player is not fit enough, can cause many problems, for both the player and the bit-beast. The team is overall fit, but after slacking off the last couple of days, they have to exercise again. To keep fit all the time, one must exercise every day, otherwise the body will become use to being lazy and cannot function the way it should. The gym they were training in had a lot of exercising equipment, perfect for all types of exercise, whether it is cardio or aerobic, all exercises can be done in the Hiwatari gym. 

Tyson and Kenny are originally from Japan; Ray is from China but moved to Japan for his education. Max is from America but moved to Japan along with his parents, which moved there because of his mother’s work. After the tournament has ended, they all will head back to Japan. Luckily they do not miss out on their school work. It has been arranged that they get a certain time off from school to travel; the only bad thing is that they will have to sacrifice their vacation to make up for all they have missed.

Solange and Kai have finished their school education. Solange finished by going to school. Kai finished his education when he went to Japan. Both siblings finished before their time, thanks to both of them being geniuses. Solange has taken some time off to figure out what she wants to go study and where to go study. Her marks can get her into any elite university she wants to. Kai is pondering with the idea to go and study business; he wants to become involved in the Hiwatari Enterprises. However, he only intends to go and study when he reaches the age of twenty. For now he wants to enjoy the last of his teenage years by messing around with the blading sport and just partying, and doing normal things boys his age usually do. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While The Bladebrakers are in the gym, Kai is in the kitchen, along with Miguel and little Ciara. Kai is busy feeding his daughter. Ciara is usually up early in the morning, another thing she has inherited from her father. Kai decided he is going to leave Cindy to sleep in.

Kai was sitting at the kitchen table with Ciara on his lap, and the bowl of baby food in front of him. It is clear he loves to feed his daughter. The food is still in purity form but he does it just like other parents do, making plane sounds or any other sound that is amusing to children. 

“I still can’t get over of how much she looks like you; it is almost an exact copy of you, except more in the female version.” 

Kai just smiled at his brother’s antics. “She really does look like me, seems I have the stronger genes then.”

“Congratulations again little bro, I am very happy for both you and Cindy.”

“Thanks Miguel, it really means a lot to me. And you get to be an uncle, that’s just as exciting isn’t it?” 

Miguel started to laugh. “I am going to enjoy being an uncle. Maybe I can get some practice at fatherhood then.” Kai raised his eyebrow and looked towards his older brother in a questioningly way. Miguel just smiled. “I met someone a few months ago. She is nineteen but is very mature for her age, and I don’t know, but I can definitely see myself go a long way with this girl, even marriage and children.” 

“Are you serious? I mean, Miguel, you were the one that always told our parents that you will never waste your time being tied down to one woman and that they will never gain a daughter in law or any grand children from you; and now.....I am shocked. I really want to meet this girl that changed you.” 

Again Miguel laughed. “Don’t worry, you will get to meet her. Just give it time. I told her that we shouldn’t rush anything and she agreed. She really opened my eyes, regarding love and marriage and all that crap. I mean I am still young and shouldn’t really care about it, but with her it is so different.” 

“I really wish you both the best. I, of all people, know what it feels to have your mind changed all thanks to a certain woman. All the perceptions you had about life seem to change all thanks to her, and you realise what life is really about.”

The two smiled at each other. “The Hiwatari boys are smitten with the opposite sex and neither one of them are protesting. What happened to the world?”

They laughed at Miguel’s comment. Kai was still feeding Ciara while the two were laughing but soon turned to their normal behaviours. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two brothers, until Miguel spoke.

“I missed you Kai.” 

“And I missed you.”

“I am really sorry for.....” Miguel was stopped when Kai raised a hand to indicate to Miguel to stop talking. He smiled at his older brother. 

“Miguel, I am sure you have your reasons and I would really like to hear what they are, but not now. I have been thinking, maybe the two of us can spend the day together. Then we can talk out everything like two mature men and then we can get back doing all the brotherly things we did in the past.” 

“I would enjoy that Kai, thanks.” 

“Good. We can leave in about an hour if that is okay with you?”

“Sure, but what about your training with Tala and the others?” 

“Please, I seriously doubt they are going to train today. Tala is still fast asleep in his usual guest room, and we have to follow the captain’s lead.” Kai smirked at his last sentence.  
Miguel laughed again. “Who is to argue with the captain? See you in an hour then.” 

“Sure.” 

Miguel left the kitchen and Kai continued feeding Ciara for another 11 minutes, and by the time he was done, he was covered in baby food but did not mind at all. ‘The joys of fatherhood.’ Kai started smelling something odd and then realised where it was coming from. “You smelly little angel, have you made a dudu?” Ciara just laughed at her father; dudu is the term Cindy uses when it comes to Ciara doing a number two in her diaper. “Let’s go get you cleaned.” Ciara grabbed her father’s face between her small hands and kissed him on his nose. Kai couldn’t resist kissing her back on her nose and just embracing her tightly. ‘Thank you Lord of the light, for giving me back my love and giving us this beautiful daughter.’ 

Kai was busy changing Ciara’s diaper when Cindy joined the two. She stood at the door quietly watching Kai and Ciara. ‘My perfect family, my family.’ Although Kai has only done it a few times, he was already an expert in changing diapers, like he was born for fatherhood. She came to stand next to them just as Kai finished putting on Ciara’s diaper. She placed her hands around his waist while he was holding Ciara. It was a perfect and happy picture of two souls that love each other with so much love; and a child that came from the love that is between the two, happiness visible in and all around them. It seems that nothing is able to destroy this happiness, nothing. Besides, Kai won’t let anything destroy his life and harm those of the ones he loves dearly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time came. It sounded like a feast at the dinner table. Everyone was laughing and eating and just having a good time. Ciara was on her father’s lap with Cindy beside him. The Blitzkrieg Boys have also joined for dinner and no longer intimidated the other four teenage boys. Kai’s parents along with his grandfather, have announced that they will join the family in about two to three weeks time, about the time the finals start of the beyblading tournament. 

Kai and Miguel spent the day together and have finally talked out everything, and Kai finally understood his brother’s actions. They have put it in the past and from now on are going to work on restoring their relationship.

Solange and Cindy spent the whole day arranging both Ciara’s room and her bedroom. Kai won’t mind any changes she makes so she can go wild. Ciara also joined the two older girls but was just playing around the whole time. Somewhere in the afternoon, Cindy and the rest of the household became very worried because they could not find Ciara anywhere. Cindy was becoming desperate. They looked everywhere and just when she was about to call Kai, one of the staff members came to her and said she has found Ciara in one of the laundry baskets in the laundry room. If Cindy called Kai, he would have gone ballistic and that would not have been a very pleasant scene for anyone. 

Tala woke up about around 11 the morning, apparently he woke up somewhere in the early morning hours and still being pissed at the whole ‘Solange episode’, he went to the bar that is situated next to the main study, and finished a whole bottle of vodka. So because of his hangover, he decided to sleep until late and did not care about training with the rest of the team. Turns out, not one of The Blitzkrieg Boys were in the mood for training. They know they have to train but not as much and strenuous as the other teams. The five of them are already very fit and maintain it constantly, thanks to their vigorous training they had when they were at the training school of Boris, better known as Balkov Abbey.  
Ray pushed his two teammates and himself a lot during the day. Tyson complained that Ray was just as brutal as Kai, if not worse. Ray was very satisfied with the results, even though it has only been one day. They still have enough time to get in the best shape possible. Ray also invaded the kitchen during the day to concoct a Chinese mixture he learned in his village that will help with both the physical strength and mental strength, to keep them focused when they started wearing down. Ray knew from experience that Tyson can be very aggressive if he is both physical and mentally tired, although it happens rarely. Tyson is mostly physical tired and thanks to his excessive eating, he does not get mentally tired very fast. Kenny also has received an e-mail during the day that has confirmed all the teams along with their members. Unfortunately they will not know who they will battle until two days before the tournament starts. The names of the final teams are: The Bladebreakers; The Blitzkrieg Boys; The Malice Gang; Liberty Bladers; Royal Unicorns; Blood Suns; Golden Pumas and Lighting Angels. Kenny has already started to see what information he can get from all the teams and intends to pull an all-nighter after he has finished with his dinner. He wants to get as much as he can on every team so that if they pick a team, they will all be prepared to face the team and to beat them.  
Kenny is probably the most important member of the team as he fixes their blades, upgrades them, does all the research, he records all the matches of both his team and other teams for future references. He helps them a lot with how their techniques have changed and he used to help Kai draw up plans in the past if it came to battle plans. 

Tala has been glancing occasionally towards Solange and Ray who were sitting very comfortable next to each other and it was visible to everyone that they enjoyed each other’s company. This infuriated Tala but he tried his best to not show that it bothered him and luckily for him no one noticed it, all for one, Kai. He has also been watching Tala on a few occasions. Tala decided that he will not stop pursuing Solange. He will fight for her and it has got nothing to do to prove his male pride, no, he is doing it because he has finally admitted to himself that he is not just in love with her, but also loves her and that he will never feel about anyone this way again.

When they dated, they were way too young to understand the concept of love, unlike Kai and Cindy. They were just two normal teenagers that had a crush on each other and enjoyed being with each other. Even after they broke up, they still never really let go of each other, even if meant they only slept together. They still had that certain bond that did not make sense to any one of them, but it was not strong enough to overcome, or to convince Tala to stop sleeping around and to leave behind his play-boy ways. Now he can kick himself because it was entirely all his fault that he had lost her, but now he is determined to set things right and prove to Solange that they can be happy together, better than they were before. They have remained close friends so far and he is certain that they can become, once again, more than just friends; even when Kai was staying in Japan, Tala and Solange still remained friends, calling each other occasionally and hanging out sometimes but that is where it stayed.

There was this one time where Solange cried on Tala’s shoulder because of a guy that toyed with Solange and she seemed to really like the guy a lot. Tala felt guilty that time, knowing that he did the same to her, but despite that, he felt like he could break that guy’s neck for even hurting like that, but strange enough, a week after that, Solange seemed perfectly fine and she met someone else. Back then Tala was too in love with his lifestyle, loving to get attention and to give attention to the young ladies, seeing how fast he can get them into bed, using different techniques or pick-up lines, it almost became a personal hobby of himself, a game he enjoyed playing, however, now those days are over. Tala is older now, and in love, still in love, with the only one he ever gave his whole heart, Solange Hiwatari and he will not stop until he has her back in her arms; they belong together and he will prove it to her in time.


	9. I am going to enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that I actually should have said way int he beginning, but anyway, whenever this '000000000' appears, it means that the scenes are occurring at different scenes, and when this '77777777' appears, it means that two different scenes are playing out at almost the exact same time. That's all, so enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 9 – I am going to enjoy this

It is Saturday night and it has been almost a week since Kai and Tala returned from London along with Cindy and Ciara. Everything has returned back to normal. The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Bladebreakers are training and practicing every day. What no one knew is that Kai has been secretly helping Ray with his new role. Kai has been giving him advice on certain techniques and certain attacks that will be useful only at certain times. Kai has also told Ray which exercises are best for both mind and body stimulation. Kai told Ray that he will continue helping Ray because he wants to face them in the final round.

The romance between Ray and Solange started to grow, and more and more people started to notice it. The two love birds have not slept together so far but they are planning on doing so in the near future. Tala is still trying his best to contain his jealousy but it is not without difficulty. It does however, do wonders for his beyblading. All the aggression and jealousy enhances his performance, frightening the rest of his team only slightly, which is saying a lot as they all don’t get frightened for anything.

Another thing that also returned back to normal is the slayings of the X-twins. After being quiet again for a few days, they returned to killing earlier the week, leaving countless decapitated bodies all over the streets of Moscow. And the police are no closer to discovering the two as they were in the beginning. Tyson only watches the news when he is certain that Kai has left the house to go and train with Tala and the others. Although he is still upset about the killings, Tyson has learned to cope with it; he does not let it influence his game anymore. The closer the finals are approaching, the more focused he becomes on his game.

Cindy and Ciara have finally settled into their new way of life. Cindy told Kai that she wants to start working as soon as she can, this however, led to a huge argument between the two lovebirds. It happened Thursday morning and Cindy was pissed at Kai the whole day. She ignored him and pretended he didn’t exist. The two only made up late that night. Kai finally agreed that Cindy can start to work and that they can get a nanny for Ciara, but only on one condition. Cindy can start working the day they move into a place of their own, and Cindy agreed, even if it means it will have to wait for a few months more. Cindy has decided that she wants to go and study to become a veterinary and hopefully open up her own animal hospital one day. She and Kai share the same love for animals and they hope that Ciara will also when she is a bit bigger. Ray has tried talking to his parents so that they can forgive Cindy for what she did, but as they told him, that even if they wanted to, the elders of the village will not allow them. If they take back their daughter along with her bastard child as they call Ciara, not only will the village disown them, but they will be banished forever, along with their relatives. It is just too much of a risk to take back Cindy. This does not however, bother Cindy that much. She has her own family to focus on and she still has her younger brother with her, which is more than enough for her. She is not angry at her parents and understands completely why they did what they did. She will never hate them, for it was her own choice and own fault that they disowned her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Outside the Hiwatari mansion, were the two cat burglars, sitting in a black sedan car, and busy watching the mansion. The residents of the mansion has left about half an hour ago, in three different cars; no limousine. There were a few lights on inside the house. 

“Did you tell Leo to be ready with the truck?”

“Yeah, he said we should just give him give the signal and he will meet us out here in front. The truck also has been changed so that it looks like a furniture moving vehicle, like those ones that were here a few days ago with all furniture.” 

“Good, good. So let’s get down to it.” 

“Great.” 

The two cat burglars left the car and they made their way over to the Hiwatari mansion, dressed in black. They moved over the electric fence with ease and soon found their way inside the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The young ones all returned home just a few minutes to eleven. Tala came along with them. The moment Kai walked through the door, he immediately sensed something was not right. 

“There have been other people in the house. Solange, you and Cindy stay here. Ray, you and the others stay with them. Miguel and Tala, let’s go look around.” 

The three boys left each in their own direction, and after some time they came back. “Well, it seems like all electronics have been stolen and whoever did it, did a very good job.” 

“Are you serious Miguel?” 

“All the TV’s, computers, everything, is gone.”

“Kai, the camera!” 

“Shit!” Kai ran upstairs to his room and soon returned, looking a mixture between very pissed and slightly shocked. “It’s gone, they took the camera also.” 

“This is bad, very bad.” 

The others were very confused and did not quite understand what Kai and Cindy was on about. “Okay, I get it, the camera is gone but why do you guys look so pale. Is it all the pictures of Ciara or what?” 

Kai and Cindy looked at each other. “You see, the thing is.....there is some indecent stuff on it.” 

“What do you mean by ‘indecent stuff’ Kai?”

Kai looked at the floor and Cindy suddenly went even paler. “Kai? Cindy?”

“Okay fine, it is a video about me and Cindy busy in bed.”

“What?!” 

“Cool.” Tala just started laughing. “You have been naughty.”

“Shut up Tala. Look, we never intended for anyone to ever see it. It was just for our own viewing.” 

“I would hope so. You two in bed huh? That’s interesting” 

“Whatever Tala.” 

“Let’s just hope that whoever took the camera would wipe off everything before they even look through it, otherwise, there will be some very interesting stories about you two in the future. That will be quite a scandal.” 

“We get it, okay Solange. Let’s just hope that they do not go through it. I don’t care about my reputation, but I do care about what it will do to Cindy, and also to Ciara in the future. I don’t want my daughter to one day watch a sex tape of her mom and dad. That just won’t do any good for her.” 

“I agree with Kai. Look Kai, I also don’t care about my reputation, but I do about Ciara. Let’s just wait and see what they will do. If they do post it on the internet, we will know soon enough. For the time being, I think the police should be informed of the theft.” 

“Whoever did this, better pray I don’t catch them. They will be begging that the police have caught them earlier. Let’s just call the police. Those of you who are tired, you can go to bed. I will wait for the police after I have called them.”

Kai along with Tala, Miguel, Solange and Cindy all stayed down stairs waiting for the police to finish their investigation.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“You see Oleg, you were paranoid for no reason. It was a huge success.” 

“Yeah, whatever, I still feel very uneasy about this place that we stole from.”

“Oh come on, it is finished, it is over. Get over it. Start cleaning the computers and cameras. I’ll sort out the other merchandise and start contacting our clients. And please, stop wasting your time by looking through the cameras. You don’t know the people so you don’t have to know what their lives look like.” 

“Go contact the people and leave me with my stuff alone.” 

Oleg connected a camera to their big screen TV. He started looking through the pictures and saw mostly baby pictures. There were also a few baby clips, all of the same baby. It was the last video clip that peaked his interest. He watched the first few minutes before he called in shock out to his partner. “Mikhail! You have to come and see this! Hurry up!” 

Mikhail took his seat on the couch just as both Kai and Cindy appeared half naked and kissing each other passionately on the screen. “Holy shit, is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah, looks like that Hiwatari boy made a sex tape. I have no idea who the girl is but she looks smoking hot, won’t mind having her in my bed. Do you want to watch the whole thing?” 

“Why not? I don’t remember when last I watched proper porn, and this looks so far hot.” The two men turned quiet and continued watching the video until the very end.

When the video was finished, almost an hour later, Mikhail excused himself to the bathroom and it was clear what he was going to do in there.

“Just don’t use up all the toilet paper!” Both Mikhail and Oleg had erections after watching the sex tape of Kai and Cindy. Oleg decided to help himself on the couch while Mikhail was busy in the bathroom. When they both were done with their ‘release’, they sat back down in front of the TV.

“Now that was beyond hot, it has got to be the hottest sex tape I have ever seen.” 

“I agree. I think I have to go find someone for the night, really. My hand just is not enough. Wow, those two kids know what they are doing, and by the looks of it, it looks like they have a very healthy sex life.”

“I agree. I wouldn’t mind joining those two in a threesome.” 

“Me too. What do you say we share this with the rest of the world? It will be quite a shame if we decide to be selfish and not post this. The people need to have some good quality home-made porn, and this, is so far the best I have ever seen.” 

“I think that is a very good idea. No one will ever know where it came from. I am definitely going to watch this again, right after I have posted it on the internet.” 

“Those naughty children; do it, as soon as possible. I am going to enjoy this.” The two men started laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday was a very quiet and peaceful day at the Hiwatari mansion, everyone was just lazing around the house. Kai, Cindy and Ciara have left for the day to spend some time alone somewhere on the outskirts of Moscow. The Bladebreakers just relaxed next to the swimming pool with no blading for the whole day, paradise for Tyson. Miguel went to spend the day with his girlfriend.

Kai and Cindy were lying on a blanket in the field with little Ciara between them, fast asleep. 

“You think that your sister and my brother will end up together?” 

“I don’t know; not if Tala has anything to do with it. He is still very in love with Solange and I think he intends on not giving her up without fighting for her. It will be interesting to see Tala fight for Solange, since he does not do the whole relationship thing.”

“I just can’t picture Tala the fluffy type, I mean, all I have ever seen him do is chase after girls. If he is serious about Solange, he will have to stop chasing the female population.”

“He said he is doing it, he already has started. I think the last time he slept with someone was when we were in London, and I know it is not that long ago, but for him that is a new record.” 

Cindy laughed. “The playboy act kind of suits Tala; he just seems like that kind of guy that will sweet talk a girl just so that he can sleep with them.” 

“Well, he has done an excellent job so far.”

“And what about you my love? Were you also a playboy when we were not together?” Cindy asked the question with true sincerity and this made Kai slightly uncomfortable. He sat up right and could not look her in the eye. Cindy noticed this and immediately regretted asking the question. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder to assure him she is fine with the whole situation. “Relax baby, I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“It’s not that Cindy. After you left, I turned into a horrible person and I did horrible things, and yes, women were part of those horrible things. I had more one night stands than I can remember, with the occasional flings that I met up with whenever I was in a certain town, although the flings or lovers, or whatever you call them, were not that many, but they were there. Me and Tala use to go out every night to go and find girls. For him it was nothing new, it was his life; for me it was to forget. What made me different from Tala was that I mixed the sex with drugs and lots of alcohol, making me totally out of control. There were so many nights that Tala lost me, because I ended up with the worst crowd and disappeared with them to these dark places where horrible stuff took place. Stuff I would much rather wipe from my memory forever.” Cindy just continued listening to Kai talk about all he went through and all the stuff he did, and she felt heartbroken, knowing that she was the one that pushed him to do all those stuff.

“I am so sorry my love.” Cindy softly said to Kai while looking towards the ground. She could not look Kai in the eye, fearing that he will see the tears that she were shedding quietly, but Kai knew her too well. He gently cupped her right cheek with his one hand and wiped her tears gently with his free hand. 

“It is not your fault Cindy. I decided to do those things to myself. I was weak, please don’t feel bad. I don’t want you to ever feel bad for my bad choices. True, I did blame you but you were not the one that supplied me with the drugs or the alcohol and you definitely were not the one that urged me on to sleep around. Those were all my own doings.” Kai took Cindy’s face with both his hands and look into her eyes with the sweet and innocent smile she has fallen in love with so long ago. “Cindy, please promise me that you will never ever blame yourself for my mistakes. Please promise me.” 

She smiled back at him with another tear falling from her eye and slowly nodded her head. “I promise Kai.” Kai leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips, making her whole body tingle.

Kai’s kisses for Cindy were like a drug; addictive and sending her into a trance that she never wants to escape from. Sending her body and mind on a trip out of this world, making her forget about everything; all she can think about is getting more and more of this drug that makes her feel so thrilling. His kisses make her feel so special and she can feel that he wants her and only her; no one else will take her place. When he kisses her, the tingling feeling she feels all over her body is just so mesmerising. Travelling all along her spine to her legs; through her upper body, making her catch her breath and making her feel dizzy, she loses all control over her body as she gets lost in the taste of the man that she loves so much. Her heart feels like it is going to jump out of her chest due to all the excitement she is feeling inside of her. Kai makes her feel more than a woman, he makes her feel like a goddess, like his only purpose in life is to satisfy her needs and wants, making her feel all the desires that the human body possibly can feel, along with unearthly desires. 

How his hands roam all over her body and takes in everything of her, every curve, every little scar she received when she fell as a child, every hair follicle, every mark on her body, he takes in everything and appreciates her whole body. He makes her feel wanted, trying to fulfil all her fantasies.

His breath on her skin sends tiny jolts of electricity throughout her whole body, numbing every nerve fibre in her body. A numbing feeling that goes straight to her fingers and toes, if it was not for the pleasure that went along with the numbing, it would have been painful but it is an addictive numbing feeling, making her catch her breath and arch her back as the feeling travels along her spine, going to the rest of her body; clouding her mind making her forget that she is on the ground and still in the land of the living. If this is what Cindy feels every time Kai kisses her, one can only imagine what she feels when he makes love to her.

She will never get tired of the effect Kai has on her body and mind, it is really like her own personal brand of drug, highly addictive and only available for her.

Ciara continued sleeping peacefully as her parents continued kissing each other passionately, until they also decided to take an afternoon nap, both on either side of their beautiful angel daughter that they both love so much. Kai and Cindy fell asleep as they looked into each other’s eyes, the love visible in their eyes. The love they feel for each other and for their daughter.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala decided to spend the day with his family, even though he ached to go and see Solange. It just pisses him off to see her and Ray all comfortable with each other. He has refrained totally from hooking up with anyone, it is the only way to prove to Solange that he is serious about her. He wants to ask Kai to help but that will be unfair. This is his own battle to fight and he wants it to be fair. He will have to pull out all the stops to show Solange that she belongs with him. Ray may be a good guy and any girl would be blessed to have a guy like him in their lives, as long as that girl is not Solange. Tala will even help Ray find the perfect girl, not one that is just interested in sex, but also in a committed relationship, anything to get him away from Solange. One thing he will not resort to though is playing dirty; may the best man win.

Tala along with his older brother, Matt, and their parents are in the family entertaining room, playing a game of pool. The parents against the children and so far the parents are in the lead, who would have guessed that? It is almost a tradition now that the kids play against their parents in the Ivanov house whenever Mr and Mrs and Ivanov are not away on business. Matt is a lawyer and does not live at the Ivanov mansion. He lives in a penthouse along with his fiancé, who is also a lawyer. However, she is gone for a week on a conference that her firm has organised in New York. Matt and his fiancée Melissa, does not work at the same law firm. It is only the two boys that the Ivanovs have. They are also best friends with the Hiwatari family.

After the last round of pool has finished, Tala left the entertainment room to go make a call. 

“Yes Tala, what do you want?”

“Now that is what I call a warm welcome, good for you Solange.” 

Solange faked a laugh. “Thank you so much Tala. I never knew I had it in me.” 

“Haha, you just cannot resist being sarcastic to me can you?”

“No way in hell, lover boy. It is like a sickness that I cannot escape. I am truly sorry but I just can’t help myself.”

Tala could already see Solange smiling a very self satisfactory smile. “I forgive you, but only because you are such an irresistible woman.” 

“Really? Please, don’t do me any favours. I do not deserve your forgiveness.” 

Now it was Tala’s turn to laugh. “Of course you do, but anyway, enough messing around even though I enjoy it so much. I want to ask you something.”

“I was having so much fun, but fine, what is it Tala?” 

“Go out with me tonight, I can book us a table at your favourite restaurant and I can come pick you up at seven, or we can go watch a movie or just chill, your choice.” 

There was a moment of silence before Solange started to speak. “What are you doing Tala? Why are you doing it?”

“Solange please, just tonight, that is all I ask of you.”

“Why Tala? All this time that have passed you never cared, why all of a sudden? Is it because Ray is also interested in me and it hurt your pride or what?”

Tala could hear in the tone of Solange’s voice that she was not happy at all. “No, it is not like that. I just guess.....I finally realised my true feelings for you.” 

“Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“I’ll prove it to you tonight, please.”

“And what if I already made plans with someone else? It will be very rude to just cancel like that.”

“Well, do you have any other plans for tonight?” 

Solange paused for a while before answering again. “No but that is not the point.” Tala could hear Solange sigh at the other end of the line and almost felt his heart drop down to his feet if it was not for her next sentence. “Fine, you said it was my choice. I want to go to a park and have a picnic under the stars. You will supply all the food and drinks and they better be good. You will come pick me up at seven sharp, not a minute after seven otherwise I will cancel it, and you will behave yourself.” 

Tala could not resist jumping up and down making silent hand gestures in the air and smiling a million dollar smile. He quickly had to compose himself before he spoke again. “Good, it sounds all good to me. I will be ready with everything, I promise you and I will be there at seven sharp. I guess I’ll see you at seven then.”

“Yes Tala, you will. Good bye Tala.”

“Bye.” They hung up and Tala continued jumping again. He was really so happy. Tonight he is going to show Solange that he can be a real gentleman and he is going to behave himself. Tala looked at the watch and almost got a fright when he saw the time. He didn’t even realise the time when he called Solange. It is five past five and he still has to go to the shops and then shower and all that stuff. Tala yelled to his family that he is going out, grabbed his keys and drove off in his Ford F250 truck, a charcoal coloured truck.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Solange was lying on her bed. She just hung up after talking to Tala and couldn’t help but feel a bit excited about their appointment later.

‘Tala, Tala, Tala, what am I going to do about you?’ Solange was lost in her own thoughts about the red headed boy that she dated once upon a time. ‘I am so confused right now. I know I still love you, I have never stopped, in fact, after all this time, my feelings for you have only grown stronger; but why is it that I just cannot bring myself to admit them to you? Has it really got to do with your play-boy status, or the Hiwatari pride that is in the way, or am I just scared? And now that Ray is in the picture.....Ray.....I’m not in love with him, I think it is more an `in lust` sort of thing, I do have a type of fondness for the boy but will I ever be able to be in love with him like I was with Tala....or still is? I am really so confused. If only Tala had acted earlier, why now, now that I have found someone that I enjoy spending time with? Idiot Tala. Maybe I should just go with the flow, see how things work in the end, but won’t that make me a slut? Juggling two guys at a time? No one will know but I will know and that is bad enough. I can’t sleep with two guys at the same time, good lord; I must be losing my mind to even consider something like that! I am not going to sleep with either of them, even though I really, really want to sleep with Ray. For someone who says he is inexperienced, he is a damn good kisser, and what I felt in his pants, my goodness, I would have to be crazy to pass that up, but so be it, then I am crazy. If only Tala didn’t interfere now, his timing really sucks, I definitely would have jumped into bed with Ray, but now, it just won’t feel right. I will feel cheap, sure I have slept with a few guys before but that was one at a time and there was a certain period of months in between the guys. And now that I think of time, soon the beyblading tournament will be over and Ray will most certainly return to his home, but Tala will remain here. I guess that solves it then. Tala is the one, but there is no way in hell I am going to give in so easily to that bastard. If he really wants me as much as he says he does, he has to work very hard to prove it to me. I will not give in so easily. I want to see whether he is honest and genuine about his feelings and intentions with me. I will play hard to get and I will continue my relationship with Ray and see what Tala’s reaction will be, but what if Ray develops feelings for me while we continue our relationship the same way we do now? No way, I will just have to talk to him and explain everything to him. I am sure he will be fine with it all, he is after all one of the most understanding guys I have ever met and he is still a teenager. That really does say a lot. I will explain to him that my heart belongs to Tala and that I want to test Tala and see whether he is true to what he says. Ah man, this sucks big time!’ 

Solange threw a pillow on to the floor, very frustrated with herself. Just then there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s open.”

Ray came walking in and Solange just had to smile. “Hey stranger.” 

“Hey yourself. Come sit on the bed.” Ray laid down next to Solange. “I am going out tonight, with Tala. He is coming at seven to pick me up.”

Ray started to laugh. “Now I get it.” Solange looked at Ray very confusedly. Ray just smiled at her. “Relax Solange, I’ll explain. The other day I overheard Tala tell Kai that he is struggling with keeping himself in check but every time he thinks of ‘her’, the struggling disappears and everything becomes easy. At first I didn’t understand what struggle he was talking about so I just had to ask Kai. He calmly told me Tala gave up on his whole ‘play-boy’ image because he wants to prove himself to a certain girl, a girl he is very much in love with but he has trouble convincing her that he is changing his ways. Kai didn’t tell me who the girl is but now I know it is you.” 

Solange couldn’t help but blush a little at this. “That idiot, he really is trying.” 

Ray took Solange’s hand in his. “Why don’t you give him another chance? I understand you guys had history but that is in the past, and it is clear he really is changing his ways. I mean, when I met him, he told me the only true purpose a man has on this planet we call earth, is to satisfy all the women we possibly we can. Who are we men, to deprive them of a night of pleasure.”

Solange started to laugh. “That’s the play-boy Tala we all know.” 

“Exactly my point, we all know him like that, but now he is done with that Tala. He really is changing. Tala is the reason I am not a virgin anymore and the last I heard he even tried to corrupt poor Tyson, but now that is all in the past. I know that the two of us have some chemistry, and let’s be honest, a whole lot of sexual chemistry,” they both smiled at each other, “but I will just feel horrible if I continue with it while I know Tala’s heart is longing for you. So, are you willing to give him a chance?” 

Solange’s eyes started to glow. Ray is truly a one of a kind guy and if it was not for the fact that Solange was still in love with Tala, she definitely would have gone for Ray. “Ray, I have a huge favour to ask of you.” Solange then told Ray of how she already made up her mind but that she needs Ray’s help to make Tala work for his chance so that he can prove to her that he is being sincere about his feelings for her. Ray couldn’t contain his laughter but agreed to play along until the very end. The two agreed to continue flirting in front of Tala but nothing too scandalous, just to make him jealous and prove even more to Solange that he is willing to fight a tough battle for her. They continued talking and scheming until it was time for Solange to go and get ready for her date which was in less than an hour. 

Tala arrived three minutes before seven, dressed very casually in white pants with a black button up shirt, of which two top buttons were undone to show his toned skin underneath. Solange had on skinny jeans with a purple boob tube on. They both looked very sexy in their casual wear, and even though Solange will not admit it right there but Tala looked very breathe taking in his white pants. Tala didn’t care and he immediately complemented Solange on her outfit. He opened the passenger door for her and soon they were on their way to a secluded park. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost midnight when Tala walked Solange to the door. They just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Usually, Tala would press the girl up against the wall and kiss her silly until she invited him inside but with Solange it was a whole different story. 

“Admit it, you had fun?” 

Solange smirked at Tala. “That is for me to know and for you to find out, but yeah, I did enjoy it. Thanks again Tala and I’ll be honest, I did kind of expect it to turn into a disaster seeing as it is you we are talking about, but I am glad it didn’t.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, but it’s time to say good night. Tomorrow it’s back to training. Just a week left before the final round begins and the other teams will also be arriving later this week, so it is going to be hectic.”

“It’s okay, I understand you guys are busy, but again, thank you for tonight Tala.” 

“My pleasure, sweet dreams Solange.” Tala just winked at Solange and went back to his car. This action caught Solange totally off guard. She expected Tala to kiss her but again, just like earlier at the park, he restrained himself the whole night. He did not even once attempt to move onto her. 

‘We will see if you are true to yourself Tala.’ Solange only went inside after she saw Tala leave their property and she could no longer see the tail lights of his car. When she came inside, it was very quiet. It is clear everyone went to bed, seeing as everyone has training early the Monday morning. Now will be the week that they all have to train and practice their best, because next week it is the last round and the last chance to prove themselves. Solange softly made her way upstairs to her bedroom where she just fell onto her bed with a huge smile on her face, thinking of how the night went with Tala. ‘He really surprised me, more like, he shocked me, with his manners, all the food and drinks that he prepared, and no alcohol. The guy was really trying hard so show me that he did change, and the fact that he did not make a pass at me giving our history together, it would have been almost certain that something would have happened between us, but no, nothing, and I am really proud of the guy, but that does not mean I am going to give in that easily. I am sticking to my plan with Ray. I have to be certain, and if for some miraculous reason Tala is `the one` I want to make 200% sure about it and if this is the only way to find out, then so be it. I am going to make him sweat until after the tournament.....or maybe a day before the tournament; I don’t want to distract him from his game, which will be unfair. At least there is still a week to play with him, and a week is more than enough.’ Solange continued thinking about Tala until she finally fell asleep, still dressed in her clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning approached, for some it was too soon, for others it did not matter, it was just another day, for people like Kai. He really does not care what day of the week it is. Every day is the same as the previous day. Ray was outside with his team, busy with their physical exercise. Cindy was upstairs with Ciara, having a playtime in the bathroom. Miguel was in the study, busy with a phone call. Solange was sitting on the couch watching the channel that always features the latest gossip news in the celebrity world. Kai was in the kitchen drinking his coffee and getting ready to meet Tala and the others for training. Solange missed the headlines so decided to watch the entire show which usually lasts for an hour, and she already missed about 20 minutes of it. 

‘And now, our story of the day goes to the hot and sexy, yet, r-rated, video of teen heart throb Kai Hiwatri and an unknown female.’

“Kai!” Solange immediately called Kai to come and watch as she knew they were talking about the video of Kai and Cindy.

“What.” 

“The video made headlines, just watch.” The two siblings turned back to the TV.

‘The video was released early Sunday morning by an unknown source but has already spread throughout the internet like a wild fire, and if I may be so bold to say this, but it is beyond hot. Have you already seen it Kelly?’ 

Seeing as it is not an official news channel, the presenters are allowed to be very informal on TV and can say whatever they want, as long as it is not offending to anyone. The two presenters, Kelly and Peter, are about to discuss the video of Kai and Cindy.

‘I have indeed watched it last night with my husband, and to be honest, it did something for both of us, actually, it did a lot for us. The video is a real turn on. How about you, what are your exact thoughts on this?’ 

‘I was kind of jealous that a teenager is having so much fun, and with such an attractive lady, but what else can you expect from Kai? The guy is perfect and his looks are like they were sculpted just for him. I talked to a few of my buddies who has already seen it and they say it has to be the hottest home-made sex tape they have ever seen and were shocked to learn that Kai is only 17 years old, and I guess the unknown lady is also about that age. Right before I came onto the show this morning, I had a chat with a few professional porn producers and they said that this video is nothing like the porn that they produce, that it is in a class of its own, high class; and the reason being is that you can clearly see that it is not just lust that is involved between these two; there is true love and that is what makes it so special. Just how the two pleased and satisfied each other and how they took their time to do it, and also there is a very strong bond visible between the two and you can just see it by observing how they kiss and caress and touch each other, and also how they constantly make eye contact with each other; that is what makes it that extra hot, better than regular porn.’

‘I have to agree with those producers Peter, this video really is......wow, I can’t seem to find the perfect words to describe this awesome video. Unfortunately, seeing as it is a sex tape, it is not suitable to viewers under the age of 18, despite Kai being under age himself. We advice parents to keep a tab on the internet at home and on their children’s phones as this video is being posted up everywhere and being send to any one that is anyone. So far there has been no word on who the mystery girl is which is with Kai, or any comment from Kai himself, although I am sure the paparazzi will be stalking him very soon. It is said that he is in Moscow this very moment for the final rounds of the World Beyblading tournament that will start next week, and Kai is taking part in the final rounds. For those who have not seen it yet and are above age, we recommend that you watch this video as soon as possible. I can guarantee you all that you would want to watch it over and over again, and also, try to watch it with your partner, if you have one, and to those that are single, don’t worry, after this video, finding someone won’t be that difficult, and please, for those singles ones, please use protection. We will keep you guys updated about this story, about what friends and family will say about Kai, and also if we can find out whom the lucky girl was. Now onto our next story; did Brad Pitt......’

Solange turned down the volume. She remained seated on the couch where as Kai just stood still next to the couch. He just continued staring at the TV without saying anything.

“Kai, are you okay?” Kai did not even show any sign of that he had heard Solange. “Kai? Kai, what is going on, say something.” Still Kai remained in the same position, eyes fixed on the screen. It was like he was in another world, like he blocked out the rest of the existence around him. Solange could not see Kai’s face and could not see his facial expression. She stood and slowly walked towards Kai, being careful not to scare him. “Kai?” 

Now Solange was calling her brother’s name in a soft and concerned manner but still no answer. She slowly reached for Kai and gently placed her hand upon his left shoulder, and then finally Kai faced Solange, although he moved his head very slowly towards her, and what she saw scared her so much that she immediately pulled her hand from her brother and stepped back. She wanted to scream but it was like her voice got caught in her throat. Kai looked at her but it was very clear something was very wrong with him. He had the most sinister look on his face Solange has ever seen, the way he smiled, he looked like a maniac that is about to slaughter a whole family and cannot contain his excitement anymore. His eye colour also changed; the mahogany was gone; instead his eye colour was that of blood, it almost seemed like the blood from his body has flown into his eyes and there was a slight red glint in them. He continued looking at Solange but it was as if he did not realise she was there. 

“I am going to enjoy this, it is going to be the most fun I have had in a very long time.” After saying this, in a voice that sounded much deeper than his already deep and masculine voice, Kai slowly turned around and just left. Solange was shaking and before she knew it, she was screaming hysterically for Miguel. Her older brother suddenly appeared in the living room along with Ray and the rest of the team, and also all the staff members. Miguel saw the state his sister was in and quickly ordered one of the ladies to bring her sugar water. Solange was shaking uncontrollably and could not speak.

After she finished drinking the sugar water, that Miguel forced her to drink, she calmed down a bit although she was still shaking. Even Cindy came downstairs with Ciara. “Okay, slowly tell me what happened.” Solange looked into Miguel’s’ eyes and he could see the fear in her eyes, along with the tears that were already forming again. 

“It.....It is K.....Kai. Miguel.....some.....thing is very.....wrong with.....our brother.” Solange told them all about the report on the TV and how Kai acted afterwards and how he looked. “That was not Kai, Miguel......it was.....like he was possessed.” Everyone was shocked about what Solange has just told them. Both Cindy and Miguel tried calling Kai but his phone was switched off. Miguel called Tala and it did not take The Blitzkrieg Boys very long before they arrived at the Hiwatari mansion. All Miguel told Tala over the phone is that they have to come over and that it is quite urgent. Solange told them also what she had told the others but unlike Miguel and the others, there was no reaction from The Blitzkrieg Boys, not even Tala showed any expression of concern or worry like Solange and the others. 

“Don’t worry about Kai, he is just pissed, that’s all.” 

“How can you be so sure Bryan? Have you ever seen my brother in that state before?”

“No but Kai is a big boy. He just probably went to cool off somewhere.” 

“Really, I seriously doubt that because why did he say that he is going to enjoy this and that it is going to be the most fun he has had in a long time?” 

“He just probably went to some underground club to go and fight out all of his anger, just relax Solange. He is not a little boy, and even you cannot deny that your brother is a very skilled fighter. We all have seen him in fights before, I mean, you heard how brutal our training was at Balkov abbey and we four have all fought by his side.” 

“I agree with Bryan, Solange.” 

Now it was Tala speaking. “Just relax. If Kai has not returned by tomorrow morning, me and the rest of the guys will go look for him, okay?” 

“Tomorrow morning?! Are you crazy? Why only then?” 

“Your brother needs time, just respect that. I know he is your twin and you are close and all that crap, but me and the rest of the guys have seen how your brother gets when he is pissed, that is why we are telling you to relax.” 

“For your sake Tala, for yours and the rest of your team, I hope you are correct because if something happens to my brother, I will hold you four responsible, got that?” 

The four mentioned young men only silently nodded their heads. Solange gave them all one more look than left for her room. There was an uncomfortable silence between the remaining people, excluding the staff members who have all returned to their respectful duties. 

“Miguel, look, I know Kai, better than anyone of you.” 

“I know Tala, and it is not that, it’s just.....what Solange said of how he acted before he left, that does not sound like my brother. I have also seen Kai pissed and involved in fights, but I have never ever seen his eye colour change, neither his voice changing. That is what bothers me. Neither one of you can deny that you have a very unsettling feeling inside of you about this all.” 

No one could look Miguel in the eye. Cindy remained neutral throughout the whole conversation, with Ciara sitting quietly on her mother’s lap, almost as if the little one knew now was not the time to be naughty or difficult or being in a playful mode. 

“Cindy, are you okay? You have been very quiet.”

“So has everybody else been Miguel.” He could sense the bitterness in her tone and decided not to bother any further. “I have to feed my daughter, excuse me.” Cindy got up and left for the kitchen. 

“There is nothing you guys can do. Kai will be back in his own time. I suggest you all proceed with whatever you were busy with, sitting here and waiting for him to return will be a waste of your own time. We’ll see you guys later. If you hear anything, just call Tala or anyone of us, okay?”

“Thanks Spencer.” The Blitzkrieg Boys just nodded their heads and they all left. Miguel and The Bladebreakers remained in the sitting room for a few minutes more, not sure of what they really all should do for the rest of the day. Tyson and the others will not be able to concentrate on their training so that is out. Miguel has an appointment soon but right now he is very tempted to cancel it. 

“I’m paying for you guys to go watch a movie, is that okay?” 

“I don’t know Miguel.” 

“Come on Kenny, you guys can’t stay here, not with this horrible atmosphere that is hanging in this house at this very moment. It will only make you guys sick. I’ll arrange the limo for you four and then you can go anywhere you want to, it doesn’t necessarily have to be the movies, and I don’t want to hear anything else okay?” Miguel smiled sincerely at all of them and they could not say no to that. The four teenagers agreed to go out for the day to clear their heads. They have never seen Kai in the mood that they heard all the others talk about and neither can they get the image out of their heads of how Kai acted. It almost sounded evil, like he has turned into this dark being. And they agree with Miguel, they all have a very unsettling feeling inside of themselves about this whole situation.

Cindy came walking from the kitchen with Ciara just as Miguel and the others walked into the foyer. 

“Do you want to join them for the day?” 

“No thanks. I am going to invite Solange to come with me and Ciara so that we can go do some shopping.”

“Okay, but how are you doing?” 

“I’m fine Miguel, just drop it, please. You boys have fun.” 

“Thanks.” They all called out in unison. She spared them all a slight smile and went upstairs to Solange’s room. The Bladebreakers left with the limousine soon afterwards and then also Miguel left for his appointment. 

In an hour’s time Solange left along with Cindy and Ciara, heading for the shops. Cindy was very angry with Kai for just leaving like that without saying a word to her. Ciara has been calling him a few times, and she had to explain to her daughter that her `tatty` had to go to fairyland, not that Ciara knows or understands anything, but she does understand that her father is not around at the moment. Cindy was fuming inside but she tries her best to contain herself for the sake of her daughter. Ciara does not deserve her mother’s bad behaviour due to her father’s idiotic and selfish decision to just walk away like that. Sure, she is worried but not to the point to start stressing and start crying. She, just like The Blitzkrieg boys, knows Kai very well. He can take very good care of himself, and is an expert in fighting and taking care of himself. She knows he will return soon, she just is not certain when exactly. But when he returns, she will make sure he feels her wrath.


	10. M.I.A.

Chapter 10 – M.I.A.

Monday afternoon The Blitzkrieg boys were sitting in a coffee shop, busy discussing strategies for the battles. They don’t know who they are fighting so they have to be prepared for anything, not that they have to worry too much. They are over-all a very strong team and very difficult to beat, it has been proven on numerous times in the past; they also have the reputation to prove it. Not one of the young men has mentioned anything about their fellow team mate just disappearing like that earlier the morning. Either they didn’t care about his disappearance, or secretly didn’t want to voice their concern out loud. 

“Well, well, well, look at this poor table surrounded by all these losers. I must talk to management for allowing such disgrace to their prized furniture.” 

Two young men came to stand at The Blitzkrieg Boys table. Both were well-built and fit looking. The one had a long white ponytail that reached his lower back and wore a green shirt with black pants, with his gray eyes. The other one were dressed all white with his orange hair, a golden ring piercing in his left ear with his green eyes. The Blitzkrieg Boys all knew who the two boys were and were not happy at all if you look on the expressions of their faces; the look of disgust.

“What are you scum doing here? Isn’t it a bit too early to come to Moscow?” 

“Still so caring with your words Bryan? Some things just don’t change do they?” 

“Get lost Garland, we really are not in the mood for you two.” 

“Touchy, touchy Tala, why is that? The girls finally realised that you are a walking disease?”

“Classic Brooklyn, did it take you the whole flight to just think of those few words? I am certain Bryan asked you two idiots a question: what are you doing here? The tournament only starts next week Monday. You could have flown in over the weekend.”

“We don’t have to explain ourselves to you guys. We have our reasons, be it sightseeing or meeting up with old acquaintances it has got nothing to do with you social retards.” 

“Just leave Brooklyn, we are asking politely.” 

“Don’t worry, we will. I will lie if I say it was a pleasure seeing you again.” 

“The feeling is mutual, believe me.” 

“So long ass-wipes, see you at the tournament.”

Neither of The Blitzkrieg boys said another word to the two men as they turned and left. 

“I really, really do not like those two arrogant, obnoxious stuck-up assholes.” 

“We all feel the same Ian, I am just really relieved that Kai isn’t here. This shop would not have appreciated replacing all their tables.” 

The four laughed. “I would have appreciated it though.” 

“Wouldn’t have we all.” Tala smirked but then turned serious. “Guys, I know we have not said anything about Kai so far so I am just going to ask: what do you think?” 

“To be honest, someone is going to get hurt. To what extent, I am not sure but with Kai in such a pissed off state, anyone who crosses his path will not walk away unscathed, and I also have no idea where he might have gone to cool off.” 

“Isn’t that the truth Spencer, I feel sorry for whoever comes in Kai’s way now. But....one thing that bothers me is what Solange said, you know, his eyes and his voice. I know she will never make up something like that but I just cannot picture that image of him. Even at camp, Kai has never shown any signs like those Solange have mentioned she saw this morning. I just don’t know what to make of it.”

“I don’t think any of us does know. Whatever happened this morning, I am sure it is not that bad and he will be back tomorrow, or at least, I hope he is.”

“Anyway, there is nothing we can do but just wait. Let’s just pay and get out of here, just in case Brooklyn and Garland decides to come back and annoy us any further.” 

“Heaven forbid.” The four young men left their money along with a tip and left the coffee shop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday night came and still no word from Kai; his phone was still switched off. After spending the day with Cindy and Ciara, Solange has overcome her shock from the morning and is her old self again. The street in front of the Hiwatari mansion is filled with the paparazzi, all eager to see if they can get a glimpse of Kai. Luckily no one has spotted Cindy so far; so far her identity is still a mystery but it won’t be for long. The media has a way to dig up information and it is almost a guaranteed fact that they don’t obtain their information in an ethical way. Soon the whole world will know who the mystery girl is, and even worse, they will find out about Ciara. That will most definitely sell a lot of magazines.

The BBA has also been calling constantly throughout the day looking for Kai. Obviously it has to do with the tape that has been leaked onto the internet, and it is a certainty that they want Kai out of the tournament. It is understandable; it will be very bad for their image if they allow a player to continue participating in the tournament after such a scandalous act. The parents will most certainly oppose it and even jeopardise the whole tournament. Mr Dickenson has agreed to personally talk to Kai so that he can hear what Kai has to say for himself but so far, no luck as no one knows where the young teen has gone to. 

The Bladebreakers are also back to their old selves again; the day out did them all very good. They went to a few amusement parks and lastly went to the movies. They also spent some time in the park where they battled a few amateur bladers just for the fun. 

Brooklyn and Garland are members of the team Royal Unicorns, one of the teams that have also qualified for the final round, and are originally from England. They are also a very strong team that has proved themselves over and over again back in their home country. Both boys lived in Moscow when they were younger but moved to London when they were fourteen. Both boys attended the same school as The Blitzkrieg boys along with Solange and Cindy. There has been a lot of hostility between the boys since their school days and it is very obvious that it has not faded since. It is due to what Brooklyn did to both Solange and Cindy in their school years. Apparently Brooklyn always tried to force himself onto both Cindy and Solange, not like in a sexual predator way, more like always wanting to kiss them. He knew it will tick off Kai and the others and he just loved getting that reaction out of the five young boys. Garland always supported Brooklyn in his antics which infuriated them even more, which is also why they despise him just as much as they do Brooklyn. The reason why Brooklyn likes to anger Kai remains a mystery to everyone. Neither he nor Kai has ever divulged the real reason for their mutual hatred for each other. Not even Tala knows what happened between the two, only that they hate each other and that they both would love it to kill the other one.

The killings of the X-twins continued every night, and still the authorities are no closer to catching them than they were the first day it started the very first time. Tyson still tries to silently follow the news on the two killers; he does not want a repeat of what Kai did the other night at the restaurant. The poor boy was terrified that night, he really thought the two killers will appear any moment and slaughter all of them. Luckily for him, it didn’t happen. Sunday night there were only 12 decapitated bodies found, a slow night compared to their other killings the past few days. Will they ever be able to catch these ruthless killers?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early Tuesday morning and Solange was furious. She was on the phone with Tala, scolding him because her brother has not returned yet and he had told her that he will be back by morning, which clearly is not the case.

“Don’t Solange me you red-headed lying bastard! I want you to lift your lazy ass, gather all that butch headed friends of yours and go and find my brother! I don’t care where you look or how long you take or what the cost will be, you better go look for him otherwise I will show each and every one of you what dark powers hide within a woman, got that?!” 

Tala was very relieved that he only had to deal with Solange over the phone right now, if he would have been face to face with her, he most definitely would have had the marks to prove that she is beyond furious, and he knew he has no choice but to agree to her demands, the Hiwatari siblings does not have one of the cheeriest temperaments and they can prove it with their actions.  
“Fine, I will call them and then we will be on our way. I really am sorry that your brother.....” 

“I am not interested in your apologies Ivanov!” 

Tala cringed at the mere mention of his surname; it was never a good sign if she called him that. 

“The only way I will know for sure that you are indeed sorry, is that if you have found my brother!” 

“I will try my best.”

“Don’t try you moron, do it!” 

And after saying that last sentence, Solange hung up, another sign that she is beyond furious.

‘Man, she is sexy when she burns with such fire.’ Tala thought to himself after she hung up. It has been a very long time since he has experienced that horrible temper of Solange and he enjoyed every moment that she was yelling and commanding him like that; it was very refreshing to witness that side of her again.

‘What I would not give to turn that fury into something physical right now......get a grip Tala! Now is seriously not the time to think with your lower brain, really dude, what is wrong with you?! Your best friend is missing and the only girl you will ever love has asked you to go and find him, that is the only thing you should be concentrating on, not how.....how you want to have Solange underneath you, on top of you, doesn’t really matter, our sweating bodies......shit!’ Tala grabbed his hair and pulled at them hard. ‘Get a grip you idiot! Think of how worried she is, just keep on thinking of that and you will be fine.’ He continued for a few minutes trying to get his thoughts in order before he contacted the other three to go and find their lost friend.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was in the kitchen along with Solange, listening to how she was giving Tala an earful. After she hung she just started to laugh. 

“My dear friend, the poor thing will probably be too terrified to leave the house now after you scolded him like that.” 

“I don’t care. It is about time someone sorted out that prick. Urgh! I just wish I can re-arrange his face right now!” Cindy continued laughing at Solange. It was very amusing to see Solange this angry. “And if they find that idiot brother of mine, Kai better be bleeding or something otherwise he will be after I am done with him, how dare he just leave like that?!”

Cindy’s laughing finally subsided and she turned serious. “Solange, I understand why you are angry, but what I have heard so far, after I left, he use to disappear all the time. Why is now so different?” 

Solange just sighed. “I know but back then we always had an idea of where to go look for him, actually Tala did and he always found him, and Kai never stayed away this long. He would disappear at night time and return as soon as the sun started rising, there was never ever a day where he has disappeared the morning and has not returned in more than 24 hours, that is what is frustrating so much. I just can’t help but not be worried. I don’t know how you manage to be so calm.” 

“I have a little girl to think about; me freaking out won’t do her any good, and besides, Kai is a tough guy. I just don’t think he will be tough enough to face the two of us because I intend to make life very difficult for him as soon as he returns, and that is a promise. Let’s just give it some time okay?” 

“I love you so much Cindy. You really are my sister that I never had.” 

“And I love you.” The two girls hugged each other. “I feel like watching my brother and his team mates train today, what do you say? Also interested?”

“Why not?”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Bladebreakers along with Solange, Cindy and Ciara were all in the park. The girls stood at the side lines cheering on the three teenage boys as they each faced their own opponent, while Kenny recorded and analysed their fighting skills, although neither Tyson, Max or Ray used their full strength on their opponents, they were still amateur bladers, and they do not have bit-beasts like the three mentioned teenagers. It was just good practice for them all. They have been training so hard the last couple of days that they doubt they can improve anymore on anything. They have all excelled in their physical training, along with their battling skills. The last remaining days they are just going to finish off the last things but it does not mean that they are going to laze around, Ray will not allow it.

“Go Dragoon!” Tyson hit his opponent’s blade out of the dish. Ciara enjoyed the battles and Cindy had to keep a tight hold on her daughter’s hand as Ciara just wanted to run and pick up the blades. Solange was looking around the park to see how the other kids were playing when she spotted two familiar figures in the distance. She immediately recognised the orange hair as that of Brooklyn.

“Cindy, we have to go, now.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Look.” Solange pointed to the two figures and Cindy also immediately recognised Brooklyn and Garland. 

“Err guys, we will see you later. I just remembered that I made a booking for both me and Cindy at the salon and we have to leave now otherwise we are going to be late.” 

Ray just laughed. “It’s fine; go do your girly stuff.” The two girls left the three teenagers in a hurry and luckily for them, the three did not notice their odd behaviour.   
Soon Brooklyn and Garland arrived to where The Bladebreakers were and both of them were smirking. 

“You guys are The Bladebreakers right?” 

“Yeah, do you know us?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t? You guys made quite the impression during your fights. Oh goodness, excuse my bad manners: I am Garland and this is my team mate, Brooklyn.” 

“Now I know who you are, you are from Royal Unicorns.” 

“Very well done, you sure know your fellow bladers. You are Kenny right, or as everyone call you, chief.”

Kenny could not help but blush a little at his nickname. “Yeah, that’s what most people call me. Aren’t you guys a bit too early to arrive in Moscow? I thought the teams would only be flying in during the weekend.”

“We wanted to explore this place a bit, and after all, we did live here a few years back.” 

“Really? That is so cool.” 

“It is right. Are you guys practicing a bit or just messing around?” 

“I guess a bit of both.” 

“Ray, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“What do you say about a friendly match between us, nothing serious, just good old fun.” 

Ray hesitated a while.

“Come on, we don’t have to use our bit-beasts, just a friendly match, please?”

“Oh alright, I guess it won’t do any harm.”

“Excellent; me against you and then Brooklyn can fight against Tyson or Max.”

“Sure.” Garland and Brooklyn looked at each other and just smiled a very self satisfactory smile.

Ray took his place next to the dish across Garland. Tyson is going to play the referee for the match. 

“Okay. 3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!”

Both blades landed in the dish almost at the exact time, and they both started circling the dish. Ray made the first move to attack and hit Garland’s blade, but Garland’s blade did not show any sign of being attacked. 

“Impressive, now it is my turn! Attack!” Garland’s blade hit Rays’ full force.

“Hey, you said it will be a friendly match, this is not friendly.”

“I guess I lied, I am so sorry.” It was very clear in Garland’s tone that he was being sarcastic. 

“Fine, if you want to play this way, so be it, Driger, attack!” 

“Go Apollo!” The two blades hit each other head on and neither one have shown any sign of backing out of this fight. It is going to be a full on fight. It didn’t take long before they attracted the attention of the rest of the park and it didn’t take long for a crowd to form around the two boys battling.

“Tiger fang attack!” 

“Harmonising lighting attack!” The two continued commanding various attacks on each other. 

“How does it look chief?” 

“Garland is definitely no push over, that is for sure. He is really very strong Max. Ray has to be very careful, I don’t think that neither Garland or Brooklyn tends to leave the blades intact.” 

“Ray, show him what you and Driger have got! Don’t be intimidated by him.” 

Whether Ray has heard Max or not was not very clear; Ray was very concentrated on defeating Garland. The crowd that has formed around them cheered for both Ray and Garland.

“Apollo, Radiant thunder attack!” Garland released his bit-beast and soon after Ray did the same.

“Driger, thunder slash attack!” 

Both bit-beast looked magnificent in all their beauty and it was really a sight to see, Driger with its white fur and green stripes along with its golden claws and his long sharp teeth; Apollo with its large golden wings and its strong tiger like legs and its eagle head. Although both beasts looked like something out of this world, they were beautiful in all their glory. As the beasts were fighting it out in the air, the blades were fighting it out in the dish. It was very clear to Ray’s team mates that he and Driger has grown a lot stronger since their last battle. Their vigorous training has really paid off. Brooklyn just stood there and acted as though he was very bored with the battle. He hardly concentrated on the battle; he kept looking around or at something else.

“Just end it all ready Garland. I am becoming bored.” 

“Spoil sport, but alright; Apollo, poetic sunrays attack! Finish him off!” Apollo’s golden wings started to shine brightly, blinding everyone and it was this blinding light that caused Ray to lose focus and did not see Apollo charge at Driger and kick it with its hind legs, like that kick of a horse, and then it was over. Ray’s blade went flying out of the dish, and it pained Tyson to declare Garland the winner. 

“Don’t worry Ray, I will get them. I am up against Brooklyn and I will not show any mercy.”

“Thanks Tyson.” 

“Just be careful Tyson, I don’t trust Brooklyn.” 

“Don’t worry chief, I got this.”

Tyson took his place next to the dish. Brooklyn still acted as though he was very bored. This time Max acted as the ref. 

“3.....2....1.....Let it rip!” 

Tyson’s blade landed first and he did not spare one second before he started attacking Brooklyn’s blade. He also called out Dragoon immediately. 

“Nice lizard Tyson, but can it fight? Zeus!”

Brooklyn also called out his bit-beast and he was much bigger than Dragoon.

“Wow, that is some beast.” Zeus was built like a centaur with large black wings and red glowing eyes, with gems on its head, and it was clear it was not a friendly beast, the darkness radiating from it. 

‘I think I might have underestimated Brooklyn, I may be in serious trouble here,’ Tyson thought to himself.

“Don’t feel threatened Tyson, it is just another opponent you have to defeat, and you can do it!” Ray was trying his best to motivate Tyson in this battle. 

‘Ray is right, it is just another opponent and I can do this. I have Dragoon by my side and that is all that I need.’ “Dragoon, fantom hurricane attack!” 

Suddenly a huge spiralling wind started to form in the dish but Brooklyn didn’t seem fazed at all by this and actually gave a yawn.

“Nice fan effect, but can it actually do anything?”

“You really are an obnoxious bastard, Brooklyn.” 

“I try,” is all he said with a sly smile on his face. Brooklyn’s blade was getting pulled into the storm but still he did not show any sign of being worried.

“Really Tyson, is that all you have got? Show me what you are really made of.” 

“You asked for it Brooklyn; alright Dragoon, let’s show what we have got: Galaxy turbo and metal storm combined attack!” 

The spiralling wind grew much larger and it turned white, with an incredible force, the dish started to come apart. It was clear the wind was strong enough to start shredding the dish apart. Dragoon headed for Zeus and hit it with an incredible force that was felt throughout the whole park. 

“Now that is what I call an attack, finally we can battle, but I have to break the bad news to you Tyson, this battle is about to come to an end.” 

“What?” Tyson hardly registered what Brooklyn just said before he saw a dark cloud forming around him and all he could hear was Brooklyn’s last command to his beast. 

“Holy despell.” Tyson saw himself falling into an endless black pit along with his bit-beast.

When Tyson finally came to, he was lying on his back, his blade next to him. The dish was completely destroyed. Max didn’t even bother announcing Brooklyn as the winner as he, Ray and Kenny rushed to Tyson’s side. 

“Are you okay Tyson?” 

Tyson slowly sat upright and just looked at his blade which was in pretty bad shape. “I guess but my blade.....you two did not fight fair.” 

“Don’t take it so personally Tyson. It was just a game. Looks like you guys need some more practice. Catch you at the tournament.”

And then Brooklyn and Garland left just like that. Ray and Max helped up Tyson. The crowd slowly dispersed, but some younger boys did come and congratulate both Ray and Tyson on their battles. “Let’s get back to the mansion so that I can fix your blades. I am almost certain those two did it on purpose.”

“I will not be surprised about that chief, but yeah, let’s get going.” The four teenagers all headed for the Hiwatari mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one was home except for the staff. They all decided to go take a nap to get over of what had happened. Kenny would start working on their blades as soon as they wake up. They did not expect to be beaten so badly and they were all very confident that they were ready for the tournament but after battling Brooklyn and Garland, they realised that they actually still have a lot of work to do, a lot of training and practice to do, and after waking up, they are going to work even harder than before. 

They have never really seen the Royal Unicorns in action, they always just heard about how strong they are. The team consists of four members, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel and a girl named Ming-Ming, and apparently all four are brutal fighters. They have dominated the blading scene in England and it is clear why, if you watch how Brooklyn and Garland has fought. They seem like very powerful bladers and also have very powerful bit-beasts, no wonder they have proceeded to the finals. It will be no surprise if they go all the way to the very final round, with their fighting skills it is almost a certainty they will reach the finals.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After collecting his thoughts of him and Solange, Tala called Bryan, Spencer and Ian so that they can go find Kai. Tala and Bryan are together; and Spencer and Ian are together. They all have agreed that they will start with all the underground fighting clubs that they know of, and ask anyone whether they have seen Kai lately.

Kai use to take part in some of the clubs but it was during his `dark time`, as he sometimes refers to it. It was also anther way for him to get over his emotional pain after Cindy left. Sometimes Tala and the others also joined in the fights and are well known at most of the clubs, even though they are only teenagers. The Blitzkrieg Boys have built up an impressive amount of certain contacts, contacts that can get anything organised and most of the stuff are not legal, for example, stolen ammunition, hacking into accounts of certain people, finding certain people, even where to find expert assassins, but luckily neither of the five boys have had to make use of any of those illegal activities, yet. They even have a few contacts in the Russian mob but that information they will never divulge to anyone.

Currently Tala and Bryan are at one of the more popular underground clubs, popular because the fights are more brutal and anything goes in the fighting, even killing your opponent. Two very fit and muscular guys were busy fighting in a ring, with fence all around. One was a bold headed guy with his whole left arm covered in tattoos. The other guy had a pony tail at the top of his head but the rest of his hair was all shaven off. He had one huge tattoo of a wolf on his back and a serpent circling his right calf. Both guys were covered in blood but kept on hitting and kicking each other. As the two kept on fighting, people kept on placing bets on who they think will be the winner.

Urich, the guy taking the bets, immediately recognised Bryan and Tala as they came walking over to him.

“Now to what do I owe the pleasure of you two walking in here?” 

“Nice to see you to, Urich. It seems like business is still doing very good.” 

“I can’t complain, but I will complain about you two and your other friends, you brought in good money. When are you going to fight again?” 

Tala just laughed. “Not soon, I am afraid our underground days are over for now.”

Urich pretended to pull a very sad face at his statement which resulted in more laughter, but soon subsided. “So, if you are not here to fight, are you here to place bets or something?” 

“No, we are actually wondering if you have seen Kai lately, you know, the one with the two toned hair?” 

“Not that I can recall, why?” 

“We were just wondering whether he started fighting again, we haven’t seen him in some time, we were just curious.”

“If he turns up, I will let you guys know.”

“Thanks Urich, we would appreciate it a lot.”

Right then the crowd went extra loud and it was an indication that the match was over. The guy with the pony tail has won, and luckily his opponent is still alive.

“Are you two sure you don’t want to join?”

Tala and Bryan just looked at each other and shook their heads. “As tempting as it is Urich, I and Tala has other places to go. See you around.” 

“Cool guys, anytime.” Bryan and Tala left the club.

When they reached the surface, it was almost a relief to see sunlight again. 

“I forgot how claustrophobic I can get underground.” 

“You and me both Bryan; so now what?”

“I guess we proceed onto the next one.”

“And what if neither of any of them has seen Kai?” 

“Then, we should probably start with the nr 13 club.”

“Shit, do they still exist?” 

“What do you mean, of course they do; those guys make big money.” 

“Let’s just hope we find Kai at one of the fight clubs; I am really not in the mood to see people play Russian roulette, all that splattered brains is not the scene I want to see today.” 

“Stop being such a whiss Tala, come one let’s go.” Bryan and Tala got into Bryan’s car and drove off to the next underground club.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Spencer and Ian were standing between the crowds watching the tag team battle that was taking place inside of the cage. Although it is also brutal, at this club there are rules that the fighters have to follow. They are not allowed to break their opponents’ necks and may also not use knuckle busters to hit their opponents with. All four players were slightly covered in blood but nothing gruesome. Both Spencer and Ian have placed bets on their fighters. They already asked around for Kai and they also had no luck. They decided to stay until the fight is over before they proceed onto the next club. As the two were watching, they were also talking. 

“I have a confession to make Spence.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“I watched that video of Kai and Cindy Sunday night.” 

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, I watched it last night, I just couldn’t resist.” 

Now it was Ian’s turn to laugh. “What did you think of it Spence?” 

“I had a threesome last night just to calm myself down after watching it. Those two has really outdone themselves, they can be proud of themselves. What did you think?”

“I had to find a girl Sunday night and also for last night, and I think I have to find one again tonight. I am having a bit of trouble getting the images out of my head, I even dreamt last night that I joined Kai and Cindy in a threesome. And to be honest, I am kind of jealous and sad at the same time.” 

“How come?” 

“I also want to have that connection that those two have, that chemistry. We all constantly have meaningless sex, but what they have is so much more.” 

“Don’t worry too much about that stuff right now, you are still young Ian. You are the age where sex is nothing but meaningless. Kai and Cindy are just lucky that they are each other’s soul mates. You can still sleep with anyone you want; there is still enough time to find that special one.” 

“I guess you are right, but hey, don’t mention anything that we watched the video. Kai will really not be impressed to know his friends have done that to him.”

“Are you kidding?! I still value my life, thank you very much. There is no way I......” Spencer was interrupted by the loud applause and the fight was over. Ian and Spencer did not bet on the same team and the team Ian placed bets on have won the match. “This sucks.” 

“Better luck next time buddy. Come on, there are still a few we have to go visit.” After Ian collected his winning money, he and Spencer left for the next one that was situated a few miles away from the one they were currently at.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was becoming dusk. The Blitzkrieg Boys spent the whole day searching for Kai but no one has seen him anywhere. Bryan and Tala even went to a secret location where rich men place bets on their players. 13 players stand in a circle, each one with a revolver. They each receive one bullet to put in and they have to spin it and then place it against the back of the head at the opponent that is standing in front of them. They may only pull the trigger once. The winners are obviously those that have survived. Those that survived proceed to the next round where they are handed two bullets. A bullet is added every time in the next round. The last man standing is the winner and both he and the one that has entered him, wins a lot of money. Kai use to take part a few times and actually won numerous times, but he only went to this secret club when he was on one of his crazy drug trips. Tala and Bryan had to come get him on a few occasions, and there were also one time where Kai wanted to enter himself. Luckily all the other men knew not to take him serious, not for the fact that he was still so young, but because he was lucky in winning so many times. When Tala and Bryan arrived, they were busy with the second last round. A few men recognised the two boys and wanted to know what happened to Kai. This was an immediate indication to the two young men that Kai has not been here in the last two days and they quickly left before the whole game was over.

The four young men were currently at Ian’s mansion, each with a glass of vodka in hand. 

“Who is going to call Solange?” 

“How can you even ask Tala? It is obvious you are going to do it.” 

“Please Spencer, I already had to deal with her this morning and it was not pretty. She is going to kill us, starting with me. I am begging you guys to.....” 

Just then Tala’s phone started to ring. “Speak of the devil, shit Bryan, please answer.”

Bryan started laughing. “Man up Tala.”

“I am going to make you all regret it, I promise you.”

They all gave Tala a huge smile as the red head took in a deep breath before answering his phone. “Hey Solange, I was just about to.....” 

“Did you know Brooklyn and Garland are back in Moscow?” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Hello, those idiots who use to pester me and Cindy in school.” 

“No, I know who you are talking about but why do you ask, have you seen them?” 

“Yeah, but luckily they didn’t see me or Cindy.”

“Good, but yeah, I know they are here. We also had the unfortunate luck of running into them, or more like, they ran into us. They are here for the finals of the tournament.”

“I hope they lose, bastards. So, how did the search go?” 

“Err...” 

Solange started to laugh, but not in a friendly way and Tala could feel his insides turn upside down.

“Prepare to die Tala.”

“Solange please, we looked everywhere. We even split up to cover more ground and we went to some strange places but no one has seen your brother, please, you have to believe me.” 

Solange started laughing again. “Good bye Tala.” And with that she hung up. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! We are so dead!” 

Spencer and the others couldn’t help but laugh at Tala’s panicked state. The tough red headed guy who fears nothing or no one, wants to piss his pants and just because of a girl, it was an amusing sight to see.

“Chill Tala, we will be fine.” 

“Are you high?! Solange is going to skin us, ALIVE! Piece by piece, I am too young to die. I swear, when Kai is back, I am going to kick his ass for putting me in this stressful situation. I am going to lose hair over this, bloody idiot!” 

The other three sniggered at Tala, the poor guy was really scared of Solange. “The great Tala Ivanov is scared of a petite girl, what is the world coming to? Relax dude, it will be fine. Let’s just go get something to eat or whatever. There is no need to just sit like this, come on Tala.” 

“You are paying and I want protection for the whole night, just in case Solange shows up.” The three laughed again at Tala’s antics before they all got up and left for the nearest restaurant.


	11. Identity made known

Chapter 11 – Identity made known

Wednesday morning finally arrived and still nothing of Kai, and by this time, Cindy’s identity has finally been discovered along with the fact that she and Kai has a daughter together that is a little over a year old. Cindy and Kai’s face were on every news paper and gossip magazine and the amount of paparazzi has tripled in front of the Hiwatari mansion. Miguel said he is soon going to call the police because it cannot continue like this.

Cindy didn’t appear to be worried about her identity being discovered. She has nothing to be ashamed about. Ciara was made out of love, Cindy made a sex tape with the man she loves and who is also the father of her daughter and they intend to spend the rest of their lives together so she couldn’t care less, and so what if they saw her and her man naked in bed and making love with each other; if it turns people on then it is a good thing. Hopefully it will inspire other couples to become closer and more connected with each other after they have watched the video on line. She is definitely not going to hide from the world just because of the tape and so far she has only read and heard positive things about the video so it might not be that bad after all as she had first thought in the beginning, but she is still furious with Kai; it is the third day since he has disappeared and still not even a single phone call from him. It does not help trying to call him because it keeps going straight to voicemail which infuriates her even more. Monday and Tuesday night were a bit lonely for her, that she will not deny. That is when she started to worry, but somehow in her heart she felt that Kai is perfectly fine and that he will soon return, but as soon as she wakes up, she feels a little different about the situation. She misses being in his arms and hearing his deep masculine voice whispering loving words softly into her ears, but it does not mean she is going to run into his arms as soon as he returns; there is no way. She is going to make it crystal clear that she is very pissed at him and he will have to try hard to get her forgiveness.

Mr and Mrs Hiwatari, along with Voltaire, have informed their children that they will be arriving over the weekend. They did not mention anything about the tape of their son and his girlfriend, and Miguel and Solange also have not mentioned anything of Kai being missing. Solange called Tala again very early Wednesday morning to demand that they go look again for her twin brother. The red-haired Russian did not argue or hesitate because she again used the tone she had the previous day.

After their horrible defeat against two members of the Royal Unicorns team, Ray has worked out a new training schedule for his team. They have been up since five AM; Kenny has been up since four AM, busy repairing and upgrading their blades, and even though Max did not participate in the matches, his blade is also going to be improved for the tournament. The Bladebreakers are still a bit shocked at their defeat, but Ray told them that they should see it as a learning process. If it had not been for the battle against Brooklyn and Garland, they all still would have been under the impression that they were ready for the tournament and may have been beaten even worse than yesterday. At least now they can see where they still need improvement and how to better themselves. Ray also wants to talk to Tala later on and find out whether they can have a three on three battle over the weekend just for fun, but it all depends whether Kai has returned by that time.

Ray and his sister also have talked about how Cindy feels of Kai’s disappearance and he is still surprised that she is so calm. If it were someone else, they would probably have freaked out, fearing for the worst. But just as Cindy has told Solange, she has a little girl to think about and it would be very unfair towards Ciara. She is just an innocent little baby and she does not understand. Ray honestly does not know what to make of the situation. He respects Kai very much but right now Kai is being the selfish person they all know. It does not bother him that Kai disappeared on his team mates and friends, but to do it to the woman he claims he loves so much, and his daughter, now that is a bit low for Kai. He hopes his sister will give Kai an earful when he comes back home. The tape of his sister and Kai surprisingly doesn’t bother him. He hasn’t seen it yet and does not intend to either. He is not interested in seeing Kai doing inappropriate things to his sister, neither seeing them naked. He has already warned Tyson and the other two to not even dare to watch the video. He is personally going to cause them intense physical pain if he finds out they even attempted to watch it.

Solange and Ray has for now stopped their flirting game. Now was not the time to make Tala jealous. Solange has been giving him enough grief the last couple of days. She does feel sorry for him but then she just thinks of her brother and any feeling of sympathy or pity vanishes immediately. Solange will cool off towards him only when her twin brother has come back home, but then she will go back to flirt with Ray to still test Tala and his feelings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Look officer, we have been through this already; just because there have not been any killings on Monday night and Tuesday night does not mean they have stopped. It has been going on like this for a while where they kill constantly for a few nights in a row to just stop for a few nights, and then they just begin again. I am betting my whole salary that by the weekend, there will be decapitated bodies again. They don’t have a definite pattern but they do take breaks in between. When they first started way in the beginning, they did not have a pattern like this but they didn’t kill so much in one night as they do now, although by the time they stopped they have killed over 500 hundred people, all by decapitating them. We have to put a stop to them. The 500 of last time were over a course of four months; that was approximately 122 victims a months; plus minus 30 victims a week; four victims a night, that is two each that they killed. They have hardly been back a month and the body counts is much higher. Can you imagine with how many decapitated bodies we will be stuck with if we allow them to continue another four months?” 

“I know sir but we are all open to any suggestions; we have had so many scenarios but none of them are guaranteed to catch the X-twins. We know the statistics, but so far our hands are tied sir.”   
“I know, I know and I wish I could say that I have a full proof plan but then I would just lie to you, but we just can’t let them keep on decapitating the residents Moscow, and neither can we just sit back and hope that soon they will get bored, to just quit for another year and then come back to slaughter even more people. We are the law, we have the right and the authority to make their lives a living hell but we can’t because we don’t have one single lead; nothing!” 

“As my grandmother always told me, we have to have a little faith and patience, things will get better.” 

“True officer but time is something we do not have now. These cold heartless murderers have to be caught and they have to be executed, there are no two stories about that.”

The captain in charge was standing in the briefing room in front of the projected screen with many photographs of decapitated bodies and notes, all about the X-twins. They have been working around the clock, trying to work on various ideas to try and figure out what to do about the X-twins and many were beyond tired and hopeless, frustrated and just exhausted because they are not getting anywhere and the longer they wait to catch the X-twins, the more people are slaughtered. Families are demanding answers and some, out of grief, have threatened to take drastic measures against the participating officers, and one father has even gone so far as driving into a police car with his truck, injuring the two police officers that were in the car. The father’s daughter has been killed by the X-twins and it was his grief that drove him to such drastic actions. Soon the police will not only have the killers to worry about, but also about the grieving family members.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I understand all of your concerns and I know it does not apply by the rules but what other choice do we have? I know we all have agreed that he will be disqualified from the tournament but you all have seen the reaction we received on the internet and the letters, and even if none of us want to admit it, the fans have the last say, and so far, they all are furious with us because we have decided to disqualify Kai from the competition. If we don’t revoke our decision, I am afraid we won’t even have a tournament. The fans have threatened to sabotage the tournament and the stadium if we do not take back our decision; so my fellow judges and board members of the BBA, we have to vote: those who give into the fans’ demands of revoking Kai Hiwatari’s disqualification in the final tournament, against those who will stand by the decision to keep him disqualified and suffer the wrath of the fans. Please raise your hands if you are for the revoking of the disqualification.”

There were 15 people sitting at the table, including Mr Dickenson, and out of the 15, 12 people raised their hands.

“Well, that settles it then; Kai Hiwatari is allowed to compete in the finals.”

Late Tuesday afternoon, the BBA has released an official statement saying that they apologise for the actions of one of their star players and that he is disqualified from the competition with immediate effect. This of course did not sit very well with the fans. Since then, they have been receiving threats from both teenagers as well as a couple of parents, that they will sabotage the tournament and that their decision to disqualify Kai is ridiculous. It seems no one is bothered that a 17 year old teenager made a sex tape, and neither do they care for the fact that Kai became a father at the age of only 15. Unfortunately, the BBA was forced to make a decision otherwise they won’t even have a tournament to protect. Even the other competing teams have voiced their opinion, saying that they do understand why they had to make the decision but that it was too drastic and if they do not bring Kai back, neither of them will compete. Kai should feel very honoured that so many people have going out of their way to keep him in the tournament. The Blitzkrieg boys hasn’t even had time to think of what the sex tape would do their team, they were too busy searching for Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday night The Blitzkrieg Boys gathered at the Hiwatari mansion. Solange was not happy with them at all, especially Tala. They have been searching for Kai for two days in the most dangerous places but no has seen or heard from him. 

“Well, I guess that leaves us no choice then but to call the police.” 

“It is not necessary Solange.”

“Excuse me? You are no position to tell me what is and what is not necessary. My twin brother has been gone since Monday morning, I think I have the right to call the police so that they can start with a search party.”

“I know, but I also know Kai; he is not in any danger. Calling the police will not help. We have been looking for Kai at some horrible places, places where the law is not welcome, and those places were our best bet to find information about him, but if not even they know anything of him, there is no way the police will have any luck, trust me. The police will be wasting their own time.” 

“This is my brother we are talking about, not some lost necklace or something. Don’t you get that?” 

“With all due respect Solange, Kai is not a little boy. All I am asking is a bit more time, please.”

“Tala, it is not just me that is worried. Do you have any idea how Cindy feels, and she can’t even express her emotions because she has a daughter to think of, a daughter she has with my brother. We have to get answers.” 

Tala sighed. No matter what he tries, he will not win this battle. ‘Damn you Kai!’ “Please Solange, I am begging you, just don’t call the police yet, please.” 

Solange could see in Tala’s eyes that he was really begging her not to call the authorities and that confused her. She needs to find her brother but somehow Tala and the other three know that Kai is safe. ‘Just go with your gut feeling, it is never wrong, and so far your gut tells you to listen to Tala. I just hope I won’t regret this.’ “Fine, I will not call the police.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Kai will show up, I promise you.” 

Since morning time Tala has had a very strange feeling regarding his missing friend, he somehow knew Kai was up to no good and involving the police now will not be a pretty sight at all. He has not said anything to anyone, no one needs to know. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though it was night time, in a certain room no one could tell. It was a small room, with concrete walls all around, no windows, only one door. The concrete walls are clearly very thick and appear to be sound proof. Right now there was only a faint light visible, a candle burning on a table but it may not be burning for very long it seems. 

Inside the room were two occupants sitting on chairs, tied up, mouth gagged and blind folded, and by the looks of both of their bodies, they have been caused severe bodily harm, cuts all over, deep gashes, black bruises. Right now the occupants appeared to be asleep as both of their heads were hanging limply to the sides. Just then two fluorescent lights were switched on after the door was opened softly. A well-built figure with two toned blue hair and blue triangle tattoos on his cheeks came walking in, holding a black duffle bag that he slammed hard onto the table, causing the two occupants to wake up with a huge startle. 

“Wake up you two idiots.” 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm!” 

“What’s that, I am finding it difficult to hear what you are saying?”

The tied up man said nothing. Kai walked towards the two men and removed their blind folds at the same time. They both cringed at the bright light that was suddenly shining in their eyes. They looked at Kai with fear in their eyes but he just smirked at them. 

“I have some bad news for you two, this amusing game that we have been playing have finally reached its peak; time to end it.”

Both men started to squirm, one even started to cry.

“Please, stop being such sissies, you two asked for it when you decided to break into my home, steal my stuff, and then you went and posted my private video on the internet. Now, the stealing I can still handle but the video, now that is unforgivable. You both know that by now, that that is the reason why you are here, but, unfortunately you cannot stay here any longer. I really want to get back home, and as you have already seen I have a gorgeous girlfriend that I really want to go have my way with, it has been too long now.”

The two men tied up were the cat burglars that broke into the Hiwatari mansion. Kai contacted a few of his hacker-buddies to find out the physical address of the computer from which the video was posted from and by Monday afternoon, Kai has found the two men, Mikhail and Oleg. They were shocked to see him in their living room and before they could react, Kai knocked them both out. He then took them to a strongly built concrete basement outside of Moscow, where he has been holding them since.

He took out all of his frustrations on them, and Kai being the strong young man that he is, caused the two men intense pain. He hit them constantly, tortured them with a knife, hit them with knuckle busters, kept food and water from them; for two whole days Kai has done nothing but torture the poor men. Wherever Kai was staying for the time being, it was clear it had running water because Kai had on a different set of clothes, and looked refreshed.

Kai removed their gags, but they didn’t attempt to scream. They knew it would be futile.

“Please Kai,” Oleg talked in a hoarse voice. Strangely enough he was not the one crying, he seemed like the stronger one between the two. One would think that Mikhail was the stronger and the braver one seeing as he always gave the final order. “Please, just let us go. We will never say anything and we will never steal again.” 

Kai started to laugh. “It is not a case of whether you are going to talk or to stop stealing; I don’t care about that stuff. It is about being punished for what you did; you did me very wrong and you have to be punished for it.”

Kai walked over to the table and they could hear him unzipping the bag slowly. “I take it you have heard of those serial killers here in Moscow, the X-twins?”

Just by the mere mention of that name, sent shivers and fear throughout the bodies of the two men. Kai was still standing with his back towards the two men and could not see the fear on both of their faces. Oleg collected his composure and then spoke. “Yeah, why? Are they friends of yours?” 

Kai sniggered. “You see my friend, not only do I know the X-twins,” Kai then slowly turned towards the two men , holding a black two-sided axe with engravings on; wide at the base, moving upwards, becoming thinner, almost looking like wings. “I am one of the X-twins.” Kai smirked at how the two men went pale as they saw the axe, the very same axe that has sliced through so many innocent people. 

“B....but how, you are just a kid.”

“Ah yes, that is the beauty in it all. No one will ever suspect two teenagers killing a bunch of people, meaning me and my partner can continue killing as much as we want to and have a good laugh at how we make the authority look like dumbasses. It really is so much fun.”

“You are sick! How can you kill someone like that, don’t you feel sorry for your victims?”

“Not at all, I enjoy the power and the sight of blood, slicing through someone. The thrills I get when I see the terror I send into people, it is so addictive, besides, it is almost the same as what you two do; stealing from innocent people, don’t you feel sorry for your victims?” 

“It is not the same and you know it. There really is something wrong with you.” 

“Believe me, it is the same, both are against the law and the result is jail time so I would say they are the same; and maybe there is something wrong with me but it doesn’t matter. I don’t intend quitting anytime soon.” 

“You will not be able to keep your identity a secret forever, you and your partner, whoever he is, will be caught and I hope and pray they give you to the public to have their way with you.” 

“Keep on dreaming. My partner and I are experts; the only way they will be able to find out who we are is if we give in ourselves, along with proof that can verify that we are the killers, oh, and guess what, my partner is also a teenager, Tala Ivanov. We are not even adults and already we are the most feared people, not only in Russia, but all across the world. There have never been serial killers quite like us, and there never will be again.” 

“Your day will come Hiwatari.” 

“Yeah, but not today, at least you two can consider yourselves very lucky, you are the only two who knows the true identity of the X-twins. Unfortunately you will not live to tell anyone else. Now, who shall I kill first, or wait, I think I am going to torture you one last time, starting with the weakest.”

VIOLENCE

Kai walked over to Mikhail, untied his hands and then held his left arm in the air. What Kai did next was pure hell to the poor man. Kai chopped of his arm off at the elbow. Mikhail started screaming; Oleg just sat there in silence watching as Kai was chopping off his friend’s arm. 

‘I knew we shouldn’t have stolen from that mansion, look at the consequences. If only Mikhail had listened to me, we wouldn’t have had to die this way.’ 

Oleg was brought out of his thoughts by another blood curling scream. Kai has proceeded to Mikhail’s other arm, also chopping it off at the elbow. The sinister look Kai had on his face was the same he had the Monday morning before he walked out of the mansion, the blood red eyes with the red glint and the evil smile on his face.

“Keep on screaming, it just makes it all the better for me, it is like music to my ears.” Mikhail could not stop screaming. There was blood all around him. Both he and Kai were covered in blood. Kai threw his two lower arms that he cut off, onto the floor. He then moved onto his legs, first the right and then the left. By the time Kai was done with the left leg, Mikhail was no longer conscious. It was a gruesome scene. 

“And now for the grand finale: the head.” Just one effortless swing with his axe, and Mikhail’s head was off, rolling on the floor towards where Oleg was sitting. It rolled right up to his feet. Oleg looked down at his friend’s decapitated head and then just started crying. He slowly lifted up his head and saw Kai slowly walking to him, swinging his axe gently in his hand. 

“Your turn.” Oleg hardly registered what happened when he suddenly saw both his arms fall onto the floor. Kai has cut them off at the shoulder. Oleg started feeling the pain but before he could scream, he lost consciousness.

“Now this sucks, I had hoped I could get a scream at least one more time, oh well, better finish this up. Cindy has to be beyond angry right now.” Kai finished chopping off Oleg’s legs and lastly decapitated him. 

There were only two torsos left in the chairs. Kai went outside and came back with black trash bags. He threw the arms and legs into one, and each torso was also thrown into a black bag each. Kai was covered from head to toe in the two men’s blood. He took the bags and went outside, and soon returned again. He placed his blood covered axe in the duffle bag and after giving the blood covered room one more look, smirking while doing this, he left.

VIOLENCE OVER

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala was standing in a very large safe, sitting on a table. Beside him was his axe, also a double sided one, broad at the base and becoming narrower towards the top and unlike Kai’s axe, it did not have engravings on. The two pitch black bikes were standing safely on their usual spots, covered. It was 25 to three the Thursday morning. Tala has had trouble falling asleep because he was feeling uneasy about Kai. He then decided to come to his and Kai’s secret place to see whether Kai’s axe was still here but just as he suspected, the axe was gone.

‘What are you up to Kai?’

Tala just sat there, looking in front of him, not focusing on anything when he heard a car. He just knew it was Kai as no one else knows about this place. He waited patiently as he heard the car door being opened and then closed and soon enough, Kai came walking into the large safe, shocking Tala of how covered in blood he was. 

“What the hell Kai?! Where were you this whole time?” 

Kai just looked at him before answering. “Busy. What are you doing here? I thought we will never go kill on our own.”

“By the looks of it, it seems that you are the one who did some killing, not me, and besides, I had a feeling that I could not shake, so I had to come and see whether you have your weapon with you. By the looks of it, you used it in a way we normally would not have.” 

“I found the bastards that broke into the mansion and that posted the video on line, and let’s just say they won’t be stealing anytime soon.” 

“What did you do to them?” 

“Hopefully the news will broadcast it in a few days’ time. Right now, I need clean clothes and a proper shower. How are things back at home?”

Tala just sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. “The guys are okay, but your sister and girlfriend are furious and very concerned. Your sister wanted to call the police, and I had a tough time to convince her not to do it. Me, along with Bryan, Ian and Spencer has been to some old familiar places in search of answers of where you might have disappeared to, and I will admit this, it was nice seeing some of the familiar faces, except that nr 13 club.” Tala immediately shuddered just at the thought of that place. 

Kai just smiled. “Maybe I should go back there some or other time, it will be fun, but enough about that, I want to get cleaned up so that I can get home. I really miss Cindy and our daughter.” 

“Yeah, you better get home; you have some serious catching up to do. Well, if you will excuse me, now that I know you are back, I think I am going to go to bed. See you.”

Kai just nodded his head at his friend. The red-haired teen left and Kai took out his axe and started cleaning it from all the blood, until it was time to leave. First he has to take a much needed shower; even though he loves the sight of blood, it does not mean he likes to have it on himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday morning has finally arrived. The Bladebreakers has left to go train in the park. It was only Miguel, Solange, Cindy along with Ciara and the staff that were home. Kai has not yet arrived but no one knew that he should have been at home already. Tala also has not yet called anyone, asking whether Kai has already returned. The mentioned red head was still sleeping soundly in his comfortable bed, with his phone switched off.

Cindy was in Ciara’s room, busy breastfeeding her daughter. Cindy is lucky that she is still capable of breastfeeding her daughter as it is usually one of her most cherished moments she has with her child. She intends on breastfeeding her daughter up until the age of two so there is at least quite a few months left. She also uses the pump to pump her milk when her breasts get to heavy and Ciara has not been in the mood for being breastfed. 

While Cindy was in Ciara’s room, she was not aware of the familiar presence downstairs. Kai has finally arrived at the Hiwatari mansion, all clean, no trace of any blood on him. His eyes and facial expression were also back to normal. Solange and Miguel were in the study when Kai quietly walked into the room. He did not say anything and his two siblings also did not notice him until after a while. Kai cleared his throat that caused them both to look up. They were in shock to see Kai. When she overcame her shock, Solange ran to Kai, embracing him tightly, not bothering to hold back the tears. 

“You idiot! Where have you been?!”

Kai just held his sister tight without giving her an answer. Miguel stood up from behind the desk and walked over to his hugging siblings. Solange let go and then Miguel embraced his younger brother.

“I am just glad you are safe. You had us all worried.” The brothers released each other. 

“You know I am a survivor, there was no need to worry. Everything is all good now.” 

“Easy for you to say, you haven’t seen how our sister reacted. Poor Tala suffered the most.”

Kai smirked as he could already imagine how the fearless killer gets scared because of his sister, and Solange can be very frightening if she wants to be. “Serves him right; I should probably call the idiot and let him know you have returned and that he can relax.” 

“While you do that, I am going to go Cindy. Is she upstairs?” 

“Yeah, but Kai, you did very wrong considering her and Ciara. The least you could have done was let her know. You better go out of your way to apologise to her.”

Kai nodded and left for upstairs. He first went into their room, and after seeing she is not there, went to Ciara’s room where he was met with one of the most beautiful and perfect sights any man can lay his eyes on: his true love, holding their daughter in her arms while bonding during breastfeeding. He didn’t want to ruin it but it was too late. Cindy already saw him but did not say anything; she just looked at him with an expressionless face. He closed the door and softly walked over the carpet towards the two women. Ciara was half asleep and would not have seen her father. Kai gently stroked her head.

“I’m sorry,” he softly said to Cindy to which she did not say anything. She just kept looking at how Ciara was drinking quietly.

After a few more minutes, the baby girl has finally fallen asleep completely. Cindy gently handed her over to Kai so that he can put her in her cot. She just left the room and Kai then knew this is going to be a long day. After placing his sleeping daughter gently into her cot and looking at his daughter one last time and collecting the baby monitor, he left to go search for Cindy. When he walked past their room, he heard the water running; she is taking a bath. A part of Kai wanted to go join her so badly, but he knew now was not the ideal time to make any passes towards her. Actually, Kai would have been very surprised if Cindy would have accepted him with open arms. He did not even bother to call her when he left Monday morning; all he was focused on was finding the culprits and hurting them as much as he can. He can only imagine what she must have thought the whole time. Kai decided to sit and wait for her in their room while she finished taking her bath.

After about 45 minutes, Cindy finally emerged from their en-suite bathroom, wrapped only with her towel, her long black hair clipped on top of her head with a hairclip. She saw Kai sitting on the single-seated couch, the couch she sometimes uses to sit and breastfeed Ciara, and just looked at him without saying anything or showing any expression and made her way over to their walk in closet, but as she was making her way towards the closet, she unclipped her hair which fell in a sensual way down, displaying its beauty, and after that she unwrapped the towel which dropped to the ground. Kai could not take his eyes off of Cindy as he looked at how her long black hair covered her back, only exposing her visible curves and he could clearly see the black lace panty she had on; at least she was not shy in front of Kai, and quite frankly, she did not care if she was walking like this in front of him in her pissed off state. She knew that it would turn Kai on seeing her like this but she could care less. She entered the closet and after getting dressed in a beautiful white sundress, she made her way over to her dresser where all of her make-up and jewellery and perfumes were, so that she can put on her make-up. Kai remained seated on the couch, watching how Cindy applied her make-up. Neither said a word to each other. 

When Cindy finished applying her make-up and combed her hair, she went back to the closet and emerged wearing a pair of black stilettos. She was making her way over to the door when Kai quickly got up and took her by her upper arm and pushed her against the wall, although he did not to do it in an aggressive manner.   
“I am sorry for just leaving like that.”

“Let go of me Kai.” Cindy talked in a very firm voice and Kai knew she was serious but he did not care. With her back firm against the wall and Kai now placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her positioned against the wall, Cindy was forced to look into his eyes. “Let me go, now.”

“No. We will talk this out right now.”

“No, we will not. I have nothing to say to you.” Even if Cindy was in a very pissed off mood, she could not help but feel very attracted to Kai this very moment, and with the mental image of him with her pressed against the wall, she could not help but fantasise of how exciting it will be to let Kai have his way with her, right now, here against the wall, with both of them in a less than happy mood, but she will not give in to him, no matter how bad she wants him inside of her right now. Kai apparently has the same thoughts. The two continued looking deep into each other’s eyes, when Cindy started to try and free herself from Kai, with no success.

“You better let me go Kai or you will regret it.” 

“What do you plan on doing?” Cindy could feel her temper rising and before she knew it, she pushed Kai very forcefully away from her but the next thing she knew, she and Kai had locked lips. After she pushed him away, he regained his composure very quickly and grabbed her face in his two hands and started kissing her and to his surprise, she returned it, but they did not kiss in a romantic way, no, it was aggressive and clearly lust filled from both sides. He then moved both his hands down to her thighs, underneath her sundress, to take a firm grip of her ass and lifted her without any effort and pushed her back against the wall; she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to make out in a passion filled way, tongues fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths. Kai pressed her harder against the wall and Cindy did not complain, instead it made her give out a soft moan into Kai’s mouth, a moan clearly filled with pleasure, desire and lust, and not pain.

Cindy’s mind was racing, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her anger, she just couldn’t. Here she was, pressed up against the wall in a hot and passionate way, with the most gorgeous man she has ever laid her eyes on, incredible good-looking with a kind and strong heart, sending her on a trip filled with lust and every sensual feeling known to woman. Her senses were all running wild and amok; her body with a mind of its own, her mind and heart were also on a mission of their own. All the anger she felt a few minutes ago has all subsided and is lost from her. 

Kai took Cindy’s left hand in his and lift it above her head, their hands gripping each other firmly. His other hand was gently cupping her cheek, while Cindy’s free hand was pulling Kai’s hair that is situated at the back. Soon they both started to pant as they both were filled with lust, desire and passion for the other. Cindy could feel Kai was ready to have her, by feeling the large bulge in his groin area as it was pressed against her lady area; she too was ready to have Kai but she will not give into him; she has to stay strong, no matter how much she wants him right now. Kai then moved his hard, yet gentle, kisses to her neck, nipping and pulling at her neck skin, and she gasped at the intense feeling it sent throughout her whole body. They both started mimicking the thrusting movements, they were very eager to do the real thing. Cindy pulled his hair tighter and gripped his hand with more force as she could clearly feel his erection right through the two pieces of clothes they had on. If it was not for the clothing, he would have been deep inside of her, making her scream out loud, that the result being of all the pleasure. She could not stop herself from letting out soft moans as Kai continued to passionately have his way on her neck and between her legs, but she knew she has to stop and with one quick and forceful shove with the arm that was grabbing Kai’s hair, she pushed Kai away and she luckily landed firmly on her feet. Both were panting and just looked at each other.

“Cindy.....” 

“No Kai, this is not going to happen. What you did was very wrong and selfish. I am going out and don’t try to call me. You have the whole day to spend with your daughter, I suggest you do it.” 

And without saying another word or giving Kai a chance to say something she opened the door and walked out. Kai just stood there, slightly starting to fume.   
‘I guess it is the least I deserve.’ Kai looked down at his crotch area and just smirked to himself. ‘Sorry buddy, not today. I messed up and now we both have to pay the price.’ Kai went back to the couch to pick up the baby monitor and then left for downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afternoon came and The Bladebreakers returned from the park. They were all very surprised and happy to see that Kai has returned, who was currently in the kitchen feeding his daughter.

“Kai buddy, where were you?” 

Kai just looked at Tyson and replied with is usual ‘Hn’ and it kind of brought relief to his former team; it was an indication he is still the old and cold Kai they learned to know. Tyson made himself comfortable next to Kai and Ciara, and pulled funny faces at Ciara which caused her to laugh. It was very amusing to Kai at how Tyson could interact with any age group and can bring a smile to their faces; even with himself he sometimes had to restrain himself from smirking at some of Tyson’s antics, even though he will never admit it to Tyson or anyone else. Ray, Max and Kenny also made themselves comfortable at the huge kitchen table. Somehow it felt so familiar that the five are sitting together again, almost a nostalgic feeling to it. They all knew that after the tournament, Kai will stay in Russia with his family and they will no longer see their former captain and it brought a type of sadness over all of them; Kai however has not thought of things like that. He was focused on other things, for one, his life that he wants to share with Cindy and their daughter.  
Soon they all engaged in conversation, mostly about blading. Tyson could not stop boasting at how he won at the park today and how much it boosted his confidence, even if it was only by beating amateur bladers, it still did wonders for his self esteem.

“Although, the other day it was not so successful, that Garland and his friend were really strong competitors.” 

When Kai heard that name, he looked very seriously at Tyson. “Garland and Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, we fought those two earlier this week; they were brutal, but somehow I am glad it happened. It just showed where we still have to improve.” Kai could feel his anger rising to the top. 

“Do you know them personally, Kai?” Ray had to ask when he noticed how Kai’s demeanour changed upon hearing they battled those two young men.

“Yeah I know them, filth of the earth. I completely forgot those two sad excuses of human life were also in the finals of the tournament.”   
“Kai, is there some bad blood between you or what?” 

“Hn.” Kai got up and left the kitchen with Ciara. He has to go call Tala. 

“Well, he is still the same old Kai and I am very grateful for that.” The remaining teens at the kitchen table all smiled at Max’s comment. Tyson stood up to raid the refrigerator and the others also joined him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“I kind of forgot to mention to you about Brooklyn and Garland. They arrived earlier the week already, but don’t worry about it Kai.” 

“Tala, don’t anger me. You know there is nothing more I want to do than to slit their throats, starting with Brooklyn and causing him the most pain.” 

“He is not worth it Kai, really. I am sure there are a lot of people feeling the same way, given his not-so-charming personality, but sadly, no one wants to get their hands dirty with his worthless blood.” 

Kai could not help but smirk at Tala’s comment as he knew Tala was right and the red head felt the same way but is not willing to waste his time or energy on the sad excuse of a man called Brooklyn. Garland can still be excused but not his friend. 

“Just relax Kai. We can always arrange in a less than ethical way, that the BBA let us fight them in the dish, just think how satisfying it will be to destroy them both in the only thing they are actually useful at.” 

Now Kai had to snigger at that thought. “You sometimes surprise me with your intelligence Tala, and that really sounds like an excellent idea. I might just consider doing that, but, if somehow Brooklyn crosses my path, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I can always sort him out and just blame it on the X-twins.” 

Tala made a fake shocking gasp sound at the other end of the line. “Kai, how can you think such things? Do you really want to link two legendary killers with vermin like Brooklyn? You seriously cannot drag our name through the mud like that, I am insulted.” Tala now changed his tone of speaking into that of a gay guy and Kai just had to laugh at how Tala could make him feel better when just a few minutes ago he was fuming inside. 

“Fine Tala, I will not drag the precious name of the X-twins through the mud by chopping off that idiot’s head, I promise, but it does not mean I will leave him unharmed.” 

“I don’t want you to leave him unharmed but just wait a while, or at least, until we face him in the dish. Then you can destroy him by destroying his only talent and hopefully we will never see him in a tournament ever again.” 

“Then we just wait. See you later.”

“Bye Kai.” The two hung up and Kai already felt much calmer. He looked over to Ciara who was playing with her blocks on her comfortable carpet in her room where Kai called Tala from.

His thoughts started to wander to Cindy wondering what she was doing and how long she is still going to be mad at him. He does not blame her at all, he practically begged her to be mad at him when he just left and switched off his phone, but he really misses her, and this morning when he had her up against the wall, his body missed her more at that moment than his heart and head did. When, and if, Cindy calms herself and returns to her old self towards himself, he is going to sweep her off of her feet and make up for everything he did to her these last couple of days. She deserves every effort because she is worth it all and much more. Right now he will obey Cindy and spend the day with Ciara, and not just out of her demands but also because he wants to. He really missed holding his baby girl in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was half past six the evening. Ray, Kai and Ciara were in the study, discussing plans and strategies for the matches that are starting in a few days’ time. Miguel went to his girlfriend; Tyson and Max were in the games room playing games; Solange was in her room getting ready as she has an appointment at eight that evening, although she did not say with who it was. Cindy has not yet returned and Kai has not heard anything from her the whole day. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The time shows quarter past seven and Kai was busy giving Ciara her bath but in his and Cindy’s bedroom; he did not hear Cindy come in until Ciara saw her and called `mommy`. Cindy just smiled at her daughter but ignored Kai completely. 

“Hey baby, did you miss mommy?” Ciara just giggled and shook her head and Kai could not help but smirk at this. Cindy didn’t appear shocked at all and slowly walked towards the bath where she leaned over to kiss Ciara on her head and still she ignored Kai. 

“Did you have fun with daddy today?” Ciara again giggled while splashing in the water and nodded. She could not really speak, only say mommy and daddy but she understood whenever someone spoke to her. It was clear she is a very intelligent baby, which is expected as both Ciara’s parents are A+ students or were when they were at school. Cindy took a seat on the edge of the bath and continued looking at her daughter how she splashed in the water and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, she finally spoke to Kai. 

“You can go now. I will finish bathing her; besides, I also want to take a bath and want some privacy.” 

“I have already seen you naked, Cindy.”

“Kai, please don’t argue. Just go.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” The sarcasm in his voice was as clear as daylight but Cindy did not pay much attention to it. She got undressed and joined her daughter in the bath.

After she finished, she wrapped both her and Ciara in towels and moved to the sleeping room. Kai has already placed Ciara’s sleeping clothes on the bed where he was laying and watching TV. Again Cindy did not pay him any attention. She dressed her daughter and after Ciara was dressed she moved her over to her father where Kai gladly took his daughter into his arms. Cindy walked into their walk-in closet where she emerged minutes later wearing black skinny jeans, knee high black leather boots, and a gorgeous red and black top that had a corset effect in the front and spread out at the back. She looked breath taking and when Kai saw her, he immediately got jealous.

“Going out again?”

“What is it to you? I don’t need your permission Kai, and you know what, if I want to stay away until next week you can’t say shit, got that.” Cindy made her way over to her dresser to do her hair and make-up. Kai put the TV on a cartoon channel to keep Ciara busy as he made his way over to Cindy and came to stand right behind her where they both could see each other’s reflections in the mirror.

“What.” Cindy sounded very annoyed with Kai.

“You look beautiful.” “Whatever. I guess you know by now the routine of our daughter so please keep to it.”

Kai did not say anything and just watched as she applied her eyeliner to her eyes. “I really am sorry for what I did Cindy. I will never ever leave like that ever again, I promise.”

“Action speaks louder than words Kai; do you have any idea how worried we all were, what went through our minds? I was sick with worry but I had to stay strong for the sake of our daughter.” Cindy started to apply her black glittered eyes shadow to her eyes while still scolding Kai. “I had to lie to our daughter and tell her you went to fairly land, she doesn’t even know what fairyland is! She missed you Kai, everyone missed you.....I probably missed you the most.” The last part she said softly as she placed her brush down and then looked up at Kai in his reflection. He could see the hurt in her eyes and she could see the longing in his but she is not through with him yet. 

“I was selfish and there is no excuse for what I did; I was just so blinded with anger I had to leave.” 

“By the sounds of it, the Kai that left here Monday morning was a maniac and you scared your sister shitless, Kai. She had to drink sugar water just to calm her nerves, and by the way, where did you disappear to?” Kai immediately turned away from Cindy when she asked that question.

It is not like he can tell her that he tortured and eventually slaughtered the two guys that broke into the house, not that he feels guilty about it, not at all, he enjoys killing. He has embraced his dark killer side and there is no way he is just going to give up that now, but for now it is better that no one, besides Tala, knows about his other life: a loving person by day; a heartless killer by night. The only reason Tala knows is because Tala shares the same passion as he does; the passion of spilling innocent blood, seeing their lifeless bodies fall to the ground. No one will ever be able to understand the thrill it brings to him, and that is why he will never be able to tell Cindy the truth about what he did the last couple of days. She will not understand and she would wonder that how can he manage killing someone and not even feel a bit guilty about it and he would have to explain that he has been doing it for some time and that he loves it, and that, will not sit too good with Cindy, so for now he has to lie to the woman he loves.

“I just went out of town, that’s all and there was no reception so that is why I could not call you.”

Cindy just looked at Kai before she started applying the rest of her make-up. She did not say anything until she finished her make-up and then started to do her hair. It was not a complete lie; Kai was out of town but there was reception. “You really are a selfish bastard sometimes, Kai.”

“I know and again, I am sorry.”

Cindy tied her hair into a ponytail on top of her head with two strands hanging beside her face. Cindy’s long black sleek hair made her even more breath taking than she already was and Kai just had to admire her beauty. She got up and went back to the closet to get another handbag. Kai re-positioned himself next to his daughter. Cindy came out again and looked absolutely like a goddess and smelled like one too. She leaned towards Kai’s right and he could feel her breath against his skin which sent him into a frenzy, but remained in his usual calm demeanour, but it got more difficult as she started to speak softly into his ear but after hearing what she said, everything was replaced with shock and anger. “I want you to sleep in another room tonight.” 

She looked into his eyes and had a very sarcastic look on her face. She kissed Ciara on her head and after giving Kai a wink with her eye, she left. Kai was beyond pissed.   
‘Me, sleep in another room?! She can forget it! This is our bed and I will sleep in it. If she does not want to sleep next to me she can go sleep somewhere else. I will not move from this bed. Sorry Cindy darling but you have another thing coming if you think I am moving from here.’ Kai was fuming but somehow watching Ciara laugh at the silly cartoons prevented him from smashing or lashing out at something. 

Not long after Cindy left, Ciara fell asleep and Kai carried her to her room and after tucking her in and collecting the baby monitor, he went and joined his former team mates downstairs where they all sat down with pizza that Ray ordered and were getting ready to watch a movie. It appears that Cindy and Solange had planned a ladies night out, which made Kai feel much more relaxed. At least he knew Cindy is out with someone he knows and trust and he knows Cindy will never cheat on him; just like he will never cheat on her. He is much more capable of murdering a whole school full of 6 year old children than cheating on his girlfriend.

Just the thought of him cheating on Cindy caused an intense feeling of revulsion inside of himself. Sure, he had slept with many women in the past but only because he and Cindy no longer were together so that is not cheating. Cindy was his first but unfortunately she was not his only, although he really would have wanted it that way, but him being a horny teenager and very good looking, he never had a shortage of women wanting to sleep with him so he just indulged in it, mostly under the influence of alcohol and drugs. Those were usually the one-night stands that came from that. His flings he did with his complete sober mind; flings like Carla for example. That was not a one-night stand and also didn’t start out like one. They just enjoyed each other’s company and both shared the love for beyblading and that is how it started. Whenever they were in the same city they would meet up. Kai had a few flings like these, all just for the physical attention; no romance was ever involved and that is how Kai preferred it. He will never be able to love another like he loves Cindy. She may not be the only girl he has slept with but she definitely will be the last, and she will forever be the only girl to have captured his heart. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her, even though she is very mad and unhappy with him right now, they will work it out and then everything will be fine again. It will only make them stronger; and as far as he knows, he is the only man Cindy has ever slept with which fills him with a lot of pride. They lost their innocence to each other and Cindy has never let another man touch her afterwards all because of, how she put it `it was her sacred bond that she shared with only one man and that was the only other bond she had with Kai, other than having a child together; her body was designed for him and him only and no other man has the right to break that bond`. If only Kai thought that way but his mind was so messed up, and Cindy is not angry with him at all because she assured him that she was not in his life at that time and that it is all in the past. She knows Kai will always love her and that he will always be faithful to her, just like she will always be faithful to him, and just for the fact that they have found their life-long companion in each other, they know that they are meant to be together forever. Not everyone is as lucky as they are in finding their soul mate so early in their life.

Sure, there was a two year break but it was all done out of love. Cindy placed Kai’s needs before her own which she thought at that time was the right thing to do, even though it was not but at least they have found each other again and there is no way they are going to separate ever again; the only thing that can keep them apart will be death itself but so far that seems very far into the distant future. Kai knows that they will have many fights in the future, maybe much worse than what they are having now but they both are willing to work through it, they just need time, just like now. Cindy will eventually calm down, but for now Kai has to remain in the dog box until Cindy decides otherwise. He has no right to tell her what to do; he was wrong which automatically leaves the decision for Cindy to make on when to make peace with Kai.


	12. Fun games

Chapter 12 – Fun games

Solange and Cindy were sitting at a very exclusive cocktail lounge which only caters to the rich and famous and which they are both. Solange being famous for being a Hiwatari and heir to billions along with her two brothers; Cindy now being famous due to the video that was leaked onto the internet earlier the week and is also classified as rich as she is the girlfriend of one of the Hiwatari heirs and also has a child with him. Luckily for both ladies, they have not had any disturbances during the night; no paparazzi taking pictures and no pesky journalists asking idiotic questions all the time, trying to find out more about what goes on in their private lives, especially since a hot video has been leaked. Everyone, well mostly the women, want to know how it feels to be in bed with the famous heart throb Kai Hiwatari, the teenage boy that is in many, many women’s’, both young and old, fantasies. Security is very tight at the lounge and if you are not a member, you are not allowed inside, and the only way to become a member is if the owner himself invites a person to apply for a membership at his exclusive lounge.

What happens at the lounge stays there and all employees have signed a contract that states that they will not under any circumstances talk about anything they have seen or heard at the club. Everything stays confidential, things like who is cheating on who, who is doing drugs, who is not as classy as they pretend to be. There is even a secret gentlemen’s club for the slightly older men who are on the lookout for something to keep them entertained. Under age children are also allowed, as long as they are members, it is not a problem. They don’t have to be under adult supervision whenever they come to the lounge as most of the children’s parents don’t really care what they do.

It is just past eleven and the two ladies are just stretched out in their private booth on two luxurious velvet covered couches, each with a green cocktail in hand, busy discussing the men in their lives at the moment. 

“I think you should punish Kai a bit longer, just for the fun of it.”

“Are you kidding?! Mamma needs her sugar! By punishing Kai I am also punishing myself. Earlier today when he had me up against the wall, I was really struggling with myself to keep myself in control. I honestly do not know how much longer I will be able to resist your brother. I really miss him, his touches, his smell, and his loving words, just everything.” 

Solange just started to laugh.

“And what is so funny?” Cindy pretended to be pissed at Solange, but clearly the other girl saw it is as being fake. 

“You two, and it is not funny, it is just too cute. He has been gone for so long and you can’t even be rude with him for a full 24 hour day, it is just too cute.” 

“It’s not cute,” Cindy could not help but smile, “it is love, true and pure love. Now I just want to go home and go be with him.” 

“No! You can’t just ditch me to go and moan into my brother’s ears, tonight I will not let that happen.” 

Cindy just had to laugh at Solange’s antics. “Relax sis, we can chill for some time more. There is still the whole night to be with him, however.....” Cindy paused with a very confused look on her face. 

“What is it?”

“I told Kai to go sleep in another room.” 

“You’re joking right?” 

“Nope.” The two girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing. 

“You know as well as I do my brother is way too stubborn to go sleep somewhere else. I seriously doubt he will obey that command of yours.” 

“I am actually counting on his stubbornness. I know I said he should go sleep somewhere else but deep down I really wish he does not listen to me. Oh well, only one way to find out and that is when we go home later tonight. I really, really hope he is still there when I get there. Tonight we have to make up for lost time.”

“Please consider the rest of us in the house, and by that I mean, keep the noise levels down. I have heard you and my brother on numerous times, more specifically, I heard you the most, whenever you do your love making stuff.” 

Cindy couldn’t help but blush at what Solange said. “I didn’t realise, but it is not my fault. I blame Kai for that. The things your brother does to me.....goodness me, I really want to go home now.” 

“Again no, and please, I really do not want to have mental images of what you and my brother get up to. The sounds are more than enough, thank you very much.”

Cindy giggled like a young girl. “Don’t worry, those things are secret. All I will divulge is that your brother is overly blessed in the lower department, like in really overly blessed. I remember the first time we did it, the pain is something that I will always remember, that and how incredible and special it was; and also, after we met up again in London and we made love again, that was also very painful in the beginning and I gave normal birth to Ciara and that is saying a lot. It was just as painful as in the beginning. I gasp every time Kai enters me but out of pleasure. He definitely hits all the correct spots all the time. There is no need to be in a certain position, every position is mind-blowing. Okay seriously, I have to stop talking; I am so horny right now.”

Solange burst out laughing. “Let’s finish this last drink of ours and then we can leave. I am starting to feel sorry for you. I can clearly see it on your face how you long for my brother.” 

Cindy just smiled at Solange. “Thanks, but until then; I want to know what is going on between you and Tala, and also my brother Ray.” Solange turned very red after Cindy asked her that but Cindy being her best friend, she had to tell her everything because she wanted to. 

She had wanted to the whole week but with Kai being missing it was very difficult as she did not think that it was too important to discuss at the moment. Now that everything is back to normal, she can continue flirting with Ray to make Tala jealous and she will do it until Tala proves himself to her. Solange told Cindy about what happened between her and Ray and how he agreed to play along with her to make Tala jealous so that he can fight for Solange and prove to her that he really loves her and that it is not just about sex. The two young ladies continued to talk and laugh until they have finished their cocktails and then headed home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

18 minutes past 12 Cindy softly entered her and Kai’s bedroom. The whole room had floor carpet in so he could not hear her heels on the floor. She quietly made her way over to their bathroom and when she switched on the light, she quickly glanced over to the bed and saw that Kai in fact had ignored her command and was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, or so she thought. Kai was awake and heard her walk over to the bathroom and close the door. He heard the water started running and after about 20 minutes, Cindy finally emerged. She, however, did not switch off the bathroom light. She had on a silky black robe that reaches just above the knees. She slowly and quietly walked over to Kai. She could clearly see his well toned back and his tattoo of a phoenix on his right shoulder blade. He was facing her side and still pretending to be asleep. Cindy had to swallow hard as the view in front of her sent desiring impulses through her whole body and all she really wanted to do at the moment is to jump Kai but no, she has to do this like a lady. Kai’s lower body was covered by the duvet but Cindy knew he would be naked as they sleep naked next to each other every night. They just absolutely adore and cherish the feel of their naked skin against each other; it makes them feel closer and more connected to one another.

Cindy was almost touching the edge of the bed. She took in a deep breath and gently called Kai’s name while placing her right hand on his left shoulder. 

“I am not moving from our bed Cindy. If you don’t want to sleep next to me, you can go find another place to sleep.” 

Cindy could not help but smile at him. He did not sound angry at all. His deep masculine voice sent another strong set of impulses throughout her body which she had to try and control yet again. Again she called his name softly which made him turn towards her. He could almost see her clearly. He saw her robe and that her hair was undone. “Please sit up straight.” 

“Why?” 

“Please.” Kai could hear in her tone that she was no longer angry and pissed at him and did as she had asked and sat up straight. The two looked at each other, she down to him; and he up to her. Cindy then gently took his face between her hands and leaned down to gently place a kiss on his soft lips, but just a kiss. “I am glad you are back and that you are safe, my love.” 

The two smiled at each other and then Kai placed his hands on her hips. “I really am very sorry Cindy.” 

“I know, but that is all in the past. I think I made you suffer long enough, I have missed you so much Kai and now that you are back, I want us to make up for lost time.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

LEMON

Cindy leaned in for another kiss which was not just a kiss this time. Her hands started to move to Kai’s hair as the kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. Kai’s hands moved up and down her sides, Cindy still wearing the robe but not for long. Kai slowly untied the robe but did not take it off. The two remained in their position; Kai sitting on the edge of the bed and Cindy standing right in front of him between his legs. Kai opened the robe so that only a small part of her is exposed. She was completely naked underneath. All Kai could see were the area between her breasts, her stomach and navel and a small area exposing her cleanly waxed lady down there. He slipped his hands underneath the robe to touch her soft bare skin. Cindy shivered the moment he touched her skin and Kai felt it. He knew it sent tingles through her whenever he touched her, tingles of enjoyment and desire. The two love birds continued with their passion and lust filled kissing, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths and soft moaning sounds escaping from Cindy’s mouth every now and then. Kai slowly moved his hands from her hips up towards the area just below her breasts. Cindy could feel her body becoming numb and the prickling feelings moving along her spine. Kai broke the intense kissing between them and started kissing her stomach softly which caused Cindy to pull his hair a bit tighter and throw her head backwards a bit. 

Kai’s kisses left a pleasurable burning sensation on her skin wherever he kissed her. He continued kissing her stomach area and finally made his way up to her breasts. He gently started massaging both breasts and then started to gently suck on her right nipple which resulted in Cindy arching her back and giving out a louder moan. Kai removed his hands from her breasts but did not stop gently sucking on her nipple. He moved his hands back to just below her breasts; his thumbs below them while his other fingers rested on her sides and slightly on her back. Cindy being a very petit girl, results in Kai’s hands almost totally encircling her whole body. Cindy moved her right arm behind Kai’s head while still pulling his hair and with her left arm, she griped firmly onto his well-toned upper arm.

Kai moved onto her other nipple where he also gently sucked on it again, and every now and then teasing it a bit with the tip of his tongue, licking all around her nipple. Cindy could feel her legs becoming numb of all the pleasure surging throughout her whole body. Kai continued sucking for a few minutes more until he slowly moved his hands over her breasts and onto her shoulders where he slowly slipped her robe from her body. Cindy only let go of Kai the moment it went down her arms and then she took hold of Kai again. Kai looked up at her and she down to him, the longing and love were visible in both of their eyes, along with the strong desire for each other’s bodies. Kai placed his hands again on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He had to cherish the vision in front of him. Here was the love of his life, naked and beautiful, ready for him to take her and become one with each other. Cindy slowly moved her hands up and down his arms, the two just smiling and looking at each other. They started to kiss each other passionately again, Kai’s hands moving to Cindy’s back, moving up and down, familiarising himself with her soft skin underneath his hands. Cindy’s arms encircled Kai’s neck, holding onto him as if she never wants to let go of him again.

The passion and lust filled kissing continued until they both had so stop for a few seconds of breath and then continued the kissing, their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies. Kai moved his hands down towards Cindy’s ass where he took a firm grip on them and then lifted her up onto his upper legs. Cindy did not hesitate and made herself comfortable on his upper legs. Both her legs were hanging over his legs but their groin areas were not touching, not yet anyway. The intense kissing continued and both felt their bodies starting to heat up due to all the desire and lust for each other. Kai’s hands were slowly moving up and down Cindy’s upper legs as she continued holding her arms wrapped around his neck. There was no room for foreplay tonight as Kai decided he has waited long enough and cannot wait any longer to be inside of his other half. His hands again found their way to her ass where he took hold of them again and lifted Cindy up with ease. She could feel how his muscles tensed as he did this and this drove Cindy over the edge. Kai’s toned body is enough of a turn on without him doing anything. Both were ready to have each other; Kai’s erection started to pain for the longing and Cindy was already very wet, almost to the point of it becoming uncomfortable.

Kai slowly lowered Cindy onto himself and stopped when his head found her entrance. He knew that he has to enter her slowly as Cindy is very tight and he was very blessed in lower department, along with the rest of his body. He could feel her wetness and then finally he slowly entered her, causing Cindy to grip his shoulders tight, throwing her head backwards and giving out a pleasure filled moan. She wrapped her legs tightly around Kai’s waist who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He entered her completely and he could feel how his body filled with pure bliss of being inside of her, this known territory which he for always will love and treasure. 

Cindy could feel herself being transported to another world, where there is no other experience except that of pleasure, love, desire and lust. Having Kai inside of her again makes her feel complete, makes her feel like a true woman, embracing her sexuality all because of the man that she loves makes her feel wanted and sexy and he can’t get enough of her. No longer is it blood coursing through her veins, no, instead it is the life essence of the man she has given her body to. Their souls connecting, becoming one; two life forces uniting, flowing into each other and functioning like one. This is what making love is all about. Giving your everything to the person you are making love with; sharing your strengths and weaknesses, hopes, dreams and fears, everything. All the anger she has felt the last couple of days have completely disappeared and there is no sign that it will ever return; it is all forgotten, all that is left are the feelings of true love and all other emotions that go along with love; happiness, peace, compassion. 

The two love birds started moving together, Kai thrusting in and out as Cindy slowly moved up and down until they both moved in complete sync with each other. Kai wrapped his arms around her body, softly and gently sucking and kissing her neck, whilst Cindy held on tight to his upper arms, feeling his well toned muscles underneath her hands and his breath on the delicate skin of her neck. Soon their bodies started to sweat a little but it did not bother either of them. The thrusting continued, Kai’s male member stimulating every single nerve deep inside of Cindy’s lady cavern, sending jolts of unexplainable pleasure through her body, clouding her mind completely that she lost focus with the rest of the world. Their lips met where their tongues started their dance of dominance again in each other’s mouths, both of them panting for breath but neither wanting to stop to take a breath. Cindy could feel her climax nearing and braced herself for the intense release through her body, mind and soul. Kai could also sense it as he could feel her inner walls tightening more over his member and her legs also tightening their grip around his waist. He increased his thrust and started to go a bit faster and harder and not long after, Cindy arched her back, her head thrown backwards, her nails digging into Kai’s skin and a loud moan escaped from deep within her. Cindy has finally reached her climax which caused her whole body to convulse, almost too much for her to handle. Kai soon joined her as he also reached his climax and he could feel his legs going completely numb and gave a deep growl as his climax subsided. He felt how Cindy’s body relaxed up to the point where her legs were just laying lifelessly next to his lower body, her arms also just hanging lifelessly next to her own body and her head resting on Kai’s right shoulder as she was heaving heavily. Kai himself was out of breath and before he knew it, he fell backwards onto the bed, just lying on his back with Cindy on top of him. Their sweat soaked bodies moving up and down with each other as they took in deep breaths. Cindy’s hands remained lifelessly next to her and Kai on the bed while he placed his hands on her back, slowly stroking her backside up and down. 

“That....was....wow.” Cindy tried to speak during her ragged breathing and Kai found this very cute. He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

“I am just.....glad that we....are doing fine again.” 

“I....love....you Kai.”

“And I love you Cindy.....more than words or actions.....will ever be able to say or show.” Cindy slowly lifted herself from Kai and balanced herself on her arms as she looked at him in the light coming from the bathroom. “You are my life Cindy.....the reason I am still walking this planet.” 

“As you are mine Kai; we don’t just share our bodies when we make love, we share our very life force. You are my life, Kai.”

Cindy leaned down to plant a sensual kiss onto Kai’s lips where he decided to deepen the kiss. He placed his hands beside her head as she continued leaning over him and not too long after he was ready for another session of love making with Cindy. She was still recovering from her intense climax she had only mere minutes ago. Kai’s tongue soon found its way inside her mouth and started to explore her mouth that always tasted so good and sweet and which he never seemed to get enough of. His hands found their way to the rest of her body and his hands started roaming her whole body again. Cindy could feel his erection getting bigger and bigger against her skin and she herself was still very wet from their previous encounter. They continued kissing until Kai suddenly turned Cindy onto her back. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck where as he loomed over her, balancing himself on his arms that he has placed beside her head. He leaned down to start their kissing again and as the kissing commenced, Cindy felt how he entered her again, going all the way at once. She arched her back up against his body and let out a gasp into his mouth as the feelings of desire filled her again, sending her into a trance filled journey. Kai immediately started thrusting again and this time it was harder and faster. 

Cindy could not help but dig her nails into his upper back where she had moved her hands. Their bodies again moving in perfect unison with each other, keeping in rhythm with each other as their intense love making continued. Their bodies became soaking wet of all the sweating but that did not stop them once. There was a moment where Cindy and Kai looked deep into each other’s eyes as his thrusting continued, their eyes shining and glowing just for each other. Kai’s bangs were sticking to the sides of his face due to the sweat; even Cindy had some hair strands sticking to the sides of her face. Their eyes connected and it showed the other exactly what was going on inside of them and it was all just love and affection for one another. Cindy closed her eyes and arched her back even more as her body was taken over by another mind-blowing orgasm which had her screaming this time. Her legs tightened immensely around Kai’s body as he continued thrusting, enjoying how her walls tightened around his member and he could feel her wetness increased after her release. He lowered his head onto her shoulder and continued thrusting for a few seconds more until he also finally reached his second orgasm. Being completely drained of energy he slowly collapsed onto Cindy, their wet bodies immediately sticking to each other. Both of them panting heavily; they continued lying like this for a few minutes until Kai finally summoned enough energy to pull himself off of Cindy and collapsed next to her on the bed. The two continued lying naked next to each other, heaving and barely holding hands as they just did not have enough energy to take a firm hold of each other’s hands. They were lying horizontally on the bed and sparing each other another glance and a sweet smile, the two lovers fell asleep, neither bothering to switch off the bathroom light. 

LEMON OVER

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday morning, the beginning of the weekend for everyone; in the Hiwatari household it is the day that the Hiwatari children’s parents arrive, Alec and Mila Hiwatari along with the head of the family, Voltaire Hiwatari. Their jet will arrive somewhere in the afternoon and all the staff members in the mansion are busy with preparations as tonight will be a feast of celebrations. They will be celebrating the fact that they all are together once more and all of them are healthy and there is no bad blood between any one of the members of the family. They will also be celebrating the arrival of both Cindy and Ciara into the family. Kai also has a celebration of his own but no one knows about it, not even Tala. He has been planning it for a few days, including the days he spent torturing Oleg and Mikhail. 

Speaking of Kai, both he and Cindy were still in bed. He just called Solange and told her to feed and take of Ciara for a while as both he and Cindy are a little pre-occupied at the moment. Solange didn’t even need to ask as she already knew what the two love birds were up to. Based on Cindy’s behaviour last night at the lounge and when they arrived back at home, she can only guess that Cindy had her way with her brother and that the two are still at it. Solange didn’t mind taking care of her niece; she loves spending time with little Ciara but does not have any plans of having one of her own anytime soon. Tala also called Solange early to let her know that he is coming over for breakfast and she was very thrilled about it but Tala does not have to know. The morning will be perfect for her and Ray to play their game of flirting in front of Tala. 

Ray also decided that today they are not going to train seeing as Kai’s parents are flying in and he does not want to be all tired and worn out when he meets them, and also his team mates. And seeing as Kai was still in bed, Tyson quietly took a sneak peak at the news channel to see if there were any developing stories on the X-twins and were slightly disappointed when there was nothing, only that the police are still trying to find them. There was another story about two dismembered bodies being discovered in a commercial dustbin but there are no leads so far. There were two separate torsos, each in a black trash bag, along with other trash bags that were filled with arms and legs; obviously the bodies of Oleg and Mikhail that Kai killed not too long ago, but no one knows that except Kai himself. The police does not suspect the X-twins so far as they only decapitate their victims, not dismember them but they will receive quite a shock once they have completed their forensic tests. They will discover that the two men have indeed been killed by the X-twins, or rather, killed by only one. That ought to scare the officials a bit as they will start assuming that the X-twins are taking on a new way of killing their victims, although that is not the case. It was an only one-time thing that Kai did. 

The X-twins were born from a dream Kai had when he was only 14 years old. He dreamt that he was much older, about 25 and was a very skilled and well-known assassin that killed his victims by slitting their throats. The dream itself was not enough to turn him into a killer, it was the feelings Kai experienced during the dream. The satisfaction and fulfilling emotions, making him feel like he was living for the very first time. Seeing the blood was an experience unlike anything he has ever felt before, not even the love he felt for Cindy at the time could come close to what he felt during that specific dream. Never in his life has he felt such a hunger for power and perfection, the perfection of killing and seeing the blood spill at his feet. Kai had a difficult time trying to forget the dream along with the emotions and cravings; he wanted to forget but it was like it was calling out to him, death itself was calling out to him, the death of those innocent souls that he is destined to slaughter like a little innocent lamb. An entire month has passed and Kai felt like he was going to lose his mind because here he was; this incredible strong desire to kill someone, anyone and not just by shooting or stabbing, no, he wanted to kill them by cutting his or her head off with an axe, no other weapon will be able to quench his thirst for murdering like that of an axe. He wants them completely headless. Kai could not share this with Cindy as he knew she would totally freak out and there was no way he is going to risk it losing her, so he turned to the next best person: Tala. Kai told him everything and surprisingly, Tala did not seem disturbed at all; instead Tala told him that he himself has had fantasies of killing people. 

That is when the two best friends realised they were destined to become the most feared and most skilled serial killers ever to walk the face of the earth. That is when they started doing research on what metal is the best to use when making an axe and they both decided to design a badass axe, hence the double-sided axes that looks like wings. Kai however did some more research into the spiritual stuff. He wanted to know whether it is possible to gain power through killing and he found some interesting stuff on that topic. Kai ended up visiting a few witches in the cold and isolated areas of Transylvania where they placed engravings on his axe. Tala was not interested in such magic and kept far away from it. After their axes were completed, they proceeded to find a very isolated place where they can hide their weapons. They then went on to solve their transport problem, knowing that they have to be quiet and unseen during the night and so they both bought black bikes and modified them both so that they can be completely quiet whenever they start their bikes.

Five months after Kai has had his dream, he and Tala were finally ready to start their killing spree. They have spent hours and hours doing research and even practiced on how to perfectly swing their axes. They were finally ready. Kai can still remember his first victim, a young man, probably in his early twenties. The moment his head hit the ground, Kai completely embraced his killer side and there is no way he is ever going to turn from it. He could feel how all the bad from his victim went into his axe and he started hearing a voice, calling out to him to kill more and more. The more Kai killed, the more and the stronger the voices became, demanding more blood being spilled. Soon he and Tala were well known and they even liked the name the media has given them: the X-twins. It really suited them perfectly seeing as they killed with axes and their identities are a mystery. The two best friends went on killing many more victims but had to stop when Kai was sent to Japan. When the X-twins were just formed, Kai and Tala made a blood oath that they will never go killing on their own. They will stay by each other’s side, and that is why Tala didn’t even bother to continue killing when Kai moved away. The moment Kai came back to Russia some time ago, they just had to start again as they both longed for it so much. The blood and power and fear they strike into everyone are what continue to drive them to kill more and more and there is no stopping them anytime soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Solange were in the kitchen with Ciara when Tala arrived for his breakfast with Solange and even though Tala likes Ray, he immediately became pissed when he saw him with Solange and tried his best to hold himself in check and not charge at Ray and punching the living daylights out of him.

“Well morning, Tala.” 

“Solange, Ray. Hey Ciara.” Tala placed a gentle kiss on Ciara head and the little girl responded with a giggle. “What’s up? Why are you two with Ciara, where are her parents?”

“I’ll give you three guesses but you are only going to need one; those two made up last night and the rest you can figure out for yourself.” 

Tala just had to smirk at this. “You go Kai. So we will probably only see them a bit later.” 

“Hhhmmm, no doubt about that, but anyway, how are things with you?” 

“Can’t complain. What’s up Ray, not training today?” 

“Nah, seeing as it is a special occasion today I don’t want to embarrass myself and my friends by being completely worn out when Mr and Mrs Hiwatari return later today, I mean we have to show some respect seeing as we have been so blessed in staying under their roof and pretend as if it is our own.” 

“You are so sweet and thoughtful Ray.” Tala watched as Solange placed her arm onto Ray’s lower arm and slowly moved it up and down. “Isn’t that thoughtful of Ray,Tala? He is so well mannered.”

Solange changed her tone on purpose into that of a sweet and innocent girl, knowing it will piss off Tala, talking that way about another guy but that’s what this game is about; for him to prove himself to Solange.

“Yeah, very thoughtful of you Ray.” Both Solange and Ray picked up on the bitterness in Tala’s voice and just shrugged it off knowing that they are succeeding so far in tensing up Tala, even though the two of them have hardly even started flirting with each other. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost noon. The elder Hiwatari members have called to let their children know that their flight was a bit delayed due to bad weather. They were flying from somewhere in a European country, Solange didn’t really bother to ask the name; intense rain storms started to develop when they wanted to take off in their private jet but could not. They will be arriving a bit later than expected as they had to wait till the worst was over.

Kai and Cindy were still in bed. “Come on Kai, we have to get up. In case you have forgotten, we still have a daughter to take care of.” 

Cindy was lying on her back while Kai was propped up on one elbow and looking at Cindy with hunger clearly visible in them. “I have not forgotten yet but it seems that Ciara doesn’t really care at this moment. Solange hasn’t bothered us yet saying that our daughter is calling for us so I think until then we can still spend a while longer in bed.” 

“Where do you get the energy? Goodness Kai, it is like....” Cindy was interrupted when her phone rang and she saw it was Solange. “Hey, is something wrong, is it Ciara?” Cindy sat up straight as she was speaking to Solange. Solange just started to laugh at the other end of the line. 

“No, you can relax. I just called to ask if I should have some more food send up to you two, it is almost lunch already and I can think that you might need to refuel.” 

Cindy could feel her cheeks becoming red; were she and Kai really that long in bed? “Err....sure why not. Let them just leave it at the door. How is Ciara doing?” 

“You don’t need to worry about her. We are taking perfectly care of her. She hasn’t called once for her mommy and daddy, by the way, are you two trying to make another baby or what because you are sure going at it like rabbits.” 

“Hey, just take care of Ciara for a while longer. We will be there shortly.”

Kai suddenly came to sit behind Cindy as she continued talking to Solange and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders where he started massaging her shoulders while planting sensual kisses on the side of her neck which resulted in Cindy giving out a soft moan which Solange immediately heard. 

“Kai, stop.” 

Solange started to laugh again. “I will leave you so that you can get to your business. I’ll have the food sent up, oh, and by the way, we are going out for a bit if that is okay.” 

Cindy could hardly concentrate on what Solange said as she was lost in pure bliss of what Kai was doing to her. “Yes, yes, whatever.” And then Cindy just hung up. She threw the phone onto the carpet and just totally relaxed while Kai continued massaging and kissing her sensually. “That.....feels so....good.” She was totally relaxed and completely forgot that she had earlier wanted to get out of bed. Kai re-positioned himself onto his knees behind her while still continuing with his kissing and massaging all the while Cindy rested against Kai’s body with her eyes closed.

Soon Kai’s hands found their way down to her chest where he gently started to massage her breasts which resulted in Cindy giving out another pleasure filled moan as she arched her back against Kai’s chest which was positioned right behind her. His kisses stopped and he started speaking huskily into her right ear, his warm breath numbing Cindy’s whole body.

“So, you want to stay in bed a little longer so that I can satisfy you some more, making you scream out my name?” Cindy could just slowly nod her head as she was completely overtaken by lust. Kai could not help but smirk at how Cindy acted and he enjoyed every minute of it. 

“Turn around,” he softly and huskily whispered into her ear. With her eyes still closed, she slowly turned around with Kai who gladly helped her. After facing him completely, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into Kai’s eyes. He could clearly see the hunger and lust in her eyes and felt his arousal starting to pound within himself down there.   
“Lie on your back.” Without asking or protesting, Cindy slowly laid on her back as Kai helped her lower down while gently holding her arms. Somehow Cindy had a suspicion of what was coming and could feel herself get excited all over again. Kai positioned himself on all fours over her and then started kissing her in her neck and then his kisses started trailing down her body; over her collar bone, over her breasts and nipples, stomach and hips. Then he started at her bikini line and Cindy knew what was about to happen and before she could gather her thoughts she had to grab tight on the duvet and gasped out as Kai started with his tongue skills down there, and so continued another pleasure filled love making session between the two lovers.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Yes, yes whatever.” Click. 

“Okay, well I guess it will be another hour or what or longer before we see those two again. It seems like my brother still hasn’t had enough.” 

“Where does he get the energy?” 

“I would rather not know. I really am not a fan of what goes on in my brother’s sex life, really. I have to send food up to the room; that would be the second time today.”

“Shit, looks like Kai is aiming for a marathon of doing Cindy.”

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, Ray, but I just had to say it as it is. Your sister is not going to walk when Kai is finally done with her.” 

“Okay enough already Tala, please. She is still my sister. You know what, let’s just give the orders for the food and get out of here.” 

Tala started to laugh. “You innocent people crack me up.”

“I am not innocent, thanks to you.” 

“Ray, compared to me, you are still a virgin, but, we can change that. You do still remember how easy I can get you a nice piece of ass.”

Now it was Ray’s turn to laugh. “Oh Tala, I appreciate the offer but I already have a nice piece of ass.” At that moment he and Solange looked at each other and smiled and Ray even winked at her. Now Tala was the one that seemed upset.

“Whatever; give the orders so that we can go. I’ll be waiting in the car. Don’t forget to bring all the necessary stuff for Ciara and that thing goes in the car for the babies to sit in.”

“A baby chair, Tala.” 

“Whatever, bring it.” 

With that Tala left, leaving Ray and Solange to burst out laughing. “I am really enjoying this game.” 

“Me too, and I don’t even feel guilty.” The two friends continued laughing. Solange gave the orders for the food and Ray helped her gather all Ciara’s necessities and the four left for a park somewhere in the city. 

Max has left earlier with Kenny to meet two of their friends at the airport that flew in to come and watch the tournament. They are meeting them at the airport and then going for lunch. Tyson has left with Bryan and Spencer after they invited the boys to join them in some go-kart racing and then something to eat. Tyson of course wanted to eat first, then do the racing, and then eat again. Bryan and Spencer surprisingly agreed to that. They have started to like the goofy kid, and also the rest of his team members. Ian did not join them as he was on a mission of his own; what it is was, no one knew but knowing Ian it will probably be something illegal or a bit on the dangerous side but at least the little guy knows how to take care of himself.

Everyone had more time on this Friday to do what they want to do seeing as the main guests are arriving only a little later. All the Blitzkrieg Boys have been invited to join the dinner as well.

Tyson has just finished his meal and quickly left for the restroom, leaving Bryan and Spencer to concoct a plan of their own. 

“Do you think he will be able to handle it, I mean, even Ian scared himself shitless and hardly anything scares that boy.” 

“We will never know unless we try, and what is the worst that can happen? It’s not like he is going to suffer a heart attack, he is way too young and too healthy for that, and besides, there is still enough time to get ready for the dinner so that leaves us more than enough time to sort out Tyson if something should happen to the poor thing.”

“Cool. I’ll make sure to have the camera ready. I really want to see his face.” 

“Awesome. Here he comes.”

“Boy, I am stuffed!” Tyson sat down with a force when he came back to the table.

“Hey Tyson, do you believe in ghosts?” 

“Nah, those stuff don’t exist, just like santa clause and the tooth fairy.” 

“And what if we prove to you that ghosts do exist?” 

Tyson laughed. “Seeing is believing Spence.” 

“Alright fine. We will take you to a place that is haunted then you can decide for yourself.” 

“Bring it on.” 

The three boys got up and got into Bryan’s car and after driving for about an hour towards the outskirts of Moscow, they finally reached their destination. They stopped in front of a very old mansion looking place although one was not sure what to classify it as for it was so worn down and old that is was really difficult. 

“This place doesn’t look so scary.”

Bryan and Spencer just sniggered at this. “Well then, let’s take a look inside.” 

Tyson gulped. “Inside?”

“Why not? The action all happens inside, so come on.”

The moment Tyson walked through the gate he immediately felt a chill which he did not know where it came from. He slowly started to regret his brave attitude. Bryan was the first to walk in, followed by Tyson and then Spencer. The front door creaked heavily when Bryan opened it. 

“So...err...what is the story to this place?” 

“Well, about 300 years ago this place was used by satan worshippers. They would meet once a month where each of them had to sacrifice some poor bastard that they kidnapped. The more gruesome they sacrificed their victims, the more they would have been blessed by the devil himself. So you can only imagine how wild and horrible it got. It was rumoured that one of the members himself was a demon in human form and he was also the leader, but one day something happened. He cracked. He killed all the members but that was not the worst part. The worst part that is he skinned them all alive. He himself was not wearing skin anymore as he or it, took its normal form. You can already hear all the screaming that took place as their skins were removed from them while still alive. The thing then placed a curse on its victims’ souls that they will forever stay in our world, even after they die. They will never be able to go to hell to meet their master that they so loyally worshipped, the worst part of it is that they will forever stay in the pain that they felt when their skins were removed. It is believed that the tortured souls are looking for someone whose skin they can take as their own to stop their own excruciating pain. Only then will they be able to leave this world that they are currently trapped in.”

The three boys walked slowly through the house as Bryan was talking until they reached a very large room. Bryan and Spencer stood at the doorway. 

“This is where they were all skinned alive. You can go in if you want to but be warned Tyson, those victims still roam around here.”

Tyson started becoming a bit pale but did not want to show them that he was scared. “Fine, I will go in.”

Tyson slowly but surely made his way into the large room. Bryan and Spencer smirked at each other and Bryan got the camera ready. Tyson kept on walking slowly until he stood very still. He felt a breath on his neck and then suddenly he heard incredible screaming that came from the front. Then he saw it, two bloodied figures making their way towards him, their hands reaching out to him with a horrible facial expression. Then he heard another scream, not realising that it was his own. Before Tyson could think probably, he acted on instinct and then just ran. He didn’t even see the flash go off when he rushed past the two other boys. Bryan and Spencer soon followed him when they saw that the figures came towards them. 

When they got outside they could not spot Tyson anywhere. Spencer decided to go look in the street and there he was, Tyson running down the street. Bryan and Spencer had to hold their laugh as they got into the car and then followed him. When they finally reached Tyson, the guy was pale like ash and could not even talk. He got into the car and just sat there quietly until they reached Bryan’s house where they gave him some sugar water and a few chocolate bars. Only then did he start talking again. 

“N....now I believe in ghosts.”

“You actually did very well for your first time Tyson, you should be proud.”

“You....you’re kidding right?” 

“Not at all. Ian shit himself his first time, both me and Bryan fainted; Tala screamed like a girl and ran so far we couldn’t find him for hours. Turns out he ran to the other of Moscow which is really a very far distance. It was only Kai that did not seemed fazed at all. He just did his usual ‘Hn’ and turned around and walked out of there as if he was walking out of a restaurant.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, it is like he was use to seeing things like that, we even had this crazy theory that Kai was the demon himself and caused all that blood but that was just weed talk because who else will act that way except the thing himself, of course that is not the truth so you can relax Tyson, Kai is not the demon that caused those things.”

Bryan and Spencer could not ignore Tyson’s facial expression upon hearing that they thought Kai was the demon.

“But anyway, enough ghost stories, we have to start getting ready for the dinner. I’ll take you back to the Hiwatari mansion Tyson.” 

“Thanks Spencer, I would really appreciate that. I am kind of nervous to meet Kai’s parents.”

“Don’t be, they are really nice people, nothing like Kai, I promise. Let’s get a move on.”

“Sure.” The three boys exchanged their good-byes then Tyson and Spencer left.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was sitting in front of her mirror doing her hair. Kai was removing the linen from the bed. It was almost three the afternoon and the two have finally stopped with their messing around. Kai came to stand behind Cindy and placed a kiss on the right side of her neck which he soon turned into sensual kisses all along her neck which caused Cindy to close her eyes and let out a soft moan. 

“Kai...please, not now.”

“Why not?” “I don’t think it is going to be funny to go for a shower a third time today, that will be a new record and besides, we haven’t seen our daughter the whole day.” Kai sighed but Cindy could see in the reflection that he was just joking as he smiled at her.

“Speaking of Ciara, I wonder if Solange has returned with her yet. I’ll let you finish prettying up and go see where our daughter is.” 

“Okay.” Cindy and Kai shared a kiss before he left for down stairs.

Solange has indeed returned with Solange and the two ladies were in the living room along with Ray and then Kai joined them. 

“It’s alive!”

“Hn.”

“Good to see you too, Kai.” 

Kai picked up Ciara which didn’t even notice her father coming into the living room as she has too much fun playing with her huge farm animals that Tala had bought her earlier the day. 

“Tatty!” 

“Hey my girl, did you enjoy the park?” 

Ciara just focused on the cow she was holding while her father was holding her. She really enjoyed the animals.

“Where is Cindy?”

“She’ll be here in a while.”

“Can she walk on her own?” Kai just glared at Solange after asking that inappropriate question. She in turned just smiled a very sarcastic smile at her twin brother.


	13. No more waiting

Chapter 13 – No more waiting

Mr and Mrs Hiwatari, along with Voltaire Hiwatari have finally arrived at the mansion. Everything was ready and everyone was waiting for the three elders to make their entrance. The Bladebreakers were kind of nervous but Miguel assured them that they do not have to be. His parents and grandfather is really nice people. The Blitzkrieg Boys were also waiting for them. They all were sitting in the living room when they heard the staff start with their greetings. 

“Finally!” Solange flew up and rushed to meet her parents. “Mom! Dad! Grandfather!”

“Solange!”

Solange and her mother were the first to hug each other. “Come on, everyone is in the living room.” The Bladebreakers immediately stood up straight the moment the elders came walking into the living room.

Mila Hiwatari look almost like Solange, or rather, Solange almost looked like her mother; the long dark blue sleek hair with the light blue eyes. Kai and Miguel clearly got their looks from their father. Alec Hiwatari had short dark blue hair with light blue streaks in between spiked gelled-up hair and also light blue coloured eyes. Clearly Kai got his mahogany coloured eyes from his grandfather. Voltaire along with Alec was strongly built and it is visible that Voltaire was a very strong and active man in his younger days. Voltaire had long gray hair that reached under his shoulders.

Everyone did their greetings and introductions and The Bladebreakers finally felt much more relaxed after they were introduced to the elders. Mila, Alec and Voltaire were over the moon when they greeted Cindy. They were so happy to see her again. Mila started crying when she met little Ciara and surprisingly enough, Ciara immediately connected with her grandparents and her great-granddaddy. 

“Dinner will soon be served.” 

“Thanks, Maggie. We will be there in a minute. All of you can go through to the dining room so long. We just quickly want to have a word with Cindy and Kai in the study. Solange please take Ciara with you.” 

Cindy and Kai just looked at each other and then followed his parents to the study whose doors were closed.

“Take a seat you two.” Mila sounded very serious. “Do you know why we called you here?”

“I can guess it is about that video dad?”

“Still a smart boy I see. Now, scolding you won’t help anything, and I am hoping that neither of you two planned that it should have been seen by others?” 

The two teens just nodded their heads. “I can’t forbid you two from sleeping together, nor can I demand that you two sleep in different rooms, clearly, seeing as you have a daughter already and half of the world has already seen that video, I just want to know what plans you have for the future?” 

This time Kai spoke. “Dad, if you don’t mind, that is something me and Cindy have to discuss between the two of us; when we have decided on something, you will be the first to know.” 

“Kai...” 

“That’s final, mom.” 

“Alright fine.” Kai’s parents knew better than to push Kai.

“Cindy, if you will excuse me, I just quickly want to talk to my parents alone.” 

“Sure, baby.”

They kissed and then she left to join the others in the dining room. 

“What is it, Kai?” At that moment Kai pulled a dark purple square velvet box. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I plan to ask her at dinner tonight.”

Mila couldn’t resist but to grab her son in a tight hug. “My baby is growing up so fast!” And then she started to cry.

“Mom, please, dad, help me.” 

Alec just laughed. “I am proud of you my boy. I will only congratulate you after dinner.” 

“Thanks, but let’s get going. I know it will sound a bit strange right now but I am kind of nervous.” 

Alec and Mila just had to laugh at their son being nervous seeing as he is usually their cold heartless son, and now just asking his girlfriend to marry him has got him sweating. It really was a sight to see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time for the dessert to be served. The dining table was full of life. Everyone was involved in conversation and laughter. Kai was more quiet than usual but that was not really out of the ordinary. He is only very talkative around Cindy but to see him even this quiet around her was a clear indication that something was up. Ciara was sitting on Kai’s lap when Cindy asked him what is wrong. He just smiled at her saying nothing. Kai got up and took Ciara over to his mother and then went back to his place where he took his crystal glass and clink it to get everybody’s attention. 

“First, all I want to say is thanks to my parents and grandfather that they are here; it does not happen very often that we are all together as a family; also, I would like to thank my former team mates and my current team mates for also being here with us on this special moment. And now,”

Kai placed his glass on the table and then turned to Cindy where he got on one knee after taking the velvet box from his pants. Cindy immediately gasped where as Solange squeaked,

“Kai?”

“Cindy, before you, life has never made any sense to me, there was no real goal in it, but then you came along and all of a sudden life got colour and sound. We parted ways for a while but life was good enough for both of us to bring us together and I saw it as a sign that we are made to be together. Without you by my side I just cannot function like a normal human being. I know we are still very young but I have always known that you are my soul mate. I was blessed enough to have a wonderful daughter with you and I would not mind having more children with you, but only if you would do me the honours of becoming my wife, of becoming Mrs Hiwatari. Cindy Kon, will you marry me? Will you allow me the chance to prove to you that you deserve all the happiness, love and compassion life has to offer, everyday, for the rest of your life, and even after death? May I have the honours to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep by your side every night for the rest of our lives; and to show you that you are my reason for breathing, the reason that my heart beats and the reason that my soul is filled with a fire, ignited only by you?”

By this time Cindy’s face was already wet with tears. She immediately grabbed Kai around the neck and just continued crying. “Of course, anytime! Yes, Kai! Always yes!” 

Kai also held Cindy very tight. Everyone around started clapping hands, some of them even made whistling sounds. Cindy finally composed herself and that is when Kai placed the white gold diamond ring on her ring finger. They shared a deep kiss before turning towards everyone else at the table. Kai could not help but blush, Tyson saw this and just had to make fun of the situation.

“Quick! Someone grab a camera! The heartless and stoic Kai Hiwatari just blushed!” Kai just glared at Tyson but even he had to smile at Tyson’s antics. Now was not the time to strike fear into the poor boy. According to Bryan, he has had enough for the day. Everyone stood up and took turns to congratulate both Cindy and Kai.

Alec invited all the young men to the study for a bit of whiskey. The moment called for it instead of vodka. The ladies all gathered to start making plans for the wedding. Cindy and Kai didn’t even have chance to discuss the wedding date before they were separated. Luckily they both got an opportune moment to escape the current chaos they found themselves in. They both sneaked out to the back yard where they went to find a quiet place; turns out the garden shed were the perfect place. 

“I think we will be safe here for a few minutes.”

Cindy didn’t pay attention to what Kai said. She just continued holding him tight with her arms wrapped around his neck. “I love you, Kai, my future husband. That just sounds so cool; I cannot wait to call you my husband.” 

Kai gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I also cannot wait to call you my wife and to start a new life with you; just you, me and Ciara, and hopefully in the near future another baby maybe?”

“Anytime, my love, but first we have to agree on a date.” 

“I was thinking as soon as we both are of age. Me and Solange will be turning 18 in about three weeks’ time and then it will be just another few months before your 18th, so maybe just after your birthday?” 

“It sounds perfect, my love. Now I can go tell your mother and sister; those two are more excited than me. They already discussed the flowers and a bunch of other stuff, can’t really remember. I didn’t really pay much attention; I was too focused on you.” 

“Really?” Kai smirked at Cindy and then it turned into his naughty smile. Cindy already knew what was on his mind. “Come here, my gorgeous fiancé, my future husband.” Cindy pulled Kai into a passionate kiss which soon turned into a very heated make-out session and not long after the two were making love to each other in the garden shed; neither of them caring that everyone was looking for them. 

They finally joined the others after about 40 minutes and it was clear on both their appearances that the two newly engaged couple were up to some engaging of their own. Kai joined the rest of the men and Cindy joined Mila and Solange to let them know they have a date set and that they can really start planning on the wedding. It seemed that the little session Cindy had in the garden shed with Kai has given her new inspiration and she has thought of many things for the wedding like the colours, the flowers, the theme, the venue and also the guest list. She wants to keep the wedding small with only their closest friends and family and she knew Kai would also agree as she knew Kai does not like crowds so he will not have any objections to it. She and Kai can discuss the details whenever they are alone again, maybe later tonight in bed. If Kai wants to get married just after her 18th birthday, it does not leave them with much time to plan so they would have to make the best of the time they have available.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is 2:26. Tala and Kai has just finished their killing spree for the night. They did not have a lot of time as Kai didn’t want Cindy to wake up and see that he is gone. Cindy only fell asleep after one after Kai has tired her out properly. The two teenage boys only managed to kill five people each, not much compared to the other nights but they intend to make up for the low numbers later on during the week. This was Kai’s way of celebrating his engagement; by bonding with his axe and decapitating people. He and Tala were busy sharpening their axes after washing off all the blood.

“I still can’t believe you are getting married and thanks for not telling me. That hurt my feelings, Kai.” 

“Get over yourself, Tala, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I just felt it was the right time. I really cannot continue living if she is not by my side.” 

“Congratulations, my friend; I am so proud of you, you are becoming a man.”

“Hn, but thanks anyway, Tala. Let’s finish up; I cannot wait to go and hold my fiancée in my arms.” 

Tala just smiled at Kai as they closed the door to their safe and the building and then headed to Kai’s Ford F650 truck. He and Tala’s has the exact same trucks but also keep them secret; the two make turns with their tucks in driving up to their secret location.

Tala saw the news a bit earlier and he just knew that the two dismembered bodies they found were the work of Kai, which the blue haired boy confirmed before they went on their killing spree. Kai then told Tala everything in detail of how he found the two men, tortured them and then finally killed them. Tala felt a bit uneasy of how much fun Kai really had doing it and just how he talked about it, one would swear he was talking about making his first successful three-course meal. There was something very sinister in Kai’s eyes as he talked about it and Tala just hoped Kai wouldn’t notice his uneasiness. He knew Kai liked killing but this was a bit too much. He remembered how Kai was covered in blood when he came in after he killed those two men, but he never realised how Kai enjoyed being covered in so much blood. He hoped for both Kai and Cindy’s sake that she never gets to witness this other side of her future husband. It will scar her for life, mentally and emotionally. Thinking you know someone when it turns out you only know one part or one side of that person. It will destroy her completely when she finds out that Kai is one of the X-twins, killing all those innocent people, knowing that by day Kai was a normal person but at night time he turned into a possessed serial killer with no remorse what so ever for the people he killed along with Tala. 

There were moments where even Tala himself wondered whether Kai will be capable of killing him or any of his other friends, a thought that he always kept at the back of his head. Kai can get very scary sometimes, even scary enough to frighten Tala himself and that is saying a lot. Tala knew he is the only person so far that has seen Kai act like a maniac. There was an incident that took place just after they started with their killing. They found a hitch hiker on their way out to their hide out when Kai picked him up and took the man to their place. Kai then struck the man from behind with his axe, cutting open his head and then he just started hacking at the poor guy. Blood splatters were everywhere and Tala had to restrain himself from retching out all of his stomachs’ contents. Kai laughed hysterically as he continued hacking the man into pieces; he was totally covered in blood, it dripped from his hair and face like he took a shower in it. Afterwards, Kai collected all the body pieces and made a bonfire and burned them. Kai just stood with a maniac look on his face and smoking peacefully on his cigarette as he watched the man’s remains burn to ashes. Tala has never spoken of that event, being too terrified of what Kai might say of what happened that night. What if something really did posses Kai? That would mean that it can happen again and Kai can go on killing like that again, but isn’t that what happened when he killed and chopped up those other two guys? Tala just has to watch his back; how ironic is the situation not; he is a serial killer alongside his best friend and yet he also has to take care of himself from his own best friend. Life can really sometimes play cruel tricks on one. Kai seems like a normal guy on the outside but on the inside Tala knows that Kai is unstable; let’s face it, no normal and stable human being will turn into a serial killer and have fun while killing innocent people. Tala knows he himself is unstable but that is no need for concern; he will never turn all evil and turn on his friends and loved ones but with Kai it is another story. Who knows what really goes on in his mind?

Tala was brought back to reality when Kai screamed his name. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay; you spaced out for a long time.” 

Tala laughed nervously. “I was just thinking about Solange, that’s all, thinking if she and I will ever be able to be together again.”

“I am sure you guys will. I have made my own observations earlier tonight at dinner. I am almost certain she and Ray are just messing with you, so I suggest you start playing the game in winning my sister. She clearly has feelings for you. I caught her a few times sneaking a peak at you, when she thought no one is watching; so just show my sister that you are serious about your relationship; you have to prove yourself to her.” 

“Are you sure, that will be so awesome! Thanks; from now on I will prove to Solange that there is no place in my life for any other woman, other than her. You have given me hope, thanks, Kai.” 

“Anytime.”

The smile Kai gave Tala was genuine and sincere but Tala knew all too well that behind that smile is a heartless killer. ‘Oh my friend, sometimes I feel guilty for thinking bad about you, especially when you have these sincere moments and help a person out, but I know the darkness that resides within you.’

After some time, the two young men were back at home. Kai quietly climbed into bed, trying his best not to wake up Cindy. He placed his arm around her waist to pull her closer and she gladly snuggled to his warm body, although she did not wake up. Now Kai can sleep peacefully the last couple of hours.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday night the elders told the youngsters to go out for the night. Mila said that she will gladly look after her granddaughter. The young ones all went to Kai’s and Tala’s club for the night.

Tyson, Max, Spencer and Bryan were enjoying the company of a few young Russian ladies, all older than Tyson and Max seeing as only over 18’s are allowed but seeing as the two young teens are friends with the owners they can enter; that way they can mingle with the older ladies. Both were also tipsy, thanks to Spencer and Bryan that convinced them to try a few shots, nothing too strong but both Tyson and Max are not drinkers so for them, they started feeling the effect after their second shot.

Kenny and Ian were somewhere in an office fixed in front of a computer. They were not really in the mood for loud music and laser lights; Ian told Kenny that he can hack into the Russian military systems; Kenny said he wants to see how he does it and that is what they are busy with at the moment. Ian has done it a few times already and he does it so well that they won’t be able to trace it back to him. The military is convinced that it is coming from somewhere in France so he and Kenny are safe from being caught by the military. That would not do them any good if they get caught. The Russian military are known right across the world to be very brutal, just like the Russian mob; everything about Russia was tough and brutal, even the weather. Luckily for now they have summer but it won’t be long before the temperatures drop to shocking figures but by then the tournament would already be over.

Ray, Solange and Tala were sitting in a private booth enjoying the view of the dancing people through the sound proof glass. That way they can have a normal conversation without having to yell at each other. Tala remembered Kai’s words the previous night and Tala will prove himself, starting tonight. Even though Ray and Solange tried their best to flirt in front of Tala, Tala also saw what Kai observed at the dinner the previous night. He caught Solange a few times where she stole a glance at Tala and he could clearly see in her eyes that she definitely felt something for him and he is going to exploit it; and even though Tala had the strong urge to make Solange jealous by inviting another girl into the booth with them, he knew that would be a very wrong move. 

“I’ll be right back, just need to go drain the main vein.” 

“Don’t take too long, Ray; I don’t want to be succumbed by feelings of longing.” 

Solange and Ray winked at each other and he left for the restroom. Tala knew now was the time so start exploiting her feelings for him.

“So, I see things are getting pretty serious between you two. Well then, Solange, I guess there is no denying it; I have lost and I will accept it like a man. All this time I was in denial, thinking that I could still win your affection but I was too stubborn to see my faults, and now I know that you belong with Ray.”

Solange was totally shocked of what Tala had just said. She didn’t think that hers’ and Ray’s plan will backfire like this and it is not that they even flirted that much or intense in front of Tala. She started to feel panicky inside. She can’t lose Tala but what is she going to do now.   
“What do you mean?” 

“Come on, Solange, I can clearly see how your eyes sparkle for him. I never realised it before, but tonight I saw it for the first time and I want to apologise for interfering in your relationship, I truly am sorry.” 

“What relationship, we aren’t even dating and what sparkle? My eyes aren’t sparkling for Ray, that I can promise you.”

Tala laughed at this. “You haven’t seen what I have seen, but anyway, I am going to leave you two love birds alone, something I should have done already. Now you can have the booth all for yourselves. I just hope we can still stay friends, Solange, and even if it didn’t work out for us, I will always love you, always.” 

Tala got up and placed a kiss on Solange’s head and left the booth. Solange was too shocked to respond to what had just happened. She didn’t even realise the tear that was escaping from her right eye, slowly making its way down her cheek.

Tala went to the ground level to get himself a drink. On his way he spotted Kai and Cindy in a very heated dance session and just silently smiled to himself and then his thoughts drifted to what he just did. ‘I am sorry Solange but that is the only way I could think of to make you realise your feelings for me; now I just hope it doesn’t backfire on me and you really do start dating Ray, then I can only kick myself in the balls.’ Tala went over to the bar and just stood there between all the people, lost in his own thoughts.

Solange just sat on the sofa, waiting for Ray to come back. Ray came in and saw that it was only Solange and it was clear that she was crying. He immediately embraced her. 

“What happened?”

“I lost him, Ray, because of my stupid game I lost him. I never thought that me playing with him like that, will push him away.” Solange then told him what Tala had said to her and Ray came only to one conclusion. 

“It is time to end this game, Solange. You are going to find him and tell Tala the truth. Tell him that he is the reason your eyes are sparkling, you have to be completely honest with him, I am sure Tala will understand your reasons for doing what you did.” 

Solange just sniffed and nodded her head. 

“Come on, I will help you find him and I will also tell him why we did it; now wipe those tears and let’s go.” She just smiled and after fixing her face, she and Ray left the booth to go and look for Tala.

Cindy and Kai were dancing very provocatively with each other and it was clear by their body language that they were lusting for each other. Kai’s hands were on Cindy’s hips while she was facing with her back towards him and grinding her hips in his groin area. Kai could feel his erection growing and he only had one thing on his mind now and by the looks of it, Cindy had the same thing as she glanced over her shoulder into his eyes and he could see her lust filled eyes in the reflections of the laser lights but their mood was spoiled when a drunk 22 year old came bumping against them. 

“You are Kai right? I just abssssolutely looove you ssssso much.” By her speech one can deduct that she has had more than enough to drink. Cindy was the one that pushed the girl away. 

“Get lost, slut.” 

“Excusssse me? And who arrrre you?” 

“His fiancée so I suggest you get lost.” 

The unknown girl came to stand right in front of Cindy, their noses almost touching. It seemed that all of a sudden the girl was all sober now as her tongue was not slurring anymore. “I could care less who you are. Let me tell you something, if I want something, I get it, no matter who stands in my way.” 

Kai wanted to intervene but Cindy stopped him by putting up her hand, indicating to him to stay out of this. “I am only going to say this once; leave me and my fiancé alone. If not, I will be forced to arrange this so called thing you called a face.” 

“Really, you and who are going to do that?”

The unknown girl shoved Cindy backwards with a rather forceful push and that was enough for Cindy to snap. With her right fist, she landed a very strong blow on the girl’s jaw. Kai was absolutely shocked at what Cindy just did but she was not finished with the girl. She grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hit her again in the face with her head, clearly breaking her nose as it started to bleed. The girl staggered back into an unknown male’s arms whom came walking closer the moment Cindy and the girl started to have beef with each other. Tala also made his way over to the group after he spotted the commotion from the bar. By now a circle has formed around the fighting occupants.

“This is my sister, bitch, how dare you do this to her?!”

Now it was Kai who stepped up. “What did you just call her?” 

“I called her a bi...!”   
The guy didn’t even get a chance to finish his word before he was on the floor, lights out. Just one blow from Kai’s right fist is all it took to shut him up for a while but now a few other guys surrounded him. One came behind Kai to hit him with a bottle over the head but never got a chance as Tala quickly grabbed him and punched him very hard in the stomach. And then a huge fight broke out. Three guys attacked Kai; two attacked Tala and two thought it wise to attack Cindy but they were in for a huge surprise when Cindy started kicking their asses.

One grabbed her from behind while the other one came to her from the front. Cindy swung her right leg up and kicked him straight in the nose with her foot, sending him backwards holding his bloodied nose. She used her head to hit the guy behind her also on his nose, also resulting in it to start bleeding. He immediately released her and she used this opportunity to turn and with her left hand formed into a fist, hit him hard on his right jaw, cracking it and then she hit him in his stomach and it was quite a blow because it caused the guy to bend over forward, clutching his stomach and gasping for air but she was not done with him. While being in his bent position, she grabbed him by his ears and rammed his face into her right knee, leaving the guy unconscious. Tala and Kai just watched the whole ordeal while they were also fighting, but neither of them had trouble sorting out their attackers. Soon the floor was covered with unconscious and bleeding people, all thanks to Cindy, Kai and Tala. Kai slowly made his way over to Cindy who just stood smiling at him. 

“You....err....how?” 

“I am a mother, my love. I had to learn how to defend myself in order for Ciara’s protection.”

“I just absolutely love you!” Kai just grabbed hold of Cindy and started kissing her passionately. People started clapping hands but soon returned to their dancing. Tala had the bouncers come and collect the unconscious people. The police was informed and soon they will all be waking up in a prison cell. Tala wanted to go and congratulate Cindy for her outstanding fighting skills but seeing as she was a bit pre-occupied at the moment, decided to leave it until later.

LEMON

The fighting has sure increased the lust between the two love birds.

“You, me, in a bathroom, right now!” Cindy pulled Kai from the dance floor into the first ladies’ restroom she could find. On their way towards the restroom, Cindy walked in front of Kai and she noticed his growing bulge on the dance floor and she really cannot wait to have that big bulge between her legs.

She didn’t care whether there were other women in the restroom; all she cared about was having Kai deep inside of her, ramming himself hard and fast into her, over and over again. She found a vacant cubicle and pushed him in there and then shut the door. Luckily for her she was wearing a short black leather skirt with her thigh high leather boots. They went at each other, grabbing each other, starting to kiss wildly. Kai’s hands moved down to her breasts which he started to massage but he had a firmer grip on them as what he usually does. Cindy was pulling at Kai’s hair which just increased his arousal even more. Kai pushed Cindy hard against the wall and pressed his own body up against hers and Cindy could feel his large erection pressing against her. She started undoing his pants. After unbuttoning them she dropped them to his ankles, all while the two were still locked in a heat filled make-out session. Kai removed his hands from her breasts and moved them under her skirt to remove her underwear. Kai grabbed her firmly around the back of her thighs and lifted Cindy up with ease. There was no time for foreplay as both were ready and willing to just start doing each other. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss and then Kai finally rammed himself into Cindy, causing her to moan into his mouth. Kai started thrusting hard and fast into her, Cindy also moving her body along with Kai’s thrusting body, all while her back hit against the wall constantly but she did not even care about it, all she could concentrate on was having Kai’s overly blessed and very hard member in her.

The women outside the cubicle could hear all the banging and the moaning going on in the one cubicle but didn’t seem too bothered about it. One girl was standing in front of the mirror fixing up her make-up and just rolled her eyes and muttered something like ‘lucky bitch’ as she saw Cindy and Kai going into the cubicle. She knew very well who the two were as she has also watched the video of the two on the internet.

Somewhere in between the aggressive thrusting, the two love birds have stopped kissing; Kai was breathing hard into Cindy’s neck while she was pulling his hair with her one hand and with her other holding onto his shoulder as the thrusting continued. Just the thought of Kai having his way with her against a cubicle wall in a public place did wonders for her. She could only imagine how hot and exotic the image must be; her legs wrapped around this hot guy’s body while he enjoyed every inch of her body. Kai continued holding a strong grip on Cindy’s legs. It was only a matter of a few minutes before she reached her orgasm, not caring who heard her pleasure filled scream while she dig her nails into Kai’s back; Kai felt how her inner walls tightened around his member and how her body jerked after reaching the peak of her orgasm. He continued thrusting, even as he felt Cindy’s body going numb but luckily for him he also soon reached his orgasm, and soon filled Cindy with himself. The two remained standing in the exact position for a few minutes, Kai still inside of Cindy. He then collapsed onto the toilet while still holding Cindy and still being inside of her. The two were panting heavily while they just sat on the toilet. Cindy didn’t even have enough strength to wrap her legs around Kai’s waist while sitting on his lap and just let her legs dangle over his legs. Kai didn’t even flinch at the coldness of the seat on his bare ass. The two just looked at each other and smiled, just taking in each other’s bodies.

LEMON OVER

After a few more minutes of resting, they finally got dressed. Cindy just threw her underwear into the dustbin; there is no way she is going to put that on after it was lying on the floor. The two love birds left the cubicle; neither could be bothered about the looks they were receiving from the other young ladies in the bathroom; so many people have already watched their video on line and they really couldn’t care less who else will see or hear them.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala watched Cindy pull Kai away and just knew what those were going to do now. He just shook his head and laughed at himself. Tala was on his way to the office when Solange came up to him.

“Can we talk somewhere private, please?”

Tala just nodded and led her to the office.   
"Shoot.” 

“I love you, Tala; there is nothing going on between me and Ray, I promise. My eyes do sparkle but it is not for him, it is for you and only you.” 

Solange went on telling Tala of how she and Ray decided to pretend that they were interested in each other and why she did it. She thought Tala will be disappointed that she would resort to playing such childish games, but was completely taken aback when he just kissed her and then smirked at her. 

“Will you do me the honours of becoming my girlfriend, Solange Hiwatari?”

Solange couldn’t help but squeal like a little girl. “Of course, Tala Ivanov, anytime!”   
The two hugged each other and then became locked in a passionate kiss. The two remained in the office until it was time to go look for the others so that they can start heading home.

Tyson and Max were completely passed out and had to be carried out by two bouncers. Bryan and Spencer just laughed at what they had accomplished. Just like Tala, they loved to corrupt the innocent. Everyone made it to their homes in one piece. Kai and Cindy, along with Ray and the others were all very happy that Tala and Solange finally came to their senses. Tala was smiling like a little kindergarten boy that just got a bag full of presents from santa clause.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday the Hiwatari family arranged for a huge barbeque. All the youngsters were there along with all the parents of The Blitzkrieg Boys. They were all friends, but because of their busy schedules, they never have time to socialise. This is the first time in years that they all were together and they all had to make the best of the moment. They all were in town to watch the tournament of their children. It was a huge barbeque and they all sat outside just to enjoy the weather. The elder men were all around the barbeque. The women were all talking babies and about Cindy’s coming wedding. Some of the young boys were swimming; others were playing volleyball. It was just a very relaxing Sunday between friends and family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after eight the Sunday evening. All the young ones were in the family theatre, watching a movie on the big screen. Kai’s phone rang and he excused himself.  
When he came back, Cindy saw that it was not a friendly phone call. 

“Ian got himself arrested.” 

“What happened?”

“It turns out he got into a fight at some shop at the mall; he is being charged with aggravated assault against three guys. Two of them had their noses broken; one had his jaw and left arm broken and one of the guys with the broken nose also has four broken ribs.” 

“Damn. Ian really wanted to hurt them; it is shocking to think a short guy like him can cause so much damage.” 

“Yeah but this is bad. Ian already has a history of assaults and has been arrested before but now, I am not so sure. He might end up in jail this time. We can forget about him taking part in the tournament. Tala says he doubts Ian will get bail because it is not his first time. Ian’s parents, along with their lawyers, are at the police station right now trying to bargain some sort of deal.” 

“This is really bad, but I am sure there is valid explanation for why Ian attacked those guys. I am sure they provoked him.”

“That is what I am also thinking. All we can do now is let the lawyers sort out everything and just support our friend.”

“I agree. Whenever we have a chance we should go visit him.” 

“I agree. Let’s just finish watching the movie, my love.”


	14. Darkness confronts light?

Chapter 14 – Darkness confronts light?

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, young and old and welcome to the final stage of the world beyblading championship. I am Brad Best alongside my very charming co-commentator, AJ Topper.” 

“Why thank you so much, Brad, and welcome all beyblading fanatics. We are live here from the newly built Moscow arena where the best of the best in the blading world will dish it out to prove that they are the best. Last week the beyblading world was hit with quite the scandal of one of the bladers when a `not so child friendly` video was leaked onto the internet; if you are all wondering what we are talking about, it is of course about the one involving Kai Hiwatari and his girlfriend, Cindy Kon, who turns out to be the older sister of one of his former team mates, Ray Kon. There were so many mixed reviews about the scandal and it was initially first agreed that Kai would be disqualified from the tournament, but thanks to all his loyal fans, as well as the fans of the sport overall, the BBA was left with no choice but to retract the disqualification; everyone can now look forward to seeing their famous blader in action in the tournament.”

“Thank goodness for that, AJ; it also turns out that Kai and Cindy are the proud parents of a little girl which was conceived when they both were only 15; just comes to show Kai does not have the bad boy reputation for nothing. But enough about that, on with the tournament; we will shortly have the opening ceremony taking place and then the chairman of the BBA will do his little speech in welcoming all competing teams and give a few words, you know, all that boring stuff. Right now all teams are in their assigned locker rooms where they will remain until the introductions have started. So, without further a due, on with the show!”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As the opening ceremony was taking place, all players were doing last preparations on their blades. Each team already knows what team they will be facing but they did not know when exactly they will fight. That information will be made available to them when Mr Dickenson comes to the stage after the ceremony. In the meantime, they all have to wait patiently.

The entire Hiwatari household were already seated in the stands. Max’ parents were there; Tyson’s grandfather came; Kenny’s entire family came; Ray’s cousin from London also flew in to watch the tournament.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 45 minutes of mind –blowing performances and tricks, the opening ceremony has finally ended. The crowd was all pumped up. Mr Dickenson made his appearance and greeted the public in his usual friendly way. He did not mention anything about the scandal involving Kai; all he talked about was how popular the sport of blading has become and how he has many hopes and dreams for the future of the sport, knowing that the sport has a very bright future ahead. It was finally time to call out the teams and the first that was called was a team called Blood Suns. All the teams slowly made their way one by one onto the stage as they were called. This is the teams that have been called, in order: Blood Suns; Lightning Angels; Malice Gang; Golden Pumas; Liberty Bladers; Royal Unicorns; The Bladebreakers and lastly The Blitzkrieg Boys. All teams were on stage and the crowd went wild, all yelling and screaming for their favourite teams and favourite bladers.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, the matches will be as follows: today we will have The Blitzkrieg Boys against Blood Suns; then we will have The Bladebreakers against Lightning Angels and that will be all the battles for the day. Tomorrow we will continue where the Liberty Bladers will face the Malice Gang; afterwards it will be the Royal Unicorns against the Golden Pumas. Wednesday we will have the day off. Thursday will only be one match and it will be between the winners of today’s first battle and tomorrow’s second battle. Friday will also be only one match which will be between today’s winner in the second battle and tomorrow’s first battle and then finally, next week Monday will be the last battle which will determine the world champions. All these boys have come a long way to get here and I wish them all the best of luck.Now, there will be a 30 minute break before the very first match between The Blitzkrieg Boys and Malice Gang. Good luck boys.” Mr Dickenson finished his speech and everyone went their separate ways. Kai and Brooklyn just glared at each other before going into opposite directions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time for the first battle of the day and both teams were already at their posts beside the fighting dish. Bryan and Spencer will be fighting today. The team has not decided on a third member as they knew it will be a walk in the park in beating the other team. Bryan was first up and took his place next to the dish. He will be facing a green haired boy with blue eyes that goes by the name of Diego. 

“Alright people, are you excited?” 

The crowd went wild as DJ was addressing them. 

“Alrighty then, let’s take a look at our dish!”

The platform opened up but what was different is that no dish appeared; instead the players were moved on the platform. A huge square stadium appeared below them and was structured like that of a city with many skyscrapers. 

‘This is going to be easy,’ Bryan thought to himself.

“Alright bladers, please take your positions!”

Both Bryan and Diego readied their launchers. 

“Three.....two.....one.....let it rip!”

Both blades shot with incredible speed from their launchers and wasted no time in attacking each other.

The battle went on to last for about five minutes and Bryan emerged as the winner. Usually bladers will congratulate their opponents but everyone knew it was not the style of The Blitzkrieg Boys. Bryan just smirked at Diego, retrieved his blade and walked back to his team mates, at least they congratulated him in their way, even if it was just by nodding their heads at him. 

Next up was Spencer against Boomer and just as Spencer’s team mates predicted, he walked away victorious and his battle was over in about three minutes’ time.

“And The Blitzkrieg Boys proceed to the semi-finals! Congratulations guys! And now onto our second battle of the day which will take place in 30 minutes time.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Do you guys think Tyson and his friends will be able to proceed to the semi finals?” 

“I am almost positive, Bryan, they really got stronger. What do you think, Kai?” 

Kai just remained standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He did not even acknowledge Tala. 

“Oh my, the silent treatment, I almost feel heartbroken, almost.”

Kai just opened one eye to glare at Tala and then closed it again.

‘Can The Bladebreakers and Lightning Angels please make their way over to the dish area.’ That was the announcement that came over the intercom. 

“Well, Bryan and I are going to go watch Tyson and his team, see you guys later.”

“See you.” Tala turned to Kai.

“What’s your problem?” 

“Hn.” Kai just looked at Tala and then left their locker room, on his way over to the stands to join Cindy and Ciara.

However, Kai first had to take a detour outside, he just wanted a little bit of fresh air. Kai really did not like so many people in one place; it really worked on his nerves. All the talking, or more like noise as no one can make out what anyone is saying, the screaming and yelling and the smells, were just too much for Kai to take; and to make matters worse, Brooklyn was also in the same stadium as Kai. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first match has just ended; resulting in Max that drew with is opponent, Jamie. Kai was slowly making his way down the quiet corridor to the stands when he heard someone speaking behind him. 

“Well, hello, Kai, funny running in to you in this area; how are you?”

Kai did not turn around to face the person for he already knew who it was and it was the last person he wanted to be face to face with.

“Ah, I see you are still the same old Kai.”

Kai continued standing with his back towards the other person and he could clearly hear the smugness in his voice, with his orange coloured hair, green eyes and pierced ear, dressed in all white, Brooklyn even had a smug smile on his face.

“Come now, Kai, is that how you treat an old friend?”

Kai could feel his blood pressure rising and knew it is going to take everything of him to try and restrain himself from ripping Brooklyn’s airway right out of his throat with his bare hands.

“What do you want, Brooklyn?”

“Finally, I get something out of you. It’s been quite some time since we have last seen each other.” Brooklyn continued with his smugness, knowing he would eventually get a rise out of Kai if he continued talking in that tone of voice. “Tell me, how is that lovely sister of yours?”

Kai’s whole body tensed up the moment Brooklyn asked about Solange.

“I really do miss her, and what about Cindy? I can’t seem to make up my mind on which one I missed the most, your sister or your baby-mama?” Now Brooklyn’s smug smile turned into a very sly one. “I must say, that video of you two is exquisite; I just absolutely loved it. I must have watched it like five times already, but don’t worry, Kai, it is not you that I am watching the whole time so you can relax. It is quite the turn on, or let me rather say it like this: Cindy is quite the turn on. All that sex, it makes me jealous and to be completely honest, I wouldn’t mind having Cindy underneath me like that, moaning and screaming for me like that. She sure is some.....”

Before Brooklyn could finish his sentence he was slammed up against the wall, lifted up until his feet was dangling in the air. Kai had him up by his throat and started to press on Brooklyn’s airway. Brooklyn however, didn’t even struggle against Kai’s grip. Brooklyn’s smug look was gone from his face along with his smile. The two glared at each other.   
“If you ever dare mention my fiancée or my sister’s name again in my presence, I promise you, Brooklyn, you will never be the same again; and if you even dare to come near them or lift as much as a finger to touch them, I will peel your flesh from those very hands of yours while you watch, leaving only the exposed bone; and then I am going to break each and every bone in your hand. Do you understand me, Brooklyn?” 

The green eyed young man said nothing; he just continued glaring at Kai. 

“I said do you understand me, Brooklyn?!” Kai yelled it the second time and this time Brooklyn responded, or at least he tried; it was kind of difficult to say anything because he started chocking due to the lack of air.

Kai let go of him and Brooklyn landed on his feet in a crouching position. He coughed some more and rubbed his neck where Kai held him tightly.

“We will meet again, Kai.” 

“I am counting on that, Brooklyn.” 

Brooklyn came to an upright position and with one last glare at Kai, he turned and walked away, just as Tala was coming into the corridor. Tala saw Kai was fuming and realised that he had a run in with Brooklyn and looking at the idiot rubbing his neck, Tala knew something definitely happened between the two rivals. 

“I am going to kill that piece of shit.”

“Kai, no; everyone will know it was you.”

“Not if I kill him with my axe, then everyone will think the idiot was just another unfortunate victim of the X-twins.”

“No! Kai, we already discussed this. Beat him in the dish; we both know they will win tomorrow and luckily for us, we will end up facing them. Besides, death is too easy for that asshole.”

Kai just looked at Tala and a sadistic look appeared on his face. “You are right; death is too easy for him. I am going to destroy Brooklyn Masefield. He can kill himself when I am done with him.” 

“What are you planning?” 

“You’ll see. When I am done with him, Brooklyn will be no more. He won’t even be able to tell the difference between an alphabet letter and a number.” Kai started laughing and it unsettled Tala but he did not show it. Kai made his way over to the stadium to join Cindy. Tala just quietly followed his best friend to join Solange and continued watching the remaining battles of the day.

Ray fought the second round against Ted from the Lightning Angels and won. Tyson also won his match against Robin. The Bladebreakers move onto the semi-finals and will be fighting only on Friday again. Everyone went home except The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Bladebreakers; they went to go visit Ian, the poor boy was denied bail due to his past offences but his lawyers are busy analysing the CCTV footage to see whether they can prove that Ian was provoked. They will only be able to have their answers later in the week; for the time being Ian has to remain behind bars but he didn’t seem too sad about it. Turns out Ian already managed to build up a few contacts in the short while he was in the jail and Ian was having a real blast in the prison. It almost seemed like a sad thing if he had to be released right now. 

The Blitzkrieg Boys stayed behind while the rest headed back home. Tyson somehow managed to buy a Russian newspaper and asked Solange to translate the headlines for him. As usual, there was an article about the X-twins, and even though they did kill people over the weekend, it was not as much as the other times. The more shocking article for Tyson was the one about the two dismembered bodies they found. Solange read only the most important sentences to Tyson. 

‘Forensic analysts have run various tests and have determined that both bodies have indeed been dismembered by the X-twins, or rather only by one, as only one pattern was uncovered on both bodies. The autopsy report has revealed that both men were severely abused before finally being dismembered; it appears that the one that killed them started dismembering them while both were still alive. Authorities are baffled at this new twist in the case of the X-twins because so far in the investigation, the X-twins have never killed alone at a time; both of them killed together every time; and neither have they ever killed this way. Detectives are not sure what to make of this new development, wondering if the two serial killers became bored with their usual routine and are now trying out something new. If that is the case, Moscow can prepare itself for more gruesome scenes to be discovered. The public is again advised to avoid doing errands at night and to not wander the streets at night, even if they are in groups. The X-twins are very dangerous and very skilled in what they do and so far no one has had the luck of surviving an attack, neither in identifying any one of the X-twins.’

“I am feeling sick to my stomach; how can you start cutting up someone while they are still alive and conscious? I can’t even call them sick; there really are no words to describe those two killers.” 

“I have to agree, Tyson, who does things like that? I myself also feel a little bit queasy after reading that article. What goes through one’s mind if you do such horrible things? So far we all are blessed that no one we know has fallen victim to those heartless killers and they already have claimed so many lives.”

“How was it when they first stalked Moscow?” 

“People were in a frenzy, but of course there are always those idiots that think they have the skills to take on anything and anyone. I remember there were a group of about 13 men, all dressed in military outfits along with knives and guns, night goggles, all that military crap. That was quite some story. According to the news, those guys tried to set a trap for the X-twins but it backfired horribly. Three of the guys had hidden cameras on them and it was brutal. Neither one of the 13 men even had a chance to draw a weapon. Within a matter of less than a minute, it was over for them all. The police said that they could not find anything useful on the footage; it was over too fast. All that was visible were the black clothes of the X-twins. They didn’t speak or laugh or made any type of sound. So far there haven’t been a group that dumb to try and take on the X-twins again. The police tried a few times but they all failed.”

“Man, the X-twins sound very skilled.”

“They are, Tyson; they are very, very dangerous and clearly they have no remorse for anyone. They have no specific group they target; there have been both men and women, young and old; they really do not care who they kill, as long as they manage to kill someone.”

“I really hope they get caught soon.”

“We all do, Tyson, but you know not to talk about this in front of Kai right?”

“Yeah; I really do not want a repeat of what happened that other night.”

“Oh you poor thing; I know my brother can seem a little bit unstable sometimes but he is overall a good guy.”

Tyson laughed. “Relax, Solange, I know that. I just love it to work on his nerves. In my cruel twisted way, that is how I show my affection for your brother, but please don’t tell him that.”

Solange winked at Tyson with a bright smile on her face. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Thanks. I really do admire your brother; Kai has been through so much but still one would never even think it; he just gives off this strong attitude which motivates any person to be like him and to face life’s challenges head on. I have the world’s respect for your brother, and again, please don’t tell him that.”

“I promise I won’t, but anyway, have you ever tasted a Russian hotdog?”

“No never.”

“Come on, I’ll make a few for us for lunch. You will just absolutely love them.” 

Tyson and Solange headed for the kitchen while the other youngsters were in the back yard.

Cindy was up in Ciara’s room busy breastfeeding her daughter and then afterwards she is going to put her to bed for an afternoon nap; the activities at the stadium has tired Ciara and she started to become a bit difficult to handle while they were visiting Ian at the prison. Kai agreed that they should rather go home so that they both can rest. Cindy also could feel that she needed a few extra hours of sleep; the weekend has been quite busy and product full.

Cindy was not entirely sure whether Kai will be going to the stadium the next with the rest of his friends because Brooklyn’s team will be fighting the next day and as far as she can remember, Kai cannot stand being near Brooklyn.

‘Oh well, if Kai is not going, it means more time for the two of us with our daughter, more family time.’ Cindy looked at her ring and softly smiled to herself. ‘Soon I will be Mrs Cindy Hiwatari, I can hardly wait! We are going to be the happiest couple ever; and maybe after a few months into our marriage we can try for a second baby. I really hope it will be a boy but either way, boy or a girl, I know both me and Kai will love our second child endlessly, just as we do with Ciara now. My little angel,’

Cindy looked back down to her daughter who has finally fallen asleep and Cindy just had to start crying out of joy. 

‘We are where we belong. If only you knew how my heart beats for your father and how I feel about being your mother; there really are no words to describe my emotions I am feeling inside of me, all this love. If it would have been possible to die from feeling too much love, you and your father both would have been the death of me by now, but I would not have minded at all; you two are my life.’

Cindy placed a soft on her daughter’s head and then stood up to go and place her sleeping daughter gently into her cot. Cindy closed her shirt, collected the baby monitor and then left to go find her younger brother. The two siblings are currently under the same roof but hardly spend any time together and she really misses her brother, and soon the tournament will be over and Ray will head back to China and she does not know when they will be able to each other again. Ray still has to go finish his education and she is not welcome at the village. 

Even though she will not always admit it but Cindy misses her parents, especially now that she is going to get married. It would have been beyond perfect if her parents could have been at the wedding, if her father could have walked her into the church. Maybe one day they will all be united again. Cindy will never be angry at her parents for disowning her, they were only doing what the elders of the village expected of them and after all, she did bring shame to them and for that she will always feel sorry but that is life; it is in the past and no one can change it. She just hopes her parents will always remember that she loves them very much, but now she has her own life to start with her future husband and also the father of her precious daughter. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It’s the second day of the tournament. The stadium was packed until the maximum capacity, just like the previous day. Today will be the matches of the Royal Unicorns, Liberty Bladers, Golden Pumas and the Malice Gang. The first battle will be between the Liberty Bladers and the Malice gang; afterwards will be the Royal Unicorns against the Golden Pumas. Everyone will be watching, all except Kai along with Cindy and Ciara. Kai is not interested in watching Brooklyn’s team battle, although he already knew they will qualify for the semi-finals. Kai also didn’t seem bothered in watching the other teams, he would much rather spend time with his fiancée and daughter. He has decided to take them out of the city for the day to spend some time in nature where it is nice and quiet, away from all the noise and air pollution of Moscow.

Tyson and Max seem to be the most excited about the up and coming battles. Tala and his team mates are interested in watching the Royal Unicorns, Brooklyn’s team. Solange was sitting next to Tala and the two seem very much in love. Wednesday will be Tala’s 18th birthday and Solange has a very special present to give to him and she knows that he will enjoy it. Tala does not have anything big or special planned for his birthday; to him it is just another day and another excuse to get wasted and party like there is no tomorrow. He just told everyone that he wants them to be at club Infinity at 10 pm Tuesday night. The club will then be open throughout until Wednesday night; Tala decided that’s the least he can do for all his friends to celebrate his birthday with everyone.

The first match was about to start; first up is Roy from the Royal Unicorns against Stu from Malice Gang. The dish is not the regular circular one, it is just like the pervious dishes; both bladers on a platform overlooking the huge square of landscape beneath them. The battle will take place in a Hawaiian themed format, including two large mountains and lots of dense bushes but luckily there is enough gravel to battle on. The battle finally started and was pretty intense. It had Tyson standing on his seat screaming and yelling of all the excitement. He was like a little toddler at a water park. The battle lasted about 10 minutes and by the time the battle was over, the whole area around the fighting dish was covered in branches and leaves and both bladers were panting heavily but unfortunately there can only be winner and that was Roy from the Royal Unicorns. There will be a 30 minute break before the next battle, which will be between Chester from the Royal Unicorns and Mario from the Malice Gang.

That battle was also intense and lasted almost 20 minutes and just like the previous battle, the area around the dish was covered in debris; this time it was a semi-desert theme with lots of rocks and sand and very few scattered bushes and again the Royal Unicorns claimed the victory which means they move on to the semi-finals and will be facing The Bladebreakers on Friday. Kenny was very impressed with their fighting skills and knew they have their work cut out for them. Ray was confident they will win against them; it won’t be easy but it also won’t be impossible. An hour break is announced before the second round of matches start; it is also the battle that The Blitzkrieg Boys are the most interested in.

The hour was over very quickly and it was time for the first match to take place. 

“Can the bladers please take their place at the dish?!” 

DJ announced to the players. Tala was kind of surprised that neither Garland nor Brooklyn were not taking part; instead they sent up Mystel, a blonde haired boy with the most beautiful blue eyes and tan skin and pierced ears; he definitely is something to look at for the girls in the stadium. He falls easily in the class of gorgeous alongside Kai and Tala. The girls in the stands were going crazy for Mystel as they screamed his name and held posters of him up in the air. He just waved at them and blew kisses for them all, resulting in more screaming and yelling. His opponent is Derrick from the Golden Pumas, and he too was very good-looking with his pitch black spiked up hair, light green eyes, tanned skin and two piercings in each ear. He also has the same body build as Kai; muscular and very tone.

The two young men took their places next to the water park themed dish which will be a great advantage for Mystel seeing as his bit-beast, Poseidon, has the water element as his strengths. Mystel and Derrick readied their launchers.

“Three.....Two.....One....Let it rip!”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On top of the table in Kai’s room was his blade containing his bit-beast, Dranzer. The bit chip started to glow a bright red but then suddenly started to glow a very dark deep red and then turned to a black glowing light. It glowed for about a few minutes until it subsided. The picture of the magnificent red –phoenix that was usually present on the bit chip was now replaced by another phoenix, only difference is that this one is black. The blade started to glow again with the intense black glowing light, that shone for a few minutes and then it also subsided. This time there was no phoenix present on the bit chip. It remained blank for a total of 30 minutes before a bright light was emitted from the blade that lit up the whole room. There was a distinct sound of a bird screeching and if anyone was present in the room at the moment, would have heard it; the harshness in the screeching was clear for anyone to hear, along with the bright light coming from the blade; however, just as sudden as the bright light and screeching started, just as sudden it was over. The image of Dranzer appeared after the light and sound was gone.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Final attack, Poseidon, finish him!”

Poseidon lunged at the other bit-beast, Squirmon, a squid-looking bit-beast and then it was over. Derrick’s blade flew up and out of the dish and his bit-beast retreated back to its bit chip.

“And Mystel wins the first round!”

The crowd went ecstatic over the win. Mystel called his blade and after retrieving it, went over to Derrick to congratulate him on his outstanding battle.

“You really gave me a run, Derrick; there were a few moments that I became worried. Well done my friend, you really are a worthy opponent.”

“Thanks, Mystel, and who knows, maybe one day we will face each other again and then I will beat you.”

The two young men laughed. “I am looking forward to it.”

They nodded their heads at each other and went back to their teams. Another 30 minute break was announced before the next match. 

“Why do you think Brooklyn or Garland didn’t fight Tala?” 

“My only guess is they think they are somehow the secret weapons of the team and should be left till last as a surprise attack; those two were always ignorant enough to think they are the best at everything, those two poor delirious assholes. I guess we will only see them in action when Kai and I face them Thursday because I am certain they will proceed to the semi-finals; they themselves seem sure enough about it to keep themselves until the end.”

“I guess you are going to leave Brooklyn for Kai to fight.” 

Tala smirked at Spencer. “It is not like I have a choice; Kai won’t have it any other way. If he can’t fight Brooklyn, he will not fight at all; besides, I think we all want to see how Brooklyn is brought down from his self built throne, and who better to bring him down than Kai? That boy will enjoy beating that obnoxious bastard.”

Bryan and Spencer started to laugh and soon Tala joined in the laughter. “I can’t wait for that battle; it is going to be the highlight of this whole tournament.” 

The time has arrived for the next match to start. Ming-Ming from the Royal Unicorns took her place across Vanessa. Ming-Ming has a beautifully tanned skin, with a very exotic glow to it, along with her blue hair that is tied in one long ponytail that hangs all along her back. With her light brown eyes and naturally pink lips she can make any man’s knees weak. Vanessa has black hair with red steaks in between and was hanging loose; her skin was lighter than that of Derrick; her eyes were somewhat different; one was ocean blue and the other was a mixture between green and brown and strangely the two different coloured eyes complemented each other very well, and made Vanessa look more gorgeous than she already is. The dish the two girls will be fighting in is a moon themed one, with craters and so-called footprints; at least the dish has gravity.

“Bladers ready your launchers!”

The two young ladies readied their launchers and got into their launching positions.

“Three.....two....one....Let it rip!”

Both blades were released with incredible force and the moment the blades hit each other, a force was created that pushed both ladies back. All the male bladers that were watching, all gasped and had shocked looks on their faces after seeing the true power of the girls. The majority of the bladers were boys, so seeing girl bladers with that intensity of power was not an everyday occurrence.

“I think I am in love.”

“Are you serious, Tyson?” Tyson looked at Max and the blond haired boy could see the goofy look in his friend’s eyes; they were shining unusually bright. Max just had to start laughing. “A chick that can blade like that is awesome, but two, that’s like paradise. I have to ask them to join us at the club.”

“And then what, Tyson?”

Tyson just grinned at Max.

“I don’t even want to know, dude.” Max just smile at Tyson and turned back to the match.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the youngsters were getting ready to go to club Infinity. Tyson was jumping up and down like a five year old that is on a sugar high rush. It seems that Tyson talked to Tala and the red haired Russian succeeded in convincing both Ming-Ming and Vanessa on going to the club with them; he said that he will have a limo sent for them and Tala was very honest with the two girls. He told them that Tyson is absolutely smitten with both of them; he also told them that he is still an innocent virgin. The two girls giggled at that. Ming-Ming told Tala in a very flirtatious way that he won’t be much longer if she has her way with him; Vanessa also seemed very keen on helping deflowering Tyson, so hopefully by Wednesday morning, Tyson will be a man. The only two left for Tala to corrupt is Kenny and Max, but he already was working on that. It might be his birthday party but he is feeling very generous and would love to give his friends a gift they will never ever forget. Tyson has no idea what the two girls have in store for him. Tala said he will lead them to a very private and very sexy decorated room once they arrive at the club.

Mila, Alec and Voltaire said they would babysit Ciara. Voltaire took his role as great-grandfather very seriously. He has had a long and deep talk with both Kai and Cindy regarding little Ciara. He wanted to know whether Kai and Cindy have started to plan for Ciara’s future. Cindy opened a trust in her daughter’s name just after she was born; Kai has added to that trust and has also opened her own bank account.

Being billionaires, the Hiwatari children have each received a very huge bank balance when they were born with only one condition: they must use it wisely and not just spend it on useless things. The difference between the bank balance of the Hiwatari children and that of other regular children is that they each received about a billion U.S. dollar bank balance. The money is theirs to do with wisely because if it is finished, they have to get their own money. Being the children of very successful business parents, all three of them have learned at a very young age how the corporate world works; that includes investments, shares in businesses, buying and selling stocks. All three children have succeeded in making their money grow with the guidance of their parents and grandfather. They can be very proud of the three children. 

Alec, Mila and Voltaire also added to Ciara’s trust after talking with Cindy and Kai. Kai might not even be 21 but all his affairs are already in order. After Cindy came to Russia, Kai had his will drawn up, leaving all his assets, investments and money to Cindy and Ciara. They will be two very wealthy women if something should happen to Kai, although Cindy does not know about her fiancé’s will; the only other people that know about it, is Tala, Solange and Miguel. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala was standing with a drink in one hand and with his other arm he was holding Solange close to him. It was three minutes to midnight, almost time for Tala’s birthday to start. The two love birds along with The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Bladebreakers were all standing in the main office of the club, each one with a drink in their hands. They were all waiting to be the first to congratulate Tala on his 18th birthday. Solange will only be giving his present Wednesday night, and only when the two of them are alone. She just told him that she made a dinner reservation for them for the evening and if he didn’t mind spending a couple of hours on his birthday with only her; Tala of course was over the moon and had secretly wished that the two of them can get some alone time on his birthday; it would be the perfect gift. Tala made it clear to Solange that he does not expect them to sleep together and he will not pressure her into sex so early in their relationship, little does he know that his girlfriend can hardly wait to get him into bed. 

“Alright, guys, the countdown begins.....now!” 

All of them in the office started counting down from ten; a stranger would have thought they are celebrating New Year’s Eve listening to them counting down.

“Four....three....two....one....yeah!”

The friends started singing the happy birthday melody to Tala, and Solange planted a very deep kiss on his lips. Everyone took turns in hugging and congratulating Tala.

“And now we can start the real partying!”

“Yeah!”

The youngsters all left the office to join the rest of the dancing and drinking crowd. Ming-Ming and Vanessa soon joined Tyson’s side and were flirting wildly with him; the poor boy didn’t know what hit him. Despite beating Vanessa, Ming-Ming and she became good friends in a couple of hours; it almost seemed like they have been friends for years. Tala gave the girls directions to the private room he has organised for them when they are ready to take Tyson with them. 

Ray also found himself a very good-looking girl; strangely enough she was also Chinese. Tala decided to put a post on the club’s website saying that the club will be open from 10 pm to 10 pm; a 24 –hour party and seems like the idea of a 24-hour party suits everyone as the club was filled to maximum capacity. The waiting line outside was ridiculous and the bouncers were having somewhat a difficult time with those that cannot understand that the club cannot take any more people for the time being. Max was dancing very provocatively with a woman clearly a few years his senior, at least in her late twenties but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Tonight was the night for them all to party like there was no tomorrow and luckily for them all, they have the whole Wednesday to sleep off their hangovers. Kenny was in the company of two Russian models who found the computer boy with the glasses very cute. His hair was all ruffled and his cheeks were red, whether it was from the alcohol or from blushing, it was not clear. Spencer found himself a squeeze for the night and right now, was somewhere in a bathroom having a good time with the unknown lady. Bryan on the other hand was in a drinking competition with Derrick, the blader from the Golden Pumas; seems like both of them can handle their alcohol so far but only because they have been taking tequila shots; it will not be the case when they start with the Russian vodka shots. Bryan is known for his high tolerance of the Russian drink; he can drink a bottle on his own and still not be drunk. Others have tried beating him in finishing a bottle on their own but most of them landed in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Kai and Cindy were as usual on the dance floor dancing, bodies in close contact and grinding against each other with the occasional slow dancing between the two when they do not care about keeping up with the beat of the music.

What no one noticed is that Brooklyn and Garland were also present in the club. Both are over age so were easily allowed in. The club being this big with its three levels, it will luckily be difficult for Kai and Brooklyn to spot each other as Kai and Cindy always danced on the second level; Brooklyn and Garland were on the ground level. The two friends got themselves a drink and headed for a table that was occupied by a few Russian ladies. The two young men didn’t need to know the ladies to invite themselves; they just sat down and smiled a charming smile at them all and they gladly moved to make two spots available for the two charming young men.

“Now how come you five gorgeous ladies are without the pleasure of some male company?”

“We just haven’t found the right type of males, but now it seems our luck have changed, isn’t that right, ladies?” 

The other four ladies all made a sensual agreeing sound, indicating they all are interested in the two men that have just joined their table. 

“What do you ladies say we order some champagne for us all and start having a good time?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“We will be with you shortly then.” 

Brooklyn and Garland got up to go and purchase a few bottles of champagne and soon returned to the table where they all started getting very comfortable, and drunk, with each other. Brooklyn still has no idea that he is in the same club with Kai, and neither does Kai and it is a good thing. There will surely be trouble if they should cross each other’s paths in the club. 

The night went on and everyone had a good time. Many got lucky, others got drunk. Some found boyfriends or girlfriends or just a casual fling. Dancing bodies were everywhere as the music continued blasting through the speakers and the laser lights in all their glory, mesmerising everyone, sending them into a trance unlike any other. The beat flowing through their veins, the music finding its way into every fibre of their bodies, controlling them, making them forget about the outside world and all its problems; they were living for now, for this moment where they can be absolutely free without any judgement, any heart break or anger, no emotional baggage for anyone. Now they can all just enjoy the pleasure of being alive and young, being able to dance and drink and just be themselves, connecting with complete strangers, feeling what they are feeling, becoming one with them because of the shared feelings of intense euphoria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past seven Wednesday morning. Tala came stumbling out of the club, along with a stumbling Solange. They weren’t completely drunk but they also weren’t completely sober.

“Breakfast, my love, nice and greasy.” 

“Let’s go find a diner with lots of greasy food, and also very strong black coffee.” 

Tala kissed Solange and just when he wanted to deepen the kiss, he was interrupted by Bryan and Spencer who also came stumbling out of the club. Bryan made a hissing sound, pretending to be a vampire when he came into the sunlight.

“What did I hear about black coffee?” 

“Me and Solange are going for breakfast. Do you guys want to join?” 

“I can definitely use some food but first coffee. Who else is coming?”

“Who else is capable of coming? I know Kai and Cindy won’t; those two left around five so they are probably still in bed. The others, I have no idea in what state they all are?” 

“Give me five minutes; I’ll go find out.” 

“Cool. I’ll start the car so long.” 

Spencer went back in to go find the others and not long after he emerged with them all. Kenny was full of lipstick; Max clearly got lucky if you look at all the hickeys in his neck; Ray emerged with the young lady he has met, her name is Mariah; Tyson came out with both Vanessa and Ming-Ming and he gladly announced to everyone that he no longer is just a boy, he has become a man thanks to the gorgeous ladies, each one beside him. 

“It may have been your birthday Tala but looks like I am the one who got the best present in the world.”

Tala smirked at Tyson. “I am happy for you, Tyson, and now you know why I always pestered you in the past about organising you some ladies.” 

Tyson blushed. “I was waiting for the right one.”

“Seems like you found the right ones, good for you.”

“Thanks, Spencer, but I am starving, are we leaving or what?”

“Let’s get going.”

Tala and Solange left in his car along with Ray and Mariah; Spencer took Kenny and Max with him while Bryan left with Tyson, Ming-Ming and Vanessa where they all headed for a diner.

The partying inside was still going strong and there was no sign of it slowing down anytime soon. There were still people outside waiting to get inside but the line wasn’t that long anymore. Clubbing during the day in Moscow wasn’t that common so most of the youth is going to take advantage of the 24-hour party at the club.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LEMON

Two bodies were caught in a passionate and very heated moment; both bodies sweating and panting heavily, moving in perfect unison with each other; moaning and gasping. Another thrust resulted in another sensual moan. The only sound in the hotel room was that of the two bodies connecting and feeling each other, indulging in their sexual desires with each other, sending each other on a pleasure filled journey. The linen on the bed is in a complete mess but that did not bother the two occupants on the bed.

Tala was positioned behind Solange, her back facing his front. Her left arm reaching over her shoulder, pulling his hair as he passionately kissed her in her neck, sending even more mind-blowing tingles throughout her body. Tala’s left hand was holding her left hip tightly as he continued his passion-filled thrusting into Solange. His right hand was underneath her neck, reaching and holding the right side of her neck. Solange’s right hand was grabbing tight to the linen as the thrusting continued. Tala’s left leg was positioned between Solange’s legs. Their bodies were in perfect motion with each other; Solange moving her body flawlessly along with Tala’s thrusting as he continued hitting her special spot. His kisses moved from her neck down to her left breast where he started sucking gently on her nipple, causing Solange to give another moan while she arched her back against Tala’s chest. Solange’s hair was sticking to the sides of her face and back as her whole body was sweating. Tala’s hair was also clinging to the sides of his face but neither seems too bothered by it. Tala moved his left hand from her and moved it to her lady area where he started stroking her clitoris; now Solange was being sent over the edge. The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle, and was looking for a release, and quick. She could feel it starting to build in her secret area, her body readying itself for the onslaught of all the pleasure that is soon going to rip throughout her entire being. As Tala continued his thrusting and stroking with his hand, he also could feel his peak reaching but will hold out until Soalnge has reached hers but he could sense that it won’t be long now. Solange gripped the lined tighter and her left hand she moved to grip Tala’s left wrist as he continued with his stroking.

And then it came; Solange threw her head back and let out a scream as her whole body started jerking; the bolt of electricity going through her body, attacking all her senses, sending her to an unknown world. Her mind went completely blank; her skin tingled all over and she could feel a sudden rush of cold temperature just beneath the surface of her skin, feeling like her skin is getting goose-bumps. Screaming out Tala’s name in pure ecstasy was all that was needed to send the red head on the same journey Solange was experiencing now. Releasing himself into the love of his life is beyond any description of words or emotions. Tala could feel his life draining into the soft and sensual part of Solange, as they become one body and one person. They climaxed together, both bodies jerking with pleasure and not long after it was over. Tala could feel Solange’s release mixed with his own. The two just laid there in complete comfortable silence, listening to each other’s heavy panting, feeling each other’s exhausted bodies pressed against each other; each one trying to take a deep breath, as deep as possible. Tala was still inside of Solange and could feel himself calming down until his member was completely limp and slipped with ease out of Solange. Tala pulled Solange much closer to him so that they can just continue enjoying each other’s bodies. He placed a soft kiss on her neck which she returned by kissing his left hand that she took hold of when he pulled her closer to him. 

“That.....was.....the best birthday.....present ever....thanks, my love.” 

“My.....pleasure.....I love you....Tala.”

“I....love you too....Solange.”

The two were too out of breath to talk properly. It did not take long for them to fall asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

LEMON OVER

Solange booked them for dinner at seven which they enjoyed very much. Solange also booked a very luxurious room for them at a five-star hotel to spend the night in. After dinner she led him to the hotel room and left him to relax on the bed while she got ready in the bathroom and after a while she emerged wearing very sexy lingerie. It was all lace, black and red mixed. The bra was overall red lace but had black straps and also black lace decorated over the top part of the cups. The panty was the opposite with overall black lace and only a little bit of red lace on the top of the panty. The panty had black straps going down to black stockings which Solange rounded off with black high heels. Tala was left breathless when she came from the bathroom only wearing that. “This is my gift to you for your 18th, my love.” Tala had to try his best to restrain himself as Solange took the lead after telling him to relax and let her take care of everything. She danced for him a bit along with some slow and sensual love-making music while teasing him at the same time. By the time she was finished with her dancing and teasing, Tala could not take it anymore. He pulled her to him and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He removed his clothes as quickly as he could and did the same with Solange and soon they were locked in a passion-filled love making session. It was a present he will never forget and that he will cherish for always.


	15. I am the darkness

Chapter 15 – I am the darkness

Thursday morning finally approached. Solange and Tala were still in bed in their hotel room but have to get ready because the red haired Russian and his best friend are fighting today.

“I wonder how your brother slept knowing he gets to fight Brooklyn today.”

“I am sure he slept just as well as us, I mean, he gets laid every night so maybe he didn’t even bother to think about Brooklyn while he has his naked fiancée with him.”

“Yeah, probably but all I know is I slept divine.” 

“Really, and how come?”

“Well,” Tala turned Solange onto her back and started teasingly kissing her neck while he spoke in a huskily voice, “I had the most awesome time of my life with this one of a kind woman who I would not mind repeating last night’s actions with, right here, right now.”

“Maybe if you ask and treat her nice I am sure she will gladly join you in that adventure.” 

Tala and Solange started to kiss which soon deepened and then it finally led to them making love again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Are you excited, Kai?”

“Hn.”

“Of course you are; I would be. At least I get to battle again tomorrow, I can hardly wait!”

Tyson was too active for Kai’s liking. The two-toned slate hair teen was sitting at the kitchen counter along with Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny and even though he will not admit it, but Kai appreciated these moments with his former team mates, despite being his usual cold-self in their presence but that his how they came to know him. They all were enjoying a cup of coffee and they were already all set to go to the stadium. They agreed to leave in about 40 minute’s time. Kai will join the rest of his team at the stadium. It has been agreed that Tala will face Garland and Kai will face Brooklyn. Kai has some interesting plans for Brooklyn that he has not shared with anyone, not even Cindy. Today everyone will see just how dangerous and deadly he, Kai Hiwatari, can get and it will not be a pretty sight.

Kai will drive to the stadium along with his former team mates. Cindy will be leaving with his parents and Solange will meet everyone at the stadium seeing as she has spend the night with Tala.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“So it is agreed, Garland, I will face Kai and you will face Tala. I think you should go up first; I want to humiliate Kai in front of everyone he knows.”

“You know that Kai probably feels the exact same way right?”

“I don’t doubt that for one second; it just adds to the emotions and the stronger the emotions, the more intense the battle will be. I know for a fact Kai will not disappoint me and will give me a worthy fight, just too bad that I have to destroy him completely in the end. With me and Zeus, Kai and that fire tweety bird will be lucky if they come out of the battle in one piece because I have no intentions to be subtle with my attacks. I want to destroy him and prove to him once and for all that I am superior and will remain superior.” 

“While you do that, I will destroy that red head freak, Tala. Today both of us will crush our enemies and the world will know our power.”

“Cheers to that, my friend.” 

Brooklyn and Garland clink their coffee mugs with each other as they continue to enjoy their breakfast in a cafe near the stadium that they soon will be fighting in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Blitzkrieg Boys are in their locker room, waiting to be called to the stadium. Kai has been more quiet than usual but his team mates knew better than to pester him about it. The two toned blue hair teen stood in his famous pose, against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Kai did not even listen to how his team mates were ranting on how they are going to obliterate the Royal Unicorns, more specifically, Brooklyn and Garland; they had no problem with Mystel or Ming-Ming, only their two obnoxious team mates. 

“The Blitzkrieg Boys and Royal Unicorns, please make your way over to the stadium.” The announcement finally came which they all anxiously were waiting for.

“Time to destroy, boys.”

Kai pushed himself from the wall and walked passed his team mates without even glancing their way. It was obvious Kai was focused and this worried Tala a bit. Kai made it clear on Monday that he is going to destroy Brooklyn Masefield and to what lengths his friend is going, he is almost too afraid to think of it. Tala, Bryan and Spencer left their locker room after Kai and soon were greeted with thousands of screaming fans. As The Blitzkrieg Boys emerged from their corridor, so did the Royal Unicorns from their corridor, situated at the opposite side of the stadium. Brooklyn and Kai’s eyes locked on each other and if looks could kill, they both would have been covered in blood by now. Each team sat down at their bench. 

DJ came on to address the crowd. “Welcome back all you crazy beyblade freaks and I am just so thrilled you all could make it to the semi-finals! Are you guys ready for some mind-blowing action?!” The spectators went crazy, indicating they all are ready for the battles to begin. 

“Welcome all our viewers at home; I am AJ Topper along with my very trustworthy partner, Brad Best, and we are live from the semi-finals where the Royal Unicorns will be facing The Blitzkrieg Boys and we can guarantee some nerve wrecking action today, or what do you say, Brad?” 

“Welcome, everyone, and I have to agree with you on that one, AJ; both these teams are a force to be reckoned with. We are not sure which opponents will exactly be battling today but it does not matter as they all are excellent fighters. The closer we get to the final match, the tougher the teams get and that is what it is about in the end, to see who is the strongest of them all. Now without any further a due, let’s get this show on the road.” 

DJ was dressed in traditional Russian clothes and as hyperactive as always. “All right Royal Unicorns, who is your first fighter?”

Garland stood and with a very self satisfying smirk walked over to the dish area. Before DJ could ask The Blitzkrieg Boys their choice, Tala was already on his way up to the dish.   
“I hope your mother brought enough tissues to wipe the tears from your eyes when I humiliate you in front of everyone, Tala.”

“You poor thing, still living in that fantasy world where you think you can actually beat me, in anything. It must suck when you are not in tune with reality.” 

Garland’s smirk disappeared as Tala’s one grew. “Ah, did I say something that made you unhappy?” 

“Let’s just blade, you idiot.”

Garland was clearly pissed and Tala enjoyed working up Garland like that.

“Alright bladers, take your positions.” 

Tala and Garland got their launchers ready and came into position to launch. The dish they will be fighting in is like a mini Paris, complete with the Eiffel tower and all the other historic buildings. The two were ready on the platforms that moved open just a few seconds ago. 

“Three.....two....one....Let it rip!” 

Both blades landed at the same time on the ground and were released with an incredible force. They did not waste time and both blades started attacking each other full force.

“What do you think, Kenny?” 

“It is still too early to tell who is going to win, Max, but according to these readings they both are so far evenly matched.”

“Alright, that means this is going to be an intense battle!” 

Tyson was standing on his seat and air punching. “Go, Tala!”

Tala did not hear Tyson cheering him on, in fact he could not hear any distinct voices or sounds as the crowd were going mad, but it didn’t matter to him; all he is focused on is his battle and is determined to wipe the floor with Garland, it won’t be easy but that is the thrill of it all. Garland was also focused on the two blades attacking each other beneath where he was standing.

‘I have to beat that redhead, I just have to. This isn’t just about some idiotic rivalry, it is about proving to my parents that I didn’t make a mistake in becoming a professional in this sport; this match will show them once and for all that they can be proud of me; if I don’t win then there is no use in me returning home; I will not be able to take their disappointment in me anymore. This is for you mom and dad!’ “Apollon! Rise, my beast!” 

Garland called his bit-beast and it emerged from its bit chip in all its glory. Tala soon followed him and called out his bit-beast, Wolborg. Everyone was captivated by both majestic beasts as they both looked exquisite. 

“Wolborg, blizzard attack!” 

“Apollon, radiant thunder attack!” 

The attack that Tala commanded was one that involved ice crystals attacking Apollon with an incredible strong wind; if that attack was used on a human, his skin would be covered in hundreds of small and bleeding cuts. Apollon called out as it was caught up in the storm before it could attack Wolborg. 

“Apollon, radiant thunder attack!” Garland commanded the same attack again and the beast finally could break through to attack Wolborg. Multiple lightning strikes emitted from its wings, all striking Wolborg simultaneously, causing the wolf bit-beast to howl out in pain. Garland looked at Tala and smiled a sly smile at the red head. Tala will not admit it now but now Garland was getting under his skin but this battle is far from over. 

“Wolborg, botalog attack!” The wolf’s fur started to form an ice barrier around its body and it no longer could feel the painful lightning strikes onto its body. Garland’s sly smile disappeared after witnessing this attack from Tala’s bit-beast but he also still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Tala called back his blade and came to a standstill at the edge, just spinning, waiting to attack. 

‘What are you planning you redhead? Do you really think I will fall into your trap to attack first? You must be dumber than I thought.’ 

‘The idiot probably thinks I expect him to attack first; little does he know that I am definitely going to be the one to attack first.’ Tala’s blade started to move to the side; Wolborg started to side-step Apollon. Just like a predator stalking its prey from the side, looking for the best place to attack from to go in for the kill. Garland does not know how wolves work which is perfect for Tala.

Kai would focus on the match and then he and Brooklyn would glare at each other from opposite sides. ‘Enjoy your mentality, Brooklyn. When I am done with you, you will have the thinking ability of a three year old toddler.’

‘Keep glaring, Kai, my darkness will destroy you. I will destroy you and your bit-beast; no one can defeat the darkness that I posses.’

Garland watched as Wolborg was side-stepping Apollon. Tala then whispered his next attack, so soft that only Wolborg will hear it with his peak hearing.   
“Snow meteor attack.” And then the wolf went in for the kill, attacking Apollon, going for its neck. The wolf successfully grabbed the others’ neck and threw it onto its back; Apollon was screeching and kicking, struggling to get out of Wolborg’s attack but with no success. The wolf started to wrestle Apollon, shaking it around like it was a plaything that it wants to destroy. Garland could feel his beast’s pain and it was hard for him to watch it but he can still make it. 

“Harmonising attack!” Apollon opened up its wings and a bright light was immediately radiated from its wings. Everyone in the stadium had to shield their eyes. Wolborg was also blinded by the light and released Apollon. The beast quickly regained its composure and it was pissed. It then immediately went for Wolborg, attacking full force. Both Tala and Garland were pushed back by the immediate force when Apollon attacked Wolborg. Tala could also feel in his body that it was a very strong attack. 

“Hang on, Wolborg, we can beat him!”

Kenny was busy analysing the data and looked slightly worried. “What’s wrong, chief?” 

“It’s just....err....according to the statistics, Tala is the weaker opponent.” 

“What? That can’t be right.” 

“Tyson, it can be possible; remember when I fought Garland in the park last week, he didn’t even attempt to fight me with his full power and he beat me real bad so I kind of have to agree with the analysis. I know it is hard because we became friends with him and the rest but so far Kenny has always been spot on with his analysis.”

Tyson suddenly looked very down in the dumps. “Maybe he can still turn it around; we just have to believe that he will win.” Even though Tyson said it, he himself started to doubt Tala’s ability to win.

Tala’s team mates, however, didn’t seem bothered at all. It may seem like Garland is stronger than Tala at the moment but the Russian born blader is lethal and usually waits till the end, just when his opponent thinks he has won, Tala comes out and destroys them; Tala lives for the surprise attack, it is his own addiction that he has come to love in this sport. 

“How long do you think Tala is going to keep messing with Garland?” 

“Being the sadistic that bastard he is, I would say until the very end, when he has totally worn himself out and Garland, and by the look of things, that is still going to take some time.” 

Kai did not join in the conversation between Bryan and Spencer; all he wanted was the match to finish so that he can finally face Brooklyn and destroy him. 

“I am very impressed, Garland, I guess you are not completely the loser I thought you were.” 

“If I didn’t know you so well, red, I would have taken that as a compliment but let’s leave the talking to our blades.” 

Tala just smirked at Garland. 

“Wolborg, attack!”

“Apollon, attack!” 

The beasts and blades headed for each other again at full force and the force that was created was enough to crack the platform on which Garland was standing; luckily for him it seem that it will hold until the end of the match as long as it does not go through such a forceful impact again. 

“Wolborg, blizzard attack!” Tala commanded the same attack he did earlier and many ice crystals attacked Apollon, causing the beast to call out in pain again. 

“Enough! Apollon, combined radiant thunder and harmonising lighting attack!” 

Again everyone in the stadium had to shield their eyes against the bright light, but what was different is that as Wolborg had its eyes closed, it was attacked again with the lightning strikes from before, resulting him howling again in pain but it could not attack back as it could not see Apollon. Tala was getting frustrated and knew that even though he doesn’t want to do it, he has to end the battle, for the sake of his beast and blade. 

“Let’s finish this, Garland!” 

“Bring it, red! Apollon, retreat!” Everyone could open their eyes again as the blades and beasts retreated from each other. On ground Tala and Garland glared at each other; above them were their two beasts, also glaring each other, waiting for the big attack.

“Whow!”

“What is it, chief?” 

“Tala’s power just peaked incredibly, he seems very mad.” 

“Alright! Go get him, Tala!”

Tala still could not hear Tyson and his ranting, he was too focused on which way will be the best to destroy Garland. 

“Wolborg, attack full force!” 

“Apollon, attack with everything you got!”

The blades and beasts headed for each other head on, and when they collided, a thick cloud of dust was formed, making it impossible to see what was going on in the stadium, although the sound of two blades clashing against each other could be heard clearly. The smoke finally cleared with the help of the air conditioners being put on full and everyone could clearly see the blades grinding against each other. Sparks were flying from the blades as they collided with each other; the beasts were also in a constant battle with neither of them showing any sign of surrendering. 

“Wolborg, novae rog!” Tala called his final attack and so did Garland.

“Apollon, poetic sunrays!”

Fire and ice against each other as Tala’s attack involved lots of huge ice bolders and Garland’s attack involved two thick lighting strikes with heat equivalent to that of the sun. It was a brutal attack on both beasts. However, Tala was smart and allowed Garland to strike first because what his opponent did not know is that Tala silently whispered to Wolborg the attack that formed a shield around its body so that it was not hit with the lighting. Wolborg pretended to be hit but the moment it was over, it made its move. It blew out a strong blizzard of ice crystals towards Apollon, causing the beast to be caught in an icicle and when it could not move anymore, Wolborg attacked the beast full force, shattering it into hundreds of pieces and then it was all over, Garland dropped to his knees, shocked that he had lost. 

“And Tala is the winner!” 

Tyson was jumping on his seat up and down out of excitement. “You go, Tala! Awesome battle! Whoo hoo!” 

Tala retrieved his blade and just smirked at Garland and went back to his team mates. Bryan and Spencer nodded their heads at him, indicating that he did good; Kai did not even acknowledge Tala, but this did not bother the red head. He knew Kai was focused on destroying Brooklyn which will be shortly after they announced another 30 minute break before the next battle. It if was up to Kai, they would have already started but the damage first has to be repaired.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Will our next two opponents please make their way over to the dish?!” 

Brooklyn and Kai approached the dish, and both looked very focused on destroying one another. 

“Are you boys ready?”

The two just nodded their heads. 

“Alright, three.....two.....one....let it rip!”

The moment both blades were released from their launchers, everyone gasped at the force that was released from both blades.

“I....I have never felt that kind of power coming from Kai.” 

“Me neither, Tyson, it is like I am only seeing him battling now for the first time.” 

“You guys, the readings I am getting from both blades are, well, unexplainable.” 

“What do you mean, chief?” 

“I have never seen readings like this, I have never even heard of it. If I didn’t have such modern laptop, I am sure it would have totally crashed. Guys, those two mean business. This battle is definitely going to go in the history books.” 

“Yeah, go, Kai!”

Both black and blue blades attacked each other immediately. The dish was just a regular dish, except for the fact that it was huge and they were standing on platforms raised above the dish. The two bladers so far haven’t said a word to each other; they are letting their blades do the talking. The area below the blades were starting to crack, exposing the ground beneath but it did not seem to bother any of the two boys as they kept on attacking each other, without giving the other one a chance to pull away or call out his bit beast. Sparks were flying and strong gushes of wind were released constantly from the dish area. Both Brooklyn and Kai’s hair were waving in the wind but neither cared; they continued looking at each other straight in the eye, not even glancing in the dish, almost like they were controlling it with their minds.

After about seven minutes since the battle has started, Brooklyn was the first to break the silence.

“I am impressed, Kai, for lasting so long but I have to break the bad news to you, after this, your precious Dranzer will be no more.” 

Kai remained very calm and replied in a very calm voice. “It is not Dranzer’s time to go, Brooklyn.” 

“We’ll see about that, Kai. Rise my beast!”

Brooklyn called out Zeus and when his bit-beast was released, everyone was in awe over the beauty of the beast. It was enormous with its centaur body and huge black wings. Its eyes were glowing red and all the gems on its head were also all glowing. The beast stood proud with its chest firm; its red eyes glaring at Kai. The blue haired boy just glared back at Zeus, feeling the darkness radiating from the magnificent beast.

“You should feel honoured that a beauty like Zeus will even consider wasting its time on destroying your Dranzer.”

Kai just sighed and looked from Zeus to Brooklyn. “Clearly you haven’t heard me the first time, Brooklyn, so I will say it again. It is not Dranzer’s time to go.” Kai turned back to glare at Zeus and then he finally made the move to call out his phoenix. “Dranzer, rise my phoenix!” 

The stadium was filled with a red warm light as a beautiful red phoenix emerged from her bit chip. With her beautiful red wings and golden mane hair and green eyes, she was a beauty in a whole different class. With her three long tails flowing eloquently behind her, she was a sight that will be welcomed any time of any day. The heat radiated through the whole stadium and people couldn’t decide on which beast was more magnificent: Zeus or Dranzer. 

Even though Dranzer was a bit smaller than Zeus, the firing phoenix didn’t seem bothered at all; just like her master, she is not afraid of anything. 

“Now that you have finally decided to release the fire breathing turkey of you, what do you say we get this show on the road?” 

“Fine by me, and just a little warning, Brooklyn, you will pay for your comment about my phoenix. I didn’t insult your beast so do not insult mine.” 

Brooklyn just gave Kai a very sly smile, indicating that he does not care that his comment has offended Kai.

‘Young Kai, what do you think?’

‘Dranzer, for now we will give them all we got but in the end.....we both know who to call if we want to finish them off once and for all. Are you up to it, my phoenix?’

‘I am by your side until the end, my young master, as long as they do not take over now. Their time has not come yet.’

‘I would hope so. I will give you the signal my phoenix and then you can make the call.’ 

‘Agreed, my young master.’ 

‘Let’s get started, my loyal companion.’ Kai saw in his mind how his phoenix nodded her head and then she opened her enormous wings, indicating she is ready. “Dranzer, attack!”

“Finally. Zeus, destroy them!”

Both blades and beasts went for each other head on and the moment they collided, another strong gush of wind was released from the dish which went right through the stadium, blowing any lose papers all over the place. The cracks that were formed earlier have been totally opened; the platform keeping the ground in check was being demolished as the blades collided with each other over and over again. Neither of the two opponents has called out any special attacks on each other so far which had Kenny a bit concerned.

“According to my analysis, Brooklyn is five time stronger than Kai at this moment.”

“Are you serious?”

“Afraid so; if Kai doesn’t call an attack soon, he might lose against Brooklyn.” 

‘Come on, Kai, I have faith in you my friend.’ Ray seemed slightly worried about what Kenny just told them but will not say it out loud.

‘No matter what attack Kai decides to use on me, I will just throw it back at him, well, the dark version of it anyway.’ “Dranzer, flame sabre attack!” Dranzer obeyed her master; she flew from up into the air and when she was a respectable distance away from Zeus, she opened her wings and small fire darts were released from her wings, all heading for Zeus at the same time. 

‘You know what to do, my dark beast.’ Zeus stood its ground and just when the fire darts were a few inches away from its body, they stopped in mid-air and all changed to the colour black. They changed direction and headed back to Dranzer and before she could dodge them, the black darts attacked her, causing her to call out in pain. This infuriated Kai; he knew Brooklyn loves to use his opponent’s attacks against themselves but that was low. 

‘Don’t worr,y my phoenix, we will get them.’ Dranzer looked at her master and he could see in her eyes that she is not defeated that easily; they are only starting now. Dranzer flew up higher, until the very top of the stadium and then she dived towards Zeus with an incredible speed. The bit-beast of darkness also opened its enormous wings and took flight towards Dranzer and just as the two beasts was about to collide, Dranzer burst into a ball of flames and hit Zeus full force on its chest, sending the beast to plummet to the ground. The impact caused the entire lower platform to explode; Kai and Brooklyn had to jump from the two platforms they were standing on. The whole dish area was destroyed but surprisingly, Zeus was fine, pissed but fine. It could not use that attack against Dranzer and Brooklyn was forced to call out an attack of his own. 

“Holy despell!”

The moment Tyson heard Brooklyn call out that attack, he knew Kai was in trouble as he remembered what happened to him in the park the previous week. 

“Kai! Hey, Kai, watch out for that attack!” 

Kai could not hear Tyson’s yelling but it was not needed; he knew that attack very well. Kai watched as the darkness took hold of him and Dranzer but he didn’t seem worried at all as he allowed it to consume himself and his phoenix. Dranzer also stood her ground, allowing the darkness the swallow up them both. In a matter of a few seconds, they both were consumed completely by the darkness, causing panic throughout the entire stadium. 

“I am still getting readings from Kai and Dranzer but they are very, very low.” 

“You have seen what that attack did to me; I just hope Kai and Dranzer are alright.” 

Brooklyn started laughing, getting ready to call back Zeus when he suddenly heard a very sadistic laugh. 

“What the....” Before he could finish his sentence, the darkness that surrounded Kai and Dranzer exploded. And there Kai stood, arms crossed with a very self-satisfying smirk on his face, and behind him stood Dranzer, tall and proud and she looked furious. “But....but how? No one has ever beaten that attack?!” 

“Clearly you have a hearing problem, Brooklyn, or you really are as stupid as I thought you were; I have said it before, twice and now I will say it again: It is not Dranzer’s time to go; now how about we start with the real battle; Dranzer, volcano storm attack!”

“Fine, but you and that bird are soon history! Zeus! Counter attack!” 

The stadium suddenly started heating up very fast as Dranzer prepared for her next attack. She flew up into the air with Zeus right after her. She made a very sharp turn at the end and then headed full force again for Zeus but instead of forming into a fire ball again, she opened her golden beak and lava was shot from her beak. Zeus had to dodge and the floor next to the dish was hit with the lava which immediately melted the floor, the area right between the two fighting teams to be more exact and even though they didn’t voice their opinion, The Blitzkrieg Boys were kind of worried of the attack that did not stay in the confinements of the dish. Tala looked over at Solange and Cindy and both of the young ladies had worried expressions but Tala is not allowed to leave his bench, if he could he would have assured them that everything will be fine, if only he could believe it himself. His fear for his best friend has returned and he just knew something horrible is going to happen to Brooklyn.

“Whow, this battle is starting to get dangerous. Those two should really control their beasts.” 

“I agree, Brad, but this is what it is all about, all the adrenaline and I am sure neither Brooklyn nor Kai will let innocent people get hurt.” 

“I really hope so AJ.”

“Now we are talking!” Kenny sounded very excited. “Kai’s readings are off the charts. I can gladly say he is back!” Now it was the glass-wearing boy who was air punching. 

“Smart move, I’ll give you that, but I too can mimic that move, Kai.” 

“You are so lame, Brooklyn, why can’t you just use your own moves.”

“I don’t need to waste my attacks on weaklings like you, I like it more destroying you with your own attacks! Zeus, counter attack now!” 

Now it was the black centaur looking beast’s turn to attack and black matter erupted from its mouth towards Dranzer which she flawlessly evaded. The black matter headed to one of the walls and the spectators in their section had to scurry to their feet to avoid the matter landing on them. The wall had a hole in it as it melted. 

“Oh my, this is getting very dangerous. I think we must stop that battle before someone gets hurt.” 

“Mr Dickenson, I understand your concern but if you interfere now, these fans will cause a riot, just look at them, even those that had to run, they are still cheering. Let’s wait it out for some time before we interfere.”

“Oh alright, I just hope no one gets hurt.”

“You really are more pathetic than I originally thought, Brooklyn.”

Brooklyn and Kai glared at each other and then they both smirked.

‘Why the hell is that boy smiling? Now is not the time to smile, Kai.’ Tala did not know what to make of what was happening in front of him.

“Why don’t you make the first move, Brooklyn, you know, just to prove to me wrong in saying that you are pathetic?”

“You asked for it; Zeus, dive my dark beast.” Brooklyn said it in almost a whisper. Zeus immediately jumped into the air and with incredible force, dove straight into the ground, shaking the whole stadium. Dark mist formed all around the area where Zeus dove into the ground. Half a minute has passed and still no sign of a beast or blade and then all of a sudden, the ground exploded, debris flying everywhere. Before Kai or Dranzer realised what had just happened, Kai heard Dranzer crying and when the black mist cleared, he saw that Zeus was on top Dranzer, biting and tearing at her wings.

“Dranzer!” Kai could feel everything his phoenix felt and soon blood started dripping down his arms.

“Kai is hurt!” Cindy couldn’t help but yell out as soon as she saw the blood on Kai. 

‘Hang in, my phoenix, we will get through this.’

‘We will, my master, just give me some time.’ 

Zeus continued attacking Dranzer while Kai just stood there, watching with anger and pain on his face. Brooklyn started laughing hysterically.

“The poor fire turkey is getting her ass kicked. I believe I am going to take part in the American tradition called `Thanksgiving`. Care to join me, Kai? I am sure roasted phoenix will taste divine, seeing as it is a mystical creature.”

Kai could feel his anger rising and rising, his blood boiling. ‘Dranzer, blazing gig, full force, now!’ Dranzer obeyed her master’s attack and then she exploded into blue flames, sending Zeus flying through the air, landing on its back, causing cracks in the ground. He quickly got his balance but as soon as it got on its legs, Dranzer attacked it, going right through it. Zeus screamed out in pain, causing Brooklyn also to scream as it felt like Dranzer also went right through him.

‘You did good, my friend; I guess it is time, Dranzer, make the call.’ 

‘We will see each other soon, my young master.’ While Zeus was trying to recover from Dranzer’s latest attack, the phoenix landed right in the middle of the destroyed dish. Opening her wings, she started to call out while she flapped her wings a few times. When she was done, she and Kai looked at each other and both nodded their heads at each other.

Kenny was still analysing the data on the attack that just happened when his laptop just went completely black. “Hey, what’s the big idea?! Come on, don’t crash on me now, please, please.” 

“Maybe it’s just a glitch, chief.”

“This has never happened before.” While Kenny was struggling with his computer, Zeus finally got up and darkness radiated from him, both him and Brooklyn.

“Enough of these childish games; now I am finishing you and that overgrown pain in the ass bird for good.”

“Bring it.” 

“King of darkness.”

Only Kai could hear what Brooklyn just said and he knew that was Brooklyn’s most powerful and dangerous attack and he was ready for it. Black clouds started to form behind Brooklyn and around Zeus as the beast grew in size, but what no one noticed, were the small black flames forming all around the area where both bladers and their beasts were. Whether it was from Zeus, it was not clear. Kai and Dranzer stood their ground as the mist quickly made its way over and around them.

“Finally!” Kenny succeeded in getting his laptop back on line and just in time to see how Kai’s stats were falling. “This is bad, very bad guys.” 

“Tell me about it, I don’t need a computer to tell me Kai is in trouble.”

“Max, I am shocked to hear you speak like that. You are usually the one that is always optimistic.”

“Can’t argue against the facts, Ray.” 

Cindy along with everyone else was really scared and worried as they watched Kai being absorbed into the black clouds. Solange had to grab hold of Cindy when she jumped up to run to the stage the moment Kai and Dranzer disappeared completely.  
“Kai!”

“Finish them, Zeus!”

Zeus opened its huge black wings and took flight towards the black cloud with incredible power and the moment he collided with the black cloud, there was another enormous explosion. Everyone had to shield their faces from the debris that was flying everywhere. The smoke slowly cleared; many gasped as they saw Brooklyn standing there with Zeus behind him, smiling a smile only a winner can manage to smile. No one knew whether they should start applauding or not. 

“Kai! Kai!” Solange had a difficult time in holding back Cindy as she just wanted to run to the stadium.

“Cindy, please, I am sure Kai is fine. You have to calm down, please!” 

Tala just watched as Brooklyn stood there with his smug smile on his face. Kai’s side was still covered with smoke but not for long; everyone heard a chuckle from within the smoke and soon it was revealed to be Kai and he was perfectly fine. Cindy stopped struggling against Solange as soon as she heard her fiancé’s voice.

“I am very impressed, Brooklyn, I also thought for a moment that you had me but I guess I was wrong.”

Something was very different about Kai, his eye colour was crimson and he looked much more toned, more than he already was. Brooklyn was shocked and could not find any words to say. Tala started feeling very nauseous when he saw Kai.

‘That is not Kai.’ Kai was standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest, smirking at Brooklyn. 

“How....how is.....this possible? You should have been done for.” 

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. “Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn,” Kai said while shaking his head from side to side, as if he has lost all hope in the poor soul. “This is the last time I am going to say this so listen: IT IS NOT DRANZER’S TIME TO GO. Now it is my turn to play. You may have the power of the darkness but,” and with a sneer on his face, Kai looked Brooklyn straight in the eye when he spoke the next words. “I am the darkness.” 

With a flick of the wrist, the small black flames that have been prickling all around the dish area, exploded into high black flames, trapping Brooklyn and Zeus inside along with Kai. Dranzer started flying all around the dish, the black flames following her.

The moment the flames exploded, everything of Kai and Dranzer disappeared from Kenny’s laptop. “It is like something is blocking me, guys. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Tyson and his other team mates all shared the concerned looks that were on The Blitzkrieg Boys’ and Royal Unicorns’ faces. Something was very wrong. Tala could feel the darkness and it was not coming from Brooklyn; it was coming from Kai. The flames got bigger and higher but at least it was not heat flames. The flames reached the ceiling and then it closed, making it look like a tornado that is turned upside down. No one could see or hear anything.

“What is this?! I demand you let me and Zeus out of here, Kai!”

“Aah, Brooklyn, you are hurting my feelings, why do you want to go? It is so nice in here.” Kai was talking in a mocking tone, still with that sneer on his face. Dranzer disappeared into the flames.

“That’s it! Zeus, attack him!” 

Brooklyn called his beast on Kai which is against the rules and it is not allowed at all but right now Brooklyn did not care at all. Zeus headed for Kai which just stood there, faking a yawn. Zeus was suddenly kicked full force in the chest by Dranzer, sending it hurtling towards Brooklyn. The orange haired boy had to jump to the side quickly to avoid being crushed by his beast.

“Now, now, Brooklyn, that was not very nice. You know you are not allowed to attack a human; shame on you.” Kai continued talking in that mock tone.

“Go to hell, Kai! Zeus, attack! Kill them!” It was clear to Kai that Brooklyn was furious and he enjoyed every moment of it.

‘Let the poor thing have fun for one last time, my dark phoenix, before we destroy them both.’ 

‘As long as I get to kill Zeus afterwards.’

‘As you wish.’ Dranzer stood still, allowing Zeus to run full force into her. Dranzer disappeared into the black flames, giving out a cry that made her sound like she was in pain. Zeus then made its way towards Kai and he too stood still, waiting for the impact from Zeus. There was another explosion the moment Zeus collided with Kai.

“I want to know what the hell is going on in there!”

“There is nothing we can do, sir.” Mr Dickenson was anxious about the black upside down tornado in his stadium and there is nothing anyone can do to stop the battle. They all heard the explosion that took place inside the funnel but no one could see anything, no matter how hard they tried. Tala also tried to make his way over to the stadium but was stopped by both Bryan and Spencer.

Brooklyn was sitting on his knees, holding his head as he covered his ears from the explosion. He slowly lifted his head, smiling at himself.

“I did it, we did it, my beast, we killed them!” He started laughing but immediately stopped when the smoke within the funnel cleared and he saw Zeus lying on its back, totally unconscious. He then heard Kai laughing but the person he saw was not Kai, not completely anyway.

“The poor thing looks dead.”

“You....you are not Kai?”

“Am I not?” He acted shocked at Brooklyn’s statement but it was clear that he was not Kai. It was his body but his facial appearance has changed dramatically. His eyes were crimson and his blue triangle tattoos were pitch black; his hair colour also changed; the dark blue at the back was pitch black and the light blue that was at the front were now grey, even his hair seemed longer, the black hanging just below his shoulders. Behind him stood a phoenix but it was not Dranzer, this phoenix was black with a golden beak, golden mane hair and crystal blue eyes.

“Now, Brooklyn, I know we have had our differences but I really want to repay you for lasting so long, so, I have decided you will be the first to be welcomed into Black Dranzer and my world; do enjoy the tour.” 

Kai and Black Dranzer disappeared into the flames, leaving Brooklyn on his knees.

“Where are you, Kai?! Show yourself!” 

“Turn around, you blind idiot.” Brooklyn screamed when he saw the image in front of him. What were staring back at him were two enormous glowing eyes, radiating from the black flames. The mouth that spoke was also glowing red with the definite image of two fangs visible in the upper side of the mouth. 

“Welcome to our world, Brooklyn.” The mouth opened up wide and then descended down onto Brooklyn, engulfing the young man, resulting in him screaming, sounding like someone who was being butchered.

“Kai!” Tala was screaming his head off, still struggling against Bryan and Spencer’s grip. By now Solange and Miguel along with Cindy have joined The Blitzkrieg Boys. 

“What the hell is going on?!” 

“I don’t know. I wish I knew.” 

“Tala, did you see his eyes before they were engulfed into those flames?” 

Tala immediately relaxed but Bryan and Spencer still held onto him. “I did.”

“We all did. Something is very wrong, even our bit-beasts are feeling very restless. Whatever is going in there is something evil and I am afraid Kai is the evil one.”

“Bullshit. I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth my fiancé.”

“Cindy, please, we know what we are talking about. You don’t have a bit-beast. They all are connected and we can talk with them; at this very moment Wolborg is feeling a very evil presence inside that funnel and it is not Brooklyn and the only other person in there is Kai.” 

“You are wrong.” Cindy stalked off back to her brother. Tala sighed and the two holding him finally released him.

“Solange, we know what we are talking about; you were the first one that talked about his eyes, that alone is enough proof that something is wrong with this whole picture.”

“I know. Kenny said that everything of Kai and Dranzer disappeared, he could not get any readings from them, it’s like they aren’t even in the dish. I am scared, Tala.” The two love birds hugged but pulled away when Miguel spoke.

“Err, guys, something is happening.”

The five friends all looked at the black funnel and gasped at what they were seeing. At the bottom it started to glow an intense red glow and then they all had to shield their eyes as it suddenly exploded in a very bright red light. The bright light stayed like that for an entire minute before it quickly disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. The whole dish, including the area around it, was totally destroyed. Everyone had to wait for the smoke to clear to see anything but the medical team were already on hand, ready to treat anyone who might have been injured during the battle. 

Tala was holding his breath when the smoke cleared and he saw Brooklyn sitting on his knees, his arms hanging lazily next to his body. He was just staring out in front of him, not even blinking. His blade was completely destroyed. The medical team made their way over to him. Tala looked on as they were calling Brooklyn but he did not respond; he just kept staring in front of him but Tala could see the dull look in his eyes. The lively green in Brooklyn’s eyes was gone. Kai finally appeared, looking very smug with himself. His blade was in front of him, still spinning, as if it just had started battling. The Kai that was present in the black funnel was gone; here stood the blue haired boy, with his blue triangle tattoos and mahogany coloured eyes. He was standing in his usual pose, arms crossed over his chest. He retrieved his blade and without sparing Brooklyn another glance, made his way over to the bench, still smirking. DJ almost forgot to make the announcement as he was just as shocked as everyone else as to what happened. 

“And Kai is the winner which means that The Blitzkrieg Boys proceed to the finals!”

The crowd all applauded and went crazy. Tala didn’t look as pleased as the others. 

“What happened in there?” Kai and everyone else could hear the coldness in Tala’s voice but the red head didn’t care. 

“Told you, when I am done with him, Brooklyn Masefield will be no more. He got what he deserved.”

Kai could not say anything more as Cindy jumped into his arms. The two immediately locked lips in a passionate kiss and did not care that everyone were watching them. Mr Dickenson came on stage.

“I am glad to announce that The Blitzkrieg Boys proceed to the finals, although it pains me to say that I almost stopped the battle between Brooklyn and Kai but I am glad I didn’t. Unfortunately, tomorrow’s matches will only take place the afternoon, seeing as the blading area has been completely destroyed. Congratulations, boys, see you all tomorrow again.” The crowd applauded and cheered once more and then they all got up and headed for the exits.

With his arm around her waist, Kai and Cindy also made their way over to the exit. Cindy just asked Solange whether they can take care of Ciara for an hour or two. Solange was clearly not as pissed at Kai as Tala was and gladly agreed. Kai and Cindy are going to a hotel as Kai is very much in the mood; the battle got his juices flowing. Cindy is in for one exhausting session with Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is night time and everyone has finished with their dinner. The women were all gathered in Cindy and Kai’s room, talking wedding plans. Ciara was already fast asleep in her bed. The older males were in the study, talking business as usual and the rest of the teenagers were in the game room, discussing the events of earlier at the beystadium. Kai was nowhere to be found. 

He and Cindy returned just before dinner, they were gone for more than the two hours they said they would be. Cindy told Solange they couldn’t leave earlier because she lost the use of her legs, all thanks to Kai, so the love birds had to wait for her legs to stop trembling and feeling numb the whole time but as soon as it had returned, they went for another round, resulting in the same effects and they had to yet again wait till she regained the use of her legs. Solange and the rest of her family did not mind at all watching little Ciara and the little girl didn’t even cry for her mother or father. Solange and Tala didn’t really discuss the battle between Brooklyn and Kai after they returned from the stadium and Tala was still in a mood. He, Bryan and Spencer decided to go and visit Ian and apparently Ian was able to watch the whole match and even he experienced a very unsettling feeling, despite not being there himself. 

Brooklyn was removed from the stadium in the ambulance and so far he has not responded to anyone, not even to any one of his team mates. The doctor just said it looks like he is in shock but they would have to run further tests to be for sure. Tala was still pissed at Kai for scaring them all like that and then pretending like he did nothing wrong; he could not help but feel sorry for Brooklyn. He knew Kai was going to go out of his way to beat Brooklyn but whatever he did to the guy, was beyond anything he had expected. Garland, along with Mystel and Ming-Ming were very concerned about their team mate after the match, and they all followed him to the hospital. Brooklyn did not respond to anyone. His blade was totally destroyed, and according to Garland, so was Brooklyn’s bit-beast, Zeus. The bit chip that held the beast was shattered and on the shattered pieces, there was no image of the dark beast. Breaking Brooklyn is one thing, but destroying a bit-beast is a whole other story. Tala asked his team mates and The Bladebreakers whether Dranzer is powerful enough to destroy another bit-beast and no one could answer him. He has heard of the beasts fighting each other and weakening each other but they could never destroy one another as they all are immortal; he knows that if a bit-beast is injured, it will stay in its bit chip but the image will be very light, just barely showing, and as the beast grows stronger, the image becomes clearer. Tala is very curious, and worried, as to what exactly happened inside that funnel. The Kai they were seeing was not his best friend; the aura of that one was enough to make him feel nauseas and that is not a good thing. Hopefully Brooklyn will recover then Tala can ask him what happened exactly in that black funnel, but what if he never recovers? 

“I need Kai’s measurements for the suit.” 

“I’ll go find him, you two stay here; at least I can drag my brother up here by his ears.” 

Solange left Mila and Cindy to go find Kai, which was more difficult than she thought. No one seemed to know where he was. She decided to go to the back yard and just as she stepped outside, she saw a dark red glowing light in the distance of their back yard. She immediately recognised the area. It was her and Kai’s secret hide out when they were about six. They cleaned a whole area and always pretended to be lost in the woods, struggling to survive on what was available; that usually lasted only for about five hours before they both ran for the house for proper food. Solange smiled at herself as she remembered that. She walked to where the bushes started and was surprised to see that the stones they laid down as a path was still there. She quietly made her way deeper into the bushy area towards the glowing light.

When she reached the spot, she saw Kai holding his blade in his hand and in front of him was standing a small bird, a black one and it looked exactly like Dranzer, a phoenix.   
‘Since when can a bit-beast emerge when the blade is not spinning?’ Solange was brought from her thoughts when she heard Kai talking to the bird. 

“Soon, my dark phoenix, the light will be no more; by calling us today, they have sped up the process and soon we will be in control, sending them where they belong. Our time has come to take over and kill everyone and everything that dares stand in our way. The darkness will take its rightful place and it will reign forever.” 

The black phoenix responded by opening its wings and flapping it a few times and sending out a call, almost like a battle cry. They did not sense Solange’s presence but she was shocked of what she just heard and tried to leave before they realised she was there but as she was in the process of running, she stepped on a twig, alerting Kai that someone was there. He snapped his head around and with red glowing eyes, he looked in the direction Solange was, but by this time Solange was already gone. If she had stayed, she definitely would have seen her brother’s eyes were abnormal, they were the same as they were in the black funnel and would have realised something is very wrong with Kai. Whatever happened in the stadium today is just the beginning of something horrible and evil to come.


	16. Last moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured is of Aerosmith, called 'I don't wanna miss a thing' and I do not own it

Chapter 16 – Last moments

“Good afternoon and welcome all to the second round of the semi-finals of the world beyblading tournament. I am Brad Best, and with me is the all charming, AJ Topper, and we are live here from the Moscow stadium where the adrenaline levels are going crazy!” 

“Welcome one and all and thanks so much for calling me charming, Brad. I am AJ Topper and we are still recovering from the mind-blowing action that happened yesterday. First off was the epic battle between Tala from The Blitzkrieg Boys and Garland from the Royal Unicorns and it was nerve wrecking but there could only be one winner and Tala took that rightful place, but the second round, wow! I have no words about it! What about you, Brad?” 

“I have to agree, AJ; the battle between Brooklyn from the Royal Unicorns and Kai from The Blitzkrieg Boys was beyond comparison to any battle I have seen before; even the chairman of the BBA, Mr Dickenson, wanted to intervene as the battle became too dangerous. There was also some strange events happening when both bladers were caught up in a black upside down funnel, and when it exploded, Kai was declared the winner, leaving Brooklyn speechless and in a daze, and according to the medical team, there is still no response from the orange haired young man; we wish him all the best of luck and hopes he makes a full recovery very soon.” 

“But now on with the show! Today The Bladebreakers will be facing the Liberty Bladers and it is promised to be another epic day! The closer we get to the final round, the more action packed the battles get! We will be commencing with the first battle in about an hour’s time and the competing teams are all in their locker rooms, preparing themselves for which can be their last battle of the tournament.” 

“That’s correct, Brad; one of these fine teams will have to go home today and even though it is heart-breaking but that is how life is. Now, Mr Dickenson has prepared a little surprise for us while everyone is waiting and so far we have no idea what it is, although I heard rumours of a famous band performing.” 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“We are surely going to kick some ass!” 

“Calm down, Tyson, save all your screaming for the battle and speaking of battle, have you three decided who is going up first?”

“I am going up first and I guess then it will be....” 

“No, Tyson, I am sorry but you are not fighting today.” 

Tyson chocked on what Ray just said. “What do you mean I am not fighting today? What is wrong with you?!”

“Your tone, Tyson.”

“Don’t you dare tell me about my tone, Ray. How can you do this to me?” 

“I have my reasons, Tyson, and my decision is final. I will battle first and then Max.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“Tyson!”

“Save it, Max; I am out of here, no use in sticking around when I am not needed.”

Tyson stormed out of the locker room and made sure to slam the door hard, causing the remaining occupants in the room to jump. 

“Poor Tyson.”

“Don’t worry, chief, he will get over it; that’s the perks of being Tyson, horrible temper and quick to get angry but also quick to forgive; we just need to let him calm down, that’s all.” 

“Why aren’t you allowing him to fight, Ray?”

“Max and I talked last night and have agreed that we are saving Tyson for the finals as we are certain we are going to win, even if we have to push our bodies, blades and bit-beasts to the very end, we will win; so, at least we will have our strongest bladers in the finals, increasing our chances to win. If Tyson only gave me time to explain, he would have realised that we are saving the best for him, but him being the obnoxious ass he is, we will have to wait to the end and hopefully he will feel horrible about storming out.” 

“I must say I was surprised that Tyson is not going to fight today but now I see your point and it makes perfect sense; Tyson may be a loose cannon, but we cannot deny that he is an excellent blader.”

“Exactly, chief, Ray and I know it is for the best if we fight like this and that is also why Ray is going up first; it gives him more time to relax for the match on Monday, even if is an extra few minutes and we all know that Tala and Kai will be fighting in the finals, and it is not that I don’t have faith in myself but I really do not want to go up against either of those two; I am terrified of facing them in the dish, and after seeing them both battle yesterday really terrified me even more, especially Kai.” 

“I see your point, Max; well, that settles it then. I did some research on the Liberty Bladers and watched all their previous battles over and over again but I just couldn’t find any real weaknesses we can use against them, sorry guys.”

Ray and Max smiled at Kenny. “Relax, chief; we will be fine, we are The Bladebreakers and we did not get this far based on luck; we came here through hard work and skill and I am 200% certain that our skills will take us all the way.” 

“Spoken like a true captain, Ray.” Ray could not help but feel flustered at Max’s statement.

The three friends remained in their locker room until it was almost time to move onto the dish. Tyson was outside, still fuming over the betrayal of Ray and it was evident in the way he was blading. His Dragoon was wrecking through everything he launched at, but what the teen did not seem to notice was his former captain watching him from a distance, observing his anger. Kai knows that Tyson will not fight; Ray and Max talked to him last night before they all went to bed and he agrees with Ray’s decision; it is what he also would have done, save the best for last. Kai glanced over to Tyson one more time before turning and making his way quietly back inside. The stadium was filled with loud music and with people cheering as Mr Dickenson has arranged two bands to duel against each other, causing hysteria among the crowd; it was really not Kai’s scene, hence the reason he left the stadium and he happened to stumble upon his former team mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

‘Can The Bladebreakers and Liberty Bladers please make their way over to the dish area.’ The announcement finally came what the bladers were waiting for. They all slowly made their way over to the cheering fans and they took their places at their assigned benches. Tyson also joined his team mates and has calmed down a bit, although neither of his team mates has explained to him the reason for Ray’s decision. The family members of both teams were present in the stands along with The Blitzkrieg boys and the whole Hiwatari household.

Kai’s eyes were normal again; Solange has avoided her brother the whole day but luckily he did not notice anything, he was too pre-occupied with Cindy and their daughter. Solange hasn’t mentioned anything to anyone of what she saw and heard the previous night, not even to Tala, although the red head did notice something was wrong with her but Solange just shrugged it off, blaming the nerves as they come closer and closer to the finals, and Tala pretended to be satisfied with the answer, for now anyway.  
The X-twins made the headlines yet again and it seems like Kai and Tala were very active the previous night; a total of 48 decapitated bodies have been discovered and it also seems like the two split up again as there were bodies all over Moscow. Luckily Tyson has not read or seen any news so far and so he does not know of the latest killings which are a good thing. How Cindy does not seem to notice Kai missing at night for a few hours, will remain a mystery; but then again, Kai makes sure he exhausts her properly and waits till she has fallen asleep which is usually just after he has finished with her before he goes on his killing spree.

“Alright bladers, will the first opponents please step up.” 

Max and Mike stood up; just before Max walked up on the platform, Tyson raced to him to stop him.

“I just want to say I am sorry, Maxie, and also good luck, I know you will beat him with flying colours.” 

Max smiled brightly at his friend and hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Tyson, I will make sure to give you a battle worth watching.” 

“Go get them, Max!” Tyson went back to their bench and Ray was relieved to see Tyson all better now. 

“Bladers ready?” Both Mike and Max nodded and readied their launchers.

“Three.....two.....one.....Let it rip!”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Go, Bladebreakers!” 

Tyson was jumping up and down, his anger towards his team members long gone. Ray and Max have won their matches against Mike and Jason and have proceeded to the finals. Right now they are at a local diner with all their family members, including the pink haired girl Ray met at club Infinity, Mariah. The Hiwatari household has returned to the mansion, but has invited everyone for dinner later the evening and even offered for them all to sleep there. Tyson’s grandpa agreed but the others said that they already paid for their hotel rooms up front and sadly had to decline the generous offer but will surely join them all for dinner. The rest of The Blitzkrieg Boys went to visit Ian, who will be released the coming week. Kai took his fiancée and their daughter to spend some family time alone and will only return on Saturday afternoon. The young family already packed an overnight bag for them all the morning and made plans to leave the city right after the matches have ended.

The battles of Max and Ray were also very intense; with Max being close to losing, was it not for his fast thinking. Their opponents were definitely no push-over’s and proved to everyone why they have proceeded to the finals. Many spectators, along with Tyson, were jumping up and down as it was very nail-biting. There were even a few moments Ray thought that Jason might actually succeed in beating him but the spirit of the tiger has prevailed, and now they are ready for their biggest battle of their entire career: facing the all powerful Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray has decided that Tyson will face Kai; leaving him to face Tala and he was ready for it, although they will all be training for a few hours on both Saturday and Sunday, just to be extra ready for Monday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time is 3:47 Sunday morning when Kai woke with a fright, all sweating and panting. He sat upright, eyes wide open. It took a few minutes for him to calm down. He glanced down to see the naked form of his fiancé next to him, which automatically brought a smile to his face. Kai stood up and put on the sweat pants that were lying at the end of the bed so that he can go get a glass of milk downstairs. He and Cindy might sleep naked but always keep a robe or a pair of pants nearby to quickly put on if there should happen to be an emergency during the night. Kai glanced to Cindy’s form one last time before going to stand in front of their bedroom window, looking out before he made his way downstairs.

‘Dranzer?’

‘Yes, one young?’

‘Do you also feel that?’ Kai could see in his mind how his phoenix sighed and slowly nodded her head at him.

‘I am afraid our time has come to leave this world, my young master. Tomorrow we both will perish, I do not know how or when exactly but our time is up; the time for them to take over has finally arrived.’

Now Kai was the one to sigh and he moved both his hands through his hair and then glanced again at Cindy and then back to the outside world. ‘What are we going to do, my phoenix?’ 

‘There is nothing we can do, young one. We always knew the time would come.’ 

‘I know but it is too soon; I am not ready. You know I still have so much to do, my wedding, planning on to have another child....’

‘If I may be so bold, my young master, I suggest you make the most of your last day in showing her how much you love her and that you will forever love her for tomorrow she is going to lose her life partner. At least she will know that you have loved her till the very end.’ 

‘I will do that, my phoenix. I will surely miss you, Dranzer.’ Kai watched in his mind as his phoenix opened up her wings and flapped them a few times.

‘I will be missing you too, my young master, but we will see each other again in the spirit realm.’ 

‘I know but I want us both to stay here, on earth.’

‘As do I, my young one, but it is over, for tomorrow, we will leave this world, forever.’

Kai didn’t even realise he was crying until he felt the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. ‘They are going to destroy everything and kill everyone we love, Dranzer, and there is nothing we can do to fight against them, to stop them.’ 

‘I know it is difficult, young one.’ 

‘My heart is already breaking for what Cindy will be facing in the future and I know he will force her to join the dark side and if she refuses, she will pay with her life and I am going to allow it, how can I allow that to happen?!’ Kai fell down on his knees, tears still falling from his eyes but he could feel the heat embrace him, knowing that his phoenix is comforting him. 

‘Make the best of your last day, my young one; that is the best you can do. I can feel your pain and it pains me that I cannot do anything to remove all that hurt from your heart.’   
‘Thanks, Dranzer, I know you will always try your best to make me feel better but right now, nothing will be able to take away this incredible pain. Death is upon us both and I just have to accept it. I made a deal with the dark prince and I have to stick it; that is the honourable thing to do no matter how much it pains me. In having you by my side we also must have them, why the dark prince chose such stupid agreements, one will never know, but what is done is done.’ 

‘Believe me, young one, if it was in my power to overthrow the dark prince, I would have destroyed him many, many years ago but I was never strong enough.’ 

‘I know you would have, Dranzer, for you are a strong warrior, always fighting for the fair but now, we are facing a battle we will never win, no matter how hard we try. Thanks for everything, Dranzer; I think I am going to sleep the last couple of hours and then make plans to spend my last couple of hours with my loved ones.’

Dranzer called out to Kai and then left him.

He got up, wiped away his tears, removed his pants and then got back into bed, deciding to leave the milk for now, and snuggling tight against Cindy, while he could feel his heart being filled with endless sorrow and heartache.

‘Forgive me, my love; it was never my intention to hurt you and cause you so much heart ache, if I could have prevented it I would have done it but I cannot. Tomorrow will be the start of many tears to come, not just for you but for all our friends and family members. From tomorrow, the Kai Hiwatari you learned to know and fell in love with will be no more.’ 

Kai pulled Cindy closer to his body and held her tight against him, just enjoying the feeling of her skin against his, listening to her soft breathing. He continued listening to it until he eventually fell asleep again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun has been shining for some time already before Kai finally made his way downstairs. Cindy and Ciara were already at the breakfast table along with the rest of his former team mates; the adults were having their breakfast outside on the patio.

“Morning, baby, sorry I didn’t wake you, you looked so peaceful.” Kai leaned down to kiss Cindy on the lips and placed a kiss on Ciara’s head.

“Morning, Mr Sourpuss.” 

Kai just glared at Tyson and did his usual ‘Hn’ and they all saw it as his `good morning` to them. Kai took a seat next to Cindy and just poured himself coffee. Tala was also at the table and he just looked with a confused look towards his best friend. Solange nudged him in the ribs softly, indicating, or more like asking without words, what is wrong; he just shook his head and smiled but turned back to his friend and looking once more at Kai, he finally turned from the two toned hair teen. 

“Your parents organised a barbeque, a huge one for everyone.” Kai just nodded and then took Ciara from her mother and placed her on his lap. 

Throughout the whole time Kai was sitting at breakfast, he has not said a word; he just occasionally smiled at Cindy, and the others he just glared at whenever they spoke to him. After breakfast Kai went to the study to make a phone call and was in there for about five minutes. When he came out, Tala was waiting for him but Kai just ignored him; however, he was forced to look at Tala when the red head grabbed him by his upper arm to stop him. With a growling sound in his voice and a low tone, he ordered Tala to release him. 

“Not until you tell me what is wrong.”

“Tala, I am only going to say this once, let go of me or you will be sorry.” 

Still Tala did not release him. Just then Dranzer appeared to Kai.

‘Young one, this is your last day with your friend; I beg you to not be like this towards him or anyone else, please.’

Without giving her master a chance to respond, she was gone. Kai immediately relaxed in Tala’s grip and upon feeling it, Tala released him. 

“Something is wrong, I can see it.” 

“I am just tired, the tournament has been long.” 

“Bullshit.” Kai turned to Tala and the two looked at each other. 

“Can we just get through this day peacefully, please? I am in no mood to fight with anyone.” 

“No one wants to fight, Kai, but okay, I will not press the matter any further but just promise me that if something is bothering you, that you will talk to me about it okay?” 

Kai just nodded and turned from Tala.

The rest of the day went peacefully; remembering Dranzer’s words, Kai tried his best to be bearable with everyone. Tala kept his eyes on Kai, observing his body language but did not voice his concerns towards anyone. Kai became slightly irritated with Tyson as the younger teen just could not stop talking about his up and coming battle in the finals. 

Winning the championship was the last thing on Kai’s mind; he has more important things to think about. Kai has made special plans for him and Cindy for the night; he wants to make his last night with her a memorable one, not for him but for Cindy as well. For now, he is going to focus on his daughter the most, and then the rest of his family and friends.

The food was finally ready and everyone sat around the large outside table, laughing and having a good time. Kai had little Ciara on his lap, as she was holding onto her favourite teddy bear, the one Kai bought her; the little one was starting to become tired and soon she will be fast asleep on her father’s lap. As Kai was holding his daughter, he silently looked around the table at everyone; they were all in their own bubble of fun, no real worries or bothers at the moment. Tala and Solange looked very much in love and Kai was happy for them both. Tyson, along with the rest of his former team mates, all had sincere smiles and also their laughter was innocent; Mila and Alec still looked very much in love as they looked at each other; this pained Kai again, knowing that he and Cindy will never have that even if he wanted it so bad; even his team mates all looked relaxed and have really warmed up to his former team mates, The Bladebreakers. Kai was brought out of his daze when Cindy gently touched his arm. 

“Are you okay, baby?”

Kai just smiled at her and then noticed his daughter fast asleep. “I’ll take her up.”

“I’ll come with you.” Kai and Cindy got up and took their daughter to her cot. 

The day went by fast and before anyone knew it, it was already past five the afternoon. Kai told Cindy to pack an overnight bag because he has a surprise for her. His parents offered to baby sit Ciara. They really love their granddaughter very much.

Kai took Cindy to a five star hotel where he booked a suite for them earlier that day. When they entered the suite, the floor was covered in small lit candles, which he arranged when he made the booking. 

“Oh, Kai!” Cindy hugged him tightly and held onto him for a while before letting her go. 

“Tonight is all about you, my love, no one and nothing else.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Kai Hiwatari?”

Kai smirked at this. “I think you might have mentioned something like that somewhere, I am not sure.” Cindy playfully punched him on his arm which resulted in him pulling her closer to him and held her tight against his body.

As soon as they settled in, the two love birds ordered room service and just enjoyed a quiet dinner, looking deep into each other’s eyes as the candle light reflected in both of their eyes. 

Soon they took a long bath, just enjoying each other’s bodies in the hot steaming and bubble filled bath. Kai was lying against the edge with his back with Cindy in front of him, lying against his chest with her back, and after washing each other’s bodies, they continued to relax in the bath for a while longer just talking a lot of nonsense and laughing. They even talked about the wedding, despite Kai knowing that they will never have a wedding but he still talked about it. They even discussed future boy and girl names for their second child and about how their house will look like when they finally buy one and move in. They both put on robes when they got out. Kai led her to the suite’s living room where he put on one of their favourite love songs, and holding out his hand to her, she took it and they slowly started to dance. With his hands on her lower back and her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his right shoulder, they slowly danced, just enjoying each other, taking in the words of their love song, like it was almost written just for them for this moment.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you’re far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don’t wanna close my eyes  
I don’t wanna fall asleep  
‘Cause I’d miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

‘Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I’d still miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming  
Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together  
And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don’t wanna close my eyes  
I don’t wanna fall asleep  
‘Cause I’d miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

‘Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I’d still miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

I don’t wanna miss one smile  
I don’t wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don’t wanna close my eyes  
Don’t wanna fall asleep  
‘Cause I’d miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

‘Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I’d still miss you, baby  
And I don’t wanna miss a thing

Both had their eyes closed, cherishing this special moment.

“You are my reason for living, Kai, and don’t you forget that.” 

Kai felt his break all over again, hearing her say those words but just moved it to the back of his mind for now. “As you are mine, Cindy.” 

Cindy pulled her head away from his shoulder and placed both of her hands on his chest and they looked deep into each other’s eyes. Kai could clearly see the love in her eyes, along with the lust; her eyes reflecting what he was feeling at this very moment. The two shared a sensual kiss before Cindy pulled back slightly and spoke in a seductive whisper.

“Take me, Kai, like you have never taken me before.” 

Kai saw as Cindy’s eyes dazed over with intense passion and lust, along with desire and he could feel how his arousal intensified. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom which was covered everywhere with red rose petals.

LEMON

Kai placed Cindy gently on her feet at the foot of their bed, facing him and slowly untied her robe, sliding it from her body and taking in the breath taking view in front of his eyes. Cindy stood naked and vulnerable in front of him, her long black hair hanging loosely along her back. Cindy followed suit and also slowly removed Kai’s robe from him and she too enjoyed the view before her, Kai’s naked and extremely toned and fit body, just increasing her lust filled feelings. The two became locked in a passionate kiss, Cindy’s hands moving up and down Kai’s toned chest and abdomen while his hands roamed her whole back; tongues dancing on their own accord, the two lovers savouring each other’s taste, enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips against one another. Kai’s hands went down to her buttocks and taking both her butt cheeks firmly, he lifted her up with ease and placed her gently on the bed, all the while without breaking their kissing but Cindy broke it as she slowly moved backwards onto the bed, and then slowly went lying down on her back. Kai soon followed and moved over to her on all fours and then hovered over her where they engaged in another passion filled kissing session; Cindy’s arms securely around her lover’s neck, while Kai was balancing himself on one arm and with his free arm, he was roaming her skin with his hand, moving it slowly and sensually over her body. Despite needing to stop for air, the two just could not bring themselves to break free from the kissing. 

Kai then balanced himself on both his arms, and Cindy’s hands started roaming all over his back, taking in how his back muscles tensed as he was propped up like this, increasing her heart rate. She could feel Kai’s erection between her legs but Kai is a long way from slipping into her; he has a few plans of his own that he first wants to carry out before he starts making love to her.

Kai slowly moved his kisses down her jaw and then her neck, making Cindy gasp for air as her neck is very sensitive and Kai enjoyed feeling her naked body shiver underneath his, knowing that he sent tingles all throughout her whole body. Moving lower down, he kissed all along her collar bone and by now, Cindy’s hands found their way into Kai’s hair, pulling them slightly as her body was sent on a journey of electrical pulses ripping lightly through her body. Just as Kai came above her breasts, he removed his hands from beside Cindy’s head where he had positioned them the whole time, and then propped himself on both his elbows next to her sides and then started slowly working his magic on her breasts, causing Cindy to arch her back against him and taking another gasp. Starting with her right breast, Kai took the light pink harden nipple gently into his mouth where he started suckling on it, with the occasionally twirling of his tongue around the nipple, teasing it. While he was sucking on her right nipple, he used his right hand to gently massage her left breast, also teasing her nipple every now and then with his thumb. He soon moved over to her left breast where he continued doing the same as he did to her right breast. Cindy was moaning softly as Kai continued with his soft assault on her breasts, enjoying every moment of his mouth pleasing her nipples, all the while still pulling his hair.   
Kai then proceeded to move all over her stomach, kissing her sensually all over, slowly making his way to her sacred being down there. 

Moving his hands slowly from her hips down to the inside of her thighs, he slowly opened her legs wider and Cindy gladly complied with it. Placing another few kisses on the inside of her thighs, he finally made his way to her sensitive and sacred area. Cindy grabbed a fistful of her own hair when Kai started licking her clitoris, gently stroking it up and down with his tongue, making Cindy moan out loudly and calling out his name in pure bliss. She started moving her hips in his mouth but she gasped when she felt Kai slip a finger into her, and by now he already knows where her g-spot is exactly situated and with only one finger, started stimulating it, the same time as he was also stimulating Cindy’s clitoris. This action was driving her crazy, moaning, calling out Kai’s name as she gripped the bedding tightly. Her legs were now draped over his shoulders and he could feel her pressing her feet tight onto his back and he enjoyed that feeling more than he should. Inserting another finger into her, Cindy did not know how much more of this she can take. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her head deep back into the cushions while arching her back, lifting her pelvic area as Kai continued pleasing her. Her senses being completely assaulted, just concentrating on the pleasure that is ripping though her very being. Then Cindy got a flashback of what Kai did to her some few days earlier in the laundry room.

FLASHBACK

Cindy was busy doing Ciara’s laundry because she has her own manner of washing her daughter’s clothes. She was dressed in lose fitting sweat pants and a lose tank top with no bra on. She heard the door close and then click, indicating it being locked. She turned around and saw Kai and immediately felt her pulse increasing because Kai was only in his black sweat pants and she could tell by the smirk on his face that Kai is in the mood, also putting her in the mood now. She returned the smirk but then turned away from him. She felt him come standing right behind her and her breathing was starting to become ragged as she felt his hard and large erection press up against her ass. His hands found their way under her top and Kai moved towards her breasts and then started massaging them, making Cindy lean against his chest.

“I am in the mood to make you scream and moan into my ears,” he said huskily into her ear. 

Biting her lower lip and gasping, she replied. “Then make me scream and moan.” 

She gasped again as she felt how Kai’s right hand moved into the front of her pants and he immediately slipped two fingers into her. Cindy stood on her toes and grabbed onto Kai’s right arm to balance herself. With his breathing into her ear and his fingers exploring her inner cavern, she already started to moan. With his other hand, Kai flawlessly removed her sweat pants, dropping it to her ankles and telling Cindy to step out of it, and did it without giving it a second thought. He then proceeded to do the same things to her panties and soon her whole under half was completely naked, with Kai still moving his fingers in and out of her, but now he has started using three fingers. She moved her right hand down to his right wrist and held on tight to it. Kai proceeded to move his left hand over to her clitoris where he started stimulating her pleasure bud with two fingers, making slow and deep circular movements. Cindy bent forwards to grab the edge of the washing machine with her left hand and was on the point of starting to scream.  
What Kai did next, was very unexpected and new to her; Kai removed his fingers and then took Cindy’s middle finger of her right hand and slowly slipped it into herself. Cindy’s eyes shot open at this action.

“Kai....”

“Ssshhh, just relax, babe, and let me guide you, just relax and go with it.” 

She nodded although it felt very strange. It felt very weird inside of her, wondering why Kai likes it so much; it also felt strange having her finger inside of herself but then Kai guided her finger to a certain spot and suddenly all thoughts of weird were erased from her mind. She has found her g-spot and stimulating it, with Kai’s help of course but she could feel how her legs started to tingle of this new sensation. It is much different from when Kai does it but still very pleasurable. Without her realising it, Kai has taken her left hand in his and by using two of her fingers, he started to guide her on her clitoris, repeating the same movements he did just now, driving Cindy over the edge. Now Cindy was absolutely pleasing herself, a whole new experience but one she enjoys very much so far and before she knew it, she felt the all familiar feelings of reaching her orgasm. With both her and Kai’s fingers inside of her, she could feel how her inner walls started clenching around both their fingers and how there was extra wetness, soaking her and Kai’s hands with her fluids. She moaned loudly as she threw her head back while her body was being assaulted with pleasure but at the same she, she experienced the pleasure her clitoris was also sending through her, causing her body to jerk and her skin tingling all over. Her legs gave out under her but Kai caught her and while she was panting heavily, she and Kai removed their fingers from within her but Kai was not done with her.

He picked her up and placed her on top of the washing machine, facing him. Cindy, feeling weak and still trembling, just leaned backwards and balanced herself on her elbows; she didn’t even notice Kai dropping his sweatpants. She finally came to her senses and then looked at Kai’s erection and then at him, seeing his self-satisfying smirk.   
“Seeing you play with yourself like that has done some arousing things to me.” She smirked back.

“Then do something about it, lover boy.”

Giving her another smirk, Kai took both her legs and placed them over his shoulders, and Cindy still being very wet, made it easy for Kai to thrust himself into her once and deep, causing Cindy to gasp and making her scream, sounding from deep within her throat. Kai started thrusting hard and fast into Cindy, over and over again, his hands holding her firmly by her hips, grunting occasionally, while watching Cindy as she enjoyed having him deep and hard inside of her. The thrusting continued for some time until Cindy was close to coming again, and she made it clear for Kai to notice. 

“Kai.....fu.....I’m going to......aaahhh!” 

She didn’t finish her sentence before she started screaming. She had another mind-blowing orgasm and Kai soon followed, with a low growl escaping his mouth, he could feel how he was filling her with himself and he could clearly feel her inner walls tighten around his member and also as her legs tensed around his neck. With one last deep and hard thrust, Kai released the last bit of himself into Cindy.

The energy in his legs has gone; Cindy was just lying lifelessly on top the washing machine, her chest heaving from lack of air. Kai was also panting but it was worth it.

END FLASHBACK

Another bolt of pleasure went through her body and by now Cindy was starting to scream as her climax started to near; and then it happened: all reality lost to Cindy as her mind-blowing orgasm took over her mind, all senses losing their abilities as she was taken on a journey with body-shattering pleasure, mixed with the warmth of love of another soul. Kai enjoyed hearing her screaming like that and feeling her whole body tense out of pleasure, pride filling him, knowing that he is the reason that she is screaming like this, and then it was over. Cindy just laid there, her legs feeling numb on Kai’s shoulders; all strength and energy from her body, just lying lifelessly on the bed, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath but Kai was not done with her yet. Starting to kiss her inner thighs, his kisses slowly made their way back up her body; over her stomach, stopping at her breasts where he again took his time in suckling both nipples and then moving to her neck. By the time Kai reached her neck Cindy has already regained her breath and just in time as she locked lips with Kai, tasting herself in his mouth, a taste she has become familiar with as Kai has done it many times now; he loves to kiss her after he has done his excellent tongue work down there. Kai placed his hands beside her head on the bed again, propping himself up. Still not having regained her full energy, Cindy placed her hands lazily on his lower back, still enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles beneath her hands.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt his fingers slip into her again, she didn’t even realise he had moved his left hand down there. With two fingers, Kai opened her entrance up slightly and then Cindy could feel his head being positioned at her entrance. He removed his fingers and placed his hand beside her head once more. Kai slowly entered her but only with his head, moving it in and out. Cindy arched her upper body against his chest, giving out a moan against his lips and grabbing his ass, squeezing it. Kai gradually went deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of her, thrusting harder and faster. They stayed in this missionary position for some time before Kai stood on his knees and in one swift movement, lifted Cindy onto his lap, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his lower body; their bodies moving in perfect unison, up and down as Kai continued thrusting himself into Cindy. With his hands firmly on her ass and with Cindy having one arm around his neck and the other holding tight onto his upper right arm, the two enjoyed having their sweat covered skins rubbing against each other constantly. Cindy tilted her head backwards, enjoying Kai’s burning kisses against the soft skin of her neck. He made his way to her mouth once more where they became locked in an intense desirable kissing session, bruising each other’s lips out of pure lust and passion.

All feelings and worries of the next day, vanished from Kai’s mind; all he could concentrate on was now, having his woman here with him, enjoying the sound of her moaning in his ears, feeling how she digs her nails into his skin, feeling their skin rub against each other, all hot and sweaty. They are one at this very moment; one body and one soul. The atmosphere just adds to the already existing euphoria; the lit candles adding to the mood with their soft glow, reflecting on the two lovers’ skins and in their eyes. The lighting is perfect for this moment, two souls being united as one with their bodies, taking in one another’s life essence and mixing it with their own; loving each other with their whole existence, not thinking about anything else, forgetting about the world and the problems that are in it.

They again remained in this position for some time before Kai placed Cindy on her stomach. Moving her hair over to her left shoulder, Kai started kissing her lower back, moving upwards, all along her tattoo on her spine. The tattoo that Cindy has along her spine is in the design of a metallic spine; a tattoo that awakes Kai’s primal side whenever he sees the tattoo. Kai sensually kissed her spine until he reached her shoulders and then placed soft teasingly kisses in this area, making Cindy arch her upper body against Kai’s chest. He breathed into her ear and then she felt him slip into her again from behind. Lifting her hips and opening her legs wider, they were now in the perfect position for Kai to constantly hit against her g-spot with every thrust. With him breathing huskily into her neck and she hearing his grunting as he continued his deep thrusting, she could feel another orgasm making its way in her body, clouding all her logic and stopping all her senses from functioning as she rode another wave of pure pleasure and bliss. 

Clutching the linen tight in her fists as she lets out a scream into the pillow, a scream coming from deep within her throat, giving a clear indication of the heated satisfaction her desire and lust for the man she loves, has received, ripping through her body, her inner walls clenching around Kai’s manhood just as tight as her fists held onto the linen tightly. With her walls clenching on his member and her screaming, Kai could feel his explosion of bliss approaching quickly and with a few more hard thrusts, he welcomed the blinding light that came from his essence being released from his body, feeling how he was filling Cindy with all of him. Cindy welcomed the warm essence of Kai inside of her, feeling much closer and even more bonded with him then before. With one last final thrust, releasing the last of himself into Cindy, Kai collapsed onto Cindy’s back, still inside of her. He listened to her heavy panting, feeling how her upper body raised and then dropped again, mixed with those of his own, taking in the feeling of her flushed skin against his body. Cindy was beyond exhausted but could still manage a rush of desire coursing through her as she felt Kai’s ragged breathing in her neck from behind. The two remained in this position for a few minutes more until Kai finally removed himself from Cindy and collapsed onto his back.

LEMON OVER

Cindy remained lying on her stomach. She and Kai looked at each other, smiling at each other while their hair was sticking to the sides of their sweat covered faces, but Cindy could not help but notice the sadness in Kai’s eyes. She has seen it earlier the night but thought it was just the candle light having that effect on his eyes but now she knows for certain that it is true sadness in his eyes, despite him smiling at her. She decided to not ask now and just continued enjoying lying naked here next to her lover. They continued to lie like this, looking at each other and just staying in this comfortable silence.

After a while Kai reached out with his hand, which was slightly shaking, to brush a strand of black hair from Cindy’s face and softly placed it behind her ear, all while continuing to look deep into her eyes and remaining silent, only smiling softly at her. The two lovers did not need to speak words to tell each other what they mean for one another, they could feel it as they touched each other, their skins against each other doing all the talking, expressing all the loving and caring words they did not say out loud. Despite the sadness in his eyes, Cindy could still see the glow and shine in his eyes and it warmed her heart knowing that she is the reason for the shine in his eyes. Kai could also see the love visible in her eyes and all that love was just for him; the shine in her eyes cannot hide the fact that the love she feel for him is pure and true and nothing will ever be able to take that love away, not even death.

Soon Cindy was the one to break the silence.

“You sure know how to drive me insane with pleasure; one would think you are trying to kill me.” 

Kai took her hand softly into his and placed a soft kiss on top of it and held on to it as he continued watching her and smiling at her. “I am only trying to satisfy you because then I am also satisfied and happy.” 

Cindy propped herself on her elbows, her one hand still in his, and then leaned closer to him to place a soft kiss on Kai’s lips and he in return pulled her closer to him until she was half on top of him; resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. Feeling his skin pressed against hers, made it possible for her to feel the love flowing from him into herself, bringing a calming effect on her whole being. Kai gently stroked with his other hand slowly through her hair, enjoying the slightly wetness, smiling to himself, knowing that he caused that wetness. While listening to his heart beat and enjoying his touch, Cindy fell asleep like this while Kai gently continued playing with her hair and not long after she has fallen asleep, he joined her in the land of the dreams, all sadness away from him, for now.


	17. Leaving

Chapter 17 – Leaving

“Come on, you guys, let’s go already!” 

“Relax, Tyson, there is still more than enough time left before we have to go.”

“No, Ray, there isn’t! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get up at six this morning? Those things don’t just happen, you know.”

The other teens just had to laugh at Tyson. They were all sitting in the living room; soon they have to be off to the stadium. Tyson was anxious and excited at the same time. Kai and Cindy have yet to arrive because Kai is leaving with them and meeting the rest of his team at the stadium.

“This is going to be the best battle of my entire life; I am going to show Kai who the real champion is, and that I am the best blader ever.”

“If you say so, Tyson; what about you Ray, are you also this hyped up to face Tala?”

Ray smiled at Max casually.

“I am kind of excited because what I have seen so far of Tala is that he is as tough as they come; this will not be an easy battle but then again, if it was an easy battle, it would not have been worth fighting for, I am actually looking very forward to facing Tala.”

“Well, at least your blades will take the punch from those two. I have modified all three your blades and now they have triple the defence, attack and speed, along with the perfect balance.” 

“Thanks, chief, you really are the best.”

“I agree, you are the heart of this team; without you we would have been lost.”

Kenny started blushing as his team mates complimented him. “Thanks, guys, just trying to do my job.” 

“And we appreciate it a lot, chief, in fact, you know what, I am going to dedicate my battle against Kai to you, chief, to show you my appreciation.”

“Consider my battle against Tala also a dedication to you, chief.” 

Kenny’s cheeks were now flushed by his friends’ gratitude. “I don’t know what to say, just that I feel honoured; again, thanks you, guys.”

“No sweat, chief. I just want us......”

Tyson was interrupted when Cindy called out at the front door. “We’re back!”

Ray was the first to leave the living room to go greet his sister and her fiancé. “Morning, guys.” 

“Hey, Ray.”

“Hn.”

“Did you enjoy your night away?”

“It was awesome but we can talk later; are you guys ready for the finals?”

“You bet!” Tyson also joined the group of three, along with Max and Kenny.

“What do you say, Kai old buddy? Ready to get your ass handed to you?”

Tyson smiled hugely at Kai but the blue haired boy just snorted at Tyson and then went up stairs to put away their luggage. When he returned, he had little Ciara with him and soon enough they all were on their way to the stadium.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Blitzkrieg Boys were in their locker room. They will be called to the dish any minute now. Cindy and Ciara were also in the room; Kai did not want to them to leave just yet. Tala still saw the look of sadness in Kai’s eyes. He thought that a night away with Cindy will take it away, but instead, the look seems to have intensified.

“Hey, Kai, you nervous?”

“You are kidding right?” 

Tala just laughed. “Tyson has been going on and on since we arrived how he is going to beat you.” 

“Yeah, whatever.”

Kai turned back to Ciara who was sitting on his lap, more like standing, her little hands cupping her father’s face; this brought a soft smile on his face, and if Kai didn’t control himself, a tear might also start forming. 

‘How are you feeling, my young master?’ 

‘I am paining, Dranzer, to know that today is the last day we are here. My last moments with my loved ones; this is not what I wanted. Do you know how long we still have?’

‘I am afraid I do not but before the sun has set today, they would have taken their rightful place.’ 

‘The darkness finally takes it rightful place, how ironic is it not? I am not without evil myself but to give up everything and let the darkness take over, is not something I want to happen, ever.’

‘I know, young one, but this is our path to walk and we must follow it.’

‘I know, my phoenix, it is just too soon. See you soon, my fire bird.’ 

Kai looked in his mind at how his phoenix called out to him. 

‘Can The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Bladebreakers please make their way over to the dish area?’ 

“Finally; well, let’s get going; Kai?” 

“In a minute.”

Tala, Bryan and Spencer left the room, leaving Kai and his two ladies. “Cindy, promise me you will always look after our daughter and always try to protect her.”

Cindy was suddenly very confused of what Kai was saying. “Sure baby, but why? What is going on?” 

“Nothing; I love you, and don’t you ever forget that, okay?”

“Kai, you are scaring me. Why are you talking like this?”

“No reason, I just don’t say it enough. I love you and I will forever love you, Cindy, both you and our daughter.” 

Kai kissed Ciara on her forehead. “I love you too, baby, forever and for always, but we can talk after you have finished, okay?”

Kai just nodded and placed a deep kiss on her lips. “Let’s go.” The three left the locker room and made their way over to the dish area, where Cindy took her place in the stands along with Ciara, next to Solange and the rest of the Hiwatari family.

“Alright folks, the time has finally arrived!”

The fans all went crazy with excitement.

“It won’t be long now and we will have the world champions of the beyblading world!” 

Again there were cheering everywhere. “But first, the BBA has decided to use two separate dish areas for this tournament, which means, there will be no 30 minute break after the first battle. As soon as the first battle has ended, the next two players will make their way over to the next dish, just for you guys! There will be no need to stop the action, what do you guys say about that?!”

Even Tyson joined in the celebration of that announcement.

“Alright! Let’s get this show on the road! Will the first opponents please make their way over to the dish area?!”

Both Ray and Tala got up at the same time, but before Tala walked up to the dish, Kai stopped him. 

“Tala, I just want to say good luck.” 

“Thanks, Kai.” 

Although a bit shocked, Tala was grateful for Kai wishing him good luck but he still could not ignore the sad look in Kai’s eyes, but for now he will just shrug it off and think of it again after they have finished here today.

“Bladers, please take your positions.” 

Ray and Tala got their launchers ready and just then the platforms opened. The theme of the fighting dish is that of an African jungle, complete with thick trees, ground and even a river flowing through it.

“Now, boys, beware: there are a few booby traps inside of the dish. The trees have ropes that will attack your blade and bring it to a complete stop but don’t worry, it will only go for your blade if you uproot the tree, and beware of the ground: there are a few spots that contain quick sand, which mud puddles it is, we do not know, so try to avoid the mud puddles as best as you could, well, other than that, you two will have no problem with it."

‘That’s what you think; talk about making it impossible to win, but anyway, Driger and I will get through this; we might even use this jungle to our advantage.’

‘I am going to enjoy this until the end.’

“Bladers ready?” Tala and Ray looked at each other and smiled. 

“Good. Three....”

“Good luck, Ray.”

“Two....”

“Same to you, Tala.” 

“One.....Leeeeeet iiiiiit riiiiiipppp!” And the blades were off.

Despite there being a lot of obstacles in their way, the two teens had no trouble charging right at each other and the first attack was intense, sending shock waves throughout the dish.

“How does it look, chief?” 

“So far, so good, Tala and Ray are almost evenly matched, with Tala only a slight stronger, but nothing to worry about. As long as Ray can manage to stay away from the puddles of mud and not uproot any of those trees, he will be just fine, although I must say, this has got to be the most challenging dish we have had to face so far.”

“You’re telling me, this really is about seeing who the best in this sport is.”

“And not just in strength, but also in seeing who is the best in tactics; both Tala and Ray can use the dish to their advantage if they know what to look for and how to use it.”

“I know I will hit Tala’s blade on purpose into a tree so that he uproots it and then get grabbed by it but that would be more like cheating and unfair playing.” 

“I agree, Max, that would be a hollow victory.”

Hardly a minute into the battle and Ray could already feel his energy being drained, meaning this is one epic battle and he is going to enjoy it.

“Go, Driger!” Neither of the two has summoned their bit-beasts so far but both blades were already very strong so far.

“Get him, Wolborg!”

Attacking and repelling, over and over again; that is the constant pattern between these two. Tala would attack Ray and the Chinese would repel him; then Ray would attack Tala and the Russian born red head would repel him back. The attacks of the blades caused quite a commotion in the dish; causing winds to blow right through the jungle, making it look like a wind storm was taking place in the jungle.

‘This battle has not even begun, Ray. I haven’t even used half of my energy.’

Tala was smirking at the dish, watching how Ray is attacking his Wolborg.

“Stay on him, Driger!”

“Destroy him, Wolborg!”

The crowd was on the edge of their seats and there has hardly been any action so far. Bryan and Spencer were sitting casually; Kai was sitting in his usual pose, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, but it was not like he was not paying attention to the game, he was listening to the blades grinding against each other. Spending enough time with either boys, Kai have come to learn the distinct sound of each blade. He does not need to watch to know how they are fairing so far. Tyson was standing, too excited to sit down.   
Tala got an idea and called back his Wolborg. 

“Come and get me, Ray.”

Wolborg started swerving through the trees, careful not to uproot any of the trees. Ray pondered with the idea of following Tala all around the jungle but then just gave in and started following Wolborg, keeping a moderate distance behind the blade. Wolborg came to a stop at an open plain of just ground and then all of a sudden, his rotating speed increased, causing a cloud of dust to form all around his blade. Ray could not see his or Tala’s blade until he felt a sharp pain in his left side. Wolborg has attacked Driger through the cloud of dust using its hunting skills. Ray’s blade was thrown a long distance back, hitting the wall of the dish.

“Alright, that’s it! Driger!”

“Now you’re talking, Wolborg!” 

Both young men called their bit-beasts. Ray’s bit chip glowed green as his majestic tiger rose, giving the audience a view they will not soon forget. Wolborg followed him shortly, and again the audience was in awe over the majestic wolf. Both beasts were glaring at each other, ready to fight to the bitter end. Driger made the first move, heading for Wolborg head on; the wolf returned the attack, also heading head on towards the tiger and when they collided, there was an intense explosion, coursing through out the whole stadium. Sparks were formed as the two blades grinded against each other, causing intense friction between them. 

“Now it is a fight!”

Tyson could not contain his excitement, watching how the battle gained momentum.

“Wolborg, retreat!” Wolborg pulled back from the attack against Driger and moved towards the river, Driger following the wolf. 

“Wolborg, blizzard attack!”

Again, Tala’s blade’s speed increased dramatically which caused the water from the river to be sucked in towards the blade; this resulted in an ice blizzard forming, pulling Driger in, slowing its speed down as the ice crystals started to compact around the blade. Tala looked very smug at this result but Ray was not worried at all. 

“Driger, Vulcan power!”

Ray’s blade’s speed increased, and this caused the ice crystals to break free from his blade but the attack was not over; the ice crystals turned into rubber and were repelled back at Wolborg, the rubberised ice crystals sticking to the blade and slowing it down. 

“What the....?!” Tala was kind of shocked, yet very impressed, by the attack Ray had just called. ‘Impressive attack; I too have some impressive attacks of my own.’ “Wolborg, Botalog!”

A protective shield formed around Wolborg’s fur, protecting it from the still attacking rubberised ice crystals, and also removing those that has already attached themselves to the blade and itself. Seeing that Wolborg has secluded itself in a protective shield, Ray called Driger back, while thinking of its next attack, and after a few moments of pondering, he thought of something.

“Hey, Tala, how about you follow me now, seeing as I followed you the first time?” 

Tala was not sure but Ray does have a point.

“Fine.”

Ray smirked and at an incredible speed, shot away from Tala’s blade, deep into the jungle. Tala had a difficult time to spot the other blade, he could not even hear it spinning. Both blades were deep in the jungle. 

“Driger, thunder slash!” 

Ray called out the next attack and then all of a sudden the whole dish started to shake. When Tala looked closer at the dish, he saw the ground starting to crack; Driger was causing an earthquake inside of the dish, and unfortunately, the earthquake caused a few trees to be uprooted and seeing as neither blades caused it, both blades were attacked. 

“Driger, tiger claw!” Ray knew there was a slight chance that something like this might happen and therefore has already made plans on which attack to use. Driger immediately clawed right through the ropes, slicing it before it reached the blade. 

Tala was not that fortunate and had to try his best to evade the ropes that were coming after his blade.

“Wolborg, Blizzard!” Tala again called the same attack but this time it was to form a platform on the river that he can blade on. “Blizzalog!” 

Having a platform of ice, the next attack would work perfect. It is the attack where many ice crystals move at a very high speed, cutting and slicing everything in its way. The crystals attacked the ropes and luckily for Tala, the ropes did not withstand the attack, saving his blade but now Tala was pissed at Ray. He knew that the Chinese boy had planned it and now he is out for revenge. 

“That was some smart move, Ray, but now you have angered the wolf! Wolborg, snow meteor!”

Ray just barely heard Tala’s attack being called when he heard his tiger roar and he felt a sharp pain in his neck and when he looked, Driger was flat on its back, being ripped apart. Fur flying everywhere as Wolborg was shaking its prey violently all over the place.

“Driger, no!” It pained Ray very much seeing his tiger being treated like that, like it is some kind of stuffed toy and this infuriated the boy. “Driger, tiger fang attack!” 

At that moment, Driger’s eyes started glowing green and its fangs along with the claws, grew triple its length. With the enhanced fangs and claws, Driger managed to swing one paw at Wolborg’s left side, causing the wolf to immediately let go of the tiger, which was a big mistake on his part. The white tiger did not hesitate one second and attacked the wolf, going for its neck, shaking it from side to side violently just as the wolf had done to it earlier. Tala could feel his wolf’s pain and was calculating all possibilities of how to free his wolf. ‘Think Tala, think dammit!’ Tala looked around the area the beasts were currently in but saw nothing that could work to his advantage; calling the protective shield will also not work as Driger is in direct contact with Wolborg.

“Hang in, Wolborg, we will get out of this one.”

Hearing the concern in his master’s voice, the wolf somehow found a way to turn to its side and this resulted in Wolborg kicking Driger from him, although a few patches of fur got ripped out in the process but at least nothing major. Both beasts found their balance and got back on their feet and just glared at each other. Ray and Tala started feeling the effect of the battle on themselves, both could feel their beasts’ injuries and how it drains their energy to heal themselves quickly in order for them to continue fighting.

“According to my analysis, both Ray and Tala has lost a bit of their stats, defence is lower and also their strength but they can still continue for a good time if they wanted to.”

“I don’t know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, from what I can see they are starting to feel the effect.”

“Don’t worry, Max; they are both skilled and strong bladers, nothing will happen to them.” 

“All I know is that this is an awesome ass kicking match! Go, Ray! Go, Tala!”

Tyson was still jumping up and down. Bryan and Spencer did not show any emotion while Kai just remained in his usual pose. Solange was at the edge of her seat, she really wants her boyfriend to win and who can blame her. The pink haired girl Ray has met the previous week, Mariah, was sitting next to Solange; it seems that Mariah and Ray are getting serious as they have been spending a lot of time together since they met at the club. Cindy was secretly rooting for her brother, although she does feel guilty about it a bit, but it does not mean she does not wish for her fiancé’s team to lose, blood is after all thicker than water but she is not going to voice this out loud just yet.

Another strong gust of wind ripped through the dish as the blades and beasts attacked each other, this time sending both bladers a few inches back on their feet but neither of them is planning on quitting just yet.

“How about we stop messing around and get down to business.”

“My thoughts exactly, Ray, shall we?” 

Both called back their beasts and then just looked at each other, the tension clearly visible between the two opponents. 

“Wolborg!”

“Driger!” 

Both tiger and wolf headed for each other full force and the moment of impact caused an incredible explosion, resulting in everyone to cover their eyes from the bright light. The explosion caused most of the trees to be uprooted which means bad news for both Tala and Ray. 

“Ray, if we want to continue to battle, we have to work together to destroy the ropes.” 

“I agree, let’s do it! Driger, tiger claw!” 

Driger slashed through the ropes with its powerful claws, destroying the ropes flawlessly. 

“Wolborg, Blizzalog!” Tala called the attack with the many shredding ice crystals and he too slashed through the ropes flawlessly and soon enough, they were both out of danger from the ropes. So far they both have succeeded in evading the quick sand but the battle is not over yet.

Tala and Ray called back their beasts to prepare for the commencing of the battle. 

“That was close but thanks, Ray.”

“No problem; shall we pick up where we left off?” 

“Yes, let’s; Wolborg!” 

“Get him, Driger!” 

Again it was tiger and wolf heading for each other full force but luckily this time the collision did not cause such an intense explosion as the previous one. The beasts stayed on each other, making turns on who takes the lead. First it was Driger on top of Wolborg and soon the roles changed with Wolborg being on top; then again the roles changed once more. It went like this for some time, draining both Tala and Ray’s energy but neither wants to give up. Ray was struggling to keep his balance and staggered slightly on his feet; Tala was no better off as he was panting heavily and his hair was sticking to the sides of his head as he was sweating.

The analysis on Kenny’s computer also showed that the battle was busy taking its toll on the blades and players. 

“So far, both blades have sustained damage in various areas but Ray’s blade seems to have sustained a bit more damage, however, Tala’s vitals seem to be worse than that of Ray’s.”

“Do you know who will win, chief?” 

“I really have no idea, Max, even if I look at the statistics, I can’t be sure. Based on all the factors, it can go either way. I guess we just have to wait it out.” 

“Come on, Ray, you can do it! Show Tala what that pussycat can do!” 

Tyson kept on cheering for Ray and luckily for him, his team mate has heard him. 

‘My team mates are all behind me and they have faith in me, enough to believe that I can actually beat Tala. I will not disappoint you guys!’ Just then Driger’s power levels shot up and a bright green glow was all around Ray and Driger. 

“Holy cookie jar! Ray’s levels just shot sky high guys! I think Ray is ready to teach Tala a lesson!” “All right! Go, Ray!”

Tala, along with everyone else was very surprised about Ray’s energy levels that just shot up like that. 

“I came here to win, Tala. I have trained way too hard to just roll over and let you win. Now, are you going to put my training to test or are you going to chicken out?” 

“Ha! Me, chicken out?! Never! Let’s see how your training pays off, Ray! Wolborg, Novae Rogue!”

Just like Ray, Tala’s power levels also shot up and they were evenly matched. 

“Driger, tiger claw!”

Again the two beasts headed for each other but this time, they both are 10 times stronger than they were the previous times and it is almost guaranteed that it is going to be an epic collision and it sure was, because the moment the tiger and wolf collided with each other, both Tala and Ray were thrown onto their backs, debris flying everywhere. Another bright light was produced with a near ear shattering explosion, shock waves being sent right through the whole stadium, even the glass panels that were the office of the BBA judges, shook in the commotion.

It took a few minutes before everything settled back to normal. The dish area was slightly visible, showing only the two players so far. Both Tala and Ray were on their knees and hands, panting heavily. So far no one knows who have won the battle and will only know when the dust has settled around the dish, which took another few minutes. The first blade that came into view was that of Ray, but unfortunately for him, his blade has stopped blading. The crowd already started cheering, thinking that Tala has won but soon they were silenced when Tala’s blades also came into view, and just like Ray’s blade, it too had stop spinning.

“Well then, folks, it seems we have a tie!”

Despite no winner being declared, the crowd again burst into cheers. Tala couldn’t help but smirk and then lifted his head to look at Ray, seeing him also smirking. They slowly got up, not without struggle though and both retrieved their blades.

“I have never had a tie before, Ray, and therefore, I must congratulate you on one hell of a battle. You are going to go far, kid.”

Ray just laughed and then shook Tala’s hand. “Thanks, Tala, coming from you it means a lot to me. And a tie is better than a loss; a rematch in the future?” 

“You bet your ass we will have a re-match, we do have some unfinished business. Catch you later.”

“See you.” The two young men returned to their teams, awaiting the next battle to start.

“Can the next two opponents please make their way over to the next dish?!”

Tyson and Kai made their way over to the other dish and took their places opposite each other. The dish is again the large rectangular shape with each player on a platform and the dish in which Tyson and Kai will be battling is filled with many famous skyscrapers from all over the world, including the Eiffel tower. There is no ground or water like the one Tala and Ray had to battle in. This dish too, has a few booby-traps. 

“The booby traps are different. There will be a few earthquakes created, which will result in a few buildings being destroyed, and if your blade is in the path of the falling debris, well, too bad for that one, but that is not all; a few of the buildings, I am not going to say which ones, have electrical shields around them and if your blade happens to get caught in the field, it will automatically be thrown from the building, whether it will be shot out of the dish or not, is totally up to the building you have landed on. Some have very powerful electrical fields around them while others are moderate. Now boys, I have been informed, due to the tie, that the winner of this round will determine the world champions, understood?”

Both teens nodded their heads.

“Excellent, well, if you are ready, I can start the countdown.” 

Tyson and Kai readied their launchers. 

“This is it guys, the big one. I don’t think my nerves will be able to handle this.” 

“You’ll be fine, chief, just relax.”

The countdown started. 

“Three....!”

‘I am going to smoke you, Kai.’

“Two.....!” 

‘I will secure The Bladebreakers win.’ 

“One.....! Let it rip!” 

The blades landed simultaneously in the dish, but it was difficult to immediately attack each other as there were many streets they had to follow on before they could get to the other one, however, Tyson and Kai had a good view of the stadium and all the streets, making it much easier to see exactly where they are going.

Kenny was busy analysing the dish to find out which buildings had the electrical fields but was not completely comfortable in letting Tyson know, just like the previous battle between Tala and Ray, it will be a hollow victory if Tyson knows which buildings to avoid. 

“I agree, Kenny, if Tyson knows that information and manage to beat Kai, it will really feel like cheating and even if I want us to win the tournament, doing it this way will not be worth it.” 

“I agree with, Ray. Whatever happens, happens, Kenny; it is not one of the easiest dishes but this is after all seeing who is the best, so if Tyson is worth the title, this obstacles will be easy for him.” 

“Thanks guys, now I feel much better” 

Cindy was now the anxious one and sitting on the seat of her edge, supporting her fiancé all the way. She didn’t want to alert anyone but she was feeling very restless when Kai got onto the stage, almost like an omen, but a bad one but just decided to blame it on the nerves, what can possibly go wrong in a beybattle? Sure, the players get exhausted and what she also learned from Kai is that whenever a player is very close with their bit-beast, they can actually feel the attacks on their body but there has never ever been a death, not even a near-death. This thought put her mind at ease, not completely though. 

Tyson and Kai finally found their way towards each other and spared no time before they attacked each other immediately. The first head on collision sent shockingly powerful waves through the stadium, sending both Kai and Tyson a good distance back on their feet.

“Wicked!”

Sparks were flying as the blades grinded against each other. Tyson looked like a kid going to a theme park for the first time, all smiles and excited. Kai was in his usual cool and calm demeanour, arms crossed over his chest, but just like his fiancée, he too was feeling very restless, but did not show any sign of showing it as Kai is an expert in masking his emotions. 

‘I’m tired of this, time to put some action into this battle and test Tyson’s skills.’ “Dranzer, let’s take a tour of the city.”

Kai’s blade backed away from Tyson’s blade and then made its way through out various streets, Tyson right behind it. 

“Are you chicken, Kai?!” 

Kai faked a yawn. “Nah, just wanted some more action. Show me what you got, Tyson.”

Kai ducked into a narrow alley way and Tyson could see which one and unfortunately for Kai, he was trapped but did not seem bothered about it.

“I got you now, Kai!”

“Hn. Dranzer, Spiral attack.” 

Tyson’s blade was making its way towards Kai’s blade at a high speed, much to Kai’s advantage for when Tyson saw what was happening in front of him, it was too late. Kai’s blade picked up speed and flames started forming around it, along with a powerful wind. Now, Kai has expert hearing, he can hear better than normal humans and this so far helped him as he could clearly hear which buildings had a humming sound around them which indicated the electrical field. There were different humming sounds, the various levels of voltage. The building that was opposite the alley way had an electrical field but according to its humming sound, it was not too powerful. The flames and winds of Kai’s blade shot Tyson’s blade backwards, right into the building. The moment Tyson’s blade hit the building, the electrical field shot his blade back, right into Kai’s blade and this time the two-toned blue hair boy attacked Tyson’s blade, driving it back into the electrical field, and again, it was repelled back into Kai’s blade and again he got attacked. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea, Kai?!”

Kai just smirked as the assault continued on Tyson’s blade. “Show me what you got, Tyson.” 

“Dragoon, evade to the left!” 

Just as the electrical field repelled Tyson’s blade back to Kai’s one, it broke free and rammed into the side of the building, causing a little bit of destruction but nothing to worry about. Tyson’s blade quickly regained itself and made its way from Kai’s blade. Kai followed him, chasing him through the streets. Just then, the first earthquake started to take place and it was no child’s play. The building Tyson crashed into was the first to be destroyed, filling the street with debris. The earthquake managed to have an effect on both blades, making them lose momentum and balance. The earthquake lasted only for two minutes and a few buildings were destroyed, filling a few streets with debris, resulting in less space for the blades to move in, although there is still more than enough streets to blade in. 

The two blades managed to get into an area where the buildings were not that compact and neither that high, and they both had the same idea: the perfect place to attack each other head on.

“Dragoon!” 

“Dranzer!”

Both bit-beasts were released and the audience was mesmerized by the dragon and the phoenix; Dragoon, blue with its gems on its head and its long claws; Dranzer with her beautiful red feathers, golden mane and green eyes. The beasts glared at each other, ready to go at each other. 

“Dragoon, storm attack!”

Tyson’s blade started spinning at an incredible speed, causing a tornado to form around it, sucking up the debris that was scattered some distance away. Dranzer got hit with the debris, angering the fire phoenix.

“Dranzer, volcano storm attack!”

Dranzer flew up into the air and when she was a respectable distance away from the dish, she turned around and opened her beak. Hot lava came out of her mouth, and Dragoon had to dodge it very fast, distracting it from its attack and the tornado disappeared. Dranzer closed her beak and headed full force for Dragoon; another powerful shock wave went through the stadium, sending Tyson flying backwards. Kai just went down on his knees but quickly regained his composure. What no one noticed is that the shock wave has loosened a few bolts on the Eiffel tower, a metal piece coming loose, being only secured by one bolt. Another wave like that will for surely rip it loose, sending the metal piece flying through the air.

“How does it look so far chief?”

“Excellent; both blades are still in perfect condition and are evenly matched in everything, although....” 

“What is it, chief?”

“Kai’s readings are very different from that of when he battled Brooklyn?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in that match Kai had an incredible high reading of power and today’s readings aren’t even close to that of last week, it is almost like he is battling with another blade.” 

“But that’s impossible, he is still using Dranzer, just like he did with all his other battles.”

“I know, Max, and that is what makes it so strange, making me wonder: is he just messing with Tyson by not going full power or does he not want to?”

“I don’t think Kai is messing with Tyson, chief. Kai is way too disciplined to be like that. Maybe he thinks Tyson is not at full power and so is also holding back on his power.”

“I hope you are right, Ray.”

Dragoon and Dranzer recovered from their head on collision very quickly and were ready to charge at each other again. Just then another earthquake ripped through the stadium, a stronger one than the previous one. Even Kai and Tyson got affected by it, staggering on their feet. This caused the crowd to cheer even harder. It lasted about two minutes and then it was over; another few buildings were destroyed. Kai then noticed the buildings with the electrical field were not damaged. Dragoon made the first move to attack but Dranzer avoided it. Kai’s blade made its way up the one side of the Eiffel tower, moving for the top at an incredible speed. Tyson’s blade seemed not to follow. Kai’s blade reached the top but instead of slowing down or stopping, it shot high up into the air, a few of the spectators gasping. 

“Dranzer, blazing gig!”

Dranzer was high in the air and then burst into blue flames, making her way right towards Dragoon.

“Dragoon, fantom hurricane!” 

A huge grey hurricane was formed in the dish, and Dranzer headed right into it, causing the grey hurricane to be filled with blue flames. The strong winds prevented Dranzer from attacking Dragoon head on and the hurricane absorbed all her flames. Dranzer broke through the hurricane, flying up high again. The hurricane died down, leaving the two beasts to glare at each other. Tyson and Kai were still in excellent form, no sign of any one of them being tired or getting tired, although Kai has uncrossed his arms and Tyson looked much more focused.

“I got to say, Brad, this is one hectic final of the tournament. The previous battle between Ray and Tala had me chewing my nails.” 

The other commentator, Brad, chuckled at this. “That is what this is all about, AJ. The strongest had made it to the end and they are here for a good reason. Both teams have proved in the past that they have what it takes to be champions and it was not an easy road to get here, but that is what makes it worth it in the end. Kai is the former captain of Tyson and his team, and it must be difficult for Tyson, seeing as Kai knows how his attacks work and also his head, although I do hope Kai puts that all aside and just forgets what he knows.”

“I am almost certain Kai is doing that right now; he is after all a fair and honest blader and we all know Kai is a very strong blader but also very good at tactics. He can calculate an attack much quicker than the others which makes him very dangerous. Kai is able to work out a strategy in a matter of seconds, like we have seen earlier when he deliberately let himself get trapped in that alley way, and I suspect that Kai somehow have figured out which buildings have that electrical field. Kai is an excellent example of what blading is really all about; it is not just about strength and speed and defence but also using one’s intelligence, thinking fast and thinking of the best way to attack or evade one’s opponent. This is going to be a final no one will forget; it is going to be talked about for years to come.”

“I couldn’t agree more, AJ.”

“Attack, Dragoon!”

“Go for him, Dranzer!” 

The dragon and phoenix headed for each other yet again and another explosion was caused, although not as powerful as the previous one. Dranzer had her claws around Dragoon’s body and started flying upwards with him; it looked very similar to the scene of when a fish eagle has caught the fish out of the water. Upon seeing what is about to happen, both Kai and Tyson moved a safe distance away from the inner dish area, far enough to be safe and yet close enough to still be able to see everything that is going on inside. Dranzer made a u-turn while Dragoon struggled to get free from Dranzer’s grip to no avail. Dranzer was heading full force for the dish and just when she was a few inches from hitting it, she swerved out, but letting go of Dragoon in the process, sending the dragon into the dish with an incredible impact, shattering half of the dish in the process. Dust was everywhere but surprisingly the dragon bit-beast was fine. It got up and shook it off and then immediately went after the phoenix. Dragoon caught up with Dranzer very quickly and succeeded in grabbing the phoenix by her tail and then started turning her around and around. She flapped her wings, trying to get out of the dragon’s grip. Kai saw how his phoenix was having a tough time but he knew they will get out of this very quick.

“Dranzer, metal spiral!”

This attack resulted in Dranzer’s wingspan to lengthen, and then she started to fly around and around and soon her and Dragoon’s roles were switched. First the dragon was pulling her around, but now Dranzer was flying in a circle, dragging Dragoon with her, as he was still clutching on to the phoenix’s tail. 

“Don’t let go, Dragoon!” 

Tyson knew if his bit-beast lets go, it will go straight into the audience. 

‘Dranzer.’ 

‘Yes, young one?’

‘Flame sabre!’

Dranzer understood what Kai meant; with Dragoon still clutching her tail, Dranzer flew up again and just like before she made a u-turn in midair, heading for the dish but this time, she did not wait till only a few inches before the dish, no, she was half way when she shot up suddenly, causing Dragoon to lose its grip on her tail and as he was making his way towards the dish, Dranzer followed, bursting into flames and with her claws pointed towards him, she kicked him into the dish with an incredible force, sending another powerful shock wave throughout the stadium, along with dust and flying debris, and this was the most powerful shock wave so far, unfortunately, it was also all it took for the metal piece of the Eiffel tower to come loose, and it shot through the air at in incredible speed. 

Tyson and Kai were still visible as the dust has not reached them. Silence immediately took over the stadium as the crowd looked on in shock of what had just happened in front of them a few seconds before. What should have been an applauding crowd, for the awesome attack that just took place, it was instead replaced with that of a shocked crowd. Tyson and Kai just looked at each other, unable to say a word. Tyson immediately went pale when he realised what had just happened. In front of him stood his friend, former captain and team mate, a piece of metal right through his chest. Kai dropped his launcher and grabbed his chest, hands being covered with blood the moment he placed his hands there, and then slowly went down on his knees. Tyson was too shocked to move, frozen of what was happening right before his eyes. Dragoon and Dranzer both regained their composure and took their places on the platform. Dranzer stood still and just watched her master, knowing that this is how it must end, and even if she wanted to, she cannot intervene. Kai looked up at Dranzer, just as she looked down at her master, the tears visible in her eyes. 

‘Dranzer.....’ 

‘See you soon, my young master.’

Cindy just sat in her chair, unable to move, thinking that she must be caught in a nightmare. She watched as Kai looked at Dranzer and then slowly turned his head towards her, the sadness from the previous night, still visible in his eyes, along with unshed tears, but despite this, he still gave her a warm and soft smile. Still Cindy could not manage to move, her limbs feeling like lead, tied to the concrete with indestructible chains. She could not return his smile, and even if she wanted to, he would not have been able to see it because just then Kai’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell onto his left side, his hands falling limply to the floor, leaving the blood of his chest to flow freely onto the floor around him, soaking his clothes. And just then, feeling like a bolt of lightning went right through her, Cindy shot from her seat, not even realising she handed Ciara to Solange, making her way towards her bleeding fiancé, but before she reached him, Tala ran up the stairs of the dish, making his way in a hurry to Kai’s side, falling to his knees as he reached his best friend. 

“Kai!”

Cindy screamed his name as she too started making her way up the stairs of the dish stadium. Tala was checking for a pulse, feeling Kai’s neck and then his wrist, but he could not feel anything. Cindy also came falling to her knees, her hands reaching automatically for his chest, not caring that her hands were being covered in the crimson liquid.

“Kai, baby, you will be fine, please just hang in there, please.” 

Tears were streaming from her eyes; Tala’s eyes also start to glaze over, for many reasons, one of them being that he does not know how to tell Cindy that he is gone.

“Kai...” Cindy took his blood covered hand in to one of hers, “Baby, squeeze my hand if you can hear me, please baby, just squeeze it lightly, let me know you are still here, please.”

The pain and urgency was clear for everyone in her voice, the sound of a young woman in love, begging her lover to come back to life, unable to grasp the idea of a life without him by her side. The scene was heart breaking to watch but then it got worse. Like sensing her father is gone, Ciara started to become very difficult in Solange’s hold, starting to cry for her father, constantly crying `tatty`. Solange had to hold on tighter to the little one, just as she was crying for her twin brother. Everyone could hear how the little one was crying for her father.

Tala gently placed a hand on Cindy’s right shoulder, while she was caressing Kai’s hand against her cheek, her face becoming stained with his blood but it did not bother her.

“Kai, my love, please, don’t leave me.” She was talking in a whisper, only Tala could hear her. And just then they heard footsteps but these were different from those of a human, no, this was something much bigger. Tala looked up and saw Dranzer making her way slowly over to her master. Tala immediately knew that the phoenix wants time alone with Kai. 

“Cindy, come on, we have to move.” 

“No! I am not leaving his side.” Tala sighed but he has no choice. He stood up and then placed his hands firmly on her upper arms, pulling her up.

“Tala, what are ....?!” 

“Cindy, just look.”

Cindy looked and saw Dranzer, the majestic phoenix making her way to Kai. The two looked at each other and then Cindy could see the sadness in her eyes and then she understood. Cindy nodded her head at Dranzer and then allowed Tala to lead her away from Kai and Dranzer for a while. The phoenix looked down at the body of her master, it looked like he was in a peaceful sleep as there was no expression or emotion on his face. His blading uniform, the black tank top and blue baggy jeans, covered in blood, along with his hair and the left side of his face. Dranzer nuzzled his body with her golden beak, a single tear falling from her right eye, landing softly on his body. 

‘I will see you soon, my young one, where we will be free. Rest well, young Kai.’ 

Dranzer stood up straight, opening her wings, displaying the true beauty of her. She lifted her head up towards the sky and then started singing, a beautiful harmony that only a mystical phoenix can sing. It touched everyone as she started singing to her master, bringing tears to their eyes as they felt her pain being expressed in her song, feeling the pain along with her and the rest of his loved ones, and yet the harmony was not that of a sad one, it had the same effect of that when one listens to classical music for the first time and falls in love with it, experiencing that rush through the body, bringing tears to one’s eyes but not tears of sadness, it is tears of happiness, forming a knot in one’s throat as you just want to cry of how beautiful the music is, cherishing every note of that song, printing the beauty of it in one’s mind, keeping that emotions locked in the heart as it is just too beautiful to let go. Feeling the tingling of the skin; unable to put in words of just how precious it sounds, and just getting lost in the harmony, as it flows through one’s mind, body and soul, bringing a sort of peace that is unable to be found anywhere else. The harmony she was singing to her master touched everyone’s heart, the sound flowing freely into their hearts and minds. 

As Dranzer was singing to Kai, all the other bit-beasts present were talking to their masters, informing them of what exactly was happening. 

‘Young Tala,’ 

‘Yes, Wolborg? What is happening, my wolf?’ 

‘She is saying good-bye to him, her master has left this world of ours, never to return again, and she soon will follow him. That is her farewell to both him and this world.’

‘Wha....what? No, this...it can’t be.’

‘I am sorry, my young one, but it is. They both knew that their time is up and that today will be the day they leave from here, leaving everyone behind. They both felt it some time ago and they both have accepted it, knowing there is nothing either of them can do to stop the inevitable. This is their path that fate has chosen for them, my young one.’

Tala just stood in shock as he held on to Cindy while they were listening to Dranzer singing. ‘He.....Kai knew. Kai knew that he is going to die....but...why did he not say anything? That’s the sadness.....his eyes, he knew and remained silent.’ 

Tala looked over at his best friend’s body, silent tears escaping his eyes. His grip tightened on Cindy and she turned around to look at him and her heart broke even more when she saw the state Tala was in. He could not bring it over his heart to tell her what Wolborg has said. The two embraced each other and then it happened; Tala’s dam burst and he started sobbing uncontrollably. The two continued holding each other, crying with each other over the loss of Kai, and by now all the other bladers have realised what is going on, tears rolling down their cheeks as they all knew that they have lost a respected and loved person forever.

The two pulled away when they heard Dranzer stop singing and turned to face the fire phoenix. She settled down next to Kai, giving a last heart-breaking call and then placed her beautiful red wings over both her and him, covering them from the outside world. While everyone was looking, she suddenly burst into flames, not flames like that of a fire, these were different flames, bright and beautiful, mystical flames. Tala had to grab onto Cindy as she wanted to run over there, to stop Dranzer from burning him.

“Kai! Let me go, Tala! Let go! Kai!”

She struggled in his grip but he did not let her go, the flames visible in his tear stricken eyes, watching as both bit-beast and master was covered in flames. By this time the paramedics have made their way over to the dish area but were unable to reach Kai because of the flames. 

“Tala, let me go!”

“Cindy, stop it!” 

Cindy stopped her struggling upon hearing the pain in Tala’s voice. She looked at him, silently demanding an answer. Tala finally turned away from the flames and looked at her, heartache visible in both pairs of eyes. 

“He is gone, Cindy, she was singing to him to say good-bye, there is nothing we can do.” 

“No.....it.....no! No!” 

Just then Cindy went limp, Tala held onto her and slowly let her down onto her knees, kneeling along with her as she repeatedly continued to whisper the word ‘no’, while shaking her head slowly from side to side, new tears falling from her eyes.

“I....I am so sorry, Cindy.” Tala embraced her again and just then there was a bright explosion, forcing everyone to close their eyes. 

When they all could manage to open their eyes again, everyone looked at the dish. Dranzer was gone but Kai still lay there, in the exact same position but something was very different about him. The blue triangle tattoos that were always present on his face were gone, leaving his face pale, the first time anyone has seen him like this. 

Kai was born with the triangles on his face and no one in the family knew where they came from, and despite the triangles fitting him perfectly, they were always puzzled and wondered what the mystery was behind them, seeing as Kai was the only one in the entire family that have received such markings. Now, they were gone. 

Cindy let go of Tala and crawled over to Kai’s body, staying on her knees, she took Kai’s head and placed it on her lap, cupping his left cheek with her left hand, while her right hand softly stroked his hair. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, and she started sobbing again.

“My love, come back to me, please. I can’t go on without you, please. I need you, we need you, our daughter needs her father, please, baby, don’t leave us, don’t leave me alone, please. I love you so much; my life is nothing without you, please. We still have so much to do together, come back to us, my love, I am begging you. I will never scold you again for anything, I promise.” 

Cindy’s voice went into a soft whisper, only for her to hear. “I need you in order to live; I can’t live without you, Kai. Please don’t leave me, I will not make it without you. My love, just come back to us please.” Cindy lowered her head so that her forehead can touch Kai’s forehead, while her tears fell freely from her eyes, onto his pale face. “I.....I didn’t even.....say good-bye, my love.”

So many people in the stadium cried along with Cindy over her loss. Tyson was just on his knees, still in the same spot he was when everything happened. He did not take notice of his team mates calling to him, shaking him lightly to get him to respond. Tyson could not hear any distinct sound; it was all so unclear to him. Everything before him moved in slow motion. He watched on as the one paramedic pulled Cindy away from Kai and as another kneeled beside Kai to check for a pulse. Tyson saw how he shook his head, a clear indication of not finding any pulse and also a clear indication of there being nothing they can do to save him. Besides, even if they could somehow manage to revive Kai, it will be very difficult seeing as the piece of metal went right through into his chest, exactly where his heart is, clearly damaging his vital organ completely. 

Solange slowly made her way, along with Ciara, her parents, brother and grandfather, towards the dish, tears falling from their eyes. Ciara was still being difficult, still calling for her father and struggling to get out of Solange’s arms, although she was quiet when Dranzer was singing to Kai. Tyson did not even notice his blade was still spinning, despite Dragoon retreating to its bit-chip earlier, as Kai’s blade has stopped; the blue blade laying lifelessly, the bit-chip empty of the image of the fire phoenix, for she has left this world, alongside her loyal companion and master.

What should have been a day of celebration, turned into a day of tears and heartache; the beyblading world losing one of the greatest bladers ever in the sport; the bit-beasts losing one of the most precious beasts of them all; a young woman losing her soul mate, as her daughter lost her father; a loving son and sibling, lost forever; friends losing one of their most respected companions to whom many secretly looked up to, some of them like Tyson. The young teen was completely shattered as he looked on as his friend lied there, never being able to annoy him again, or work on his nerves; never to battle him ever again; never to secretly admire and respect his friend for his boldness and never being able to thank the stoic young man for pushing Tyson to be where he is today, making him a better person and blader. 

‘Good-bye, Kai, my friend. Rest well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that I hardly ever say anything but any who, this is NOT the last chapter, the story consists of 30 chapters ( 286 822 words ), and the action is only beginning now. I am not going to say much but you will just have to wait and see for the next chapter.  
> If there is anyone interested in a weekly update, just let me know and I will gladly do it because this story is already complete. If not, I will continue updating at the pace I am dong right now.And also, I am curious about what you guys think of the story so far, so let me know. Is it crap, is it boring, is it too long, is it interesting, anything okay? And also, just a thanks to those who are reading it, it means quite a lot to a writer if we know that there is at least someone who is reading our work.  
> Until next time!


	18. The awakening

Chapter 18 – The awakening

Winter is slowly making its way in the capital city of Russia. Leaves are turning brown and falling to the ground, birds are starting to emigrate to the south for the southern summers. The temperatures are dropping, nights are becoming colder and even the day doesn’t feel that warm anymore. The people of Moscow are getting ready for the coming winter, packing away the summer clothing and opting for something warmer. Everyone seems ready for the harsh winter that is on its way; soon the plains of Russia will be covered in white snow, revealing a beautiful white desert, magical, yet brutal with its coldness. Everyone is going on with their lives, following their usual routines, some taking their children to school, others going to the gym; everyone just on their own little mission in life.

Somewhere in a hospital room, three doctors, along with two nurses are gathered around a bed, reading the latest test results of the patient laying in bed, a young man of about 18. 

“Do you think he will wake up, Dr Zarskia?” 

“I won’t be surprised, I mean, he already proved the medical world wrong by surviving that horrible accident, so it will only be more a case of like, when will he wake up, instead of will he wake up. I just don’t understand why he is still in a coma, according to all the tests, there is nothing wrong with him, well with the exception of his heart, but other than that, he should have woken up already. Let’s just continue keeping him under strict observation and hope for the best.” 

“He really is miracle, Dr Ulog.” 

“That is a fact, Dr Vankiv, when he came in the first time and the paramedics told me what happened and me seeing him alive, I started questioning this miracle stuff these religious people always talk about because this young man is really a walking miracle. There is nothing in the medical science world that can explain this, a heart totally damaged and yet, he is still alive; now if that is not a miracle then I do not know what is. We can come see him again tomorrow before you fly back to Kiev. Now the next patient in the room.....” 

The three doctors and two nurses left the room, closing the door behind them and moved onto the next patient in the next room.

Inside the room the doctors were just now, lay a young man on the bed, all alone, machines beeping all around him; IV lines inserted into him, supplying his body with various medicines and nutrients and an oxygen mask on his face, with the occasional foggy appearance as he exhales into the mask. He looked so peaceful but that looked was quickly replaced when his eyes shot open suddenly. Two glowing red eyes were wide open; no sclera or iris visible, just the glowing red. The young man’s eyes remained like this for some time, no blinking and no movement from his eyes or his body. When he finally blinked, the red glowing eyes were gone but were replaced by pitch black eyes, and like the same with the red, there was no iris or sclera visible. Again it remained like this for a few minutes, without blinking or any movement. He finally blinked again and then his eyes returned to normal, the mahogany coloured iris’s appearing, with the perfect white sclera but then the mahogany slowly changed into the colour of blood, the exact same red. He blinked his eyes a few times, but he failed in keeping his eyes open as his eye lids slowly closed again; no sign of him ever opening his eyes and the strange events that took place within his eyes.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It is a month since the accident at the world beyblading finals. Kai has been in a coma ever since, leaving doctors in a mystery as not one of them can understand how he was able to survive the damage caused to his heart. Kai was declared dead at the stadium but his grandfather, Voltaire, demanded they try and revive him, despite the paramedic staff telling him that it is medically impossible for Kai to recover from that. Voltaire continued demanding they try; he even threatened to have them fired from their work, never being able to work at any medical institute ever again, and with this threat they finally gave in. The paramedics charged their manual external defibrillator and after just one shock, Kai was revived. This shocked everyone, especially the medical team as they have never ever seen something like this. Kai took a deep breath but remained unconscious as they immediately lifted him onto a stretcher and rushed to the nearest hospital for an emergency heart surgery. Cindy and Tala was with him all the way, right up to when Kai was taken into theatre. All the other family members and friends followed the ambulance to the hospital. Doctors were left with unanswered questions of how Kai could possibly have survived something like this. Something like this has never occurred in the medical world. When they opened his chest in surgery, they just could not understand how it was possible, seeing as that piece of metal has damaged his heart beyond repair. However, the surgery team involved in Kai’s surgery tried their best of fixing his heart but were not very optimistic of how long Kai might be able to survive. The head surgeon estimated a time period of a week, but a month has already passed since then, although Kai is in coma, but he keeps surprising the medical personnel everyday with his survival.

Cindy of course cried tears of joy when Kai was revived, along with the others. The Hiwatari household has received many letters and presents of support and love in this difficult time they are going through. They have visited Kai every day, hoping that he might have woken already but they are still hoping for the best; he is alive and that is all that matters right now. However, over the past month, everyone has seen the change taking place right in front of them regarding Kai. After Dranzer combusted herself, Kai was left with a pale face; the blue triangles completely gone but it seems like they have slowly returned, but instead of being blue, they are black. A week after his surgery, they all noticed the faint outlines on his face and as time progressed, so did the triangles, becoming darker in colour. First it was the faint outlines, and then a light grey, turning darker and darker until they were completely black. No one knows what to make of them; and that is not the only thing that has changed of Kai. His hair also changed. The dark blue at the back of his head is replaced with black and it is longer, his black hair just reaching beneath his shoulder; the light blue-grey mixture at the front is replaced with dark grey and it also seems longer. His body still remains the same, very toned and fit.

Tyson has been declared the world champion of the beyblading tournament but he refused to accept it, saying he did not deserve it fairly, so currently there is no beyblading champion. Kai’s parents have arranged for the four boys, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny to be home-schooled in Moscow as they do not want the boys to leave while their friend is still in hospital and the boys, along with their guardians, have all agreed to this arrangement. This way they will not fall behind in their education. The Hiwatari’s even managed to arrange for one of the leading students from Tyson’s school to tutor them, and invited her to stay with them for their duration in Moscow, although she and Tyson does not seem to see eye to eye, Hilary Tachibana is after all known for her strong will and her dislike in lazy people, which Tyson is most of the time. 

There have been no new developments on the X-twins; there is no way Tala will go on a killing spree if his partner is not with him, that they promised to each other. The police are under the impression that the two serial killers have quit once again; that will be seen when Kai wakes up. Cindy was taking everything the hardest, although she does not always admit it, seeing as she has to stay strong for the sake of little Ciara. At night, when she is all alone, Cindy will cry herself to sleep, longing for Kai and wishing that he soon wakes up, stronger and better than he was ever before but only time will reveal it. She sleeps on his side of the bed, somehow feeling closer to him, but his warmth is missing; she misses feeling his strong arms wrapped around her, his skin touching hers, their bodies fitting perfectly with one another. Tala had a talk with Cindy a few days after the accident, telling her that Kai knew his time was up. This broke her heart as she could not understand why Kai did not say anything, why he kept on pretending that they have a future ahead of them when he in fact knew that it will never happen, it hurt her a lot. The 18th birthday of Solange and Kai was two weeks ago but Solange refused to celebrate it, saying there is no point in celebrating it while her twin is stuck in a coma. She spent the whole day by his bedside, just sitting there, in total silence and everyone else respected her privacy. Ciara realised something was wrong with her father because whenever she goes with Cindy to go and see Kai in the hospital, she is quiet and just wants to lie next to Kai on the bed, holding his one hand in her two small hands; she has fallen asleep like this numerous times, but whenever she does not fall asleep, she starts to cry when it is time to leave. This also breaks Cindy’s heart every time, knowing that her daughter, despite being so young, senses that her father is not well. 

Ian has been released and all charges dropped against him, all thanks to the CCTV footage which clearly showed that the three men attacked Ian first and he just defended himself in self-defence. Brooklyn has been flown back to London where he was admitted into a mental asylum. He can respond again but he has the mentality of a three year old child; whatever Kai did to him, damaged his mentality in a horrible way. Tala and Solange are still going strong and are very much in love, which is also perfect timing as they are able to support each other so far with the ordeal with Kai. Ray is also in a relationship now, with Mariah, the pink-haired girl he met earlier. Kenny does not have a girlfriend but has a special friend with whom he is very close, so maybe in the near future something might happen. Max also does not have a girlfriend but he regularly hooks up with the older woman he met at club Infinity when it was Tala’s 18th birthday. Bryan and Spencer are not interested in relationships at all and continue to enjoy their freedom to do what they want, with who they want, when they want. 

There have been days where Cindy leaves Ciara in the care of Solange to just come and sit quietly next to Kai’s bedside, constantly thinking back of how broken she was on that day in the stadium and how she felt when she thought she had lost him. Sitting alone by his bedside helps her recover from that pain; just holding his hand and seeing him alive is all she needs to know that everything will be fine, that he is still with her and that they still have a future to look forward to. Alec, Mila and Voltaire have cancelled all their business meetings until further notice, saying there is no way they are going to fly to other cities while their son is in a coma. The whole family along with their friends, makes turns in visiting Kai at the hospital; they want to avoid the room from becoming too crowded and so that everyone gets a fare chance in spending enough time with Kai, even the staff at the Hiwatari mansion has come by to say hello to Kai and to see how it is going with the young man, all hoping and praying for the best. The other bladers that have fought against Kai in the past have also come to pay their respects to their fellow blader, wishing him all the best in the future and a speedy recovery. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is midday in Moscow. Tala is alone at the hospital next to Kai’s bedside; he was busy looking through a magazine when he heard a soft grunt. He immediately looked towards Kai, seeing a small frown on his face. Tala shot up to stand right next to his friend.

“Kai, can you hear me?” The red hair heard another soft grunt and just then he took Kai’s right hand into his. “Kai, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” Tala could definitely feel a clear squeeze to his hand, and just then he rang the bell for the nurses to come. They arrived within a matter of seconds, they all have grown very fond of the very handsome young man, the main reason why they rushed to his room as quickly as they can. 

“I think he is waking up.”

“Vera, go call Dr Zarskia, hurry. Kai, sweetie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” 

The blonde haired nurse has taken hold of the hand that Tala just held, and she too got the same result of the gentle squeeze to her hand. Soon the doctor arrived and started examining Kai, checking his eyes and listening to his breathing and heart beat. Kai has not opened his eyes yet but at least he is responding. Tala got a quick glance at Kai’s eyes when the doctor opened them to shine his little light into them and was very confused of seeing that Kai’s eye colour has changed. He shrugged it off for now. 

“Well, he is without a doubt out of his coma, I will shortly sent him for some more tests, you know to determine his full brain function; we just want to make sure he did not obtain any damage seeing as he was deprived of oxygen for a very long time. I will leave you with him for a few minutes more while I arrange for him to be transported to the radiology area.” 

“Thanks, doctor, I will also inform his family of this.”

“Good, we will see you soon, Tala.” 

Tala nodded his head at the doctor and watched him leave along with the nurses, giving him a chance to talk to Kai again. 

“Kai, it is me, Tala.” Kai tried to speak but it was very difficult for him, he also tried to lift his hand but that too proved to be difficult. 

“Just relax, my friend, there is no need to talk for now, I am just relieved that you are finally awake. I will let everyone know you are awake; Cindy and Ciara will be over the moon to hear that. Are you exited to see them?” 

Kai slowly nodded his head, barely visible but Tala saw it and it warmed his heart to know that Kai does remember them. Just then two male nurses came into the room to get Kai ready for his trip to the radiology room.

“See you soon, my friend.” After watching them take Kai away, Tala immediately called Solange, telling her the good news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time is 6:47 pm in Moscow. The air is becoming cooler; anyone who dares to wander in this weather without a warm thing on their bodies is clearly mental in the head. No one should pretend to be brave in this type of weather and it is not even winter yet, it is only autumn now and the coldness is already brutal and unforgiving. In the hospital where Kai is currently situated at, however, is perfectly warm inside, a nice and cosy environment despite it being filled with sick people, some on the brink of death. Luckily for Kai, he is not one of those unfortunate ones. His room is currently pre-occupied with his parents, grandfather, two siblings, best friend, fiancée and their daughter. His other friends have already paid him a visit earlier but all have agreed that now was family time. Ciara was next to her father on the bed, her head gently resting on her father’s chest while he gently strokes her hair. He still cannot manage to open his eyes, the doctor explained saying that he is beyond exhausted, despite sleeping for such a long time. Kai also cannot manage to say a few words, just the occasional nod, but luckily they all could see that Kai is happy to have his daughter with him. 

The doctor said that they will know the next day for sure if there are any damage to his brain but so far there seems to be none, but just wants to make 100% sure of his facts. Dr Zarskia said it will take some time before Kai is back to his usual self. Being bed ridden like that for so long is normal for his leg muscles to lose some of their function so it will be difficult at first for him to walk on his own. His appetite will also be very poor in the beginning but that too will get better with time. Overall Kai is still very healthy but has to remain in the hospital for another two weeks and only then will they decide whether he has to stay longer or whether he can go home and re-cooperate there. 

“We will leave you and Ciara alone with Kai for a while; we will be waiting in the cafeteria when you want to leave.”

“Thanks, Mrs Hiwatari.” 

“Cindy, my dear, what have we talked about?” Cindy smiled.

“Sorry, mom.” 

“That’s better, well, see you in a bit, my dear.” 

“Thanks.”

Everyone left the room to give Cindy some time alone as a family with Kai. She took his hand in hers and he immediately gave it a rather tight squeeze and a very soft smile.   
“I have missed you so much, my love, just being here with you is the best thing in the world.”

He again squeezed her hand, showing that he understands her. Ciara continued lying peacefully on her father’s chest, just enjoying the sound of his heart and luckily she is not heavy so she can cause no damage or injury to his wound. The three remained in the comfortable silence for a little while longer before it was time for them to leave, despite that Cindy did not want to; she would much rather spend the night by Kai’s side. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and also allowed Ciara to do the same before they said their good-byes. No one has mentioned Kai’s changed appearance so far, deciding that it will be best if he sees it himself. The new look suits him perfectly, making him even more handsome than he already was; the black suits him very good in a very unique way.

When Kai was certain he was alone, he forced his eyes open, however, it was not without difficulty, and he only managed to open his eyes half way before he cringed of the bright light shining in his eyes.

‘I just wish the nurses can come in to switch off these damn lights, all I need now is darkness. I have to get out of here, stupid body with its idiotic injuries, it is just slowing me down, but then again, it was all needed for the transformation to take place. I am sure my appearance has already started to change, hopefully completely. Soon, the darkness will start taking its rightful place, along with my trusted companion, Black Dranzer. Very soon my dark phoenix, we will be reining this puny world, our will shall prevail.’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days have already passed since Kai have awaken but he still could not manage to speak, although he did manage to open his eyes some time ago, everyone was surprised at his eye colour but just like the rest of his changed appearance, no one has mentioned anything of it. It was very clear to them all that Kai has changed, whether it was for better or for worse, will only be seen, but somehow Tala had a very bad feeling about this all, even Solange was slightly uneasy of her brother’s eye colour. It is exactly the same colour when he disappeared that Monday morning to go find Mikhail and Oleg. Tala tried to question his bit-beast, Wolborg, but the mystical wolf just said that the departure of Dranzer and her companion has opened the doorways to the dark; Tala of course had no idea what it meant, seeing as Kai is not dead but the wolf refused to elaborate on the matter any further. Something was not making sense about this whole situation and it is not like Tala is not happy about Kai still being alive, but why has he changed so dramatically over the past month?

It is night time and all Kai’s visitors have left, except one, Tala. He decided to stick around just a while longer. He was standing in front of the window when he heard Kai coughing and immediately turned his attention to his friend. Kai’s eyes were half way open and he was looking right at Kai. 

“T.....Tala,” That was the first time Kai has spoken and Tala could hear his voice was very hoarse, much deeper than his already deep voice.

“Kai, here, drink some water.” 

Kai shook his head. “Pain....in my.....chest.” Kai appeared to be very exhausted from just saying those few words.

Tala immediately called the assistance of a nurse which came to give Kai something for the pain which is going to make him very sleepy. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my friend. I’ll tell Cindy that you have managed to say a few words, she will be so relieved.” 

Kai just nodded. 

“Well, get a good rest tonight and I will see you tomorrow.”

Again Kai just nodded his head with his eyes closed and then his red-haired friend left.

‘Black Dranzer,’ 

‘I am here.’

‘I need your help to get out of here.’

‘There is only one way I can help and you know that.’

‘Do it, if that is what it is going to take, I don’t care. Take my body for as long as you need, as long as you heal me.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘Very well, I will heal you, my young companion.’ 

Kai continued laying there and before the medicine came in to full effect, he could feel how his body was taken over by another being. His bit-beast, Black Dranzer, has taken over his body to heal it with its own mystical powers. Kai will be totally gone for this process, with no memory of any of his loved ones, not even Cindy or Ciara, so when they come to visit him again, and he may be awake, he will not recognise them, and that will not be the only thing; seeing as a dark and evil bit-beast has taken over his body, the personality of Black Dranzer will be reflected instead of Kai’s personality and Black Dranzer has no respect for anyone or anything. This will definitely cause some confusion amongst his loved ones if they come to visit him while Black Dranzer is still in Kai’s body.

Outside in the hallway, a priest was making his way over to one of his friends, which is in the room right of Kai’s one. He greeted a few nurses on his way all friendly but the moment he walked past Kai’s room, he had to grab hold of the railing that was situated all along the wall as an intense wave of nausea came over him. 

“Father, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, my dear, goodness me, must be something I ate.” 

The priest regained his posture and gave the nurse a re-assuring smile before she went back to her station. The priest glanced to his right, knowing that whoever is in this room, is pure evil because he only gets that nauseous when he is the presence of demons, but this is much more than just a demon, this is much worse for he has never before had to grab on to something to hold him up after getting nauseous. Another nurse walked by and the priest just had to stop her.

“Excuse me, my dear, but can you be so kind as to tell me who is in this room, room 13?”

“That would be the young Kai Hiwatari, father. Is there something wrong, father?” 

“No not all, just curious, that’s all, my dear. Well, I must be on my way otherwise I will never hear the end of it from my dear old friend.”

The nurse just smiled at him and after greeting him, made her way down the hall. The priest slowly made his way over to his friend where he spent about 40 minutes, and by the time he finished, he braced himself before passing Kai’s room, and again, the same intense wave of nausea came over him. 

‘Something is very wrong here, this just can’t be; so much evil coming from one person, something is really very wrong.’

With that thought, the priest slowly made his way out of the hospital, not realising just how right he is about all that evil present in that room. Kai was lying peacefully in his bed, no sign of pain on his face, he looks like an innocent young man just enjoying the night but that is not the case at all. At this very moment, a very powerful, dark and evil spirit is occupying his body, healing Kai’s heart completely, with the rest of his body.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new morning approached rather quickly, a brand new day with new happenings and events. The doctors were doing their rounds and when they came to Kai’s room, was greeted with a very surprising sight. Kai was sitting upright in his bed, having removed all of his IV lines and also the oxygen mask. 

“Good morning, doctor.” Kai said with a smirk on his face, with an even deeper voice than he already has.

“Morning, Kai, and how are you, although by the looks of it I can see it is going excellent with you.” 

“I feel like a brand new person, no pain, just lots of energy.” 

“I am very glad to hear that. Do you mind if we take a listen to your heart quickly?” 

Kai just nodded his head and the three doctors made their way to Kai to listen to his heart. Doctor Zorskia was the first to listen to the young man’s heart but was shocked of what he was hearing. 

“Is anything wrong, doctor?” 

The doctor looked at Kai with a very confused look before he let one of the other doctors listen and just like Zorskia, they were all very confused. 

“Well, that’s new. Err, Kai....it seems like you have a perfectly healed heart, beating just like a normal heart, like you had no damage done to it at all.” 

Kai remained smirking at the doctor, knowing very well it was all thanks to Black Dranzer. “Does that mean I get to go home?” 

“I just want to run a few tests just to be sure, and after that, I will decide whether you are fit enough to go home. Okay?”

Kai’s smirk disappeared after hearing this and can feel his anger boiling inside of him. “Whatever.” 

“Good, well, see you shortly.”

The three doctors left the room to go give instructions on the tests needed to be done but Kai was not happy at all.

‘You will regret it, all of you; I will make sure of that. I am going to slit all your throats.’ 

Kai got out of bed and glanced out the door to see that everyone is occupied with something. Quietly, and quickly, Kai made his way out of the room, looking for the stock room. After finding what he was looking for, he made his way back to his room, the scalpel hidden from everyone’s view. 

‘There is no way I am leaving here without spilling some innocent blood.’ The smirk re-appeared on Kai’s face, along with a red glint present in his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Guys, get ready! We are leaving in about 30 minute’s time!” 

“Okay!” 

“Yeah!” 

Various responses were heard all over the house as Alec announced for everyone to get ready. It was just past ten in the morning. Alec, Mila, Tala and Miguel were in the dining room, enjoying a cup of coffee, waiting for everyone to finish up. 

“I can’t wait to hear my boy speak again, it will be so nice to hear his voice again.” 

“Now, now, Mila, we have to give it time. You heard what Tala said, the poor guy was exhausted after muttering just a few words, and it will still take some time for him to recover completely. Being bed ridden for a month also takes its toll on the human body.”

“I know, my love.” 

“I just don’t get it why they won’t let Kai recover here at home? He will get better so much faster if he is in his own environment.” 

“Tala is right, and we can just hire our own nurses if it is necessary.” 

“I’ll talk to his doctor this morning and ask what options we have.”

“Mr Hiwatari?”

“Yes, Maggie?” 

“There is a phone call for you, it is the hospital.” 

Immediately a feeling of dread came over everyone. Alec hurriedly made his way over to the study to take the call, with the other three, right behind him. Tala stood in the doorway, looking at Alec and he just knew something was very wrong when Maggie said it was the hospital. Tala could not concentrate on the conversation, being lost in his own thoughts about what it could possibly be about. Alec just slumped down in the chair, the phone shaking in his hand. 

“Tha.....thank you.”

After hanging up, Alec just stared at the phone.

“Honey,” Mila made her way over to her husband. “What’s wrong?”

“It....it is Kai. He.....err.....well, Kai killed 9 personnel members at the hospital some time ago and then escaped....our son is.....” 

Alec couldn’t even finish that sentence. Mila immediately took her husband in an embrace. Tala just stood there, not shocked but very surprised. Miguel just looked at his parents. At that moment Solange came walking in, all smiles but turned serious the moment see saw how depressed everyone looked. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Come on.” Tala pulled Solange into the living room. “Your dad just got a call, Kai is gone, he escaped from the hospital and in the process he killed 9 personnel members of the hospital. 

“What?!” 

“Relax, Solange, I know this is a shock but we have to stay calm. You parents are still processing it.” 

“How is this possible? Last night Kai couldn’t even move, and this morning he kills 9 people, how is this possible, Tala?” 

Tala just shook his head. “I wish I knew; come on, let’s go see how your parents are doing.”

It did not take long for the authorities to show up at the Hiwatari mansion, asking questions of where Kai might be or what might have caused this sort of behaviour from Kai. Kai killed the three doctors that were in his room earlier that morning, along with four nurses, two males and two females, and two security guards. The scalpel Kai obtained from the stock room earlier was his murder weapon. He killed them all when they were about to come and take him to the various testing facilities, but they never managed. The authorities said they have everything on CCTV footage and Kai seemed like a skilled killer the way he moved and used the scalpel flawlessly. Tala was not surprised about this news, he of all people, knows just how skilled of a killer Kai really is. He slit all the throats of his victims and then just disappeared. The Bladebreakers were beyond shocked; Kenny had to get sugar water to overcome his shock. Cindy, well, no one knows for sure. Miguel was the one who told her about the news. She just quietly turned around with Ciara and went to her daughter’s room, where she locked the door. There was no answer from her; she had no expression on her face when she heard what Kai has done. Kai is being charged with 9 counts of murder as there is no denying that it was him that killed those people. It was on footage and there are many witnesses that can testify that it was indeed Kai. Alec was hit the hardest with all of this; he could hardly speak and was looking very pale. Mila kept close contact with her husband. The authorities made no secret that they will do everything in their power to catch Kai, no matter who he is. He killed 9 people in cold blood without flinching and for that he has to face the law, just like all other murderers.

“Man, you guys, how can this be happening? It is like one never-ending nightmare. First we had the championships where we all thought Kai was gone. He came back to life, but now it turns out, he is a murderer; what the hell is going on?!” 

“Tyson, relax, please. I am sure there has to be a logical explanation to all of this, I mean, Kai would not just kill anybody; he is not a killer.” 

‘If only you knew just how wrong you are, Ray. Kai is a ruthless killer, no mercy or remorse for anyone.’ Tala just listened to how his friends were going on about Kai. They all were having trouble digesting the news of Kai killing people just like that, when he was bed ridden just the previous day.

“Don’t you think we should go looking for Kai?”

“That will be a very bad idea, Tyson.” 

“How come, Tala, we are his friends, we need to help him.” 

“Tyson, Kai killed people without thinking twice. That alone is a sign that he is not himself. I know that none of you want to hear it but Kai is very dangerous right now and confronting him now will do no one any good.”

“Tala, he is your friend, we can’t just leave him like that. Who knows what the police will do to him if they get to him first.” 

“And who knows what he will do to us if we get to him first? I know he is my friend and it pains me to know that Kai is a fugitive but we cannot let our emotions get in the way; Kai is a murderer and we just have to face it. Let the police do their work, and in time we will get our answers, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.”

The day went by slowly. By the afternoon, pictures of Kai has been posted everywhere and were on all the news channels, informing the public that Kai Hiwatari is a fugitive on the run. A reward is being offered but everyone is advised to keep away from him as Kai will not hesitate to kill someone else; and seeing as Kai is very well-known in Moscow and the rest of Russia, it will be easy to recognise him, despite his appearance changing a bit.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian decided to go out and look for Kai but they did not tell anyone else. The rest will all go ballistic, especially after Tala told them not to attempt it. The four boys had no idea where to start looking. 

“What about all the other places we looked for him at last time, you know, the fight clubs?” 

“Might as well start somewhere. Split up just like last time?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, you guys know what to do, do not approach him, just follow him and keep a safe distance away from him until all four of us are together.”

“Got it.”

“Well then, see you guys, and good luck.”

The young men separated; Tala and Bryan together, with Spencer and Ian together.

“Why do I feel like we are all walking to some sort of death?”

“Relax, Bryan, I am sure it will all turn out just fine. We know Kai, he could not have changed that much.”

“I just can’t help but feel very uneasy about everything. Ever since that battle of him and Brooklyn, something was bothering me about Kai.” 

“I know what you mean, I have felt the same, and then when his appearance started to change, something is not right, Bryan.” 

“Tell me about it. Let’s just hope we find him by tonight, for the sake of everyone.”

Bryan and Tala left for the same fight clubs they were the last time when Kai also disappeared, but without any of them realising it, Kai has already found them, hiding in the shades of the trees nearby where the four young men have decided to split. Two blood coloured eyes, with a red glint in them, watched and listened to them. Being fully dressed in black and with a sadistic sneer on his face, Kai disappeared into the shadows. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time has fallen in the city of Moscow, with the temperatures dropping, but instead of the cold, a storm was making its way over the city; huge thunderclouds were rolling in, the wind howling everywhere. So far no one has had any luck in finding Kai and there were also no leads to follow. Tala and the rest of The Blitzkrieg also had no luck in finding him. They gave up and they all went home, except Tala who just had to see his girlfriend before he retires for the night. The mood in the Hiwatari mansion has not improved at all, everyone still in shock of what Kai had done that morning. Cindy only appeared when she had to fetch food for her daughter or for herself, she did not want to talk to anyone about what happened, and not even Ray could get through to his sister. 

The time just reached 16 minutes past eleven. Most occupants in the mansion already went to sleep, all except for one. Cindy was in her room, trying to read but with no success. Her eyes were red, clearly she has cried a lot during the day. The storm has made its way over the city and it was raining very hard, with the thunder also being very heavy outside. Next to Cindy on the bed were a few photos of her and Kai together. 

‘Oh, my love, what is going on with you? This is not the person I have fallen in love with, I did not fall in love with a killer. If only I knew what is going on in that head of yours, if only I could just smack you a few times.’ Cindy softly laughed at herself.

“Yeah, if only.”

Just then Cindy heard a loud crash outside on the balcony. Thinking that it might be a bird or something, highly unlikely, she still went to check it, despite it pouring outside. She was greeted with rain and strong wind when she opened the door, but that was not all. Right before her stood the man she fell in love with, the red glint still visible in his eyes, with that scornful smile on his face; fully dressed in black, a black coat to protect him from the rain and wind, just as muscular as always, if not even more.

“Hello, my love, mind if I come in?”

“Kai.”


	19. Am I not Kai?

Chapter 19 – Am I not Kai?

Cindy could not believe her eyes. For so long she had to endure seeing her fiancé in a hospital bed, but right now, he was standing here right in front of her, looking healthier than ever, like he was never even in a hospital. Kai approached Cindy slowly, causing her to step back, back into the room and away from Kai. His smile slowly disappeared at seeing this reaction from his fiancée. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” 

“You are not Kai.” 

“What?” Kai pretended to be very shocked at this revelation. “How can you say such hurtful things, my love? Of course I am Kai, who else will I be?”

Cindy just glared at Kai, still staying a safe distance away from him. Kai’s sneer re-appeared with a very sadistic look in his eyes. 

“Come now, Cindy, stop these childish games. I have missed you so much; don’t I get a hello kiss?” 

As quick as she could, Cindy turned around making her way for the door but before she could reach it, Kai grabbed her, his left arm tightly around her waist, the other over her mouth, preventing her from screaming or calling for anyone.

“That was not a very smart move, my love. I come here all the way to come and see you and that is how you repay me, you are a very naughty girl.” 

The way Kai was talking huskily against her ear, caused jolts to run through Cindy’s body and it wasn’t out of fear, she just could not help it but feel very aroused at that very moment, being held so strongly against Kai’s body, his breath against her skin, just like the old times. 

“Now, I will remove my hand only if you promise not to shout.” 

She just nodded and then Kai removed his right hand from her mouth but still held tightly onto her with his other arm. “Kai, what the hell are you doing, let me go, now.”

“So feisty, I like that; it just makes me want you more.”

With that, Kai slowly started to place sensual and soft kisses on the delicate skin of her neck, moving his free hand slowly down the side of her body, making Cindy gasp as she pressed her back against Kai’s chest, feeling and taking in his toned muscles. She placed her left hand on top of Kai’s one as he continued his kisses in her neck, assaulting all her logical senses. Her eyes were closed but Kai had his eyes half way open, staring at Cindy’s actions, enjoying having her weak and vulnerable for him.

Cindy knew this was wrong but it felt just so good to be back in his arms, but it has to stop, now. 

“Kai, stop.”   
Cindy managed to remove herself from Kai’s grip and turned around to face him. That’s when she really took in Kai’s new appearance for the first time. Still muscular as always, with his black triangle tattoos, black hair at the back, grey at the front, blood coloured eyes with a red glint within in them.

‘This is not Kai, not my Kai.’

“Like what you see?” Kai smirked at Cindy while she just stared back at him in silence.

‘This Kai is definitely cockier and I do not like a cocky asshole.’ Cindy narrowed her eyes at Kai and slowly walked around him, looking him up and down. 

Kai seemed to be very amused by this action of Cindy but chose to remain silent for now. 

“No, I prefer the old look, black doesn’t suit you.” 

“Well, sorry to burst you bubble, honey, but you better get used to it ‘cause it’s my new look.” 

Kai turned to look Cindy direct in the eye, and the two ended up glaring at each other. 

“Like I said before, you are not Kai; now, if you don’t mind, I would love it if you can take a hike so that I can get my beauty sleep.”

Cindy could hear a low growl coming from Kai and knew that she has just angered him, it was confirmed when he spoke in a very threatening and serious tone.

“I am not going anywhere.” 

“Then I will make you leave!” 

Without thinking twice, Cindy aimed her right fist for Kai’s face but he luckily dodged it, but that did not stop Cindy.

Swinging around, she used her left elbow and hit Kai full force in his stomach, but having the toned muscles that he has, didn’t even make him flinch, no problem for Cindy. Without giving Kai any chance of attacking or blocking her, she swung around again and with her left foot, landed a hard kick right between his legs, and this caused him to go down on his knees, with a very pissed off look. She was not done with him, by grabbing both sides of his head, she rammed his face into her right knee that she brought up, immediately causing his lower lip to start bleeding. 

“Now, I am only going to say this once so listen good, Kai: Get. Out.” 

She turned around, making her way over to the door when Kai reached out and grabbed her right ankle, yanking it hard and causing her to fall. She started kicking with her left leg but Kai managed to grab that one also, holding both legs very tight onto the carpet.

“Let me go!” 

“You know, Cindy, whatever you hand out, you must always be prepared so receive the same.” 

“So what, are you going to hit me? Let me go, Kai!” 

Lying on her stomach, Cindy kept on struggling to get out of Kai’s hold, as he slowly pulled her closer to him. Suddenly Kai sat on top of her, his legs on both sides of her body, releasing her legs but quickly took hold of her arms, pressing them down next to her body, and with the weight on her back, Cindy was forced to let her head rest on the carpet. Having her legs free did not help much at this point as they could not reach Kai’s head to kick it. Kai leaned forward onto Cindy until he was at her left ear; feeling his breath against her, just resulted in another set of pleasurable jolts going through her body, an unconscious reflex.

“Now you are going to listen to me, Cindy, I will leave when I feel like it; you will not make me. I am your fiancé and I want you by my side, whether you like it or not.”

“I am the fiancée of Kai Hiwatari, not you, whoever you are.”

This just angered Kai even more, hearing her say that he is not Kai. “I am warning you, stop this nonsense of me not being Kai, of course I am him.”

“Stop lying. The Kai I knew did not look like this.”

Cindy was surprised to feel Kai get up off of her, and she turned onto her back, perching herself on her elbows. Cindy looked on as Kai walked over to the window, leaning against it with one arm, just looking out into the storm that was raging outside. There were a few minutes of silence between the two until Kai decided to speak.

“In case you have forgotten, Cindy, not so long ago I was dead, gone. You can’t expect me to be the same person I was before it all happened, I know my appearance have changed but I am still Kai.”

Cindy finally stood up and walked over to Kai, but still keeping a safe distance away from him.

“You killed innocent people, Kai. Families are in mourning right now because of what you did.” 

Kai could not help but snort at this. ‘If only you knew how many people I have killed, you will not even come near me.’ “I admit it, I did kill those people but people die every day, Cindy.” 

“Not by your hands, Kai. This time I am going to ask you nicely, please leave.”

Kai turned around, the red glint in his eyes brighter, and glaring at Cindy, and spoke in a very deep voice.

“Make me.” 

Cindy just sighed and without thinking twice, she again attempted to hit Kai with her right fist, which he caught flawlessly, but Cindy is a skilled fighter and is not going to be stopped this easily.

This time Kai did not hesitate to return the fist but luckily Cindy managed to block it successfully with her front arm. Kai made another attempt to hit her with his other fist but again she evaded it, this time by ducking, more like doing a back flip, in which she achieved to land a kick just under Kai’s chin as her legs went up. Cindy regained her composure quickly and just in time because Kai lunged himself towards Cindy, almost knocking her on her back. Blow was matched with blow, being successfully blocked by both opponents and continuously failing to land on their target. Kai was very surprised at just how skilled Cindy really was. Getting frustrated with not managing to hit Kai, Cindy retorted to kicking. She landed one powerful kick on his left side which Kai did not expect and it did make him gasp a little, but he did not return the kick as Cindy had expected. She attempted another kick but this time her leg was kicked away with Kai’s foot. She slapped him unexpectedly with a right back hand right across his cheek, which Kai returned, the first blow he landed on her face but she did not seem fazed about it. 

Cindy aimed another fist towards Kai but this time he dropped down onto his feet and with one swift movement with his right leg that he kicked out, he managed to kick both of Cindy’s feet out from under her, making her lose her balance and falling on her back but before Kai could get on top of her, she kicked him hard in his chest with both feet, sending him falling backwards onto his back but with a simple fighting style and kicking out of the legs, he managed to be up again, the same time and the same manner Cindy did it in. The two just glared at each other, both slightly panting; Kai with a slightly bleeding lip and Cindy with a very red cheek, both of them starting to sweat. Kai made the first move towards Cindy, tackling her right onto the carpet. Cindy allowed herself to get tackled, quickly working out the appropriate movements in her head of what she can manage to do to him in this position. She landed on her back with Kai on top of her but she managed to wrap her legs tight around his waist and with this position, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt to lift herself up, and wrapping her right arm around his neck, but doing it from behind, and with her left elbow, she continuously hit him in the upper back full force. All Kai could do was hold on tight to her waist until he could manage to get back up on his feet.

Kai rammed Cindy against the wall the moment he got back up on his feet, causing her to stop hitting him and releasing the grip around his neck. Using this to his advantage, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned it above her head, keeping her pressed up against the wall with his body, Cindy still with her legs wrapped around his waist. They came face to face and glared directly at each other, panting and sweating. 

“Let me go so that I can continue kicking your ass, Kai.” 

“No, I have had enough of these ridiculous games.” 

Just then Kai pressed his lips against Cindy, but she did not return the kiss. Squirming in his hold, Cindy could not succeed in getting out of her position but then something came over her, the feeling of familiarity, and it was coming from Kai’s lips. Finally she started to return his kiss, not caring that she could taste his blood from his broken lip, the two became locked in a very passionate kiss. Kai licked her bottom lip and Cindy immediately allowed him access, their tongues starting to explore each other’s mouths, just like the old times. Cindy tightened her legs around Kai’s body and he in return released her wrists but took hold of her hands, their fingers becoming entwined together. Their crotch areas pressing hard against each other, the panting increasing, until they could no longer kiss and had to pull away for air, but keeping their lips close to each other. Cindy was suddenly filled with sadness and had to fight hard to keep the tears away for now. Kai then started to whisper softly against her lips, his breath tingling her lips.

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Cindy, I just want to hold you, that is the only reason why I am here, to be with you.” 

Kai pulled away slowly to look into Cindy’s eyes and she could see that they were filled with love, despite the new eye colour and the glint, Cindy could still see the love, the same love she saw before everything happened, the look that told her that she was his only true love and the only woman in his heart. She could no longer stop the tears and with tears starting to escape her eyes, she started to kiss Kai again, which he gladly returned but soon she was the one that stopped and talked softly against his lips.

“Show me that you are still the Kai that I love with all my heart, show me that you still love me just like you did before everything happened.” 

With a soft kiss placed on her lips, Kai pulled them both away from the wall and carried Cindy over to the bed and placed her gently down. She shifted up and lay on her back, Kai slowly making his way over her, placing his hands beside her head. Cindy cupped his face and gently pulled him down to her where their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kai lowered himself as the kissing grew more intense, and it did not take them both long before they were completely naked, bodies entangled with each other as they made love to each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala arrived at his and Kai’s secret spot and was relieved to see that Kai’s axe and bike was still in the large safe. Tala has braced the storm so that he can find some peace for himself as he has felt very uneasy the whole day, worried that Kai might have come and taken his murder weapon. Kai killing those people at the hospital was a clear sign to him that Kai is not the same anymore, that he has changed and unfortunately it is not for the better. Sure, the Kai he knew was a heartless killer but he would never have put himself in danger of getting caught, not like he did today. After Tala and the rest returned from their search, they went by the police station and asked whether it was possible to see the footage of Kai killing those people and Tala was kind of impressed at how flawlessly Kai moved among the three doctors with only a scalpel as a weapon. Those three never had a chance; within seconds all three of them were down, bleeding from the deep slashes in their necks, Kai made sure to sever their aortas, giving them no chance of survival. Even the nurses didn’t stand a chance against Kai. Bryan, Ian and Spencer did not appear shocked at the footage; luckily they all can handle blood and violence; if only they knew just how much innocent blood both Kai and Tala has spilled in the streets of Moscow. Kai is not the only killer among them all. Only difference between himself and Kai at the moment is that Kai was careless enough to let himself get caught on footage, luckily there is no way it leads back to the X-twins, and Tala is not about to go to the authorities and confess everything to them. Just because his partner is not by his side anymore and that there is no way out of this situation for Kai, he is not about to bring more trouble onto his friend, neither on himself. It pains Tala knowing that his friend is in this much trouble and there is no way to get him out of it, the evidence against Kai is just too strong to try and prove his innocence. Tala looked around the safe one more time before locking it and heading back home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The storm has subsided fairly, only soft rain falling on the roofs of the houses, an extra cold air filling the skies of Moscow. Two naked bodies were laying close together, the covers only covering the bottom parts of their bodies. The room was dark but the curtains were drawn open to allow in the reflecting light of the lightning in the distance. Kai was resting halfway against the headboard, with Cindy against his chest, her one arm draped over his waist while his one arm is draped over her shoulders. The two lovers have recovered from their intense passionate love making session and were just enjoying each other’s naked bodies and presence.

“Kai, what happened and please don’t tell me nothing because we both know that is a lie.” 

Kai sighed softly, knowing that he has to explain it to her, if only to her. “First of, I am no longer a child of the light, Cindy.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You know how all humans consist of spirit, soul and body?” 

“Yeah?”

“Okay, our spirit comes from God Himself, which is His temple inside all of us, where He communicates with the religious people. No one can exist without a spirit, and it will always belong to Him, always; even the most horrible people on this planet have His spirit inside of them. Our souls are the result of when God gave us our spirit, something like a spiritual chemical reaction inside the body. Our souls can either belong to God or to the devil, depending on the type of lives we choose to follow. Our souls are our emotions, thoughts, memories, all those stuff; our bodies are just the vessels which carry out the actions our souls decide to do, do you still follow me?”

“So far, yeah.” 

“Good. I still have my soul but my spirit I received from God is gone and is replaced by a spirit the devil has made.” 

Cindy immediately shot up at this shocking statement. “How the hell is that possible? As far as I know he is incapable of giving life.” 

“I know but I am living proof. I am a child of the darkness, my spirit belongs to the devil; my soul is still mine, all the memories I still have, but because of the dark spirit in me, some emotions are gone, replaced with dark ones, and yes, that makes me a very evil person, Cindy, with no conscious, I am all for the bad now.”

Cindy remained seated, very shocked of what Kai was telling her. “But, why, Kai, why you?” 

“That was my own stupid mistake I made when I was a very young and naive boy. I was seven when I received Dranzer, I was taken to this other realm where I came face to face with this old man, I had no idea who he was, all I cared about was this magnificent phoenix before me and I just had to have her. He told me I can have her but it comes with a price; Dranzer has a dark side and the only way for her to exist in our realm is if her dark side, Black Dranzer, is also allowed. I immediately agreed, not realising to what I was agreeing. Light cannot exist if there is no darkness; that is the balance of life. The light will later have to give up its place so that the dark side can also get a chance to be displayed. Well of course, I had no idea by allowing the beast spirit into our realm, I was bonding my spirit to her, making us one, meaning if she ceases to exist in this realm, so will my spirit. I was brought under the impression that I will have a full life until my old age until the darkness has to take over, that I will be born again but with the dark spirit, but that was never the case, just shows you one can never believe a word from the devil. Unfortunately, my time of the light came to an end very quickly. So there, my love, that’s the basics of what is going on.”

Cindy just looked at Kai, unable to say a word, too shocked to think of anything to say. She did not know what to make of what Kai had told her, here he was, her fiancé, telling her that he is now a dark person, evil and all because he wanted a bit-beast. Cindy was brought back to reality when Kai gently stroked her cheek. 

“Hey, relax, my love, I’m still the same Kai that will always love you, no matter what goes on inside of me; my heart will always belong to you, it is just that, the darkness is controlling my actions and I will never ever be a good person again, but I promise, I will never ever stop loving you and our daughter.”

“Kai....I, I just don’t know what to make of all of this. I have one question though, that day in the stadium, what happened?”

“I died, or the light side of me died, it had to happen so that the darkness can get a window to take over. Dranzer, along with the light of me is gone, never to return again. I had to go through that, and I knew that it was the day for the process to begin and there was nothing I could do about it; I made a deal, and a deal is a deal.”

Cindy finally laid back against Kai’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Black Dranzer is the reason I am healed, and thanks to him healing me, I get to see you.” Kai placed a kiss on her head. “I will always love you, Cindy, no matter what happens. No amount of darkness will ever destroy my love for you, never.” 

Cindy leaned up to kiss Kai softly on his lips and whispered against his mouth, “And I will always love you, no matter if you are on the light side or the dark side.”   
The two became locked in another passionate kiss, with Cindy slowly making her way on top of Kai, straddling his lap, both of them overcome with lust and desire for each other, Cindy taking the lead this time and taking control of the love making which continued onto the early hours of the morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I already told you, Hilary, if I am not going to get marks on those extra methods of calculating, I am not doing it!”

“You are such an idiot, Tyson, stupid and lazy! It is for your own good! It is just to help make it easier for you!”

“I don’t care!”

Tyson and their tutor, Hilary, are at each other’s throats over math calculations; there is one way of doing it according to the text book, but Hilary has found an easier way, although it might be a bit longer, but is much easier in finding the answer. Tyson, of course, does not care because it means more work for him and he would much rather skip the whole thing. 

“Stop being so stubborn, you stupid boy!” 

“Who are you calling stupid, you witch!” 

“Guys, chill, it is not the end of the world.”

“Shut up, Kenny!”

Hilary and Tyson yelled in unison at Kenny who was just trying to get them to calm down. Ray and Max just watched in amusement how the two continued yelling at each other. 

“I give up, I declare this lesson over; feel like a battle?” 

“Heck, why not, are you coming, chief?”

“Right behind you.”

Ray, Max and Kenny got up and left the study without Tyson or Hilary noticing anything, they just continued yelling and insulting each other. 

Three days have already passed since the escape of Kai. There is still no news on Kai, and luckily for his family’s sake, he has not been caught yet. The authorities have made it very clear that they will not show any mercy for Kai once they caught him. Everyone in the Hiwatari mansion decided to start living again and going back to their daily routines. Alec, Mila and Voltaire are still in Moscow but are back at the office. Miguel also went back to work. It won’t do them any good just sitting around and waiting for better days because it is not going to happen any time soon. The Bladebreakers are also back to studying. The Hiwatari family has suggested they can still stay if they want to, and they all agreed, even Hilary agreed to stay with them until the boys decided to go back to Japan.

Kai has been visiting Cindy every night so far to spend time with her and Ciara, but Kai asked her not to say a word to anyone about him coming to her. Cindy has kept to herself the last few days, trying to avoid everyone. They all think it is because she is still in shock over what Kai has done, but that is not the case at all. During the day she would take her daughter and spend the day somewhere else and at night time, she would just be in her room all night, just seeing everyone else at dinner but even then she would just say the necessary; not even Ray or Solange could get her to talk and say what is wrong. 

The search for the X-twins has been put on hold for now while the police concentrate on finding Kai, and besides, there hasn’t been any decapitated bodies for more than a month, and not knowing what to make of it, the police and investigators decided to pursue Kai first as they have solid evidence against him. 

The Blitzkrieg Boys, along with Tala, have gathered at Spencer’s house, just relaxing and watching movies, but Tala’s mind wasn’t totally focused on the movie that was playing at the moment. 

‘If only I could speak to Kai and ask him what is going on with him, why he did what he did at the hospital, and also how in the hell did he get healed so quickly over night. One moment he was complaining about his chest paining, and the next I hear he managed to kill 9 people without breaking a sweat, moving like someone who has never had any serious injuries in his life. I sure do miss my friend a lot, but I am almost certain he does not feel the same way otherwise he would have tried to contact me by now, that’s what he always did in the past; just another sign that Kai is not the same anymore. I should have realised something is very wrong that day he defeated Brooklyn, wait, Brooklyn.....’

Just then Tala got an idea. 

“Hey, guys, I have an idea; why don’t we go to London and go pay our dear friend Brooklyn visit? I am sure something happened in that funnel thing and only he can tell us, and maybe, just maybe we can finally figure out what is going on with Kai.” 

The other just looked at him, not knowing if the red head was serious or just pulling a joke.

“Err, Tala, have you forgotten what Kai has done to the poor soul? Brooklyn’s mind is fried. Even if he did witness something that day, I seriously doubt he is in any condition to tell us about it.”

“Ian is right, Tala, Brooklyn is of no use to us so there is no need to go all the way to London to talk to a vegetable.” 

“We will never know if we don’t try. I say let’s fly there tomorrow, I will try and find out at what institute he is held exactly and what is needed in order to see him. I would say that you can stay if you want to, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would join me.” 

The other three just all grinned at Tala.

“You know we would always join you on a quest, just make sure we are allowed to visit him.”

“I’ll get on it as soon as I can, and thanks guys, that you are willing to come with me. I just know Brooklyn has witnessed something.” 

Tala took Solange’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “We all are worried about Kai and if there is even the slightest chance we can help him, I am willing to do it.”

“That is why I love you so much.” Solange placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “That, and I am absolutely gorgeous and it is impossible to not love me.” 

Tala smirked at Solange and she just had to roll her eyes at him, with a playful smile on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Mr Ivanov, the pilot has just informed me we will land shortly so if you can all just fasten your seatbelts, please.”

“Thanks, Samantha, we will do so.”

The Blitzkrieg Boys, Bladebreakers and Solange have all flown to London in the Ivanov’s private jet to join Tala on his mission. The red-haired Russian has received permission to come and see Brooklyn, but the director of the institute has warned Tala that Brooklyn does not act his age at all. They all agreed that only Tala will speak to Brooklyn but they will support him and wait for him while he speaks to the admitted young man.

They arrived at the institute and Tala was taken to Brooklyn’s room. When he entered his room, Tala was slightly taken aback by what was in the room; huge playing blocks, number posters, posters with the major colours on it, colouring crayons, everything that one would expect at a children’s crèche. If one would walk into the room without knowing who occupies it, one would expect a three old boy, but no, here was a grown man, playing with the blocks like a small boy. Tala could not believe that the once arrogant and obnoxious young man was reduced to this.

‘What have you done to him, Kai?’

“Brooklyn, I have brought someone to play with you, okay?”

The nurse turned back to Tala.

“I will leave you with him for a few minutes alone, and don’t worry, Brooklyn is really very friendly. See you soon.”

“Thank you.” 

Tala approached Brooklyn slowly who has not acknowledged him up until now.

“Hi, Brooklyn, how are you?” 

Then for the first time as if coming back to reality, Brooklyn looked up at Tala with a huge child-like smile on his face.

“Hi. My name is Brooklyn, what is your name?”

Tala could not help but be shocked of how innocent the man looked, like a real child trapped in a grown-up's body.

“I am Tala, do you mind if I join you?”

“Please, come sit with me. My fort of blocks just fell down, but I can rebuild it. I am a big boy and can fix it, the nice people are very proud of me, they say I am smart for building it on my own.” 

Tala just could not get over the fact that this was once the young man that caused their blood to boil to the max, the sadistic and sly Brooklyn Masefield that caused them so much grief.

“I will help you rebuild it if you want me to.”

“Yes, please, then it can be our fort, and we can play together, trying to protect it from the cars that just want to attack it, they are very naughty.” 

Tala started to build the fort along with Brooklyn, just watching the orange haired man. 

‘Well, at least he can talk, but will he be able to remember anything at all?’

They were still busy building when Brooklyn seemed to go in a trance and just sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the wall.

“Brooklyn, are you okay?”

There came no response until Tala shook Brooklyn gently by his shoulder and then he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Brooklyn looked at Tala, again with the child-like smile on his face.

“Hi, I am Brooklyn, what is your name?”

Tala could not help but gasp at this reaction. Just a few minutes ago they were playing together, and now all of a sudden, Brooklyn acts like he is meeting him now for the very first time. 

‘What has Kai done to you, Brooklyn?’

“I want you to meet my teddy, his name is Eddy, and I love him very much.” 

Brooklyn got up and made his way over to his bed to take a seat and hold on tight to a blue coloured bear. Tala watched as Brooklyn held the bear in his hands, stroking it and murmuring to it. Tala took a seat next to him on the bed, still not knowing what to make of the whole situation. Can he even risk it asking about Kai, will he even know who he is; well, the only way to find out is if he does it now. 

“Brooklyn, I want to ask you something, okay? But if you don’t know then it is fine, do you understand?” 

“I like questions, Eddy can also answer if he knows it.” 

“Yes, he can also answer.”

Tala took deep breath, trying to get his words in order. 

“Brooklyn, do you know someone by the name of Kai?” 

Tala watched as Brooklyn kept on smiling and stroking his bear until he stopped and an expression of fear came over his face. He threw the bear onto the floor and then grabbed Tala by the front of his shirt, gripping on tight to the material, and fear clear in his eyes.

“Tala, Kai is evil, stay away from him, he is going to kill you all.”

Tala was beyond shocked; here was the real Brooklyn in front of him. He gently took hold of his wrists to remove them slowly from his shirt.

“Do you remember, Brooklyn?”

“It is what destroyed me, Tala, you have no idea what your friend is. No one is safe from the destruction of Kai and Black Dranzer.”

“Black Dranzer?”

“His sacred spirit beast.”

“Brooklyn, what happened that day in the stadium, what did you see?” 

Brooklyn turned away from Tala, and then took a deep breath to start telling what he saw that day in the funnel.

FLASHBACK

Brooklyn watched as two huge glowing red eyes and a glowing red mouth descended on him and he grabbed his head to embrace himself for whatever might come. With his eyes closed shut, he waited for any form of attack on him but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head and was confused as of where he was. He was on his knees, sitting on soil, black soil. There was nothing in sight, just a plain as far as the eye can see, no trees, stones, mountains, nothing in sight. The sky was not blue, it was red. He took a bit of soil into his one hand and let it sift through his fingers but then noticed his hand was covered in blood after the soil was out of his hand. He did the same with the other hand and the same thing happened. He heard footsteps behind him and flung around, seeing Kai standing there, with a huge Black Phoenix behind him. Kai looked like Kai but also not like him; his blue triangle tattoos are now black, his hair was black at the back, reaching to just below his shoulder, his hair at the front being grey; his eyes were glowing red, no irises or sclera’s visible. The black phoenix looked exactly like Dranzer, except the black feathers and this one had crystal blue coloured eyes. 

“What is this place, Kai, where have you taken me?” 

Kai was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Brooklyn, and finally spoke but it was a deep, almost growling voice, saying some very unsettling things that did not really make sense.

“The blood of the innocent shall water my sand

The decomposing bodies of the pure at heart shall nourish my soil

The cries of the kind-hearted shall be silenced by removing the three organs that allow their kindness:-their minds, tongues and their hearts

Those who dare to oppose the darkness will have the light ripped from their very flesh

The time for the darkness to take its rightful place and to reign over everything has finally come”

Without saying anything else to Brooklyn, Black Dranzer made its way over to Brooklyn and with a loud screech, everything exploded, and Brooklyn was back in the stadium but his mind was too shocked of everything that has just happened and his mind just repressed everything he ever knew or remembered.

END OF FLASHBACK

“I will never be the same again, Tala. Kai has destroyed me and he is going to destroy everything and everyone we ever loved and knew and there is no way of stopping him, not with that beast by his side. You are lucky that I was able to tell you what happened, please use the information to do something, even if it is just by protecting yourselves.” 

“Thanks, Brooklyn, for telling me, and I just wish there was something I could do to help you.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for me, it’s better this way, it lets me forget those horrible images, in some way I am glad my mind has shut down the way it did, but hearing Kai’s name has triggered the memories but hopefully I will return to the child I was, I cannot live my life being constantly haunted by those images. Kai is from the devil, Tala, and that makes him dangerous, very dangerous, stay far away from him, as far as you can.” 

“I’ll try, Brooklyn. I knew that by coming to you I will get some answers and I am not disappointed at all.”

“I am glad I could help.”

“I guess then I will be on my way, take care, Brooklyn.”

Brooklyn just smiled at Tala and then suddenly went back to being in some sort of a trance, the same that Tala saw earlier; Brooklyn just sat there, staring at the wall. Tala left, not waiting for another episode of Brooklyn asking him who he is, which is just too much for him to handle. Tala could not believe what Brooklyn has told him, he described Kai the exact same way he looked now, with all the black.

‘Black Dranzer, where have I heard that name before? I am sure Kai has mentioned that name before, but I just can’t seem to recall it anymore.’

Tala was so lost in thought that he did not even realise he walked right past his friends who were waiting for him. They had to call out to him a few times before he was brought out of his train of thoughts.

“So, what happened?” Tala signed and then told them of how Brooklyn really is, and everyone felt sorry for the orange haired young man, but the sympathy was quickly replaced by shock after Tala told them what had happened in the stadium and what Kai told him. As Solange was listening she suddenly remembered what she saw that night after Kai has defeated Brooklyn.

‘How could I forget about that? I will tell Tala about it when we are alone, that dark phoenix he spoke to, it might be Black Dranzer that he spoke to. It all seems to fit together.’   
The friends soon left the institute to wander a bit in London for some sightseeing and to get something to eat before they fly back to Moscow. Tyson of course was thrilled about the eating part, Hilary just had to scold him about his horrible manners. The two’s fighting was a private entertaining show to the others, just watching how Tyson and Hilary were at each other really caused some amusement for the others, seeing as both Hilary and Tyson are evenly hot headed people.

The group of friends have finally found a restaurant and were enjoying their meals. Tala has not really eaten, just playing with his food. He just could not remember where he has heard about Black Dranzer before. Tyson snorted at something Hilary has said and it was just then that Tala remembered, seeing the moment play out in front of his eyes.  
FLASHBACK

Tala and Kai were invited to a party for the night, not your regular party, but one filled with drugs and orgies. The two got separated at some point during the night but Tala finally found Kai after almost an hour of searching for him. Tala stood at the doorway, watching Kai sitting between two gorgeous women, quite a few years his senior, as they had their hands all over him as he just snorted up two lines of coke. He fell back against the couch, just enjoying the new found high. One of the women, the plum haired one, got on top of him, straddling him, starting to kiss him in his neck while the blonde haired one enjoyed the show in front of her. Kai and the woman on his lap started kissing, lust filled. Tala just could not take it anymore. Kai is high and will not get his mini-Kai at attention, no matter how horny he is. Tala gently pulled the woman off of Kai, leaving her pissed.

“Sorry, love, but Mr Hotshot here will not be able to rock your world tonight, sorry. Come on, Kai, let’s get you home.” 

Kai didn’t even hesitate and without saying anything to anyone, he just got up and let Tala lead him out the door. They were struggling out of the building, Kai hanging on Tala’s one shoulder. 

“You know what, Tala, you are my best friend, just like me. The day Black Dranzer and I take over, you will join us, be by my side.”

“Sure, Kai, I will do it, with you and that black what?”

“Black Dranzer, my companion of the dark world, the one that will conquer this pathetic planet with me, helping me take it over. We are the darkness and soon we will show it to this entire world.” 

“Sure thing, Kai but first we have to get you home. Then you can tell me all about your plans to take over the world with Black Dranzer.”

END OF FLASHBACK

Tala told everyone at what Kai said that evening.

“I didn’t make anything of it at that time because I just thought it was the drugs speaking, making him hallucinate like that, but now I see that he has known that this is going to happen. Kai is darkness and whoever this Black Dranzer is, is just as dark as Kai.”

“But are you sure Black Dranzer is just like Dranzer?”

“Positive. Brooklyn said the only difference was the colour of the feathers and the eyes. I think we have to brace ourselves for some heavy shit that will soon be going down. What I heard from Brooklyn and what I remembered, it all comes down to the same thing: something dark is about to take this world and it will all be thanks to Kai and his black phoenix.” 

“I also had a similar experience you guys.”

They all turned their attention to Solange and then she told them what she saw that night after Kai and Brooklyn’s battle.

“That settles it then, the time for the darkness to take its place has finally arrived. Now just one question, how the hell are we going to fight against something like that? No one knows what we are really up against, all I know is that my best friend has crossed over to the dark side and is planning on taking over this planet with his beast, and there is nothing I can think of on stopping that from happening.”

Solange placed a re-assuring hand on Tala’s shoulder. 

“There will be a way, my love. There always is; soon we will have the old Kai back and then everything will be back to normal, just give it time.” 

All Tala could do was smile at his girlfriend. He really wants to believe her but a major part of him knew that it is over and there is nothing they can do in bringing Kai back; his best friend died more than a month ago and no one can rise up from the dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The softly lit hotel room looked warm and serene; the only presence present in the room was that of two figures occupying the large bed. A pleasure filled scream broke the silence that moment, two bodies climaxing together as the other figure gave out a deep grunt. Kai and Cindy remained in their position, heaving heavily. Both were sitting on their knees, Cindy facing the headboard, her hands on the edge of it, and Kai behind her with his hands placed on her hips. Cindy leaned back against Kai’s chest, neither of them saying anything as they were too out of breath to say something; bodies clammy and exhausted. The two remained in that position until they could breath normally again and just collapsed onto the bed, laying and smiling at each other. 

“It feels like more.”

Kai just chuckled at Cindy. “Give me a few more minutes then we can go again.”

Now Cindy was the one chuckling. “We are going to kill each other one day, I am sure Viagra was made from your DNA.”

Kai broke out in laughter, Cindy joining him. Kai pulled Cindy closer to him and the two just held each other tightly, cherishing their time together.

“Kai, have you thought of talking to Tala and the others?” 

“Yeah, but I would rather continue avoiding that confrontation for now.”

“Why?”

“Spend enough time in their presence than you will hear for yourself. They are still in denial over what I did at the hospital, they all think something is wrong with me.” 

“But there is something wrong with you, Kai.” Cindy said in a playful tone.

“Yeah, there is, it is me loving you too much.”

Cindy started to giggle as Kai started tickling her neck with his mouth and they started wrestling each other, making turns of dominating one another. Laughter filled the room as the two lovers enjoyed playing with each other. Finally Kai succeeded in pining Cindy on her back, holding her hands pressed down onto the bed, next to her head. The two stared each other, just smiling. Kai leaned down to kiss Cindy and she gladly returned the kiss, which soon deepened into a passionate one, tongues dancing, heads moving perfectly with each other as their heads changed from side to side every now and then. With their hands laced together and bodies being filled with desire and lust, it did not take long before the two were once again engaged in another love filled love making session.

It is another three days that has already passed since Tala and the others talked to Brooklyn. Kai told Cindy to start warming up to the others, she agreed but it has not been so easy so far; all Cindy wants to do is take Ciara and disappear with Kai forever. She misses him too much during the day and night time they have to be careful to not make too much noise, she can’t even go on a picnic with Kai and Ciara as Kai is still wanted by the police. 

Tonight Solange has agreed to watch over Ciara. Cindy just told her that she wants to get away for a while, she needs some time alone to get her thoughts in order; that of course not being the truth at all. She booked a room at a hotel and Kai somehow found a way to come in, he is rather skilled in sneaking into places, for example like when visiting Cindy every night. No one, not even the security guards, has spotted anything. So far no one has the slightest idea that Kai has been visiting Cindy every night since his escape from the hospital.


	20. The warmth that left my heart

Chapter 20 – The warmth that left my heart

It is a chilly night, the brutal Russian winter coming closer and closer. Tala is driving around the city with no specific destination in mind. Brooklyn’s words kept going through his mind, over and over again; the fact that his best friend is pure evil stings deep within his heart. He always knew Kai was cruel and bad but he never thought it will be like this. He misses his best friend, his partner in crime. The X-twins are temporarily old news; the police are still out looking for Kai. Everyone has changed their opinion about their favourite blader after it became world news that Kai has killed innocent people when he escaped from the hospital. Their friends are all were worried and scared about their friend, worried of what the authorities might do to Kai. Tala knows that Kai will not go down without a fight; it is not in his nature to do something like that and that scares him the most. Kai is brutal by nature but with these new developments, no one stands a chance against Kai, not even Tala himself will be able to win against Kai.

The past few days Tala could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Somehow he knew it might be Kai; a part of him was thrilled knowing that his best friend has not forgotten him yet, but then, another part of him is scared shitless, wondering why Kai is watching him. Tala has no doubt in his mind now that Kai will not even think twice of killing him or his other friends. It is a matter of only `when`, instead of `if`. Tala started thinking of Cindy. She has been very distant since Kai escaped from the hospital. Everyone has tried to approach Cindy and tried to make her open up a bit, but she just shuts everyone out. It is rather a strange behaviour for Cindy. Usually whenever she does not feel like her old self, she usually talks to Solange, but not even her best friend could manage to get Cindy to talk. During the day Cindy disappears with little Ciara and according to Solange and the others, Cindy retires to bed early with Ciara, locking her bedroom door. Maybe it is just her way of coming to grips with what has happened to Kai. No one has mentioned anything to Cindy about what Brooklyn has told them about Kai, and Tala seriously doubts anything will good come off of it if she does find out; it will completely shatter her world.

Tala continued riding, lost in his own thoughts when his phone rang. He did not recognise the number.

“Tala speaking?” 

“Tomorrow, six PM at our warehouse where we keep our weapons. Tell no one, Tala.” And then the line went dead. 

“Kai?”

Tala suddenly felt a chill run down all along his spine. ‘That was without a doubt Kai. Why meet at the warehouse? Unless.....shit. I really hope he does not intend on killing me. Get a grip Tala. If Kai wanted to kill you he would have done it already, but then again, why should I not tell anyone?’ 

Tala then hit his own forehead. ‘Idiot. You are meeting him where we hide the killing weapons and bikes, of course I cannot dare to tell anyone. Just imagine that shit blowing up. I just have to calm down and get my head clear. This is what I wanted right? I wanted my best friend to contact me but now that he has, I am not feeling all that happy as I thought I would have; instead, I feel an incredible dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something horrible is going to happen. Maybe I should contact the other guys. I won’t mention anything but just hearing them will put my mind at ease.’ 

Tala again took his phone in his hand and first called Bryan’s phone but no answer; the same with Spencer and Ian. Tala could not help but start to panic a bit. He called their houses and everyone who answered said that they have left earlier the day and still has not returned. Now Tala was really starting to panic; this is not normal. He has learned to trust his sixth sense, not that he is gay or anything, but there is nothing wrong with a guy also sensing that something is not right. 

‘Please don’t let it be what I think it is, please, please. Whatever high power is listening to me, please don’t let Kai have Bryan, Spencer and Ian, please.’ Tala decided to go back home before he gets in a car crash for not focusing on the road.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A new day was beginning and the Bladebreakers along with Hilary were in the study. Hilary was keeping a watch over them as they were doing their tests. Ray and Tyson were busy with a science test; Max was busy with a biology one and Kenny was busy with an advanced math test. Hilary has been an excellent tutor so far and despite Tyson constantly rebelling against her teaching techniques, they all have learned a lot from Hilary and the proof is in the test results. They all have improved a lot, except for Kenny who is already a very smart boy. Despite Hilary and Tyson fighting all the time, the two have grown quite close, even developed some romantically feelings towards each other but they both are too stubborn to admit it to themselves. Ray and Max want to start playing matchmakers as soon as their exams are over. They figure that Tyson and Hilary will make a great couple seeing as both are hot-tempered and strong willed. 

Ray was the first to finish his test and lucky for him, he was excused from the study to go and do something else. Ray went to the kitchen and was very relieved to see his sister there. His heart was breaking for his sister, seeing how she was going through all of this alone. Cindy looked up and gave a small smile to her brother when she saw it was him.

“How you doing, sis? We live under the same roof but I never see you.” 

Cindy just looked at Ray and he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. “I miss him, that’s just all.” 

Ray pulled his sister into a tight embrace and just held her tight. He could clearly feel the front of his shirt becoming a little bit wet, clearly the tears coming from Cindy as she silently cried on Ray’s chest. 

“I just wish everything could have been the way it was, we all here, happy, looking forward to the future, our wedding, everything. Not this crap we are stuck with currently.”

“I know, sis, it also pains me knowing how much Kai has changed. We all have lost a very special person to us all. Kai may be alive but at the same time, he is also not alive anymore, well, at least not the Kai we knew.”

‘If only you knew how right you are, my brother,’ Cindy thought to herself. Cindy pulled away from her brother and wiped away her tears. “What do you say, the two of us with my adorable baby girl, go to the park and you teach me how to blade?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course; I have been withdrawn from you all for way too long and it is time I get myself together. You all have lost someone, not just me, so it is just selfish of me to think I can go through this alone.” 

“That’s the spirit!”

Ray hugged his sister again and then released her after holding her tight for a few seconds.

“I’ll go get Ciara’s stuff ready and meet you at the door in about a few minutes time.” 

“Cool.”

Ray watched his sister leave the kitchen and then removed his blade from his pocket to look at it but was shocked of what he saw.

“What the....?! Driger is gone!” 

Without thinking twice, Ray burst into the study, not caring that he was interrupting their tests.

“Driger is gone!” 

“What?”

“He is gone, Tyson, like in, my bit chip is blank!”

Just then Max and Tyson also reached for their blades and they too were greeted with the same thing.

“Hey, what is going on?! Dragoon!”

“Guys, what the hell is going on? Our bit beasts can’t just disappear like that! Kenny?” 

“Guys, I honestly do not know what to say. I have never heard of anything like this.” 

Hilary was clearly not in the same mood as the boys and made it very clear. “In case you have forgotten, you guys are officially busy with your tests and this interruption will not be tolerated. You can worry later about your bit-thingies.” 

“Not now, Hilary, this is much more important than those stupid papers.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

Hilary placed her hands on her hips and was getting ready to scold Tyson for all that he is worth when Cindy came walking in with Ciara in her arms. 

“What is going on? I heard you all from upstairs.” 

“Our bit-beasts are gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“As in, out of our blades and we have no idea where they are or why they are gone in the first place.” 

“Won’t Tala be able to help you guys with it; I mean he also has one of those beasts.” 

“Good idea. I’ll go call him now!” 

“Excuse me, what about your tests?” 

“Reign check, Hilary, sorry.”

Hilary just sighed and mumbled a `whatever` and just received a look of pity from Cindy.

“It really must be exhausting with all those teenage boys.” 

“You have no idea.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala was at his brother’s office when his phone rang and saw it was the Hiwatari mansion.

“Tala.” 

“Tala, it’s Tyson; we have a problem.” 

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking, Tyson.” 

“Yeah whatever, look, our bit-beasts are gone, Tala.”

This immediately caught Tala’s attention. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Mine, Ray and Max’s bit-beasts are gone, their bit chips are all blank.”

“Okay look, I don’t have Wolborg with me right now but as soon as I arrive at home, I will give you a call on whether I still have mine.”

“Thanks, Tala.” 

“Just relax, Tyson, okay?”

“Sure, I will try.”

“Good.” 

They hung up and then Tala got up. 

“I have to go but I believe you have all the necessary information.” 

“Yeah, and you know that I will carry it out exactly as you want it.” 

“I know that is why I don’t trust anyone else, but yeah, thanks, big bro. See you later.”

“See you.” Tala left and rushed for his house.

He too, saw that his Wolborg was gone. Contacting Bryan and the others will not help, seeing as he has not been able to reach them since the previous day. All these things feels very wrong to him, like everything is fitting together and will only lead to disaster, of that he is very sure. In a couple of hours he has to leave to go and meet Kai and he is certain that it will not be going smoothly. Tala called Tyson and told him that his Wolborg is also gone. In the meantime, Kenny has contacted some other bladers that they have met and befriended on the tournament and it seems that all of them are also missing their bit-beasts. This just confirms to Tala that something is coming and it is not going to be pretty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala arrived at the warehouse that is situated on the outskirts of the city but he could not spot any other vehicle. He slowly made his way into the warehouse where it was completely dark and seeing as winter is approaching, the sun sets much earlier than usual and by now the sun has already set.

“Kai!” 

“It’s so nice of you to grace us with your presence, Tala.” 

‘Us? What the hell does he mean by `us`?’ Tala walked in deeper into the warehouse. “Come on Kai, quit playing games. Put on the lights.” 

“Very well.” 

Just then the lights went on and Tala had to fight with all his self-control to keep himself calm of what he saw. In the middle of the room was Kai but he was not alone. Tied up in chairs were his three friends that he has been trying to contact since the previous day. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all tied up, with their mouths covered with duck tape. 

“What is the meaning of this, Kai?” 

“Come closer, Tala, why stand so far away? Aren’t we all your friends?” 

“Let them go, Kai, please, you don’t want to do this.” 

“And what is it exactly you think that I want to do?”

“Kai, please.” 

Tala slowly walked closer and he could finally see the new Kai. He was more muscular and toned, with his black triangles tattoos covering his cheeks, with his new hair colour and with his blood coloured eyes with a very clear red glint in them. Kai was totally dressed in black. Tala did not notice it earlier but once he did, he could not help but feel a sudden cold rush go through his body and his stomach clenching until the point of it becoming painful, for Kai was holding his axe in his hand. His three friends did not look scared which he was thankful for, and neither did they squirm. Kai was smirking as Tala walked closer until he finally came to a standstill just a few feet away from Kai.

“Please let them go, Kai.”

“Why? They are my friends too you know.”

“Please, Kai, just let them go and then we can help you with whatever you are going through.”

Kai started to laugh a very sadistic laugh. “Help me? Help me with what? This is who I am, Tala, the real me.” Kai walked to Bryan and then yanked his head back when he pulled tightly on the silver-haired Russian’s hair. “Bryan, do you know what Tala and I did for fun?” 

“Kai, don’t.”

“Why not, Tala? They are your friends and I think they deserve the truth.” Kai placed his axe next to Bryan’s throat. “Do you know how many people I have killed, decapitated, with this very same axe?” Bryan’s eyes grew wide as he realised just exactly what Kai meant by that. “Yes, my dear old friend, Tala and I are the famous X-twins, such a shame that it all had to come to an end, seeing as I have a new mission to do, but more of that later on.” 

Kai removed the axe from Bryan’s neck and then went to stand right in front of Tala. “We had some good times, all that blood, innocent blood, that we spilled on the streets of Moscow.”

Spencer and Ian also looked very shocked at what Kai has revealed. Tala clearly looked pissed. 

“Why so angry, Tala? You should be proud that our friends know who the legendary X-twins really are.” 

“What are you doing, Kai?” 

“Sending a message.” 

“And what message is that?”

Within a matter of seconds, without blinking, Kai swung his axe effortlessly and decapitated Ian. 

“That the Kai you all knew is dead and that his darker version is here to stay and to take his rightful place in this world.” Bryan and Spencer’s muffled screams filled the warehouse as Ian’s head rolled away from his body. Tala was so shocked he could not move or speak. 

“I never really liked that idiot; he was just too annoying. As for you others, I am still pondering with the idea of killing you or not. What do you say, Tala, or do you also want to have a swing at them? Your axe is there in the safe.” 

Tala was still too shocked to move. 

“Oh well, I’ll take that as a no.” 

The next person who was decapitated was Spencer.

“Kai, stop!” Tala lunged himself at Kai but he was just too slow. Kai just simply stepped out of the way and hit Tala over the head, leaving the red head unconscious on the ground. Bryan just sat quietly, watching as Kai was making his way over to him, swinging his axe from side to side.

“Next to Tala, you were my next favourite person but unfortunately I don’t feel the need to have friends around in my new life so, see you, Bryan, nice knowing you.” And then it was over with just one swing of Kai’s axe. Bryan’s head also just rolled around on the ground. Tala was still unconscious on the floor. Kai looked at Tala and smirked to himself and then just left, leaving his three headless friends’ bodies.

‘Tala will have quite some gruesome things to wake up to when he gains consciousness.’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solange, with the rest of the Bladebreakers and Cindy, were all sitting in the kitchen, eating ice-cream. It is quarter to ten the evening and the weather is already chilly but clearly not chilly enough to not eat something cold. Kenny has managed to contact all bladers that have bit-beasts, and just like Tyson and the others, all of them are missing their bit-beasts.

“What do you think, chief, any theory on it?”

“Well, I did do some research and all I could find out was some stories, legends, where they spoke of many evils that tried to take over the earth in the time the sacred spirits still ruled over earth, and whenever something like that happened, all sacred spirits joined forces to destroy whatever evil presence was threatening their planet; whether they are true, I have no idea but so far that is the only thing that makes sense.” 

“Okay, maybe, but what evil presence, unless.....”

Ray looked at everyone and they all secretly knew what he meant by his silence, all except Cindy. “Unless what, Ray?”

“Black Dranzer.” 

Cindy’s breath got caught in her throat. ‘How do they know of Black Dranzer?’ 

Cindy knew if she decides to speak of Black Dranzer as if she knows of it, they will ask questions and there is no way she is going to tell them that she has been secretly seeing Kai, so the best is to act clueless. 

“Black Dranzer? What is that?”

“Err....guys?”

“I’ll tell her, Ray.”

All attention turned to Solange as she decided that she will be the one to tell Cindy of what they heard from Brooklyn but just as she was about to start to talk, Tala came staggering into the kitchen, covered in blood. 

“Tala!” Solange immediately rushed to him and the moment she embraced him, he collapsed to his knees where he started to sob, a shocking occurrence to the other teenage boys being present. “Tala, what happened? Please baby, where are you bleeding?”

“He....he killed them, Solange, all.....all of them.”

Tears streamed from Tala’s eyes, leaving everyone even more confused.

“Who, baby, who killed who?”

Tala clutched tightly onto Solange’s shirt as he continued to sob. Tyson and the others had no idea how to react because they have never seen the mighty and powerful Tala in such a fragile condition. It was just too much for them to take.

After leaving Tala for a few minutes to just cry, he finally managed to pull himself together. He took a seat at the counter with Solange placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Kai, he killed Bryan, Spencer and Ian without showing any sign of remorse.” 

Everyone gasped at this. “You....you can’t be serious, please tell me it is not true.” 

“Sorry, Tyson but it is. Kai is a heartless killer and we will never get the old Kai back, he is dead and the faster we accept that, the faster we can find a way to kill him.” 

“What?! How can you talk about your friend like that, Tala?!"

Cindy was furious at what Tala just said but so was he because he flew up and grabbed Cindy by the shoulders and started to shake her lightly. 

“Kai is dead, Cindy! Accept it! Whoever this is, it is not the Kai we all learned to know and love! Open your eyes, Cindy, he is dead and this new Kai is a killer, an evil being that has to be destroyed!” 

“Let go me, Tala!” 

“No, not until you face reality, Cindy! Kai has to be killed, destroyed, because if we don’t, he will continue killing everyone and destroy everything we ever knew!”

“Tala, please, let me go!” 

“No, please, Cindy, you.....”

“Let. Her. Go.”

The voice that spoke sent shivers through out everyone and no one had to turn to the voice to see who it was. Kai was standing in the doorway, looking furious and the red glint in his eye was much stronger than earlier the evening.

“Now, Tala.” 

Tala finally released Cindy and then everyone turned to face Kai and gasped at the new and darker version of Kai. Cindy was the only one that was not shocked; in fact, she was pissed at Kai. 

“You killed your friends?! What the hell, Kai?!”

Kai just looked at her with no expression on his face.

“You know what, screw you, Kai.” Cindy stalked past Kai but he grabbed her by her arm. “Let go, now.” Cindy said in a very threatening voice and just glared at Kai, leaving everyone else with another shock, as how can she act like this towards Kai when she has just found out he killed his friends. “I said let go!” Cindy yanked her arm from Kai’s grip, still glaring at him. 

“We will talk about this.” 

“Go to hell.” Without saying anything else, Cindy stumped her way up the stairs. 

Kai turned his attention to everyone else in the kitchen, looking at them all with a sinister look in his eyes. They all struggled to take in the new look, the new Kai. 

“What, no greetings for your old friend?” even his voice sounded sinister, and at the same time, very mocking.

“You have some nerve showing your face here, Kai, after all you have done.”

“And what would that be, Tyson?”

“You killed people, innocent people, you heartless bastard!”

“If you don’t watch your mouth, boy, you will be next.” 

“I am not scared of you! You are a......”

“Tyson!”

Tyson could not finish his sentence because Kai grabbed Tyson by the throat in a split second, lifting him up into the air, leaving his feet dangling in the air.

“Kai, please, let him go.”

Kai paid no attention to his sister’s pleading and started pressing on Tyson’s airway, all while smirking.

“You are so annoying and that big mouth of yours, it will be the death of you very soon.”

Tyson started chocking but still Kai pressed tighter and tighter. 

“Nothing will bring me greater pleasure than to rip your airway right out of your throat but, unfortunately, that will have to wait for another day.” 

Kai tossed the half unconscious Tyson right across the room, sending him hard into the wall which knocked him out totally. Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary rushed to his side, leaving Solange and Tala to face Kai alone. Kai just smirked at the remaining two people.

“What, no hug for your dear twin brother?”

“You are not my brother.” 

“What is with everyone, why do you all keep thinking that I am not Kai? Of course it is me, who else will it be?”

“My brother will never kill innocent people.”

Kai suddenly burst out in laughter and it was a sinister laugh. Kai could not stop laughing and even started to clutch his stomach. The others did not know what to make of the whole situation. Finally Kai managed to compose himself, but only just. 

“You crack me up, sis. You think you know me, the old me? You think the old me didn’t kill innocent people? You have no idea what I did, just ask your boyfriend.” 

Kai turned his attention to Tala and the red head knew what Kai was referring to. “Isn’t that right, Tala, and don’t pretend like you don’t know what I am talking about. We worked side by side after all.” 

“What is he talking about, Tala?”

Tala did not answer Solange and just glared, with hatred in his eyes, at Kai. Kai just smirked at him, knowing that Tala will not admit that he is one of the X-twins. 

“Tala?”

“Nothing, Solange.” 

Tala sounded pissed and snapped at Solange.

“Don’t snap at me, now answer me, what is my brother talking about?!” 

“Well, while you two have a lovers’ quarrel, I have some unfinished business. Carry on with whatever pathetic things you were busy with, oh, and one more thing, if Tyson dares to say anything to me again, I will rip his jaws apart and make sure to tell him that when he wakes up.” Kai left the kitchen, everyone still in shock. Solange was confused at what Kai said about him and Tala and Tala’s attitude just added to her confusion.

Kai made his way upstairs and when he entered his and Cindy’s bedroom, he saw that she was busy packing her clothes. She saw him at the doorway but just ignored him and continued with her packing.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m leaving this awful place. I am taking my daughter and getting the hell out of here, far away from you.”

Kai approached Cindy and took hold of her wrist. “Let go of me, Kai.”

“You are not taking our daughter anywhere, and neither are you going anywhere.”

“You are not the boss of me. Now let go.”

Cindy managed to remove her wrist from Kai’s hold and immediately shoved him away from her the moment she was released from him. Kai staggered back a bit but quickly regained his composure.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on me again, Kai Hiwatari.”

Cindy sounded very pissed and Kai could not help but get turned on by her feistiness but he knew now was not the ideal moment to get horny.

“Don’t push me again.” 

“Or what?! You going to kill me like you killed your friends, like you killed those people at the hospital?!” 

Kai just glared at Cindy, not saying anything.

“I am taking my daughter and we are getting away from here as far as possible and don’t you even dare think of following us, because I will unleash hell on you, Kai. You may be all dark and evil and powerful, but nothing compares to a mother protecting her young.”

“How can you even think that I will harm you and Ciara?” 

“How can I not think it, Kai?! You killed three of your friends for goodness’ sake! You guys were close friends and you just killed them, removing them from life like they were just mere cockroaches you were exterminating, so what is to say that you will not do the same to both me and your daughter? Buy yeah, whatever, if you don’t mind, I would like to finish packing so that I can get out of here.”

Cindy turned around to go back to her closet to fetch more clothes but that is when Kai snapped. He took hold of Cindy by her left upper arm which was a wrong move on his part, for Cindy immediately retaliated where she grabbed hold of his neck with her free hand and started clenching her hand. The two glared at each other but neither was submitting to the other; Kai could feel his airways beginning to tighten under Cindy’s grip but he will not show her weakness. He could see in her eyes that she was serious about what she said and the look in her eye reminded him of when a tiger gets ready to attack and kill its prey, and right now he felt like her prey as she continued tightening her grip on his neck. He knows Cindy will only release when he releases her arm, but who knows what she will to do to him once he lets go of her.

‘Ah, what the hell, I would much rather prefer her kicking my ass, as to me fainting like a weak ass just because she closed off my airways.’

Kai finally released his grip on Cindy’s arm and he thought that she would do the same but he was sadly mistaken. A sneer appeared on her face and she increased her pressure and Kai started to choke. He took hold of her wrist with both of his hands but was shocked at how strong his fiancée really was. Kai could feel he was becoming light headed but somehow could not manage to pry Cindy’s hands from his neck, despite him using both his hands, and Cindy only using one hand. The sneer remained on her face.

“What’s the matter, my love? Feeling a little light headed? Just a bit longer and I might succeed in killing the all powerful Kai Hiwatari. What joy that would bring to the world.” 

Kai could not help but flinch at what Cindy just said. Who is this person in front of him? Surely this can’t be the woman he loves, or is he the one that has changed her so much? No, that can’t be it. She is just a mother doing whatever is necessary to protect her child. Kai has heard so many stories of how the most kind-hearted women turned into absolute dangerous and unstable human beings just to protect their children, and clearly Cindy has turned into one of those people.

Cindy looked insane with hatred and this all towards the man she loves with her whole heart, soul, body and mind, but no one, not even Kai, will hurt her or her daughter, even if it means that she has to kill Kai with her own bare hands, she will do it.

“Cindy....let...go.” Kai managed to speak although it was difficult due to lack of air.

“Why, so that you can hurt me and my daughter? I don’t think so.”

“Pl....please....Ci....ndy.” 

Cindy was in turmoil over whether she should let go or not, but after looking into Kai’s eyes a bit longer, she finally decided to release Kai, which he secretly was very grateful for. He might kill his best friend without thinking twice but there is no way he will ever be able to hurt Cindy, no matter what she does. Kai coughed while rubbing his neck, all while still looking right into Cindy’s eyes, and she looking right back into his, still with the sneer on her face. She was not done with him yet. She is going to make it crystal clear to Kai that she is not just anyone and that he can’t mess with her like he does with everyone else.

“Bastard,” is all she said before she lunged at Kai, sending them both to the ground. She immediately started hitting him with her fist, giving Kai no chance of defending himself.   
“Bastard.....you will....not hurt.....me or....my daughter!” 

Cindy was yelling between the punches. All the hurt, sadness, longing and all other emotions that she had kept inside, finally started surfacing and was now taking control of Cindy’s thinking, sending her into a fit of rage. She again grabbed Kai around the neck, but this time with both of her hands, and Kai could see and feel the rage inside of her. He finally decided that it is time to start defending himself. He then also grabbed Cindy around her neck and applied the same pressure she was applying to his neck. The harder she pressed, the harder he pressed. The two lovers glared at each other, faces becoming red and both of them starting to feel light-headed. Cindy was sitting on top of Kai while he was laying flat on his back. Cindy knew she will not be able to hold on much longer and what will happen when she faints before Kai does? He can easily take Ciara and disappear forever. That thought alone made Cindy to immediately release Kai and the look of rage disappeared from her eyes and was replaced with that of fear. Kai also released his grip and was confused by the look of fear in her eyes.

“Finally realised you are no match for me, Cindy?” 

“Go to hell.” 

Cindy got off of Kai and stood up which Kai soon followed. Cindy moved away from him and went to stand in front of the window, just staring out of it without saying a word. Kai wanted to approach her but was stopped by a sudden burst of very strong emotions inside of him, hateful and raging emotions inside of him that he has never felt before, and he just knew something was very wrong. It almost seems like all the emotions are being felt towards Cindy and Kai knows he will never ever have such strong hateful emotions towards her, which means, she is in danger.

“Cindy!”

Cindy suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kai yell her name and when she turned to face him, she was pulled away from the window and threw against the wall with great force, removing the air from her lungs. She struggled to get up as Kai was making his way to her. When he reached her, he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall. Cindy was confused of why he was suddenly acting like this and then she saw that Kai’s eyes were closed and his forehead was furrowed, like he was in some sort of internal battle.

“Kai?” 

Cindy called is name in a gentle manner but she did not get any response. Instead, Kai started shaking his head from side to side, confirming to Cindy that Kai was indeed in some sort of internal commotion, with whom, she would rather not want to find out now. 

“Kai, baby, can you hear me?” Still no response from Kai. He held her against the wall and Cindy then heard the low growling sounds coming from Kai and this scared her shitless.   
One moment Cindy was up against the wall, and the next she was released, with Kai staggering away from her while clutching his head. Kai dropped to his knees and then started yelling. 

“What are you doing to me?!” 

Cindy didn’t know whether she should dare approach Kai or go and call for help, not that anyone will really be of any use. 

“Kai?”

Cindy also went down onto her knees and slowly crawled towards Kai, whose back was facing her. She reached him and gently placed her hand on his left shoulder and this caused Kai to suddenly snap his head towards her, eyes wide open. Cindy yelped when she saw Kai’s eyes. They were completely black and it was clear that he was possessed. Cindy fell backwards, just staring at Kai in utter shock. Kai managed to say two words in a very deep growling voice and she heard it clearly. 

“Cindy, run!”

She didn’t need to be told twice and as quickly as she could, she got on her two feet and stormed out of the room, heading downstairs as fast as she could.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“He is waking up you guys.” 

“Finally! Are you okay, how are you feeling, Tyson?”

Tyson sat upright, rubbing his head where he hit the wall. “Man, it feels like I hit a wall.” 

“Err, you kind of did, dude, don’t you remember?” 

Tyson looked at Max with a confused look and then it was like a light bulb went on in his head. “Kai, that bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him! He is going to wish he.....” 

Tyson tried to get up but Ray and Max held him down.

“Don’t you even think about it, Rambo. You are no match for Kai.” 

“Thanks for the confidence, guys.” 

“They are right, Tyson.” 

Tyson looked up at Tala who was leaning against the counter with a towel around his neck, a blood covered towel. 

“Kai will rip you apart without breaking a sweat. It will be wise to stay away from him, all of you, and don’t think you will be able to take him on because none of you can.”

“Oh yeah, I will show you, Tala. I can take Kai on, any place, anytime and anywhere.”

“Stop being an idiot, Tyson. Bryan, Spencer nor Ian could take on Kai, and they were much stronger than you.”

Tala immediately felt dreary the moment he realised that he talked about them like they were not there anymore, which is the truth after all.

“Kai is very dangerous now, and I know for a fact he is much stronger than all of us combined. He threw you against the wall like you were a piece of ragged cloth, so don’t try and be a hero because you will pay dearly for it, and sadly you will pay with your life.”

“But what the hell are we suppose to do now, Tala? Just sit around and wait for Kai to kill us off one by one?”

“No but doing something irrational like confronting him will not go down so smoothly. Just keep clear of him, that’s all and I know it sounds impossible seeing as he came in here but that is all we can do now.”

“Where is Kai anyway?”

“No idea. He just said that he has some unfinished business and then just disappeared, so who knows where he could be. As long he is not here with us, I couldn’t care less.”

Ray and Max supported Tyson until he reached the counter so that he could take a seat. Solange and Hilary was busy making tea for everyone to calm their nerves, while Kenny was busy on his laptop, trying to find more information on why everyone’s bit-beasts all have disappeared. Tala returned to being silent and just looked as Solange and Hilary softly conversed with each other. Kai will probably feel very satisfied knowing that he caused some tension between his sister and his best friend. Solange has been slightly pissed at Tala, continuously demanding by what her brother meant by `Tala being by his side`. Tala will never be able to tell her that he and Kai are the deadly X-twins; she will never forgive him and that is something he can’t live with, Tala would much rather keep the truth from her for both his and her own good. Tala could not take his eyes off of Solange but that all changed when he, and the rest, all heard Cindy screaming Tala’s name and then she came rushing into the kitchen, all pale and breathless. Tala and Ray were the first two by her side.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It...is...Kai.” 

Cindy struggled to catch her breath and just pointed to upstairs and just then a horrible scream reached their ears and it was clear that it was Kai and he sounded like he was in horrible pain. Tala and Cindy bolted up the stairs, the others close behind them. Tala and Cindy reached the doorway to her bedroom at the same time and both were greeted with a horrible sight, something they never thought they will ever witness. There stood Kai, blood running from his arms, pitch black eyes staring at them but that was not the shocking thing; it was his huge black wings coming out of his back, the tips almost reaching the roof. The others finally reached the doorway and they all gasped when they saw Kai. Kai tilted his head slightly to the side to observe them all and just snarled at them. With that he turned around, walked to the doors of the balcony, opened it and just took off into the night sky. Cindy leaned against the doorframe and just slid down. Ray, Solange and Hilary reached out to her first, trying to help her to stand up. Tala walked into the room and headed straight for the balcony where Kai just flew out of. Tyson, Max and Kenny also just looked around in the room, all too shocked to take in what they just witnessed. Ray and Solange managed to carry Cindy to her bed where they placed her after Hilary removed the luggage and clothes from the bed. Cindy was very pale and shaking. Hilary rushed down stairs to get her some sugar water. Tala came back in and just looked at everyone.

“What was that thing? It definitely was not Kai.”

“I am not sure, Ray, but whatever it was, is just the start of whatever is coming. I have a feeling that it will only be a matter of time before we find out what is going on, and I am sure none of us is going to like it.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours have already passed and thanks to the tea that Hilary and Solange made, everyone seemed to have fallen asleep peacefully, despite the events of earlier. Everyone except Cindy, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, on the soft carpet, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She was too horrified to close her eyes, no matter how tired she felt. Every time she closed her eyes, she sees Kai with his black eyes and wings, and it hurts like hell. 

‘Was this part of him being the new darker version, but if it was, why hasn’t he mentioned anything, did Kai even know that this will happen to him? Some part of me wants to see him but the other part is just too terrified, knowing that Kai is no longer the same. What does this all mean? Oh Kai, where are you my love, what is happening to you?’   
Cindy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doors to the balcony open and she immediately froze out of fear. She could not see who or what it was that came walking in slowly, because it was dark, she could just make out a silhouette, and luckily it did not have wings, which brought some sort of relief to her nerves. Cindy did not dare make a move until she was certain of whom it was.

“Cindy?”

It was Kai, there was no doubt about it, but still Cindy refused to move. Kai saw her at the foot of the bed on the carpet; his eyes were well adapted to the dark. He called her name again but she did not reply. Kai crouched down but did not approach her. He could see that she was awake and looking straight at him.

“Stay where you are.”

Cindy slowly got up and went to switch on the light by the bedside. She saw that Kai was without the black eyes and black wings and looked like his normal dark-self. Kai regained is stance and the two just looked at each other.

“I am sorry for what happened earlier.” 

“What was that, Kai?”

“Black Dranzer taking control of my body.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I just can’t leave you and let’s just say, we had stuff to do, but to me, you are much more important, and he got pissed.”

“What stuff?” 

“Nothing to worry about now; did he hurt you?”

“Not physically.” 

Kai looked at Cindy, indicating that she elaborates more.

“Just mentally, you know, the wings and crap; that is not something I thought I would ever see my fiancé have you know.”

Kai couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I am really sorry about that.” Kai made a move to walk closer to Cindy but stopped when he saw Cindy tense up.

“Please, Kai, just stay where you are, please.”

“Cindy, I will not hurt you, I promise.” 

“Just please, please, Kai.”

“No, Cindy. You will have to get use to the new me because I don’t intend on letting you go, ever. I want you by my side, you and our daughter.” 

Kai moved closer to Cindy and before she could jump onto the bed to escape Kai, he caught her arm and pulled her closer to him, but not as aggressive as she had expected. He held her in a close and secure embrace and she just melted into his touch, the familiar warmth and scent, memories and emotions flooding back. Kai placed a soft kiss on her head and she turned to look into his eyes.

“It is still me, Cindy, I told you. Just close your eyes and let me prove to you that it is still me.”

Cindy closed her eyes and then felt Kai’s lips on hers and before she knew it, she was totally lost in the passionate kiss; the kiss that once again proved to her, that despite being a darker person, it is still her Kai, her one and only. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, prepared to give her whole body and soul to Kai to do with whatever he wanted to, and all Kai wants to do is prove his love to her, and also that she never has to mistrust him.

While the others were fast asleep, the two lovers were rekindling their love for each other, a love that will overcome anything and a love that no amount of darkness will ever be able to destroy, because it is much stronger than the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun’s rays are slowly making their way into the sky, a clear indication of a new day approaching. The temperatures are a couple of degrees below freezing point, but at least nothing too extreme, not yet anyway. Winter is still too come and then the temperature will be far below the freezing point, brutal and unmerciful for anyone caught without inner heating or any warm clothes on. Winter has its advantages though, for all the lovers as they have the perfect excuse to snuggle close to each other every opportune moment they get, unfortunately, for a certain couple that will not be the case.

Cindy is sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard and covered with the covers as she is watching Kai getting dressed. They have not had any sleep until now, due to their activities, which included making love, talking, and then making love again, and the last hour or so, they just lay close, snuggling close to each other to just enjoy each other’s company.

“Will I see you tonight?”

Kai has finished putting on his leather pants. He walked over to Cindy and placed a kiss on top of her head before looking deep into her eyes, the same as her brother’s eyes. 

“Of course, just try to not miss too much.”

Cindy playfully punched his arm. “You really are cocky, you know that right.”

Kai just smirked. “It comes with the territory, love. You don’t like?”

“I guess that I just have to get use to it, don’t I?” 

Kai nodded with his usual smirk. Cindy could just roll her eyes and muttered ‘thought so’ which Kai easily caught. Kai proceeded to put on his shirt, shoes, and lastly his black fingerless gloves. His whole black attire just fit him perfectly; black really suits him, it compliments him and his new side, and it also drives Cindy crazy with desire. She could feel herself getting very aroused once more when she just stared at him, lost in thoughts and feelings of lust. Kai watched her, finding it very amusing that she could still just stare at him like a love sick 12 year old teenage girl. He couldn’t help but chuckle and this brought Cindy back to reality and she caught Kai looking at her with that amusing look in his eyes.

“What?”

“I should ask you that. You are looking at me as if I am something you want to devour.” 

Cindy snorted but Kai was right, she did want to devour him. “So what if I am?” 

Now Cindy was the one to smirk and Kai just quirked an eyebrow. “What do you to intend to do about it?”

Cindy pushed back the covers and revealed her naked body and Kai could also feel himself getting aroused all over again just by the sight of his one and only love. She stood on her knees on the mattress so that she can be at the same level as Kai and looked deep into his eyes. “Come closer and I will show you,” she said in a very seductive voice, one she knew Kai can never resist, no matter how hard he tried. 

Kai leaned closer and before he knew it, their lips met, and at once, Cindy took the role of the dominating one, surprising Kai, but before he could get totally lost in her taste and touch, she pulled away, leaving him with a very confused look on his face, and also a very uncomfortable hard-on. 

“And now, I thought you wanted to devour me?” 

Cindy still smirked and then whispered against his lips, “Wait till tonight.” She pulled away completely and they both just smirked. 

“Bloody tease.” 

“Your tease, lover boy.”

Kai sat down on the bed and took Cindy’s hands in his and turned serious.

“We will get through this, and then we can finally start the life that we both deserve, and the best part is that we will start it together. I just need some time to sort out some things and then it can all begin.” 

“You promise?”Kai nodded. “Soon, Black Dranzer and I will be in our rightful place and then you will be by my side, as we control this world, making it a better place.” 

Cindy turned away from Kai, an uneasiness taking over. Kai took her by her chin gently and turned her to look at him again.

“What is wrong?”

“Kai, do you really have to do this, I mean take over the world, change it?”

“It is necessary. The human race is in chaos, forever destroying everything. They need to be controlled and do what they were created for.”

“And what is that exactly?” 

“To serve and to guard this planet, not to destroy it; there will be some changes though. Instead of serving the light like it was intended, they will serve the dark, and those who oppose will simply be slaughtered.”

The way Kai said it, sent shivers through out Cindy’s whole body; to her, it sounded like Kai was talking about a game that he plays on a computer, but instead, it is real life, and she is not sure whether she will be able to stand by and watch as he and this Black Dranzer slaughter millions and millions of innocent people, because there will be many who will oppose the dark side.

“Cindy, it is necessary, believe me; this world needs order and who better than someone who has the power to change it all? Black Dranzer and I will make it a perfect organised place to live in, to raise our family in.” 

Cindy pulled away from Kai and got up with the covers wrapped tightly around her body. She walked over to the window, watching as the sun was slowly making its way up into the sky. Kai looked at her and sighed. He too got up and embraced Cindy from behind, both just standing there in silence, looking at the new dawn approaching.

“Cindy, I know it sounds cruel but you will see in the end that I was right and there will be a definite change in this world and it will be for the better.”

“Better for who, Kai? The bad guys? Those who are already living in and loving the dark side, or for the whole world?”

Kai turned Cindy around to face him and cupped her face gently between his hands. “Just trust me, Cindy, it will be for the best. It won’t be long then we will have taken control, and then the two of us can be together without worrying about anyone seeing us; we won’t have to meet in secret anymore. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

Cindy sighed and just nodded her head. “Just promise me one thing, Kai, that no matter what happens, that you will never stop loving me and our daughter.” 

Kai took Cindy into a tight embrace and just held her tight against his body, his breathing in Cindy’s left ear sending jolts of electricity through her body, which immediately intensified when he spoke softly into her ear. “I promise, Cindy; I promise to love you and our daughter for as long as I live, and even in death I will continue loving you both. I have said it before and I will say it again: no amount of darkness will ever stop me from loving you and our daughter.” 

Cindy felt her heart skip a few beats at those words and just pulled him tighter into the embrace.

They soon had to let go because it was time for Kai to leave. The others will be up and they would want to come and check on Cindy to make sure if she was okay. 

“I will see you tonight okay?”

“I can’t wait.”

Kai placed his hand on top of her left breast where her heart is situated. His hand started to glow a faint red and Cindy could feel warmth inside of her.

“This warmth will remain in you and it will be a clear indication of my life force; it’s nothing harmful so you can relax my love. It is just to let you know I am always around, and when it becomes a slight bit tingling, it will mean I am on my way. Now you will always know that I am alright.” 

“And if I don’t feel it?” 

“Then I am dead.” 

Kai just had to chuckle at Cindy’s shocked face. “Which will not happen so relax, Cindy; you better get use to that warmth because it will be there for a long, long time.” 

Cindy kissed Kai passionately, showing her appreciation for what he just gave her.

“I have to go but I will see you tonight.”

“Bet your ass you will.”

One last kiss was shared between the two before Kai disappeared into the dawn. Cindy touched her chest and just smiled as she felt the warmth decrease a bit but she could still feel it. She has a lot to process. Kai was not clear on how long it will be before the take-over is going to start, so she has to start accepting that she will soon be by the side of the ruler of the earth.

‘My Kai, when we first met, I never even would have dreamed of you becoming the one and only leader of this world, and at such a young age. Life really is full of surprises, but exciting all the same. It would have been nice to know that if I had any enemies, I just could have them killed, just like that, but luckily I do not have enemies and neither do I want any enemies. I miss you already but luckily tonight is less than 24 hours away, so until then, I can keep myself busy.’

Cindy smiled at herself and then went to her en-suite bathroom to get freshened up and go and see how her daughter is doing. She may not have slept at all last night, but she did not feel tired at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson was the last to wake up, as usual. The others were all in the kitchen busy having breakfast but they all looked as if they did not get a lot of sleep the previous night, and who can blame them. Seeing your former team mate and friend with black wings is not an image to take too lightly. Tala was not with them as he left early to go and report the murder of Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Spending the night with Solange has helped him overcome the shock and now that his mind is cleared, he can make a proper statement to the police, although it pains Tala knowing that he has to turn his back on his best friend, if Kai can still be classified as that.

Miguel spent the night at his girlfriend’s place and will only return later on during the day; Alec and Mila had to fly out to Kiev for a meeting that could not be postponed or cancelled but they are already on their way back to Moscow and will land in about an hour’s time. Voltaire is back in Japan and will have to stay there for about a week and it is unfortunately very necessary for him to be there. 

The breakfast table was very quiet, no one really being in the mood to talk. Cindy was also with them, along with Ciara, and she looked fine and very relaxed, which the others kind of found strange but neither thought it to be wise to raise their opinions now on the matter. 

“Solange, Hilary, do you two ladies feel like joining me in some shopping later on?”

“Sure, why not. I think we all need it anyway. What about you boys, any plans?” 

“Not really.” 

Ray just sighed and Cindy decided to help them all get in a better mood. “Guys, sulking around all day will not help, Kai will definitely not do the same for you, that I can promise you. I have made peace with the situation, and if I can do it, all of you can also. Try to forget about last night and just try to move on, and who knows, maybe, just maybe, Kai might turn back to his old self and then you will anyway be forced to forget all that has happened so far.” 

Cindy knew she was feeding them a bunch of crap but anything will do right now to get them out of their funk. She is in a good mood and she is not going to allow their depressing mood get her down, so if she has to lie to them a bit then so be it. Cindy realised that she is slowly starting to sound more and more like Kai. She touched her heart and could still feel the warmth inside and this brought a smile on her face. 

“I guess you are right but it is very difficult, Cindy; he killed three of his friends and then he turned into that thing. It is just a bit too much to process at the moment, but your optimism is appreciated.”

“I know, brother, but just try at least, otherwise you all are just going to make yourselves sick.”

“Alright, no more sulking. Whatever happens from now on will not get us down and we all will carry and support one another and we will stick together and just try our best to stay positive.”

“That’s the spirit, Max! Why don’t you boys join us on some shopping, it will do you all good.” The boys all just dead-panned at Cindy’s suggestion and the girls had to laugh at this.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While the spirits of the youngsters were in high hopes at the Hiwatari mansion, the same could not be said with Tala. He just gave his statement to the police about how he witnessed the murder of his three friends. Tala gave the location of where their bodies were, but before he went to the police, he drove out there to gather all the evidence of the X-twins like the bikes and the axes. He loaded everything on his truck and hid it somewhere until the investigation is over and then he will return everything to the safe. The safe he could not move, well not on his own anyway, and tried to cover it with old ragged material and hopes it does not draw too much unnecessary attention, but the officers will most definitely spot it.

Right now a few police officers are on their way to the location where the bodies of Bryan, Spencer and Ian are situated. Soon it will be all over the news that once again, Kai Hiwatari, has murdered three innocent people and the world will hate him even more than they already do, but Tala had to do it. He owes it to the families of his friends, which have not yet been notified of their murders. Tala has told Solange that he has to tell the police and she agreed that it was for the best, despite it being her brother. It is difficult for all of Kai’s loved ones as no one could ever imagine Kai turning into this horrible monster; it is still so unreal to all of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past noon. Tala came driving through the gates of the Hiwatari mansion and his heart felt very heavy. Mila and Alec are back and probably have already been informed of what their son has done, and to be honest, Tala is not in the mood to see them, and it is not out of disrespect, but because he is emotionally drained. The whole morning has been full of questions, some were asked over and over again, and then he had to deal with the family members of his three murdered friends, so quite frankly, Tala just can’t take any crying anymore today.

He walked in and could already feel the heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere hanging in the air. He went to the living room and found Alec, Mila, Miguel and Solange just sitting there, comforting each other. They did not even notice Tala, so the red head decided to give them some privacy. He went looking for Cindy to see how she was doing. He first went up to Ciara’s room and when he came in, he gasped when he saw she was breastfeeding and quickly turned to leave but it was too late; Cindy saw him and called him in. At least she was modest and kept herself covered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just burst in like this.” 

“It’s okay, Tala, at least I am not exposed.”

Tala gave a nervous laugh and then walked over to Cindy and Ciara. “How are you holding up?”

“There is no use in pondering over what Kai has done, Tala. It is in the past and there is nothing we can do about it; all we can do now is focus on the future.” 

Tala was more than surprised about Cindy’s attitude. Last night she was a mess, but today she looks so at peace. What happened that made her feel so calm and relaxed.

“I guess you are right but it still hurts like hell.” 

“I know, and it will hurt as long as we allow it to hurt. I have made peace with the fact that the Kai we all knew in the beginning has died, and there is no getting him back. I mourned his death but it is over now. There is a new Kai and we just have to accept it.”

“I guess.”

Tala took a seat on the soft carpet and just looked at how beautiful little Ciara is, completely unaware of the horrors that are taking place all around her, all thanks to her father. Tala then looked at Cindy and he could swore that he saw her glowing, radiating happiness, but it is probably all the stress that is getting to him. The two friends talked for some time more until Ciara fell asleep, and then they headed down stairs to meet the Hiwatari family.

By the time it was five ‘o clock the evening, the news has spread like a wild fire that Kai Hiwatari has murdered three more people, shocking everyone all over again. Alec and Mila was not upset with Tala about him going to the police; they also agreed that it was the right thing to do because it is what those three young men deserve, that their killer is brought to justice. The families of the three murdered young men were all devastated, not just by their murder, but also by who did it and how Kai killed them, although they were not angry with the Hiwatari family; it was not their fault at all. They just could not believe that Kai would do something like this, so horrible and so gruesome. 

Tala had to get away from everyone for a while. It was all just becoming too overwhelming for him; all the crying and questions, he just could not handle it anymore. That is why he decided to take a walk beside the river, hoping that the sounds of the water will bring some sort of peace to his mind. It was already dark by the time he went for a walk, despite it not even being seven o’ clock. Tala knows that walking alone is very dangerous, knowing that Kai might jump him any moment, but the way he feels now, he actually wishes that it does happen; then at least he will be released from this emotional torment he is going through. The red head found a place to sit down and just sat there, listening to the sound of the water flowing by him. He did not notice that he was being followed the whole way, until he heard the footsteps stop just a few feet away from him. 

“You know it is dangerous walking alone on your own, my dear old friend.”

Tala did not even feel shocked or scared when he heard Kai’s voice behind him. “If you want to kill me, just do it already, Kai, I don’t care anymore.”

Tala heard Kai walking closer and was surprised when his friend took a seat next to him. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Very soon, all this chaos will be in order, and I want you to be part of that order.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your heart is dark, but unfortunately, it is also light, which angers me a bit. Forget the light side, Tala, and cross over to the dark side, where you can become powerful and get everything you have ever wanted. On the dark side, you can have so much control over so many things, all you have to do is join me.” 

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Then you can send my regards to Bryan and the others. You have two hours to decide, Tala. We will meet at the park that is closest to my house, and do come alone. I wouldn’t want to slaughter anyone else of your friends, not yet anyway.” 

With that, Kai stood up and just disappeared, leaving Tala alone with a very difficult decision.

‘If I join Kai, my life will be spared; I will be able to do what I want, decapitate people as much as I want to....no! I can’t be that person anymore! The X-twins are over. But if I join him, I have a chance to save the others, I can prevent Kai from killing them. What did Kai exactly mean by there will be order, what is he planning? I am certain Black Dranzer is part of it. I know what the right thing is, but do I really want it? I do miss my friend; however, do I miss him enough to corrupt my soul completely?’ 

Tala continued sitting by the river bank for another half an hour, lost in his thoughts, before heading back to the Hiwatari’s. Maybe after he talked to Solange, he will be able to come to a decision, one that will forever change his life, no matter which one he chooses.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala came walking in through the front door of the Hiwatari mansion just as Hilary hit Tyson over the head with a text book. Kenny and Max came running after Hilary to prevent her from hitting Tyson but were too late. Tala burst out laughing as Tyson started to nurse his head, and this act alone made the decision for Tala; there was no need to talk to Solange anymore. He is going to join Kai, if only to save all these innocent friends of him so that they can have more moments like this instead of fearing for their lives, and eventually being killed before they even started to live their adult lives.

Tala left the four friends, Max and Kenny preventing Hilary and Tyson from going at each other’s throats again. Solange and Ray were in the living room, along with Cindy and Ciara, all with smiles on their faces, no doubt about Tyson and Hilary. Tala took a seat next to Solange and they immediately embraced each other. 

“You okay?”

“All is better now.” 

Tala gave her a re-assuring smile and she believed him, for now anyway. If there is one thing Solange has learned, that is to read Tala, and right now, she knew something was up and she is going to find out what it is. 

“Where are the old people?”

Solange nudged Tala in his ribs, but he just laughed off. “They are out for a dinner meeting, they will be back around midnight, and Miguel is at his girlfriend’s place and we will probably see him only tomorrow morning. So, what are we going to do tonight?” 

“I have no idea, well, if it was up to Hilary, she would tell us that we have more than enough school work to keep us busy with, but to tell you the truth, there is no way in hell I am doing any educational stuff this time of the night.”

“Why don’t you go visit Mariah?”

“I would but she has plans with her family for the evening.”

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it, so I guess I will just be with you guys, how boring.” Ray snickered as Solange threw him with one of the cushions from the couch. 

“Well, I can’t stay long.” 

“Why not, Tala?”

“I have......”

“Hilary, stop hitting me! I didn’t eat your damn cookies!”

“I know you did! You are worse than a vacuum cleaner and a caterpillar crossed!” Everyone laughed as Tyson and Hilary went on with their fighting.

“What’s that about anyway?”

“Hilary’s parents sent her some cookies that her grandmother made, but somehow they all disappeared and now she thinks Tyson ate them all.”

“Well, did he?”

“Who knows, he eats everything else he sees, so why not that? He eats so much that he probably didn’t even realise he was eating her cookies.”

“Tyson, Tyson, Tyson.” Tala said while shaking his head from side to side, chuckling. 

“You were saying, my love. Where are you going later?”

“Oh, yeah, I have an appointment.” 

“With?”

“What’s with the questions, Solange?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.” Cindy and Ray immediately felt a change in the atmosphere.

“Curious, jealous or mistrusting?” 

“Excuse me?!” Solange got up and turned to face Tala with her hands on her hips. “What the hell is that suppose to mean?!”

Tala realised his mistake and was quick to try and correct it. He quickly got to his feet and took her into his arms. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Like hell you didn’t. Let go of me.” 

Solange removed Tala’s arms from around her and then walked out of the living room, very pissed.

“Dude, just go after her; we have enough chaos in the house already with Tyson and Hilary.”

“No need telling me twice.” Tala hurried after Solange and was surprised at how fast she was going; she was already half way up the stairs.

She was just about to go into her room when Tala finally caught up with him. 

“Go away, Tala.” 

“No. Look, I am sorry for saying those things.”

“Whatever.” Solange opened the door to her room and went in, and when she was just about to close the door in Tala’s face, he held it with his hand. 

“Go away!” 

“No, not until we talk this out.”

Tala pushed the door open completely and only after he was inside, did he close the door. Solange paid no attention to him and went to sit on her bed, Tala taking the chair at the window that she placed there so that she can always look out of the window when she did not want to go sit outside onto the balcony.

“I know you are not jealous, Solange, it is just you caught me off guard with your questioning; you never did it before.” 

Solange sighed. “When you came, I immediately saw something was off with you, that’s the only reason why I was asking. So, what is going on?”

Tala stood up and went to stand in front of the window, staring outside. ‘Should I tell her? That was my intention in the beginning but now, I am not so sure anymore.’ 

“Tala, what is going on?”

“Solange, if you were given a choice between good and evil, which will you choose?”

“Good of course.” 

“But what if choosing the good means that all your loved ones, including yourself, will be slaughtered, but if you choose the evil, then you can save them all?” 

Solange stood up and walked over to Tala and embraced him from behind. “Why do I get the feeling that you and Kai had met up?” 

Tala just had to smirk at this. “Your intelligence continues to shock me, miss Hiwatari.” 

She just had to laugh. Tala turned around so that he can look into the eyes of his lover. “I am right, am I?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you choose already?” Tala just nodded.

“I am guessing that you took the offer where no one of us has to be killed?”

Again the red head just nodded.

“Oh, my love,” Solange took Tala and hugged him tightly which he gladly returned.

“I have to meet him soon to give him my answer. I know it is not the right choice, but what else can I do?”

“I know, and I support you all the way. We will all see him in an.....”

“No, Solange, not we, only me. Kai made it clear that if anyone comes with me, he is going to kill them, no matter who it is; that is why I am going alone.”

“But, Tala, what if....” 

“He kills me? He would have done it already, so don’t worry, okay?” 

Tala kissed her on her forehead and the two just held each other for a while.

“Just be safe; that is not my brother anymore, well, not the old one anyway.” 

“I know, but yeah, let’s go downstairs and see who have won the battle between Hilary and Tyson.” 

“Those two should just hook up already and bang the shit out of each other; it is so obvious they both lust for each other, everyone else can see it except those two.” 

“Maybe they need some help, some pushing into the right direction.” 

“Now that sounds like a good idea. I am going to need Cindy’s help with the cunning on this one; this is going to be so cool.” 

“I am almost too afraid to ask what you are planning.” 

“You’ll see.” 

Tala could tell by just the look in Solange’s eyes that she is planning something wicked, which will work in the end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solange kissed Tala goodbye and watched as he drove off. There is no way she is going to allow him to face her brother alone. She called all the others, except Cindy, and told them to come with her, and that she will explain everything on the way. She did not want to tell Cindy because she already had to endure so much from Kai and didn’t want to put more on Cindy. Tala made the mistake of telling her where he is suppose to meet Kai, and Solange was heading for the park. 

Kai was already in the park, waiting for Tala. He saw the car approaching and soon he stood face to face with his friend.

“I thought I told you to come alone.”

“I did.”

“Really?”

Kai indicated to where Solange’s car parked and the two young men watched as everyone got out of the car. 

“Bloody hell.”

“I take it my sister followed you then.” 

“Kai, please, don’t harm them, please. Look, I have made up my mind and I am going to join you, no questions asked, but please just don’t hurt them.” 

Kai stood with his arms crossed and he almost looked very bored. He didn’t say anything and watched as the four males and two females slowly approached them

“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t have come; this is Kai we are talking about, you know the one who have killed 12 people so far.” 

“Relax, Kenny, we will be fine, just trust me.”

“I’ll try, Solange.” 

The six finally arrived at where Tala and Kai was standing, the light of the park lamps giving them some illumination. 

“What are you doing here, Solange?” 

Solange ignored her boyfriend and just looked at Kai.

“What?”

“Nothing, just taking another good look at the person who were once my brother, but not anymore.” 

“Too bad. I believe Tala asked you a question: what are you doing here?”

“Protecting my boyfriend.”

This caused Kai to snort. “You and who, these jokers?”

“Hey, who are you calling jokers?!”

“Tyson!” Ray and Max held onto Tyson as he wanted to, once again, lunged himself at Kai.

“I thought I told you all what I am going to do with Tyson if he dares to speak to me again.”

“Kai, please, just leave him; he is not worth it.” 

Kai just looked at Tala, the red glint in his eyes growing stronger and stronger. “Are you siding with that weakling over me, Tala?”

“Just forget about him, Kai, all of them; I believe we have things to discuss since I am joining you.” 

“What?!” all the others exclaimed in shock, except Solange. “Tala, are you crazy?!”

“Shut it, Ray! I suggest you all leave now, if you know what is good for you.” 

“We will not; you are not the boss of us, Tala!” 

For just a split second, Tala could understand why Kai wants to rip Tyson’s jaw apart; he too, felt it for a very brief moment but quickly shoved those feelings aside.

“Black Dranzer!” just hearing that name, sent a shiver down everyone’s spine, each and every one of them.

They suddenly heard the flapping of huge wings and just then, a large, yet very beautiful and majestic, black phoenix landed just behind Kai, and they could all feel the darkness radiating from the phoenix. Finally they all got to see the mysterious black phoenix they have heard so much of lately, and it sure was a beautiful beast.

‘Are you in the mood to devour some human meat, my companion?’ 

‘Just tell me which one, young one, and I will make sure that not even his blood is left behind.’ 

‘Good; the one with the cap on his head.’ 

‘Very well.’ 

The others had no idea that Kai and Black Dranzer were conversing within their minds, making plans to kill Tyson. All they saw was Black Dranzer approaching the group of friends, but then something happened that no one expected; suddenly Dragoon appeared, quickly forming a shield in front of the young bunch.

“What the.....” Kai and Black Dranzer, and everyone else, appeared very surprised by this. Soon, one by one, all the bit-beasts that have been missing, appeared, forming a shield in front of the group, Tala included. 

“You guys, what is going on?” 

‘Black Dranzer, what is going on?’ 

‘I believe they are ganging up to fight us.’ 

‘Destroy them.’ Black Dranzer just nodded his head and then opened his huge black wings, and gave out a battle cry.

He was getting ready to unleash his power onto the bit-beasts when something very strange happened. All the bit-beasts suddenly shot up into the air, disappearing from sight. Everyone looked up at the night sky, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the beasts that were visible just a few seconds ago but nothing, that was, until a bright explosion took place high up in the sky. No one knew what was happening, neither did Black Dranzer. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently, everyone struggling to keep themselves balanced on their feet. The ground continued so shake for a few minutes more, and then, just like that, the light came down from the sky at an incredible speed, and Black Dranzer immediately realised what is going on and informed Kai of their coming fate if something was not done.

‘We will die if they attack us, Kai!

Get out of here!’ 

But it was too late. The light attacked both Kai and Black Dranzer, penetrating into both of their bodies; the others covered their eyes, not to be blinded by the light. All they could heard was Kai screaming `no`, and Black Dranzer screeching and then it was all over.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was lying on her bed, thinking of Kai, as she kept her hand where her heart is, still feeling the warmth inside of her. She thought back on all the times they were intimate, recalling all the sounds and touches, how he took her into his arms, how Kai’s hands did wonders to her body; how she also made his toes curl over from pleasure whenever she took the lead, making him gasp, resulting in her being filled with pride knowing that she also has the ability to knock him out of this world. Their relationship is not based just on the physical aspects, but more the emotional ones; the love making is just a bonus. Cindy could not help but smile and feel her stomach being filled with butterflies as she remembered how shy she was in the beginning on their `first date`, despite only being 13; both she and Kai blushed beet red, and it just got worse since Kai’s parents drove them around the whole time when they were on their date.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a bright light shone through the opening of the curtains, and then she felt the house started to shake. Her first thought was to get to Ciara, and while staggering, she finally made her way to her daughter’s room, hearing her cry. Cindy took her out of her crib and immediately sat on the ground, her daughter in a tight embrace in her arms, while the young one continued crying. Cindy didn’t know what was going on, and soon enough, also found herself crying along with her daughter. The shaking continued and then the bright light re-appeared and within seconds, Cindy knew something horrible happened. She could no longer feel the warmth within her chest and a horrible and dreadful feeling took her over: Kai is dead. Fresh tears started streaming from her face, still holding Ciara tight against her body, and both mother and daughter remained in this position for some time afterwards.

Ray was the first to come into the room, almost two hours after the shaking has stopped. Ray saw his sister and niece in a tight embrace, on the ground, fast asleep. Ray felt horrible; he did not know how he was going to tell her that Kai is gone, for a second time she has to endure his death, only difference is that this time it is for good.

All bit-beasts have returned back to their respectful bits, and Driger has informed Ray that both Black Dranzer and Kai have been destroyed. Wolborg also communicated with Tala and informed him of why all the bit-beasts disappeared; it was to gather strength because they all sensed the destruction that was coming if Black Dranzer and Kai are not destroyed. They had to unite and summon all available strength so that they can all join forces; they knew that was the only way to destroy the two dark companions. Black Dranzer was just too strong to take on one by one, hence the joining of the bit-beasts.

While Solange and Hilary waited in the car, the young men searched the whole park for any evidence of Kai, but found none. Ray quietly walked over to where Cindy was, Tala following him. He took Ciara from Cindy’s arms, trying not to wake the infant. Cindy immediately woke up when Ciara left her arms. She just gave one look at Ray and Tala, and she knew it, Kai is gone. They didn’t even need to tell her anything. She just grabbed Ray and started to sob uncontrollably. 

Once again they all were faced with the loss of Kai, the dark Kai, and despite him being all evil, it still hurt that this time he was gone for good. They all witnessed the destruction of Black Dranzer and Kai, and it kind of left them all with a type of emptiness inside of them that they could not explain. No matter how hard they tried to convince themselves that Kai would not have felt the same about them, the harder it is to believe it. This time, there is no miracle in bringing Kai back to life. He is gone for good, along with all of his plans to bring order to the world. The world is safe from the darkness that was about to be unleashed onto the world, all thanks to the team work of the sacred spirits. Once again, they have pulled through in protecting the planet from great evil; as long as the sacred spirits live, they will keep on protecting the planet from any harm and any threat, protecting the human race and all that it stands for. Black Dranzer could have easily destroyed them all, had they dare to take him on one by one, but they were smart and with their joined forces, they were much stronger than him and Kai. However, whatever happened to the saying that goes `evil never dies, it just comes in various forms`?


	21. A new tournament?

Chapter 21 – A new tournament?

“Party time, oh yeah!” 

“Calm down, Tyson, why do you always have to go on like that? It is kind of embarrassing you know.” 

“Oh shuss, Max, you are just jealous because I am known as the party king and you are not.”

Max just laughed at his silly friend. “I am still shocked at how Hilary is able to put up with you this whole time.”

“What can I say; she loves me, or let me rather put it this way: she loves to hate me, but that is why we are so good to each other.”

“No doubt about that. I am kind of surprised she is not here with us tonight, why is that?” 

“She said something about having a ladies’ night somewhere, or was it a bachelorette, can’t really remember.” 

“You really are a horrible boyfriend, never listening to what his girlfriend says.” 

“Oh, I’m getting heat from the guy who just prefers women who are 10 years his age.” 

“Hey what can I say, women are like a fine wine: the older they are, the better the quality, and besides, I like the more experienced ladies, they are always keen on passing down their knowledge to someone younger.” 

Tyson burst out laughing. “I really wonder how we became best friends when we are completely opposites.” 

“You know how the saying goes, Tyson: opposites attract.” 

“Isn’t that the truth? Hey, look, we finally arrived! Party time, oh yeah!” 

“Tyson, please, behave yourself.”

“Too late, Maxi my friend, the party king has officially taken over! Whoo hoo!” 

Max could just shake his head and chuckle to himself as he watched his friend jump out of the car and head over to the entrance of the club. ‘It is cool to be over 18, finally!’

As Max walked into the club behind Tyson, he was greeted with loud music, a display of various colourful laser lights and lots of dancing people. ‘My kind of life.’ Max followed Tyson up to the bar where the two got their drinks and made their way to the dance floor to just dance away; if girls want to join, then they are more than welcome, but Max and Tyson have made a rule; no matter how drunk they get, they will always try their best to prevent their friend from straying, and in this case, Tyson was the only one in a relationship so Max will have to keep an eye on him. It did not take long before the two young men were joined by two twenty-something Japanese ladies, both very cute, and also very flirty, but luckily Tyson was still very sober so seducing him will be very difficult.

The club the youngsters were in was just one storey but very big. There were laser lights everywhere and the music was really loud, meaning a very good sound system. It had four bars, all around the bar; in a few corners were a few cages set up with women painted with glow in the dark paint and just danced the whole time. There was a doorway to the back but only VIP members were allowed and a person only becomes VIP when the owner of the club invites you himself. Tyson and Max have not been so fortunate so far.

The night was progressing just fine for the two men; both were still mostly sober, not that it really matters. They did not drive themselves here, Tyson’s older brother, Hiro, came to drop them off. Max and Tyson was just messing around and laughing on the dance floor when Tyson spotted something, or rather someone, and went completely still and cold. Max immediately noticed the change in Tyson’s demeanour and had to yell into the man’s ear to talk to him.

“You okay?!” Tyson just shook his head and then pointed with his finger into the direction he was looking. Max too could feel a chill run down his spine. A few feet from them was a guy dancing that looked exactly like Kai, the old one that is. Max just whispered to himself that ‘it can’t be’. They were too shocked to move. How can it be possible that Kai is alive, after all this time? They continued standing there, just looking at how the Kai look-a-like continued dancing with a green haired girl, that was until Tyson snapped out of his trance and without looking at Max, made his way over to the guy. Before Max could do anything, Tyson grabbed the guy by the shoulder and yanked him around to face him.

“Hey, what the hell?!”

“Kai, you bastard!”

“What?!”

“Don’t what me! How dare you?!”

“Hey, twerp, I don’t know who the hell you think I am, but I am warning you, keep on bothering me and I am going to make your night a very unpleasant one.”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Max intervened when Tyson and the other guy came standing nose to nose, just glaring at each other. “Guys, please, just calm down.”

“Keep your boyfriend away from me, blondie.” 

“Dude, I apologise for this. We just thought you were someone else, you really do look just like him.”

“Like who?” 

“Kai Hiwatari.”

“That psycho blader from Russia, last I heard he died like the scum he is.” 

“Now, there is no need to go and say such things, but yeah, you look just like him.”

“Whatever; I get it a lot, now just scram okay, and you blue boy, touch me again, and your own mother won’t recognise you.” 

“Why I ought to.....!”

“Tyson!” Max grabbed Tyson by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away as fast as he could and he waited until they were a safe distance away from the other guy before he released Tyson.

“Max, I could have taken him, and you know that.”

“Calm down, Tyson. I know you are upset but I think it is time you start moving on.” 

“What the hell does that mean?! Ah what the hell, who cares; let’s just go and call Hiro to come and get us. I am not in the mood to party anymore.”

Without waiting for a response from Max, Tyson walked towards the exit, Max soon following him.

It has been three years since the destruction of Kai and Black Dranzer, and a lot has changed in that time, mostly the people that were close to Kai. The Bladebreakers have all split up and went their separate ways, but still keep in contact and always try to get together at least twice a year, and they always make sure to pack their beyblades so that they can battle each other. Neither of them has lost their love for the sport and never will.

Ray went back to China just a month after Kai was killed, and finally finished his high school education. He is currently studying for his pilot’s licence at the Chinese air force, and he and Mariah is engaged and will be getting married in about four month’s time.

Max and Tyson moved to Tokyo, and what everyone wished would happen, finally did: Hilary and Tyson realised their feelings for each other and has been dating for more than a year now. Both finished their school and Hilary went on to study to become a teacher. She is only in her first year now in the four year course. Tyson decided to first take some time off and is currently working alongside his grandfather in the dojo, teaching kendo and martial arts to the students. Truth be told, Tyson is actually very clueless on what he wants to do with his life, not totally sure if he wants to further his studies or just continue with his work at the dojo.

Max made a deal with his parents to let him stay in Japan until he reached 21 and then he will return to New York to them. His parents moved back to the US about 8 months ago, again due to his mother’s work. Max just didn’t feel like leaving Japan just yet; there is still more than enough time to go back to America. Currently he is taking a course on advanced science so that he can join his mother in the lab when he returns to America. He is not dating anyone right now; Max would rather just stay single so that he doesn’t feel tied down whenever he meets a new and older lady. His parents have no idea what his sexual preferences are and it is a good thing. His father might not mind too much but his mother will have several heart attacks, knowing that an older woman is taking advantage of her young boy. That is enough to give any mother sleepless nights.

Kenny moved to New York straight after he finished school to enrol in the top-leading computer school in the world. He already found a holiday job at one of the medical institutes and has made quite an impression on the management with his skills. Kenny also found a girlfriend and luckily for him, she is also into computers. She should be, seeing as they met at the computer school. Kenny misses his friends a lot, but knew that friendship will not get him a job and a salary, and had to move to where his heart will be satisfied with enough knowledge on his passion for computers. Japan might be the leading country in technology but America just has more various fields; he can even go into the space program and become a scientist at NASA if he wants to, and also if he is lucky. He makes a point to email his former team mates at least every two weeks, and it warms his heart when they reply and they always do, well, except Tyson who hardly checks his emails. Kenny has gotten use to Tyson only replying him every two or three months. Tyson, Ray and Max are his best friends and it will remain like that till the day of his death. He has already informed everyone at the institute and school that he will be gone for two weeks in four month’s time because he is flying to China for a wedding, and what makes Kenny even happier, is the fact that his girlfriend, Mary-Ann, agreed to accompany him to China. Mary-Ann is only one month older than Kenny and has two different coloured eyes, one green and one hazel-blue, and it suits her perfectly. She also wears glasses like Kenny and with her copper coloured hair, she compliments Kenny perfectly. 

Voltaire Hiwatari unfortunately passed away about a year and a half ago due to a heart attack. All The Bladebreakers flew out to Moscow to show their support to the Hiwatari family, and it really meant a lot to the family that the boys still made an effort to keep in contact with them all, despite of what Kai did.

Miguel became a father to a beautiful baby boy, although it was a bit unexpected because he first wanted to get married and then start a family, but little Damian had other plans. Miguel occasionally sends everyone photos of his fiancée and their son from their home in France. Miguel moved there just after he found out that he is going to be a father. He and his fiancée has not set a date for their wedding yet, but said it will definitely be in the next year or two. He opened his own business and it is very successful so far, not that he really needs to work, but at least it is something to do. It is an accounting business for all small shop owners who can’t really afford the huge accounting firms. Just comes to show that Miguel is not in it for the money. His son Damian is already 8 months old, but he and his fiancée decided that they will not have another baby until they are married.  
Solange is still in Moscow but not for long. She is moving to Los Angeles with Tala in about two weeks’ time, where they will enrol into the university together. Solange is going to major in business and hopefully join her parents in the Hiwatari Company. Tala is going to major in psychology; who knew the red head Russian was interested in helping people with their mental issues. The two love birds are still going strong, more in love and closer than ever before, but it is also because they both had to share in some heartache of their own some time ago. Solange also fell pregnant, also unexpected, but she and Tala was immediately thrilled about it. Unfortunately though, when she was three months pregnant, she had a miscarriage. That was the last straw for both her and Tala. They both decided it will be for the best to leave Moscow, to leave Russia overall, and start somewhere else where they will not be constantly reminded of their horrible experiences in the past. The loss of Kai, their friends, and now their unborn baby, is more than they can handle. They both have the full support of their family and friends to make the move. The Hiwatari mansion will still remain in the possession of the Hiwatari family, but will now mostly be used for whenever the friends and family have a reunion.

Alec and Mila took over Voltaire’s businesses and are now officially the most powerful business couple in the whole of Europe and Asia, not to mention the richest family in the world. 

Everyone has tried their best to move on with their lives to the best of their capabilities. However, the one that have struggled the most in doing this has to be Cindy. She inherited everything from Kai which left her and her daughter, Ciara, two very wealthy women. She tried to start over and begin a new life in Moscow but it was proving too difficult. So, she packed up and left for New York City, where she bought a huge house in a very quiet and secure neighbourhood, and finally started following her dream in becoming a veteran surgeon. She got accepted at the university and is currently busy with her studies which she enjoys a lot as it gives her inner peace. Cindy was devastated after the death of Kai and was inconsolable for weeks. The only thing that prevented her from jumping into the river was her daughter. Ciara kept her mother sane, and in a matter of speaking, also saved her mother’s life. The little girl has grown up quite a lot and the older she gets the more and more she looks like her father. She has long dark blue sleek hair with strands of light blue in between; the beautiful mahogany coloured eyes along with the same penetrating look Kai had. Her personality is a mixture between that of both her mother and father, but sometimes Cindy thinks she takes more after Kai. Ciara is turning five soon but already has shown signs of enjoying it to be on her own, just like Kai was. Ciara also proved to have inherited both of her parents’ intelligence as she is already fluent in both English and Russian, and at her age that is something any parent can be proud about.  
Cindy made sure to fill the house with photos of Kai so that her daughter will never forget who her father is; she also tries to keep Kai’s name in a good light, not that Ciara will really understand it all right now, but it does not hurt trying. One day when she is all grown up, Cindy will tell Ciara all about the last days of her father’s life and how he really was, but right now, that is still very far ahead, and no need to worry about things like that now. 

Cindy has not become involved with any other man yet and does not intend to get romantically involved with anyone, not now, not ever. She will never be able to let another man touch her or capture her heart; that was and always will be only for Kai, and if he can’t have it, then no one can. Not even the thought of never sleeping with someone else the rest of her life bothers her that much; it actually suits her perfectly because in her eyes her body only belongs to Kai. He took her virginity and in the old times, the one who took it from a woman, was to be bonded with the woman and vice versa forever because it was believed they became one soul and one body, and up until today, Cindy still follows those beliefs. She was one with Kai, and she will never be one with another.

Cindy plans to open her own animal hospital as soon as she is qualified. She keeps in constant contact with all the others, including Tyson and the others. They helped and supported her a lot in the past and she has come to learn to love them all, in her own unique way. She is very excited about Tala and Solange moving to Los Angeles. It is just a few hours of flying from her so it is not that far. Cindy was heartbroken when Tala called her and told her about their loss. Cindy did not think twice and immediately booked a flight out for her and Ciara to Moscow so that she can be with her friend in this horrible time. Solange was so shocked and relieved when Cindy just appeared at the front door one night. The two women just embraced each other, both crying their eyes out. Cindy being a mother herself, knew what emotional trauma Solange was experiencing and thanks to Cindy and Tala’s constant support, not to mention all the others, Solange was able to work through it and accept it, realising that everything happens for a reason.

Brooklyn was released from the institute six months ago and for some miraculous reason, has recovered completely and is back to his old self. He is still living in London but is slowly getting back on his feet.

There has never been another beyblade tournament after the one in Russia although the sport is still practiced in many countries. Maybe in the distant future, the sport might regain its popularity it had in the past and a new tournament will be held, introducing new blading talent to the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you sure these are correct?” 

“Yes, sir, we checked it three times already and just to be sure, we had the other team also analyse it and it still remains the same. What do you think, sir?”

A black haired man with a white lab coat and frameless glasses frowned while looking at the file in his hand.

“Let’s start working on the weapon along with the cage. We can’t do anything else unless those things are in top working condition. Adapt and change the calculations on the weapon and cage according to these new readings.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I contact the defence force?”

“Not yet, not until we know for certain what we are going to plan. If these readings are accurate, it won’t be long until those two make their appearance, the question is: how will we lure them out to the exact location we need in order to capture them?”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“This is one thing I can get use to.” 

“And what is that?”

“This beautiful and warm weather.”

Solange was standing in front of a wide window, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Tala stood behind her and encircled her with his arms, placing soft kisses on her exposed shoulder.

“It sure is different from our weather; I bet you in no time, we will both be completely tan, no evidence of being Russian.”

Solange laughed. “Not unless I lose my temper with these people and start cussing in Russian.” 

“God help those poor souls that will witness Solange Hiwatari’s warth.” 

Solange turned around and playfully punched him on his upper arm. “Let’s finish up; the sooner we get unpacked, the sooner we can go and explore our surroundings. Luckily we have a whole week before classes start.”

“Gives us more than enough time for all types of exploring, but right now I can only think of one place I would like to explore.”

Solange immediately picked up the playful and seductive tone in Tala’s voice and just knew what he was hinting at, but pretended not to know.

“The beach?” 

Tala shook his head as he slowly approached Solange with that smirk on his face. He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her neck, teasing her. Solange could feel how her knees got weak. 

“The place I want to explore involves lots of pleasure, from the beginning until the end.”

“Mind if I keep you company?” Solange’s eyes were no longer open, as she just got lost in the flood of lust as it took over her whole body and mind. 

They have been together for so long now, and not once has Solange not had this effect; the racing heart, weak knees, ragged breathing, stomach fluttering, losing all her senses. She will never get tired of feeling like this with Tala. 

“I only want you to accompany me, no one else.” Solange could not take the teasing anymore and pulled Tala’s mouth onto hers and they became locked in a very heated make-out session, which eventually led to their clothes being thrown over unpacked boxes, not caring that they were doing it in a chaotic house.

The two love birds found a small, yet very beautiful, house in Malibu. It might be some distance away from their university but they did not care. It is a two-bedroom house, with a Jacuzzi, patio all around the house, nice big windows to enjoy the view of the ocean, two bathrooms, a dining room, a TV room, a game room, kitchen, underground parking, with their own little garden all around the house and a nice trail leading down to the beach; perfect for Tala and Solange to start their new live in. Cindy told them that she will come visit as soon as her exams are over, which luckily starts in a week’s time, and then hopefully she and Ciara can come in the next month. They are so excited to see each other, especially since Solange finally has a place of her own which she can decorate any way she wants too. Tala does not mind and knows she will change the place into a calm and warm atmosphere, which they both need. And which will also accompany the weather.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three weeks have already passed in the city of Los Angeles. Tala and Solange are currently at LAX waiting for Cindy and Ciara to walk through the doors at the `arrivals` section. Cindy finally finished her exams and she feels very confident that she has passed all her subjects all with flying colours. She will be staying with Solange and Tala for three weeks and then head back to New York. Ciara’s fifth birthday is in four days’ time and Cindy and Solange has already made plans to take her to Disney land for her birthday. 

“Look, there they come!”

Solange was jumping up and down when she saw Cindy and little Ciara through the windows. When the glass doors opened, Solange ran as quick as she can to greet the two women. Tala just had to laugh at how his girlfriend acts sometimes, especially when she is very excited, for instance like now. Cindy was walking beside Ciara when Solange charged at them. The poor little girl got a huge fright when her aunt attacked them just like that but soon regained her calmness. The two grown women embraced each other tightly and tears of happiness started to flow. The little girl was so confused but luckily for her, her uncle Tala came to the rescue when he picked her up and also embraced her tightly, and after greetings were shared and many, many hugs between Solange and Cindy, the four finally made it back to Tala and Solange’s house in Malibu. They have no activities planned for the day; Solange thought she will give the two ladies time to just get some rest after their flight and to just get settled in first before they do anything else. Tala has decided that he will have a small barbeque later the night and after that they can all take a stroll on the beach before they all head to bed for a good night’s rest.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Are you sure about this, Doctor?”

“Positive, Mr Dickenson. We have been studying and observing for the last year and a half and we have discovered they are getting stronger. Look, Mr Dickenson, you don’t have to believe me, but I can assure you that my research has never been wrong. Not only do I use the latest technology, but also techniques that I have learned from my grandfather that has been passed down from generation to generation, who has worked side by side with sacred beasts, dating back thousands of years back, and believe me when I tell you, they are back, stronger than before and I know they want revenge for what was done to them all that time ago, and hosting this tournament will be the perfect way to lure them out and capture them, holding them in a specialised prison forever.” 

“I just don’t know, Doctor. If they are back like you say they are, why haven’t any of the other beasts picked them up and informed their masters that the danger is back?”

“Simple, Mr Dickenson. They have been blocked from picking up anything and it is possible, I can guarantee you that. Just organise this event and let me take care of the rest. I can also promise the safety of everyone that will be attending. Please, Mr Dickenson, do not make me beg.”

“Oh, alright. Let me talk to the other board members so that we can agree on a date and then I will get back to you.”

“Thank you, Mr Dickenson. You will not regret it.”

“I really do hope so, Doctor.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Tyson! Hey, Tyson!” 

Max was running and screaming Tyson’s name all the way up to the Granger dojo, holding up an email he has received and printed earlier that morning and he doubts Tyson has seen it seeing as the young man checks his emails only every two months, if he remembers. Tyson was busy with a class when he heard Max screaming his name and just then the blonde haired man burst through the doors.

“Tyson! Guess what?!”

“Max, I am kind of busy with a class in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Bugger that! Look at this!” 

Max made his way over to Tyson and shoved the paper in his hands. Tyson just quickly scanned the paper but the information was enough for him to jump up into the air like a young boy who has just received his dream present on Christmas morning. 

“A new tournament?! Whoo hoo!” 

Now both Tyson and Max were jumping around. The students all just stood there with shocked faces as the two friends continued jumping around and punching the air.

“Do you think Ray knows?” 

“I don’t know. Let’s go call and find out.”

And just like that they left, leaving the students all confused on what to do next seeing as their teacher has just forgotten them all just like that and stopped the class.

Max received an email that is inviting him to a beyblading tournament that will take place in two weeks’ time in Washington DC and it will be held to raise money for all the sheltered animals in the USA. All bladers that have competed in the past are welcome to join and it will be highly appreciated if they do attend the charity event. It will only be a one day event but musical entertainment will also be provided between breaks. They can enter with their old teams or on their own, there are no formal rules or a format seeing as it is not an official tournament. Max had no time to contact any of his other friends. His first thought was to share it with Tyson as fast as he can, and he knew that Tyson will also be as excited about this as he himself is. It may not be official but at least they get a chance to battle again; now a days, they don’t beybattle that much anymore. The sport may still be practiced all across the world but it never regained its popularity after the incident with Kai.

All bladers have already been invited and they all will have to R.S.V.P. in a week’ time to ensure that they all can get a chance to battle another team or other bladers. It is not known how many will be attending the event but hopefully it will be all the old faces, just to relive the shared passion for the sport.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weather in London was very wet but it is nothing new to the green eyed man walking slowly down the street. He enjoys the weather, just like he enjoys the rest of what Mother Nature has to offer.

Brooklyn is enjoying his life as a free man now. No one, not even he, knows how it was possible that he recovered completely. Everyone thought that he will be brain damaged for the rest of his life and that he will spend his remaining days inside the institute, but fate had other plans for him. It just happened one morning; he woke up and everything just felt so clear to him. He could remember his whole life, all his friends and family members, all the places he has ever visited, everything. The doctors ran a few intensive tests on him and finally it was declared that Brooklyn is in fact sane again and that there is no need for him to stay a day longer in the institute. Everyone was so happy and relieved upon his release. They threw him a huge welcome home party, but unfortunately, the nightmares do not stay away. 

Brooklyn may have his sanity back, but now the nightmares are driving him insane, and it is always the same over and over again; Kai and Black Dranzer, destroying Zeus and then slaughtering him as if he is nothing. He has tried strong sleeping pills but they always make him feel drowsy the next day. He has tried almost every sleep remedy he could find, but so far no success. He also received the same email as all the other bladers and was not sure on whether he wanted to join, seeing as his precious Zeus has been destroyed. His former team mates, Garland, Mystel and Ming-Ming convinced him that he should join and that it will not be the same without him. It is after all in the name of love for all sheltered animals, so soon he, along with his other three team mates, will be making their way to America for the charity event, and to be honest, Brooklyn is very excited and is secretly counting down the days until it is time to board the plane.

Night time is in full swing and Brooklyn has just finished his shopping after leaving work and is making his way over to his apartment; a very luxurious apartment all thanks to his parents who gave it to him as a gift after leaving the institute, and Brooklyn is not complaining at all. It is very safe, and it is huge and has a fantastic view overlooking the city as it is located on the 36th floor. Brooklyn opened the door and luckily the light switch is situated right beside the door. With his hands full of bags, he struggles a bit to switch on the lights but finally did. However, when he turned to his living room, he immediately dropped all his bags and just stood frozen, unable to move or speak, all out of fear of the person who was sitting comfortably on his long couch, a sadistic smile on his face.

“Hello, Brooklyn, long time, no see.”

The blood coloured eyes with the bright red glint looked deep into Brooklyn’s eyes, sending more fear into the young man. The sadistic smile a clear indication of what is going through the unknown man’s mind.

“Please tell me, Brooklyn, how the hell did you recover so fast?” 

Brooklyn just stood there, trembling; he could not speak, no matter how much he wanted to scream for help. He was hoping that it all was just one of those horrible nightmares that he gets every night, and that it is not real but the deep masculine voice is a clear indication that it is not a nightmare, and that it in fact is real life.

“Why so quiet? It looks like you have seen a ghost. What happened to that arrogant bastard that always thought he was so much better than anyone else? I really hoped that you will never recover but looks like it just was not my luck.”

The unknown stranger got up and slowly walked towards the fear stricken Brooklyn, the sadistic look still on his face.

“Seems like my bad luck has finally changed, for tonight I will correct that little flaw of yours, the one they called `being alive`.” 

The unknown man came to stand right in front of Brooklyn, their faces just a few inches apart from each other. The stranger leaned against Brooklyn’s left ear to whisper the few words no one ever wants to hear in their life.

“I am going to enjoy killing you, slowly and painfully.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala is sitting in front of the TV watching the news to see if there is anything new in the developments of the beyblading event he has been invited to. Tala is still not sure on whether he wants to go or not, seeing as he has no team, and he does not really want to compete on his own. Luckily he still has two days left before he has to confirm his attendance. He told Solange that he would much rather just give a large amount of money but she told him that many would really want to see him compete, so now he just has to finally decide on whether he wants to go or not. Solange and Cindy, along with Ciara, are sitting outside on the patio and just relaxing. Their visit is slowly coming to its end but luckily Cindy said that she will also go to Washington for the beyblading event because Ray is going and she really wants to see her brother.

“And now for our news in the sports world; the beyblading community is still in a frenzy after it has been announced by the chairperson of the BBA, Mr Dickenson, that a beyblading tournament will take place in Washington DC, and despite it being just for charity, tickets already have been sold out for the event. It has already been confirmed that most of the big names will be competing, one of them being the former Bladebreakers.

The sport has lost its popularity a few years ago after the horrible incident that involved the now deceased Kai Hiwatari, after a piece of metal from the stadium he was battling in, broke loose and went straight into his chest, and since then many parents have believed it to be a dangerous sport and has since forbidden their children from taking part in the sport.

We talked to Mr Dickenson earlier and he is very positive about the future of the sport, stating that he has complete faith that the sport will once again become as popular as it once was, although it might still take a few years before that finally happens. He hopes that by organising this event, he will regain the trust of many in showing that beybalding is not a dangerous sport, and one way of proving it, he has appointed some of the best engineers to design some of the dishes, which will be safe, but still very competitive for the bladers taking part in the various matches. ‘‘What happened in Moscow was just an unfortunate mistake that happened due to the raw power of the two bladers that were participating at the moment. We all believe that the sport will be restored to its formal glory.’’

Now onto our next story, which still involves the beyblading community; the body of former pro-blader, Brooklyn Masefield, has been discovered two days ago in his apartment in London, after being brutally murdered. Police did not divulge any information on how he was murdered; all that one officer said is that it has to be the most gruesome murder they have seen in a very, very long time.

Brooklyn’s cleaning lady, discovered the body of her employer, when she came in for work. She is currently at the St Lily’s hospital being treated for shock and is still in a very fragile shock. No suspects have been named and police are still searching for any clues or evidence that may give them a lead on the case. CCTV footage has also been drawn to look for any suspicious persons.

The Masefield family is devastated over their loss seeing as Brooklyn was slowly getting his life back in order after being released from the institute where he has spent about three years. Many fans have sent their love, support and condolences to the Masefield family. Our thoughts are with the family.

On to the sport of football; did the.......” Tala switched off the TV and then made his way out to the women. He took a seat next to Solange.

“Guess what.”

“What?” 

“Brooklyn has been murdered.” 

“What?! When?”

“Apparently two days ago. I just heard on the news and it seems that it was very gory.” 

“Poor guy. Who would do such a horrible thing?” 

“Who wouldn’t?”

Solange slapped Tala on his arm. “Don’t be so cruel. How can you say that?” 

“What, it is the truth you know. I bet you all that he returned to his old self, that arrogant bastard, and he just pissed off the wrong person this time. That’s my theory.”

“Maybe the guy changed for the better after his release and he was just the unfortunate victim of some psycho killer.”

“The guy was killed in his apartment so it definitely had to be someone who knew Brooklyn rather well.” 

“I have to agree with Tala on this, Solange. I was never a fan of Brooklyn and I also think he just pissed off the wrong person. I do feel sorry for his family, but that is life. We all have lost a loved one some or other time; this makes it no different.”

Solange and Tala remained quiet knowing that Cindy was referring to Kai. It is clear she still misses him and still loves him with all her heart, and that she will never get over his death.

“Do they have leads on who has done it?”

“Nothing so far but I am sure they will find something. His cleaning lady was shocked out of her mind; the poor woman had to be admitted to a hospital to get treated for shock.”

“Damn, so it had to be very gruesome.” 

“Probably. I wish they could have at least given a few details on the murder, like, did the murderer remove any limbs or body parts, was he tortured for a while, you know, things like that.” 

“You are disgusting, Tala.”

“I know, and that is why you love me so much.”

“Please, don’t flatter yourself, honey. The only reason I love is because you are the only male that is man enough for me, and only just.” 

“Solange, love, I am hurt beyond words.”

Tala acted shocked and hurt and his expression had little Ciara in a fit of laughter, and this also brought a smile on Cindy’s face, just seeing her daughter being so happy. It makes her forget her own sadness that she is experiencing at the moment. Hearing of Brooklyn has just brought back so many memories of Kai, and she just misses him even more now. Kai would have been happy to hear of Brooklyn’s death, no doubt about that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon was shining brightly over the Pacific ocean, a view so spectacular, one feels like taking a photo just to capture the beautiful and magnificent view, and to cherish it forever. The night sky was clear and the stars were not shining so brightly, almost like they all have a mutual understanding to let their brightness dim a bit to give the moon the pleasure of shining in all her glory and owning the night as her own. Even the waves gave off a mystical sound, a special soundtrack, made just for the moon and her beauty for this beautiful calm night.

Cindy was leaning against the railing, just staring out at the ocean. Everyone has gone to sleep a few hours ago, but she just could not fall asleep, so instead of constantly tossing and turning, she decided to rather come and watch the evening life and hopefully it will bring some calmness to her broken soul. Today has been one of those days where she just feels completely empty, like she has no more strength to go on with living. She longs for Kai everyday of her life but today was just so much worse than all the other days. She will never be able to feel whole again; she has lost her other half forever and it pains her every day, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Cindy softly placed her right hand on her chest, where she once felt the heat, Kai’s life force, hoping that she can feel it just once more. Cindy was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Solange coming onto the patio until she was right beside her.

“You okay?”

Cindy just shook her head but said nothing. Solange pulled her into a tight embrace and just held Cindy tight for a long time. She knows how much Cindy hurts; she too hurts everyday for her brother but Tala helps her keep the sorrow under control. Only he has experienced how much she suffers on some days and in what horrible state she is over her brother. Kai may have been a murderer the last couple of days of his new life, but he was still her brother, her twin brother, and just like Cindy, she does not feel whole; she feels an emptiness inside of her that no one will ever be able to fill. If only she could give her brother just one last hug or see one of his rare and genuine smiles just one more time, maybe then she will be able to find some type of closure, but until then, she will forever mourn her brother’s death. That night in the park was horrible. After they all opened their eyes after the bright explosion, she just knew something horrible has happened. There was no sign of Kai or Black Dranzer and she just knew that the explosion had to be their destruction. It was later confirmed by the sacred beasts that they have indeed been destroyed. She had to lose her brother all over again, just like that day in the stadium when they all saw him covered in blood. She never knew how to completely console Cindy because she too also needed consoling, but luckily the two best friends found a way to help carry each other through that difficult time, despite it not being that easy all the time.

There was one specific day where Solange was convinced that Cindy will commit suicide. Cindy was standing on a ledge of one of the bridges that were crossing over the river. It took a lot of effort to convince her to stop and think of her daughter; Solange told Cindy that it will not be fair to Ciara to have lost both her parents, what will happen to Ciara and what pain and suffering will the child have to endure in the future over the loss of her parents. Luckily, that brought Cindy to her senses and never again has Cindy thought of taking her own life. 

The two best friends remained embracing each other, both of them shedding silent tears, both for the same reason.

“I feel your pain, and I understand, more than you realise, Cindy.”

“I know and I feel yours; we will mourn forever, but somehow that shows us that he was once with us, a part of us. The pain is the only connection we still have with him.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Solange and Cindy pulled apart and regained their composure, leaning over the railing and just looking at the ocean. They remained in a comfortable silence until Cindy suddenly started feeling very sick. It was like she just instantly developed a very high temperature; even Solange could feel the heat being radiated from Cindy.

“Cindy?”

Solange gently took Cindy by her left shoulder but gasped the moment she felt how hot the young woman is.

“Christ, you are burning up!”

“I am not feeling very well, Solange.” 

“I’m going to call an ambulance and run a cold shower for you. Come on.”

Solange led Cindy gently into the house. It felt as if Cindy’s chest was on fire; an intense heat brewing on the inside of her. She got under the cold shower with clothes and all and heard Solange making the call and talking to the operator. Just then a thought cross Cindy’s mind of what the heat might mean. 

‘Can it be? Kai?’


	22. I will come for you, I promise

Chapter 22 – I will come for you, I promise

Time has flown and it is only two days till the charity tournament. Most of the competing bladers have already landed in Washington DC and is slowly preparing for the main event. Mr Dickenson is currently at the stadium, making sure everything is in order for the event. Dr Black, the man responsible for convincing Mr Dickenson about organising the event, is also present at the stadium but for a whole different reason. 

“My men will be waiting at every entrance and will all be wearing casual clothes so that no one can become suspicious about anything. We have designed three weapons and they all will be used whenever they appear, and as I said before, Mr Dickenson, no one will get hurt; all the spectators and competitors will be safe. The weapons have been specially designed to only capture sacred beasts by using high pulsing sound waves, and then combining the sound waves with electrical charged electrons, so no harm will be brought onto any human. We will also have the cage at the stadium for when we capture the beast.”

Mr Dickenson looked very anxious about the whole situation. 

“Relax, sir, this will work. And they will show up; there is no way that they will let this chance slip them by; I mean, when will they ever get the chance to have all the sacred beasts together in one room ever again?”

“I really do hope you are correct, Doctor, otherwise you will be in deep trouble for a very, very long time.” 

“You have my word, Mr Dickenson.”

“Very well, Dr Black.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“What do you guys want to do first?”

“I vote we get food.” 

“Of course you would, Tyson; can’t you think of anything else except food?”

“I can for your information, for example, I can think of various ways I want to kiss you, Hilary.”

“Please don’t.” 

“Ah, come on, sweetness, I know you want to smooch.” 

Tyson made fish lips with his mouth at Hilary and she just held him back by pushing against his chest as he continued making kissing noises with his mouth, which really started to work on Hilary’s nerves and it won’t be long before she explodes and then gives her boyfriend an earful. Cindy saw how Hilary’s anger was starting to flare up and before she could scold Tyson, Cindy pulled her away from Tyson. 

“Let’s just leave the men to do their own thing while we ladies go on our mission. I heard there are some wonderful shops we can go and visit. What do you ladies say?” 

“Cindy to the rescue, as always.” 

“See you boys later.”

“What are we suppose to do with ourselves?”

“You are all big boys, Tala; figure it out.”

And with that Solange followed the other young women and got in a cab and headed for the first and nearest mall.

All the former members of the Bladebreakers, along with their girlfriends, Tala, Solange, Cindy and Ciara have met up in Washington DC. Miguel, along with his new family, will be joining them later that evening; they are still on the plane from France. They all arranged their flights so that they all can land on more or less the same time. They have also crossed paths with other bladers that they have met in the past, and they were received warmly. No one has seen the stadium yet, but heard that it is huge and the beydishes are top class. They also have not yet had the pleasure of meeting up with Mr Dickenson as he is constantly busy with meetings, so hopefully they all will get a chance to see him before the event starts. Various musicians have been organised and it seems that the event will be a whole day event. Due to the high demand, it has been organised that the event will be broadcasted live all across the world as all tickets have been sold out. It will also be streaming on the internet on the BBA website. After the event, there will be a party thrown for everyone to attend and just to relax and chill with their fans or their idols. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeing as the men had to get in all the rest they need to in order to practice their blading the next day, they could not join the women for a night out, and so they decided to make it a ladies’ night and they all went to a club to just unwind and relax. Cindy left Ciara with Miguel and his son, and his fiancée also joined them on the night out. They went to a huge and popular club called Splash. Cindy just wanted to go and get wasted and just forget the whole day.

Ever since the announcement was made of the beyblading tournament, everywhere she looked was just blading, and the media constantly talked about the incident that involved Kai three years ago. She was really getting sick and tired of constantly being reminded about how she had to watch Kai die and thinking that he was gone. And if that is not all, every blader and his or her blading history is constantly being broadcasted, and despite Kai being deceased, that does not stop the media. They have been constantly repeating of how he became a father at 15, how he made a sex tape at 17, how he killed 9 hospital staff members, how he killed his three friends which were also his team members, and how he finally was killed in the end by a freak accident. The accident story is something Tala and Ray came up with because they did not want to divulge anything about Black Dranzer, and luckily everyone bought the story of the freak accident. Not that it would have made any difference; almost everyone was happy that the killer was killed. There were only a few that showed their support and gave their condolences for the former pro-blader. It was strange how they always idolised Kai but as soon as he did something bad, they all turned their backs on him, and they all forgot that they once looked up to him. No one has anything nice to say about Kai these days, and it really gets on Cindy’s nerves.

Sometimes she also feels like slitting a few throats, just like Kai did at the hospital.

Tonight will do her good; she managed to get two ecstasy pills that she intends on drinking tonight and just get lost in the music and the lights. Nobody has any idea of her with the party drug and she would rather keep it that way. Cindy plans to get lost in the crowd as fast as possible. She was the one that suggested club Splash after doing research and finding that it was the biggest and most popular club in Washington, and luckily for her, no one questioned her choice. They all seemed just too eager to have a ladies’ night tonight; for whatever reason, Cindy really does not care right now. Right now they were six ladies in the rented shuttle, on their way to the club. Cindy, Solange, Mariah, Mary-Ann, Hilary and Miguel’s fiancée, are all dressed to kill, all looking very sexy without looking slutty or available. Cindy just wants to dance and forget, and bless the soul of the poor guy that attempts to flirt with Cindy tonight. She is really not in the mood for a hormonal guy that is just looking for an easy lay for the night; she is going to make his night a very unpleasant one. 

The young ladies finally arrived at the club after a 40-minute drive from the hotel they are staying at. They were lucky to get access immediately, all thanks to their intoxicating attitude they had towards the two bouncers. When they entered the club, they were all blown away at how loud and toxic the music was, along with the dozens and dozens of different coloured laser lights. 

‘Now this is what I’m talking about,’ Cindy thought with a smirk on her face. 

She made sure to be last of the girl group and when no one of them was looking, she quickly swallowed both pills, and then followed the others to the nearest bar. The vibe in the club was enough to get anyone in the dancing and partying mood. Cindy could not wait to get lost in that dancing crowd, just letting the music flow through her body, taking her to a trance that is filled with happiness and peace. Cindy decided that tonight she is going to take out all the stops in her outfit; she even went as far as going to the hair salon that is situated at the hotel to have her hair cut. Up until now she had her long black hair that was hanging in the middle of her buttocks, but now they are just below her shoulder blades. She also added copper highlights to her hair that compliments her eye colour. 

She could not help but wonder what Kai would have said about it. Her attire consisted of leather pants with knee high black leather boots with a thin heel of about 4 inches, a wine red coloured top with long sleeves but that was cut open at the shoulders and had a corset tying effect at the back. Her nails were also done, with long extensions and also wine coloured gel placed on. Her deep black smoky coloured make-up and silver hoop earrings fitted perfectly with her outfit, and her hair was loose, with only a small ponytail tied on top of her head, with two strands of hair framing her face; in other words, Cindy looked breath taking. One would think she dressed in order to catch a man for the night but that was not the case at all. She felt like doing something out of her routine, and that is why she started with her hair and the purchasing of the two party drug pills. Tonight she is not Cindy Kon; tonight she is no one, just a slave for the music and the trance effects of life.

Cindy just purchased a bottle of water and then just told Solange she will see them later and then she was gone. Cindy made sure to move into the crowd as deep as possible so that her friends don’t spot her or try and keep an eye on her. Everybody was just dancing, completely lost in their own world and did not care about anyone else around them, just what Cindy needs. There were no bright lights on the huge dance floor; the only light being that of the laser lights that are being reflected off of everyone, so one can’t really make out any faces. Some were dancing closely with their partners, others with people they just met and are currently busy building up the sexual tension for the night; some were there, just like Cindy, to just dance and forget about whatever troubles they might be facing in their lives at the moment; others are just dancing to celebrate life overall. The music was perfect with the music, the DJ playing the music that fitted everybody’s currents moods. 

Cindy could feel the pills starting to take effect and loved every moment of it. Suddenly the lights became clearer, the music sounding more and more intoxicating by the second; Cindy could feel how it flowed through her body, her heart beat matching that of the music. She felt so relaxed, like this is where she belongs; in here, with all of these people, in this world of pure euphoria; the lights are their sun, the music being their source of life. Cindy closed her eyes and just allowed the music to guide her body. She moved her hips from side to side, putting her hands in the air and just moving them freely around. It was an intimate affair she was having with the music, allowing it to take over her soul, her thoughts, her emotions, all of her, and to do with whatever it desired. No one paying attention to Cindy as they were all busy having the same experience she was having. In this crowd of dancing people, they all are one; one body that moves to the music, taking up its life force and breathing it in like oxygen, hoping and praying that they could stay in this blissful world forever, into eternity, where they have no care, no troubles, no pain, nothing.

A pair of blood coloured eyes has been watching Cindy the whole night and decided now is the time to move in on her. With his well-built body, and two toned coloured hair, he slowly made his way through the dancing crowd, up to Cindy. He stopped behind her, she having no idea of the stranger behind her. He softly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer until their bodies were against each other; Cindy felt the hands on her hips and how she was pulled closer until she was met with a very hard and toned chest, but somehow it all felt so familiar to her, like they were made for her body and that her body has come to know this other body in the past. However, by now the pills were taking full effect of Cindy’s mind and she was just so relaxed that she simply just did not care to bother with the guy that has taken her. She just felt even more relaxed being in the presence of this familiar stranger. She placed her hands on top of his and they started moving in perfect unison with each other’s bodies. One body, one mind; this is how it felt for Cindy. The smell she was getting was also very familiar to her, almost like there was a stage in her life where this smell was the first thing she smelled in the morning, and by night it was the last thing she smelled, like she fell asleep in it; a familiar warmth also took over her body, especially in her chest area and it seemed like it was just getting warmer and warmer the longer she was in close contact with this familiar stranger.

The music was now controlling both of them, flowing through their veins, like it is their new life supply. Cindy felt the familiar stranger breathing huskily into her right ear, and it sent a wave of shocking electrical impulses throughout her whole body, numbing every nerve fibre in her body, and then jolting it back again with an intense tingling feeling; she could feel how her knees were becoming weak the longer she was in the presence of this familiar stranger, and she enjoyed every sensation her body was experiencing at this moment. It was just then that an image of Kai entered her mind and then a rush of loneliness took over. Cindy opened her eyes and then turned around to finally see who this familiar stranger was and when she finally looked, she was beyond shocked. 

“You.” 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The five remaining women found themselves a quiet booth where they could just sit and enjoy each other’s company and their drinks, without needing to constantly scream at each other over the loud music. The booth was surrounded by thick glass so they could only hear the music faintly, but they could at least see the people dancing, even though it was just the front view. 

“Here is to our first, of what I hope to be many more to come, ladies’ night, girls!”

“Cheers to that!” 

The five clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

“It’s kind of strange of Cindy to not join us, don’t you think so, Solange?” 

“To be honest, I am actually glad that she is just having a good time. With being a mother, I don’t think she gets any real time to go out and just party, so if this is the only time she can just let go, she should go all out; and besides, I think it will also help her forget because these last days, my brother has been constantly mentioned everywhere, and quite frankly, she is getting pissed about it, just like me and Tala. Kai was a good person, it was only here in the end that things took a turn for the worst and he changed, but it seems like everyone has forgotten his good side. When you do something good, they praise you for a while until it all blows over, but the moment you do something wrong, it is forever being brought up and remembered, just like what is happening with Kai right now. My brother has died three years ago but still they can’t seem to forget the bad he has done, but the good he did, is not even being mentioned, not once, bunch of imbeciles.” 

“I know what you mean. When Ray got the invite, the first thing he said was ‘I will do this in memory of Kai,’ and I could see the sadness in his eyes; what Ray has told me about Kai was all good and he really admired Kai for how he helped them all to become better and stronger in their sport, but unfortunately the others don’t see it that way.” 

“It is just how typical these people are; even with celebrities like singers and actors, they all have the same problem. Their mistakes are forever brought up and people act like they have never done anything wrong which I call bullshit; the only difference is that ordinary people who makes mistakes don’t sell magazines, whereas the famous ones who messes up is reason to write one juicy story to sell and to make money; it just makes me sick of how this world is so close-minded.” 

“That’s the world we live in, Solange, and we just have to accept it, one way or the other.”

“I know, I know, but sometimes I just can’t help but wonder and think that that has to be the reason why we have serial killers; maybe these are people who got sick and tired of how society just has one way of living and the moment you don’t join their way of life, you are automatically classed as an outcast.”

“There is no excuse for killing innocent people, not ever.”

“Yeah, you are probably right, but anyway you guys, let’s stop talking about depressing stuff and do like Cindy is doing at the moment; just forget and enjoy this night.”

“Amen to that, sister!”

They all clinked their glasses again and then started having a good time in their booth. They could spot a few cute guys, and Hilary and Solange just could not resist in inviting them into the booth, to join their own private party, and for their own private amusement. They may be in committed relationships, but that does not mean that they aren’t allowed to mingle a bit with the crowd. As long as they don’t get physical with the guys, it does not classify as cheating. And it is not like their boyfriends are completely innocent. Tyson, Tala and Miguel have been caught constantly where they innocently flirted with other women, so it is only fair if they also do it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She can’t really remember the last time she felt this alive, this excited and this happy. It only happened when she was with Kai. Her heart was beating at a rate that would have had any normal person worried, but she just could not care, not tonight anyway. Her lungs were begging her to catch some air, but Cindy did not want to move away from the soft lips she was busy tasting, the tongue that was exploring the inner cavern of her mouth. Her skin was burning where ever he placed his hands upon her body, and she just had to pull harder and harder on his black and gray hair, the deeper and more heated their kissing became.

After overcoming her shock on the dance floor of the familiar stranger, she just grabbed him and started kissing him. They managed to find a quiet and dark corner where the familiar stranger just pushed her up against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Their kissing has been going on for about five minutes so far but by now they both were panting for air, but neither wanted to pull away. Their bodies pressed together, Cindy feeling his arousal between her legs, just increasing to her lust filled body. No words were needed to be said between these two; their bodies were doing all the talking, expressing their feelings and emotions for each other. Her body is longing to have him inside of her, feeling him move within her, their life forces mixing and their bodies becoming one. She would take him right here, right now, and she will never regret it in the future. 

This is what she needs; to be filled beyond capacity, and only he has the ability to accomplish that; no other man will ever be able to meet up to him, not now, not ever, and this makes her want him even more. Cindy started to tug on the belt of his black leather pants, and he did not show any objection; he instead moved his left hand to her breast to grasp it firmly in his hand, resulting in a moan escaping from Cindy. His hard arousal pressing harder against her already very wet sacred area, resulting in another moan coming from Cindy. His belt finally came undone and just when she was about to pull down his zipper, he stopped kissing her and gently stopped her hand from completing its task it was set out to do. Cindy looked confusedly into the blood coloured eyes, getting lost in the red glint radiating from them, and did not understand why he had stopped her. He smiled softly at her and then spoke in his deep masculine voice, while softly caressing her hand that he was holding. 

“Let’s wait a little longer, Cindy; I want to make love to you in a bed, not here in a club; you deserve much better than this.” 

Cindy just had to smile and then kiss him. “Then we will wait.”

The familiar stranger released her and Cindy stood back on her feet, and after watching him re-do his belt, he gently cupped her face in both of his hands and placed a soft kiss on her mouth; she in return placed her hands on his hips. With their foreheads placed against each other, and their eyes closed, they just remained like this for a few minutes, cherishing the special moment. He pulled away, and with her face still in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes. 

“I will come for you, I promise.” 

“When?”

“It won’t be long, but I must go now. I will see you soon.” 

They kissed once more, a deep kiss saying everything there is to say, and then he just left. Her lips were tingling where the familiar stranger kissed her and she enjoyed every moment of it. Cindy returned to the dancing crowd, the last few minutes staying in her thoughts, but now she felt alive again, like she rose from a deep sleep, with renewed energy and a new look on life. This night had turned out better than she had thought but there was only one small problem: will she remember it the next morning? Will she remember how it felt to be in his arms, how he tasted, how their bodies were pressed together? Will she remember how she felt during all of this, but most importantly of all, will she remember him and the promise he had made to her?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and Solange, along with Miguel and his family, and Cindy with Ciara, booked a suite for them at the hotel where all the bladers were staying for the duration of the beyblading event. The next morning approached and everyone in the suite was feeling refreshed, except for Cindy. She was still sleeping and Ciara found it very strange. 

“I think mommy is sick.”

Solange, Tala and Miguel were all seated at the breakfast table when Ciara approached them.

“Why do you say that, honey?”

“She never sleeps this late and when I called her, she did not respond.”

Concern immediately took over Solange, especially after what she witnessed last night.

When they finally located Cindy deep within the crowd, she was acting very strange. She was sweating like she has been running a marathon, her pupils were dilated and she was constantly talking about how she loves everyone of them. Knowing Cindy for a long time now, Solange has never seen Cindy like this and she immediately suspected drugs to be involved, drugs like ecstasy. Solange knew if she asked Cindy whether she took the party drug or not, she will not get the response she is looking for. 

Solange, along with Miguel, followed Ciara into the bedroom she was sleeping in with her mother, and just as Ciara has said, Cindy was still asleep, still dressed in the clothes she went to the club with, along with her make-up which was now just a mess on her face. Solange softly made her way to Cindy to just check for a pulse and was very relieved when she felt one. 

“Go get me a huge jug of water, please.” 

“Sure.” 

Miguel went and got the water. Ciara got onto the bed and shook her mother, but still no response.

“What is wrong with her, aunt Solange?” 

“Mommy is just very tired, sweetie. Why don’t you go to uncle Tala for a bit, while I wake up mommy and make her pretty again?” 

“Okay.”

Without asking any questions, Ciara jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room, the same time as Miguel was coming in with the jug of water.

“What do you think, Miguel?”

“No doubt she took some E’s; how much I don’t know but it definitely was not just one, not when she is still in this state.” 

“What was she thinking?” 

“To be honest, sis, I don’t blame her for doing it; I probably would have done the same, if not worse. Don’t be angry with her.”

“I’m not angry, Miguel, just disappointed. She has a daughter to think of.”

“A daughter that we all can take care of, Solange. I say we let her sleep as long as she wants to; I will take care of Ciara for the day if you don’t want to.”

“Hey, I will look after her, thank you very much, and I guess you are right; we will let her sleep it all off and take some of the responsibilities off of her hands for today.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Just leave the water next to her bedside so that she sees it when she wakes up. Gather some of the stuff that Ciara will need and let’s just leave her.” 

“Okay.”

Ciara went with Solange to the stadium to go and watch how everyone practiced and prepared for the matches that will be taking place the next day. The little girl did not ask why her mother was still sleeping and Solange just told her that her mommy needs her sleep like sleeping beauty. The moment Ray saw Solange arrive at the stadium with only Ciara, he started to become worried because he has seen how everything was starting to affect his sister and it is breaking his heart to see her go through all of this alone, and it is not that no one wants to support her, no, they all support her but it is just not enough; Ray knows the only one that would have been able to support his sister to the extent that she needs, would have been Kai; on the other hand, Kai is the reason, or more like his doings, is the main reason why his sister is in the state she is in now. 

Ray thinks that it might not have been such a good idea for his sister to come to this event seeing as it just brings up too many memories for her of the love she has lost. Not once has the media taken his sister’s feelings into consideration whenever they bring up the story of how he killed 12 people back in Russia, three of them being his own friends. Thank the heavens Ciara is still too young to understand what is going on, but when she is older, she will be exposed to all of this her mother is currently being exposed to. Ray just hoped Ciara will be able to handle it all should that day come, and that Cindy will know how to support her daughter.

“That’s what you get for thinking of food the whole time, Tyson, utter sloppiness!”

“Hey! Who died and made you king, or in your case, queen?!”

“Tyson! You will not speak to me like that!”

“You started it, Hilary! And my blading is not sloppy; you don’t even know the first thing about blading!”

“Just like you!”

Hilary and Tyson was busy with another `lover’s quarrel`, the one that defines their relationship and right now, it is a private entertainment show for all the others that are surrounding the two. Ray just had to laugh at how his two friends constantly fight, but luckily Tyson and Hilary has always found a way to make up; it is like they need to fight to remember why they are together because the fighting makes their relationship very unique and also makes them to be one of the cutest couples ever. Tyson likes to get on Hilary’s nerves, as that was one of the first he things he fell in love with: her temper. 

Tyson has never met a woman as feisty as Hilary and he really likes it; Hilary likes how Tyson gets her worked up over nothing because he is the only man she will bother with to scold, and she does it all out of love. Hilary cannot picture her life with anyone else, and doubts that any other man will be able to handle her temper like Tyson does. Tyson has already looked at engagement rings back in Japan and bought a very pretty one: a plain white gold ring with a beautiful 1.25 carat ring. Tyson knows they are still very young but that is the reason why he wants to get married so soon because then he has more years that he can call Hilary his wife. 

Tyson plans on asking her when they get back from America and then he wants to try and convince her that they should get married just a month after Ray and Mariah gets married, but knowing Hilary, she would demand more time because she would want to plan everything perfectly and she would just scold him and say that he is ridiculous to think she will be able to organise everything in such a short time. Tyson can already imagine Hilary walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, ready to start the rest of her life being his wife; this thought brought a very warm feeling to his heart and a million dollar smile to his face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy could hear that she was alone in the suite; usually the TV would be on or she would hear Ciara’s laughter but now there was only silence, and yet she was not worried at all; she knew that Ciara will be with Solange. Cindy saw the jug of water next to her bedside and just started to drink straight out of the jug. The previous night was all a blur to her; all she remembers is the music and the laser lights, but other than that, she does not really remember. Cindy does not even know how she got home, although she is sure that Solange would have taken care of that. What Cindy did at the club she will never know unless someone fills her on it, but despite not remembering much, she somehow felt like she did something that made her feel happy and alive again. She knows she took two pills but did not expect it to affect her this much, to the point where she does not remember most of the night; if she knew that would have happened, she just would have taken one.

After finishing the whole jug of water and lying down for another 15 minutes, Cindy finally mustered enough energy to get up and take a shower so that she can feel better and call the others later to hear where they are so that she can join them; being alone right now is the last thing she wants. As Cindy was standing in the shower and allowing the water to just cascade over her body, she just could not stop thinking about last night; she knew something big had happened but just could not remember what it was, and this pained her a bit. Memories of her and Kai came to mind, and how she misses him; she will never be able to fill up the hole he has left within in her heart, the love she has felt for him and that she still feels, is not enough to overcome the hurt of him being gone, and no matter how much time has already passed since his death, she just cannot cope with it; seeing their daughter also does not make it any easier seeing as Ciara is a spitting image of her father. She would probably be capable of doing anything if it means she can just spend one more day with Kai, even if it is just say good-bye to him. 

Sometimes Cindy feels like that maybe it would have been better if she and Kai never crossed paths, then she never would have felt this hurt, but on the other hand, she never would have had her beautiful daughter and then it makes the pain a bit more bearable. Kai may not have had a heart of gold but the goodness he did have was more than enough for her; they were made for each other and if he never had to change, he never would have killed all those people and he still would have been with her. They would have been married by now and probably would already have had their second child, maybe even a third on the way; now she will never be able to call herself Mrs Hiwatari; luckily Ciara has her father’s surname, but what will it bring her in the future? Hopefully when she is big enough to begin to understand everything, the world would have forgotten all about the bad stuff Kai has done, and would not constantly tie her to her father’s past; that will just break Cindy’s heart. It is not Ciara’s fault her father had made a few mistakes in the past, everyone does, the only difference being that Kai was in the public eye and known by millions when he made those mistakes.

After just standing under the shower for about thirty minutes, just being lost in her own thoughts, Cindy finally finished getting cleaned up and then got dressed. She called Solange, and then made her way over to the stadium, never realising the pair of blood coloured eyes that were watching her as she was leaving the hotel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Come on, you guys, we should have been on the road by now; get a move on already!”

“Tala!”

“Yes, baby?” 

“You will not raise your voice at us again, and besides, there is more than enough time left to get to the stadium, and it is not like you are the first that is going to battle.”

“Yes, love.”

“Good. Make yourself productive and go get the car ready.”

“See you down stairs.” 

Tala kissed Solange and then left the hotel suite. Miguel and his family has left for the airport to go pick up his parents after they called him the previous evening and informed him that they will be landing with their private jet the next morning. Solange, Cindy and Ciara are almost ready to leave for the stadium. 

“The poor guy, Solange.”

“Poor guy my ass; he is sometimes way to cocky for my liking and Tala needs to be put in place from time to time.” 

“And I take it you are the only one capable of doing it?” 

“Who else?”

The two women laughed and after gathering all the things that they might need for the day, they made their way down stairs to finally drive to the stadium where the event will be starting very soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stadium was packed to capacity and camera men were standing everywhere, ready to capture all the action. All the participating bladers have already arrived and are all in their locker rooms waiting to be called up. All the teams will be called up one by one for the introductions, and just like all the other tournaments, they can choose whether they want to stay in their locker rooms for the duration of other teams’ battles, or they can watch it; there is no definite rule in this. If some of them feel like that they would rather practice some more instead of watching a battle, they are more than welcome to. The event is after all for charity to raise enough money for all the sheltered four legged friends.  
The stadium has undergone major renovations, especially the roof. Where it once was a closed roof, it has now been replaced with glass one so that the blue sky is visible for everyone, and it will also add to extra quality lighting for everyone in the stadium. More seats have been made available and right now it seats 100 000 people, excluding the seats that have been reserved for the players and their families. 

The previous evening all the bladers met up with Mr Dickenson and some of the other judges to hear all the rules, and to know what is going for what. They also have been handed the list of which teams will be battling which, and this list has only been finalised that very morning. Tyson has asked Tala whether he is interested in joining up with The Bladebreakers and he gladly accepted the offer so for the duration of the competition, Tala will be a Bladebreaker. There will also be a few special surprise performances and it is promised to be one epic tournament. All the family members and friends of the participating bladers are already all seated, anxious for the first battles to start. Dr Black’s men are also all stationed at their respectable places, and so far have not raised any suspicions among anyone; all waiting to make their move whenever their targets make their appearance, which Dr Black is positive will happen later on.

The first battle is scheduled to begin in 30 minutes which seems like a lifetime of waiting for some of the bladers, bladers like Tyson. 

“I just don’t get it why we can’t go up first.” 

“Tyson, Mr Dickenson already told us how the selection was made and the names that were drawn were the finale decision. Just try to relax; as soon as you start relaxing, the time will start passing much faster and before you know it, you will be up in the dish.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being so optimistic all the time, Maxi?”

Max just chuckled, “No, not at all; it is just a way better way of life, that’s all.”

“Gee, thanks for that very inspiring answer, but anyway, the least they could do is start doing the introductions, which would be so much better.” 

“They will start soon, Tyson; just listen to Max and relax. You don’t see me, Ray, Kenny or Max this anxious because we all know that it will help nothing at all.”

“Fine, Tala; I’ll join you bunch of relaxed boys.” 

Tyson sat down on the chair with a great force, arms crossed over his chest and pouted like a child, which caused the others all to burst out laughing.

Soon enough it was time to start the show. Mr Dickenson appeared on the stadium with three fellow judges, to make his speech in welcoming everyone to the stadium.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, as I warmly welcome you all to this special event of the BBA, which is done all in the name of charity for our lovely four legged friends,” Everyone clapped and cheered when he mentioned the animals for who this is done.

“I am sure you are all excited and cannot wait for the battles to begin which will be shortly. First up I would like to thank all our participating contestants; without you, this simply would not have been possible. I know that the sport has not been the same but I have complete faith that it will be restored to its formal glory. Secondly, I would like us all to bow our heads for a minute to show respect for the bladers that we have lost the last couple of years: Ian Papov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Brooklyn Masefield and lastly Kai Hiwatari. We have lost all these very talented young men at a very young age which is most unfortunate, so if you will, let us please bow our heads and give them all a moment.”

Silence overtook the stadium as they showed their respect for the five young men, but most of the audience did not do it for Kai, seeing as three of the deaths were caused by his hands. 

No suspects have been arrested in the case of Brooklyn and the police still do not have any clues or evidence to work with in order to catch someone, so it is only a matter of time before it is declared unsolved or just referred to as a `cold case`.

The minute passed and everyone raised their heads when Mr Dickenson continued with his speech.

“Our audience is reminded that this event is solely for charity and that is why, the rules will not be applied like in the formal matches. No matter who wins or loses, at the end of the day, everyone will be declared winners. Now, we will have an opening ceremony which I do hope you all enjoy, and I just want to add one more thing; no expenses have been spared in order to insure the safety of the beydishes; they are all still full of action packed booby traps but are 100% safe for those who might have concerns about the beydishes. Well, without further a due, let us get started with the introductions and then the opening ceremony, and then it will finally be time for the first battle to take place between two very well known teams: The Blood Suns against the Golden Pumas!”

The crowd applauded Mr Dickenson and then he made the introductions of all the teams. The participating teams are as follows: The Proverbs, The Malice Gang, Blazing Sands, The Bladebreakers, Blackroses, Liberty Bladers, Vixens, Royal Unicorns, Black Army, Armoured Battalion, Blood Suns, Yang Clang, Golden Pumas, Lightning Angels, Monster Foxes, Goldies, Sahara Stardust, and then three completely unknown teams: Amazon Wolfs, Blinding Pythons and Feline Gods. The only team missing from the list is The Blitzkrieg Boys but The Bladebreakers have decided to dedicate their match to the former Russian team. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Most of the bladers have returned to their locker rooms after the introductions, whilst only a few decided to watch the first battle. The Royal Unicorns have returned to their locker room seeing as none of their family members could leave their works back in London to join the event but promised to watch their match on the internet. 

“Are you guys still sure you want to fight? It just does not feel the same without Brooklyn, and especially so quick after his death.” 

“This is what Brooklyn would have wanted, Ming-Ming, and besides, it is way too late to withdraw now. The battles have already been finalised and it will be unfair to the organisers if we suddenly decided to pull out now. We have to do this for Brooklyn; he would not have had it any way.”

“I guess you are right, Garland; okay, for Brooklyn.”

“For Brooklyn!” 

“What do you think of us facing The Bladebreakers once again?”

“I think you and Ming-Ming should face them this time, seeing as Brooklyn and I faced them in Moscow; it will only be fair that you also get a chance to fight against them, that way you can be sure that you will fight with real power and test yourselves, because if I know them, they will go full out with their power.” 

“Yeah, I saw how strong they were in Moscow, well, if you are certain about your choice, Ming-Ming and I will gladly face them, no matter who they send up. I do hope I get to fight against Tyson.” 

“I want to fight against Tala.”

Both Garland and Mystel looked at Ming-Ming, surprise written all over her face, to which she had to giggle at. 

“What? The guy is cute.”

The other two just sweat - dropped at Ming-Ming’s comment.

“Women; I will never understand that species; they are just way too complicated.” 

“No we are not; it is only you guys that refuse to understand us because you think is it too much work, you bunch of lazy asses.”

“Typical woman; it is always the man’s fault, never the woman’s ........hey!”

As Garland was talking, the lights in their room suddenly went out, and seeing as there are no windows, it was completely black with no sign of any illumination in the room.

“Guys, who switched off the lights?”

“Not me. Mystel, you are the closest to the door, open it up so that we can see what it going on.”

Garland got no response from Mystel and called him again, but still nothing. Garland then tried to walk over to the door, trying to remember where the light switch is exactly situated. After a few moments of silence, Ming-Ming called for both Garland and Mystel, but was only greeted with silence.

“Guys, come on, this isn’t funny. Stop playing around and switch on the lights!” 

Ming-Ming suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her, one around her waist, and the other over her mouth, and was then pulled against a very firm and toned chest. Ming-Ming felt his breath in her ear, and for a split second it sent a wave of arousal throughout her body, but she quickly came to her senses and could not help but start to fear for her life. 

“Your friends are dead Ming-Ming and you are next. See, I need to go up to the stage to face a certain team, and seeing as you are the unfortunate team scheduled to face them, I need your spot, and unfortunately the only way to obtain it is to kill you.” 

Ming-Ming started to tremble out of fear as the stranger spoke, realising that he is also going to kill her.

“Don’t worry, it will be quick.” 

Ming-Ming felt how he let go of her waist and the last thing she remembered was the blade touching her skin, before her throat was slit. The stranger dropped her bleeding body and then left the room as if nothing had happened.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Bladebreakers all went to sit with their friends and family within the stands, except Tala; he had to go back to their locker room because he forgot his phone and his blade. Since Tala has arrived at the stadium, he could not help but feel restless about the whole place. It was like something was there that should not be there. Tala got to the room and got his stuff. Tala had to walk past the room of the Royal Unicorns which wasn’t a big deal the first time but it all changed when he walked past it the second time; a sudden chill took over his whole body and Tala just stood there still for a few seconds, unable to move. It was just confirmation to him that something was very, very wrong here. Tala gathered himself and then went to open the door to their room, but was surprised when he found it locked. He knocked a few times but there was no response. Hoping to see them in the stands, Tala left, but was starting to feel very uneasy when he could not spot them anywhere in the stands that were reserved for the bladers. 

When he took his seat next to Solange, she immediately saw something was wrong.

“Are you alright, babe? It looks like you have seen a ghost.” 

Tala just gave her a nervous laugh and told her he thinks his nerves finally kicked in, realising that he hasn’t battled in a very long time, but she didn’t buy that excuse, but decided not to force it anymore. Tala looked around the stadium, hoping to catch sight of any of the three members but found none.

‘Something is not right; there was something very dark and sinister in that room and I would rather not find out what exactly.’

Tala did not focus on the battles at all, and kept looking around nervously. Solange, and even Cindy, noticed this. Cindy just looked at Solange and asked with her eyes ‘what is going on?’ and Solange just shook her head, indicating that she does not know.

Tala was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tyson scream when an epic attack took place between the two bladers down in the dish. The Bladebreakers are not scheduled to fight for the next four matches, so will only be fifth, but Mr Dickenson has decided that after every four battles, there will be a break where there will be performances, so the team will have to wait even longer for their matches, which is against the Royal Unicorns; but somehow Tala has a feeling that it will not be the original three members that they will be facing. Tala was not concentrating on the match at all and got more nervous by the minute. Ray who was seated right behind the red head, started to notice that Tala was constantly looking around the stadium, like he was looking for someone. Ray then decided to try and find out what is wrong so he leaned forward and asked Tala whether he wants to walk with him to the tuck shop to get some snacks for everyone and Tala agreed. The two friends got up and made their way out of the stands, and when they were finally alone and away from the screaming crowd, Ray wasted no time in asking what is wrong. 

“Why would there be anything wrong, Ray?” 

“Tala, please; you are shaking and sweating, you constantly look around in the crowds like you are searching for someone and even your attitude is not the same, so I am going to ask again: what is wrong?” 

Tala sighed and pulled his hands through his hair before he started to talk again, “Something is very wrong, Ray; I don’t know how to explain it but I can just feel it. Earlier when I walked past the locker room of the Royal Unicorns, I could just feel the darkness radiating from that room. I knocked but no one answered and when I wanted to go in, the door was locked, and I haven’t seen any of them; I just know something is wrong Ray, please, you have to believe me.” 

“I believe you because I have been feeling the exact same since we arrived; it is like someone is constantly looking at me, but when I look to see if I can spot anyone, I see no one suspicious, so don’t worry; you are not the only one freaking out, I am just better at controlling it and keeping it under cover.”

“What do you think is wrong?” 

“I would rather not find out, Tala, but let’s forget about it for now; maybe it is just our nerves that are playing games with us.”

“I really hope you are right, Ray.”

“Just try to forget about it, besides, I promised Mariah I will get snacks for us all and if there is one thing I fear the most in this world, it is that temper of hers.”

Tala just chuckled at him because that is how he feels about Solange’s temper; there is nothing scarier than a woman’s temper.

The two men got the snacks and then headed back to the stands. Tala felt a bit more relaxed knowing that Ray also feels the same and really hopes that it is just nerves causing them to feel so anxious.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Dr Black, the readings are getting stronger by the minute; there is no doubt, they both are here.” 

“Good; tell Mike and Jerry that they should start getting the cage set up; it won’t be long before they make their appearance and then you all should take up your places just as we have discussed, and then when I make the call, you, along with Chris and Jim, will fire at the main target.”

“Understood, Doctor; we will be ready.”

“Over and out.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Wow! Was that one epic battle or not?!”

The crowd started screaming as DJ talked.

“I will remember that match until my old age, which is if the old age doesn’t make me forget. Now, onto our next epic battle which will be between the Vixens and Goldies, and both teams have requested that they all fight at once, so hold onto your seats folks because it is sure going to be a match that will blow the roof off of this stadium, and please, I don’t mean literally! And here they are! The Vixens against the Goldies! Bladers take your places!”

The bladers all took their places around the dish with their launchers ready. The crowd joined in when DJ started to count down and then the action finally began.   
Seeing as the Vixens love to use their looks to their advantage, they will have a bit of trouble on this team seeing as there is also a female blader on the team of the Goldies. Carla is not one that will fall for their tricks, and Carla is also the strongest fighter on her team so her team mates have decided that they will keep her covered for most of the time and after they have worn out the Vixens, Carla will go in for the kill and take them out all at once. That was the plan and so far it looks like everything is going according to plan; the Vixens had no idea what the Goldies are planning and were too busy with their old tricks, that they didn’t even notice that Carla’s blade was not taking part in any of the attacks; that was, until it was too late. The battle has been lasting for about 8 minutes and by now the Vixens were all a bit tired and now were the perfect time for Carla to attack. With one swift movement, she burst through her teams’ blades wall that they have formed around her, and threw all the blades from the Vixens from the dish. They had no chance of attacking back; it was over in a matter of seconds, leaving the crowd to jump from their seats as they cheered for the brutal planning and attacking from the Goldies. The Vixens were a bit sad that they lost, but Carla reminded them that it was just for fun, and the two teams left the stadium as friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next battle was between the Blazing Sands and The Malice Gang. The stadium was designed into a water fountain and caused some nervous moments throughout the battle, but in the end, the Blazing Sands emerged victorious. So far the stadiums have all been very safe, not like they weren’t in the past, but now the crowd had been convinced that blading indeed is a safe sport, and that what had happened with Kai in Moscow was just a freak accident. The first dish was in the shape of a pentagon with steel pipes everywhere, in which the bladers had to find their way all around the pipes in order to attack their opponents; the second dish was shaped like a mini-forest with two huge mountains, one of them that acted like a volcano; luckily for the bladers, the volcano did not spew out lava, but instead a white sludge that flowed slowly from the mountain and if a blade is caught in the sludge, there is no way the blade would have been able to escape from it. Luckily no blade was caught up in the sludge, but it did prove very entertaining for both the fighters and the crowd.

Next up is the Lightening Angels against Blackroses, which will then be followed by a thirty minute break where three artists will be performing, with an additional surprise guest, and then it will finally be the battle between The Bladerbreakers and the Royal Unicorns. So far Tala had not spotted any member of the team, and neither has anyone discovered the bloodied bodies of the three remaining members of the team, whose throats have all been slit with a scalpel.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As the battle between the Lightening Angels and Blackroses were progressing, a cloaked figure was way up in the stands, looking over everyone in the stadium.

‘Look at them all; I cannot wait to demolish and wreck havoc in this entire stadium.’

‘Easy, my dark phoenix; we will have our vengeance and it will be sweet.’

‘I sense that those scientists have sent their men here with their weapons and that cage.’ 

‘I want to see them try and contain evil. We shall kill them all, along with all these sickening creatures. I will call for you when I have ensured the safety of my child and her mother; make sure you are ready.’

‘I will be there when you call, my young companion.’ 

‘Good. From today on, everyone will know that evil walks among them.’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The performance was over and it was epic. Many of the spectators joined in the singing or just started dancing in their seats; the vibe in the stadium was just cheerful and peaceful all throughout the entire stadium. As the last performer was making her way off of the stage, DJ came on to announce the next teams that will be participating.

“I hope you all enjoyed that just as much as I did! It sure got me in the party mood, am I right?!” The crowd burst into cheers and DJ just had to smile at this.

“Well, then I guess I have to throw one huge after for our after party, but enough partying for now; our next two teams who will be facing each other are the famous Bladebreakers and the Royal Unicorns! Will the team members please make their way over to their assigned benches?!” 

Since all the members of the Bladebreakers were in the crowd, they did not take long to get to their bench, and while they all were waiting for the Royal Unicorns to appear, Tyson had a small announcement to make to Tala.

“Dude, the others and I have agreed that you will be the first to battle, you know, just to make your debut as the newest member of the team, and I know it is only for today, but from now, you will always be a part of The Bladebreakers.”

“You guys, I, wow, I don’t know what to say; thanks I guess, and I will try my best to make you all proud.”

“We know you will, but enough for now; go get them, you Russian wolf.” 

Tala just had to smirk at Tyson’s remark but felt honoured being called that. Tala then left his new team mates and made his way onto the platform while everyone was still waiting for the Royal Unicorn members to show up.

“Can all participating members of the Royal Unicorns please come to the platform?!” 

DJ has already called for them two times but still nothing.

“Maybe the intercom is broken in their room.”

“Impossible. Those intercoms are brand new and they all have been tested this morning.” 

“Maybe they just decided to withdraw from the competition.”

“There are procedures to follow. Look, Tala, if they don’t show up soon, I am afraid you won’t be able to fight today. All teams have already been given their opponents, so.....”

“Look.”

DJ turned to look at what Tala was pointing and everyone saw a figure making its way into the stadium, dressed in a cloak, and its face hidden from everyone. The figure made its way onto the platform and just kept its head down. No one knew who this mysterious person is, or why it is on the platform. Tala could not help but feel very tense at this figure. Judging by its body shape, it has to be a male because it is tall and looks like it is very well-built.

“Can I help you, buddy?” 

At first it said nothing but when DJ was about to say something else, it finally spoke.

“I will face him first.” 

Tala gasped when he heard his voice. DJ did not seem to recognise it, and no one else could hear the conversation on the platform. 

“Are you part of the Royal Unicorns?”

“Enough with your idiotic questions, you imbecile.”

“Excuse me?” DJ was very surprised at the rude behaviour of this unknown person, but Tala on the other hand was beyond shocked. He could not see his face but he knew very well who is underneath that cloak. 

“You...you are supposed to be dead.” 

“Dead? What are you talking about?”

DJ had no idea what Tala was talking about and then he heard the stranger started to chuckle.

“Disappointed are we?”

The figure lifted its head and Tala could clearly see the red glint in the eyes, those evil eyes that has given him so many nightmares.

The stranger started to unbutton his cloak and when he removed it and dropped it to the floor, everyone saw who it was and shock took over the whole stadium. There, in all his glory, stood Kai Hiwatari, the young man responsible for so many headlines and heartache. Cindy felt like her heart had stopped beating. He has changed, became more toned than before and he seemed like a much darker person now then he was before. The hair was the same, along with the black triangle tattoos but it was clear he was pure evil. Everyone just stared at Kai, all too afraid to move or say anything. Tala was frozen to his spot, just like all the others, all except for one little girl.

“Daddy!”

Ciara jumped from her seat the moment she realised it was her father and before Cindy could stop her, she started running down the steps, making her way to her father. Kai heard the voice calling him and when he turned around to see who it was, pride filled him. Ciara made her way up the steps of the platform and right into the arms of her father, where Kai kneeled to pick her up. He embraced his daughter tightly and she did the same; if one didn’t know the past of Kai, one would think he was a loving person, judging by how he was holding his daughter. His eyes were closed and he had a soft smile on his face as he just continued to hold his daughter in his arms. Cindy could not help but feel so proud of the scene playing out right in front of her. She also got up and slowly made her way to the platform.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“Doctor, what are your orders? He has a child with him.”

“Just wait for my orders; I want Black Dranzer to make its appearance first before we do anything else. For now just remain in your positions.”

“Affirmative, Doctor.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She started to walk down the steps, and then Kai looked at her, his eyes softening even more at the sight of his one true love. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she got closer and closer to him, until he embraced her too with one arm. She returned it, tears now running freely from her eyes. For a moment they looked like the perfect family, full of love and respect for each other, but the father is in fact a very bad person. Cindy then pulled back just enough to look into Kai’s eyes and she could clearly see the love in them.

“I’ve missed you so much, Kai.”

Kai said nothing but instead responded with a kiss, and just like that, it hit her; all the memories from the club came rushing back to her. Kai was at the club with her and he promised her that he would come for her. 

“I remember two nights ago.”

“I know, my love, but we will talk later; right now I want you to take Ciara and get out of here as fast as you can.”

“What do you mean, Kai?” 

“Just go, please. Ciara, please go with mommy.”

Kai handed Ciara to her mother, and with one last kiss, the two women turned and left to make their way through one of the halls. When he no longer could see them, Kai turned back to face Tala who was still trembling from fear.

“What is wrong, old friend? It looks like you have seen a ghost.”

“How is this possible, Kai? You were destroyed.”

“I am sure that is what you all had hoped for, you and all that good for nothing sacred beasts.”

“Kai, I had no idea that was what they were planning, you have to believe me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Just then Kai lifted his head and looked at the glass roof and then he called the name of Black Dranzer, sending chills down everyone’s spines who knows of the beast. In a blink of an eye, the glass roof shattered, resulting in thousands of pieces of glass to rain down onto the people, instantly killing many who have unfortunately found themselves in the path of the falling glass. Chaos broke out in the stadium as everyone scattered to their feet, trying to make their way to the exits, just as Black Dranzer was landing beside Kai on the platform; it stood tall and proud, and the darkness radiating from it along with its beauty.

Tala just looked at the two in front of him; the two that wants to ruin the world. 

‘Get a grip, Tala; you are just as bad as him so why fear him? You were killers at one time, taking innocent lives side by side, so why fear him now?’

In that instant, Tala felt how all his fear disappeared from him; Kai immediately sensed the change in Tala’s demeanour and had to smirk at this.

“Finally realised that you are just as bad as we are, my friend?”

Tala smirked back. “I will not deny that, but there is just one difference.”

Kai tilted his head a bit, appearing very amused by Tala. “And what is that?”

“I’m not an asshole.”

Tala charged at Kai without him even realising it at first, but when he came to his senses, Kai quickly blocked the fist that was coming right at him. Kai and Tala regained their composures and just glared at each other, now standing in each others’ spots; Tala felt no fear in standing next to Black Dranzer. The black phoenix just stood and watched the two former friends glare at each other. It heard Kai’s voice.

‘Start with the opening of the portal while I take care of him, and please do not be shy in killing as many as possible in the process.’ 

‘Have fun, young one.’

Tala felt a sudden wind develop and saw Black Dranzer take flight. Just that second of focusing on the phoenix, was all Kai needed to attack Tala and he successfully landed a hard blow on his former friend, sending the red head across the floor.

Tala just stood and wiped the blood from his split lip, and just smirked at Kai.

“Let’s get this party started.”

“Let’s.” 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dr Black’s men were having a very difficult time in getting through the crowd in order to get to Black Dranzer and Kai. The Black Phoenix was just standing on the platform right beside its companion. 

Miguel held his son tight to him with one arm and with is other hand, he held on tight to his fiancée’s hand as he struggled to get through the crowd to get his family to safety. He didn’t know what to make of the whole situation when he saw his younger brother reveal himself; one part of him was overjoyed that Kai is still alive, but the other part knew that this is not a good thing, that trouble is coming now that Kai is back, along with Black Dranzer. Solange and Tala had told him all about Black Dranzer, and that is why he knows all of this is the start of a very bad thing. Miguel had tried to get Solange to come with them, but she just refused; right now she is also struggling to make her way through the crowd, except she is going in the opposite direction, trying to get to Tala, who has started fighting her twin brother. Miguel looked up when he heard the people started to scream and saw that Black Dranzer is flying around the stadium, catching a few people in the process and ripping them in half, a very gruesome sight to witness. Everyone started to become more and more desperate to escape the chaos, so desperate that many got trampled to death as no one was thinking clearly.

Ray, along with his team mates, have all made their way to their loved ones, and all of them are also trying to get to safety which is proving to be almost impossible. Ray saw his sister leave earlier with his niece and prayed to God that they have made it to a safe place. It is clear Kai still cares about Cindy and Ciara a lot which brings him some type of relief, but he does not want them to be involved with a mad man and a killer. Who knows what Kai might do to them when he loses his temper with them? Ray would rather not think of it right now. He was holding tight to Mariah’s hand, making sure that there is no way he is going to lose her in this chaos. Luckily Kenny, along with Mary-Ann, Alec, Mila, Tyson, Hilary and Tyson’s grandfather were all in front of Ray, which brought a sense of peace over him, knowing that they are still safe, for now; but however that peace disappeared when he heard Max scream and when he turned around, he was greeted with a horrible sight: Black Dranzer has taken Max, and Ray, along with all the others, had to watch as their blonde friend was ripped in half and then discarded as if it was just trash.

“Max!”

Tyson tried to run back but Kenny and Ray had to push him back. 

“There is nothing we can do, Tyson! He is gone!”

“But, Ray...!”

“Let’s just get out of here, Tyson, just go!” 

With tears running down his face, Tyson turned around and then tried to push his way through the crowd.

The men of Dr Black had to endure all of what Black Dranzer was doing because neither of the men that were in possession of the weapons had succeeded in coming close to Black Dranzer, the panicked crowd making it a very difficult task for them. Black Dranzer proceeded on killing a few hundred more, before it landed next to the platform where Kai and Tala was still in a full on fight with each other. The phoenix opened its black wings and then gave out a very loud battle cry that could be heard through all the panicked screaming of the people.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala and Kai lunged at each other full force, both falling to the floor. Kai got the upper hand and pinned Tala to the floor, with his whole body weight on top of his red head friend. He started to hit Tala continuously in the face with both of his fists, a few being blocked by Tala as he tried to land a punch back at Kai but failed miserably. His mouth was bleeding profusely by now, to the point where he felt it making down its throat and if he doesn’t get off of his back shortly, he will choke to death on his own blood. Suddenly Tala got some unknown strength and was able to grab Kai by both of his wrists and luckily prevented him from landing anymore punches to his face. Kai just sneered at him and removed his wrists from Tala’s grasp; Kai then got up but before Tala could get to his feet, Kai landed a powerful kick in his stomach, causing Tala to cough for air and also coughing blood.

“Get up.”

Tala heard his former friend demand him but he was in so much agony right now, that he just did not care. At that moment he heard Max’s name being called and looked up just in time to see the two halves of his friend’s body fall from Black Dranzer’s claws. That angered him so much that he suddenly regained all his energy and got up to his feet and immediately charged at Kai, catching the two toned young man off guard, and tackling Kai flat to the ground, and now Tala was pinning Kai to the floor. He landed one punch but that was about all he could manage before he felt his neck being gripped by Kai’s legs. Kai had managed to get a firm grip on Tala’s neck and then removed Tala from him, and once again the red head Russian was pinned to the floor, coughing and struggling to loosen Kai’s grip from his neck.

“You screwed up, Tala and now you will join the other weaklings in the past life. You could have been by my side but instead you chose the side of the light and there are consequences for standing against me.”

Tala continued with his struggled, all the while he tried to talk to Kai. “I......wanted to......join.....but....they......the beasts.....got in....the way.....you must.....believe me Kai......please.”

“You only wanted to join in order to save those morons you call friends; you really do insult my intelligence.”

“That is.....not.....true.....please.....stop.” Kai and Tala heard Black Dranzer give out a cry and Tala could hear Kai say ‘finally,’ and somehow he knew something very bad is about to happen. Kai continued to hold Tala’s neck but he decreased the pressure just enough so that Tala could breathe again. 

“Don’t get too happy; I only did it so that you will be able to witness the beginning of the end of this pathetic planet and all this mayhem taking place. Now is the start of the new order.” 

Tala managed to turn his head into the direction of Black Dranzer and could not really make out what the black phoenix was busy with. He just saw sparks that appeared out of nowhere, until a small black circle started to appear, and it slowly got bigger and bigger.

The sparks got stronger and started to look like lightening, and when the black circle were as big as a door, it appeared to be a hole, some sort of doorway to another world. Tala saw how a black figure jumped out, and then more and more started to come out, and they all headed towards the screaming people and started attacking the people, killing them. Kai started to laugh like a mad man, scaring Tala shitless.

“What, what are those things, Kai?”

Kai did not look direct at the red head, and kept his eyes on the black figures as he spoke to his former best friend.

“Demons; they are here to help Black Dranzer and me to start with correcting this chaos. Those who oppose the darkness will be killed immediately.”

“You really are evil.”

Kai turned to look directly at Tala and the red head saw how Kai’s eyes were glowing red; that red glint has intensified immensely and it freaked Tala out to look into those eyes, the eyes that were once just mahogany, and which belonged to his best friend, but now they belong to a monster, the monster that took his friend away from him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The men of Dr Black saw the black figures coming out of the portal like thing and knew that they have to hurry up with their plans. Kai has to be killed and Black Dranzer has to be captured, that is the only way this chaos will stop. A sacred spirit cannot be destroyed by human methods; only a sacred spirit or sacred beast has the ability to destroy another, and unfortunately the sacred beasts that destroyed Kai and Black Dranzer three years ago had no idea that they are back and there is not enough time to gather their strength and stand together like last time. The weapon is the only way to stop Black Dranzer, and luckily, Kai can be killed with a simple gunshot seeing as his body is still that of a mortal human being.

Luckily, two of the men, Chris and Jim made their way through the crowds and stood right behind Black Dranzer. 

“Fire at will!”

Kai did not see the two men stand right behind his phoenix with the weapons in their hands, and neither did Black Dranzer sense them as it was too focused on the portal. Chris and Jim looked at each other and Chris signalled that they will fire in three counts. Chris started the count down with his fingers and when they reached one, both men fired at Black Dranzer, causing the phoenix to screech out in pain. Kai heard this and released Tala at once. Black Dranzer was encircled with glowing beams and it seemed like the beams was electrocuting him, causing the phoenix immense pain.

“No! Let him go!”

Tala analysed the situation very quickly and just as Kai was about to jump from the platform to attack the men that fired at Black Dranzer, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed Kai and held him in the choke-hold position.

“Let go off me!”

“No! It is over, Kai! Face it, evil will never take over earth!” 

Kai did not say anything and continued to struggle to get free from Tala while Kai had to endure the sight of his phoenix being hurt. 

‘Black Dranzer! Just hold on, I will get you out of there!’ 

‘No, Kai! Just leave me.’

‘No!’

‘You must! This is not our time, not yet. I will be back, and so will you. That is a promise.’

‘Black Dranzer, no! We will take our rightful place!’

Black Dranzer did not respond but gave out another pain ridden screech. 

“Black Dranzer!” Kai was so focused on his phoenix that he failed to notice the other men making their way over to the portal where a huge missile was suddenly fired into. Both Kai and Black Dranzer screamed `no` when this happened. They all looked at the portal and thought that it was unsuccessful, until a huge and sudden explosion took place, causing a bright explosion, lighting up the whole stadium, including the surrounding area.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She could hear in the distance all the screams that were coming from the stadium, knowing that Kai is the cause of it all. Ciara was still crying for her father but that was the least of Cindy’s worries now. She thought of her brother, her friends, wondering whether they all have made it out safely. Guilt took over as she knew that she did not even once think of them when Kai told her to leave; she just thought of herself and of her daughter. The thought of asking him to spare them all did not cross her mind, not once, and if something happened to them, it will be all her fault. She could have begged for their lives and Kai would have spared them all, but instead she just left. There is no way Kai will keep them alive, not now, and not after they all were somehow responsible for his and Black Dranzer’s destruction three years ago.

But how is it even possible that they survived it? She felt the warmth leave her; Tala told her what his sacred beast had told him, even Ray confirmed it, so how did Kai and Black Dranzer come back? Of course she is thrilled that Kai has returned, but at what price, the death of all her loved ones? If that is the case then she would rather spend the rest of her life without him. No love is worth the death of any other loved one, or is it?

Cindy had no idea where she was running to; all she knew is that she has to continue until her feet can’t carry her anymore. She could hear the sounds of the sirens in the distance, being certain that they all are heading for the stadium right now.

‘Another reason for the world to hate Kai Hiwatari, but I doubt any will hate him, especially if he and Black Dranzer takes over; all the innocent will be slaughtered and all the bad will praise Kai and his phoenix for giving them a paradise to live in, right here on earth. I just hope Kai is alright. Who am I kidding? Of course will he be alright; he is Kai, my Kai.’

A soft smile graced Cindy’s face, as she continued running down the streets of Washington DC, with her daughter tightly in her arms.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ray, along with his fiancée, and his other friends that were in front of him, all managed to make it out safely. They heard a huge explosion but did not turn back; their safety was much more important than curiosity. Right now they all were standing outside, some covered with small scratches which were obtained from the shattered glass roof; the bumps were obtained as they were pushing and shoving through everyone. The fire department, police, medical teams and the defence force have all just arrived a few minutes ago, and there are still people coming out of the stadium; some are really in very bad shape. Ray tried to look whether he can spot his older sister but saw nothing and believes that she and Ciara made it safely, and knows that she will try to contact him later. 

He could not see Miguel and his family anywhere, neither Solange and just hopes that they are all safe somewhere else. Ray watched as the fire men were making their way into the building and decided to follow them; he needs to know what happened. He managed to slip from his friends without them noticing anything. He pushed his way through the coughing and bleeding people, some looking at him as if he is crazy to go back in there. Luckily for Ray, not one of the police officers have spotted him re-entering the stadium; they would have stopped him immediately. Ray never realised the halls were this long, but then again, he never walked them full of dreadful feelings, because he somehow feared of what he might see when he returns.

It seemed like the hall goes on forever as Ray continued walking, regretting his decision more and more with every step he is taking. He was almost at the end when he heard a screech.

‘No doubt that has to be Black Dranzer, but what happened to it?’ 

Ray finally walked into the area where everyone was seated not long ago, and he looked down to where the platform is situated. He saw Black Dranzer and as it was captured with some sort of laser beams. It is clear that there was some sort of explosion earlier as there was debris all around the platform. Ray could see how hundreds of corpses littered the stadium, many of them ripped in half, the exact same way that had happened with Max.

‘Oh, Max, I am so sorry about what had happened to you.’

Sadness consumed Ray at that moment and he could not hold back the tears that were slowly building up in his eyes.

‘Rest in peace, my bubbly blonde friend.’

Ray started to make his way down the steps, but at a very slow pace. Three men were surrounding Black Dranzer, all three of them holding some type of weapons that were all pointed at Black Dranzer. Two of the men looks like they have been badly wounded and Ray wonders how long they will able to stand until they collapse. He watched as another group of men were making their way over to the phoenix with a cage made out of electrical beams. They were pulling it on a huge trolley. Ray suddenly noticed something about the black phoenix; it was trying to reach out for something which was on the floor next to the platform. Ray could not see what it was so he walked closer. He gasped when he looked onto the blood stained body of his former captain. Kai’s body lay lifelessly on the floor, his throat slit almost to the point of decapitation. A huge pool of blood surrounded the young man. Ray could not help but feel sad, especially for Cindy; once again she has to grieve for Kai.

‘How many times is Kai going to show up, just to die again? Can’t he just stay dead and let my sister get on with her life? I hope that this time he is dead for good.’

Ray walked even closer to the platform area, and again was met with a very dreadful sight: right in front of him, he could clearly spot the red hair of his Russian friend, covered in a pile of rubble, and it is obvious that he is no longer in the land of living. Ray just stared at the body of his friend, but was brought out of his trance when he heard another screech from Black Dranzer, so he looked over at the phoenix and was surprised to see the black phoenix burst into flames. No one knew what to make of it all. They all continued to watch as the black phoenix burnt until they could no longer see its body. There was another bright explosion, but luckily it was nothing dangerous, just very bright, causing everyone to shield their eyes for a moment.

When everyone turned back to the spot where Black Dranzer was just mere moments ago, everyone was shocked to see a small red phoenix hopping around and chirping.

‘Dranzer?’ 

Ray had no idea what was going on, and especially as he watched as the red phoenix cheerfully made her way towards the cage and flew in. The two men just closed the door of the cage, confusion written all over their faces.

‘This is just one strange day,’ and with that thought Ray turned around to go back to the others.

It soon became world news of what had happened and there was footage to prove it all as the cameras were all filming throughout, despite the camera men leaving their posts to run for their lives. The world has found another reason to hate Kai even more. Over 12 000 people have lost their lives in the stadium, and unfortunately among those were Miguel, along with his fiancée and son, Max, Mr Dickenson, DJ, Carla and Anna, among many others who were well known to Ray and the others. Solange was lucky enough to be had found underneath a few fallen debris and she had to spend two weeks in hospital. Cindy contacted Ray two days after the horrible ordeal, informing him that she has returned to New York, and that she just can’t face anyone just yet. Ray understood her reasons and told her that no one blames her for anything.

Another dark day has overcome The Bladebreakers, and again all because of Kai, and hopefully this was the last time, and that now they can all finally start to move on with their lives, a life with the certainty of knowing Kai and Black Dranzer will never return again.


	23. I have my father's blood

Chapter 23 – I have my father’s blood

“Ci, are you sure you don’t want to join us this weekend?” 

“I’m sure, Jess. You two should really go and enjoy it.”

“It just won’t be the same without you, Ci.” 

“I know, but next time I promise I will join you guys, just not just the weekend. I really want to help out at the hospital, I really need to spend some time with my mother.” 

“It’s cool, we understand. I’ll take a shooter on your part.” 

“You better, and please, CJ, use protection.”

“Ciara Hiwatari, I am beyond shocked that you will think I will put myself in that position, but yeah, I have more than enough rubbers. Watch out Hampton girls, CJ is on the prowl.”

“Bless the poor souls that will cross paths with you; but anyway, you two should get going. The earlier you leave the earlier you can get there and then you have more time to party. I’ll miss you guys.” 

“We’ll miss you too, Ci, but yeah, let’s go, lover boy.” 

The two girls hugged and then the young man joined them in a group embrace. The young woman with the sleek hair watched as her two friends got in the car and reverse out of her driveway, making their way to the Hamptons for the weekend. 

Ciara Hiwatari, 17 years old and a spitting image of her father, with the same mahogany coloured eyes, two toned colour hair, same skin colour, everything of her are that of her late father. The only thing that she has of her mother is the sleekness of her hair. With her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, with a few strands covering the sides of her face and hanging loosely at the back of her neck, she has grown into a beautiful young woman. She also has her bottom lip in the right corner pierced with a very small ring piercing and it suits her perfectly. She lives with her mother, Cindy, in New York City where Cindy has opened up her own animal hospital after she finished her studies, and for the last past six years the hospital has grown from strength to strength, and Ciara loves to spend her time at the hospital as she has inherited her parents’ love for animals, and wishes to follow in her mother’s footsteps once she has finished high school. Twelve years has passed since the horrible events that took place in Washington involving Kai and Black Dranzer, and since then, so much has happened with everyone.

Ciara got into a Ford truck that belonged to her father and it is one of her most prized possessions. She is not interested in getting a new car, despite Cindy offering numerous times, Ciara just refuses flat out to get another car. She tries her best to keep the truck in top working condition and she has done so far a wonderful job in it. She turned the ignition and just the growling sound of the engine sent shivers through out her body. She can understand why her father bought this truck in the first place; just the power alone of the engine is enough for anyone to have a silent orgasm. She backed out of the driveway and headed for the hospital, where she wants to start with her weekend shift and to spend some time with her mother. The two women love each other very much but Cindy is sometimes so busy at the hospital, that she sometimes spends up to two days straight at the hospital without even going home; she even had built in her own little bathroom with a small bed for those hectic times, especially when it is new years and the fourth of July, with all the fireworks. In those times she receives a lot of injured animals. Ciara understands the situation completely and tries to spend as much time with her mother as she possibly can, mostly weekends. 

When Ciara arrived at the hospital, she made her way straight to her mother’s consultation room, however, before she could reach the room, she ran into her mother along the way, and Cindy looked very happy about something. 

“Finally, my baby, you are just on time.”

“For what?” 

“Come on; you of all people will love this surprise.” 

Ciara followed her mother into another room, which is situated next to her consultation room, and when she entered she immediately noticed her mother’s newest intern, Jason, and he was petting a brown and black coloured dog that was on a table. Jock, a 2 year male dog came into the hospital 3 months ago after being hit with a car. He made a good recovery except for his right front leg, which Cindy had to amputate because it was very badly damaged. Since then Ciara has come to love the stray dog very much, despite its disability. 

“Guess what, my baby? Today is the day we get to apply Jock’s prosthetic leg.” 

Ciara could not help but to start crying over the news. “Are you serious, mom? You hear that, boy? Today you are getting your new leg.” 

Ciara embraced the dog, and just like Ciara, Jock also has grown very fond of this human. Ciara stood back after holding Jock for some time and watched as her mother and Jason applied the prosthetic leg. Jason lifted Jock from the table onto the floor and then the three just watched with amazement in their eyes as Jock took his first step with his new leg. Tears were streaming from the two women’s eyes as they watched Jock as he started running and jumping around the room.

“Come here, boy.”

Jock ran to Ciara and jumped up against her, they all were just overwhelmed with happiness over the canine’s new found freedom.

“I have another surprise for you, my baby, but it all depends on what you say about it; how would you like it if Jock came back home with us, as in permanently?” 

“Are you serious, mom?” 

“Only if you want to.” 

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course, mom! Thank you so much!”

Ciara gave her mother a tight hug and then again she went back to hug Jock.

“You hear that, boy; you are coming home with me!”

Cindy just stood with a smile as she watched her daughter hug her new dog. It warms her heart to know that Ciara has the same love for animals like she has, and also like her father had.

“Why don’t the two of us go home and go and show Jock his new home?” 

“What about the hospital, mom?”

“I think it will be able to hold a weekend without me, or what do you think Jason?”

“If anything does happen that none of us can handle, we will call you, Ms Kon, so now I suggest you two get out of here and go and enjoy the weekend.” 

“Thanks, Jason, see you on Monday.” 

“See you, Jason.”

“Bye, you two.” 

The light brown hair coloured young intern watched as his boss and her daughter left the consultation room, with Jock following behind very obediently and tail wagging all over the place. Jock got into Ciara’s truck, while Cindy got into her own dark blue dodge truck, which she also uses when she has to go out for emergencies. The two women are going to spend the weekend together with their new addition to the family, as they already have four dogs at home, two cats and two parrots. 

Ciara has grown up so much since and at age 17 she has already suffered so much, mostly because of her father’s past, but just like Kai, she is very strong and got through all of her struggles. Cindy told her that she can change her surname but Ciara refused, saying that she is proud to be the daughter of Kai Hiwatari and there is nothing that will ever make her feel otherwise. Thousands of people witnessed the events that took place within the stadium that day, and as a result, Kai is now the most hated person in the world. So many filming companies have tried to do interviews with the family and friends of Kai, trying to find out what made Kai turn out so horrible but until now, they have all been refused. Kai may be hated by many, but by others, he has become their obsession; everyone trying to understand the enigma, of why he did what he did, and how it is possible that he has risen from the dead twice already. Kai’s body has been cremated by his family and his ashes have been released in the frozen desert of Siberia. At least this time his loved ones had a body to greet and now they are sure that he is really gone for good. This time Cindy mourned his death properly and finally found the courage to say goodbye to him properly, and finally move on with her life; a life without Kai.

One night, just after Ciara turned 16, Cindy sat her daughter down and then told her the truth about her father, about how he was and how he had changed after the accident in the stadium and why be changed so much. Up until then, Cindy always tried to keep Kai in a good light for the sake of her daughter, but the moment she realised her daughter was old enough to understand it all, she came forth with the truth and did not hold anything back. Cindy still loves Kai with all her heart, even after all this time, but she cannot deny that he was evil. Ciara had a tough time in coping with it all, and accepting it all, but in the end she made peace with it all and told her mother that she doesn’t care what her father did; she still loves him and she knows that he also loved her very much. It has not been easy for the two women but they are there for each other, carrying and supporting each other no matter what.

Tala’s body has never been recovered from the rubble of the stadium, despite Ray telling them that he has seen his body, and that Tala is dead. The case has been investigated for so long but up until today the red head’s body still not has been discovered; and as if that isn’t enough, all his loved ones were greeted with the most horrible news ever after his death. When Tala was still living in Moscow, before Kai was destroyed by the sacred beasts, Tala approached his brother, Matt, and told him that if anything should happen to him in the future, something like death, that there is safe located under the floor boards of his room, right underneath his bed, and that when he opens up the safe, the police should be present. So, when that day came when Tala’s brother had to open up the safe, no one was prepared for what was hidden inside that safe. Photographs and videos of the X-twins, all their victims, many of their conversations, so many things that proved that Tala and Kai were indeed the infamous serial killers that killed so many of Moscow’s residents.   
Apparently Tala started keeping record of everything when they started out as the X-twins. Kai never had any suspicions of what Tala was doing, of how the Russian born teen kept record of everything; the location of where the bikes and axes were hidden were also given, and when the ballistic team compared the patterns of the axes and the bikes’ tires, they found perfect matches on all of them. For the loved ones of both Kai and Tala, it was like losing them all over again. To say that they were all shocked would be an understatement. Never in their wildest dreams, or nightmares, would they ever have suspected the two to be the serial killers. It soon became world news that the identities of the X-twins have been discovered and it just gave the world another reason to hate Kai even more, and joining him in that department is Tala. 

Within the evidence was another DVD that Tala made, where he explained it all, of how it all started, how they made jokes of evading the authority and Tala also admitted that if it was not for the fact that Kai has changed so much, they probably would have continued killing. Those were the real last words that Tala’s family heard from him, and it was heart breaking to hear their beloved son and brother confess of how he enjoyed killing innocent people and that he would have continued if it was not for the unfortunate events that have happened. Both the Hiwatari and Ivanov family were in a state, including the friends of both families. Kai and Tala will forever be remembered as the heartless killers, not only in Russia, but also in the rest of the world.

Cindy and Solange threw up the moment they were told of it all. Neither of them had any idea that their boyfriends were busy with such inhumane things, slaughtering innocents at night, and afterwards come back to them, pretending to be all loving and caring. Cindy finally found a way to forgive Kai for it all and find peace within it all, and not even this horrible news were able to destroy her love for Kai. Solange on the other hand, was a whole different story. All the love she felt for Tala was replaced with pure hate and she threw away anything and everything that reminded her of Tala. Their house that they bought in Malibu she sold as quickly as she could, and moved to New York City to start over completely, and forget that she ever knew a man called Tala Ivanov; she was even glad that she had lost their baby because she did not want the child of a monster. Since then she has finished her business degree, and the Hiwatari Corporation has opened offices in New York where she is in charge. 

She has married one of the executives in the company, Clark Smith, and she has twin boys, Yuri Kai Smith and Scott Miguel Smith. Solange decided to give her two boys’ her brothers’ names in order to honour them and her husband agreed, despite knowing the past of her twin brother. Solange and Cindy are still best friends and try their best to always see each other at least once a month, seeing as both are so busy with their work. Alec and Mila are still travelling the whole world with their businesses but the death of both Miguel and Kai has taken its toll on Alec, as he has suffered two heart attacks already, and despite the doctor telling him to travel less, Alec just cannot bring himself to becoming more steady, because that is when the memories of his sons start to haunt him, so he would rather be on the move the whole time and die of a heart attack, instead of the memories driving him insane. Mila tries her best to support her husband all the way but it is very difficult to watch her husband work himself to death. She and Alec try to visit New York as much as they can so that they can visit their only surviving child, Solange, and their three wonderful grand children.

Ray and Mariah lives in Washington DC, with their three children, Rin, Lee and Lua. Lee is the only boy between the three children, and also the oldest of them, with Lua being the youngest and the naughtiest. Ray tries his best to go and visit his sister as often as he can, sometimes without his family. Ray qualified with flying colours and is one of the best pilots in the world. He has been offered numerous jobs all over the world with different firms who want to employ him so that he can test their jets and planes, and after flying all over the world, he finally decided to settle down with his family. He is currently working in the pentagon, overseeing the recruitment and training of new pilots who are signing up for the US army, and he is happy with his new job as he gets to see his family every night. Ray was shocked upon hearing the news of the X-twins but for some reason he was not totally surprised by it. He always knew deep down that Kai and Tala could be capable of horrible things as both had that sadistic streak within in them, but despite that, he misses both of them and will never talk ill of them; he would rather not talk about either of them towards people who did not know either of the Russian born men. Ray was very worried about his sister but just as always, she has proven once again that she is a very strong woman, and luckily her daughter has also inherited those traits.

Tyson and Hilary also moved to the states after his grandfather passed away eight years ago. He and Hilary have three sons, Dylan, Mario and George and are trying for another child, whether it be a girl or a boy, they don’t really care. When they got married, they both agreed that they want four children and so far, they already have three. Hilary became very good friends with Solange, Mariah and Cindy and the four women talk to each other at least twice a week. Hilary is a teacher but has started studying child psychology about two years ago and wants to further her studies as she has discovered that that is her true passion, children and their moods. 

Tyson has mastered various types of martial arts so far and hopes to further it but for that he has to travel to Japan to finish, so for now, he will just wait and continue his work as a sensei for all age groups. When he heard the news of Kai and Tala and that they were the X-twins, he thought he was going to go crazy. He had nightmares for months on end, constantly reliving each headline that he read or watched about the X-twins when he was in Russia for the beyblading tournament, never realising that he was living under the same roof with one of the killers that caused so many headlines and death. All those times that he was upset about the victims, and Kai acting all heartless about it, was because he was the one that killed all those innocent people. The nightmares got so bad that Hilary insisted that he goes to a sleep clinic and a psychiatrist to sort out his issues so that he can forget about it and just move on from it. Tyson did as his wife told him and thanks to her, it got much better. There are a few odd nights where he has the recurring nightmares but it is nothing to be worried about. Tyson doesn’t really talk to Cindy or Solange, seeing as they remind Tyson too much of Kai, and unfortunately Tyson still not has found it in himself to forgive Kai for being the cause of Max’s death all those years ago. Tyson is not disrespectful towards Solange and Cindy, and both women are aware of his feelings, and they have made peace with it. 

Kenny and Mary-Ann are living in Houston, Texas, where both are computer engineers at NASA. They have two girls and a boy, Lucy, Liyah and Joe. Kenny still has contact with Ray and Tyson but as not much as he wants to seeing as how busy everyone is with their own lives, but they all try their best to talk once in a while. Kenny was very calm about the whole X-twins story and no one really knows how that was possible, seeing as Kenny was always the one that got scared the quickest. Everyone assumed that the thought of being friends with two gruesome serial killers would freak out Kenny completely, but he surprised everyone with his calm attitude towards the whole situation. Kenny harbours no bad feelings towards Cindy, Solange or the rest of the Hiwatari family, saying that it was not them that killed all those people, and that it was not their fault that Kai and Tala turned out like that.

Beyblade has lost its popularity completely, all thanks to what happened in Washington DC. Beyblade will forever be linked to Kai and Tala, and no one wants to be associated with a game that was played by two horrible teenagers that decapitated people for fun. Dranzer has been held captive in a specialised cage since she hopped into the cage that day in Washington. No one knows what happened to Black Dranzer or how it was possible that two phoenixes switched places. Dr Black wanted to capture Black Dranzer to study its dark power but instead got another mystical phoenix, and unfortunately for him, Dranzer cannot and will not communicate with him mentally, so he will never know what really happened that day in the stadium. Dranzer is not violent at all but she does not appreciate it when the scientist tries to studies her. She only has one person she allows to come near her and that is her care taker, Elliot. Dr Black has tried many times to convince Elliot to try and bond mentally with Dranzer but the young man just tells him every time that the phoenix only had one master she was connected to, and that she does not want to find another. Dranzer is being kept secret, even from the other bladers that have known the phoenix along with her partner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning came with a bright sunny and clear day within the New York area. The household in the Hiwatari/Kon household was a complete mess. Cindy and Ciara enjoyed their weekend together so much that they totally forgot that Monday is just around the corner, and currently both women are running throughout the house looking for their car keys, school books, cell phones, and their pets can only watch in amusement as their owners are running round like crazy people.

“I can’t believe we overslept, mom! I am so going to be late for school, and I have the worst teacher for first class, can this day get any worse?!”

“Relax, my baby, just breathe.” 

Cindy took her daughter by the shoulders and forced them both to inhale and exhale a few times just to get their heads together. That little exercise helped them both a lot because soon they both found all their lost objects and soon made their way to their separate destinations: Cindy to her animal hospital and Ciara to school.

Ciara lived about 3 miles from her school which is quite a distance but she does not mind the driving; it beats taking the subway and various bus stops like many of the other kids at her school. Ciara is in her last year and cannot wait to finish school. In less than three months, or two months and one week to be exact, she will turn 18 and she is already looking forward to it. She and her mother have already started with the planning for the party, like the venue, the theme, the guest list, and all the other stuff. She does not want a party planner because Ciara believes she is more than capable enough to handle it all, along with her mother. Her very first thought was to hold it in her father’s home city in Russia but the more she thought about, the more she realised that it will not be such a good idea seeing as Moscow has some unpleasant memories for her mother’s friends, and decided to hold it in New York; it will also be much cheaper, not that money is an issue for her. Her mother explained to her how much money they inherited from her father and why he had so much money in the first place; and luckily for her, she is just like her father in not flaunting their fortune. Her mother told her that her father never used his money to get what he wanted and also never rubbed it into other people’s noses of how much money he has, and Ciara is also like that. She does not have an obsession with money. 

Cindy is also the same; that is why they are not living in a castle and neither cares about designer clothes or the best and most expensive accessories. They are both just down to earth women and do not care what anyone thinks about them.

Ciara finally arrived at school and luckily had a few minutes before her first class, so she can hear all about CJ and Jessica’s weekend in the Hamptons. When she got out of her truck, she was immediately ambushed by her two best friends.

“Finally, woman! We have been waiting for you for ages!” 

“Oh come on, CJ, I had a hectic morning but I am here now, aren’t I?”

“Yes you are but anyway, are you not going to ask how awesome my weekend was?” 

“I would if you give me a chance; so, CJ, how was your `awesome weekend`?” Ciara just gave CJ a sarcastic smile which the young man just shrugged off with a million dollar smile. 

“It was beyond awesome!” 

“Why, you bedded 10 different girls?” 

“No, better, much, much better; I had a threesome!” 

Ciara turned to Jessica with a slight disgustful look on her face. “Couldn’t you keep your friend on a leash?”   
“Hey, don’t look at me; you didn’t want to join us so I am not to blame.”

Ciara just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to CJ, who was still smiling from ear to ear. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“Honestly, CJ, I think your parents need to get you fixed.” 

“What?!” CJ was beyond shocked, or acted that way at least. “Ci, how can you be so cruel? Do you have any idea how many guys fantasises about having a threesome but never have the chance to experience one? I, for one, have fulfilled one of my fantasies; the least you can do is to pretend to be a bit happy for me.”

Ciara had to smile at this, and this caused CJ’s mood to improve much more. “Congratulations, CJ; I am really happy for you, but please, I beg of you, do not share any details with me.”

“Oh hell no, that talk is only reserved for the guys. I love you two very much and trust you with everything, but that kind of stuff is not meant for your ears, or eyes, well, only if either of you ladies decided to take the mini CJ for a drive, then I will be more than happy to share it.” 

CJ winked at Ciara and both she and Jessica punched him on his shoulder, while saying ‘eew’ and sounding very repelled by the idea.

Just then the three friends heard someone shout ‘babe’, and they all knew who it was: Jonathan. He is Ciara’s boyfriend and they have been dating for about nine months now. 

“And that’s our cue; we will see you in Biology.”

“See, you two.” Ciara watched her two friends leave because neither CJ nor Jessica is really friends with Jonathan. They don’t hate him, but they both knew him before he came to their school, and the guy did not have a good reputation at his previous school. Ciara understands them both and so far has not forced either of them to become friends with Jonathan. So far he has treated her with nothing but respect and he has not even once asked her for sex or pressured her into it. Ciara is still a virgin and this makes her mother just burst with pride. Ciara just never had the urge to sleep with someone, and Jonathan is also her first real boyfriend, and she just wants to see how things will go in the future between them. 

The two love birds embraced each other and shared a deep kiss before looking into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you, Ci.”

“We saw each other Saturday night.” 

“I know but I already told you that I want to see you every day; I need to see you in order to exist.”

“Please, which horrible romance novel did you read those lines from?”

“You are breaking my heart, Ci.”

“Too bad, so sad.”

Jonathan just chuckled and placed his arm around Ciara’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him so that he can plant a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I missed you too.” 

“Good to know. How is Jock doing?” 

“He gets better by the minute. Yesterday afternoon he and Bingo started to play-wrestle with each other. My mother and I were concerned at first but it is like Bingo knows he has to be careful with Jock; luckily all the dogs accepted Jock immediately; even those two silly cats. Iris constantly flirts with him; the poor dog does not know what hit him.” 

Jonathan burst out laughing. He has seen their black cat, Iris, and how she flirts with anything that lives. She will always rub herself up against anyone and would always walk in a very sensual and seductive way, so he already pictured the dog’s face as this seductive cat flirts with him. 

“I would have to see it some time; poor Jock.”

Just then the bell rang for the start of the school.

“I’ll walk you to class.” Ciara also placed her arm around Jonathan’s waist and the two headed for the school building.

CJ and Jessica are also both 17, but Ciara is the oldest of the three. She met the two when she started at the new school about three years ago. Jessica and CJ were already good friends at that time, but they immediately welcomed Ciara into their circle, and since then the three have been best friends. CJ is 6 ft 1, which makes him stand out between the three of them. With his blonde coloured hair and light green eyes, he can weaken any girl’s knees, except for Ciara and Jessica’s of course; they are completely immune to his charms. CJ plays football, so that makes him very toned, and it also makes it another thing he can use to swoon the ladies with. CJ has two older brothers that are away at college and he cannot wait to go join them after he has finished high school. He has already applied and has been accepted, and in a couple of months he will be joining his two older brothers. To be honest, CJ is more excited about the parties and the girls, then actually going to college. 

He knows about Kai’s past but he does not hold it against Ciara; he just told her that what her father did, does not define her, and that people should really stop being so small minded, and not blame her for her father’s past, and that she should never be ashamed of who her father was. That is one of the reasons Ciara loves CJ so much; he knows when to act serious and mature, and still enjoy life at the same time.

Jessica is a bit shorter than Ciara but only with a few inches. She has hazel coloured eyes, and is naturally a brown haired girl, but she decided that she suits better in ruby coloured hair, so every six weeks she has her hair coloured to maintain the colour. Jessica is a one of kind person, with so many different personalities. One day she can dress and act like a Goth, and the next day she can be a total girly-girl, including all the high heels and fluffy girly accessories, and other days, she can just be total normal, just like Ciara. Jessica also has two older brothers, and luckily for her, they both still live at home; more like, they live in the apartments in their backyard that their parents had built for them, so she gets to see them every day. She is very close with them both, and her two brothers also adore her, along with CJ and Ciara. 

Jessica does not have a boyfriend; she had a few in the past but it was never anything serious, just the usual physical stuff that all teenagers get together for in the first place. She sees Ciara as the sister she never had and the two has shared some painful stuff in the past that just brought the two closer to each other. She too, just like CJ, did not hold Kai’s past against Ciara. She did not know Kai, nor did she know anyone that suffered or died under Kai’s cruelness, so there is no reason she should hold it against Ciara. It was not Ciara’s fault that her father did the stuff that he did.

Jonathan is already 18 and he has a past of his own; at his previous school he was a bully, and also a player. He mistreated everyone but changed after he got into a car accident one night, in which he lost one of his close friends. He did not drive but he was the one that suggested they race the other guy, and unfortunately as they were racing, the front tire burst which caused the car to roll a total of seven times, and crashed right into an on-coming truck. Jonathan spent three months in hospital with numerous serious injuries. His friend, Michael, did not make it and died on impact. After Jonathan was released from the hospital, he decided to change schools, to go and join his non-identical twin brother at his school, and since then he has tried his best to leave his bad boy days behind him, which has proved to be a bit difficult as so many people know him, and how he was, and his appearance also gives off the bad boy demeanour. 

With his black punk styled hair, left brow ring, tongue stud, pierced ears and nine tattoos, many find it difficult to believe him and that he has left his old ways behind. Ciara does not care about any of that or what he did in the past; she understands his situation completely because she herself is constantly trying to escape a past, a horrible past that is not even hers. That is why the two has found consolation in each other and they are not just a couple, but also close friends, and they both can be themselves in front of each other. Cindy has approved of their relationship and she really likes Jonathan, as she can see he makes her daughter very happy. According to him, Ciara is the best thing that has happened to him, and that he will always treat her with the respect and love that she deserves, and that is why he will never pressure her into anything, especially sex; he told her that he will wait until the day she is ready, no matter how long it takes. He knows her two friends don’t really like him but as long as they all can try to be civil with each other for the sake of Ciara, he is more than happy to comply with it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Cindy arrived at the hospital, there was an emergency with a cat that got hit by a truck and the cat was not in good condition. She had to make a difficult decision and had to put it down, which meant that the rest of the day Cindy is going to be in a very bad mood because she hates it when an animal has to suffer because of some asshole that does not have any appreciation for the animals of the world. When Cindy was still studying, she made friends with a lawyer student, and what made him different from others, was that he wanted to specialise in animal rights, and take those people who disrespects animals, to court. Anthony and Cindy became good friends because they share the same love for animals, and they are still good friends up until today. Whenever Cindy comes across a case of animal cruelty, she contacts him and tells him the main facts, and from there on Anthony investigates the case and so far, he has had major success in punishing those that have been cruel to animals. This hit and run will be a new case for him because the people that brought in the cat, wrote down the number plate, which will help a lot in finding the one responsible. It infuriates them both that an innocent animal always has to pay the price for the ignorance of some humans. 

Cindy was currently in her consultation room, just taking a breather after she had to put down the cat. She always needs some time alone just to gather herself. She just sat at her desk, looking at nothing in front of her. Just then she opened her top drawer and took out a photo frame of her with Kai and Ciara when she was little. The photo was taken before Kai changed. Cindy just looked at the photo with no expression on her face. 

‘I should hate you for all you did behind my back but I will never be able to do that; I am incapable of hating you. How would the world have been had you and Black Dranzer succeeded that day in Washington? What would have become of everyone? I believe the animals would have remained safe, but slaughtering all the innocent is just as cruel as animal cruelty. I really do miss you, Kai, but at least I had a body to say good bye to this time, and I guess that helped me in healing completely for the first time. I will always love you and will forever hope that we can be together again one day, maybe not in this life but in another one, where we will finally be able to be together forever, just like it is meant to be.’

Cindy gently stroked over Kai’s face with her thumb before placing the frame back into the drawer. She felt better after looking at the photo of her lost love; she always does whenever she looks at it, and she does it every time when she has a horrible day at the hospital. It is almost like he gives her strength whenever she looks at the photo. She took one deep breath and then got up, ready to face the rest of the day. 

Cindy is the main doctor and surgeon at the hospital but they are five doctors in total, all working various shifts. Two of the other doctors have bought shares in the hospital but Cindy is the main shareholder. She works very well with the others and she is always willing to help students who want to go into this line of work. She has had quite a few interns so far and they all loved working with Cindy. Many know of her past with Kai but no one cares about it; she is great with animals and has a great personality and that is all that counts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The week has flown so far and it is already Wednesday night. The time reads 01:49 and in the Kon/Hiwatari residence everyone is asleep. Ciara was tossing and turning, like she was having a nightmare. It was about her father, and how the two of them are running for their lives. Just then she woke up with a fright, breathing rapidly. It was very dark in her room with almost no illumination in the room but she could clearly see the two red eyes that were in the corner of her room. She didn’t know whether she should scream or just attack. 

“Relax, my child, you are safe.” 

Ciara had no idea whether she was still dreaming or if she is wide awake but something was definitely very wrong here. She could not see person that spoke, only the eyes that were glowing red, and it freaked her out completely. 

“What do you want?” 

“When you are alone at home, go into your basement. There will be a chest, and inside will be your present, just to prove that you are my child.” 

“My child? Dad?”

“Soon I will present the second present which will lead you to the beginning of your destiny. You have my blood running through your veins, Ciara, do not forget that. You are destined for greatness and absolute power.” 

Ciara reached to switch on the bed light but after switching it on, she saw no one in the location where she saw the eyes, but she could clearly remember what that person said, and she was positive it was her father. ‘In the basement?’

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ciara got up, and after checking that her mother was asleep, she quietly went down to the basement. It is very organised and neat in their basement, all thanks to Cindy who hates clutter. Ciara easily spotted the chest and walked towards it. When she opened it, she saw a double sided axe, almost in the shape of wings, with engraving on it. She immediately recognised the axe because she had read so many articles about it; it was the axe her father used when he killed along side Tala. Without thinking twice, Ciara took hold of the axe, but the moment she touched it, something happened: she saw people running and screaming, rivers of blood flowing everywhere, headless bodies scattered everywhere. She looked at her hands and saw that they too were covered in blood. When she looked to her side, she saw her father standing there, looking very satisfied about something. 

“You have felt the power and soon it will be yours, my child; side by side we will bring order to this chaos.”

Ciara did not say anything but turned back to the scene in front of her, and she had to admit, it did feel good knowing that she was the reason for all this blood and bodies, placing fear in all of these people, and the best of it all is that her father is by her side. She finally gets to spend time with her father, making up for lost time.

Ciara threw the axe back into the chest and started trembling. She felt power, and it was unlike anything she has ever felt, and the scariest thing is that it felt real good.   
‘How the hell did this axe get here in the first place? It is suppose to be in Moscow with the authorities. I better not tell mom about this; she will freak out completely. Dad said he will soon give me another present that will lead me to the beginning of my destiny; I really do not hope I end up a serial killer like my dad. I will never become evil like my dad, no matter if I do have his blood, I will not become like that. Sorry, dad, but my destiny is not blood and power.’

With that thought, Ciara closed the chest and placed it where her mother will not spot it. She then went back upstairs to try and sleep peacefully the last couple of hours before it is time to get up again.


	24. I am ready

Chapter 24 – I am ready

Saturday morning was filled with bonding time between two friends, Ciara and Jessica. The two ladies decided that they also need some quality time alone without any male company or adult supervision. There was a fun fair in New Jersey, so the two decided to drive there and spend the whole day there, maybe even sleep over if it becomes too late to drive back to New York City. 

The two were currently walking arm in arm through the fair, just watching the different rides and stalls and what they had to offer. The two will only go on the different rides after they have walked through and looked all around the fair. 

“You and Jonathan still haven’t done the deed?” 

“If by `deed` you mean sleep together, then no, but I think I might be ready, Jess.” 

Jessica stopped dead in her tracks which caused Ciara to be yanked back by her arm. “Are you serious, Ci?”

“I have been thinking about it this past week and I don’t know, I love him and all, and I just feel that I want to go all the way with him.” 

Jessica let go of Ciara’s arm and instead pulled her friend into a tight embrace. “My girl is growing up so fast! I am so proud of you, Ci!”

Ciara choked because obviously Jessica had no idea she was hugging Ciara so tight. “Can’t.....breathe.....” 

“Oh sorry, Ci.”

Jessica released Ciara but still held her at arm’s length. 

“That is seriously the last reaction I have been expecting from you, you know, because you know of his ways at his previous school.” 

“True, but I have to give the guy the benefit of the doubt; I mean you two have been dating for so long now, and up until now I have heard no rumour, nor have I seen him do anything that he did at his previous school, so yeah, I think the guy really did change for the better. Besides, I am a woman with a good eye and no woman who is straight can deny that Jonathan is real eye-candy. So I can only imagine what his looks can do for him in bed.” 

Jessica had a huge grin on her face when Ciara exclaimed her name in shock.

“What? I m just stating the facts, but anyway, I am being honest when I say that I do not think you will regret it in sleeping with Jonathan, despite how CJ and I feel about the guy. As your best friend, Ci, I cannot be happier for you about this. You get to do it with a guy that just absolutely adores you; that is more than most of us can say, I mean I was 14 when I did it and it was with a guy whose name I can’t even pronounce, so I am really happy for you.”

“Coming from you, Jess, I appreciate it a lot, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. So, have you already told him that you are ready?” 

“Not yet; I first wanted to tell you.”

“Ah, that is so sweet, Ci.”

“Yeah, yeah, and, I also thought of informing my mother.” 

Jessica choked at that sentence. “What?! Girl, no! You can never ever tell your parents when you are ready to have sex, like in never!”

If Ciara didn’t know any better, she would think Jessica was busy having a mini panic attack. “Why not? Look, if there is one person that will understand how I feel, it will be my mom. She was like 15 when she did it and it was also with the love of her life, so I really don’t see the problem.” 

Jessica just rolled her eyes. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Ci. Parents don’t like hearing that their children are getting down and dirty with someone.”

Jessica hooked her arm into Ciara’s, and the two continued to walk while continuing their conversation. 

“I am sure my mom won’t mind; in fact, I think she might even give me advice on it.”

“If your mother does that, then I am disowning my parents, and begging your mother to adopt me. Just let me know how that conversation went down when you have it, okay?”

“Sure.” 

“Cool. Hey look! A gypsy stall! We have to go, Ci!”

“Are you serious? You know they are all just a bunch of money making thieves’ right?” 

“No man, come on, let’s go.”

Jessica pulled on Ciara’s arm and led her to the gypsy tent. They entered it and saw an old lady sitting at a table, busy reading tarot cards. The woman did not look up when she spoke to them.

“I have been expecting you two.”

Jessica squealed like a young girl who is meeting her boy band crush, and Ciara just rolled her eyes. 

“Take a seat, ladies, and let me reveal what the future holds for you.” 

“Thanks.”

“Hn.”

The two sat down; one being very excited, and the other one wishing she can be somewhere else right now.

“The red head wants to go first right?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“It is my job, young one. Now, if you will please give me your hands before we proceed on to the tarot cards.” 

Jessica gave her hands to the woman, who then started to examine her palms closely, making an odd noise every few seconds.

“I see you will have a wonderful marriage and you will have many years of good health.” The woman then closed her eyes, to see into the future. “I see a white dress, it will find its way into your life in about five years; I also see a blonde haired man with beautiful baby blue eyes. He is 8 years older than you but that age difference suits you two perfectly. You two will meet in an elevator, which one is unclear to me, but it will between the 10th and 20th floor.”

“Okay, enough, lady! I would love to hear more but I might just burst from excitement!” The woman released Jessica’s hands and just nodded with a warm smile on her face.

She then turned to Ciara. “You are next, my dear.”

Ciara did not say anything and just looked at Jessica, whose eyes were shining, and not wanting to spoil her friend’s mood, Ciara reluctantly gave her hands to the woman, but the moment the gypsy took Ciara’s hands into her own, her head fell back and her eyes shut tight. Jessica and Ciara just looked at each other, not knowing what to make of this sudden action. There was silence for about a minute before the gypsy started to talk.

“Rivers.....rivers of blood; millions of bodies scattered everywhere. I see a figure, a man with.....it looks like blood coloured eyes, he has a companion, a young girl, she looks just like him; they are laughing; the man, he looks familiar, wait, it can’t be.....no.....you!”

Just then the woman’s head fell forward again and her eyes were wide open, fear visible in them.

“What....what did you see?” 

The woman released Ciara’s hands and stood from the table, trembling all over. 

“I, err, I think it is better if you two go now; I have a meeting to attend, and please, you do not have to pay, just go, please.” 

“Please, just tell me what you saw.” 

“He is coming for you, child.” 

“Who is? Hey....” 

The woman was clearly very anxious in getting Ciara out of her tent as she started shoving both Jessica and Ciara out of her tent. “Go away!” With that the gypsy shut the flap of her tent, leaving the two friends very confused.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?”

“I really have no idea, Ci, but it is clear whatever she saw, had to be horrible for her to act like that. Who do you think the `he` is she talked about, your father maybe?” 

Ciara did not answer at first, remembering about the occurrence in her room Wednesday night; she has not mentioned anything to anyone about that, and right now she is getting a very unsettling feeling about it all. 

“I seriously doubt it; my dad is dead, cremated and gone forever, so I seriously doubt it can be him; you know what, I don’t care about her freaking out, she was probably just in the mood to act all dramatic and shit, so let’s forget it, okay?” 

“Are you sure, Ci? I mean, if she was acting, then she definitely deserves an Oscar, because she had me convinced about it all.” 

“Hn. Let’s just go.” Ciara did not wait for a response from Jessica and just started walking away from the tent. Jessica had to jog after her to catch up with her friend. 

The two friends remained in silence for almost half an hour; Jessica knows by now that Ciara has a horrible temper, although it takes a lot for her to lose it, but when she does lose her temper, she is a very unpleasant, and rather scary, person to be around. Jessica is almost sure that her temper comes from Kai, because there is no way she can imagine Cindy having such a fowl temper. Luckily, Jessica has learned how to work with Ciara when she is in this mood; the main thing to do is to just leave Ciara alone to brood in her anger, and no matter what happens, never try and tell her to calm down; that is a recipe for world disaster. Jessica also learned that whenever Ciara just says `Hn`, she is already not in a very happy mood, and that it will be better not to agitate her even more, or one will run the risk of losing one’s head, not literally though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday night in New York is usually filled with life wherever one goes, no matter what time it is, whether it is early the night, or the early morning hours, many types of people are roaming the streets. ‘The Big Apple’ as it is known all over the world, is really one of the most fascinating cities in the world, with all of its different cultures, bringing along their various traditions, which just adds to the already wide diversity in the city. Millions of people bringing life to the concrete jungle, all busy with their own type of activity; whether it be clubbing, cooking, spending time with loved ones, making love to someone, exercising in the gym, sleeping or just watching a movie on TV, everyone is in their own little world in this big city. 

Somewhere in the city, two loved ones are having a nice chat over a cup of coffee in the sister’s kitchen, just catching up on some sibling time. Ray has come to surprise his sister for the day, and luckily he will spend the night, but he has to be up early the next morning to head back to Washington DC. He is in New York for business and decided to surprise his big sister, which she appreciates so much.

“I worry about her sometimes, Ray; she is acting like Kai more and more each day.” 

“I seriously doubt she will turn into a cold killer sis, so you really need to stop stressing about it so much; you are going to give yourself grey hair and wrinkles before you reach the age of forty.” 

“I know but I am a mother, Ray, I just can’t help it; it is in my nature. The other day I talked to her friend, Jessica, and I asked her whether Ciara loses her temper a lot, and to my relief, she told me that it really takes a lot for Ciara to get very angry, and luckily she does not get violent.”

“You see, she may have a lot of Kai’s characteristics, but you have the dominating genes, and she inherited your good-hearted nature, so you should really relax sis.”

Cindy just smiled at her brother, and just then her phone rang. It was Ciara who just wanted to inform her mother that she and Jessica will be spending the night in New Jersey, and will drive back right after they have had breakfast. 

“You see, sis, she is still very much like you. If she was completely like Kai, I seriously doubt she would have made an effort to let you know about her plans. If it was Kai, he just would have told his parents that it is his life and that he can take care of himself, if he returned home from a trip.” 

Cindy just smiled at this. She knows her brother is right but is it really that wrong to feel scared that your only child will turn out exactly like her father? No mother, no, no parent, wants to know that their child might be a future heartless killer just waiting to be awakened. Her heart will never survive if Ciara ends up killing someone one day. 

“I miss him, Ray, everyday; the pain, it has become such a big part of me that I am afraid I won’t know how to act should the day come where I finally overcome the pain.”

Ray took his sister’s hands into his and just held them in silence. He knows that right now his sister is having a brief moment of intense emotional pain; he knows these episodes very well by now. He has seen it so many times in the past but luckily they got less as time went by, but they never disappeared completely and he doubts that they ever will. As long as Cindy still loves Kai, she will never get rid of that emotional pain that keeps her heart closed to love, or another possible love that is not Kai. Ciara told him a few months ago that whenever it is Kai’s birthday, or the anniversary of his death, or whatever special date they had in Moscow, her mother would remember it all, and at night Ciara will hear how her mother cries herself to sleep, sometimes it can be hours. This breaks Ray’s heart. Kai does not deserve the tears his sister cries, not after all he has done. 

No killer deserves compassion from anyone, but he will never tell Cindy how he feels about it all. She will not take it well and she might even be capable of cutting all ties with him, because Ray knows very well, should he tell Cindy that Kai does not deserve all of this, she would get so angry with him and that anger will cause her to cut him from her life, and that is something he would much rather avoid. Cindy was just looking down at the surface of the table, lost in her own world. For Ray it almost looked as if her eyes were glazed over, like there was no soul in that body; if only he knew that that is exactly how his sister is feeling at this very moment. 

“Come on, sis, let me go tuck you in. You look very tired.” 

Cindy just shook her head without making eye contact. That is the last thing she wants to do now. Being alone in her bed with all of her thoughts and memories might just cause her to break down completely and she really does not want that now. 

Just then she got an idea and it was as if she got a new spark of life. Ray was slightly amused to see how quickly his sister’s face can light up after she looked so down just a few seconds ago.

“I know what we can do, but promise me you will not tell your wife; she will never forgive me.”

“Sure, sis, I am all ears.” 

“Ever been to a strip club?”

It was a good thing Ray decided to take a sip from his coffee after hearing what idea Cindy has, otherwise he would have spit it out, all out of pure shock. Cindy burst out laughing at how her brother suddenly paled.

“Are you serious, Cindy?”

“What? I was just asking; so, have you ever been to one?” 

Ray shyly shook his side, indicating `no`.

“Good, then we can go to one tonight, or two, or three.”

Ray felt himself relax as he saw how Cindy grinned at him with that mischievous look in her eyes. She was dead serious about going to a strip club, and if there is one thing Ray knows, it is that once his sister has made up her mind or has decided on doing something, nothing will make her change her decision, so it will be utterly useless if he even tries to talk her out of it.

“Don’t look so scared; it will be fun, bro. The women are harmless, well if you include getting horny harmless.” 

“May I ask what brought this on?” 

“We are still young and we have so much to live for, so why not have fun while doing it, and going to a strip club is lots of fun, believe me; Solange, Hilary and me have done it quite a few times already.”

“I am truly shocked, Cindy.” 

“Oh please, it is not like you are so innocent. Should I remind you about your few ‘adventures’ in Moscow?”

Ray just looked away, remembering very well all his wild nights in that city, but all because Tala had corrupted him. 

“Fine, but I am not going to drink. I will be our designated driver.”

“Screw that, bro; tonight we are getting pissed, and don’t worry about the driving. All I have to do is call a cab, as easy as that. So come on, little bro, let’s go party!”

Ray just chuckled but it warms his heart to see his sister in this happy and positive mood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is early Sunday morning, very early Sunday morning. It can actually still be classified as night time. The time on Ciara’s phone is showing 02:54. She is standing in front of the window of her and Jessica’s hotel room. The two booked into a hotel to spend the night before they drive back to New York City the next morning. Ciara was just looking out at the night life outside as she listens to her friend’s peaceful snores. She wonders if Jessica is even aware that she snores. She can already imagine Jessica freaking out, and Ciara just had to smile to herself as she sees that image play out in front of her, but the smile quickly disappeared as soon as Ciara thought back to what happened earlier that day when they had a little run in with the queen of all sluts and bitches, Ashley Davis.

Ciara and Ashley were never close friends but they at least had the decency to respect one another, but that all changed when Jonathan came to their school. Ashley, being the slut she is, thought she can easily get Jonathan’s attention, but was sadly mistaken and was furious when she found out that Jonathan only has eyes for Ciara. Ashley is really model material with her perfect hair, perfect fit body, and very rich parents, and so far she could get any guy she wanted, all except Jonathan; so from then on Ashley’s number one enemy became Ciara. Ashley would start to call Ciara names and try to insult her, but Ciara being the strong young lady she is, just did not give in to the torment and just brushed off whatever Ashley said to her, and this only added fuel to the fire. Everyone in the school knows that the two can’t stand each other and luckily for both of them, they never had a physical fight, just verbal. Ciara would probably hurt Ashley very bad because her mother made her take various martial arts since she was young, and Ciara still continues her classes three times a week, and having her father’s fighting genes puts her to an even greater advantage, but Ashley does not know this. The blonde blue eyed teenager thinks Ciara is just a weak outcast and that Jonathan only took interest in her because she is weak.

However, when Ciara and Jessica ran into them earlier today, Ashley said some stuff which she just could not brush off like all the other times.

FLASHBACK

Jessica and Ciara were at a diner having something to eat and to drink when they heard a very familiar voice behind them.

“Just look at this sad display of imbeciles, it breaks my heart knowing that the rest of us normal people are being disposed to this unjust doings.”

Ciara and Jessica just sighed, knowing that it is Ashley and her two lap dogs, Michelle and Jennifer.

“What? No greeting for your friends from school?” 

“Do you see any of our friends around here, Ci?”

“Sorry, Jess, I don’t, so I have no idea what the blonde reject is talking about.”

The two friends sniggered at each other when they heard Ashley stomp her feet, clearly very pissed that she can’t get a reaction out of Ciara and Jessica.

“Go bother someone else, Ashley. In case you have not noticed, we are kind of busy, and your presence and those of your lap dogs are not welcome.”

“Go to hell, Hiwatari. I will get you one day, and that I can promise you.” 

“Whatever. Just get lost.” 

“Fine, but before I go, I just want to know one thing; tell me, Ciara, how does it feel to know you have survived abortion?”

“What?!” Ciara turned in her seat to face Ashley for the first time since Ashley came to their table. Ashley was having a very self-satisfied smirk on her face, knowing that she finally got Ciara where it hurts.

“Come now, dear, I am curious. I hear so many stories, but I would really love it if I heard your story. It must have been a shock to know that you mom and dad never wanted you, that you were just a mistake, but they had to keep you because of moral values.”

“That’s it!”

Ciara jumped from her seat to attack Ashley, but luckily Jessica held Ciara back by the arms. Ashley just backed away a few feet, still smirking.

“You will regret ever getting on my bad side, Davis, AND THAT IS A PROMISE.”

“Come on, girls, let’s leave before we get infected with their lame disease. Ciao, ladies.” 

Ashley winked at Ciara before turning around and leaving the diner. Ciara was furious, and when Jessica was sure that Ashley and her two friends were gone, she released Ciara.

“Don’t let her upset you like that, Ci, you never cared what she said before, so don’t start now, please.” 

“She never said things like that before, Jess, and when it comes to my parents, I just can’t help but get upset about it.”

“You know she is only lying; we all know that there is no truth in what she said.” 

“Yeah I guess so, but it really hurt me when she said those things.” 

“Just forget it, Ci. I tell you what, let’s finish here and go watch a movie, I really feel like throwing popcorn at someone right now.” Ciara just had to smile at her friend’s bright idea, and it really did sound good right now. Jessica really does know how to brighten up her mood.

END OF FLASHBACK

What Ashley said to her was really hurtful and she just could not stop thinking about it. She knows her parents were young when she was conceived, but they never would have considered an abortion, or would they? She knows her grandparents from her father’s side did not really care about the teenage pregnancy, but what her uncle Ray told her about his and her mother’s parents, they probably would have forced something like that but instead they disowned her mother, so none of it makes any sense.

‘I guess the only way I can be sure that Ashley is lying, is if I ask mom myself. That is the first thing I am going to do when I get home tomorrow. That way after mom tells me that it is all lies, I can officially beat the crap out of Ashley on Monday morning; stupid attention seeking bitch; one day I am seriously going to make her regret everything she has ever said to me. It is not my fault she could not get the attention of Jonathan; the guy has taste and it clearly does not include sluts. There are so many guys out there, not just in our school, so why go after Jonathan? I really, really do not like that girl and the sooner she leaves me alone, the safer she will be.’

An image of her father’s axe came to mind and Ciara could already imagine herself threatening Ashley with it. 

‘When I get back home, I am definitely going to look for that axe again, just to feel the power, even if it is for the last time. I can understand why dad got so obsessed about being powerful; it sure is a very addictive feeling, one I hope never to get addicted to. It will just absolutely break mom’s heart if her only daughter followed in the footsteps of her lost love, and mom does not deserve that, not after all she has been put through. But first thing is first tomorrow, I am going to make sure that my parents never even considered an abortion with me.’

With that thought Ciara gave the night life outside one last glance before she climbed into her bed, waiting for the sleep to take over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

‘What the hell is that awful noise?’ 

Cindy was lying on her couch and the awful noise she was hearing was that of their dogs barking excitedly as they are happy to hear Ciara’s car drive up into the drive way. Cindy groaned because the barking of the dogs made her head feel like it is going to explode any second, and it is not going to be a pretty sight. She did not even realise she was on the couch in the living room, still dressed in the same clothes she was in when she left for the club last night. Cindy has no idea what time it is; all she knows is that the sun is way too bright for her liking. She heard another groan; she could not really make out what the other one said, guessing it may also be about the dogs barking. She heard a car door open and then close and just listened as the person came closer and closer, until she heard the door of the house open. The dogs went crazy when Ciara was in the house and all Cindy could do was listen how her daughter greeted their pets, and despite the horrible hangover, it still warmed her heart. 

“Ciara?”

The other person called, but the tone indicated that that person is in misery.

“Who is calling?”

“Ciara, in here.” 

‘Ah, now I know who it is; Ray.’ 

Ciara came walking into the living room, surprised by the view that greeted her. On one couch is her mother, looking like a train had hit her; on the other couch was her uncle and he looked even worse than her mother.

“Ciara, good, you are here. Please bring your uncle some headache pills and a huge jug of water.” 

Ciara started to laugh. “What happened to you two?” 

“I blame your mother, but please, girl, before you do anything else, the water and pills. I am in misery here.” With a chuckle Ciara went back to the kitchen to get the water and pills.

Cindy just lay there quietly, she was in no condition to move or do anything productive.

“Cindy?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate you.”

Cindy could not help but chuckle at this. Her baby brother sounded so wounded and in pain, but who wouldn’t be? Not after last night. They only arrived at home past seven this morning. By the end of the partying, Hilary, Tyson and Solange had joined the two siblings at the strip club and it was some party. They had shots, shots with each other, shots with strangers, and even shots with the strippers; poor Hilary passed out in the club but Tyson just continued dancing and partying. It was like a small reunion and it was worth it all. Cindy will do anytime again. She really needed it. Ray should have been back in Washington already but clearly he does not care; it is Sunday after all.

“I love you too, bro.” 

Ciara came in with the stuff for her uncle and the poor guy acted as though his niece has just saved his life. 

“Anything for you, mom?” 

“I’m okay, sweetie; just need to lie down for a few minutes more. I would love to hear about your time in New Jersey but can we please do it later?” 

“Sure thing, mom; I am going to put my things in my room and then I am going to Jonathan’s place.” 

“Sure thing, baby. Love you.” 

Ciara walked over to the couch where her mother was on and placed a soft kiss on her mother’s forehead. She did the same with her uncle. She then took her luggage up to her room and glancing into the living room for the last time, just to make sure her mother and uncle was still okay, she headed out and made her way over to her boyfriend’s place.  
Jonathan does not live with his parents; he lives in a four-bedroom apartment with his non-identical twin brother, Carlos, their older brother, and their cousin, and this actually suits Ciara perfectly; there are no parents who will monitor their every move and Jonathan’s older brother and cousin does not have those strict rules, although they always make sure the two youngsters goes to school. 

Ciara has slept over a few times, but her mother does not know, and for now, she would like to keep it that way. Jonathan’s older brother, David, is a car specialist and likes to customize cars; their cousin, Sam, is in a band and they just finished their world tour about two months ago, a tour which lasted almost eight months. So now he is just at home, giving himself a well deserved break. Neither of the two older men is married, but Sam does have a girlfriend and they have been together for about two years now; David has a special lady friend, but Jonathan says it is more like a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is already past three the afternoon; Ciara was lying on her back, panting heavily. She always gets like this after an intense make-out session with Jonathan; how she is still a virgin with him in the vicinity can only be classified as a miracle. Jonathan is sure very skilled with his mouth and tongue. He is always so gentle with a little bit of dominance and this just drives Ciara absolutely crazy. How his hands always roam over her body and skin, sending shivers through out her whole body; it is like electricity going through her, over stimulating all her nerves, assaulting all her logical senses. 

Her lungs always beg for air but her mind and mouth protests against it; she can never bring herself to let go of his mouth. His mouth is like a poison, the more you consume, the weaker you get, but the weaker you get, the more you want. It is a vicious circle and there is no escape from it. Jonathan has this manner of how he pulls her hair; it is beyond erotic, and Ciara will never deny the fact that it is a very good turn on; her thoughts always run wild when he does that; all she can think of at that moment is bondage sex and how she completely submits to him as he dominates her, tying her up and making her his completely, but how can she think those things when she hasn’t even slept with him? His kisses on her skin are like fire, without the pain; she becomes complete putty in his hands when he kisses her and he knows it. The two can spend hours making out intensely and Ciara will always want more, never wanting to let go of his mouth and body but unfortunately she has to.

And it is moments like these that she just wants to abduct him and tie him up for her own guilty pleasure, but she blames those thoughts solely on hormones. Right now, her chest is heaving, her body is weak; she can’t feel her legs, although the trembling of the bed indicates that her legs are still able to move, even if it is only to tremble, her arms are just lying lifelessly next to her body, with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she tries to take in as much air as she possibly can. Jonathan is lying on her right side, propped up at the left elbow and looking down at Ciara, enjoying the after effect of his work.

He will never be able to believe how lucky he was in meeting Ciara. It was not love at first sight because he does not believe in those things, but he was just drawn to her the first time he heard her speak, and it was almost two months after he saw her for the first time. Ciara is not one of the popular girls in school; she has her two friends and that is that; she also has no enemies, excluding Ashley, but then again, the slut is everyone’s enemy. She may not be popular but he spotted her for the first time in their biology class. She did not really draw his attention, but he also did not pursue other girls, trying his best to refrain from his old ways. 

And then one day in class, the teacher paired him up with Ciara and that was when they spoke to each other for the first time. He found her voice so enchanting; it wasn’t girly but it also was not manly; it was smooth and like a soft harmony to his ears. From them on, he just wanted to hear her talk, and so he tried to become friends with her, but she was very sceptical at first because CJ and Jessica knows of him and how he was, but despite her friends, she still agreed to hang out with him. He was so nervous around her sometimes, something he was never before, but no matter how nervous he was, he only had eyes for her. So many girls tried to seduce him or catch his attention but he simply just shrugged them off. One day he finally decided to get his shit in order and ask her out on a date, and as the saying goes: the rest is history. 

That night they just clicked and both of them discovered just how much they have in common and how much they both have suffered at their young age. They formed a deep friendship that night, but also a relationship, a meaningful relationship based on love, trust, compassion, caring, support, kindness and respect; and that is also why he never talked her into having sex or even to try foreplay; Jonathan respects Ciara too much and she is truly the first pure and innocent being in his life and he would for always treasure and cherish it. They did talk about sex but he assured her that he will be ready when she is, and no matter how long it is, he will wait; little does he know that he does not have to wait that long anymore.

Jonathan continued looking at Ciara and how red her skin has become.

“You really are a cruel man, Jonathan.”

“Why’s that, love?”

“You love to torture me with your abilities and you know that I am absolutely weak against them; you are like my kryptonite.” 

Jonathan burst out laughing at how his girlfriend compared them both to comic characters. He leaned down and placed a soft and meaningful kiss on her lips, which instantly left Ciara smiling.

“I love you, Ci,” he whispered against her lips. Ciara opened her eyes and just looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in those deep blue eyes, the same blue as the ocean, knowing that he was talking the truth; it was clear in his eyes, all the emotions he was feeling. Ciara sat up and gathered herself because now was the time to talk to Jonathan about her being ready to sleep with him. Jonathan also sat upright, reading her body language and knowing she has something on her mind. 

“I have been thinking, and I mean, like really thinking and I am officially ready to take our relationship to the next level; I am ready to sleep with you, Jonathan.” 

Ciara had to hold her laugh as she saw her boyfriend pale; the poor guy looks as though he had just seen a ghost. 

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Err, yeah, it is just, man, Ci, you just caught me off guard, that’s all.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Hey,” Jonathan took both of Ciara’s hands into his and held them firmly, with that innocent smile on his face that only he can pull off. “Don’t be sorry. To be honest, that was the last thing I expected, but are you sure, Ciara, as in 100% sure?”

“Of course I am, otherwise I would not have brought it up. I feel that the time is right and I really want us to go to that level; I do not want anything else.”

“I hope I did not place any pressure on you, Ci; I will never forgive myself for that.” 

Ciara removed her hands and went sitting on her knees right in front of Jonathan and cupped his face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Jonathan, I love you, and I want to do this; it is the right thing to do and I promise you that I will never regret it, but of course, it all depends on you, you know that right? I don’t want to be the girlfriend that forced her boyfriend to sleep with her, which would just make me a slut, like Ashley’s type.” 

Jonathan just smiled at his girlfriend, a thousand thoughts going through his mind; is he really ready to take her innocence, the purity that he has come to love with his entire life? But this is what she wants, and who is he to deny her that? He should feel honoured that someone like Ciara wants to get intimate with him, to give him her most prized and most precious possession of her body, her virginity. 

Jonathan in turn also cupped Ciara’s face and drew her closer to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

“We are going to make it the most special event of both of our lives.” 

“You serious?” Jonathan just nodded and this resulted in Ciara squeaking like a little girl, leaving her flushed after she immediately realised her action.

‘This is why I love this girl so much,’ Jonathan thought to himself. The two embraced each other and just held each other for about a minute. “We are going to do it somewhere special and we are going to do it the right way; no rushing and definitely no alcohol before hand; I want us both to be sober when we make love for the first time.”

Just hearing her boyfriend say the words ‘make love’ brought a whole new feeling over her, another type of numbing that even makes her hair feel numb, like she is really made out of jelly. She really feels like the luckiest girl in the world right now. “So, are we going to book a hotel room or what?” 

Jonathan kissed her again and then whispered against her lips that she should just leave it to him; all she has to do is tell him on which day she wants to do it, and he will make sure everything will be perfect for both of them. Ciara felt like exploding on the inside; she can’t believe that soon she will become a woman; she will lose her virginity to the man she loves, and not to just some silly one night stand. This is actually going to happen and she can hardly wait for it. 

“Jonathan, there is one more thing I want to ask; will it be okay if we use protection please? I just don’t want to end up like my mom and dad, you know, the getting pregnant when we do it for a first time. It is not like I don’t want children with you; it is just that I don’t want them right now.” 

Jonathan’s heart wanted to burst with pride that moment; this is really his dream woman and by God he is going to marry her one day.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Jonathan kissed Ciara again but this time it did not stay with just a soft and short kiss, no, it turned into another heated make out session which will leave Ciara panting for air again afterwards.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy just finished putting all the dishes into the dishwasher when she heard Ciara’s truck pull into the driveway. It is just half past six; more than enough time to catch up with her daughter. Cindy’s hangover finally passed and she feels almost brand new; just one night of good sleep and she will be perfect again; she unfortunately can’t say the same about her little brother. Ray left around five and he was still very nauseous at that time; Mariah is not going to be happy with him. Ray promised Mariah that he will be back early Sunday morning, which was not the case at all, but so what? They all needed to just let loose and just enjoy themselves, just like all those years back in Moscow.

Cindy put on the kettle so that she can make two cups of cappuccino for them. Jock, the dog with the artificial leg has adapted perfectly and runs around like a dog that has all four legs. He is right at home with them, and they all love Jock. He was the most excited upon hearing Ciara walking up to the door. Ciara was just as happy to see all the pets, even the cats came to look at what all the barking was about. Cindy just sat at the kitchen counter watching her daughter, pride filling her. She knew Kai would have been so proud of his daughter.

“And how is the hangover?”

“Much better but your uncle is still not doing so good but he had to go back to Washington; your aunt Mariah is going to give him an earful.” Ciara just flinched at that vision; she has seen her aunt lose her temper and there is nothing scarier than that, not even things that go bump in the night will be able to scare her like that day when Mariah lost her temper. Cindy has also witnessed it that day and she actually feels sorry for her brother but knows he will survive. 

“So, now you can tell me all about New Jersey. How was it?”

Ciara just sighed, knowing that what she is going to ask her mother next will not be very pleasant. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie; did something happen?”

“Mom, I am going to ask you something and I want the truth okay?”

“Sure.” 

“Were I a mistake?” 

Cindy was so shocked at that question that she did not even hear the kettle boil by starting to whistle, indicating that it is finished. Ciara had to switch it off but did not pour in the water.

“Where did that come from Ciara? How can you even....I am beyond speechless. How.....Ciara?” 

“I’m sorry, mom, but I just had to know. I mean, you and dad were only 15 and I mean it is not like I was planned, so, that will kind of make me a mistake.”

Guilt started to build up in Ciara as she looked how the tears started to build up in her mother’s eyes. “My girl, you were never a mistake, and you never will be a mistake. Sure, you were early, but you were not a mistake. Your dad and I loved each other very much and knew that we were made for each other; you still would have been born a few years later, but you were not a mistake; that I can promise you. Kai would have still been your dad, no doubt about that; now why did you ask that, Ciara?”

“It’s just Ashley rubbing me up the wrong way; we had the unfortunate luck of running into her and she said some pretty messed up stuff, stuff like I survived abortion.”

Just hearing that word sent a stabbing feeling into Cindy’s heart; in a matter of speaking, Ashley is almost correct in saying that Ciara survived abortion, was it not for that wonderful doctor that day. If Cindy had gone to someone else, she is almost certain that she would have gone through with the procedure, and then she would not have had her daughter right now. She is still very grateful for that doctor and will always be, but Cindy does not want Ciara to know about that; the poor girl has suffered enough already and she really does not need to know that her own mother wanted to murder her. Secrets like those have to go into the grave with the one whose secrets they are. 

“Don’t pay attention to her, my baby; there is no need to get upset over that. It is not the truth and that is all that matters. One thing you must never forget is that you were made out of love, not lust. No details will be shared but just know that my love; and just ignore Ashley. The poor girl is just jealous and insecure and we should actually feel sorry for her.”

Ciara just had to snort at that. “She just needs a few slaps in my opinion, slaps that I am more than happy to hand out, free of charge.” 

Cindy could not resist the urge to chuckle at how serious her daughter sounded at that moment, sounding just like her father at that moment. “Do you at least feel better now that you know the truth, my girl?” 

“Much better, thanks, mom. It really bothered me since we ran into that thing yesterday and I planned on asking you early this morning but the alcohol beat me to it.”

Ciara grinned at her mother; she has to have some fun with her mother. It is not like her mother gets like that every weekend so it amuses her as she keeps bringing it up and rubbing her mother’s face into it. It does not bother Ciara that her mother drinks, but she sometimes wishes her mother would start doing it more often because it pains her that her mother is not enjoying her life; she means no disrespect to her father but he is gone, and her mother deserves to live again.

“Haha, very funny, Ciara; you just wait, there will come a day where you will also have one huge hangover and I am going to be ten times worse.”

Now it was Cindy’s time to grin at her daughter, kind of making Ciara nervous. Her mother has this twinkle in her eye when she is busy planning something devious, and right now it is clear her mother is planning something like that.

“Why so nervous, my girl?”

“No reason. Shall I pour the water?”

“Please, and then we can really catch up on the weekends’ doings. I also have some action to share with you. I took your uncle to a strip club and it was really something to witness.” Both women burst out laughing, Ciara imagining her uncle blushing with all of these naked women all over him, and Cindy laughing because she was reliving the events of the previous night. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time soon arrived in the Kon/Hiwatari household. Ciara was up in her room, talking to Jessica on the phone. Cindy was downstairs, just watching a movie, the conversation of her and Ciara earlier still fresh on her mind. Ciara really was made out of love; Cindy can still remember is all so clearly, like it happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

It’s Friday night and Cindy and Kai are up in his room, working on an assignment that they have to work on together which has to be in on Monday morning. Mila has asked for permission from the school to allow Cindy to stay at the Hiwatari’s for the weekend to complete the school assignment. They were currently both sitting on the carpet, cut outs and papers all around them. Solange was downstairs watching TV with two of her friends, which are also spending the night at the mansion. Miguel went to a friend’s place and both Alec and Mila are out for a dinner meeting, and Voltaire as usual is in Japan taking care of business.

Soft classical music was playing in the background as both young teens have discovered it helps them concentrate more. The two were so caught up in their work that they hardly spoke a word to each other; each one knew his or her part in the assignment. Cindy just finished pasting a picture, and stopped to stretch. She looked at Kai and just smiled seeing him so caught up in his school work. A burst of pride came over her, knowing that he was hers, that he loves her and only her. They have been together for almost two years now and their love has grown so much, past the point of just being a normal teenage crush. It was real and true love; Kai was not only her first love, but also her great love, her one and only. No man will ever take Kai’s place. New emotions developed inside of her and just then Cindy realised something: she is finally ready to go to the next step in their relationship; she is ready to become one with him. Both are still virgins and she is finally ready to give him her virginity.

“Kai?”

“Mmmm?”

Kai did not look up from his work but Cindy knew she has his full attention. 

“I’m ready.” 

“Okay; I am almost done with this section and then we can start putting it together.” 

Cindy could not help but chuckle at this. Kai thinks she is talking about the school work.

“No silly; look at me.”

Kai then looked up and straight into her eyes, which were suddenly shining with an extra glow in them.

“I mean, I am ready to....you know.”

Kai choked as he finally caught on to what she was really saying. “Are....are you sure? I mean, I hope I didn’t put pressure on you.”

Cindy smiled and went to sit on her knees right in front of Kai, and taking both of his hands into hers. “This is what I want Kai and I promise you, you never placed any pressure on me. I just realised now that I am completely and utterly ready to give you my virginity, but only if you are also.”

“Of course, my love; I told you that the day you are ready, will also be the day when I am ready.”

Kai cupped Cindy’s face and they leaned in for a kiss and it was confirmation to both of them that they are really ready to go to the next level. Kai was the first to stand up and then helped up Cindy. “I’ll go lock the door.” 

Cindy made her way over to the bed and stood right in front of it, waiting for Kai to lock the door. He too came to stand in front of the bed, the two young teens facing each other.

“Okay, so err....what are we going to do first?” Kai rubbed the back of his neck, a blush coming to the surface and Cindy couldn’t help but smile at this. 

“I don’t know; you know what, let’s just forget the routine. Let’s start with the kissing and then we let it go from there.”

“Sounds good.” 

Both teens were suddenly very nervous, almost too nervous to kiss but luckily Cindy took charge and the two quickly became part of a very heated kissing session, with tongues exploring each other’s mouths and hands roaming everywhere. The two were still standing beside the bed, until Kai finally laid Cindy down bed, him on top.

LEMON

Both were very aroused by this time but still had their clothes on; at least they weren’t that nervous anymore. Kai started lifting Cindy’s top and his one hand made its way over to her left breast where he softly started to massage it, resulting in a soft moan escaping from Cindy. Kai has massaged her breasts many times before, even licked and sucked them, so it was not really something new to either of them. Cindy also started to lift Kai’s shirt but went up until she removed it totally from his body. She once again just had to admire Kai’s body and how he takes care of himself. Kai just smirked at how Cindy was looking at his body. The two engaged in another kissing session after Kai removed Cindy’s top and bra. After some more kissing, he made his way over to her breasts where he gently sucked on them, making turns on both of her breasts. Cindy’s hands were in his hair, slightly pulling it as her whole upper body arched up against Kai’s body. 

Kai soon moved from her breasts, kissing her stomach while his hands slowly made their way to her jeans’ zipper, but the moment he reached it, his hands started to shake and he stopped kissing her stomach. Kai looked at Cindy and their eyes locked; there was no hesitation in her eyes and this gave Kai a bit more confidence, but he was still scared shitless, so many thoughts going through his mind; will he hurt her, will he experience any pain, will they enjoy it, what if it ends up in a disaster and then it might even lead to them being awkward and then eventually splitting up? All these thoughts were making him even more scared and nervous at the same time. 

“Baby, are you okay?” 

“Cindy, are you sure this is what you want, completely sure?” 

“If you are not ready, Kai, then we can stop.”

“No, it’s not that, but what if it leads to a disaster?” 

Cindy could see Kai was very nervous. She sat upright and cupped his face in both her hands, looking deep into his eyes.

“And what if it is not?”

She placed her lips on his, showing Kai that it will be alright. The kiss was all that Kai needed, and quickly he unzipped her jeans, slowly removing them from her body. He also removed his jeans, leaving them only in their underwear. Cindy took her place on the bed under the covers and then removed her panties. Kai also disposed of his boxers and also took his place under the covers, on top of Cindy, right between her legs. Cindy placed her hands on his shoulders, while Kai balanced himself on his arms. Cindy could feel his erection between her legs, only mere millimetres away from her entrance. Her heart suddenly started pounding crazy in her chest, realising that now is the moment.

“You ready?” Cindy just nodded. Kai placed his erection at her entrance and slowly inserted it, but suddenly he gasped. Cindy suddenly felt a warm liquid between her legs and she heard Kai cuss. 

“What happened?” 

Kai lowered his head and leaned it on her shoulder and spoke in a very pissed off voice, all the while his whole body trembled a little. “I came, and don’t you dare laugh, Cindy.” 

Cindy just had to smile at this. “It’s okay, baby; don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Kai lifted his head and the two locked eyes once again. All emotions of being pissed disappeared the moment Kai looked into Cindy’s eyes.

“We will get through this.”

“Yeah, but only when `he` decides to get up again, but I think for now that is not going to happen.” 

“Then I will help.”

“What?”

Kai immediately recognised Cindy’s cunning smirk and before he knew what was going on, he felt her hand take hold of his now limp member, and started stroking it.

Kai’s breath got caught in his throat. She leaned up and kissed him, deepening the kiss until it was one filled with desire and passion, all while she was stroking his member. Kai was still positioned between her legs and this led her to her next move; she started stroking his member against her wet sacred area, moving it up and down, over her entrance, through her lips, up to her clit. She did this numerous times, also spreading her wetness all over, and soon enough, Kai was hard and ready. Cindy removed her hand and placed it back on his shoulder.

“Let’s try again, my love.”

Kai kissed Cindy and as he did, he once again slowly entered her, pressing the head of his erection deeper. Cindy felt him going in deeper and then she started feeling an immense pain, a burning one and she pressed her nails deep into Kai’s skin. He could see the pain on her face and immediately stopped, not going any deeper, but also not pulling out. 

“Should we go on? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cindy’s eyes were closed but Kai clearly saw the tear escape from her one eye, but she just shook her head. “It will.....pass Kai; Solange.....said that it will be very..... painful for a while but it blows over. Just......go on.”

Kai placed a kiss on her forehead and then slowly went in deeper, watching Cindy’s facial expression. He was finally in, or at least as far as her cavern allowed and then he slowly, slowly started with his thrusts, taking extra care in it. Cindy could still feel the burning sensation between her legs and just when she was about to tell Kai to stop, it passed and was suddenly filled with a feeling she has never felt before. She opened her eyes and then looked into Kai’s eyes; she smiled and he took that as a sign that the pain has passed. Cindy kissed him and then whispered huskily against his lips that he can go faster. Abiding to her orders, Kai did just that, and soon enough their bodies were moving in perfect rhythm with each other as the two were finally making love to each other.

They remained in the missionary position; both still too inexperienced to try out any other positions. Cindy’s one hand was wrapped tightly around Kai’s neck; the other one holding on tight to his one butt cheek. Kai was holding Cindy tight in his arms, with his head pressing onto her shoulder as the thrusting continued. A good twenty minutes has already passed and by now they both were soaking wet and panting, as if they had run a marathon. Grunts and moaning were heard over the music that was still playing in the background, but neither one of them noticed it; both were too lost in this moment, a moment where they are completely one, one body and one soul. Nothing else mattering at this moment, just this perfect love being shared between the two young lovers as they get to know each other’s bodies, sharing their intimacy. Tonight they did something that was so special, it is a very rare occurrence in today’s society: they lost their virginities to each other, something that does not happen anymore. This will always be something special they both have shared, a bond that they will forever hold, no matter what happens in the future.

Cindy could feel a new sensation build up between her legs, and before she knew it, she bit into Kai’s shoulder, muffling the scream that escaped from her. Her grip on Kai deepened; she does not know what is happening; all she knows is that she was having an out-of-body experience, a pleasure filling her body, taking over all of her senses. She got so lost in the intense moment of euphoria that she did not feel Kai bite into her shoulder, feeling his body jerk. They both were fortunate enough to climax together, another wonderful and special moment between the two young teens. 

Their climaxes soon passed but left both of them completely drained from energy and feeling weak. They remained in the same position, bodies all sweaty and sticky, and lungs desperately trying to fill up with air. Cindy was feeling dizzy but did not care at all. She could feel her heart beating, feeling as if it might jump out of her at any moment. Kai stayed on top of Cindy, feeling how her hands limply fell from his shoulder and butt cheek where she was clutching onto earlier with such a grip, one would think her life depended on it. His whole body was trembling and he could not feel his legs. He too, just like Cindy, was feeling dizzy, but just could not muster enough energy to remove himself from within Cindy. He was still inside of her but could feel his member becoming limp. He has filled her with himself, and she welcomed it all. Cindy could feel it was very wet at their crotch areas but it just did not bother her at all.

LEMON OVER

The two exhausted teens remained in the exact position for another few minutes, until Kai finally managed to gain enough energy to prop himself up with his arms. He and Cindy looked deep into each other’s eyes, the new found love clearly visible in both of their eyes. Cindy removed a few strands of hair from his face that were stuck to his sweat covered face. Kai did the same and then leaned in for a soft kiss. They did not say anything; just kept staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. Kai got off of Cindy and lay down beside her; Cindy immediately felt coldness take over between her legs, already longing for him. Kai was lying on his side, just watching Cindy. She too turned onto her side to look at Kai. They took hold of each others’ hands, and continued looking at each other. No words were needed to say of just how special it was; their eyes revealed all that they were feeling and what it meant for them. Not one of them were regretting what had happened between them, both cherishing it with everything inside of them.

Sleep was slowly creeping up on both Cindy and Kai and soon enough, both were fast asleep in each others’ arms, naked bodies pressed close together. As the two were sleeping peacefully, a process was taking place inside of Cindy’s body; right now a very lucky sperm is making its way to an egg, an egg which is more than ready to be fertilized, to create a new life.

END OF FLASHBACK

Cindy just had to smile at that memory. After that night they could not stop; she and Kai had to do it every day, no matter how or where, as long as they did it. She remembers how they would sneak up to her dormitory during class, and just lay in bed after they made love, completely naked, enjoying the feel of their sweaty bodies against each other. Kai would ask Tala some stuff, and Cindy would ask Solange some stuff, and then she and Kai would talk to each other about the different styles or methods they learned or heard about. They even went on the internet a few times, and tried out so many new things. They were really acting like rabbits; some nights Kai would sneak out of his house, hotwire one of the cars, and then Cindy would sneak out of her dormitory room, Kai picking her up, and then they would just drive somewhere private and do it anywhere in the car; if Miguel’s car could talk, it would give its owner nightmares, if he knew what happened in his car. 

Not once did she and Kai think of using some sort of contraceptive; they just could not think of anything else, but that all changed when Cindy found out she was pregnant. For about a week she did not want to sleep with Kai, as she was still trying to accept the news. Pregnant at 15 is not the best blessing for anyone, but now that Cindy looks back it, she does not regret anything. She and Kai loved each other, he supported her all the way, even after she disappeared and they reunited again. It just proves once again that they were made for each other, and they would have been together now if it was not for that stupid darkness that took over Kai, taking him away from her, leaving her incomplete. Now all Cindy has left is just memories, nothing more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time is usually the time when things go wrong, well, it does make sense seeing as bad things come from the darkness and the night is made up of only that. Nightmares taking over people’s pleasant dreams, filling them with fear, numbing them. Many believe that nightmares comes from demons, that invades one’s body and mind, planting horrible images into one’s mind, and then feeding off of that fear. It is actually very sick and demented but it does make sense because no normal human can have nightmares so horrible that they have to wake up in a cold sweat, trembling all over. Reliving a horrible past does not fall in the same class as nightmares; nightmares are just visions that will never come true but just the thought of them being real, can send anyone into a frenzy of freaking out. Nightmares can vary; some can be light and the dreamer can quickly wake up from one, gather themselves and then fall right back to sleep, forgetting all about the nightmare; others are so deep and so strong, that they become afraid of falling asleep again, and feeling depressed and scared days after having a specific nightmare.

Millions of people all over the world experience nightmares every night, but tonight one person does not fall into that category. The time on the alarm clock shows 02:11. Cindy is fast asleep in her room, and so is her daughter, but Ciara is having a very self-satisfying dream and it does not include her boyfriend.

DREAM

“Where are you going, Ashley? I thought we are friends.” 

Ciara was slowly walking down one of the halls in her school. Just a few meters in front of her is Ashley, running, or more like trying to run, away from Ciara. The blonde was limping and bleeding all over while holding her left arm. Ciara was just casually strolling after her, holding her father’s axe in her right hand, the blade covered with blood where she drove it into Ashley’s leg and left arm. They were the only two in the school. Blood was trailing behind Ashley as she tried her best to get away from Ciara.

“Come now, Ashley, don’t be like this; I just want to talk.” 

The sadistic smile on Ciara’s face is a clear indication that talking is the last thing she wants to do. Most of Ciara’s appearance has changed; her mahogany coloured eyes are the colour of blood, with the definite red glint in them; the dark blue of her hair has been replaced with black, and the baby blue streaks has been replaced with grey. Ciara watched as Ashley disappeared around a corner and Ciara could hear a door open and then close shut.

‘Really? She is really giving the blondes a bad name; just when I thought that the world was wrong in calling them dumb, this one comes along and ruins their image; I guess one can’t help being born an idiot.’ 

Ciara also rounded the corner and it was as clear as daylight in which room Ashley disappeared into; she probably did not realise she was leaving a huge blood trail behind her.

Ciara entered the classroom and saw Ashley trying to hide between the desks. Ciara chuckled sadistically at the pathetic attempt of the blonde girl. 

“Really, Ashley? I can see you, you know.” 

The mentioned girl started to whimper like a baby, causing Ciara to become a bit nauseous at the behaviour of the girl. 

“Come on, you weakling, grow some back bone! Where is that all mighty Ashley that always tried to make my life hell? Mmmm? That is the bitch I want, not this pathetic version of her. You make sick.” Ciara spat the last sentence in complete disgust.

She walked towards the first table and flung it aside like it was a piece of cardboard. She proceeded onto the next table, each time causing Ashley to cry even harder, until she was sobbing like a toddler, and it was really starting to get on Ciara’s nerves. Finally she reached Ashley, and just looked down at the blonde like she was some disgusting bug she is going to kill any moment.

“You really are pathetic; all this time you wanted to make everyone believe you are superior, that you are the ruler and that everyone should bow down to your every need, but here’s a news flash, honey: I am the real ruler. You are nothing in comparison to me. You should not even be allowed to breathe the same air as I do because you will just pollute it. I am the true superior one, Ashley, not you. I have the power, not you.”

“Ciara, please, I beg you, please don’t do anything, please.”

The blonde looked up at Ciara, tears streaming down her face; her nose all runny and red; it really was a sight for sore eyes. With her free hand, Ciara grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her bloodied body up so that she can stand on her feet. Ciara was really enjoying the view in front of her; it brought her immense happiness and it is a feeling she can get use to. She could feel how weak Ashley was due to the blood loss but she did not care; in fact it is one more thing she can enjoy, seeing her enemy being deprived of her precious blood, but unfortunately, as much as she wants to continue playing with Ashley, she can’t; duty calls, along with her father. He will be here shortly. She just asked him for this one little detour as they are busy taking over the world, correcting the chaos on this planet. Time is not on her side and it was just luck that she ran into the blonde slut that has caused her so much misery in the past.

“Payback is a bitch, is it not, Ashley?”

The blonde did not respond and this angered Ciara. She shook the girl violently by the hair. 

“Answer me when I am talking to you!” 

“Ye....yes, it....is.”

“Much better.” 

Just then Ciara released Ashley, letting the girl drop to her knees. Ciara positioned herself so that she can get the most out of cutting off Ashley’s head with one successful swing of the axe.

“So long, bitch,” and just like that, it was over. Blood dripped from the axe as Ashley’s head rolled around on the floor. She never had a chance to register what was about to happen. Ciara just gave the body one look before turning around and leaving the classroom, going to go and look for her father so that they can finish the take-over along with Black Dranzer.

DREAM OVER

Two of the four dogs, Jock and Tasha, were sleeping in Ciara’s room, just like they do every night, but both of them just gave out a yelp and dashed out of the room, and it happened the moment Ciara’s eyes shot open from the dream she had just had. Usually the dogs will growl at the first sign of danger and it is not like them to just yelp for nothing, but it probably had to do with what was going on with their owner on the bed who was now sitting upright on her bed. The glowing red eyes on Ciara were sure a thing that will cause any dog to yelp and run away in fear, and her dogs are no different. 

‘Soon, my child.’

‘Soon, father.’

The feeling of darkness was overwhelming inside the bedroom of the teenage girl, and looking at her new appearance, it is clear that she is the main source of darkness at this moment. Kai’s genes are finally taking over and corrupting this innocent and pure of heart girl; the question is: is it a full take-over or only small glimpses of what is to come in the future?


	25. Becoming re-acquinted

Chapter 25 – Becoming re-acquainted

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay home today, my baby? You really do not look good.” 

“Well thanks for that, mom, I feel so pretty right now.” 

“You really are such a fun person to be around with when you are in such a lovely mood.”

“Really, mom, sarcasm doesn’t suit you.”

“And here I was under the impression it brings out the colour of my eyes.”

Ciara just had to roll her eyes at her mother.

“Now I am serious, Ciara, are you sure you are in the mood for school? If you are this horrible to me, I hate to see how you are going to treat the others at the school.” 

“Mom, please, I am fine; it is just a headache, that’s all, and if it does not get better, then I will come home, okay?”

“If you say so, my girl but okay, I will see you tonight then, and if you need anything, just call.”

Ciara just nodded as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead and left. Ciara remained sitting at the kitchen counter with her coffee, waiting for the time to pass so that she can make her way to school. There is still about 25 minutes left before she has to go. There is no use in going to school this early because none of her friends, or Jonathan, will be there so what is the use? And despite that, her headache is killing her; Ciara woke up with it this morning and it is very strange because she is not one who usually gets headaches, and she already drank pain killers but so far it does not look like they are working. Maybe she should follow her mother’s advice and stay home, but she has an oral presentation to give and it is important for her grade, but luckily it is in the first period, so maybe afterwards she can come home.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was still on the road when her phone rang. She saw it was Solange and decided to answer it, it might just be important. 

“How is it going, Solange?”

“No complaints, and your side?”

“Just the usual, you know.”

“So it is going all well then; look, sorry I am bothering you this early but I have a very huge favour to ask you.” 

Cindy just chuckled. “You are not bothering me, and you never will, so quit worrying; anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“Not what I am aware of.”

“Good. Do you mind looking after my two boys this weekend, if it is okay with you and Ciara?” 

“Of course, Solange! You don’t even have to ask; I will look after them any time, I mean, how times did you babysit Ciara when she was little? It is about time I start paying back those times.” 

“Don’t be silly; I loved watching my niece, but are you sure you are up for it this weekend?”

“Of course; you can just let me know when I should come and pick them up.”

“Sure. I will inform you later this week; Clark and I want to go away for the weekend, you know, just some quality time alone. Things at work have been hectic so we just need some time to ourselves because lately we have been drifting apart and neither one of us are very keen on that development.” 

“I understand; see it as a mini second honeymoon, but hey, if you two want to make it an entire week, me and Ciara will gladly look after Yuri and Scott, and it will be no problem taking them to school and picking them up.” 

“Are you sure, Cindy?”

“Yeah why not, so I suggest you two go away for a week, not just a weekend. You deserve it.” 

“You are just the best! I’ll talk to Clark and have an answer for you by tonight.”

“Looking forward to it.” 

“Thanks again, Cindy, you really are a life saver.”

“Just as you are mine, but we will talk later okay?”

“Sure, I will call you. Have fun at work.” 

“Same to you.” 

The two ladies hung up and Cindy was suddenly feeling very excited about the idea of maybe watching over Yuri and Scott for a whole week.

She loves Solange’s two boys very much, and luckily for her, she is their godmother. Solange refused to have anyone else be the godmother of her children and Clark agreed, whether it was on his own accord or to just keep his wife happy, Cindy will never know. Yuri and Scott reminds her so much of when she and Ray were children, how they would fight with each other, but as soon as one of the other children from the village dares to hurt either one of them, they both would join forces and fight with the others. No one hurts her brother except for her, and Ray feels the exact same way. Cindy misses her parents but tradition is tradition. Ray still has contact with them and he usually keeps her up to date with their parents and their well being. Cindy sends them money regularly but she lets them think that it is coming from Ray. Her brother told her that they frequently ask about her and her daughter, and it saddens her that because of tradition her parents had to disown her. Ray told her that up until today the village they grew up in is still secluded from the world and still practices the many rules and traditions they have grown up with. Cindy sometimes wishes she can just take her parents away from that village, bring them to New York and start rebuilding their relationship, but her parents will never agree. The village is all they have and all that they have known their entire lives; Lord knows how they allowed her and her brother to leave the village in the first place to go to school.

‘How would my life have turned out if I had stayed in that village? For one, I never would have met Kai, and I never would have had Ciara. My parents probably would have married me off to one of the other young men in the village at 18, and then all I would have been good for was to take care of the children and clean the house. That is no life, well, not for a girl in this time. My parents were right in sending me away to get a better education. Maybe in secret they both agreed that they would rather send me away to give me a chance at life, instead of getting stuck in that village like them. Some nights I heard my mother cry and telling my father that she just wants to take him and their two children and leave because she is very unhappy. I never told Ray about these things and I never talked to my mother about this, not knowing whether it is my place to say anything. I really wish I can just get them out of there and show them the world. They will really enjoy it, I am sure of it. 

Kai would still have changed but I never would have known him or the things he did. No doubt he still would have become a serial killer. Tala explained that it all came from a dream that Kai had one night, so luckily I had nothing to do with him becoming a killer. My girl, I just cannot think of a life without my little girl, although she is not little anymore. Life really is full of surprises; every step leads one somewhere, it may not always be the best of roads but eventually it does lead to somewhere great. Just look at me now; when I found out I was pregnant, it was the most horrible day of my life, but now, I am actually glad I got pregnant at that age. It just made me wiser and stronger, something I will forever be grateful for. My life turned out perfect, or as perfect as it can be. Well, enough about dwelling on such things; time to get my head ready for work. Three surgeries this morning so my attention should be solely on that.’

Cindy turned up the music on her CD player, singing along with the lyrics until she reached the hospital. She has two female dogs that has to be neutered, and a cat that can’t give birth naturally and the cat is already past her due date. It warms Cindy’s heart every time a pet owner comes to her, treating their pets like children. Getting their health checked constantly, asking advice on how to keep their pets healthy, bringing them in for regular checkups, all these things just makes Cindy grateful once again that she chose to go into this direction for a career. It really makes it worth it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara was just leaning with her head on her steering wheel, her head feeling like it wants to explode. She arrived at school about five minutes ago, but so far she could not seem to muster enough energy to get out. She is secretly very relieved that Jessica, CJ nor Jonathan has approached her so far; she is not really in the mood for them, or for anyone else for that matter. The bell is going to go off any minute now; luckily it will only be the first bell. It is just to inform the kids to get their books from their lockers; luckily there will be another five minutes before the second bell rings. Ciara could care less about collecting her books; she has already decided that after she gave her oral presentation, she is leaving, so what is the use in getting her books. 

Ciara continued resting her head on the steering wheel when she heard a gentle knock on the window. With an inward groan, she just moved her head to the side to catch a glance of whoever thought of bothering her. Her heart softened when she looked into ocean blue coloured eyes, knowing that it is Jonathan. She lifted her head and pressed the unlock button, and Jonathan took this as the sign that he should open the door.

“Are you okay?”

Ciara just shook her head, the pain was becoming almost unbearable.

“Do you want me to take you to the school nurse? Maybe she can help with whatever is wrong.” 

“It’s just a horrible headache, a pulsing one; it feels like it has a life of its own.” 

Jonathan just had to chuckle at how his girlfriend was describing her headache.

“I am so glad my pain is amusing to you.”

“Sorry, my love, but it’s just that it is the first time that I have ever heard someone describe a headache like that.”

“Whatever; let’s just go see if that nurse has any drugs for it, hopefully morphine.” 

“I seriously doubt they will have morphine, especially in a school where drugs are just as popular as sex.” 

Ciara just sighed, not really wanting to comment.

She is happy to see her boyfriend, but she is really in pain, and the unfortunate thing is, that when Ciara is in pain or feeling sick, she is in no mood to be around anyone else; she just wants to be alone and not to be bothered. Her mother told her that her father was exactly like that; he would just disappear and not inform anyone on his whereabouts until he eventually just shows up, acting as if he did nothing wrong. She really misses him so much; she misses him even more whenever her mother talks about him and how she is just like her father. It saddens Ciara a lot that she never really had the chance to get to know her father; it also makes her wonder sometimes, that if she feels so much love for him, and misses him so much, how must her mother feel? They shared so many things, she knew Kai better than anyone else, well, except maybe uncle Tala, so how much does her mother really hurt whenever she looks at her daughter and sees the only man she has ever loved? Maybe she and her mother should have a heart to heart someday, just to find out how her mother feels sometimes about these kinds of things. 

Ciara got out of the truck, locking it and slowly making her way to the school building with Jonathan. She spotted Jessica and CJ; the two waved happily at her but all Ciara could do was just nod her head once; thankfully for her, her two friends know that Ciara is horrible company when she does not feel well, and they can clearly see in her body language that she is not feeling well. Ciara and Jonathan were just about to walk into the building when the first bell rang, which means the two have to hurry up if they want to be on time for their first class, which fortunately is the same: biology. They have to talk about the various blood cells, their functions and what happens to a person’s body when they are not stable. The kids started to make their way to their lockers, crowding the hallway, and unfortunately Ciara has to walk down the hall before she can get to the nurse’s office; the crowding just adding to her annoyance and her pounding headache. However, despite being in such a horrible mood, she had some comfort in holding Jonathan’s hand as the two made their way to the nurse’s office. He did not say anything, but it was not needed; he knows that Ciara knows he cares just by the way they are holding hands. They finally made it to the nurse’s office and luckily for the two students, she was not busy.

Nurse Betty, as she is known in school, is not like other school nurses; where most schools usually have a scary looking nurse, she is not scary at all. Nurse Betty becomes all maternal whenever a student comes to her in need of assistance. She is always trying her best to make the student feel much better, and she is always so friendly and inviting whenever one comes to her office, that is why it is not a problem for Ciara to come to Nurse Betty. The only sad thing is that Nurse Betty lost a close cousin of hers 12 years ago, and it happened during the beyblading event in Washington DC. One would expect that she would hold it against Ciara, but just like she told the teenage girl, she may have lost a cousin that day but Ciara also lost a father that day, along with other family members. That is how the two women bonded. Ciara knows she can come to Nurse Betty for anything, and she does not have to feel uncomfortable in asking something.

Nurse Betty’s face lit up when she saw that it was Ciara and Jonathan coming in. The sister also has a soft spot for Jonathan, mostly because of Ciara. She even told Ciara that when the two of them start to have sex, that Ciara should come to her so that she can help Ciara with contraceptives. Of course the teenage girl almost died of embarrassment when Nurse Betty told her this, but she assured the nurse that she will keep it mind. Ciara may love the nurse a lot, but asking contraceptives from an adult may be a bit too much for the teenager. 

“How are you two love birds doing this morning?”

Ciara did not reply so Jonathan spoke up. “I am doing just great nurse Betty, but Ciara not so much; she has this horrible headache, so we were wondering whether you may have anything that will help. She already took two painkillers this morning but so far, it just got worse.” 

“Oh dear, a headache; I know how horrible they can get honey, especially if it is a migraine. Please sit on the bed sweetie; I just want to check your stats, okay?”

Ciara proceeded to sit on the bed with Jonathan standing next to her. Nurse Betty proceeded to put on the cuff to start measuring her blood pressure and heart rate. 

“Describe the headache for me, Ciara.”

“It is pounding, and every sound or movement makes it worse, even the light is worsening it.” 

“Do you feel nauseous?” 

Ciara nodded.

“Does it feel worse on one side of the head or the whole head?” 

“It is the worst on my right side. I just woke up with it this morning.” Ciara felt the cuff around her arm relax, knowing that her blood pressure has been measured. 

“Your blood pressure and heart rate looks normal, and the symptoms you described are that of a migraine, just as I expected. With a migraine, normal painkillers don’t work. Oh honey, you have my sympathy. I have nothing I can give you. The best thing for such a headache is to go home and lie in a dark and quiet room. Do you have anything important at school today?” 

“Just our first period where we have an oral presentation, and it counts for our grades.”

“Well, I will just write a letter to your teacher.....”

Just then the second bell rang, indicating the start of the first class. 

“As I was saying, I will write a letter to your teacher informing him, or her, that both of you will have to be excused and that you must do it the next time.”

“Both of us?” 

“Of course, Jonathan; you will have to take Ciara home; there is no way she can drive in this state. That headache will just get worse and there is no way I will allow her behind the wheel; she can get into an accident, so, I suggest you two get going. I will sort out everything with your teacher. Who is your teacher?”

“Mr Buxton.”

“Oh good for you, at least it is not one of those other sour buggers.”

Jonathan burst out laughing, and even Ciara couldn’t resist a smile. 

“Tell anyone I said that and I will make sure you two have stomach cramps for a week.” 

“Sure thing, Nurse Betty.”

“Well, get going you two. I will see you when you get better. And, Ciara, if you get a migraine again, I suggest you make an appointment at your doctor to get the proper medicine.” 

“Sure thing, Nurse Betty. Thanks.”

“See you two.”

“Bye.”

Jonathan and Ciara left Nurse Betty’s office and Ciara was happy to see that the halls were quiet.

“I am just going to the bathroom.”

“I will wait for you.”

Ciara went into the girls’ bathroom just to go wash her face. The pain was killing her and all she wants to do is feel cold water on her face. She went and stood in front of the sink and when she was just about to open the tab, she heard the toilet flush and out came the last person she wants to see: Ashley. Ciara decided to ignore her; she really does not have the strength to talk to her, but as usual, Ashley always has something to say. 

“And why are you not in class?”

Ciara did not answer and proceeded to go on with splashing her face with cold water. 

“Ignore me all you want, Hiwatari, it does not bother me. The only thing that really bothers me is your existence.”

Ashley was so focused on talking to Ciara that she did not hear the silent footsteps behind her.

“I am going to report you for being late to class. I at least have a good excuse for not being in class.”

“Like what? Blowing the football players, again, Ashley?”

Ashley got a fright when Jonathan started talking behind her in his deep voice. 

“Jonathan. What are you doing here?” 

“Leave Ciara alone; she does not want to talk to you, can’t you see that?” 

“She was bothering me.”

“Your lying just knows no end, does it? Don’t you have quarterback players to go blow behind the school? I heard the third time gets you a lay with them, so maybe this time you might get it.” 

Shock was all over Ashley’s face when Jonathan said that to her. Ciara just had to smirk at that. Jonathan always defends her whenever he is around whenever Ashley feels the need to make herself act like a pest around Ciara. 

“You will pay for that, you and that murderous reject’s spawn you call a girlfriend.” 

Jonathan gasped when Ashley said that but within a blink of an eye, Ashley was up against the door of one of the stalls, her feet dangling in the air as she tried to pry off the hands that were around her neck. Jonathan did not even see it happen but before he knew it, he was looking on in horror as Ciara pushed Ashley against the stall’s door, strangling her. The poor blonde was struggling for air but Ciara just pressed harder on the blonde’s throat. 

“Need I remind you who my father was, Ashley?” 

All of a sudden, Ciara’s voice sounded much darker. If Jonathan saw her eyes, he would notice the change. Her eyes were no longer mahogany; it was blood coloured, with a slight red glint in them. Ashley was too busy struggling for air to notice it.

“Kai Hiwatari’s blood runs through my veins, and he will take his rightful place, killing vermin like you, that is, if I do not beat him to it first in killing you.” 

“Ciara, that is enough, let her go.” 

Jonathan gently placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

“She is not worth it, please, my love.”

With one last look at Ashley, Ciara released her, causing the blonde to fall on the floor, as she started to heave for air. Ciara turned around and that is when Jonathan noticed her eye colour. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Let’s just get out of here.” 

Without waiting for Jonathan to say anything, or looking at Ashley again, Ciara made her way out of the bathroom. Jonathan also did not bother with Ashley, leaving the blonde as she just sat on the floor, rubbing her neck, while heaving. Ashley did not expect Ciara to attack her like that; that was the last thing she had expected.

Jonathan found Ciara leaning against her truck, and her eye colour was normal again. He had no idea what to make of the whole situation that just took place. That was not the Ciara he knows that he just saw in the bathroom, and no doubt that Ashley will have a field day with what Ciara just did to her. Jonathan won’t be surprised if Ciara’s mother gets a letter from a lawyer. 

“You don’t have to drive me home.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me, Jonathan; just go back to class, I will be fine.”

“I am not taking that risk; let me at least follow you if that will make you feel better. I just want to make sure you make it safely, that is not asking much, is it?” 

“I suppose not, but okay, you can drive behind me.” 

“Let’s get going.” 

The two got into their cars; Ciara was the first to leave the school parking lot, Jonathan close behind her. 

Traffic was a nightmare because it is still early in the morning so the two took longer to get to Ciara’s home. Jonathan parked his car right behind Caira’s Ford truck and walked with her until they reached her bedroom. He closed the curtains for her while she was in her bathroom, changing into the clothes that she sleeps in at night. Seeing Jonathan do all this for her made her feel guilty for how she acted earlier. She does not feel bad for strangling Ashley; truth be told, she does not even know how it happened. One moment she was standing there, glaring at Ashley, and the next thing she knows, she has the blonde bimbo up in the air; it did feel good though, but that is not who she is. Ciara has no idea what caused her to act like that.

“I will be on my way now.”

“Jonathan, wait.”

Ciara took Jonathan’s hands into hers and looked at him, smiling softly. “Thank you, and I am sorry for how I spoke to you.” 

Jonathan pulled Ciara into an embrace and kissed her on her forehead. “There is nothing to apologise for; now, get into bed so that you can start feeling better. I will call you tonight.” 

“I’ll be waiting for your call.” The two shared a deep kiss and then Jonathan left. Ciara got into her bed and soon enough, she was fast asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch time just finished for most of the people, leaving them all to get back to their usual work. One person luckily does not have to get back to work. Ciara was still sleeping peacefully, that was, until the dogs started barking hysterically. The noise woke her and this pissed her off, not the dogs but whoever is angering her dogs like that. With a loud groan, Ciara finally got out of bed and walked to the window to see what is going on. She could not see anything but the dogs were still barking loudly. Ciara just grabbed a jean and a T-shirt and put it on over her sleeping clothes, before stomping down the stairs. Luckily her headache was gone, and she almost feels human again. Ciara followed the dogs where they were barking. She opened the door and she had to gasp when she saw why the dogs were barking. A pitch black bike was standing in the driveway, and it was not just any bike; it was the one that her father used in Moscow when he was still part of the X-twins. The bike was almost just as famous as the axe that Kai had used. Ciara did not know what to make of it.

‘What is going on? First my dad’s axe, and now his bike? This has to be the second present.’

Ciara walked closer to the bike, but the dogs did not follow. They stood a distance and just growled at the bike. ‘How did you get here?’ Ciara glided her hands over the gorgeous bike, taking in the feel of it under her hands. It sure was breathtaking. Ciara decided to sit on it, just to get a feel of it. It is not like she is going to start it; she just wants to find out if it is comfortable. She got on, and it was like she felt one with the bike. It suited her perfectly. The curves of the bike went along with her natural curves. She took hold of the steering wheel, and started to pretend like she was driving the bike, complete with the noises and everything.

Suddenly, the bike started up and revved its engine a few times, despite it being a quiet sound. Kai and Tala had their bikes modified so that they can be soundless. The dogs yelped and ran back into the house. Ciara got a huge fright because she did not touch anything. She tried to get off but it was like her body was stuck to the bike. She tried to remove her hands from the handles but they too did not move. All of a sudden, the bike turned on its own accord; the stand of the bike retracting on its own. The bike made its way down the driveway and just started to drive all on its own. No matter what Ciara did, she could not get off nor stop the bike from driving. She pulled on the breaks but nothing; even changing the gears did not have any effect on the bike. It was like the bike was alive, driving on its own, and Ciara is just going along for the ride. The problem is, Ciara does not want to go along with the ride; she wants to get off and she wants to get as far away as possible from this possessed bike, but that is not going to happen anytime soon. The bike gained speed, ducking and diving through the cars. Ciara has no idea where the bike is taking her, and there is no way she can alert anyone of what is currently happening. Ciara was beyond scared at this moment, and just prayed that nothing will happen to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the day arrived quickly, to the relief of so many who just wants to get away from work so that they can either go to the nearest bar and just relax, or some who just want to go to their kids or lovers; either way, everyone is in a hurry to get away from work. Cindy is no different. She has not heard anything from Ciara the whole day, but that is not what bothers her; what bothers Cindy is the fact that her daughter was not feeling well the morning and so it is only normal that she is worried, wondering whether her daughter started to feel better during the day.

As Cindy was making her way home, her phone rang and she saw it was Hilary.

“Hey, Hils, how are you?”

“Cindy, can I come over tonight, if you don’t have other plans?”

“Yeah sure. Are you okay?”

“Err, I’ll see you around seven okay?”

“Sure. See you then,” and without saying goodbye, Hilary hung up. 

Cindy immediately knew something was wrong. Hilary is not one to just hang up, and even her voice gave her away. That can only mean one thing: something was going on with Tyson. He is the only one that can upset Hilary like that, and Hilary is overall a very strong woman. When Cindy got to know her in Moscow all those years ago, she started to admire Hilary a lot for how she put up with tutoring four teenage boys, and even then Tyson was not one of the easiest people to get along with, with his huge ego and all. 

Cindy knew this occasion calls for a good bottle of wine and a box of tissues because tonight is the night where Hilary is going to cry her eyes out. Luckily Cindy always has wine at her home, seeing as how she developed a love for the beverage when she was at university.

Cindy arrived at home just past six and was glad to see her daughter’s truck in the driveway. Cindy got inside and called for her daughter but received no answer. Not making much of it for now, Cindy proceeded to start with dinner. She is just going to make something light seeing as she and Hilary will have a long talk session. She is just going to make a pasta salad. Quarter to seven she heard her dogs barking, indicating the arrival of Hilary, and just as Cindy thought, Hilary had been crying a lot if she looks at how red and puffy her friend’s eyes are. Hilary immediately embraced Cindy without saying anything and just started to sob. Cindy did not mind at all and just continued holding her friend for as long as she needed. Hilary did not say anything between the sobs; Cindy wouldn’t have heard her anyway. No one can understand a person when he or she is sobbing, and Hilary is no different. Hilary finally managed to compose herself and released Cindy which just held the box of tissues so that Hilary can dry her eyes and blow her nose. Cindy poured wine for them both and then went to the living room, where Hilary finally started to talk about what is going on.

“Tyson is cheating on me.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I know. It does not make sense but I have proof. I suspected something about four months ago but I thought maybe it was just me becoming one of those jealous wives and that I am just imagining things. He started working late every night, which he never did in the past, no matter how many students he had. First it was two times a week, and then it became four times, and then it became every night. Tyson just told me that it is really busy, so last week I decided to go and see how busy he really is because I am so happy for my husband that his business is doing so well; however, when I got there, the doors were closed and there were only two cars in the parking, his and someone else’s. I went in around the back, quiet and all, and that is when I saw what he really was busy with, or let me say, who he was busy with. He and the black haired woman were very comfortable with each other, touching each other everywhere, and she was not even wearing the standard white clothes that all Tyson’s students have to wear. Tyson was lying on his back on the mat and she was straddling him. I wanted to confront them but I just could not do it; I felt so humiliated. I just turned around and started to run. It felt like I was dying, Cindy; I have never felt such pain in my life. My whole body was aching, I felt nauseous; I kept thinking that it had to be some horrible nightmare but it was reality, my reality. I went back home, thinking how am I going to confront him about this, but later that night he came home with a box of my favourite chocolates and a golden necklace. I wanted to throw it in his face, but I just could not do it, so I did what most women in my position do; I ignored it and made as if nothing is wrong. I was so happy when you and Ray invited us Saturday night; I saw it as the perfect opportunity to just get totally wasted and forget for a while. I really tried to ignore the rest of the weekend, but just after lunch today, Tyson called me and told me that he has to go away this weekend for work, and that is a complete lie. He is going away with that woman. I just had to get away, Cindy; I don’t know what I am going to do. I love him so much but I cannot live like this.” 

Cindy pulled Hilary into a hug and the brown haired woman started to cry again.

‘That bastard! How can he do this to Hilary?! It is times like these that I wish Kai was still alive, and in his dark form. He would have sorted out that cheating bastard.’   
Cindy was feeling so angry, she felt like driving to Tyson’s place and beat the crap out of him. What did Hilary do to deserve this? She has been nothing but loyal and understanding this whole time, putting her everything into their marriage, and this is how he repays her.

“That’s not all, Cindy.” Cindy pulled away so that she can look at Hilary.

“This morning I took a pregnancy test and it showed positive. I should be happy but under the circumstances I just cannot bring myself to being happy.”   
“Oh, Hilary.” 

The two women embraced each other once again, and even Cindy shed a tear along with Hilary. Cindy’s phone rang but she did not even bother seeing who it is that is calling. That person can wait; right now she has much more important things to focus on. Cindy can only imagine how painful it must be to find out and see with your own eyes how the one you gave your life to, just goes and cheats like it is the most normal thing in the world. If there is one thing she cannot stand it is a cheater, whether it is a man or woman who is doing the cheating, it just boils her blood.

Cindy’s phone rang for a second time but just like the first time, she chose to ignore it, and continued holding her friend. However, when it rang for a third time, Cindy decided that it must be important for the person to keep on calling. She saw that it was Jonathan.

“Yes, Jonathan?” 

“Hi, Ms Cindy; sorry to bother you, how are you?”

“I’m doing fine, sweetie, and you are not bothering. How can I help you?” 

“I was just wondering how Ciara is doing? I have been trying to call her since this afternoon but she doesn’t answer. She got sent home today before she made it to her first class, and since then I have not heard anything from her.” 

“I haven’t seen her since I came home but I will quickly go check in her room if you will just hold.” 

“Sure, Ms Cindy.” Cindy showed Hilary that she is just quickly going to go upstairs.

Cindy arrived at her daughter’s room and when she opened it, she was a little confused. Her daughter was not in her room, neither in her bathroom.

“Err, Jonathan, she is not here. I will go check the rest of the house.” 

Cindy started calling her daughter. Hearing Cindy called for Ciara, Hilary decided to go outside and also started calling for Ciara, but nothing.

“Jonathan, I can’t find her; her truck and her phone is here but she is nowhere to be found.” 

“Okay, I will just quickly call Jessica and CJ to find out whether they know anything and then I will let you know.”

“Thanks, Jonathan.”

“Where do you think she can be?”

“I don’t know. Jonathan says she came home very early this morning and he has not heard anything from her since. I thought she was sleeping because her truck is outside.”

“Maybe one of her other friend’s came to pick her up.”

“Maybe.”

Cindy could not help but start to feel worried about Ciara’s whereabouts; it is not like her daughter to just disappear like this without telling anyone anything, and she most definitely is not one to leave her phone whenever she leaves the house.

“I am sure she will be here in a few minutes; maybe she went jogging or something.” 

“Ciara is not one.....”

Just then Cindy’s phone rang. “Jonathan?” 

“Neither CJ or Jessica has seen or heard anything from her, Ms Cindy.” 

Hearing that made Cindy suddenly feel like someone ripped her heart from her chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Look, Ms Cindy, I am going to start driving around. Maybe I will see her somewhere.” 

“Okay. I will see what I can do from this side. Let me know if you find anything, Jonathan, please.”

“Will do so, Ms Cindy.”

Hilary saw how worried Cindy was starting to become. “Cindy, take a seat and just calm down; I am sure Ciara is perfectly fine. Let me call Solange, maybe she knows something.” 

Cindy just nodded and sat down on the couch. She did not even hear the conversation between Solange and Hilary; her thoughts were running all over the place, and they were not pretty thoughts. No mother wants to hear that her daughter cannot be found anywhere. There was no sign of struggle anywhere so she can’t be kidnapped, besides, that will be a bit difficult. Ciara is excellent in defending herself and there is no way she will go down without a fight, and again, there is no sign of it anywhere in the house. That thought made Cindy feel a little bit better, if only a little, but it did not take away the dreadful feelings she was feeling at the moment. Cindy was brought out of her thoughts when Hilary suddenly started to talk right beside her. 

“Solange has not seen her but she and Clark are on their way.” 

“Hilary, I am so sorry. This was supposed to be your night, where we only discuss your problems, but now this shit.” 

Hilary chuckled and hugged Cindy. “It makes me forget about my problems for a while; don’t worry, Cindy, I am sure Ciara is perfectly fine. She is a strong young lady.” 

“I know, but still, just the thought of not knowing where she is or whether she is safe or not, is going to drive me crazy.”

“If her boyfriend has not found anything in the next hour, I am going to call the police, okay?”

Cindy just nodded her head. ‘Where are you my girl? Please be safe; I can’t lose you too. I will not survive it. Please come back safely.’

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The sun has already set and the night air is a bit chilly, but at least winter is not coming for another few months. Somewhere on a gravel road a black bike was driving at an average speed. Its driver was fast asleep, and one would think that it will cause an accident but this bike is driving on its own so nothing will happen to the driver. Ciara fell asleep after she made herself tired by trying everything to get off of the bike but nothing worked. All she knows is that they have left New York City but she has no idea where the bike is taking her. The gravel road became bumpier and the bike decreased its speed, and this caused Ciara to wake up. Her whole body was stiff, she was hungry, she was pissed off and she just wants to get home. In the distance she could see a few lights but had no idea where she is.

There were three soldiers at a gate, just messing around when they saw a faint light approaching them. All three reached for their guns. They have no orders in expecting anyone so it is a trespasser. It is a secret base and only authorised people are allowed on the base, and whenever someone else is expected, the guards at the gate are informed beforehand.

Ciara felt the bike starting to increase speed as it got closer to the lights up ahead. The soldiers came to stand in front of the gate, putting on the spot lights so that they can get a clear view of whoever is approaching. They saw that it is a young girl on a black bike approaching very fast and all three men directed their guns onto the bike. Ciara saw that she was approaching a gate and there were three men aiming at her with guns. She immediately started to scream for help.

“Help me please! Don’t shoot, please!”

“You are trespassing! Stop your motorcycle or we will shoot!” 

“Help me please!”

Ciara felt the bike gain even more speed and before she knew it, the bike rode right through the gate, causing the three men to jump out of the way. One of them was quickly on a radio, informing the others inside of a trespasser on a bike, making its way towards the building. Sirens started to sound all around the base and the guys in the watchtower directed the light onto Ciara. By this time Ciara were in tears, still screaming for help. The bike showed no sign of slowing down and headed straight for a huge building that almost looks like a hanger at an airport. Everyone on duty took their positions in front of the building and aimed their guns directly on Ciara. One of the guys, a black haired man with crystal blue eyes, saw that it was a young girl and that she was crying. He ordered the others to not fire. 

“Are you crazy, Elliot! She is a trespasser!” 

“A trespasser who is crying? She is in trouble, you idiot! Everyone, hold your fire!”

Everyone listened to the man named Elliot. He saw the bike heading straight for him and decided that he will use it as an opportunity to grab hold of the young girl on the bike. The bike did not slow down as it headed straight for Elliot; the blue eyed man knew that he has to time it perfect in order for his plan to succeed.

“Help me please!” The bike was only a few feet away and Elliot knew now was the time to act. The moment the bike passed him, he managed to grab hold of the girl and pulled her off from the bike; he luckily broke her fall. The other guys watched in shock as the bike continued to drive on its own, right up until it stopped in front of the elevator that leads down to the level below ground. Ciara was sobbing in Elliot’s arms. 

“It’s okay, girl; you are safe now.”

“The bike.....it did not stop.....it drove me here....” 

“Shhhh, come on, let’s get you something to drink to calm your nerves.”

Elliot stood up and helped up Ciara. All the other guys walked cautiously towards the black bike, all guns aimed directly onto it. The bike was standing on its own stand, engine turned off. Elliot glanced at the bike while he was leading Ciara to the office nearby. He found it very strange that the bike stopped before that exact elevator. That elevator only leads to one place and only five people are allowed down there at the moment, he being the main one. He got the feeling that the bike was sending a message, and he knows exactly what that message is.

Ciara was trembling when she sat down on the couch that was situated in the office Elliot took her to. He gave her a cup of coffee and just sat there quietly. He knows exactly who Ciara is.

‘She looks just like her father. Kai would have been proud in knowing his daughter grew up this beautifully. I wonder how her mother is doing.’

“I will be right back, okay? I just want to go check on the bike.”

Ciara just nodded, not really paying attention to what the blue eyed man was saying. Elliot left the office and saw that the others have succeeded in removing the bike away from the doors of the elevator. 

‘Figures; the message has been sent; its job is done. No need to act like a possessed bike anymore.’ Elliot approached the others.

“How did you know that the girl was in trouble?”

“Let’s just call it a hunch. Forget the bike; it is harmless now.” 

“Are you sure? A bike driving on its own does not seem harmless to me, Elliot.” 

“Yeah well, believe me. It sent the message so its work is done. This bike should be in Moscow, and not here.”

“What do you mean? Do you know this bike?”

“Something like that. It made the headlines years ago in Moscow; how it ended up here I have no idea. It should be locked away in a police safe, not driving around some innocent girl. Just keep it safe. I will see whether I can make a few calls to Moscow to find out what is going on.” 

“Sure. Hey, how is the girl doing?” 

“She is pretty shaken up.”

“Well that is understandable. I probably would have shit myself if I was stuck on a bike that has a will of its own. Do you know who she is?”

Elliot did not want to tell the truth about knowing Ciara, so he just lied and said ‘no’. “See you in a while. I am going to go check on her.”

Elliot went back to the office but when he entered, he saw that Ciara had curled up on the couch and was fast asleep. She did not even drink her coffee. Elliot walked over to the cupboard and removed a blanket and covered up Ciara. He switched off the light and then headed for the elevator that goes underground. He has to try and find out what is going, and there is only one place he can find that information.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuesday morning made its arrival quicker than anyone can say ‘a new day has arrived’. Cindy has not slept anything so far. She is sitting in her living room, along with Hilary, Solange, Clark, Jessica, CJ and Jonathan. Hilary called the police earlier but they said that Ciara has to be missing for about 24 hours before they can open a case of a missing person. This of course infuriated Cindy, making her go off over the phone. Solange had to take her away from the others so that she can calm down. Cindy screamed that if her fiancé was alive, he would have made sure that they will never work again in their entire lives. This was a sign for Solange that Cindy is busy losing her mind and that she needs to calm down before she screams more absurd things. They have called anyone they can think of that might know something about Ciara but they all were dead ends. No one knows how to calm Cindy down; all they can do is watch as the mother worries herself sick about the wellbeing of her daughter.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara did not feel like getting up; she was surprisingly very comfortable where ever she was. She had no idea what time it is, and her mind is still very cloudy about the happenings of the previous day, but then just like a bolt of lightning, Ciara sat up straight, remembering the bike that drove her. She was shocked to see the black haired man sit at the desk, looking at her as if she seems like a crazy person.

“Where am I? What is going on?”

“My name is Elliot, Ciara. I am not going to hurt you.”

“I asked where am I?” 

‘Just like her father.’

“You are on an army base, a secret base and you were brought here last night. What exactly do you remember?”

“A bike, a black one, it drove me here.”

“Correct. You passed out before I got a chance to ask you any questions.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“I knew your father; you are a spitting image of him.” 

This caught Ciara’s attention. “You knew my father, or you just know of what he did?”

“I knew him personally, many years ago. I was a close friend of his. What happened to him was very unfortunate.”

“I have not met many people that claimed that they knew my father, nor saying that what had happened to him was unfortunate; most people are glad that my dad died.”

“I can only imagine why, but anyway, we can talk about him later; right now I have to ask you a few questions regarding the bike.”

“Sure.”

“Do you want some coffee and something to eat?”

Just then Ciara’s stomach made growling sounds, hunger sounds, leaving the girl red in the face. Elliot smiled softly at the young teenager.

“I will take that as a yes.”

Elliot poured a cup of coffee and placed a few biscuits on a plate for Ciara to munch on while the kitchen staff prepares a proper breakfast for her.

“Okay, first of all: how did that bike come into your possession? As far as my knowledge goes, that bike was in police holdings in Moscow after it was confiscated when it came to light that your father was one of the X-twins.”

Ciara took in a deep breath and then started to tell Elliot exactly what happened the previous day, of how the bike just appeared in the driveway, and how it just started on its own. Elliot paid attention to every word she was saying, not interrupting her once.

“You must think I am some crazy girl.”

“Not at all, Ciara, I mean, we all saw with our own eyes how the bike continued to drive on its own after I managed to pull you off, and giving that the bike belonged to your father, I am not totally surprised that the bike have a life of its own. I knew your father before he became evil, and also afterwards, so it makes total sense that some of his personal objects might have absorbed some of that evil. But now, first things first; we have to call your mother. I am sure she is worried sick. Will it be okay if I send a helicopter to go pick her up? There is something I want you both to see.”

“Sure, but where are we anyway?” 

“We are about 50 miles south of Washington DC.”

“Holy shit, no wonder I was so tired from driving. That asshole bike drove way too far with me. We really are a long way from New York.” 

“You still live in New York?” 

“Yeah; I take it you also know my mother.”

“I do, but I doubt she remembers me, or that she will recognise me. I went through some changes since I last saw her. Please write your physical address down while I go organise the helicopter. We will be staying here when they go and get your mother.”

“Fine by me.”

After talking to Elliot, Ciara calmed down a lot and was acting very rational about the whole situation. She does not know why but she feels very comfortable in Elliot’s company, like she has known him her whole life. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two police officers just left the Kon/Hiwatari residence after taking various statements from Cindy and Ciara’s friends. Cindy tried her best to be patient with the two officers, knowing that it is not their fault that her daughter is missing; neither is it their fault that their country has such ridiculous laws concerning missing people; it’s no wonder they hardly find anyone. It is because the authorities waits a lifetime before they act, and by the time they finally decide to start doing something, the trail is already cold.

Clark, CJ and Jonathan were standing outside when a military hummer parked in front of the house, two soldiers getting out.

“Good morning. Is this the house of Ms Cindy Kon?”

“It is. Is something wrong?” 

“May we ask if Ms Kon is currently at home?”

“I will go get her.” 

Jonathan rushed inside, calling Cindy. She was outside within seconds. 

“I am Cindy Kon; how can I help you?”

“We suggest you come with us, Ms Kon, please.”

“To go where?”

“It is regarding your daughter.” 

Just hearing that was enough to convince Cindy to go with the men.

“Tell the others; I will call you guys when I have news.” 

“Be careful.”

Cindy got into the back seat of the hummer, anxious in knowing what is going on with her daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The flight did not even take two hours before the helicopter landed at the base. Elliot and Ciara were already waiting for the helicopter. Cindy immediately spotted her daughter and could not wait to get out and to just hug her daughter. The moment she was allowed to get out, she and Ciara ran to each other, mother and daughter embracing each other tightly. Elliot decided to give them a minute before he takes them to what he wants to show them both.

‘Cindy, she is still as attractive as always. I love the new look of her hair; the copper colour suits her Chinese bob; I am sure it brings out the colour of her eyes. I wonder what Kai would have thought of it. No doubt he would have loved it.’

“Thank God you are safe, my baby.”

“I am so sorry, mom; it was never my intention to disappear like that, I promise.” 

“It’s okay, baby. I am just so glad to have you in my arms again. I was going mad when I did not know what happened to you.”

“I am so sorry, mom, really, but I can explain.”

Ciara pulled away from her mother so that she can look into her mother’s eyes. She could see the dark circles starting to form under her mother’s eyes, a clear sign that her mother has not slept anything last night.

“Mom, I would like you to meet Elliot.” The blue eyed man took that as his cue to approach the two women.

Before Cindy arrived, Elliot asked Ciara to not say anything about him knowing Cindy and Kai; he wants to see whether she can recognise him. Ciara found it a bit strange but agreed to it anyway.

“Please to meet you, Ms Kon.”

“Likewise, Elliot; wow, your eyes....”

“Yes?” 

“Sorry; it is just that I knew someone who had the exact same eyes like yours, that deep crystal blue; it really is gorgeous.” 

“Thank you, but if you will please follow me; there is something I would like to show you two. Ciara and I will explain to you on the way of how she ended up here.” 

“Lead the way.”

Cindy walked beside Elliot and Ciara as they filled her in about the bike. To say that Cindy was shocked would have been an understatement. She was under the impression that the bike was in Moscow. Ciara wanted to tell Elliot and her mother about her father’s axe that is currently in their basement, but she got the feeling that she should rather just keep quiet about it for now. Cindy and Ciara followed Elliot to an elevator, the exact same elevator where the bike came to a standstill the previous night. The ride down was about 9 levels below, a clear indication that they really were keeping a very big secret here at the base.

“You look very familiar to me, Elliot, but I just can’t seem to place your face.” Elliot and Ciara just looked at each other.

The elevator finally came to a halt. The moment Cindy exited the elevator, she gasped when she laid her eyes on the cage in front of her. Right there, in a huge electrified cage was a beautiful red phoenix, and not just any phoenix; it was Dranzer. Cindy could not believe her eyes.

“Is that.....?”

“Dranzer? Yes, that is her. She appeared in Washington that day when Kai and Black Dranzer made their appearance, or more like, after Kai got killed. Black Dranzer burst in flames, and then after a while, a little Dranzer appeared.”

Cindy slowly made her way over to the cage. Dranzer looked on as Cindy came walking to her cage, and the phoenix responded with the exact same movements. Dranzer bowed her head when Cindy was right next to her cage.

“Can I touch her?” 

“I am afraid you cannot. The cage will kill you if you dare touch it.” 

“Why is she here? She is not evil; you can’t keep her locked up like this.” 

Elliot sighed, knowing that Cindy was right but it is Dranzer’s own choice to be locked up like this. “I know but it is the only way; Black Dranzer is the dark side of Dranzer, so by keeping her captive, we are indirectly also holding Black Dranzer captive, and preventing it from releasing its evil onto the world.”

Ciara was not listening to her mother and Elliot’s conversation; she could only concentrate on Dranzer. She has never seen anything so beautiful, so magical and so mystical. She also started to approach the cage slowly. Dranzer moved her attention from Cindy to Ciara, and the moment the two locked eyes, Dranzer opened up her wings, flapping them a few times and gave out a wonderful calm and harmonising sound, almost like she was singing. She saw Kai in the eyes of Ciara and for a moment it was as if the mystical phoenix was reunited with her master.

“She likes you, Ciara; I think you remind her of Kai.” 

Ciara did not respond; she was mesmerized by the beauty of the phoenix.

“She has been locked up this entire time?”

“Unfortunately yes; it breaks my heart but it is needed for the greater good. I just felt like you two needed to see her. The bike stopped right in front of this elevator last night, and I knew it was sending a message.” 

“Thank you, Elliot, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it; it was nothing, but now I have to be rude and take you back up. You are not allowed down here but seeing as you both knew Kai, you have just about the same rights as me. Why don’t you two go up so long and I will be with you in a couple of minutes.” 

“Come on, Ciara.” 

Ciara looked at Dranzer one last time before she left with her mother, leaving Elliot alone with Dranzer.

‘Master of Wolborg.’ 

‘Yes, Dranzer?’ 

‘The child, she is like her father, she has the same darkness inside of her like my master had.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘She was conceived while the darkness was within my young master. She will soon become like him, the darkness taking its rightful place within her.’

‘That is heartbreaking, and she really looks like a good kid; it is a shame that she will become just like her father.’ Dranzer just bowed her head and then went to one of the corners in the cage to curl up and rest her body.

Elliot went back up top to meet up with Cindy and Ciara. Cindy could not shake the feeling that she knew Elliot from somewhere but she just could not remember from where. She saw Elliot exit the elevator and walk over to her and Ciara. She observed his method of walking and then it was like a light bulb went on in her head. She gasped when she realised who Elliot really is. The black haired man saw Cindy look at him with shock on her face and that is when he realised that she has finally recognised him. 

“Tala?”


	26. Death by lust

Chapter 26 – Death by lust

Cindy can’t remember when was the last time she was this shocked, if one can even call it that. Elliot, or Tala, just stood there with a smirk on his face; the same arrogant smirk she knew all too well.

“I wondered when you will realise that it is me.” 

Smack! 

The sound of a slap echoed throughout the building. Tala just stood there, surprised and nursing his right cheek which is quickly starting to feel hot and flushed. Ciara just flinched when her mother slapped Tala right across the face. 

“What was that for?”

“Does the X-twins ring a bell you red haired Russian arrogant bastard?!”

Tala just rubbed the back of neck, suddenly appearing very uncomfortable. “Oh yeah, that.”

“Yeah, that. What the hell were you thinking, Tala?!” 

“Aren’t you even a little bit happy to see me, Cindy?” 

“Don’t change the subject, Tala.”

“What do you want me to say? That I am sorry? It is a little bit too late for that. It is in the past so let’s just leave it there.” 

Another smack echoed throughout the building, and this time Cindy slapped Tala on his left cheek. Ciara had no idea what to make of all of this. Her mother was furious at the moment so to interfere now will not be such a good idea.

“Again, Cindy, what was that for?” 

“Just leave it in the past?! Are you high or what?! Those loved ones that are left behind after you and Kai slaughtered their loved ones are not leaving it in the past! They are still mourning their loss; and what about the shame you brought onto your family?!” 

“It happened all right, and there is nothing I can do to change it, Cindy. Shit happens, okay? We were young and stupid and yeah, unfortunately innocent people paid the price for our stupidity, but there is nothing I can do about it; why don’t the three of us just go into my office and have a nice cup of coffee and catch up and just forget about it this little incident.”

Tala had to duck as Cindy wanted to slap him yet again. 

Cindy just glared at Tala, uncertain of why exactly she just lashed out at him like that. Maybe it was shock that did it to her, seeing the best friend of her love alive after all these years of believing that the red haired Russian is dead. Somehow she feels like she has a small part of Kai back with her, even if it is in the form of his former best friend.

“Fine, but just know this, Tala: this conversation about the X-twins is not over.”

“It sounds fine by me. There is more than enough time for us to talk about that dark time, but anyway, shall we?”

Tala bowed down like a gentleman and held out his arm to indicate the way for Cindy and Ciara to walk first towards the office. Ciara took the lead because she knows where it is exactly. 

Tala arranged for brunch for them all seeing as it is still rather early in the day; and then Tala started telling the two women about how he ended up looking after Dranzer. After Dr Black witnessed the fight between Kai and Tala in the stadium that day, he figured that the two young men know each other very well. After the explosion, Dr Black spotted Tala’s body under the rubble and hoped that Tala was still alive so that he can use Tala to obtain information. Tala had to have some surgery on his face done because he had a few deep cuts on his face that he obtained during the explosion. Dr Black became aware of the X-twins and made Tala a deal that he could not refuse, it was more like blackmail than an actual deal. Tala had a choice: either he stays at the base the rest of his life under a new identity and forgets about his life as Tala Ivanov, and also takes care of Dranzer the entire time, or Dr Black contacts the Russian authority and inform them that he knows the location of one of the X-twins. 

Tala did not really have a choice because he knew the Russian authority will not just send him to jail; they will make sure he is probably punished for his crimes. Tala decided that he will stay at the base, leaving behind his old life. At least it beats spending time in the jail with people that will make his life a living hell. Looking after Dranzer is a dream come true because for some reason the mystical phoenix decided to bond with Tala, thus making it possible for him to have a conversation with her the same way he has with his Wolborg. Tala will stay at the base as long as he lives, but at least he does get days where he can go out to a nearby city or town; it is not like he is permanently grounded at the base, and no one other than Dr Black, knows about Tala’s past so he does not have to worry about one of the other guys tipping off the Russian authority. The red head reckons that it is a good deal that he struck with Dr Black, and it is also a deal he is very grateful that came over his path.

“So this entire time you were just here, alive and kicking?”

“If you can put it like that, yeah, although it has not been easy; knowing that all the people I have left behind is still alive and there is no way I can make contact with them, no matter how much I miss them.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that alone is some form of punishment, almost like jail. You can’t see your loved ones despite them all being alive, almost like what you and Kai did to those people of Russia, don’t you think, Tala?”

Tala just sighed, knowing what Cindy said is the truth. “I guess, if you put it like that. I am paying for my crimes in some way.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“What is with you, Cindy? Since when have you become so heartless?” 

“Since I found out that my boyfriend and his best friend have been living double lives in Moscow. That is not something to take lightly you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but anyway, that is a conversation we can also continue another time; now I want to hear how have you and the others been? How is Solange?” 

Cindy and Ciara just looked at each other when Tala asked about Solange, both women knowing it will be for the best to just tell him the truth.

“Solange is living in New York and is married with two adorable boys.”

Tala could not help but feel a stabbing feeling in his heart. He knew that she would go on with her life, but just hearing it just made him realise that he did not want her to go on with her life. He misses her everyday and if he could turn back time then he would, he would erase all the bad stuff that has happened, and that way he still would have had his great love with him, along with his best friend.

“I’m happy for her that she moved on with her life. I hope her husband realises how much worth Solange is and that she only deserves the best.”

Ciara felt sorry for Tala when he said that but Cindy did not, knowing that it is Tala’s own fault.

“They are very happy, Tala, and you need not to worry about her husband; he makes sure she is happy all the time and he really tries his best to be the best husband she deserves.”

Tala just looked towards the floor, not sure how to really reply to that. He was jealous knowing that she gets to share her laughter and joy with another man, but he is more hurt and angry at himself as it is his own fault that he has lost her forever.

“Let’s not talk about sad things right now; we should actually celebrate. A very dear friend of mine which I thought was gone forever has appeared, and that is really something we should be happy about.”

Tala was very confused at Cindy’s sudden mood change but was grateful either way. “Do you mean that?” 

“Of course I do. It was a shock at first and I had to slap you, but now that I am over all the little melodramatic episodes, I think we can start enjoying our time, but we can’t stay for very long if you don’t mind, Tala; I just left everyone at my house and I am sure they would like to see that Ciara is till okay. I also have other responsibilities at the hospital which I cannot ignore. Lucky for you young lady, there is no school for you today.”

“Oh the joy, mother.”

“Sarcasm is not going to get you anywhere.” 

“I wasn’t trying to go anywhere.”

Tala suddenly burst out laughing at how and Cindy and Ciara were messing with each other. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe that this is the little girl from Moscow that has grown up so much; she has a real sharp tongue, just like both you and Kai.” 

Pride filled Cindy once again knowing that she and Kai had made this beautiful, yet sometimes cheeky, young woman. Cindy just had to smile as she looked at her daughter.   
“Yeah, we sure made some interesting creature.”

“Hey! How can you say that, mom?! I’m not a creature; I am a human being for your information.”

Both Cindy and Tala laughed. “You are my special creature, my baby, only mine.” 

Cindy pulled Ciara into a hug which caused the younger woman to blush a little as it was very embarrassing for her when her mother acts all this loving towards her in front of other people.

“Yeah okay, I get it, mom. You love me very much, blah blah blah.”

“Don’t you ever forget it okay?”

“Sure, mom.”

The three continued to talk and mess around for about two hours longer. Ciara could just listen in amazement as her mother and Tala told her some stories of when they were still all living in Moscow and when her father was still alive. It just made the teenager wish once again that her father was still alive. Her father really sounded like a one of a kind person, someone she can completely relate to. Of course she can, she is her father’s daughter. Her mother has already told her so much about her father, but now that she hears a lot more from Tala, she misses her dad even more. She has a faint memory of when she saw her father alive for the last time, back in Washington DC, although she cannot remember it very clearly, but it is still a memory that she will cherish forever.

When it was time to leave, Tala organised a helicopter to take them back to New York City and to the delight of both women, Tala joined them on the flight. The bike of Kai stayed back at the base. Tala said he wants to lock that thing away very deep where it can never escape from. He was a little puzzled at how it got in the possession of Ciara because as far as his knowledge goes, it should be in Moscow with the authorities. Ciara just acted dumb, like she also had no idea of how it got in their driveway. There was no way she was going to tell them about the dream she had about her father that came to visit her and how he told her about the two presents that he is giving her. Ciara knows her mother will completely freak if she tells her about the axe and about what she felt and saw when she took the axe in her hand. That is drama that Ciara wants to avoid at all costs. The flight was quicker then they all thought, probably because they were all talking and laughing so much that neither of them realised the time, or distance, fly by. Tala also arranged for transport from the airport back to the Kon/Hiwatari residence but he will not be joining them on that ride; he has to get back to the base.

Ciara already hugged Tala and was currently waiting for her mother in the car. 

“Will we see each other again, Tala?” 

“Of course we will, I just don’t know when, but it will happen. Look, here is my card,” Tala handed his card to Cindy with all of his contact details on it, “so whenever, you can call or whatever.” 

“Thanks.” 

Tala saw that Cindy’s eyes were starting to become teary. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah. It was just so good to see you again, and it feels like I have a small part of Kai back with me. I just didn’t think I will see you again.” 

“Same here, but now we will never lose contact again. And there is just one more thing, Cindy; please don’t tell the others of me, please. It may cause problems for me.”   
“I understand it, and I promise I won’t say anything. It will be our secret.” 

“Thanks.” 

The two old friends then embraced each other tightly before Cindy got in the car. Tala watched as they drove away and sadness overtook him, he suddenly felt very lonely again. It was so good to see Cindy, and especially Ciara. Tala would not mind spending more time with them both. He also feels like he has some part of Kai back in his life. 

When the two women returned to their home, they were surprised to see everyone still there. Ciara and Jonathan ran to each other and just held each other for a long time. Cindy, with the rest of the adults all sat down in the living room and she told them what happened, leaving out the details of Elliot being Tala. Solange was very surprised to hear about Dranzer, thinking that the phoenix was gone because of what she witnessed in the stadium in Moscow all those years ago. Ciara and Jonathan were up in her room, just lying on her bed, holding each other. Jonathan told her how worried he was and that he has not slept anything, concern over her making it impossible for him to sleep. Ciara felt so horrible for making him worry, but appreciated it a lot that he sacrificed his sleep because of her. 

She suggested that they both get some sleep, even if it is only for a couple of hours. Cindy came into the room when she realised she could not spot her daughter or Jonathan anywhere, but when she saw them both fast asleep on Ciara’s bed, she just smiled. It was clear that Jonathan really does care a lot about Ciara. Solange informed her earlier that Jonathan did not sleep at all the previous night because he was too worried about Ciara; she did not even seem to realise who was asleep and who was not with all of her focus being only on Ciara. Cindy is happy and relieved at the same time that her daughter managed to get a good boyfriend, one that really cares for her and loves her very much, almost like what she had with Kai, if it is not the same. Cindy softly closed the door and headed back downstairs to where Hilary was waiting for her. Cindy can now finally return to being a good friend and just let Hilary cry it all out about her and Tyson’s relationship that does not look so good right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun’s rays were slowly making their way into Ciara’s room, and she was not happy about it. She has no excuse of skipping school today and she really wishes that the bike of her father would kidnap her once more, hopefully taking her away much further than the first time, but she knew that it will not be possible, no matter how hard she wishes for it to happen. It was not like she was tired; she had a good night’s rest, also a good and long afternoon nap. She really enjoyed sleeping next to Jonathan; she just felt so safe and so relaxed with him next to her. Luckily he could get enough sleep and was completely refreshed when he woke up, even if it was just before six the evening. He agreed to stay for dinner along with Ciara, Cindy and Hilary, and went home at around eight. 

Ciara just took a long bath and then went back to bed where she slept peacefully all through the night; hence why she is pissed at the sun right now. She does not want her peaceful sleep to end, but that is life. She could hear that her mother was already up and busy in the kitchen, and it was clear the dogs were getting their breakfast if she can take a hint from all the barking that is currently taking place. Ciara just continued lying in bed, listening to the dogs. All the animals were so happy when she and her mother arrived the previous day, and she was equally happy to see them. If this is what it feels like to be a mother, it really is one of the best and most special feelings in the world. Somehow she can understand why her mother is so protective over her; that is exactly how Ciara feels with all of her pets. She will without a doubt jump in front of a bullet for any one of her pets. Deep down Ciara cannot wait to be a mother; she knows that she will be a good and very loving mother, just like her own mother, and there is only one man she wants to have as the father of her children and that is Jonathan. 

‘Man, do I love that guy or what. I am really like a love sick puppy when it comes to that man. I hope he realises just how much I really love him. And I really do not know how much longer I can wait before we finally sleep together. Maybe in the next week or so I will let him know that it is time for us to do it. I cannot wait!’ Ciara squealed like a little girl while she grabbed her pillow and started blushing like a very shy catholic school girl. Just then she heard a soft knock on her door before her mother came in with two of their dogs. Not one of the dogs slept in Ciara’s room the previous night. Cindy decided that her daughter needs the peace and quiet and that all the dogs can sleep in her room.

“Morning, my baby.” 

“Morning, mom.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, until our lovely sun decided to ruin it all. How about you, mom?” 

“Excellent, thank you. Are you in the mood to go to school today?”

“I don’t have a choice. I already missed two days so I have no choice but to go; besides, it won’t be that bad. Jonathan, Jessica and CJ are there. They make the place at least bearable. I cannot wait to be finished with that place.”

Cindy just chuckled. “It won’t be that long anymore, only a few months more.” 

“I cannot wait, mom; that is one part of my life that I will not miss at all.”

“Just hang in there. I have been thinking that maybe later after school, we can go and look at a few venues for your 18th birthday. I want to finalise it so that we can start working on the decorations.” 

“Sure thing, mom. I will probably be at home at around three if that is okay with you.” 

“I will make sure I am finished with all of my appointments at that time. If you want to you can bring your friends along.”

“I will ask them, mom, thanks.”

“Sure thing, baby. Breakfast is down stairs if you are hungry. Come on, my furry children, let’s go get you all some fresh air.”

Cindy left with the two dogs and Ciara remained in bed for another 10 minutes before she finally started finishing up and headed downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School was just as boring as always when Ciara arrived there. At least her friends and boyfriend were happy to see her, and Jessica could not stop talking about how worried she was about her best friend. Ciara just shrugged her off but appreciates it a lot that they were so concerned about her. Ciara first’s class was Chemistry so at least her day at school gets to start on a good note; the only bad thing is that Ashley is also in this class and she is the very last person Ciara wants to see now. After her slight assault on the witch on Monday morning, Ciara is sure Ashley will cause a scene about it just to get attention. However, that was not the case at all. Ashley did not even look in her direction but Ciara did not trust the peace; Ashley is up to something and she has a bad feeling that she will not like it, whatever it is.

And Ciara was right; Ashley was up to something. Ciara and Jonathan were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunch when Ashley and her two lap dogs came walking over to their table with a very confident walk. Ciara tried her best to ignore them but Ashley made it impossible. Instead of her speaking up, Jonathan was the one to ask her whether she and her two ticks are lost. Ashley ignored the comment and focused her attention on Ciara. 

“So, Hiwatari, what do you think of the sex-tape that your parents made when they were 17?” 

“Excuse me?” Ciara was quick on her feet and Ashley did not step back.

“Oh? So you don’t know about it? What a shame. Your parents are real celebrities in the adult industry world. The sex-tape was classified to be better than any type of porn. That has to be an honour, don’t you think?”

Ciara was just about to go for Ashley’s throat when Jonathan intervened and stopped her from doing it.

“You better pray I don’t get you alone one day, Ashley; just remember what my father did. I may just decide to follow in his footsteps and do the exact same thing to you, if not even worse.” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“You bet your ass I am, so sleep with one eye open, you attention seeking reject slut.” 

“You will regret threatening me.”

“Just like you will regret ever crossing paths with me.”

“Get lost, Ashley, you and your ticks. Your presence is not welcome here.” 

“Anything you say, honey bunch.” Ashley winked at Jonathan, and Ciara was almost certain she could hear him growling at her. 

“Lord help me that I don’t run her over with my car one day. Nothing will give me more pleasure than seeing her lying on the road looking like road kill.” Ciara was very surprised to hear Jonathan talk like that, but it also filled her with happiness knowing that her boyfriend feels the exact same way as she does towards Ashley. 

Jonathan still held Ciara in his arms but it was more of a loving hold, other than a restraining hold.

“I have to go talk to my mother about this so-called sex-tape of her and my father. If this is another one of Ashley’s schemes, I will make her pay dearly for it.”

“I agree; it will be for the best if you clear this out. I am sure that blonde bimbo is snorting something for her to come up with something so ridiculous. I mean, there is no way your mother would make a sex tape; she just seems like too much of a proper woman to do such a thing.”

“I really hope so. You want to come with me when I ask her about it?”

“Err, I am not sure; won’t it be a private conversation between you two?”

“I am going to tell you anyway afterwards, so you might as well join me.”

“If you are sure.”

“Cool.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was five past three the afternoon. Ciara and Jonathan were in the living room, waiting for her mother to get home. At least Cindy called her daughter to let her know that she will be running late with a couple of minutes. Ciara did not mention anything to her mother about her wanting to talk to her mother.

Cindy finally arrived and walked right into the living room.

“You two ready to go and look at the venues?”

“In a minute, mom; first, there is something I have to ask you.”

“Sure, baby, what is it?”

“Did you and my dad have a sex tape?” 

Cindy immediately paled at this and Ciara was shocked by it.

“So it is true?”

“How.....how do you know about that? Did you see it?”

“I can’t believe you two! You made a sex tape?!”

Cindy just sighed and told the two teenagers to remain sitting and that she will be right back. Cindy went up to her room and opened the safe that was situated in her closet, and removed a SD card. Before she closed the safe again, she leaned against the door with her eyes closed, debating with herself on whether she should show this to her daughter or not. She glanced at the SD card one more time and decided that it will be for the best. She closed the safe and headed back downstairs. 

“I am only going to show you this once, and neither of you will breathe a word to anyone about what I am going to show you. Yes, we did have our own sex tape, Ciara, but it was only meant for me and your father’s viewing. Unfortunately, the camera which contained the SD card was stolen. Your father retrieved it somehow, ways I would rather not want to know, seeing as we know how your father was, but yes, it was posted on the internet and for a long time it was world news. Millions have seen it and I cannot change the past, but if you must see it, I want you to see it directly from the real source.”

Ciara and Jonathan just nodded their heads, indicating that they both understood her. Cindy was standing in front of the multiple media player, starting to feel very hesitant again on whether she should show them it, but just like in her bedroom earlier, she decided that it would be for the best. She inserted the card and then pressed play.

‘I need a drink; no, screw that, I need a bloody bottle!’ Cindy left the two teenagers and headed for the study to retrieve a bottle of alcohol. ‘Might as well get drunk; there is no use in going to look at the venues now.’ Cindy made her way out to their back yard to start drinking her bottle, while her daughter and her boyfriend watched as she and Kai got intimate in a hotel room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost an hour passed when the tape was finally finished; the two teens just sat there, unable to say anything. Neither of them will admit it right now but both were very horny. Jonathan had to place one of the cushions from the couch onto his lap to prevent Ciara from seeing his erection. Ciara was kind of uncomfortable because of the unexpected wetness in her panties. The two continued looking at the blank TV screen in front of them. Ciara finally decided to break the silence that was starting to become unbearable for her. 

“No wonder my mother got pregnant at 15!” 

Jonathan just flinched at Ciara’s shocking remark, but he had to snigger at it. He can somehow agree with her statement.

“Yeah, no wonder, but I have to be honest, Ci; that has got to be one of the hottest sex tapes I have ever seen, despite it being your mom and dad. It really is a turn on, a real good turn on.” 

Ciara started to laugh uncontrollably, and her laughter was contagious so Jonathan had to join her in the laughing. “It really is a turn on, despite it being my mom and dad. I thought I would be totally freaked out, but instead, I am really horny right now.”

Jonathan choked, causing Ciara to laugh even more.

“Relax, my love, I am not planning on jumping you right this moment, although I would not have minded doing it, but like we agreed, that it is going to be special, and we are going to do it because we both are ready, not because we saw how my parents got it on.” 

Jonathan released a breath he did not even know he was holding. “Yes please, let us not do it for the first time because of your parents. I wonder where your mother disappeared to.”

“Let’s go find her; I am sure my mother is stressing her hair out of her head right now. I probably would also, but I will assure my mother that she and my dad can be real proud of their creation, and maybe it was a good thing that it got leaked onto the internet; the world deserves to see some good home-made porn.”

Jonathan and Ciara started searching through the house but did not find Cindy until Jonathan spotted her outside. The two teens approached Cindy, but Ciara immediately spotted the alcohol bottle in front of her mother and suddenly felt very sorry for her mother. Cindy must have been in shock over making her own daughter watch her have sex, or as she and Kai would have put it, make love.

“Mom?” 

Cindy just smiled at them but it was a smile filled with sadness. Jonathan did not notice it, but Ciara did. The two teens sat down opposite Cindy.

“You okay?”

“I should be asking you two it after that horror show.” 

Ciara and Jonathan just looked at each other and smiled before turning their attention back to Cindy.

“Mom, there is nothing to be ashamed about. We really enjoyed it, like in a lot. I really thought I will go crazy but I am honest when I say that it really is something special.” Cindy could not help but frown at what her daughter had just said. 

“Are you serious, my baby? Aren’t you ashamed of me and your dad?” 

“Not all at, mom, quite the contrary, I am even more proud of you two now. It is so obvious that you did not do it just out of lust; I could feel the love being radiated from both of you, and I am certain that there are millions of people out there that would do anything to have something that special with a special one. You two are really an inspiration for me.” 

“For me too, Ms Cindy; it is a very good turn on, but it is clear that you and Mr Hiwatari really loved each other very much.” 

Cindy started to blush but nodded with a happy smile on her face.

“We were really very much in love. Up until today I am still very much in love with that man, and will be until the day I lay my head down to rest. I am really relieved that you two did not hate it. It does not happen every day that a mother shows her daughter how her parents are getting it on.”

The three chuckled at how Cindy described the sex tape of her and Kai.

“I guess I can put the alcohol away before I really start to get drunk.”

“Are we still going to go see the venues mom? I will drive.” 

“If you two are up for it, I see no reason why we should not go and have a look. I think I am still in a good enough state of mind to help you decide which one will be the best. And again, thanks you two for not judging me and Kai. We were really young at that time and it was really only for the two of us, but unfortunately life had other plans.” 

“Don’t worry, mom; it is all in the past. I am sure a lot of babies were born nine months after the video hit the internet.”

Cindy laughed at that. “I won’t be surprised; we really got only good reviews about it, so I guess a lot of people got pregnant after jumping their lovers. But as long you two do not plan to sleep together anytime soon, I will be more than happy.” 

Ciara and Jonathan glanced at each other, and just agreed to what Cindy said, both knowing that that is exactly what they are planning on doing in the near future. Jonathan does not realise that Ciara plans on doing it in the next week. Both her boyfriend and mother will have a little heart attack if they could read the teen’s thoughts right now.

The three gathered all their things and left in Ciara’s Ford truck to go and check out various venues that they may want to use for her upcoming birthday party. There is still some time left, but the two women want to finish all the arrangements before things get too stressful for both of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday morning Ciara was actually excited to go to school and mainly only for one reason: Ashley Davis. Ciara decided that she is not going to allow her number one enemy to try and humiliate her at every chance she gets. Ciara is going to thank the blonde teen for informing her of the excellent sex-tape about her parents, which ought to irk the young Hiwatari’s enemy.

Ciara was currently sitting in front of her mirror, fixing her hair and just started to smile to herself as she thought of how Ashley will react when she realises that she yet again failed in humiliating Ciara. The young Hiwatari is really getting sick and tired of Ashley not accepting that she will never have Jonathan. There are so many other guys that would kill to be with Ashley, but clearly the blonde only has her sights set on the one man that she cannot get. Ciara told Jonathan the previous night that she wants to do it the next weekend. The guy almost choked which made Ciara laugh at the poor man. One would think that it is he who is going to lose his virginity, not the other way around. 

After overcoming his shock, Jonathan assured her that he will have everything set in a week’s time and that it would be perfect for when they make love the first time. Ciara’s stomach made another somersault when she thought back of when Jonathan just mentioned those two little words `make love`. Ciara just cannot help but feel all giddy knowing that he thinks of it as something that special. She can hardly wait for the week to pass. She will just tell her mother that she is spending the night at Jessica’s. Ciara knows that her best friend will never hesitate in covering for her, especially if she finds out what the real reason is going to be.

‘I can’t believe it! In just over a week I am finally going to lose my virginity to the only guy I have ever been in love with and will be, and he is going to make it very special! This has got to be a dream! Relax, Ciara, get a grip; you haven’t even done it yet. Wait until you finally do it with Jonathan before you start acting all crazy and excited. Anything can happen before next Friday, so take a chill pill and calm your ass down.’

Ciara was scolding herself as she finished with her hair, and after being completely satisfied with how she looks, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Cindy had a little bit of a headache after the alcohol she consumed the previous day but it is nothing she cannot handle. Just a couple of painkillers and lots of water, she will be brand new in no time. Cindy was really beyond shocked, and also relieved, that Ciara and Jonathan spoke so highly about the sex-tape, not that she should be proud of it, but Cindy cannot help but to feel a little proud. It is not everyday a child likes his or her parents’ sex-tape, let alone praise it and enjoy it. Cindy knows she should not have shown it but what else was she suppose to do? Let her daughter see it on the internet, and who knows whether the sex-tape on the internet has not been altered? Rather let Ciara see the original; that way Cindy is sure she will see the true thing. After hearing her daughter and her boyfriend boast about the tape, Cindy just once again realised just how much she really misses Kai. Last night Cindy cried herself to sleep as memories were flooding through her mind of Kai and her, but that is life, her life, and she just has to continue living like she has been the last couple of years: accept the longing as being part of her and just get use to the longing feeling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ciara was sitting with Jonathan at their regular table in the cafeteria, and for a change, Jessica and CJ were also sitting with the two love birds, along with a couple of friends of Jonathan. Ciara has no idea how everyone became friends in such a short time but she is really glad. She is the happiest about Jessica and CJ finally accepting Jonathan, well, mostly Jessica. CJ is still a little wary but who can blame him? He sees Ciara as his sister and any brother will be protective over his sister. Ciara has not seen Ashley all day which will on any other normal day have been heaven for Ciara, but today she really wants to see the wench so that she can piss her off properly.

‘And speak of the devil,’ Ciara thought to herself as she spotted Ashley and her two lap dogs walking into the cafeteria. The two sworn enemies locked eyes and as expected, Ashley just could not resist to come over and to try and humiliate Ciara some more. Luckily by now, Ciara has informed everyone at the table about the sex-tape of her parents, and whether they go look for it later or not, she does not really care. So many have already seen it, so what difference would a couple more make?

Ciara could not help but smirk as Ashley made her way over to their table. As usual, she was dressed perfectly, making everyone look at her as she walks by the people; even Ciara had to admit the girl knows how to dress but what good does it do to dress up pretty but your insides are as ugly as a mutilated piece of crap.

“And why are you smirking so boldly, Hiwatari? If I were you, I would go dig a hole in the ground and bury my head in it for eternity.”

The two lap dogs of Ashley just sniggered at that comment, clearly very proud of what their so-called leader just told Ciara. However, Ciara on the other hand was hardly fazed and remained smirking at Ashley. The entire table was quiet, just waiting for Ciara. She has already informed them of how she is going to make Ashley’s plan backfire in her face, and neither of them could wait. No one at the table likes Ashley, not even the friends of Jonathan.

“Now why would I go and do such a thing, Ashley? You must have me confused with someone else.” 

“Does the word `sex-tape` ring any bells, Hiwatari?” 

Ciara placed her index finger of her left hand on her lips, pretending to be thinking very hard, much to the amusement of the others at the table. “Oh yeah, now I remember. You mean that one with my parents? Oh yeah, but why would I want to go and bury my head in the ground? To tell you the truth, Ashley, I should thank you for bringing it to my knowledge. Thanks to you, me and my adorable, yet very sexy boyfriend,” at that moment Jonathan kissed Ciara in the neck, causing Ashley to start fuming on the inside, “have found something we can do this weekend. We both watched it yesterday, and believe me, we were both very, very horny, but decided to keep all that hot sex and built up sexual tension for this weekend, starting Friday night. That way we have about 48 hours to re-enact the whole tape over and over again. So yeah, thank you, Ashley for providing me with that very useful information, and may I also add, that the sex-tape of my parents were excellent. It was beyond hot and last night I went on the internet to see what people had to say about it and guess what, everyone had something positive to say about it, especially those who said that the tape improved their sex lives with their lovers.”

Ciara smirked at Ashley as the blonde was starting to ball her hands into fists. She was beyond furious.

“Yeah thanks, Ashley. I am going to make Ciara scream this weekend, and it will all be orgasmic screams. Just too bad there is no guy that would like to do it with you, as they all see you as a worn out ridden bicycle, and no one wants a girl that has been ridden by the whole neighbourhood, multiple times.”

Jonathan too smirked at Ashley, and everyone at the table started laughing at the comment that the black haired man just made to Ashley.

“You will regret this, Ciara, mark my words.” 

The tone in which Ashley spoke was cold and filled with anger, and this pissed off Ciara. She immediately stood up and stood right in front of Ashley, their noses almost touching. The two were glaring holes into each other.

“Are you threatening me, Davis?”

“I am the last person you want to mess with, Hiwatari.”

“No, Ashley, you are the first and the only.”

Everyone could suddenly feel the tension in the air; Jonathan stood from his seat just in case the two girls lash out at each other. The whole cafeteria soon grew very silent as everyone saw the two girls in a stand-off. 

“You have no idea what I am capable of, Ciara; I am not your playmate. I can make your life a living hell up until the point you feel like you want to kill yourself.” 

Ciara inched even closer to Ashley, bringing her voice down to a whisper so that only she and Ashley can hear what she is about to say. “And I can kill you, sending you to hell. I am also not your playmate, Ashley, and you also have no idea what I am capable of doing. I am not afraid of killing; it is in my DNA, so just remember that before you want to start threatening me again.” 

Ciara stepped a few inches away from Ashley but the two were still very close to each other. It did not seem like what Ciara said to Ashley caused her much concern because she remained emotionless.

“This is not over, Hiwatari; mark my words.” 

“Bring it, Davis. I will be ready for anything you throw at me, and I will return it worse.”

Ashley sneered at Ciara and then turned around. She was so pissed that she pushed her two friends out of the way while yelling at them to get the hell out of her way. Ciara’s blood was boiling on the inside; she was beyond furious, but at least she managed to put Ashley in her place. It is clear that Ashley is a sore loser. Jonathan placed his hands on Ciara’s shoulders which calmed her down very quickly. 

“You did good, babe; I am proud of you.” 

Caira turned around to face her boyfriend. She placed her arms around his neck and then kissed him. “I am also very proud of you for comparing her to a bicycle; that was super cool.”

“Glad you liked it; to be honest it was just to impress you. I can’t let my girlfriend be the only one with a sharp tongue.” 

This made Ciara chuckle before she turned back to the others at the table.

“That bitch just got burned!”

“You said it, Carlos!” Just then the bell ring, indicating that the break was over, and it is time to head back to class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“So this is her huh?” 

“Yes. They will be at the club called ‘The Mix’; make sure you two are there.”

“And exactly what do you want us to do with this girl, Ashley?”

“I want you to destroy her; violate her in such a way that no man would ever want to come near her ever again, especially that boyfriend of hers. Here are the drugs that you can use to spike her drink with. I want Ciara Hiwatari to be completely destroyed and you two are experts in that field, or am I wrong?” 

“No, you are correct. Me and Corey know how to destroy a woman so this will be a walk in the park; just one question: what is in it for us?” 

Ashley started to run her index finger slowly down the black haired man’s chest in a very seductive way, while leaning closer to him. She leaned against his right ear and then started to speak in a huskily voice. “I will give you each twenty thousand dollars, in cash, and then, Joey, we can have that threesome that you have been wanting for so long. How does that sound?” the man named Joey felt a sudden rush go through his body and his groin area started to feel heated as he felt Ashley’s breath on his skin. But before he could act, she pulled away from him. “So, do we have a deal?”

“I will call you after we have done the deed. Do you want me to take some pictures?” 

“I would rather you capture it on video; I want to see the whole thing from the beginning until the end. I want to see how the life leaves her eyes.” 

“Cool. I guess then I will see you soon.” 

Ashley just nodded her head and then watched as the man with the long sleek black hair left the abandoned building.

It was Friday afternoon and Ashley was currently in an old abandoned building somewhere in Brooklyn. She was lucky to stumble upon information at school earlier that day. Ciara and her friends seemed to have obtained false ID’s, and are going to try them out tonight for the first time at a very hip and popular club called ‘The Mix’. When Ashley heard this, her mind started working overtime of how this will be the perfect opportunity to destroy the girl once and for all. Corey and Joey are experts in drugging girls and then raping them; for the two men it is a hobby they do over weekends, and luckily for the two men they have not been caught yet. 

Ashley knows them after meeting them at a house party one night and the three of them just clicked immediately, seeing as all three of them are just as bad and corrupted. Ashley has not slept with them yet, knowing that as long as she can dangle sex in front of their noses, they will do almost anything for her. This is one job where she will award the two men properly and she will have a threesome with them; she has had threesomes before so this will be nothing new for her. Both Corey and Joey are very attractive men so she does not mind at all in rewarding them with sex and money of course. The sex will be more of a bonus. 

Ashley stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Joey drive away, with Corey sitting in the passenger seat; he did not feel the need to join in the conversation. The blonde rich girl looked very pleased with herself.

‘Finally the thorn in my side will be removed permanently, and then I can finally move on with my plan in getting Jonathan. No man has ever said no to me; sooner or later they will fall at my feet, and he is no different.’

Ashley started to chuckle, which turned into a very sadistic laugh, and she continued laughing until she got into her convertible, and sped off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“My mom is so going to ground me if she finds out what I have done.” 

Ciara laughed at her best friend; the two girls were currently on their way to the club. They have agreed to meet the others at the club.

“Will you relax; I am sure you have done much worse than sneaking into a club with a fake ID.” 

Jessica started to laugh at that as she thought back on all her bad deeds. “That I will not deny; you are right, I should relax. Tonight is all about having fun, maybe meeting a cutie or two, and getting wasted seeing as I am not the one who has to drive home,” with this Jessica turned to Ciara with a very sarcastic smile on her face, just reminding Ciara that she will not be able to get wasted seeing as she offered to drive Jessica and herself to the club, and also back home.

They struggled to get parking seeing as the club is very popular but finally after about driving around for about twenty minutes, they finally found a spot for Ciara’s Ford truck. Now the other mission was to spot their other friends. Jonathan told Ciara that he and Carlos will go and pick up CJ, and that it will be a good start for CJ and him to start becoming more familiar with each other. This made Ciara so happy knowing that her boyfriend is really trying his best, and CJ is also trying seeing as he had no objections when Jonathan offered in picking him up.

Ciara told her mother that she is going to a party with CJ and although she feels bad for lying to her mother, she knows there is no way her mother will allow her to go to a club, much less with a fake ID. Ciara and Jessica also did not take long to spot the boys, although Jonathan texted Ciara to let her know where they are waiting. As soon as they all were together, they headed for the door and showed their ID’s and without any problems, they all got in. The bouncer did not question their ID’s. The five teenagers could hear the music as they walked down a long hall that is lit with only black lights, already setting the mood for dancing and partying. The moment they walked in through the doors, they were all just standing there in shock as they took in the club.

“No wonder this place is so popular!” CJ yelled to the others.

There was an enormous dance floor, packed with dancing bodies. There were fog machines, laser lights of various colours, even a foam machine was situated in the club. There were dancers on stages situated all around the club, dancing with glow-in-the-dark paint all over their bodies. Many of those that were dancing in the huge crowd held glow sticks in their hands, or either had on glow bracelets, just adding to the already epic and explosive atmosphere in the club. The music system was excellent, and the five teenagers could feel the beat of the music flow through their entire bodies, causing them all to get in the mood for dancing. Ciara could spot at least four bars in the club, all packed with customers. She really was astonished at how mind blowing the club was. She can easily become a party animal if she could party every night in a place like this. All she wants to do is go and dance until her body cannot dance anymore. It is only eleven PM, so the night is still young.

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s get our asses on the dance floor!” 

“You lead the way, Ci!” 

The only disadvantage about such a big and crowded club is that one cannot really hold a conversation, and it is easy to lose track of someone. The five made their way over to the dance floor and just started to enjoy themselves with all the music and lights.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“How the hell are we suppose to spot this chick?! I swear Ashley really had a blonde moment when she thought of this!”

“I have to agree with you! We will never spot her in this mess! Let’s just split up and meet at the corner bar in twenty!”

Joey just nodded at Corey’s suggestion and then went his own way. Both he and Corey had a photo of Ciara. The plan was to find her, spike her drink, wait for the drug to take effect and then to get out of here as soon as they can so that they can go to a quiet place and do what they are good at, but it might prove a little bit more difficult than they have thought. Clearly Ashley has never been to this club to know how crowded and packed this place is. Joey and Corey have their work cut out for them.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jonathan and Ciara were dancing close to each other, with their hands all over each other. CJ has found himself a very attractive girl to dance with, but the main surprise is Jessica and Jonathan’s brother, Carlos. Not only were the two dancing very provocatively with each other, but they have also engaged in some passionate kissing a few times already. Ciara and Jonathan were equally surprised but also very happy at the same time. The group of friends have been dancing for almost an hour now and Ciara could feel that she needs some fluids in her body. She signalled to the others that she wants to get something to drink, so they all agreed because they all felt thirsty. They all headed to the nearest bar and had to wait about ten minutes before they could be served. CJ with his girl were standing-leaning against the counter, with Carlos and Jessica next to them, making out like crazy, and then it was Jonathan and Ciara. They all received their drinks but they all decided to first chill at the bar and to just catch their breath before heading back to the dance floor; luckily for everyone in the club, the air conditioning was perfect inside of the club, so no one needed to worry about heat-exhaustion.

Right next to Ciara stood a guy with long sleek black hair, Joey. Ciara paid no attention to the guy standing on her right as her attention was completely on how Jessica and Carlos were kissing; actually, all of her friends’ attentions were on her best friend. Joey spotted Ciara some time earlier and then followed her to the bar. When he was sure no one was focusing on him, he threw in a white powder into her drink. The powder dissolved quickly and left no trace of itself in the drink. Joey had to smirk to himself at how easy this was. He thought that they will have a difficult time in getting hold of the girl, but it was really a walk in the park. He texted Corey to inform him at which bar he was and soon enough, his blonde haired friend joined him. The two men watched very discreetly as Ciara finished her drink. 

Not long after finishing their drinks, did the friends return to the dance floor. Joey and Corey also moved to the dance floor, keeping a constant eye on Ciara. It will take about 20 minutes for Ciara to start feeling funny and she will feel like she urgently needs to go to the toilet. That is when they will strike. By that time Ciara will be so confused that she will agree to anything they tell her. The drug they gave her is very difficult to obtain and is much more powerful than the usual date-rape drug. Ashley obtained it from a mob member who deals with drug trafficking and he assured her that it is potent stuff. Joey and Corey also uses the drug but decided not to tell Ashley about it because they got it for free from the young woman, and they would rather get it for free because the drugs are very expensive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time has finally arrived and Corey indicated to Joey that Ciara is making her way to the bathroom. The two were kind of surprised that her boyfriend did not follow, seeing as the two love birds were beside each other the whole time so far. Joey and Corey started to follow Ciara very discreetly. Just as the blue haired beauty was about to enter the bathroom, the two men slid up on opposite sides of her, blocking her way into the bathroom.

“Hey! What the f...?!”

“Don’t be so feisty, good-looking. We are VIP members here, and both of us thought that there is no way a fine looking woman like you are going to use a public toilet. Let us guide you to our section upstairs where the bathrooms are sparkling clean, and much less crowded.”

Without thinking twice, Ciara just nodded and allowed the two men to guide her to their VIP section. Joey and Corey grinned at each other as they were leading the unsuspecting teenager through the crowds, making their way out of the club.

They made it out of the club without drawing any attention to them. Their car was not parked very far. Ciara was very quiet as the drugs started to take effect even more. She followed them without any sign of hesitation. Joey guided her into the back seat of the car where he joined her, leaving the driving to Corey. 

“Where are we going to take her?”

“How about that place where you met Ashley this afternoon; we can use light in that building without drawing any attention, seeing as how the queen wants it all to be filmed.”

“Sounds like a good idea, but just don’t drive like an old lady; Brooklyn is not close you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Corey started the car and soon the three were on their way.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jonathan just swayed slowly to the music, not really concentrating on the music. He kept glancing into the distance Ciara has left. It has been quite some time that has already passed and he was starting to become a little worried. There is no way she can be that long in a bathroom. Deciding that he will wait another ten minutes before he goes looking for her, he continued swaying to the music.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night life in the run down area in this part of Brooklyn was quiet, but the silence was soon disturbed by tyres driving slowly over the busted up road, causing the loose tar pieces to crunch beneath the car’s wheels. Corey and Joey finally reached their destination and by now Ciara were completely drugged, despite her being totally conscious. Joey remained in the back seat, his left arm wrapped around Ciara as she was pulled close up against his body. The girl was quiet the whole way as they drove to the abandoned building. Corey finally stopped the car deep inside the building.

“Who is going first?”

“I will,” said Joey. 

“Okay.” 

Corey was the first to get out so that he can stretch his legs; Joey soon followed, but before getting out, he told Ciara to lie down on her back, which she did, no questions asked.   
Neither of the two men noticed the Ford truck that had been following them, and neither did any one of them spot it when it quietly entered the building. The lights of the truck were switched off and it stopped some distance away from where the two men were parked, in perfect hiding. The driver of the truck got out and just stood there with his very muscular arms crossed over his chest, watching the two men in silence.

“Let’s get this over with; hopefully we can get to do Ashley tomorrow night.” 

“That ought to be lots of fun. Start getting ready Joey while I get the lights and video camera set up.”

“Sure thing, dude.”

Corey moved to the boot of the car and opened it. Joey went back to the car and leaned into the back seat of the car where Ciara was lying on the back seat. She was just looking around her, but that was about it. Joey took her by her hips and pulled her closer to him where he was standing right by the door.

“Don’t worry, honey; you will enjoy it a lot, or on the other hand, I doubt you will. You will not remember a thing but at least I will. Maybe you should be glad that you won’t remember a thing because Ashley wants me to destroy you, so I would rather you not remember me. Don’t want you to go the police now, do we. Corey and I will take turns with you, and I can promise you that we will not use only one hole, and neither will we be doing it subtly.” Joey started to unzip Ciara’s jeans but did not pull them down just yet. “What is taking so long with the lighting, Corey?”

Joey received no answer from his blonde friend and he immediately became frustrated.

“Corey, what is taking so long?!” Still no answer.

“Bloody hell, dude!” Joey straightened himself and made his way to the boot of the car to scold Corey for ignoring him. “You know I don’t.......”

Joey did not get to finish his sentence as his breath was suddenly caught in his throat because of what he saw. The break-lights of the car were still on so Joey could easily see what was wrong. Corey’s head has been decapitated and both his head and body just laid there in a puddle of blood. Panic took over and as Joey stumbled backwards, he bumped into a firm body. He quickly turned around and cussed when he looked into two red glowing eyes.

“Please don’t kill me, I beg you! I will give you anything you want, please.” His pleads fell on deaf ears as the stranger suddenly took the axe he killed Corey with, and with one fluent swing, he struck Joey right between his legs, the axe entering his groin area in a vertical manner. The stranger quickly covered Joey’s mouth as the man screamed an agonising scream, which luckily was muffled by the stranger.

“You picked the wrong girl to violate.” The stranger stepped back, and with another fluent swing, the axe went right through Joey’s body, again in a vertical manner, separating his left and right side perfectly. The stranger just snorted at the two symmetrical body halves and then made his way over to Ciara. The girl was still just lying on her back, looking up at the inner roof of the car. The stranger zipped up her the zipper of her jeans, and then softly pulled her out of the car so that she can stand on her feet.

“Let’s get you home.” Ciara was led to the truck by the stranger and she obediently got in with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The neighbourhood in which the Kon/Hiwatari residence is situated, is completely quiet, not even a dog was walking the streets. The truck slowly and quietly drove into the driveway of Ciara’s home. The dogs did not hear anything, not even when the stranger came walking in through the door. On the way home, Ciara fell asleep, and right now the stranger was carrying her bridal style up to her room. He reached her room successfully without alerting the dogs and softly placed the sleeping girl in her bed, pulling the covers over her. The stranger looked down at Ciara and carefully removed a few strands of hair from her face, and without saying anything, the stranger just disappeared out of her bedroom.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was fast asleep in her bed, and the time on her digital clock showed 2:43. She was not lying down but instead was sitting up against her headrest, with photos spread all around her on the bed. Tonight was one of those nights where she missed Kai more than usual, and she just had to look at all the photos of them. An empty wine bottle was next to her which she emptied in a record time. She just wanted to unwind and cry, seeing as she will be alone for most of the night. Cindy started to have a wonderful dream in her current position.

DREAM

Cindy was still in her bed, the exact same way she fell asleep in, with photos of her and Kai all around her and with the bed lamp still on. Her eyes were closed but as she was still sleeping she was lightly brought out of her sleep when she became aware of a presence next to her, and she could clearly feel the person remove all the photos from her bed, and also the one she was still clutching in her hand. She could not seem to muster enough energy to open her eyes; she was just too tired. 

However, she did not feel threatened by the presence next to her, she knew it was not Ciara, but it was also not a complete stranger. Whoever it was, had a warm and loving aura around them, or that is how she picked it up. Whoever it was, was real gentle and quiet, clearly being careful in not to wake her. Cindy remained in the position she fell asleep in, sitting upright with her back resting against the headrest. She only had on her light pink satin dress with its thin shoulder straps, and it reached just above her knees. She continued listening to how quiet the stranger was placing the photos on her bedside when she suddenly felt warm fingers gently brush against her left cheek, and it caused a small soft whimper to escape from her. She knew that she would clearly see who it is if only she can open her eyes.

“Don’t force yourself, Cindy; you are tired, so just sleep.”

She heard the soft whisper against her left ear and just hearing that voice was enough for her eyes to suddenly shoot open. Her eyes met that of a blood colour, the definite red glint visible in them. There was no doubt to whose eyes she was staring into: Kai.

Kai straightened up and looked down at her face. He was still as handsome as ever and Cindy’s breathe got caught in her throat when he gave a small, yet soft and sincere smile.

“Kai?”

He just nodded to confirm that it was indeed him. Cindy didn’t know how to react; should she immediately embrace him, or keep her distance? He is a killer after all, but he is also her one and only true love.

‘Ah, to hell with it all!’

That was her only thought and she just lunged herself at Kai, grabbing him and hugging him as tight as possible, holding onto him like she never ever wants to let him go again. He also returned her embrace, although not as tight as hers, otherwise he might just hurt her. Cindy could not stop the tears from escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks; she didn’t even care if her nose becomes all runny and looks disgusting; Kai will not mind how she looks. 

She took in his scent, the one she use to wake up to, and fall asleep to, the scent she has longed for, for all these years. She took in the feel of his body, noticing that he has become even more muscular, toned and firm; it also seems that he has grown in height, and his hair colour is still the same, the black at the back and the grey in front and it still gives him that dark look, but none of that matters to her. He is here with her, in her arms, where he belongs and where she belongs. She did not even seem to realise how long she has been holding him until he slowly pulled her from him but still held her in his arms. 

Kai stroked her left cheek with the palm of his hand and Cindy leaned into the touch, taking up the warmth that was coming from his hand. The two looked deep into each other’s eyes, seeing the various emotions inside them, emotions like love, longing, hurt, happiness, sadness, all of them visible at the same time. There was no doubt within Cindy that Kai still loves her very much. She can see it in his eyes; the same love that he felt for her when they were young. Cindy knows that she has so much to say to him, more like scold him, for so many things, things like him killing all those innocent people in Moscow with Tala, but not tonight; tonight she just wants to cherish this moment, this moment she has dreamed so much about for so long, for which she has hoped and prayed for so much; tonight she just wants to relive the past, even if is it only for tonight.

She placed her hands on his chest and then leaned up to kiss Kai, which he deepened and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him, their bodies pressing close together, as close as possible. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and the urgency was clear in the kiss, the urgency to become one with one another again. That is all Cindy wants right now; for Kai to make her his again, and to feel her soul being whole once more. Cindy started to unbuckle his belt that were on his leather pants, all the while they were kissing passionately. Kai placed his warm hands on her shoulders and slowly pulled down the straps of her night dress until they were completely off of her shoulders, but he did not remove her dress yet. 

The belt was loosened and Cindy has also by now undone his zipper. Kai’s member was already at its full and hard erect self. Cindy pulled his leather pants down until they dropped to his ankles and Kai just stepped out of them without breaking the kiss; she did not even notice him remove his shoes from his feet. Cindy was standing on her knees on the bed and Kai was standing beside the bed as the two continued to engage in their passionate kiss. Kai was now standing in his black T-shirt and black boxers while Cindy still had her night dress on. Cindy again placed her arms around Kai’s neck, while he slowly ran his hands up her arms, slowly and gently continuing down her body until he reached the back of her upper legs. 

He slipped his hands underneath her dress, which caused Cindy to giggle into Kai’s mouth, and he too just had to chuckle at this move. His hands went right up to the bottom of her butt cheeks where he gave them a slight squeeze and both lovers smiled at this. Cindy has on normal cotton panties but she will not be wearing them for much longer. Kai took the lower part of her night dress and slowly lifted it up, only breaking the kiss between him and Cindy when he removed it from her body by pulling it over her head. Cindy took this moment to also remove Kai’s shirt and now both were only standing in their underwear. The two once again grabbed hold of each other, their bodies pressing close together, the kiss becoming even more heated and passionate than before; the need for air did not even stop from kissing.

Cindy is more than ready for Kai to make love to her, and she can tell that he is also, just by feeling his large erection press against her. She could feel how his body heat increased, the meaning of it only being one thing: Kai is very aroused. All of a sudden Kai grabbed Cindy’s butt cheeks and hefted her up, she immediately wrapping her legs around his waist. His erection was directly at her entrance but the material of both of their underwear was still in the way. Kai turned around and sat down onto the bed with Cindy on his lap, still kissing deeply; Cindy started moving her hips, enjoying the feel of Kai’s erect member between her legs, but she wants more, much, much more. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her almost completely naked body pressing closely against his, it will not be long before she will have him inside of her once more. Kai placed his hands on her hips and gripped them firmly as she continued with her movements, straddling his lap, but little did he know that he is in for a fun-filled ride tonight if Cindy has her way.

LEMON

Surprise overtook Kai when Cindy suddenly pushed him onto his back with a great force. Her kissing became more aggressive and her breathing increased. She broke from the kissing and started to kiss him in his neck, slowly and sensually, as she gradually started to make her way down his body. She teased both of his nipples by sucking and lightly biting on them, causing Kai to grunt. By now his hands has left Cindy’s body and was just placed beside him onto the bed. Cindy proceeded with her kissing until she reached the elastic part of his underwear. Cindy looked up and saw Kai’s eyes closed and his mouth slightly open and his chest continuously rising up and down. Cindy got off of his lap and positioned herself between Kai’s legs on her knees. 

Luckily her whole room’s floor is covered with soft thick carpet. She pulled his underwear down and just had to gulp when she saw his erection. She had forgotten how blessed Kai was in that area. A quick thought of pain went through her mind when she thought of how much it will hurt after doing it again after all these years. She pulled his boxers all the way down and he lifted his feet so that she can completely remove it. Cindy then placed her hands on his inner thighs and slowly moved them upwards to his private area. Kai’s eyes shot open when he felt Cindy take hold of his member in both her hands. 

He raised his head and looked at her and could clearly see the lust in her eyes. He watched as her mouth covered the head of his very erect member, and he could not help but lay back and just enjoy the feel of her warm mouth covering his head. She twirled with her tongue, teasing and tasting him, and then her one hand started to move up and down, stroking his member while sucking on him. Cindy was secretly struggling to get use to him in her mouth again; it has been years since she last gave him oral sex. The more she sucked, the more she could feel the muscles of her mouth start to hurt but she will not let it stop her. She gradually took Kai deeper into her mouth as she gradually increased her stroking pace. The moans that came from Kai were like a sweet harmony to her ears and soul that she hasn’t heard in a very long time and it just increased her own arousal. 

She took him even deeper into her mouth, almost to the point of it becoming a deep throat, but stopped it from going all the way back to her throat because she could feel she wants to gag; she really was out of practice with this; Cindy increased her pace of her mouth going up and down, and also that of her hand. While she continued with this, she stopped when she felt Kai’s arms on her hands and he telling her to stop. With him still in her mouth, she looked up and their eyes locked. He looked so sincere as he looked down at her.

“I want to finish within in you, my love, but not until I have satisfied you first.”

Cindy lifted her head and released Kai’s member from her mouth. He took her by her hands and lifted her up. Kai stood up and then helped Cindy to her feet. Kai turned around so that he can face the bed.

“Lie down,” he whispered into her ear and she gladly complied with that request. Cindy sat down on the bed and moved back until her head was resting on the pillows. Kai followed her and soon were leaning over Cindy, where he was balancing himself on his arms. She looked deep into his eyes and the lust and love was clear in them. She really wants to feel him inside of her tonight but she wants a go first, so that is why she suddenly pushed Kai onto his back and immediately got on top of him. She had to smile at Kai’s surprised facial expression as she was suddenly taking the role of the dominant one. She still had her panties on.

“Mind removing them for me, lover boy?”

The playful tone was easily detected in her voice and Kai just smirked up at her as his hands made their way to the piece of cotton cloth. Cindy lifted her bottom part of body so that Kai can remove the panty from her, and finally they were both naked, and by now Cindy was soaking wet and more than ready for intimacy with her man. She placed her hands on Kai’s chest and positioned herself over his erect member. Slowly, and gently she lowered herself onto him but it proved more difficult than she thought.

“Mind if I help?”

Cindy nodded her head at Kai’s question, and with that Kai took hold of his member with one hand and he positioned it at her entrance. Cindy lowered herself once more and gasped when she felt him enter her. Just as she had expected; it hurt and it burned but she knew that soon it will pass, and then it will only be bliss for both of them. Cindy dug her nails into Kai’s chest and he did not seem to mind. The burning sensation increased the deeper Kai entered her and Cindy silently begged for it to pass already because if it continues like this, she will have to stop. Her facial expression and whimpering was a clear indication of the pain she was feeling and she was sure Kai noticed that it was not pleasure causing these effects.

Still, she pushed through and then it finally happened: the pain had passed and was replaced by nothing but pure pleasure. She moaned and this time it was not from pain. Kai removed his hand and allowed Cindy to completely lower herself onto him. She looked down at him and smirked and then started moving her hips up and down his pubic bone. Kai placed his hands on her hips and also started to move his hips according to her pace and within seconds the two lovers were moving at the perfect unison with each other. Cindy increased her pace as she and Kai looked deep into each other’s eyes. Feeling Kai move within her, is a dream come true for her. His pubic bone pressed against her clit and this increased to the pleasure. 

She went harder and faster and could feel Kai’s grip on her hips become firmer as he grunted every now and then, while she constantly moaned.   
She could feel her fire within her soul being re-ignited; the fire that died along with Kai when he was killed. She has missed the warmth within her, making her feel incomplete, like she is only living on auto-pilot, like she has no real purpose in life, despite having a loving daughter and a great job that she loves. Kai was always her reason for living, he always knew how to give her strength and make her feel special whenever she didn't feel strong enough or whenever she felt slightly depressed; he always knew how to improve her mood and how to carry her. They had always had that special bond, like a real husband and wife despite them only being teenagers. 

Love knows no time or age, it cannot be found, but instead it finds you, and it found her with Kai. Unfortunately, she also lost the love with Kai, along with the ability to find love with someone else, not like she will ever be interested in loving anyone else except for Kai. No one will ever occupy her heart like Kai did, and like he still does. When God created her, she is certain that she was made from Kai’s rib, which is why they had always loved each other so strongly, and also why she still loves him so much with her whole existence. He was really her Adam and she his Eve, or at least she was, excluding all the sinning and the snake; their sinning only included sleeping together before marriage but so what? Marriage is only a piece of paper. The night they gave each other their innocence and their bodies, were the night they became one, one body, one soul, and a marriage certificate is not needed to prove that they are soul mates. She knows it within her heart, soul, spirit and body.

The familiar feeling of reaching her climax is slowly creeping closer and Cindy knows that soon she will be sent to a journey filled with euphoria. That moment came sooner than she realised. Cindy once again dug her nails into Kai’s skin as she threw her head back with her eyes closed and mouth open and she moaned loudly as she felt how her body was being taken over with an intense rush of pleasure. Her inner walls clenched tight around Kai’s member; the tingling became more intense by the second, clouding all her common senses, and then just like that, it was over. Her whole body feeling flushed, throat feeling cold due to lack of air, her lungs heaving desperately for air. She could not feel her legs and she felt how all her energy has left her. 

Kai sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and then started kissing her neck, while still being inside of her. Cindy just leaned against him as he continued kissing her. She did not even notice him turning her on to her back and still kissing her in her neck. She just lay there with her eyes closed but was very aware of Kai starting to move within her again. His thrusting was deep and demanding, yet gentle all at the same time, just like she remembered and liked it. Her hands were placed next to her head onto the pillow, with Kai lacing his fingers with hers and holding on tight to her hands. 

Feeling him between her legs and their bodies rubbing against each other caused her to have another, and very sudden, mind-blowing orgasm and this time her orgasmic screams almost filled the entire house, while she arched her body up against Kai’s and pressing her head deep into the pillow. This caused Kai’s thrusting to deepen much more and much harder and faster and soon he too reached his orgasm. He increased his grip on her hands and pressed his head into the pillow with a loud groan. Cindy could feel him fill her with his essence and she has missed it all. With one final deep and hard thrust, Kai completely emptied himself into Cindy, and both of their bodies relaxed at the same time. They were both trembling and heaving for air but just wanted to enjoy the feeling of their naked and sweaty bodies against each other.

LEMON OVER

Cindy just continued to lay there, her hands still laced together with Kai’s. His head was leaning on her shoulder and sending shivers throughout her body as he breathed onto her skin. With her eyes closed, she took in her environment, taking in the heat being radiated from Kai’s body. He was still inside of her but she could feel how he was quickly becoming limp. Hopefully their breathing will become regular within a few minutes. A sudden exhaustion came over Cindy and she suddenly had the urge to just fall into a deep sleep. Kai finally got off of from Cindy and laid down next to Cindy, pulling her closer to him. She did not have any strength to open her eyes and look into his, and it was like he understood; she felt him place a soft kiss on her mouth and softly whispering to her that she should get some sleep. The last thing she remembered was feeling Kai’s arms wrap around her body and feeling his hard chest press against her back, before sleep overtook her.

END OF DREAM


	27. Facing the consequences

Chapter 27 – Facing the consequences

‘Pain.....why the hell am I in so much pain? What did I do that I have to suffer so much right now?’

Ciara groaned as she rolled around in her bed. 

‘My head, man, it feels like it is going to explode any moment. Where is a container filled with painkillers when you need it?’

Ciara could not bring herself to open up her eyes. Her head was pounding and her whole body was aching. The sun was already shining brightly outside and this made it even worse for Ciara.

‘What happened last night? The last thing I remember was dancing with Jonathan, wait, where am I?’ with a lot of effort, Ciara tried to pry open one eye, and after slightly succeeding in this difficult task, she glanced around just to realise that she was in her own room. She quickly closed her eye again and decided to go back to sleep, knowing that she is at least in the safest place she can be at the moment.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was in the kitchen, sitting with a cup of coffee and just smiling at herself. The dream she had last night felt so real, like all the touches and kisses were real. She can clearly remember each and every detail of the dream of her and Kai, how he smelled, how he felt, how their bodies moved while they made love to each other. It felt like it was really happening; even her inner legs were a bit stiff this morning, probably of how her body reacted to the dream in her subconscious. Cindy was in such a deep sleep that she did not even realise her daughter had returned, much less wake up when Ciara arrived at home last night, whatever time that might have been; she just peeked into Ciara’s room this morning and saw her daughter sleeping like it was the best thing in the world at that moment. She decided to let her daughter sleep for as long as she wants to; it is weekend after all. 

Cindy finished her coffee and was busy rinsing out her cup when she heard a car drive in their drive way, the dogs immediately starting to bark to indicate the arrival of a guest.

Soon there was knocking on the door. When Cindy opened the door, she saw that it was Jonathan.

“Morning, Ms Cindy, how are you? Sorry I am disturbing you this early.” 

“Jonathan dear, it is not early at all, and I am doing fine, and yourself?” 

“No complaints. I was just wondering whether Ciara is awake yet?”

“No, but you can go up if you want to. I am sure she will not mind if you wake her.” 

“Thanks, Ms Cindy.” Without saying another word, Jonathan dashed past Cindy to Ciara’s room.

Jonathan did not even bother to knock and just went it. He was very relieved to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in her bed. The previous night he and the others were going crazy with worry. They searched the whole club through and asked a lot of people whether they have seen Ciara after giving her description. It wasn’t until Carlos decided to go outside and look for her truck after Jessica explained where it was parked, that they realised that she has left. Jonathan tried to call Ciara but her phone was switched off. He did not want to call her mother that time of the night, especially after Ciara lied to her mother. After Jonathan dropped off CJ and Jessica, he and Carlos rode past Ciara’s house and were glad to see her truck parked outside. Deciding that he will come and see her in the morning, he and Carlos went back to their place with a peaceful mind. 

Jonathan walked softly towards the sleeping Ciara and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand; this caused the teen to groan but she did not open her eyes. Jonathan had to chuckle at this and Ciara just knew it was him. 

“Let’s sleep some more, Jonathan.”

Ciara looked so adorable to him, the way she sounded sleepy and how she just laid there with her hair in a mess and her body just spread out over the entire double bed, arms and legs all over the place. Jonathan took a seat next to her on the bed and started to softly stroke her back as she was lying on her stomach.

“That feels so good,” she mumbled again. 

“Did you sleep alright, babe?”

“No. My head is killing me and I have no idea how I got home.”

This alerted Jonathan that something was not in place.

“What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“Well, the last thing I remember was the two of us dancing after we finished our drinks at the bar, and that was it. The next thing I know, I wake up with an incredible painful headache and an aching body, with no recollection of where I am or how I got here in the first place. After a lot of effort, I managed to open one eye and scan my surroundings and saw that I was in my own room, so I just went back to sleep.” 

Only one thing came to Jonathan’s mind about all of this: her drink was spiked. “Babe, get up; we have to get you to the nearest hospital.” 

“You have got to be shitting me; why?”

“Your drink has been spiked and we need to get your blood tested as soon as possible. I am going to go and tell your mother while you get up.” 

“Well this sucks.” 

Jonathan did not respond and left Ciara’s room, finding Cindy in the kitchen. He wasted no time in telling her that he suspects that someone spiked her drink. Cindy and Jonathan went back to Ciara and found the girl still in bed. 

“Get up, Ciara; we are leaving right this minute.” 

“Mom, I can’t move; my whole body is in pain, and I really feel very weak.”   
“I’ll carry her, Ms Cindy.”

“Alright.” 

Jonathan picked up Ciara in bridal style and followed Cindy downstairs and out to Ciara’s truck. Cindy drove to the nearest hospital and told the doctor in casualties what they are suspecting and what the symptoms are. The doctor immediately admitted Ciara and told Cindy and Jonathan to go and wait in the waiting room while they run a few tests on the teen.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ashley was at the golf club with her parents. Her father is taking part in the annual tournament for all the members of the club and it is tradition that his family always accompanies him, that, and also to pretend that they are a very loving and caring family that supports each others’ interests, no matter what they are. Ashley does not mind in coming to this event or the club, as she gets to see all the other young men that are also members of the club. Her mother loves to come because then she can constantly boast about all her luxuries and gossip with the other wives, making fun of the less than fortunate people they have come across so far. Ashley was flirting with a few men but her attention was not completely on the task at hand; she kept looking at her phone, waiting for any sign of contact from either Joey or Corey. The last she heard of them was when Joey just texted her late the previous night just saying, ‘cargo acquired’. 

Ashley was anxious to find out whether they were brutal with Ciara and she was also very anxious to see the video as to how the two men handled her enemy. She was like a little child waiting for Christmas morning because she knows she is going to get the doll house that she has been wanting for so long. She has tried calling both men but their phones keep going straight to voicemail, and it was slowly starting to work on her nerves. She does not like being ignored. Whenever they make contact with her later on, she will be sure to give them an earful. All she can do for now is to enjoy herself in the company of all these gorgeous young men surrounding her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost three hours of waiting has passed before the doctor came back to Cindy and Jonathan with the results about Ciara.

“She is doing fine, we are just waiting for the IV bag to finish and then we can discharge her. Unfortunately young Ms Hiwatari has been drugged, so whoever did it, had some plans with her. Luckily there is no physical evidence of any type of abuse and by tonight the drug would be completely out of her system, without any after effects. You can consider her very lucky; not many victims who are drugged at parties arrive safely at home.”

“I am just so glad that she is going to be fine, and excuse me for asking doctor, but by saying there is no physical evidence of any type of abuse, does that mean that my daughter is still a....?” 

“A virgin? Yes, Miss Kon, she is still a virgin so you can relax.” 

Cindy finally released the breath that she has been subconsciously holding in the entire time; even Jonathan felt completely peaceful after hearing the doctor deliver the good news, although there was a part of him that wish he could find the person who spiked his girlfriend’s drink, and just rip him to pieces. 

“I know you are in a hurry to see her but I have to ask you a few questions if that’s okay with you two.” 

Both Cindy and Jonathan nodded their heads.

“Do you have any idea who might have drugged her because if you do, you have to go to a police station today, and lay charges for whoever did it.” 

The other two just looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“Ciara is not a very social person and she only has a couple of friends at school, and they are also my friends, and there is no way any of them would have done it.”

“Will there be any way to find out who did it?” 

“Unfortunately not, doc. Won’t Ciara know who did it?” 

“We already asked her but she can’t remember anyone specific that she saw that looked suspicious. It would have helped a lot if you could have laid charges against that person to prevent something like this from happening again.”

“What do you mean, like drugging other girls or finding Ciara and finishing the job?”

“Both, Miss Kon. One must understand that someone who drugs an innocent person just for sex is not well in their heads and are capable of doing anything, even murder to cover up their tracks.” 

“We will have a talk with her as soon as she is her old self again, and hopefully we might have some information.” 

“I really hope so, Miss Kon. It would be a real shame if she ends up in this exact same situation again, or even worse.” 

“I agree but I am sure from now on my daughter will be extra cautious with anything she does at a party.” 

“And I will watch her like a hawk, and anyone who dares come close to her.”

The doctor just smiled at how protective both Cindy and Jonathan are over Ciara.

The doctor told Cindy and Jonathan that they are more than welcome to go and see Ciara, and after thanking the doctor for all that he has done, the two were off to go and see Ciara. They could immediately see that the young Hiwatari looked much better than when they brought her to the hospital earlier. She was sitting upright and her face lit up the moment she spotted her mother and boyfriend.

“How are you feeling, my baby?” 

“Much better, the doctor already informed me of the test results; I am just so glad that nothing serious happened, you know, like me getting raped.” 

“We are all so happy about that, my girl; do you still not remember how you got home?”

Ciara just shook her head. “No idea; I can’t believe I was actually in a good enough state of mind to be able to drive. I just wish I could remember how I got home.”

“Don’t we all, but right now the most important thing we should be thankful for, is that you are safe and unharmed.” 

“Thanks, mom, and sorry if I had you worried last night, my love.”

 

“No problem, Ci; I am just glad you are safe. I will just have to call CJ and Jessica later on and let them know that you are perfectly fine; they were also sick with worry.” 

“Oh gosh, I am a horrible friend. I haven’t even thought of those two. How did Jessica get home?” 

“I took her home.”

“I really owe you, thanks.”

“Hey, they are my friends also, so you own me nothing.” Ciara just stared at Jonathan with a very confused look on her face, and he just had to chuckle at her expression.

“We all bonded last night, and those two have finally accepted me for who I am now, and not for who I was.” 

“My heart is jumping with joy right now! I am so happy!”

“That is really good news, Jonathan, you deserve it.” 

“Thanks, Miss Cindy. It took some time but it finally happened and I am going to cherish my new found friendship with them.” 

“Now we can all hang out all the time, without any awkward atmosphere because to be honest, it was really driving me crazy, and there is no way in hell I was going to choose between you lot, no way, no how.” 

“Now you can relax, my love; all is good now. The only thing remaining is for you to get out of here, so that we can put this whole thing behind us and just move forward.” 

“You couldn’t have stated it any better, Jonathan; and hopefully from now on you will be extra careful with your drink my girl; I do not want a repeat of this. Next time you might not be this fortunate.”

“Don’t worry, mom; from now on I will be extra careful, with anything that I drink in the public.” 

“Good to know, my girl.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A brand new day has arrived and also a brand new week. Breakfast in the Davis household is usually a quiet one, with each member of the house busy with their own thing at the breakfast table, and not really caring much about mingling with each other before they all depart in their own separate ways.

Ashley’s mother was busy with her daily planner and making calls to her girlfriends to see who has time to go shopping for the day and which shops they should visit. Ashley was busy texting her friends to hear the latest gossip that happened over the weekend. Ashley’s father was busy reading the news paper, the business section to be exact. Mr Davis always sits at the head of the table; Mrs Davis always to his right and Ashley always sits to the left of her father.

Ashley placed her phone on the table after sending a text and wanted to take a bite of her toast when the headlines on the front page of the news paper caught her immediate attention. ‘Brooklyn area in uproar over two mutilated bodies found in abandoned building.’ It was more like the pictures that caught her attention than the actual headline. The main picture was that of an old run-down building, the exact same building where she had met up with Joey just before the weekend, and just below the picture of the building was two passport sized photos of the two victims that have been found dead inside the building, and it was both Joey and Corey.

‘So that is why I could not reach them.’

Ashley was not sad about their deaths; she was actually pissed because now she will never be able to see the footage of how they violated Ciara, and she was really looking forward to seeing it. Ashley just shrugged off the death of the two men and continued eating her breakfast; she was not interested in finding out how they were mutilated; all that matters to her is that they did their work before they were killed.

After breakfast, Ashley headed up to her bedroom to check het attire one last time before leaving for school. When she walked into her en-suite bathroom, she almost screamed when she saw her mirror. The words ‘You are next’ was written with a red substance and it almost seemed like blood as there were drippings coming from the words. After overcoming her little shock, rage filled the blonde and she just took wet-wipes and cleaned her mirror, fuming at whoever did this to her mirror. She is going to find out who did it, but right now, she wants to get to school to see in which state her arch nemesis is, and that is if she is even in a good enough state to walk around.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school was buzzing as it usually does on a Monday morning as friends catch up on what they did over the weekend, or like some that are trying to get in those last couple of minutes of studying before writing a test or even finish their homework that they ignored the whole weekend; everyone was busy with their own thing, and Ciara and her friends are no different. In a week’s time, two different groups of friends have emerged into one and Ciara could not be happier. Jessica and Carlos are still in a world of their own as the two just could not get enough of each other. They were constantly holding each other or making out, much to the dismay of the rest of the friends; not even Jonathan and Ciara were that constantly affectionate in public.

The events of Friday were all forgotten and put behind them. Jonathan called everyone and told them what happened and Saturday night, Cindy organised for the group of friends to come over so that they can all see that Ciara is perfectly fine. Cindy decided that she will invite Hilary and Solange over so while the adult women were enjoying themselves with good wine and light snacks and lots of laughter in the living room, the teens were enjoying themselves around the fire outside and just making jokes and laughing like a bunch of carefree teenagers. Cindy gave them all permission to sleep over if they feel it is getting too late and does not feel up to it to drive back home, and all the teenagers took her up on that offer, so Sunday morning was complete chaos in the Kon/Hiwatari residence, but at least everyone enjoyed the chaos.

Ciara’s first class is with Mr Buxton, one of her favourite teachers. Because she missed her oral presentation last Monday, he was kind enough to move it to Friday, but unfortunately the only time was when they were all on a lunch break. Ciara did not mind, just grateful that she got a chance to do it, and luckily for her, she got good marks on her presentation. Ciara prefers having him at any start of a school day because he is very in touch with the youth and understands their moods and behaviour, while other teachers just refuses to listen to reason and just hands out detention letters left, right and centre.

Ashley drove into the school yard and parked her car at her usual spot and made her way over to the school building but paused in her tracks the moment she spotted Ciara, and the thing that angered her the most, was how happy Ciara looked.

‘So those idiots died before they could do their jobs. Idiots! A woman should really never send a man to do her work because it always ends in failure. Well then, I guess I have to destroy the little bitch myself.’

Ashley made her way into the school building, already concocting a plan on how to get rid of Ciara once and for all. Humiliating her didn’t work, paying someone to rape her also did not work out so great, so the only thing left to do is to physically get rid of her. 

The first bell rang and all the students slowly started to make their way to their lockers to obtain their books for their first class. Carlos and Jessica had to separate because they do not have the first class, and their friends celebrated in joy the moment the two love birds released each other, which resulted in them glaring at the others. Jessica, Ciara, Jonathan and CJ have the same first period but afterwards they will be split; unfortunately for Ciara, Ashley also has the same class as she has and the blue haired teen groaned the moment she spotted her blonde enemy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy was sitting in her office. She has just finished her first surgery for the day, but luckily for her the second one is only scheduled for the afternoon. Right now she has a little bit of free time on her hands. She was holding the card that Tala gave her, contemplating on whether she should call him or not.

After a few more minutes of just staring at the card, she finally found the courage to call him and she dialled the number. After a few rings there was finally an answer.

“Elliot speaking?”

“Haha, if you are Elliot, then I must be a virgin.”

“Cindy?” 

“Who else, Ivanov?” 

“Well, well, this is some surprise. Do what do I owe this pleasure?”

Cindy could clearly hear the cocky Tala coming back, and she just had to smile. That was always one of his characteristics that she loved, despite it driving her crazy sometimes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Tala, and you can wipe that grin off of your face.”

Tala burst out laughing and Cindy soon joined in the laughter. Soon the two old friends calmed down and were ready to have a conversation. 

“So Cindy, how are you?”

“Just fine, thanks; how about you, and Dranzer?” 

“We both are just doing excellent, thanks. Are you missing me already?” 

Now Cindy was the one who burst out laughing. “Still the joker I see.” 

“Till’ death baby, you know it. It just adds to my charm.”

“Oh my goodness, what charm? Did you even have something like that to start with?”

Cindy could hear Tala gasp at the other end of the line, making her just smirk. 

“Cindy Kon, I am heartbroken that you never realised what an excellent charmer I was; you just hurt my feelings and I hope you are proud of yourself. Now I have to go nail the first female I see, which between you and me, will be a punishment for me because the ladies’ here at the base has more facial hair than me.” 

The two friends again had an outburst of laughter which again calmed down after some time. 

“I am glad to hear you are still your old self, Tala, and I mean it. It just brings so much life to me.”

“Thanks, Cindy; I am glad that you have not pushed me away last week, and I am genuine when I say that I have really missed your friendship.” 

“Thanks, Tala; that is actually why I am calling. I wanted to know whether you will be able to leave the base for the weekend, because I want you to come and stay with me and Ciara for the weekend so that we can catch up properly.” 

“Oh, Cindy, you have no idea how much that means to me. I am sure Dr Black will let me go for the weekend, as long as I report to the office twice a day during the weekend.”

“Excellent; how about you be here on Friday or is it too short notice?” 

“Not at all; I will be there on Friday afternoon and luckily I still have your address.”

“Good, so I guess I will see you on Friday then.”

“Definitely, and once again thanks for the invite, Cindy.”

“My pleasure. I just wish you could have brought Dranzer.”

“Oh my, that might just cause a few people to have a stroke or a heart attack, but yeah, it would have been fun if I could have brought her. So I will see you then.”

“Yes, but anyway, I have to go. Enjoy your day and talk to you soon.”

“Likewise, Cindy.”

The two hung up and Cindy just smiled. She really has missed Tala and now that he is back in her life, she would really like to keep it that way. Cindy has not told anyone about the return of Tala, unsure of how they might react, and also because he has asked her so nicely not to say anything to anyone. Solange will most definitely go totally berserk and that is something Cindy would like to avoid, given the Hiwatari temper. Cindy also told Ciara to not mention anything to anyone, not her friends or her boyfriend, and Ciara had no problem with it. She just said that it is not like they know him personally, so it will be completely useless. The invitation was a complete spur of the moment thing, but Cindy is sure Ciara will not mind in having Tala stay over for the weekend. 

That way her daughter can learn more about her father’s place of birth and how they were at school and also the time when Cindy was in London; maybe Tala can even tell her all about how exciting beyblading was at that time and how much fun they all had in that sport before it was stopped all over the world. Having Tala back in their lives can only be a good thing, or at least for as long as they keep it quiet for now. Cindy knows that Tala lives far and has to live by certain rules in order to keep him out of the hands of the Russian authority, but she is sure they can work around his schedule and rules in order to spend some time together. They have so much to catch up on, the most important thing being about the X-twins. Cindy wants to hear exactly what went through their heads whenever they killed someone so brutally, and how they exactly avoided the authority for all that time. Cindy might have forgiven both Kai and Tala for their crimes, but it does not mean she has forgotten it.

Cindy decided to get some coffee and then just relax a little bit before her first consultation for the day. Her Monday is fully packed with consultations and she even has a meeting with her staff and the doctors; the meeting unfortunately will only be after work ours so she will be returning late again, but Cindy knows that Ciara does not mind at all, and she also knows that her daughter can take care of herself and the household whenever she is alone at home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost time for lunch and Ashley can hardly wait for the bell to ring. She is beyond annoyed with her current teacher and all the other kids in the class. She was not concentrating on what the teacher was saying, her thoughts being with Ciara, Joey and Corey. 

‘How the hell could those two have screwed this up?! They had her! Joey even texted me that they have the cargo, so how the hell did they fail? How could they have been killed before they finished the job, unless....’ 

Just then a very uneasy feeling came over Ashley and she thought back to what Ciara whispered into her ear the previous week during their little confrontation in the cafeteria.

FLASHBACK

“And I can kill you, sending you to hell. I am also not your playmate, Ashley, and you also have no idea what I am capable of doing. I am not afraid of killing; it is in my DNA, so just remember that before you want to start threatening me again.”

END OF FLASHBACK

Ashley could not help but shudder at that memory.

‘She couldn’t have, or could she? Did Ciara kill Joey and Corey? But how, not with the drugs in her system; there is no way she would have been able to kill them, let alone mutilate their bodies; bloody hell, why didn’t I read the bloody story about those two idiots to try and find out more on how exactly they were killed. Is Ciara really capable of murdering?’  
Ashley snorted out loud, causing the boy next to her to just look at her.

“What the hell are you looking at, loser?” 

The boy said nothing and turned his attention back to the teacher.

‘Of course is Ciara capable of murder; she is a Hiwatari, like father, like daughter. No wonder the little bitch is all smiles, but not for long. Come lunch time, I will make sure this whole school knows what type of person she really is: a cold hearted murderer.’

With that thought, Ashley smiled to herself and pretended to listen to the teacher until it was time for the bell to ring for lunch.

The students piled out of their classes, all in a hurry. One would think they are trying to run to their freedom after spending years in a prison. Most of them were heading for the cafeteria. The smokers were heading for their usual smoking spot behind the school and others, like the punks, were looking for ways to skip school without being caught.   
Ciara and her friends all got their food and settled down at their usual spot. Ashley’s two friends waited for her at their usual spot, but when they spotted their so-called leader, they saw that she looked furious and was making her way over to Ciara’s table, and they both just knew something bad is about to happen.

The unsuspecting teenagers did not even have a chance to comprehend of what had just happened because within a blink of an eye, Ashley slammed Ciara’s head straight onto the surface of the table.

“You murdering bitch!”

The whole cafeteria suddenly went quiet and all attention was on Ashley and the others. Jonathan shot up, ready to grab hold of Ashley but was stopped in his tracks when Ciara grabbed hold of his left wrist. He looked down at his girlfriend but could not see her face because her head was hung low and her bangs were covering her eyes.

“Sit down,” is all she said to him. 

The coldness was clearly heard in her voice and Jonathan could swear it sounded almost the exact same way it did the previous Monday when Ashley and Ciara had their little run-in in the bathroom. Jonathan sat down and that is when Ciara stood up by pushing her chair back with an incredible force, the chair sliding across the floor with a screeching sound. She stood with her back towards Ashley with her head still lung low, but within a split second, she spun around and gave Ashley a back hand right through her face, sending the blonde to slide on the floor. 

Ciara lifted her head but did not look at anyone. She turned around and slowly made her way over to Ashley, just as she was getting up while nursing her cheek that has just been slapped. The two girls made eye contact and Ashley gasped when she saw the eye colour of Ciara; gone was the mahogany, and instead she looked into blood coloured eyes with a red glint in them. She wanted to scream for everyone to look at Ciara’s eyes but the blonde haired teenager never got a chance because she was grabbed by her throat, and then hurled through the air, crashing onto a table a few feet away from where Ciara was standing. Everyone was shocked at just how much strength the young Hiwatari has. 

Again Ciara slowly made her way over to Ashley as the blonde struggled to get her balance. She did not realise Ciara was walking towards her until it was too late; just like she did earlier to Ciara, was done to her now; Ciara grabbed Ashley by the back of her head and slammed her head with an incredible force right onto the surface of the table, some students flinching as the sound of the impact echoed throughout the cafeteria. The impact broke Ashley’s nose instantly, leaving her with a bloodied face. She fell to her knees but Ciara was far from done with Ashley.

“Get up, Davis,” is all Ciara said, her voice sounding very sinister. 

The bleeding teen did not listen and just remained on her knees; she even had the audacity to spit onto Ciara’s shoes. Ciara did not react at first, but instead she just walked towards the table that was situated behind them. The students of the table quickly got up and left when they saw Ciara was heading towards them. They could not see her face as Ciara had her head hung low again as she made her way towards the table. She picked up a chair with only one hand, causing a lot of students to look on in shock at just how strong Ciara really is, and without registering what Ciara was about to do, a pain filled scream ripped through the cafeteria. Ciara managed to hit Ashley with the chair, sending the blonde haired teen to slide a few feet over the floor. The way Ciara had done it had looked like she was hitting a ball with a baseball bat, and still Ciara was not done with Ashley. Everyone knew it would be wise not to step in between the two right now.

Ashley was just lying on the floor, shuddering because of the pain. She wanted to start crying but quickly held back her threatening sobs when she heard Ciara coming towards her again. She tried her best to try and move to get away from Ciara but it proved to be very difficult.

“Please.....someone, help me! She....she is going to kill me!” 

Ashley was pleading but because she has always been so rude to so many people, they just refused to help her, for their own safety firstly, and then secondly, because she never showed them any mercy whenever she humiliated them or made very crude remarks towards, or about them. Ashley could hear Ciara chuckle as she kneeled right beside Ashley. 

“What is the matter, Ashley? You started this, so why are you suddenly trying to get away? Don’t you want to finish what you have started?”

Without waiting for Ashley to say anything, Ciara straightened herself up and landed a bone crushing kick on the lower back of Ashley’s back, resulting in another pain filled scream to come from the teen. The scene was very unsettling for some students and some had to run out of the cafeteria, afraid that they might throw up in front of everyone. Ashley could not hold back the tears and started sobbing like a little child. 

“Just look at this pathetic display of weakness. You make me sick, Ashley; here I was, thinking all this time that you were so strong, the way you always tried to humiliate me, the others, how you always bossed people around, but look at you now: the queen be Ashley Davis has finally shown who she really is, nothing but a poor pathetic excuse of a little stupid girl playing to be so bad. You really are a sickening sight. Get up you weakling and finish what you have started. I am curious as to why you decided to call me a murdering bitch. I must admit, that is a new one, Ashley. Did it take you the entire weekend to come up with those few words? I said get up!” 

With another forceful blow, Ciara kicked Ashley in her stomach, causing the blonde to gasp for air.

“This is getting out of control; I have to stop her.”

Jessica grabbed hold of Jonathan just as he was about to make his way over to Ciara.

“Don’t, please, Jonathan, I beg you. It will not be wise to interfere now. Ashley is getting exactly what she deserves, and I know it is very unsettling to see your girlfriend act this violent, but it is needed; not just for herself, but for everyone else in this school that Ashley has wronged, so please, just leave it. Ciara will stop soon, so just be patient a little longer.”

“Fine, but if it gets anymore out of hand, I am stepping in.” 

Jessica just nodded and then released her hold on Jonathan.

Another kick landed in Ashley’s stomach, causing her to start coughing and she struggled to catch her breath. She was in so much pain, and she felt so weak, that she just could not bring herself to gather the strength to try and defend herself from Ciara. The young Hiwatari grabbed Ashley by her hair and pulled her up, and while still holding Ashley by her hair, she grabbed hold of Ashley’s throat with her free hand and started pressing, causing Ashley to start gasping for air. By still holding tightly onto Ashley’s hair, Ciara forced the girl’s head to turn so that they can look at each other face to face. The eyes of Ciara scared Ashley to the point where she actually started to believe that she was looking into the eyes of a demon, and she was overtaken with an intense feeling of fear. Ciara brought her voice down to a whisper, the darkness dripping off of her tongue.

“I warned you, Ashley; I told you I am not afraid of killing, but still you thought it wise to come and attack me, which in my opinion was the biggest mistake of your life.” 

Ashley could feel how she was starting to feel light headed, but could not muster up enough energy to try and get out of Ciara’s hold.

“This is nothing compared to what I am capable of. Was it not for all these witnesses, you never would have seen the start of a brand new day. Consider yourself lucky, Ashley, but next time, if you ever dare to do anything, or even say anything that I do not like or approve of to either me or my boyfriend and our friends, I will show you exactly what I can do to those that have crossed me, and that is a promise.”

Ciara released her hand around Ashley’s throat just as she was about to pass out. While still holding tightly onto Ashley’s hair, Ciara landed three powerful punches to the front side of Ashley’s body with her fist. Ciara could feel how she broke most of her ribs, and with a sadistic smirk on her face, she tossed Ashley aside like she was nothing but a pair of old shoes. Ashley landed on another table, breaking it into pieces. 

The table broke the same moment when four security guards, along with the principle and three other teachers, came rushing into the cafeteria. Two security guards approached Ciara but the teenager was not bothered at all. Her head was hung low as they escorted the young teen out of the cafeteria. An ambulance was already called as the three teachers attended to the badly injured Ashley. The principal and the other two remaining guards started asking various students on what exactly happened. Ciara’s friends were first to be asked and they all said that Ashley attacked Ciara first, and that Ciara was just acting out of self defence. There were so many different versions to the story that the principal did not know who to believe.

The ambulance finally arrived and both of the girls’ parents were called to inform them of what had transpired at school. Ashley’s parents were informed about which hospital Ashley is being taken to, and Cindy was told that she has to come to the school immediately regarding the fight that has taken place between Ashley and Ciara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past four the afternoon. Cindy drove into their driveway, right behind Ciara. Cindy remained sitting in her truck, watching how her daughter slammed the door of her truck shut and entered the house looking furious. Ciara did not even stop to greet the dogs and that is never a good thing. With a sigh, Cindy got out of the truck and also went in. Just as she entered the house, she heard Ciara’s bedroom door slam shut, and soon after that the music was turned up loud, another sign that Ciara is not in a good mood. Cindy patted all the animals that came to greet her. She looked up towards the ceiling, and just shook her head. Cindy retrieved a juice box from the refrigerator, left a note on the kitchen counter informing her daughter that she will be working late, and after petting all the animals again, she left because she still has the meeting to attend at the hospital and there is no way she can postpone it, or even skip it. There is no use in talking to Ciara now, not while she is in that current mood. She needs to calm down on her own accord.

Luckily just before Cindy was about to start her surgery that was scheduled for the afternoon, her assistant rushed to her, telling her that it is urgent for her to go to Ciara’s school and that the principal needs to talk to her as soon as possible. Cindy just knew something bad had happened, and she was right about that feeling when she arrived at the school. Ciara was waiting in the principal’s office and she looked beyond pissed. The principal informed Cindy that Ciara was involved in a fight and the other student did not walk away with only a few minor injuries. 

Cindy did not show it but pride filled her, knowing that Ciara was most probably provoked and she just retaliated, the way only a Hiwatari can retaliate. Mr Collins, the principal informed both women that he was on the phone with Mr Davis who was beyond furious about what was done to his daughter, and demanded that the one responsible must be expelled from school immediately and that they can be sure that he will take legal action against the one who had attacked Ashley. Mr Collins did not agree with the expulsion because he knows all about how Ashley is, and he also knows that Ciara is not a violent student, but unfortunately, he had to take action against Ciara, so that is why Ciara is on a six week suspension from school. About the charge that will be laid against Ciara for aggravated assault, he cannot do anything about it; that is between the two women and the Davis family. The suspension is to start immediately. 

Ciara walked out of the office, retrieved all her books and stuff from her locker and just went to her truck; she did not even bother to tell her friends about her suspension. The young teen was blinded with rage and it would not have been wise for her to talk to anyone whilst she was in that state of mind. Cindy thanked Mr Collins for all that has done and went after her daughter. 

Cindy has had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the Davis family before, and she really did not like them. Cindy had to neuter three of their dogs on three different occasions, and not one of those three encounters was very pleasant for Cindy, or even the rest of the staff at the hospital. The Davis family looked down on the others, and acted as if the doctors there were just as much qualified as the janitors at schools, despite for the fact that the doctors have all graduated with flying colours from the respectable institutions. 

The Davis family were constantly full of unnecessary questions, and Mrs Davis made a few rude remarks towards the nurses, and she acted as if her dogs were the gods of the dog kingdom. Cindy can only imagine how Mr and Mrs Davis will act at the hospital that their daughter is currently at. There was no real news on Ashley’s condition when Cindy and Ciara were still at school, only that she was immediately taken into surgery the moment they arrived at the hospital. Cindy is not afraid of the Davis family; if they want to go to court, then they will go to court. They are not the only ones with money, and Cindy knows that there will be more than enough students willing to testify against Ashley and even a few teachers will be willing to testify against her. 

Ashley might think or believe that she is the most popular or the most powerful student at school, but she will soon fall from her self-proclaimed throne, and luckily after the beating Ciara gave her earlier, she will think twice before she goes and physically attacks someone else again. It is clear that Ashley underestimated Ciara, and now she is paying the price of her own stupidity. Cindy feels no remorse for what Ciara did and could care less about the condition of the spoilt brat.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara heard her mother leave and waited for a few more minutes before she left her room and headed for their basement. There was only one thing that could calm her down right now, and she cannot understand why only that specific object will be able to do it. She took out the wooden chest box that she had hid earlier and placed it on the table. The moment she opened it and her gaze fell on the object, she just smiled, feeling calmer already, but she knew that the only way she can completely get over her rage, is to hold it in her hands. Ciara reached for her father’s axe and just like the first time, the vision of the rivers of blood appeared again; she could feel the dark power pulsing through her veins, giving her new life, a life that she longs for right now. 

The sight before her brought her a feeling of so much satisfaction, so much joy, dark joy that is, and she cannot wait to have it all, to divulge in the darkness and to get rid of all the people that does not deserve to breath the same air as she does, starting with Ashley Davis. Ciara could already see herself as she has Ashley bowing down in front of her, and how Ciara brings down the axe, it slicing through Ashley’s flesh like a hot knife slicing through butter. Ciara listened to all the cries of all the people that the axe has claimed, and how many more it will claim in the future.

The moment Ciara realised she was completely calm, she placed the axe back into the chest, and the feelings she experienced before were gone. No more craving the dark power, no more craving to kill Ashley or anyone else.

“You sure are pulsing with evil, aren’t you?”

Ciara still does not understand why she had the sudden need to hold the axe, feeling like it is the only thing that would be able to subside the rage that is within her. Jonathan, Jessica or CJ could also have done it if she had talked to them, but no, she had to come for her father’s weapon, the weapon that claimed so many lives, innocent people meeting their end with this specially designed axe. After looking at the axe one more time, she closed the chest and placed it back into its hiding place, away from the view of her mother. She headed back up and into the living room to watch TV until she feels the need to do something else productive.

As she was flipping through the channels, her thoughts kept going back to what had happened at school. Ciara realises now that she was really going out of her way to cause as much pain as she possibly could, onto Ashley. 

‘Why did I really want to hurt her that much? Sure, I know I wanted to hurt her for a long time now, but I never realised that I would have snapped like that; but whatever, she got what she deserved. If I didn’t do it, I am sure someone else would have done it, maybe even worse, like maybe killing her and ditching the body somewhere in a low ditch or even the river. I just wish I could remember all the details, what exactly I had said to her, if I even said anything. That will really help me in the court, especially since I am almost certain that her parents will go out of their way to get the best attorneys money can buy; I also have money, more than they will ever have, but that is not the main problem; I just don’t want a criminal record. If I am found innocent that will be perfect, but if I am found guilty, I am going to taint my name with a criminal record and that is the last thing I want right now, all because that little slut thought she can come and attack me. `A murderous bitch` is what she called me if I remember correctly; I would sure like to know the exact reasons for her calling me that in the first place. Oh well, that’s not important right now. And oh man, six weeks without school! I am sure I am going to enjoy that, although I will miss the others but there are still weekends where I can see them, and I still plan on sleeping with Jonathan this Friday, but six weeks without school is a blessing. Homework will be easy to catch up on, but it means I have six weeks where I can work at the animal hospital. I should actually thank Ashley for angering me like that.’ 

Ciara started chuckling to herself.

‘I wish I can find out what Ashley’s injuries are; I remember the bloodied nose so probably a broken nose, and hopefully some other serious injuries also; then the fight and the suspension will be totally worth it. I will call the others tomorrow, and find out all that really happened. They might have to fill in on a few blank spaces.’

Ciara stretched out on the couch, hearing all her joints crack, as they were releasing the tension, and she just felt even more relaxed after doing this. She finally found a channel to watch but before she could really watch, she fell asleep and was finally at absolute peace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday night in the Kon/Hiwatari household was peaceful. Mother and daughter were currently eating dinner after a long day at the hospital. Cindy had to work late every night so far, but she did not mind because Ciara worked with her. Ciara was not at all sad about her suspension and Cindy knows it very well.

Jessica, CJ and Jonathan have visited Ciara at the animal hospital on Wednesday and were glad to see that she was herself again. Her friends told her all about what had happened, and there was even footage to prove it because some of the kids just could not resist filming the epic fight. Ciara would be lying if she says that she feels sorry about it all, because Ashley got what she deserved. Ashley had a broken nose, almost all her ribs were broken, some internal bleeding, some bruising in her throat and of course a lot of bruising all over her body. Cindy has already received the letter from the Davis’ lawyer and there will be a court appearance in three weeks’ time, which Ciara must attend along with her mother. Neither of the two women is bothered by the court appearance. Almost all the students back at school sees Ciara as a hero for putting Ashley in her place once and for all.

Jonathan and Ciara talked, and Friday night was still on, but what Ciara does not know is that her boyfriend has been secretly meeting up with Jessica because he needs her help in making it all very special. Jessica has already booked a dinner table for them at one of the hotels, and also a room, to go up to after the two love birds have finished their dinner; Jessica even managed to arrange that the room be decorated with candles and red rose petals. She wants her best friend to have the best experience she possibly can for when she finally loses her virginity; not a lot of girls have had that opportunity and Jessica feels that Ciara deserves it all. She and Ciara also talked and agreed that they will tell Cindy that Ciara is sleeping over Friday night and that she will be back only Saturday evening because she wants Ciara to join her and some of her cousins on a boat trip. 

“Mom, I need to ask you a favour, please.” 

“I’m listening.”

“Will it be alright if I go sleep at Jessica’s Friday night because she wants me to go along with her and her cousins on a boat trip and it is leaving very early Saturday morning?” 

“Err, sure, but the thing is I invited uncle Tala to come and stay with us this weekend.”

“I’ll be back on Saturday, mom, so that will be more than enough time to catch up with you two.”

“I guess so; okay fine, you can go but as long as you are back by Saturday evening at six ‘o clock.”

“Settled; so uncle Tala huh?”

Cindy was suddenly very confused about what Ciara meant. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing; I was just wondering whether there might be any other feelings involved other than friendship.” 

Cindy dropped her cutlery and exclaimed Ciara’s name in shock, and the teenager just had to laugh at her mother’s reaction.

“I’m kidding, mom; I know that you will never fall for another man; I just wanted to see your face.”

“You are going to give me heart attack,” and both women laughed again at how Cindy was shocked. 

“Hey, mom, weren’t we suppose to look after aunt Solange’s kids?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you; they postponed their plans till after your 18th birthday, but then they will be leaving for two weeks.” 

“Okay cool; I am really going to enjoy looking after those two adorable angels.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

“Mom, there is something else I have been meaning to talk to you about, something serious.” 

“Okay?” 

“Me and Jonathan have been dating for some time now mom, and I just feel that I am ready to go all the way with him, you know.” 

Cindy immediately started to choke on her food when she realised just what exactly Ciara had meant by `going all the way with her boyfriend`. 

“Are you okay, mom?”

Cindy nodded whilst still coughing and choking. 

She finally composed herself and her calm and relaxed demeanour from earlier, was no more.

“I forbid you to sleep with him, Ciara, and if you dare go against my decision, I will forbid you from ever seeing him again.

“What? But why, mom?”

“Because I said so; you are way too young to even think about getting physical with anyone.” 

“You cannot be serious, mom; should I remind you about you and my father?” 

“Don’t you even dare throw my past at me, Ciara; yes, I know we were very young but we waited at least two years before we made that huge decision, and I do not want you to end up the way me and your father did.” 

Ciara started laughing, confusing her mother completely. 

“And what is so funny?”

“Your face and reaction, mom; I was just joking about me being ready to sleep with Jonathan. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“You really are trying to kill me tonight, aren’t you?” 

Ciara continued laughing. “Relax, mom, I was just in the mood to make you sweat a little, it is just some innocent fun.” 

“It would not have been that innocent anymore if you made me land up in the emergency ward, but I am really, really glad that you are not considering it to sleep with Jonathan. I really do want you to learn from me and your father’s mistakes.” 

“It’s okay, mom; I know how you feel about the whole ‘me having sex’ topic, so I will put your mind at ease and tell you that it will not happen.”

“Thanks, my baby, I really appreciate it a lot that you are willing to wait for that big step.”

“No worries, mom,” Ciara got up from her seat to hug her mother. 

She knows she had just lied to her mother but it was just to see her mother’s reaction; she remembered what Jessica had told her about parents not wanting their kids to have sex, so Ciara had to test the waters, and she was glad she did. She still plans on sleeping with Jonathan and nothing is going to make her change her mind, well, except if Jonathan decides to not go through with it; but other than that, she is sleeping with him. She now knows that she has to be extra careful when doing it.   
The two women released each other from their embrace and were also finished with their dinner. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and take a long bath, mom? I will clean up here and make sure everything is in order before we go to sleep.”

“Are you sure, honey? I can really help.”

“No, it’s okay, mom; you made the dinner so it will only be fair if I do the dishes and clean up, and I am sure you would not mind having a long hot bubble bath.” 

Cindy smiled and had to agree with her daughter, that bath sounds like a wonderful idea. Cindy left her daughter in the kitchen and proceeded to run her bath. She really does just want to relax and just think of the dream she had Wednesday night; it was again of her and Kai making love and just like the first one she had, it felt so real, like he was really there with her. His features have changed and he really looked older; Cindy is almost sure that is how he would have looked like now if he was still alive. Cindy hopes to have the dream again; the second one was not like the first, the positions actually were different, but the hot and demanding passion was still there just like in the first dream, and she hopes that if she does have another dream like that, it will also be filled with the same passion and heat but again with different positions. She has not mentioned anything about the dreams to anyone, and would like to keep it that way; her friends and family won’t find it funny that she is having wet dreams about the monster that wanted to rule the world in darkness. It will be her little dark secret that will go to the grave with her.


	28. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third last chapter within this story. Just a huge thanks to everyone who has read it up until now; it means the world to me. Anyway, enjoy, this chapter

Chapter 28 – Soon

“Will you relax already? One would think that it is you who is going to lose your virginity and not the other way around.”

“Hey, in a way I am also losing my virginity; I am going to do it for the first time with someone I love and care deeply for and I have never done something like that before, or rather, I have never felt like this about anyone else before, so yeah, I have to be nervous.”

“Ah, that is so sweet. You know, Jonathan, I am being honest when I say that you have really surprised me and I am really proud of you. You really did change and I am glad for that because let’s face it, you were a grade-A asshole, but now, you are one of the nicest guys I have ever known.” 

“Thanks I guess, and also thanks for rating me that high of an asshole. I owe it all to Ciara you know; if it was not for her, I would not have come this far. I know I was determined to change after Michael’s death, but with Ciara by my side, it was just so much easier and also much easier to remain on that straight path. I really owe a lot to her. She really is the best thing that has happened to me and I really cannot picture my life without her; I don’t even want to know how it would have been if I did not meet her.”

“She really is something special, and in a way she keeps us all sane.” 

“You can say that again.”

Jonathan and Jessica were currently at her house, getting Jonathan all dressed up for the night. Tonight is the night when he and Ciara are finally going to do it, and Jonathan cannot help but sweat a little and feel nervous. Jessica has hired a suit for him and is now currently busy turning him into a true gentleman for the night; she also bought a stunning dress for Ciara, and the said young lady will be arriving anytime soon to fall under Jessica’s hands to get a total make over for the night. Ciara will be picking up CJ on her way to Jessica’s so that CJ and Jonathan can hangout while Jessica plays dress up with Ciara. What the young Hiwatari does not know, is that Jessica even went and bought her some sexy lingerie to wear for the special night. The dinner and hotel room is all set, and the only thing needed now is the two love birds. Jonathan will drive Ciara’s truck after she has arrived, and CJ will be borrowing Jonathan’s car for the night.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala and Cindy are sitting in the living room, each with a drink in their hand. Ciara has just left a couple of minutes ago and she at least spent about two hours with Tala; the two had lots of fun and Ciara was a little bit sad that she had to leave. Cindy asked her whether she still wants to join Jessica on the boat trip, and Ciara said that she will not be able to live with herself if she had to drop her best friend at the last minute. 

Right now, Cindy was just looking at Tala, smirking. 

“What?”

“I just can’t get over the fact of how different you look; I mean, short black spiked hair, Tala? Really?” 

“It was not my choice if I am being honest. I really do miss my red horns but they will just bring me into a shit load of trouble if I change back to my old hair style, and you are one to talk; what about your hair?” 

Cindy chuckled and shook her hair as if to draw more attention to her hair.

“I think it suits me just fine, and besides, it’s much more practical in my line of work, and also, I wanted to start over, leave the past behind and what better way than getting a new hairstyle. It suits my eyes.” 

Tala also smirked, agreeing that it does suit Cindy perfectly.

“So, when was the last time you got laid?”

Tala choked and started to cough because of Cindy asking something like that just out of the blue. The Kon woman looked on in amusement as the once young player acted all shocked upon hearing such a simple question. 

“I’m serious, Tala.” 

The once red haired man finally managed to stop coughing and composed himself, “Laid? What is that?”

The two old friends burst out laughing, causing Jock to look up as he was resting in the living room along with the two humans.

“Will you believe me if I tell you that the last person I had slept with was Solange?”

Cindy’s jaw dropped upon hearing Tala’s confession, and just looked at him in complete shocked. “Are you serious? You poor thing; it must really be difficult for you since you never went a week without sex after you lost your virginity, well, except for that time when you and Solange got back together the second time, but still, you were like on the brink of becoming a sex addict.”

“Don’t remind me; I had to get use to my two hands; and what about you? Kai still the only man you have slept with?”

Tala could just see how Cindy’s face lit up and he just knew the answer is yes. 

“Wow, I am impressed.”

“Thanks, but I am a woman, Tala; it is not that difficult for us to stay without sex, and I gave my body to Kai all those years ago and that is how it is going to stay. If I never get to experience intimacy again, I am fine with that.”

“Man, I wish I could do that.”

“No, you don’t.” Tala chuckled and just winked at Cindy, indicating that she had caught him out. 

“You want to get laid tonight?”

“What?”

“You know, get it on with a woman.” 

“And how am I going to manage that? I am not sleeping with a prostitute.” 

“No man, we are going to a club; my assistant told me about this awesome club, The Mix, or something like that and I am really curious on how it is. So, are you in or what? You will most definitely find a lay for the night; once you put on that Ivanov charm of yours, you will be back in the game in no time.”

“You sure have a lot of faith in me, but sure, I can do some clubbing. I did miss the party scene so why not?”

“Excellent. Let’s go get freshened up and go; I have wanted to go to this club for a while now, but all my girlfriends have children to look after and Ciara is not allowed, and I seriously doubt she wants to see her mother in a club.”

“Little does she know what kind of party animals both her parents were.”

“Sssshhhh,” Cindy said while placing a finger over her lips, letting Tala know that it should remain a secret.

The two friends took showers and got dressed in clothes that will most definitely draw attention, from both sexes. After making sure that they both look absolutely breathtaking, the two friends made their way over to the club, the very same club where Ciara’s drink was spiked not too long ago.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“This is wonderful, my love, thank you so much.”

“You look wonderful, babe, much more than this restaurant.” 

Ciara blushed at how Jonathan was complementing her. They were sitting in a private booth in a fancy restaurant, and both of them were dressed in formal wear. Jonathan still has his mow hawk hairstyle but that just makes him look even sexier; he had on a suit with a bowtie and looked like a James Bond character; fortunately Jonathan has the confidence to make himself look like a very respectable and important person, a characteristic Ciara once heard her mother say her father also had.

Ciara is dressed in a light blue shoulder-less gown, with a pair of silver high heels. Her hair was done up, with a few strands hanging beside her face, curled into soft and eloquent curls. The colour of the dress suits her hair and they match perfectly. Her make-up is smoky, with black eye shadow that also suits her mahogany coloured eyes. Jessica went out of her way to make Ciara even more breath taking than she already is; she even persuaded Ciara to put on the lingerie that she had bought her friend, so right now Ciara is sitting with a black shoulder-less corset, paired up with a deep red lace panty. Jessica even managed to persuade Ciara to have a Brazilian wax, but she advised Ciara to get it on Thursday so that she will be fine by Friday. Ciara did not really understand why she could not get it done on the same day she is meeting Jonathan, but after having it done, she could understand why Jessica suggested that. She also felt like killing her best friend for making her go through something so painful, but she had to admit that she liked the end result, although it did feel a bit strange at first.

The two love birds are currently busy with the main course of the meal, and soon it will be time for the dessert, and then they can finally move towards their hotel room for the main event of the night. Both are very nervous at the moment and both are also secretly wishing that their dinner would be finished by now so that they can work on settling their nerves already. Their overnight bags have already been taken up to their room and neither knows how the room has been prepared, with all of the candles and rose petals. Both will be very surprised at how it looks like.

“You still ready for this, Ci?”

“Only if you are.” 

“Of course I am, although I am a bit nervous.”

Ciara looked at him with a frown on her forehead, Jonathan just chuckled at that facial expression of his girlfriend; she looks so cute with that confused look.

“Ci, you are the first girl I have ever loved and it will also be a first for me, you know, making love, so yeah, I am really nervous if that is putting it lightly.” 

“Ah, my love, that is so sweet of how you are putting it; now I am feeling much better because I really have no experience. The only experience I have is that of kissing you, so you will have to teach me all you know.”

“We will learn together, my love; I might have had sex already but it was always just for my own selfish reasons. Tonight I will be putting someone else’s needs and wants before mine, and that is a first for me.” 

At that moment the two just started to relax completely, and just smiled at each other while holding hands and looking at each other.

“We will be fine, babe; I will make sure we both enjoy it and that it will be really special.”

“Thanks, my love; you really are a true gentleman and I really am very blessed to have you in my life.” 

Jonathan gave her hands a tight squeeze and a very warm smile, “As I am also blessed to have you in my life; you have made me a much better person, more than I could ever have been and I cannot even imagine how my life would have been if we have never met. Just the thought of that makes my heart beat irregularly and my chest starts to tighten. I love you, Ciara Hiwatari, with everything in me and I will always try my best to make you happy, and that is a promise.”

Ciara could not help but to start feel all teary-eyed and emotional by Jonathan’s words; hearing him speak like that just convinces her once again that true love does exist, the same love her parents had, and she is just so lucky to have that love in her life, while others will never get to experience it in their lives, not ever.

“And I love you, Jonathan, more than words or actions will be able to express. I just know you are my soul mate and I do not want to picture my future without you; I simply can’t and I also do not want to.” 

Jonathan held her hands even tighter and his eyes also started to become teary-eyed. No words were shared between the two, but it was not necessary; their eyes were saying all there is to say. The young, yet very strong love, that they feel for each other, the same love that Ciara knew her parents had, the same love that so many people all over the world search for, ending up more heartbroken than ever before, the same love that so many believe only exists in fairy tales, and that there is no way such love will be able to survive in this world that is filled with hate, anger, rage and so many negative feelings, the same love that have overcome so many obstacles in so many relationships, that is the love that these two young ones are sharing and there is no doubt about it as their eyes will never lie of what they are feeling on the inside.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Despite it still being rather early in the night, the club called The Mix, is already packed and there is a long waiting queue outside. Tala and Cindy were very fortunate to be able to get in without having to wait in the long queue. Tala felt like a teenager again the moment he walked in and when he saw all the dancing people and laser lights, hearing the music, and it just took him back to Moscow. A feeling of nostalgia came over him as he and Cindy proceeded to one of the bars to go and get a drink. Suddenly memories started flooding the Russian born man’s mind, all of how they all had danced and had a good time in his and Kai’s club; how he picked up girls and how they drank until they forgot their own names. Tala started to miss his best friend, along with all of his other friends that he had in Moscow, and also those that he had left behind. Sadness is not something Tala is use to feeling, but right now it is all he seems to feel. He followed Cindy, imagining her with Kai by her side, the three of them back to being teenagers. 

‘I really miss my old life; everything and everyone that was in Moscow; my friends, family, Solange, everyone. Maybe it would have been better if Kai had killed me, then at least I would not have had these horrible feelings right now. How the hell am I supposed to enjoy tonight if everything around me reminds me of all that I have lost and that I had to give up?! How did Cindy manage to get through all that pain and suffering? How can she be in such a place and still look so happy and carefree? Then again, Cindy was always a strong woman and always stayed strong no matter what came her way, so why should this be any different?’

Tala continued following Cindy through the crowd up until they reached the bar, waiting for a bar tender to come to them, which is clearly going to take a while since the bar is fully packed. Cindy could see that Tala’s demeanour had changed drastically and she is almost certain that it has something to do with the club and the atmosphere.

“You okay?!” Cindy had to half-scream into his ear so that he will be able to hear her over the loud music. He just smiled at her and nodded, but Cindy knew he was lying and she just looked at him with no expression on her face. Tala sighed, knowing it does not help lying to her. 

“I just miss Moscow and all our friends and family we had; I miss what we all shared!” 

Cindy nodded, knowing exactly what Tala is feeling at this very moment. She feels it almost every day and there is no escaping it.

“Just enjoy tonight, Tala, or try to at least! I know it is hard but it is all in the past and you can’t change that! Forget it all even if it is just for tonight! We can talk about it tomorrow!”

The smile Cindy gave Tala made him feel slightly better and he had to agree with her, it is in the past and he should just forget it, even if it is only for tonight. He should just enjoy himself because when was the last time he went clubbing, and when will he get a chance again, so he should really make the best of it tonight.

Cindy noticed how Tala’s face lit up after he was lost in thoughts for a moment, and she just knew that tonight they are going to have fun. Tonight is all about having fun, forgetting all that has happened and to just pretend to be teenagers all over again, teenagers who are just going to dance the night away like there is no worries in the world, and like there is no tomorrow with any sorrows waiting for them.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jonathan and Ciara are in the elevator, on their way to their hotel room. After confessing all of their emotions to each other, they both have calmed down and are not that nervous anymore.

Jonathan opened the door to their room, and both he and Ciara gasped when they walked into the room and saw how it had been decorated. 

“It’s.....wow, my love....it’s beautiful!” 

Ciara hugged Jonathan tightly while the young man made a mental note to buy Jessica a very special gift to show how grateful he really is because he had no idea just how much effort she had put into everything. The room was lit with many small red candles, and deep red rose petals were all over the carpet and on the bed. There was sparkling apple juice on ice because they both are still underage, along with a bowl of beautiful strawberries; soft music was playing in the back ground and the room had a sensual, yet very soft, smell to it, most probably coming from the candles. The whole atmosphere in the room was romantic, just the perfect setting for how the two young love birds are feeling at this very moment. 

They went in and closed the door, taking in every little detail of the well prepared and beautifully decorated room. Ciara walked over to the bed and sat down to take off her shoes; she is just not use to wearing high heels for longer than an hour and she really just wants her feet to rest. Jonathan walked over to the cupboards and after opening the doors, he saw that their bags have been neatly placed inside. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch and then undid his bowtie and also the first two buttons of his shirt.

“Some sparkling juice for you, my lady?” 

“Of course, my dear, I would love to have some,” the two were talking like a really civilised couple from the 18th century. Ciara got up and stood right beside Jonathan as he poured their drinks. She took a strawberry and held it for her boyfriend so that he can take a bite from the aphrodisiac fruit. She ate the other half after he took his bite. He gave her glass to her and decided that they should make a toast.

“To new beginnings, my love.” 

“To us becoming one soul, one body and one mind.” 

They clink their glasses and proceeded to eat some more of the strawberries. Neither of them had any room left in their stomach after the three course meal, but they just could not resist the juicy and very red strawberries. They continued drinking and eating and just laughing as they continuously made jokes, but soon enough they both decided that it was finally time for the big step.

Jonathan guided Ciara to the bed and they came to a standstill at the foot of the bed. While the music was still playing softly in the background, they just looked at each other. Ciara placed her arms around Jonathan’s neck, whereas he placed his hands on her lower back. He kissed her which she happily returned, and the kiss deepened very quickly, becoming very passionate and heated. It did not take long before they were clutching each other’s clothes as the desire and lustful feelings started to become stronger and stronger. Jonathan finally started to unzip Ciara’s dress with one hand, as the zip was located on her left side, his other hand moving up the right side of her neck and just caressed her neck gently while unzipping the dress. 

The moment the dress was undone, Jonathan slowly moved it down her body until it fell to her ankles. He looked at Ciara’s body the moment he knew the dress was off and his breath got caught in his throat as he was beyond shocked, and turned on, by the sexy lingerie his girlfriend was wearing. Ciara started to blush at how Jonathan looked at her body but the lust was clear in his eyes. He pulled her close to his body, so close that Ciara could not manage to unbutton his shirt, so all she could do was wrap her arms around Jonathan’s neck and enjoy how strongly he started to kiss her, demanding entrance into her mouth with his tongue which she gladly allowed.

Ciara could feel how his kissing became much more demanding and it just added to her own arousal. She could feel how Jonathan’s erection was pressing against her and although she has no clue on how a penis looks or feels like, she is almost certain that his will be classified as big, because it is quite a very large bulge that is pressing up against her. Still Ciara was pressed so closely to Jonathan’s body that she could not manage to unbutton his shirt and it did not seem like he noticed or even cared about it, because it was clear that he was way too preoccupied with kissing her like his life depended on it. 

A moan escaped from Ciara and this just aroused Jonathan even more. He could feel how his mind was starting to become clouded with lust and he suddenly realised that it will take all of his strong will to keep himself composed because if he should give into his carnal urges right now, Ciara will not enjoy it. He slowly pulled away from Ciara and neither of them realised that they were so in need of oxygen. The two lovers looked into each other’s eyes and they were shining brightly with all types of wonderful emotions, lust being the main emotion. Ciara took this opportunity to unbutton Jonathan’s shirt and she had to admire his body once more; the young man sure knows how to take care of himself. Jonathan has placed his hands on her hips, busy fighting an inner battle with himself. It has really been a long time since he has had any type of sex, so his carnal side was really starting to become difficult to control and Ciara was not making it any easier for him, the way she traced her finger seductively and teasingly down his chest. She reached his belt and without thinking twice, she gently gripped Jonathan’s erect member in her hand through his pants. A moan escaped from Jonathan and now it has become plain torture in controlling himself.

“I can see you really want this, so just take me right now, my love, and do with me whatever you want to do.”

Hearing Ciara’s voice brought Jonathan back to his senses, somewhat, and there is no way that he is going to rush this. By taking his time in this, he will not only give Ciara the pleasure she deserves, but he too will also experience intense pleasure. He looked at her and just smiled as he shook his head from side to side.

“No, my love, we are not going to rush it because I want you to experience every little sensual feeling when I start to make love to you.”

Before Ciara could say anything else, Jonathan captured her lips in a very sensual kiss, tasting her and taking in her last taste as a virgin, enjoying her purity for the very last time. The two remained in the sensual kiss as Jonathan took off his shirt, and he placed his hands back on her hips after he dropped the shirt to the floor. Ciara had her hands on his chest as the two young lovers continued their kissing. Jonathan slowly moved his hands up her body and placed it on her back where her shoulder blades are situated and then he slowly directed her down onto the bed, placing her softly on the soft bed, whilst kissing her the whole time. 

Ciara’s heart rate increased rapidly the moment her back touched the bed, knowing that it won’t be long now before she becomes a woman; little does she know that Jonathan plans on showing her exactly how pleasurable foreplay can really be. He removed his hands from her back and placed them gently at the sides of her neck, the thumb of his right hand softly stroking her jaw line. Ciara’s legs were dangling from the bed as she has not moved up wards yet. Her thoughts were all over the place, like when will they start, how will they start, will it really be that painful, has Jonathan remembered the condoms; she could also not ignore her intense nervousness that she was feeling at this very moment.   
She was brought out of her train of thoughts when Jonathan broke the kiss. He placed his hands beside her head onto the bed and just looked at her, taking in her facial expression. 

“You okay, my love?”

“I am nervous, very nervous.”

Jonathan chuckled and then stood up straight looking down at his precious girlfriend. Ciara perched herself up on her elbows and just looked at Jonathan, her eyes roaming his entire body, constantly glancing at the big bulge in his pants.

“Will it hurt?” 

“I am going to try my best to not hurt you, I will be very gently with you, Ci, I promise. I will make sure tonight will be a night you will always remember, for very good reasons.” 

Jonathan took the box of condoms from his pocket and placed it on the bed next to Ciara. She just looked at it, becoming even more nervous. 

‘This is what you wanted girl; just get over it already. You can’t chicken out every time so get a grip and start relaxing!’

Ciara chuckled as she realised she just scolded herself, and it was really amusing. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just scolding myself, my love.”

Jonathan just smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about as he also has been scolding himself a few times tonight. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ciara’s forehead and then whispered to her to move up on the bed until she was resting her head on the pillows. She did as he told her to and when she was lying on the pillows, looking at Jonathan the whole time, he finally moved on to removing his pants. He removed the belt and then the pants. Ciara’s eyes went wide when she just saw him standing in his boxers, his erection looking much bigger now. He was wearing light blue boxers and it did not hide the shape and form of his penis.

“Relax, Ci, it is still going to be some time before you get to feel him inside of you.” 

Ciara did not say anything and just watched as Jonathan slowly got onto the bed and made his way to Ciara, balancing himself over her and locking eyes with her. His hands were beside her head on the bed and she placed her hands on his hips, looking deep into his eyes. 

“Kiss me, Jonathan.” 

He did as she told him and once again the kiss was deep and meaningful; however, Jonathan moved his lips down her neck, kissing all along her collar bone, making his way over her chest. Ciara was still in her lingerie but Jonathan does not intend to keep her in it much longer. His kisses trailed all around her chest, skipping her breasts, going down her stomach until he reached her bikini line. By now Ciara’s hands has found their way into Jonathan’s hair and she pulled gently on it every time his lips touched her skin.  
Ciara could feel how her spine was becoming numb, sending a tingling feeling down her arms and legs, a sensual tingling feeling; her skin felt so sensitive right now, like every touch on her skin has been enhanced a thousand times. 

Her heart beat was beating so hard she could feel it in her stomach, and she was almost certain that Jonathan can also feel it beneath his lips. She also felt the wetness in her underwear, but luckily that is nothing new to her. She has had that many times before whenever she and Jonathan got involved in an intense make-out session. Her back arched up on its own, as a moan also escaped from her lips. Jonathan was aware of her reactions and this pleased him. He moved back up to her face and the two again locked lips, but this time a little bit more fierce. Ciara still held onto his hair but with one hand only; the other hand was placed at the back of his neck as she took hold of his skin. Jonathan cupped her left breast with his right hand and started to massage it, resulting in another moan coming from Ciara. Jonathan moved his hand from her breast, and moved it to her back, Ciara lifting her upper body. 

He unhooked the corset effortlessly, despite it having more clippings to unfasten than a regular bra, and instantly removed it from her body, tossing it in the air. He lowered his body onto hers, taking in the feel of their naked upper bodies pressed up against each other. It was an unexplainable feeling, just feeling her bare breasts against his chest. Jonathan deepened the kiss even more, feeling how he was again starting to lose control. All he wants to do now is rip off her panties and slam himself into her cavern, feeling her body from the inside. His boxers were also becoming wet as the pre-cum was released and Jonathan can already feel the pressure build up inside of him. He needs a release and he needs it very soon. He could feel himself become dizzy due to lack of oxygen but it will not stop him from tasting Ciara’s lips, her addictive sweet taste. Their tongues were moving on their own accord, doing their very own intimate dance with each other. Both of them could feel each other’s body heat radiating off of each other, and that too was a desirable feeling on its own.

LEMON

The intense kissing between the two went on for a good few minutes before they had to stop because neither of them could cope with the lack of oxygen anymore. Ciara could feel her throat feel cold due to the lack of air; Jonathan’s lips’ were tingling all over and he was heaving like someone who had just run a marathon. However, he took this moment of being away from Ciara’s mouth to start kissing her breasts, and he did just that. Ciara’s back once again arched upwards the moment Jonathan took her right nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it. He massaged her left breast and the moans from Ciara were like a soft melody to his ears. He teased the pink little bud, twirling it in his mouth, nibbling on it on a few occasions. 

Jonathan was so lost in the pleasure of tasting her breasts that he did not even realise how hard Ciara was really pulling on his hair. He soon proceeded to her left breast where he did the same as he did to her right breast. By now both teens were so wet from their arousal, that it was starting to become uncomfortable in their undergarments. Jonathan was so aroused by now, that if it should happen that he or Ciara should touch his erect member now, he would come immediately, and maybe that is what he needs right now otherwise he will not be able to perform later on. ‘I have made up my mind; I need a release very, very soon!’ Jonathan had just decided when the exact moment will be when he is going to get his release. Feeling the pressure build up even more inside of his penis, he knows that he won’t be able to take it much longer.

He stopped his kissing on Ciara’s breasts and then sat up on his knees. He could see how his girlfriend was panting from the intense arousal. Without saying a word, Jonathan proceeded to remove her panties from her, slowly and sensually pulling it down. He could not help but look at her crotch, and yet again, she managed to shock him when he saw that she had indeed waxed in that area. 

“All for you, my love.” 

He did not know what to say to it, and just ended up kissing her on the lips. Jonathan also removed his boxers and now it was Ciara’s turn to become overtaken by shock. He indeed was not small in the penis area and it also looks like Jonathan went through some changes in the lower department as his pubic hair was trimmed, but not cleaned totally. It still looks very manly, and Ciara just likes the look, despite having no knowledge on the matter. She did not have time to completely take in how Jonathan’s penis looks as she suddenly felt him opening her legs and perching them up, bending at the knees with her feet flat on the bed. 

“Just relax, Ci, you are going to enjoy this.” 

Before she could take in his words and what it all meant, a whole new sensation took over her entire body and mind, something completely alien to her, yet it felt so good. Jonathan has started licking her lower lips, indulging in this new, inexperienced and foreign taste. As he proceeded to please the lips of her sacred lady area with his tongue, he glanced upwards and saw that Ciara’s eyes were closed shut and her mouth slightly open, as she gripped the pillows tightly in her fists. 

‘Now is the time to release this intense pressure.’ 

Jonathan took hold of his erect member, and after just giving it a few strokes, he felt how the life in his legs disappeared and he was blinded by a pleasure so great, he has never felt an orgasm like this. He could not resist but to moan out loud, not caring at that moment whether Ciara was going to look down at him or not. His hand was filled with the white substance but he just could not care about the mess right now. He welcomed all the different sensations he was feeling, knowing that soon it will be all over. He stroked a few times more, emptying himself completely into his hand, feeling how his hand was being filled with the lukewarm substance; before he knew it, the pleasure attack on his body and senses were over. He made a mental note to himself to congratulate himself on being able to suck Ciara while masturbating with himself, all at the same time. That is most definitely an accomplishment any man can be proud of.

Jonathan wiped his hand clean on the sheet of the bed and then took his hand to start stroking Ciara’s clit while still licking and sucking her. He started with soft circular movements and now Ciara was moaning out loudly, calling out Jonathan’s name as he continued with his handy work. Jonathan was on his knees while he was giving Ciara oral sex. 

Ciara did not know how to describe this feeling deep inside of her, it was unlike anything she has ever felt before. If this is what sex feels like, she can easily become addicted to it. Whoever had said that sex is painful the first time; she can feel no pain at all, not knowing that this is actually oral sex, and not the real thing. She is hardly aware of her surroundings right now. She knows that she still feels Jonathan between her legs, pleasing her, but other than that, she is kind of lost, and she hardly cares. She just wants to close her legs around Jonathan’s head, feeling more of this unbelievable assault on her lady area.

Jonathan could feel how Ciara’s body was starting to react to the pleasure, knowing that it won’t be long before she experiences her first ever orgasm, and he really wants to feel her inner walls clench around his fingers. With his other hand, he slowly rubbed it over her entrance, taking in the incredible wetness of her. He slowly pushed his finger inwards, only a little and he could feel her walls already clench and hear Ciara gasp. He knows that he has to continue otherwise it will be more painful for her than it should be. He inserted his index finger only halfway and slowly moved it in and out of her so that Ciara can get use to the feeling. He carefully proceeded to insert his finger deeper until it was in completely. Ciara moaned again and it luckily sounded like that of a pleasurable moan, and not one out of pain. Jonathan proceeded with his licking, stroking and fingering for a few minutes more before he inserted another finger. He again took his time in getting Ciara to become use to it. She was really very tight and he knows that he will have to take extra special care when he finally penetrates her. 

“Ahhh.....some.....Jonathan.....something.....ahhh......is happening......ahhhh!” 

Ciara could feel something taking over her body, her legs were becoming very restless and before she could say anything else, an orgasmic scream escaped from her throat, filling the entire room with her scream of pleasures. Ciara’s upper body shot up and she grabbed her hair as the feeling ripped through out her whole body, closing off her mind completely for that time.

The moment Ciara started to talk about something happening, Jonathan just knew that she is about to come, and just like that, he felt her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers. He kept stroking her clit as she shot up, not wanting to stop stimulating the little bud until the orgasm was completely over.

Ciara’s whole body contracted; every muscle fibre in her body was under attack with this unknown pleasure. Her skin suddenly felt like it was on fire, a sudden rush of heat travelling throughout her body at the speed of light. She was not even aware of Jonathan still busy between her legs; and just like that, it was all over. Ciara fell back onto the pillows, her chest rising up and down, trying to take in all available oxygen. Jonathan indulged in her wetness, feeling his hands and mouth covered in her release. He finally pulled away and removed his fingers from within and then just sat on his knees, looking at how flushed his girlfriend was looking. He did not want to ruin this moment with words right now; he just wants to enjoy the atmosphere right now. Jonathan’s erection has subsided after he came but he will soon be erect once again. With the view in front of him, it will be very difficult to resist in getting an erection, and that is exactly what he wants. They are getting closer and closer to finally making love; actually, that is the next step to come. It is with this thought that Jonathan could feel his penis become erect again, and very quickly also.

Ciara continued to lie in silence, her eyes closed, panting heavily. She had no idea that a person can be taken on such a journey, a journey filled with pure ecstasy, euphoria, pleasure, desire and satisfaction. Is this what she has been missing out on this entire time? How can one not want to indulge in this every day of their lives? Never in her life has she experienced something like this, and nothing will ever be able to compare to this that she has just felt. She is almost certain that if she gets exposed to this intense rush of feelings for too long, she might end up dying. There is no way her body will be able to survive this intense assault on it for a long period of time; she almost thought that she was going to die from too much pleasure earlier, but she cannot wait to go through it again. Ciara finally remembered Jonathan and finally managed to open her eyes and look at her boyfriend. He looked down at her, and he looked even sexier than before. She saw his still erect penis, not knowing that now is the second time that it is erect. He smiled at her, his usual soft and sincere smile. Jonathan saw the twinkle in her eyes, knowing that it is due to the orgasm she has just experienced.

“How was it, Ci? You just had your very first clitoral orgasm.” 

Ciara just smiled at him, the twinkle in her eyes intensifying. Jonathan placed himself over Ciara once more, placing his hands right beside the sides of her head on the mattress. Ciara was too weak to wrap her arms around his neck and just left them resting next to her body; Jonathan did not seem to mind at all. He leaned down and the two became locked in another passion filled kiss, but this time Ciara realised that it tasted different than all the other times. She realised that she is tasting herself and although it sounds disgusting to her, she does not mind right now. Jonathan lowered himself onto Ciara once more and his hands started roaming her body, taking in her flushed skin. Her breathing has recovered and it seems like she is ready for the next step.

After another few minutes of kissing, Jonathan pulled away and then reached for the condoms. Ciara watched as he opened the foil packet and how he placed the condom on his erect penis. Jonathan went back to his previous position of leaning over Ciara and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck; she could also feel the head of his penis positioned at her entrance but there was no feelings of nervousness anywhere. 

“This is it, my love; are you ready?” 

“Make love to me, Jonathan,” and that is all he needed to hear. Jonathan took two fingers and inserted them, hearing Ciara gasp. He took her lips and kissed her as he gently opened up her entrance with his two fingers, and then slowly he pushed the head of his penis into her entrance. He heard her whimper softly but he knows that he can’t stop right now. He pushed in a little deeper and then pulled out again, and then pushed in again. He proceeded with this strategy as he gradually inserted his penis deeper and deeper into her cavern.

Ciara felt the pain that everyone was always talking about, and suddenly she was not sure whether she wants to go through with this; the pain was burning, it feels like she is tearing open on the inside. The sides of her entrance were burning and she could not help but release a tear or two. Jonathan just kept on kissing her, trying to distract her from focusing on the pain, knowing that it will pass soon; she just has to hang on a little longer. He was almost completely inside of her and he still continued with his gentle thrusting. He could feel how Ciara’s nails dug into his skin, and she was clutching onto him out of pain, not pleasure. 

Jonathan was finally completely immersed inside of Ciara, or as deep as her inner cavern allowed him. He continued with the slow and gentle thrusting, knowing that soon it will all be filled with pleasure, and he did not wait too long before he finally felt Ciara’s body relax and she give out a sigh. He stopped kissing her and then looked deep into her eyes, noticing the lust and desire inside of them, and he also did not fail to notice her smile that lit up her entire face. She wrapped a leg around his waist and then whispered to him to go deeper and faster, which he gladly obliged to.

The moment the pain was over, a whole new sensation took over Ciara’s body. Feeling Jonathan move inside of her felt completely different from what she felt earlier. This time she felt like she was floating, like her soul has left her body and was currently floating to a whole different dimension. She felt so much closer to Jonathan right now, and it also felt so right, like this is how they should be: only with each other. She noticed how her body fits perfectly against his, how their skin felt like one against each other. Jonathan’s thrusting increased and a new wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. The moaning just increased, from both her and from Jonathan, and then it finally dawned on her: she and Jonathan are finally making love. At that moment she could feel how her heart filled with pride, and a much deeper love than she has ever felt before. The feelings just got stronger and stronger, almost to the point where she feels like she can burst into tears, as her heart just wants to erupt from all this joyous feelings. They are finally becoming one body, one soul; two halves finally coming together to form a whole, the way God has intended it to be.

Jonathan placed soft kisses on her neck as Ciara pressed her head back into the cushions, enjoying every feeling going through her body. By now their bodies were completely pressed together and the love making continued. Jonathan has never experienced intimacy like this before and the reason being that he has never felt like this about a girl before. For the first he is placing someone else’s needs, wants and desires before his own and it is sure a wonderful feeling. Hearing Ciara call out his name and feeling her clutch tightly onto his body makes him feel invincible, like he has to be the luckiest man on earth right now. Feeling Ciara from both the inside and outside is all so new to him, and he likes every moment of it. He is going to cherish this moment forever, for as long as he lives. He can feel how their life force has become one, feeling what she is feeling at this very moment. 

The two remained in the missionary position for some time before Jonathan decided to try out a new position with Ciara. With one flawless movement, he was on his knees with Ciara straddling his lap. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, almost like her body knows what to do all on its own, and she also felt that Jonathan was now even deeper inside of her than before, and she cannot complain at all. The thrusting became even harder and deeper, and Ciara just had to continue moaning as she enjoyed every moment of it. 

Jonathan continued holding on tight to her as he listened to the impact of skin slamming on skin, hearing Ciara moan along with his own occasional moan every now and then, feeling how sticky their bodies were, covered with sweat. He could also feel that his second orgasm was not that far away anymore, and he really hoped that Ciara will be able to experience another orgasm before he reaches his, but if not, there is always next time. Not all the women get to experience an orgasm through intercourse.   
Jonathan’s orgasm came earlier than he thought and before he knew it, he was gasping against Ciara’s skin as his second crisis ran through his body, this one much more intense than the first one. He felt like biting into Ciara until his orgasm has passed but instead settled for just biting his own lower lip. 

Ciara did not really understand what was happening at the moment, she could just feel a small warm substance on the inside of her cavern. The thrusting stopped and it finally clicked in Ciara’s head that Jonathan has had an orgasm and she was glad for him. The two lovers remained in the same position for about three minutes, just feeling each other’s sweat covered bodies, feeling their irregular heartbeats. Jonathan finally removed himself from Ciara and laid her down onto the bed. Before he could join her, he first removed the condom from his almost limp member, and finally took his place next to Ciara on the bed. He pulled Ciara closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat.

LEMON OVER

Both were actually very exhausted right now, not realising their first love making session could be this draining. The two did not even get a chance to talk about the wonderful thing they had just shared because sleep overtook them both. They did not even bother to cover them with the duvet; too focused on feeling each other’s naked and bare bodies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy and Tala came staggering into the house, holding onto each other to keep balanced. Both were really drunk. The two had to ask one of the bouncers to call them a cab and also to organise for someone to take Cindy’s truck back home, seeing as both she and Tala were too intoxicated to drive; they could hardly put one foot in front of the other without staggering, much less drive a car. Tala managed to get rid of his built up sexual tension; he and some unknown brown haired woman did it in one of the toilets, and when Tala came out and joined Cindy once again, she could see that the old Tala has completely returned, and that is when they really started to party. They had shots with so many people, the two danced with each other, they danced with complete strangers; Cindy even managed to dance on one of the bar counters and she had quite the audience that cheered her on, but all things must come to an end.

The two friends were laughing as they staggered into the kitchen. Tala went over to the table and almost missed the chair when he sat down. Cindy just leaned against the counter, very uneasy on her feet.

“That was one epic club.” 

“We have to go again but this time, please refrain from doing it in a toilet cubicle again.”

“Need I remind you that you and Kai also did it in a cubicle in Moscow? Worst of all is everyone could hear you in there.” 

Cindy just smiled, remembering very well about that night. Immediate sadness overtook Cindy and before she could stop herself, the tears were flowing freely from her eyes. In his drunken state, Tala made his way over to the counter Cindy was leaning against and he took her in his arms and just held her tight against him.

“I know you miss him, Cindy; there does not go a day where I do not think of Kai. He really left a big hole, a painful hole in all of our hearts when he left us.”

Cindy pulled her head away from Tala so that she can look him in the eye while still being held by him.

“He sure did and for that I hate him. I hate him that I love him so much, if that even makes sense. He did not just leave a hole in my heart, Tala, he destroyed my heart, and the only way it will be repaired again is if he comes back to me, and we all know that it will never happen, so my heart will forever be destroyed.”

Another tear fell from Cindy’s one eye and Tala softly moved his thumb over her cheek as the tear made its way down Cindy’s cheek, capturing it before it made its way all the way down. The two friends looked deep into each other’s eyes, not sharing another word. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the sadness, but whatever it was, took control of them both right then, and the two childhood friends slowly moved their heads closer to each other and before any one of them realised what is about to happen, their lips touched. Neither one pulled away; their eyes closed completely and Cindy placed her one arm around Tala’s neck as the two deepened the kiss. 

Before they knew it, their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths, taking in this new and foreign taste. Somehow their bodies were pressed up closely to each other, Cindy clearly feeling Tala’s body heat being radiated throughout his clothes. Her one arm was still around his neck, the other arm gripping on tightly to his hip; Tala also had his arm around Cindy’s neck and the other one around her waist. The kissing became more heated by the minute and both of them could feel how the desire was building up inside of them both.

The two childhood friends just allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, not thinking about anything else at this moment; their bodies were doing all the thinking on their own accord. The lack of air did not stop the two from kissing intensely as the two bodies just heated up more and more with passion. Tala pushed Cindy up against the counter and took hold of her butt and effortlessly lifted her onto the counter without breaking the kiss, and Cindy immediately wrapped her legs around Tala’s body. Cindy’s hands moved down to Tala’s shirt and proceeded to lift it over his head, the only time the two broke the kiss. Tala also placed his hands on the lower part of Cindy’s back, feeling her soft skin under his hands. He too lifted her shirt and removed it from her body, the intense kissing continuing and becoming even more heated than earlier. 

However, the heated moment was stopped when a glass ornament in the living room broke, the sound causing the two kissing adults to pull away from each other. All four dogs ran towards the living room and started growling but there was nothing visible. Cindy remained sitting on the counter as Tala walked to the living room to inspect; it seems that the heated passionate moment has sobered up his walk as he was not staggering like he did earlier. Cindy just sat there, her fingers touching her tingling lips.

‘What have I done?’ Tala came back into the kitchen and when he looked at Cindy, he could see she was feeling what he was feeling at this very moment: guilt.

“Cindy, I am so sorry; I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Don’t apologise, Tala; you did nothing wrong. Let’s.....let’s just forget it okay?” 

The Russian just nodded his head, “If you don’t mind, I think I am going to bed, Cindy, my head is spinning and I am really tired right now.” 

She just smiled at him and after picking up both of their shirts and handing Cindy’s to her, Tala turned around and went to his room upstairs. Cindy remained sitting on the counter for a little while longer before she got off and took a broom and the dustbin to clean up the glass shards. The dogs were still uneasy so Cindy let them out so that they can run around in the back yard. She cleaned up all the broken pieces and left the back door open for the dogs and then went upstairs. She glanced at the clock hanging in the hall and saw it was just past four, and softly groaned as she too felt how her head started to spin, but luckily she soon made it to her bedroom where she can take a well deserved nap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is a saying that goes ‘Beauty is in the eye of the beholder’, and it cannot be more true. There are various types of beautiful and it all depends on the type of person. For example, a red Ferrari may be classified as super sexy or incredibly beautiful for some, but for others it may just be another normal car, and they would rather prefer a fighter jet to be true beauty. Some men say blonde haired women are some of the most beautiful women one can find, while others may like black haired women with a bronze colours skin; it all depends on the type of people. The colour black can be considered beautiful to some, while others say it is ugly because it goes along with death and depression. So the saying of ‘Beauty is in the eye of the beholder’ really is in the eye of the person looking at something. 

Right now, for a young black haired man, there is nothing more beautiful he can think of other than watching his naked girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. Last night was the best night of his entire life; he has never known intimacy like that. Jonathan could not stop thinking about how he and Ciara finally made love. The young teen chuckled softly to himself as he kept looking at Ciara. 

‘I never thought that I would use that phrase ‘make love’, but with her it is all I want to say. Last night, man, it is unlike anything I have felt before. Now I know what it truly means when the couples in those romantic movies always talk about making love; it is so much better than regular sex, not even a hot one-night stand can compare to what I had with Ciara last night, and to be honest with myself, I am glad that I have never had that experience with anyone else before; I am sure it would have ruined last night. I swear I could feel how our souls bonded, I felt like I could explode on the inside from this overwhelming feeling of love. If I had any doubts before, I am now 200% certain that she is my soul mate. There will never be another woman who will be able to capture me like Ciara does, and I also do not want anyone else. I can hardly wait for her to wake up so that I can just look into those eyes. Ciara Hiwatari, I love you so much that it actually hurts, and I am going to do all that I can to show you how much you mean to me, God as my witness, you will know true and pure love from now, not just high school love, but actual adult love, they way God intended it to be between man and woman.’ 

Jonathan softly caressed Ciara’s arms and then decided to go and take a shower, and hopefully by the time he is done, his true love might have woken up. He is really eager to have her awake because he misses her so much, but he just cannot bring him so far to disturb her. 

He got up and took a long hot shower, his mind flooded with all of the touches and sounds of the previous night. When he finished with his shower, and went back to the bedroom, he was slightly disappointed to see that Ciara was still sleeping. Knowing that he can do nothing but be patient, he poured himself a cup of coffee that he ordered some time ago, and went to watch a little bit news. After his accident, Jonathan had decided that he should start watching the news more often so that he can see what he should appreciate what he has in his life because there are parts in the world where people are suffering so much, and yet they still manage to smile and stay positive, no matter their circumstances. 

He finally found a news channel, and watched while he quietly drank his cup of coffee. 

“Yesterday in Tokyo, Japan, the very first ever 80 ft robot prototype has been revealed to the public, and the response was incredible.

A team of 20 of the most respected engineers and scientists in Japan were chosen two years ago to come up with a plan on how to improve the conditions in the construction business so that there are less accidents and fatalities, seeing as the construction business is booming, not in Japan only, but also across the world. What they come up with was unlike anything anyone has ever expected and given the demonstration of yesterday, one can only assume that it will indeed help in the construction area. Dr Yukon Kamataki, the team leader, told the press yesterday that they are all very proud of their accomplishment with this robot, and that they wish to expand the uses of the robots, hopefully to the military where they can also help with various countries’ defence systems.” Images of the gigantic robot were shown on the television screen and Jonathan could not help but be shocked and very impressed about the robot.

“The prototype has demonstrated that it can indeed lift very heavy equipment and place them perfectly on the rising skyscrapers. The robot will be piloted by two persons which will receive intense training on how to operate the robot safely. The prototype, also named the RM – 1, is the future of many things to come as it has been built using the most advanced technology so far, technology that is still to be kept secret for a few years. The team who has designed the robot does not want to reveal too much of the technology to the public right now, for the fear of it landing in the wrong hands. 

There are already orders for these incredible machinery and the first two will be delivered in about six months’ time to the companies that have purchased these robots.   
Unfortunately, these machines do not come cheaply as the materials and the hours spent on creating it is very consuming. The price tag on one of these are a whopping U$ 150 000 00 but the creators of this machine say that it is worth every cent seeing as how it will save construction companies a lot of money in the long run. For more on this robot, you are welcome to visit the website at www.RM – Japan.co.za where all the necessary information will be about this robot.

Onto our next international story...... Jonathan turned down the volume when he heard a soft groan from the bedroom. He could feel how his heart started to skip faster and how his stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Jonathan got up and went to the bathroom and he just had to smile at how his girlfriend looked like; hair in a mess and face looking all confused. He softly walked to the bed where he sat down next to her. 

“Morning, my love,” Ciara said nothing and just pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thanks for last night,” is all she said in a soft voice, and Jonathan could easily feel that she meant it out of her heart. 

The two teen lovers continued to hold each other, just listening to their heart beats and just cherishing the close contact. Ciara was still naked but she paid no attention to it. Her body is Jonathan’s body from now on and she will not be shy in front of him. After a while Jonathan asked her whether she wants coffee and she said she will have some after she has taken a long bath. Jonathan was kind of surprised when Ciara asked him whether he wants to keep her company in the bathroom and he did not even hesitate in answering yes. It was almost 11 AM when Ciara finally got up from bed so that she can start freshening up for the day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala was still fast asleep, but Cindy was sitting on the porch outside, watching her dogs play around in the back yard as she was drinking her coffee. Cindy woke up feeling very uneasy this morning and it had nothing to do with her and Tala kissing in the early hours of the morning. Although she does not remember everything of their night out and how they got home, the kissing is something she remembers very clearly, but that is not what is making her feel so uneasy. 

‘Was it a dream, nightmare, or was it the real thing? No, it can’t be; it had to be like the other dreams I have had but why was this one so different? I even woke up with pain this morning, and I really cannot explain it, but Kai is dead, cremated, so it just had to have been a nightmare, besides, Kai will never ever do something like that to me, never. I am almost certain that it was my guilty conscious that played games with me in my drunken state, it has to be it, but it still does not explain the pain, like it really did happen.’   
Cindy was in turmoil with her thoughts of what she had experienced after she went to her room earlier that morning/late night.

FLASHBACK/DREAM

Cindy entered her room, closed the door and when she switched on the light, she got a huge fright. Kai was standing right in front of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and he looked beyond pissed.

“K....Kai? What.....what are you doing here?” 

Cindy could feel the darkness and evil radiating off of him, and it was starting to make her feel a bit nauseous. Kai did not say anything and just glared at her. He uncrossed his arms and made his way over to Cindy, the woman frozen with fear and unable to move. He grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her towards him so that her body was pressed up against his. She looked into his eyes and she could swore she saw his eyes pulsing as the red glint appeared like it was going in and out, but Kai’s eyes made her feel even more nauseous. He turned her around so that Cindy’s back was facing the bed and then he pushed her backwards towards the bed, and with one powerful shove, she fell onto the bed. 

“Hey, what is wrong with you, Kai? It is me, Cindy, the mother of your child and the love of your life.”

Still there was no sound from Kai, just that cold glare which really affected Cindy more than she wanted it to. Kai removed the belt from his black leather pants and threw it forcefully onto the carpeted floor. He looked down at Cindy, his facial expression looking like that of a sadistic maniac. He leaned down and pressed his hands hard onto Cindy’s upper legs, making sure she is unable to move her legs. Cindy perched herself up on her elbows, feeling more and more uneasy now.

“You are hurting me, Kai, please let go of me.”

She tried to talk in the calmest of voices but it did not seem like it worked, because within in a blink of an eye, Kai had managed to pull her pants from her body in one effortless and flawless movement, and he did so without breaking eye contact with Cindy.

“Remove your top and your bra.”

“What?” 

Cindy was so confused, because of all the things Kai could say, that is all he says. He continued glaring at her, making it clear that he is not going to repeat himself. Cindy sat up and did as Kai had asked. He removed her thong and also his black leather pants. Cindy was completely naked, whereas Kai was only halfway, still having his black shirt on. Then all of a sudden Kai was on top of her, forcing her body flat onto the bed as he took both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, and with his other hand he covered her mouth. He lowered his head until his mouth was situated next to her right ear where he started talking in his deep and dark voice. 

“Tonight you will feel pain, you slut; I am going to make sure you never try to betray me ever again. You are mine, and only mine and you better remember that, my precious Cindy.” 

She could feel how Kai opened up her legs with his own legs and then she was greeted with an immense burning pain between her legs. Kai has forced himself into her very forcefully and she was completely dry. Cindy screamed into his hand and tears immediately started running from her eyes as she closed her eyes tightly. The thrusting became more and more aggressive and it also became more painful and unbearable for Cindy. Kai started talking huskily into her ear in a sick and sadistic tone, and Cindy was almost certain he was smirking.

“I should actually kill you for being such a slut, but you are just too much of a good screw to just let go like that. I am going to make you feel the punishment for betraying me, you worthless woman.” 

Kai bit into her shoulder and went even harder and more forceful with his thrusting. Cindy tried her best to get out of this strong hold and the horrible pain, but to no avail. Her face was tear-stricken but it did not seem to bother Kai as it sounded like he was enjoying himself a lot if one can listen to his moans and grunts. 

Never has Cindy felt so filthy and so broken before in her life, and this all because of the man that she has done nothing but love with her entire heart, soul, body, mind and spirit.

‘This has to be a nightmare; please let this be a nightmare, please.’

Cindy could feel Kai lift his head and then again he spoke.

“Open your eyes, you bitch, and look at me.”

Cindy did as he said and she felt how fear gripped at her at that very moment when she looked into Kai’s eyes. They were glowing red and he looked like a maniac, and he was smirking at her.

“Don’t worry, soon it will be all over and I hope that you will never attempt to betray me ever again with any other man, especially not Tala, otherwise I will slit your throat. Do you understand, Cindy?”

All she could was to nod her head. 

“Good girl.” 

Kai again bit into her shoulder and just like he had said, Cindy could feel Kai empty himself into her. In the past it was the most wonderful thing if they made each other come, but right now, that beautiful intimacy they shared in the past, has been turned into something tainted and horrible; it has been made ugly and impure. Kai remained inside of Cindy but he finally released his tight grip on her wrists and he also removed his hand from her mouth. He balanced himself on his arms as he looked down at Cindy.

“Like I said, you are too good of a screw to just kill, but don’t think I won’t, Cindy.”

Cindy just looked at Kai, tears still running from her eyes, and it had no effect on Kai of how he had made her cry. Cindy felt like the inner parts of her cavern were on fire as it still burned and she was sure she had to have started bleeding due to all of that force. Keeping himself balanced on one arm, Kai took the other and placed it around Cindy’s neck and then started squeezing. Cindy grabbed hold of his hand, trying to pry it off of her but he was just too strong. He looked into her eyes as he was strangling her, and the last thing Cindy remembered seeing was the sadistic smirk on Kai’s face as he softly whispered to her ‘good night my precious Cindy’, and then darkness overtook her.

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM

Cindy could not shake the incredible uneasy feeling she was feeling. It felt so real; she even has the pain to confirm it, but when she woke this morning, there was no teeth marks, no blood, nothing on her sheets. Her clothes were in the hamper, and she even had on her night dress with her panties. She can’t even remember when she had removed her make-up from her face because her face was clean when she woke up, but it still does not explain the pain. 

‘It is really freaking me out; maybe it was just guilt eating at me, and besides, Kai would never have spoken to me like that, no matter how evil he is. But he is dead, so it just had to be one horrible nightmare. There were no bruises, not on my wrists or around my neck where he strangled me. There was nothing that could prove that it was real, nothing. But does that mean that I will never have those intimate dreams again that I have been having lately? Maybe I should just forget that horrible nightmare and just remember those wonderful dreams. It may just remove this uneasy feeling. I have to talk to Tala; that kiss was a mistake, and it should never have happened. I blame it all on the alcohol because I have never had any other feelings towards Tala other than that of a very close loved one, and it will never change. My heart belongs to Kai, and that will never change; no amount of alcohol will ever to be able to make me forget my love for Kai. Please forgive me my love for betraying you last night; it was never my intention and I am going to do all that I can to prevent it from ever happening again, and that is a promise.’

Cindy remained sitting outside until Tala finally joined her, after he took a shower to wake up properly and to feel like a human again. Cindy did not tell him about the nightmare but the two friends did talk about their kiss and they both agreed that it was a mistake because Tala has always seen Cindy as his sister, and he will never be able to see her as anything else. After they have talked it all out, the two friends decided to start on the food while they wait for Ciara’s arrival.


	29. Coming of age and so much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter to this story and it is a nice long chapter

Chapter 29 – Coming of age and so much more

Sunday afternoons in New York City are just like in any other city: nice and quiet. The birds are singing, faint sounds of children laughing and playing, enjoying their excessive amounts of energy that can make any adult jealous; no traffic and no constant honking of horns. A Sunday afternoon is seen as the only time where you may walk around lazily in your pyjamas without anyone saying anything and it is probably the only time where one can be completely and utterly useless by law. So many enjoy Sunday afternoons because it is the only time they can relax and just forget all about their problems, even if it is only for a few hours. Everyone has their own thing planned for Sunday afternoons; some just go to the beach, some just sleep the afternoon away, those who have kids take them to the various parks to play in, others take their pets for walks, many decide to go watch a movie with friends or their significant other, and there are even those that decide a nice and quiet picnic somewhere secluded is the perfect way to spend their Sunday afternoon, especially young lovers, lovers like Ciara and Jonathan for example.

The two has decided to drive to a very quiet and private park in the city, a park covered with thick bushes and trees, shielding them completely from everyone and everything in the outside world. Jonathan was lying on his back, resting his head on a pillow, just reading a book. Ciara was resting her head on his stomach and the two almost looked like the letter ‘T’ if one should look from an aerial view. Ciara was just resting her eyes as she listened to her music, while she also enjoys the peace and the presence of her boyfriend, both acting like they have no cares in the world right now, which is actually true.

Three weeks have already passed since that very special Friday night between the two young lovers, and those three weeks have been quite eventful for so many reasons, mostly involving Ciara. 

Since that Friday night, it is like a new side of Ciara has been awakened, and that new side of her just wants to have sex all the time. The only reason why she and Jonathan aren’t doing it right now is because she is on her period, or as she likes to call it, ‘The calendar virus’, and she is really very upset about it; Jonathan on the other hand is actually very thankful and grateful for her period because now he can rest for a change, not that he will ever say this out loud to anyone. The poor young man has had his hands full since he and Ciara have slept together; ever since she has discovered how pleasurable sex really is, she has been wanting to do it all the time, even Jessica told Ciara to calm down otherwise it won’t be long before she ends up a sex addict; the young Hiwatari just laughed it off as if it is nothing. Jonathan loves doing it with Ciara, but even a man can say enough is enough, and now that Ciara also knows where her g-spot is, she just wants to do it in all possible positions which will hit that spot constantly. 

The first time the two slept together she did not have an orgasm through intercourse, only through oral sex, but after the fourth time of sleeping together, she finally felt how it felt to have an orgasm through intercourse, like the ones she has always seen in movies where the woman screams her brains out, and she still cannot decide which one blows her mind the most. At first it felt very weird and uncomfortable for her with the whole ‘her full bladder’ effect, and she was on the brink to tell Jonathan to stop until she felt her body explode and she being lost in total euphoria; poor Jonathan’s ears went almost completely deaf when Ciara screamed that orgasmic scream only a woman can do so perfectly. Luckily for the two, they were alone at Jonathan’s place when she screamed like this.

Ciara has been looking up all types of sex positions on the internet, and even bought a few books which she keeps hidden away deep within her room; Jessica also gave some tips, and Jonathan has been teaching her all that he knows. The two have also stopped using condoms because Ciara went to the school to go and see Nurse Betty about contraceptives and the nurse was all too happy to help Ciara, and now the young woman is officially on the pill. Cindy still has no idea that Ciara and Jonathan are sleeping together, and Ciara really tries her best to not make her mother suspicious about anything. Jonathan is also secretly very thankful that Ciara is not attending school right now because he knows that she will easily skip class, kidnap him and just drag him to the closest cubicle to have her way with him, although he can only enjoy his freedom at school for two more weeks, because then Ciara has to be back at school on the Monday morning in two weeks’ time. Ciara does not seem to be bothered about her wanting to have sex all the time; Jonathan is not sure whether it is just raging teen hormones, or whether it is genetic, seeing as how horny her parents were all the time.

Ciara has also been feeling very strange the last two weeks, but she has not said anything to anyone, not even to Jonathan. For some unknown reason, Ciara has started to have the urge to have her father’s axe with her every day, and she ended up hiding the thing in her room, up until a couple of days ago, where she started to keep it in her truck underneath her seat; she just wants to feel the dark power that is being radiating off of it, and she really has become addicted to it. When she is at the hospital, she takes a break every hour or second hour, and just goes to her truck to just sit there and to hold the axe in her hands, just relaxing completely and enjoying the power coursing through her body. Ciara has no idea what it could all mean, but all she cares about is having the axe close to her. She can feel, and also admit, that she has changed; whether it is for better or worse, she is not completely sure about; for now is stays her own dirty little secret.

Her 18th birthday is also drawing near, in about three weeks’ time it will be the big event, and both she and her mother have finally decided on a venue, and she cannot wait to start decorating it. All the invitations have been sent out and it is going to be a huge party. About plus minus 500 people are going to attend so the venue is very big which they have booked, and there will be more than enough room to party properly. She has decided that her theme for the party will be a Russian winter ball and Cindy has agreed that it will be perfect. Ciara decided that she wants to honour her father’s birth place, but only she and her mother will know the true reason. The others that ask her about why that specific choice of a theme, she just replies that she has always been fascinated with the white landscape of Russia and how, despite it being so cold, the men and women still manage to dress like royalty. 

Cindy has already found a designer for her and Ciara’s dresses for the night, and both women are excited to have the finished result. What Ciara does not know is that the trust fund that has been opened up in her name will also pay out on her 18th birthday. The trust fund was started by Cindy, and both she and Kai, along with all the Hiwatari elders, placed more than enough money in the trust fund, so Ciara will be even richer than she already is, and she can do anything with the money.

Cindy and Ciara both wanted Tala to join the party but the Russian man thought it will be best to just avoid everyone, in fear of someone of his past recognising him, and both women understood his reason. Cindy knows that Solange will most definitely recognise Tala, and the last thing they want is any drama at Ciara’s 18th birthday party. At least he promised that he will try to come and visit every third or fourth week if he is allowed to. He and Ciara bonded very quickly after just spending one day together. Ciara felt comfortable enough to tell Tala that she had lost her virginity the previous night, and Tala promised her that he will not breathe a word to anyone, especially Cindy. It kind of made Tala feel honoured and special that the young Hiwatari learned to trust him so fast, and he is very grateful for it. 

Whenever he and Cindy talks on the phone, he makes sure he also gets to speak to Ciara; he has really becoming very fond of her, but actually he has always liked Ciara, and even from Moscow’s time, he always felt very over protective over her, and those feelings still continue to this day. He and Cindy have not kissed since that Friday night/Saturday morning and they both will try their best to not do it again whenever they should get drunk together again.

Cindy is just going on like always; busy with the hospital, busy with the party planning, all the stuff that she normally does. She has not had another nightmare like the one she had that night after she and Tala had kissed, and she is still a little bit paranoid about it. Fortunately for her, the dreams she had before that horrible nightmare has finally returned and she has them about three to four times a week, and for some strange reason, those dreams gives her some type of energy and it really makes her feel so peaceful; strangely enough, it also helps with the longing for Kai; it is almost like the dreams links her to the spirit world, and in that way she still has Kai with her, and it really does her good.

Ashley has been released from the hospital two weeks ago and the first court summoning was last week. Cindy, Ciara and their attorney listened to the accusations against Ciara and the Davis family made it clear that they will make sure Ciara pays for what she did to Ashley. Ciara just smirked at them, challenging them with her eyes to bring it whatever they want to throw at her. The next hearing will be right after Ciara’s birthday, and the teen is hardly worried about it all. She knows things will turn out like it should be. Right now the Davis family and their attorney is gathering evidence and witnesses on what had happened in the cafeteria and all evidence will be presented on the next hearing. 

Ciara knows for a fact that many of the students hates Ashley Davis and she also knows that many will not testify for Ashley; instead, Ciara is almost certain many will testify against the blonde girl. Jessica came to visit Ciara Friday afternoon at the hospital, and she told her that the kids at school are rooting for her, and they have also told Jessica that they will cover for Ciara, and that they will tell the truth about what type of witch Ashley really is, so that is why Ciara is even more relaxed about this whole story, and she can hardly wait to see what evidence the Davis family have gathered.

The two love birds continued with their activities in the park when Jonathan suddenly heard the snap of a twig. Ciara immediately felt him tense up and removed herself from him and sat up, looking down at him. He too came into a sitting position and just when Ciara was about to ask him what is wrong, three huge men came walking through the bushes, all three of them looking very smug with themselves. 

“Well, well, what do we have here; a couple of young and innocent teens just enjoying their lovey-dovey time together?” 

The three men approached the young lovers and Jonathan immediately got up to stand in front of Ciara. Secretly this pissed her off; she can take care of herself, but now is really not the time to voice her unsatisfactory opinions with her boyfriend. 

“Can we help you gentlemen?”

“Look here, boys, a young man that has manners, and he called us gentlemen. Doesn’t that just warm your heart?”

Ciara also stood up and joined Jonathan by his side, the two young teens just glaring at the three men.

The one that has spoken the most so far seems like the leader and his clothes looked all washed up, just like his light brown coloured hair; a chain dangling from his belt and Ciara is certain that they all have some kind of weapon with them. The remaining men was a blonde haired guy, and then one with the largest muscles, had long black hair tied up in a pony tail at the back of his head.

“Like I asked before, can we help you?” 

“Yeah you can, squirt; me and my friends here are hungry.”

Ciara turned around and picked up their picnic basket and without any hesitation, she handed it to the guy with the black ponytail. The two men just looked at each other and Ciara noticed them sharing a look, and it was that look that made that a very bad feeling start to develop in the pit of her stomach. Jonathan once again spoke up, as he took Ciara’s hand in his own.

“There is more than enough for all of you and you can keep the basket. Now if you kind gentlemen will excuse us, we have an appointment to get to.”

Jonathan and Ciara turned to make their way over to Ciara’s truck that were literally only a few feet away, but both were halted in their steps when the leader asked them ‘where do you think you are going?’

“Look, sir, we don’t want trouble. The food in that basket will keep you satisfied for at least two whole days.” 

The leader just shook his head from side to side, as he and his two friends sniggered, “You didn’t seem to understand me when I said we are hungry; we are not hungry for food, kid. We are hungry for your girl; you can also do; I know Jim here likes both men and women, so I think you will be perfect for him, pretty boy.” 

Ciara’s grip on Jonathan’s hand tightened just as his did on her hand. Jim, the blonde haired guy took a few steps forward and both Jonathan and Ciara tensed at this movement.

“Jeffrey here is right, kid; I do like both men and women, and you are just my type of boy. I never could resist a bad boy.”

The other two men burst out laughing as Ciara and Jonathan just looked on in shock. 

“Then it is settled, boys; Jim, you take pretty boy, and me and Kurt will take the young lassie.” 

The other two nodded their heads and then approached the two young teens. Jonathan immediately shielded Ciara and he was beyond pissed. Ciara knows her boyfriend can take them on, but not all at once so she will most definitely have to join in the fight. 

“Don’t you dare touch her, or I swear to God I will break your neck.” 

The leader just chuckled at Jonathan’s threat. “Please, kid, we are three and there is only one little old you; what do you think the odds will be of you beating all three of us?” 

“Guess the only way to find out is to test it!”

Jonathan took a few steps towards the leader, Jeffery, and hit him very hard with his fist, causing the leader of the gang to stagger back, slightly confused and vision blurry, but the moment Jonathan withdrew his fist, the other two were on him and without even thinking twice, Ciara was involved, jumping the two from behind, successfully hitting Jim over the head. The man flinched but the force on his head was not enough from getting him away from Jonathan. Jonathan was trying his best to block out the blows that was coming his way, but some did land on his body, and unfortunately it was not with a weak or subtle force.

Jeffrey shook his head to regain his vision, and the moment he could see everything clear again, he also go involved in the fight by pulling Ciara away from the other two as they continued to assault her boyfriend. Jeffrey had his arms tight around Ciara’s body and he held her close to his body, as the young teen continued to kick and hit him to get out of his grip but he was much bigger, and stronger than her. Jonathan saw how Jeffrey dragged his girlfriend away and screamed for her but the other two also prevented him from going after Ciara and Jeffrey.

“Let me go you, filthy thing!” 

“I like it when you girls get so worked up; all that adrenaline flowing through your body adds to those sex hormones. I can already smell all the sex that the two of us are going to have.” 

The breath of Jeffrey hit her in her nose and she had the sudden urge to vomit as his breath smelled foul. He licked her right ear as the young Hiwatari continued to struggle in his tight grip. He was leading them further and further away from Jonathan and the other two, and all Ciara could do was watch as Jonathan tried his best to defend himself against the other two thugs. 

Jonathan felt so desperate to get to his girlfriend but the two men were not just your regular push-over thugs; he could tell that they both have real fighting skills, but luckily he too can stand his ground, and he knows Ciara can also but it is just unfair that she is left to fend for herself. He then had to watch as Jeffrey dragged Ciara further away from the commotion and just seeing that, was all that was needed to give him an extra burst of power. With just one kick, he kicked Jim onto his back, the thug grabbing his own chest and gasping for air. Jonathan smirked and then readied himself to face the last one but the black haired man pulled out a butterfly knife and started to sway the knife around, teasing Jonathan. 

“You are going to need much more than a knife to try and defeat me, you scum.”

The thug just smiled and then pulled out a rolled up chain out of his pocket and also started to swing it around. Jonathan realised that it will now be a little more difficult in beating this guy, but it will not be impossible. The guy took one swing towards Jonathan with the chain but he luckily dodged it successfully but a second chain hit him from behind and Jonathan did not even hear or notice that Jim had stood up, causing the young teen to silently curse himself for letting his guard down so quickly, and just like his thug friend, Jim was also holding a knife in one hand, and a chain in the other. 

Jeffrey had led both him and Ciara behind her truck, away from the sight of the others and he threw her down onto the ground. Without giving Ciara a chance to sit up straight, Jeffrey was on top of her, holding her arms down next to her body as she continued to squirm in his hold. Jeffrey smiled down at her with a sinister look in his eyes and this un-nerved Ciara, more than she would like.

“Keep fighting, honey, I like a challenge, and I am really going to enjoy you.”

Just then the two heard a pain filled scream and Ciara just knew it was Jonathan. She then heard the other two men start to laugh. Jeffrey had his head raised as he listened to their laughter and the agonising sounds that came from her boyfriend. Without looking down at Ciara, he started talking to her in a very smug tone of voice. 

“It seems like your boyfriend is in for the ride of his life, and so are you.” 

Jeffrey finally looked down at Ciara but gasped when he looked at her face. “What the.....?!” 

“In your dreams, asshole.” 

Ciara’s eyes were glowing red and her voice was deep, almost having a growling sound to it. Jeffrey was so shocked by her eyes that he immediately released his grip on Ciara and he fell backwards. Ciara slowly got up while keeping eye contact with Jeffrey. The thug seemed almost scared as he looked on at Ciara. She ignored the man as she opened the door of her truck and leaned in to retrieve what she was looking for. The man just remained on the ground, too scared to move. Ciara came walking towards him with her father’s axe in her hand. 

“What are you, you freak?” 

“The last thing you will see in your life.”

And within seconds it was over. One effortless swing from the axe was all it took to decapitate the man, his head and headless body being covered in blood. Ciara silently walked around the truck and spotted Jonathan on the ground, clutching his leg as one of the men had stabbed him in his leg, as the two stood in front of him and laughed at him. Jim kicked Jonathan through his face while Kurt was getting ready to tie his chain around Jonathan’s neck, and that was the last thing he could do because his head also fell to the ground. 

Jonathan looked up as Jim turned around and both men were shocked at how Ciara looked. She just stood there, almost as if she was inhuman, the axe in her hand, fresh blood dripping from its blade. Her eyes were still glowing and without saying anything, Jim’s head also came off with just one swing. Jonathan could not believe what had just happened, and he was really at a loss for words at how his girlfriend looked at this very moment.

“Ci?”

Ciara was still looking at the headless bodies but the moment she heard her nickname, she turned to looked at Jonathan and he had to watch how her eyes suddenly changed: from the glowing red to a blood colour with a definite red glint in them. Still holding the axe in her hand, she crouched down to assist Jonathan.

“How are you feeling, my love?” 

“I....err, I will live, just a stab wound in my calf, but, Ci, what....”

He could not finish his question and hoped that his expression on his face can ask Ciara exactly what he wants to know. 

“I had to kill them, Jonathan; it was us or them. The moment I heard you scream, I guess I just lost it.”

“But the axe? Where did you get it?” 

A smirk formed around her mouth and it made Jonathan very uneasy at that moment, “I have been keeping it in my truck for a few days now. I don’t know how exactly but I found it in our basement some time ago and from then on I just got a liking in this axe; it sure is a beauty.” 

Ciara took hold of the axe in both her hands and Jonathan just watched as Ciara’s eyes went over the axe, looking at it the same way a man lusts after a woman. Clearly the blood on the blade added to her satisfactory smirk.

“You just killed three men, Ci.” 

“Yeah, I know and to be honest, I have never felt more alive than I am feeling now; no wonder my dad liked killing people.”

Jonathan gasped when she said that but Ciara did not seem to be fazed by what she had just said and she just stood there, looking at the headless bodies once more. ‘Who is this person? This can’t be Ciara, not my Ciara.’ 

Jonathan had to look on as his loveable girlfriend just laughed at the bodies, even kicking the one of Jim. “How are we going to get rid of the bodies, Ciara? We can’t just leave them here.” 

“Don’t worry, love; all will be taken care of. First, we need to get you into the truck, let me help you.”

Ciara placed the axe on the ground and then proceeded to help Jonathan up. He supported himself on Ciara as they slowly made their way towards Ciara’s truck where she placed him into the passenger seat, but they kept the door open. 

Ciara went behind the truck and soon she emerged, dragging Jeffrey’s body towards the others. She went back to retrieve his head and after placing the bodies and heads in a heap, Ciara went back to her truck to retrieve a can of gasoline from the back which she always keeps for emergencies. She also took a lighter which is also kept for emergencies, and after dosing the bodies with the gasoline, she lit the bodies on fire. All that Jonathan could do was watch in horror as his once innocent and caring girlfriend just stood there and smirked at the fire, enjoying how her victims’ bodies were burning, getting rid of all evidence.

Jonathan could not stand the smell and had to keep his hand in front of his mouth and nose to stop him from vomiting. He knows that there is no way he will ever be able to look at Ciara the same way ever again, but it does not mean that he is going to leave her; there is no way in hell that that will ever happen. He just has to find a way in coming to grips with this new development, and this new killer side of his lover. He will always love Ciara and nothing she does, no matter how horrible, will ever change his love for her.

Ciara enjoyed feeling the warmth of the fire on her skin, the sound of flesh burning, not even sex with Jonathan can make her feel like this, and sex with Jonathan is really the best thing ever, so that is saying a lot. Ciara’s thoughts went to her father, imagining how he must have felt whenever he took a life, and how he would have felt right now after learning that his daughter made her very first skill by using his axe, and using it like an expert. There is no doubt that her mother will totally lose it if she finds out what her daughter has done, but Cindy will not find out, and she will do all she can to prevent that, even if it means threatening her precious boyfriend. She just might decide to go and drive the dark and dangerous alleys, looking for the worst of the worst so that she can have the satisfaction of killing those bad guys.

Ciara remained standing beside the fire for about another 30 minutes and by that time the bodies were completely burned, only ashes remaining but no one can do anything with the ashes. She took one more glance at the ashes, and then turned around and gathered all their remaining items and after placing them in the truck, she leaned towards Jonathan and just gave him a small kiss on the lips. He was taken by surprise but he was not happy with just a simple kiss so he cupped Ciara’s face in his hands and kissed her but with much more passion and heat; just feeling her lips once more made him think that this is still his Ciara, his bad-ass, bad guy killing Ciara, and he still loves her very much. After being sure that he has left Ciara breathless, Jonathan released her face and looked deep into her blood coloured eyes and just winked at her. She just smiled at him and just like that, Jonathan watched how her eye colour changed back to her mahogany colour, and to say he was relieved would be an understatement.

“Let’s get you to an emergency room, my love.” 

Jonathan just nodded and placed another soft kiss on her mouth before both took their proper seating in their seats and the two made their way to the nearest hospital, forgetting all about the ashes that they were leaving behind. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just after six AM and Cindy is already busy with her second cup of coffee for the morning. Ciara’s party is tomorrow and there is so much to do, things like the decorations, the DJ, arranging everything and making sure that all the necessary stuff are on their correct allocated places. Cindy took off from work for today to get everything in order, and luckily for her, Solange, Hilary and Mariah are all going to help her in setting up everything. Ciara unfortunately cannot skip school no matter how much she begged her mom; Cindy just told her that she has already missed way too much time from school and that there will be no need for her anyway. Ray has to babysit the whole day so he has decided that he will go to a fun park for the day but it is still a couple of hours before he needs to wake up. Mariah is also in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee and the two women have agreed to meet Solange and Hilary at the venue. 

Ciara is currently also in the kitchen with the two older woman drinking coffee and still hoping that her mother will change her mind at the last minute, but so far it does not seem that it is going to happen. The young Hiwatari had to return to school earlier this week on Monday morning and she was not happy about it at all because Ashley also returned to school on that same day. The two arch enemies avoided each other completely; Ashley did not even tease Ciara about the coming court appearance that should have been on Thursday, but late Wednesday night Cindy received a call from their attorney informing her that the case against Ciara has been withdrawn. 

It seems that the Davis family was unable to collect enough evidence against Ciara because all the students and the teachers that were questioned or interviewed had told them that Ashley got what she deserved, and that no one likes Ashley; she is a school bully and no one will testify against Ciara in the assault case, so the Davis family had no choice but to withdraw the case because they realised that they will not win. Ashley was still hanging with her two lap dogs but at least she has refrained from harassing the others. At least it looks like the beating that Ciara gave her had worked. Ciara joked about the whole court case and says that it is her present from Ashley for her 18th birthday and she really likes the present. She has not said it to the blonde’s face because she would much rather avoid another war with the arrogant blonde. Peace has finally been restored between the two, or at least, a silent truce has been made between the two young women and it is also much to the relief of her friends and boyfriend.

Jonathan, the poor young man; one can only shake their head if one looks at him. Ciara is still in the mood to have sex all the time and all he can do is to comply with it. He is still trying his best to forget about what had happened in the park that other Sunday afternoon, and luckily for him she has not had an episode like that again, however Ciara still drives with the axe in her truck, and he has decided to make peace with it. Cindy still has no idea about the axe and only he and Ciara knows what had happened in the park.

“For the last time, mom, I am begging you with tears in my eyes, please, please let me come with you guys.” 

“I don’t see any tears, my baby.” 

Ciara just pouted as her mother smirked at her.

“The answer will still stay ‘no’, so make peace with it, my baby. I want you in school and I will call your principal and find out whether you showed up for school or not.” 

“This is unfair,” is all Ciara muttered before she took her coffee mug and went to the living room to watch TV.

“Do we have everything?” 

“I think so; if not, then I will just come back if I forgot anything. Shall we?” 

“Let’s go; bye, Ciara, enjoy your day.”

“You too, Aunt Mariah.” 

“Bye, my baby.” 

Ciara just said ‘Hn’, and Cindy just smiled at her, seeing a young Kai in her daughter. Cindy is glad that she is leaving so early in the morning because that way they have more time to finish everything, although she is feeling a little nauseous, and she has been feeling like this since Thursday morning, but she just blames it on the nerves of making sure everything will be perfect for her daughter’s party, and she is certain that the nausea will be gone after the party is over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ciara is anxiously sitting and waiting for the bell to ring to end off their last class for the day. She cannot wait to get out of here and just rush to the venue to go and see how her mother is proceeding with everything. She was so focused on the party the whole day that she did not even pester Jonathan once for a quickie and he is really relieved about it.   
Finally the bell rang. Ciara just grabbed her stuff and was the first one out of the class; luckily for her she did not share her last class with any of her friends or boyfriend, and she already informed them all earlier at lunch that she will not see them after school. The young Hiwatari reached her truck in record time and sped out of the school yard like a maniac. 

CJ and Jonathan came walking out of the building just as Ciara rushed through the gates and the two burst out laughing at how comical it actually looked like. Neither of them will see Ciara for the rest of the day and they will only get to see her again at her party which will be the following night. CJ is allowed to bring a date but he told Ciara that there is no way because he wants to hook up with all the single ladies that will be present at the party. Jessica and her boyfriend, Carlos, bought a present together and it is just a scrap book with its own camera so that Ciara can capture her last couple of weeks of high school before it ends, and then they all have to go their separate ways to the different study institutions that they have been accepted at. Jessica will luckily get to see Ciara before the party starts because she has to get ready along with Ciara and Cindy, they are all getting their hair and make-up done by the same make-up business. She also has already seen Ciara’s dress and cannot wait to see Jonathan’s face when he sees his girlfriend in her dress; even Cindy’s dress is breathtaking and the two women are going to steal the spotlight completely at the party. It is really going to be the party of the decade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past six Saturday evening. All of the guests of Ciara’s party have already arrived at the venue, and they were all mesmerised when they entered the venue. The atmosphere was exactly like that of a Russian winter ball, along with the Russian winter. Hundreds of small lights hung from the ceiling, some white and some light blue, giving off a mystical aura into the whole venue; there were also three huge chandeliers dangling from the ceiling shaped like snow crystals. Various shades of blue curtains covered the walls with blue lights shining on it, reflecting throughout the entire room; snow covered trees were lined up along the walls, looking like real trees that has been imported from the Russian frozen lands. 

The floor was also white, giving the effect of it being completely covered in snow, but despite it giving the effect and aura of a cold landscape, it felt anything but that; instead the whole room gave off a warm feeling, and it also felt like the perfect weather, not too cold and not too hot. Soft classical music was already playing in the back ground and there were already some of the guests who were slow dancing to the soft music. The food and drink area looked like an ice castle, complete with towers and a river surrounding the castle. The river was made up of punch which the guests can drink from; the bar was situated next to the food castle for those who are not in the mood for the punch.

The enormous room was packed with people, adding to the already warm feeling; there was also a corner where all of Ciara’s presents can be placed for those who have brought a present.

The mentioned teenager was upstairs along with her mother and her best friend, busy finishing up the last touches to her hair. All that is left now is to put on Ciara’s dress. Cindy and Jessica were already dressed. Jessica was wearing a one-sleeve shamrock green coloured dress with white crystals on the cleavage area, with her hair done up, bronze coloured smoky make-up and golden high heels; Cindy was wearing a black coloured dress, completely open at the back, exposing her spinal tattoo, and a deep v-cut at the front, showcasing her perfect cleavage and the dress was held up with two very thin straps over her shoulders.

Cindy settled for a gold coloured smoky type of make-up, bringing out the natural amber colour of her eyes, complementing the copper colour of her hair; she had on two golden arm bracelets on each arm, almost reaching up to her elbows, and was wearing her engagement ring that Kai gave her all those years ago in Moscow when the two got engaged; her Chinese bob was also done up and she was wearing black thin high heels with gold stitching on it.

Both she and Jessica were completely dressed and were now only waiting for Ciara to be finished with her hair before they can help her put on her dress. She will be wearing a sapphire coloured dress with the top part being that of a corset with silver tying at the back, and the top part will also fit tightly on the upper part of her body, while the lower part will fit perfect against her thighs and the lower part of the dress will flare out. Small silver crystals will decorate the front part of the corset, and just like her mother, she too will wear bracelets on each arm, almost reaching up to her elbows, but instead of them being gold like her mother’s, they will be silver; her make-up is already done and it is also smoky, with a mixture of silver and blue, to fit her hair and her dress. Ciara’s hair is also done up, with a few curled strands of hair falling at the sides of her face, and small silver beads have been placed in her hair to give it a slight frosted look.

It did not take long for her to be completely dressed and ready for the party but before she could go down stairs, Cindy asked everyone to give her and her daughter a few minutes of privacy. Cindy just looked at her daughter, having a difficult time in keeping her tears from forming in her eyes and ruining her make-up. She embraced her daughter and the two just shared a very intimate embrace before Cindy pulled back and then retrieved something from her black evening purse. She pulled out a square dark blue velvet box and held it as she tried to compose herself before speaking to her daughter.

“Ciara, my baby, here you are, all grown up and ready to face the world as a young woman, a brave, strong and beautiful woman and all I can say is that I am so proud of you, my baby, and I know in my heart that your dad, wherever he is, is also very proud of you right now. I know we both would have wanted him to be here with us but I believe that he is here with us in spirit. I feel honoured in calling you my daughter, Ciara, and my love for you just continues to grow everyday and I did not even know it was possible. I want you to have this, my girl,” 

Cindy handed Ciara the velvet box and when the young woman opened it, she saw a silver necklace with a letter C filled with small diamonds, the light reflecting off of it.

“and I want you to cherish it. It belonged to me and I received it from your father right after we found out that we were having a baby. I have always kept it safe, knowing that I will pass it on to you one day, and hopefully when you have a daughter one day, you can pass it down to her.”

“Oh mother!”

Ciara did not know what else to do or say and just embraced her mother, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“It is perfect and the best present ever, mom, I love it, thank you.” 

Cindy could feel how her daughter’s voice was changing into that of a whisper, and when she pulled away to look at her daughter, the tears were visible in her eyes. She just cupped her daughter’s cheek as the two just looked at each other.

“Will you help me put it on, mom?”

“Sure, my baby.”

Ciara turned around as Cindy took the necklace from the box and placed it onto her daughter. After it was fastened, mother and daughter once more faced each other, happiness and sadness both reflecting in their eyes; the happiness coming from this special and intimate moment between them and also for the fact that they were always there for each other; the sadness coming from the fact that Kai is not here with them to share in this special moment. He really would have been so proud to see his daughter, he may even have been a little emotional upon the fact that his little girl isn’t little anymore and that she is coming into the adult world, and that she soon will have to spread her wings and go on her own, something no parent ever wants but has to face some or other time; it is inevitable.

After one last embrace, the two women finally made it down stairs where they were greeted with so many happy and smiling faces, and not long after their arrival, the party finally started. The elders were all gathered in a group, just watching all the young ones dance and have a good time. The atmosphere was warm and positive, the love being felt all over the room. It was an intoxicating feeling, one so powerful and strong that it will be able to turn even the most moody and negative person into a smiling and carefree person. It did not take long for the elders to go and join the youngsters in dancing, shocking the teens in how good they can really dance. 

At one stage Solange and Cindy took to the bar counter and danced a well choreographed dance sequence, clearly one they had danced a lot in their younger years, and everyone clapped and cheered them on, and mostly the men enjoyed the show as both older women are breath-taking. After the sequenced dance, Ciara just had to rush to her mother and aunt, asking them how they were able to dance so good, and the two older women just laughed and told her that they too were once teenagers and that they were not afraid of dancing and having fun.

The night and party progressed on well into the early morning hours of Sunday morning and it only started to die down at around three AM. The guests started to leave one by one until it was only the family members and close friends left behind of both Cindy and Ciara, although Jessica and Carlos also left some time ago; Jessica told Ciara that Carlos was in the mood and he had booked them a hotel room for the weekend and Ciara jokingly chased her best friend away, telling her that she can’t keep her man starving. 

Right now, Jonathan and Ciara were dancing slowly with each other, Ciara resting her head on his shoulder while he held his arms around her waist; CJ too was also dancing with a girl he had met earlier and so far it looks like the two are getting along very well; Solange and her husband, along with Ray and Mariah were also slow dancing along with the soft music, each couple lost in their own little private world. 

Cindy and Hilary were sitting at a table, watching the scene in front of them. Tyson left earlier but did not really give an explanation as to why he was leaving, all he said to Hilary was that she should call him when he should come and pick her up, but she knows very well where he is at this very moment. 

“Why don’t you spend the night at our place, Hilary? That way you don’t have to face Tyson; you can even spend the whole Sunday with us, we can even go and fetch your kids and make an outing of it.” 

Hilary just gave her friend a sad smile, shaking her head from side to side, “Believe me that I would love it, Cindy, but to tell you the truth, I actually just want to be alone, that is why I have already decided that I am just going to disappear for the day; I am going to leave the kids with Tyson so that he cannot go and see that slut. I will return on Monday morning; I just have to get away to get my head clear and decide what I am going to do.”

“Maybe it will be for the best, but you do know that my door is always open, for both you and your kids.”

“Thanks, Cindy, I appreciate it, but anyway, enough about my problems, how is your nausea doing?” 

Cindy has been feeling nauseous again on Saturday morning, and she also threw up, but by the afternoon, it was much better. 

“It is already gone; I am sure it is just some stomach virus or something, and hopefully is will pass.”

“But if not, I think it will be best to get it checked out, hey, maybe you are pregnant.”

Both women suddenly burst out laughing, Cindy clutching her stomach as how absurd it will be should she be pregnant.

“If that is the case then I will be the first woman ever to get pregnant by wind pollination, or whatever method other than intercourse.”

The two once again laughed, knowing that there is now way Cindy is pregnant as the last time she slept with a man was when Kai was still alive and that was many years ago, so pregnancy is completely out of the question.

By the time the sun was revealing its first sunrays for the new day, everyone left the venue, all heading for their own destinations, and all planning to sleep the whole Sunday away, well except for Hilary who is going on her own mini road trip for the day. The party was a huge success and it will definitely be a party that will be remembered for many years to come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By Wednesday the hype of Ciara’s party has finally died down, although there are still some people talking about it. Cindy and Ciara are actually very relieved that the party is over and done with because the party planning was kind of stressful for both of them. Ciara’s bank account just got much bigger than it already was, but Ciara told her mother that she is going to invest the money because she really does not see the need to keep all of that money in her account. She and her mother will soon be looking into various investments in which she can invest, as long as it is for something good, like helping animals or the disadvantaged people. 

Cindy has already looked at a few businesses and will soon start scheduling appointments with them to see and decide which one she and Ciara likes the most, maybe it will be more than one business that they will be investing in.

Cindy is currently resting her head on her arms in her office. She just threw up for the second time this morning. She really had hoped that it will pass after the party, but it does not seem like it is stress or a stomach bug, so it has to be something else. She is really not feeling good and she has to go and prepare for surgery in 20 minutes’ time where she has to try and remove two cancer tumours from a five year old bull dog. Cindy continued lying like this on her arms when her cell phone rang. At first she groaned but immediately smiled when she saw that it was Tala.

“Morning, stranger.” 

“Morning to you also, and how are you feeling this morning? Still puking your guts out?”

Cindy just chuckled at Tala’s bluntness. She told him Monday night when they talked over the phone about her being sick in the mornings. “I feel so touched by your caring warmness, Ivanov.”

She heard the black haired Russian laugh, Tala knowing that Cindy would have had something to say about his lack of compassion. 

“Glad you noticed; so, how is it?” 

Cindy turned serious and told him that she has already been sick twice this morning and that it does not seem to improve, it is only getting worse.

“Just go and see a doctor already, Cindy; there is no point in delaying it and playing with your health, please don’t be so stubborn.”

“I promise if it is not better by next week, I will make an appointment.”

“Next week?!” 

Cindy flinched slightly as Tala screamed into her ear. 

“This week, Cindy, no later than Friday, got it?”

Cindy just rolled her eyes but did not say anything.

“I said got it?!”

“Yes, Tala, I got it.” 

Cindy knows very well that she will not listen to him but he does not need to know that right now.

“Good; anyway, that is not really why I called. I have a very huge favour to ask of you, Cindy, and you are welcome to oppose or decline it anytime.” 

“I’m listening.”

She heard Tala take a deep breath before he started talking again. “I want you to organise a dinner with the others this Friday evening; I really want to see them, Cindy, especially Solange, even if it is just to apologise and to say good-bye.”

That was the very last thing Cindy had expected of Tala but she understood why. 

“Are you sure, Tala? I have no problem in organising it but only if you are absolutely sure about this. You do know that it will not be a warm and loving welcome.” 

“I know, but I am willing to do it; it is not something that I have decided on at the spur of the moment, Cindy, I have really been thinking long and hard about this, and I feel it in my heart that it is something I want to do now, that now is the right time to face them all.”

“Then I will help and support you in any way that I can.” 

“Thanks, Cindy, I owe you big.” 

Cindy just smiled. “I will take your word for it; just sit back and relax and I will see to it that everyone will be there on Friday evening. I will call you the morning to tell you the exact time and all the other details.” 

“Thanks again, Cindy; I know I am also placing you in a very difficult position but I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, you are all my friends and I will not choose sides, but anyway, it is my pleasure to help you. Talk to you soon okay? I have to go and get ready for surgery.” 

“Cool, send me a video.” 

“I can do better, I can send you the real thing; it will be two cancer tumours, nice and big, full of yellow smelly puss.”

“Cindy, you sick, sick woman! Are you trying to make me gag my intestines out?!”

Cindy just laughed at Tala and he soon joined her in the laughter and after calming down, the two friends said farewell and then Cindy was off to go and get ready for her surgery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Are you still sure about this, mom? Aunt Solange is going to freak out and there is no doubt that she will recognise uncle Tala; the two practically knows each other completely from inside and out.” 

Cindy just sighed as she and her daughter were already very busy preparing everything for the evening. In a couple of hours the dinner will start; Tala is already on his way to New York City and both Ciara and Cindy are anxious about the coming dinner. 

“I won’t lie that I am nervous, my baby, but this is what Uncle Tala wants and I can understand why, and besides, if he was not ready to face the consequences, he would not have asked that I arrange this dinner.” 

“Thank God it is just the few of us that are going to be present at the dinner.” 

“It is kind of a shame that Kenny and Mary-Ann could not make it, and even Jonathan.”

“Mom, Jonathan is not family and I do not want him to witness whatever dramas might go down, and there will be dramas, of that I am sure, especially where aunt Solange is present; she is going to be pissed.”

“You can say that again; I just can’t believe that she hates him so much; when we were still living in Moscow, they were so in love with each other after they got back together the second time, even your dad and I got jealous because we got dethroned as the most loving couple.”

Ciara burst out laughing. “Are you serious, mom? How can you guys be jealous of something like that?”

Cindy just smiled at her daughter, “Hey, we were the couple that everyone admired and that everyone wished had the same love as me and your dad, so it really was not nice when Tala and Solange became the new ‘it’ couple; your dad was not really bothered about it but me on the other hand, I did not hide my jealousy but in the end I was still very happy for those two. They really deserved all that love, it is just a shame he and your dad had that horrible hobby of them. I just wish your aunt Solange can find it in her heart to forgive Tala like she forgave her brother.” 

“I think uncle Tala will really be happy if he gets his great love’s forgiveness.” 

“That’s the truth, but enough chit chat my girl, we still have so much to do and time is not waiting for us.” 

“Sure thing, mom.”

Cindy took off from work for the afternoon so that she and Ciara can cook all the different food courses and to prepare everything for the dinner. It is going to be a very intimate affair with only Solange and her husband attending along with Hilary, Tyson, Ray and Mariah. Kenny and his wife unfortunately cannot make it as it is too short notice for them to arrange their leave at work and also to organise for someone to take care of their kids. Cindy just told everyone that she has something very important to share with them, and as usual, everyone is curious about it. Ray and Mariah are also on their way from Washington and they had left their kids back home because they have to be back by Saturday night. Solange and Hilary already have decided that they will drop all of their kids off at Solange’s mother in law, who is more than happy to babysit for the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Kon/Hiwatari residence is filled with laughter as the family members and close friends are all enjoying a drink before sitting down for dinner. Everyone has arrived, even Tala, but the others do not know it yet. Ciara has managed to sneak him in while her mother kept everyone busy and right now the once red head is currently in Ciara’s room, looking through old pictures, and also new ones from Ciara and her current life. He could hear the laughter from down stairs and it hurt him a bit knowing that he will not be able to join in the joy because of what he had done in Moscow; but does he regret it? Not really, or at least he doesn’t see himself getting sleepless nights about it. It is in the past and he cannot change it; all he can do now is to restrain himself from killing anyone else and luckily for him that will not be difficult. He really did change his ways, if only the others would realise it, especially Solange.

Tala continued looking around Ciara’s room and noticed that she has the similar taste as that of Kai. Her room is plain but organised, still warm and welcoming, not what one would really expect from a teenage girl. Usually in the rooms of teenage girls the walls are covered with posters of boy band members and all sorts of girly and frilly stuff, but not with Ciara. There are a few photos of her and her friends against her closet door but the one thing that has really caught Tala’s attention from the beginning was the beautiful painting of a beautiful red phoenix with its wings open, displaying the majestic beauty of the fire controlling mystical beast. 

It made Tala think of Dranzer back at the base. He just smiled, realising that he really misses her right now and that he is going to spend even more time with her when he gets back, not like he already spends most of his time with her already. What the others do not know is that sometimes he releases his Wolborg just so that Dranzer can have other company for a change. It pains him so much knowing that such a beautiful and majestic beast has to be kept in a cage, when she could be free, and although it is Dranzer’s own choice, it still hurts Tala that she has to go through something like this just to keep so many people safe.

Tala was brought out of his thoughts of the phoenix when he heard a knock on the door and then Ciara entered. 

“The big moment is here; are you ready, uncle Tala?”

“Let’s get this over with.”

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone finally took their seats around the table and the food was already waiting for them all. Cindy was standing at the head of the table with a rather concerned look on her face, but luckily everyone else was so absorbed with their own thing that they had failed to notice it. Ciara just went upstairs a while ago, and soon this dining room might turn into a mini war zone if they realise that it is Tala. Cindy took her glass and clinked on it to get everyone’s attention. 

“Guys, I just want to thank you all for coming tonight, and especially on such short notice. I know we are all so busy, and that is why it means so much to me that you could all make it. However, this is not just an intimate dinner for us to get together; I have another reason for it. There is someone I would like you all to meet,” and as if on cue, Ciara and the black haired man came walking into the room. Ciara took her seat whereas Tala went to stand next to Cindy, looking at everyone, but he could not stop himself from looking at Solange, feeling the blood drain from his head when he looked at her.

Everyone went quiet, not really knowing what to say or think about this stranger, everyone except for Solange. She immediately recognised the black haired man and she was not happy at all. She just got up with a great force causing her chair to skid backwards, all attention on her. She threw her napkin onto the table, also very forcefully, and then just glared at both Cindy and Tala. 

“I can’t believe you, Cindy; how can you bring a murdering bastard into your house, how can you even allow him near your daughter? And you,” she narrowed her eyes when she turned to him, “Why the hell aren’t you dead? I am so disappointed that you are still alive and well.” Solange turned to the others, looking furious. “Enjoy your dinner with that murdering asshole; I am out of here,” and just like that, she left. 

Solange did not even ask her husband whether he wanted to come with her. Everyone else was so confused at how Solange has acted towards the unknown man that was, until he cleared his throat and then spoke. Ray, Tyson and Hilary gasped when they finally realised just exactly who the stranger is. 

“Tala!?” 

“Hi guys, look, I would love to chat but I have to go quickly,” and then Tala rushed after Solange, leaving Cindy to be the one to explain everything to everyone.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Solange reached the car and just when she was about to open the door, Tala took hold of her arm and she immediately retaliated with a fist but luckily for him, she missed. 

“Get away from me, you bloody bastard! I have nothing to say to you and I also do not want to hear anything from you!” 

Tala took hold of her once again but this time with both of his hands, holding her arms next to her body so that she cannot lash out at him again.

“Listen! I am sorry okay? I never intended for you or anyone else to get hurt.” 

“Bullshit, now release me, Ivanov!” 

“Not until you hear me out, Solange, please.” 

“I said I do not want to hear anything you have to say, now get your filthy murdering hands off of me before I really start to make a scene to alert the neighbours and they then call the cops.” 

Tala sighed but did as she had asked. “I know words will never be able to take away or make right for what I did in the past, but just know that I am truly sorry.” 

“Sorry?! You are sorry?! Do you even know what you are apologising for?! Is it about how you slaughtered people, innocent people with my brother, or is it for the lying and betraying? Maybe it is for all the pain that you have caused everyone that loved and adored you? For what exactly are you apologising for, Tala?!” 

Tala just looked towards the ground, unable to look his only love in the eye, but she was not having any of it.

“Answer me, Tala Ivanov, which one is it?!” 

“For all of them okay! And for so much more! I am apologising for every bad thing I have ever done in my life, but the most important thing that I am apologising for is for leaving you and hurting you so much afterwards with all of my dark secrets that I had kept from you. I hate myself everyday for hurting you the way I did, it makes me sick knowing that the only woman I have ever loved had to find out about all of the bad things I had done, and if I could have prevented it I would have but it was needed to make the identities of the X-twins public and known, I owed it to all the loved ones of our victims.” 

“You make me sick, I feel so nauseous just looking at you. Killing people like it is some kind of a sick game and then afterwards you touched me with those hands that spilled blood, how could you even do it? What was wrong with you?” 

“Nothing, I was just an asshole I guess.”

“No, Tala, you were not an asshole, you were a killer; a cold blooded heartless and soulless killer without any feelings, remorse or compassion for another human being. You belong in the same class as rapists and child molesters; you all have the same mentality.”

Cindy slowly made her way towards the two adults as they stood by Solange’s car. Solange noticed her friend and then also started lashing out at Cindy.

“I can’t believe you, Cindy, how could you betray me like this?! I am very disappointed......” 

“Shut up! That’s enough, Solange!” 

Never in her life has Solange ever heard Cindy raise her voice towards her like that and it kind of unsettled her more than she would have liked.

“This spoilt brat attitude of yours stops right now, got it?!” 

Even Tala felt uneasy for Solange’s part at how Cindy was talking to her but he knows that it is needed.

“You two will talk this out like two adults. I have my reasons for having Tala in my life and I do not regret finding him after all of these years, I am very happy to have him in my life. I know what he did in the past is horrible but it is more than a decade ago, and I forgave Kai for what he did, so why not Tala. He has already paid for his sins so back off. You all have your perfect lives with your loved ones to whom you wake up to every morning and which you can kiss goodnight every night, but me? I lost my love and I am alone every day. You have no idea, Solange, about the struggles I have to go through every day. Every morning when I wake up my first thought is that yet again I have to go through another day where my heart feels like it wants to give in and I just want to die from this emotional pain; yet again my daughter has to go through another day without her father when all she wants is just to have a dad that she can greet in the morning or whenever she gets home from school. Your life is perfect, mine is not but I have to keep strong for my daughter, so yeah, when I found Tala again, it somehow felt like I had a piece of Kai back with me and somehow the pain subsided a little, but it will never be the same again. I want, no, I need Tala in my life, and so does Ciara, and if you cannot accept that, then fine. Get in your car and leave, but be rest assured, Solange, if you leave, you leave for good; not just from my home, but from my life as well. Tala asked me to make this dinner possible so that he can see all of you, despite knowing what will happen, but still we continued with it. So get over yourself; if you could forgive your brother, then you can also forgive Tala. Think about it.”

Without saying anything else, Cindy turned around and went back into the house.

There was a very awkward silence between Solange and Tala, neither knowing what to say about Cindy’s rant, although it was all true, and Solange knew it. She was finally the first one to break the silence. 

“I will forgive you on one condition, Tala.”

“Anything.”

“You promise, no, you swear that you will never ever kill anyone else for as long as you live.”

“I promise, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

“You do realise that this will not happen overnight right?”

“I know, Solange, but at least we have enough time to work through everything. I just want us to be friends again, not lovers. I would love to get to know your husband and your children.” 

“All in due time, Tala, all in due time; let’s just go back inside and see how the night progresses.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“Good because I do not want to witness Cindy when we let all her food go to waste that she has prepared for us. I had no idea she could go off like that.”

“She slapped me twice when she found me some time ago, and it still stings to this day.” The two just laughed and went laughing back into the house.

After Solange and Tala joined the rest of the gang, the night proceeded smoothly, except maybe for Tyson that was not really happy about Tala. He did not really talk to him but at least he did not make it uncomfortable for the rest of his friends. Solange’s husband, Clark, and Tala seemed to have hit it off very well and by the end of the night, the two men even exchanged numbers so that they can keep in contact with each other. Ray was completely neutral about the whole affair and treated Tala just like he did in the past, with lots of respect. The two even joked about how Tala is the main reason that Ray lost his virginity. 

The friends talked a lot about their days back in Moscow and then they wanted to know what Tala does right now and so he filled them in all about what he does at the base. Ray and Tyson were shocked when they learned that Dranzer is alive but were also saddened when Tala informed them that the mystical phoenix wants to stay in a cage to prevent Black Dranzer from coming back and then escaping, causing havoc all over the world. Overall, the dinner was a huge success, despite the few bumps in the beginning of the dinner. After dinner, everyone got themselves a drink and moved their mini-party outside where they continued until sunrise, watching a new day break with new beginnings. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weekend passed by very quickly and before anyone realised it, it was already Monday morning again. The sun was already high up in the sky, giving off its warmth for everyone to absorb and to brighten their day. Cindy however was not interested in absorbing anything from anyone. She was sitting on her toilet, head resting on her knees. Once again she threw up this morning, just like she did this weekend and all the previous days, since before Ciara’s party. ‘I should probably go and see a doctor; this isn’t funny anymore. Okay, I will give it this week only and if by next Monday morning it has not passedyet, then I will go see a doctor and then find out what the hell is wrong with me.’ After nodding to herself, she got up and proceeded to take a shower and then started to get ready for the day that is ahead. Ciara has already left, saying that she picking up Jonathan as his car is in for a service and he will only have it back by Wednesday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weekend came quicker than anyone can say ‘weekend is here!’. It is Saturday night to be exact and Jonathan and Ciara are eating dinner at a restaurant to celebrate their one year anniversary, and for a change is Jonathan the horny one, and not Ciara. He has already booked a hotel room for the night for the two of them and he has a few things planned for Ciara that will blow her mind away, so right now, he is kind of anxious for his girlfriend to finish her dinner, who seems to be in no hurry. The one year anniversary is important for both of them; for Jonathan it is important because it is the first time that he has been this serious about any girl and willing to stick this time period with someone; for Ciara it is important because Jonathan is her first boyfriend and she is happy that they both have managed to stick together for a year already, and wishes that they can continue for many years to come.

Their week has progressed smoothly so far without any problems, although there were two altercations between Ashley and Ciara but at least nothing too big or out of control, just a few vicious insults and threats. Other than that, nothing big happened during the week. Cindy is still throwing up but she tries her best to hide it from everyone because she is just too stubborn to listen to anyone because she knows they will force her to go to a doctor, despite making a deal with herself that she will go on Monday morning. Tala called Cindy Wednesday night and he told her that he and Solange, along with her husband, Clark, are getting along just great and that he once again wants to thank her for everything. Tala wasn’t able to leave the base this weekend because there is an inspection going on and all personnel has to be there.

Jonathan was almost starting to become impatient when Ciara suddenly announced that she is full and that she really cannot eat anything else. 

“Great, because I have booked us a room for the whole night and we can leave whenever you are ready my love.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Then we could have left long ago, or better yet, we could have skipped the whole dinner and went straight to the dessert, if you know what I mean.” 

Ciara winked at her boyfriend who grinned broadly. He called the waiter for the bill and after paying it, he took Ciara’s hand and the two rushed to the car so that they can get to the hotel room because Jonathan was more than ready to rip off all of Ciara’s clothes.

The two love birds reached the hotel in record time, and the moment they stepped into the elevator, they started to kiss wildly and hotly until they heard the ding of the door. The elevator stopped on the 9th floor and the two walked towards the room while still kissing. They passed a few people but did not take notice of the looks they were receiving; all they could care about was to ravage each other’s bodies the whole night through. They were almost at their room when they bumped into another couple, causing all four of them to fall down, interrupting the kissing of both couples.

At first Ciara had no idea who they had bumped into until she looked up and locked eyes with the male.

“Uncle Tyson?” 

All four regained their composure and Tyson just looked at Ciara without any expression as he had an unfamiliar woman by his side.

“What are you doing here, Ciara? Does your mother know that you and this boyfriend of yours are sleeping together?”

Tyson looked at Jonathan with an almost disgusted look on his face; the young man just glared at Tyson, not liking the tone of Tyson. Ciara was clearly already pissed. 

“I should ask you what you are doing here, and with this woman? Does your wife, aunt Hilary, the mother of your children, even know that you are here, UNCLE TYSON?”

She too said his name out in disgust.

Ciara was never a huge fan of Tyson, although she did not disrespect him, but if she could avoid speaking to him, then she would and it is also vice versa in Tyson’s case.

“Come on, Clarissa, let’s leave these kids.” 

Tyson flat out ignored Ciara’s question and instead took the woman’s hand and started to walk away from the two teenagers, however, he did not get far because Ciara took hold of him by his upper am which immediately halted him and his companion in their steps. Without looking at her, he ordered her to release him.

“No, not until you tell me why you are cheating on your wife; what has Hilary done to deserve this? She has done nothing but stand and support you no matter what, and this is how you repay her, by sleeping with the first slut that crosses your path?!”

“Hey! I am....”

“Shut up, slut! Go back to the streets where you came from!”

“Why I ought to....” 

Clarissa wanted to slap Ciara but Tyson stopped her.

“You will show your elders respect, Ciara, do you understand me.” 

“You are not my father; you will not tell me what to do.” 

Tyson sighed and then handed Clarissa their room key and told her to go and wait for him in their room. Ciara could not understand how he can be so calm about it all, despite just being caught cheating.

“You are a bastard.” 

“Language, Ciara; you know what, you are exactly just like your father, an arrogant, disrespectful, rude and uncivilised little brat and you ought.....” 

“Ciara!”

The young teen lunged herself at Tyson but before she could land any blows onto his body, Jonathan grabbed hold of her and right now he is trying his best to restrain his girlfriend. Tyson just took two steps away from the teenager, smirking at her and taunting her with his smirk.

“And did I mention you are also just as crazy as him and I don’t mean that in a funny or in a good way; you both are unstable, well, he was unstable.”

“That’s enough, Tyson; go back to that slut of yours.”

“Watch your mouth, boy.” 

“Or what? I am not scared of you.”

“I am a master in various martial arts.”

“So? I can still kick your ass.” 

Tyson just snorted at Jonathan before returning his attention back to Ciara, who has suddenly calmed down and her head was hanging low, her hair hanging over her eyes, hiding her eyes from view. 

“I am glad your father is dead, that way there is one less lunatic on this planet, just a shame we are still stuck with you. Well anyway, I have got plans so please do excuse me.” 

Tyson turned around and walked a few steps when he suddenly heard a very sadistic chuckle come from Ciara, and it stopped him in his tracks. Jonathan immediately released his girlfriend and also took a step away from her. Her head was still hanging low, hiding her eyes but it was clear to both men something was not right. Ciara continued chuckling until she started to speak in a very dark voice, sending fear into both men.

“I am my father’s child, Tyson; his blood runs through my veins and I am proud of it; you on the other hand,” just then Ciara looked up and locked eyes with Tyson, causing the older man to gasp as he looked into her eyes. The red glint was very strong in her eyes, almost overshadowing the blood colour of her irises. “You, on the other hand, should fear the fact that I am the daughter of Kai Hiwatari because I have already started to follow in my father’s footsteps, so beware, TYSON; don’t make an enemy out of me or I might just have to remind you what exactly my dad did in Moscow and why so many fear and hate him”

Jonathan did not even need to look into Ciara’s eyes because he was positive her eyes were just like the other times. Tyson was too petrified to say anything to Ciara, fear stricken because once again he has to look into the eyes of evil, after he was certain that he will never have to behold those eyes ever again, but he was so very wrong. Ciara continued smirking at Tyson, very pleased with herself by seeing the clear anguish on his face.

“What’s the matter, Tyson? What happened to that cocky asshole that insulted me just a few minutes ago?” 

Jonathan took a deep breath, knowing that what he is about to do now, he is doing with a huge risk but he has to do it. He gently placed his hand onto her one shoulder, and she did not even flinch at the sudden contact.

“Come on, my love, leave him; he is not worth it. Let’s just go to our room so that we can enjoy the rest of the night, please.” 

Jonathan tried his best to talk in the calmest of voices so that Ciara can calm down, and he was quite surprised when she nodded her head.

“Be glad that I have a loving boyfriend who is trying to calm me down because rest assured, if it were not for him, your night would have become very unpleasant, Tyson. So go on, go do that slut, but here is a friendly warning; either you tell your wife of your infidelity or I will show you just exactly what I am capable of doing, and that is a promise. Enjoy your night.” 

Ciara turned away from Tyson and that is when Jonathan saw that he was right about her eye colour having changed to that of blood, just like all the other times. Jonathan watched as Tyson staggered into his room, not feeling sorry for the older man. Tyson deserved what had just happened to him. He was also never a fan of Tyson because Tyson judged him from the way he looks and dresses, and Jonathan does not like people like that, in his eyes people like that are pretentious, fake and superficial and he will not waste his time with that type of people. Jonathan opened the door and entered right after Ciara did. 

He hardly closed the door before she pushed him up against the door, already busy trying to loosen his pants. Jonathan was more than happy and eager to comply and he also started removing her clothes, her eye colour still that of blood, but it did not seem like it bothered the young man. Tonight is their special night and no one or nothing is going to ruin it or prevent it from being absolute perfect, and also pleasurable.

Tyson unfortunately was too terrified to do anything with Clarissa and she just could not understand how a couple of teenagers could scare her lover so bad that he did not even want to touch her, so the two spend the entire night in silence and just laying on the bed, far away from each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday morning was in full swing but today will not be a sunny day; the weather forecast has said that it will be raining for the next three days and the first rains has already started to fall in the early hours of Sunday morning, but by now, one can see it is already daytime, despite the thick dark cloud banks. Many call this weather BMW, in other words, Baby Making Weather, the type of weather that 99% of the people enjoy for so many wonderful reasons. Lovers can spend the whole day in bed, just cuddling up and making love to their partners; the older generations call it pancake day and uses this type of weather to cook enough pancakes that can feed an army. Most single ladies will spend the day in bed with a few romantic-comedies or a good romance novel, not bothering to get dressed and make themselves pretty, or to make food. Parents with kids might have an indoor family day where they can play various board games or watch a movie suitable for the entire family; no matter who the people are or what they are going to do today, it is going to be a peaceful and clam day, the rain washing everything clean.

The atmosphere in the Davis household was also calm and peaceful, until a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire house, and then it was followed by constant hysterical yells and shouts, the neighbours unsure of what could have happened inside the household.

Mrs Davis was on her way to her daughter’s room to call her for breakfast, seeing as it is already almost past nine and it is very unusual for Ashley to still be sleeping at this time, but when her mother opened the door, she was greeted with the most gruesome scene she has ever laid her eyes up on, and also any parent’s worst nightmare, for her daughter was hanging from her ceiling, and she was not hanging from her neck. No, Ashley was completely naked, her body dangling in the air and her arms tied to her ceiling fan, but the most horrible sight is that of her head. She has been decapitated and her severed head has been tied to her right ankle, also just dangling about in the air. The whole room was covered in blood, along with Ashley’s body. 

Blood was still dripping from her open neck and a large pool of blood has collected underneath the dangling body. The look on Ashley’s face almost looks neutral, almost as if she was not at all fazed about what has been done to her. Against the wall above her head was a message written in blood, most probably Ashley’s blood, which said ‘die bitch just like them’. Mrs Davis collapsed after running around the house all hysterical; Mr Davis ordered one of the maids to go look why his wife screamed like that, and she too also screamed when she walked into the room. The butler called the police and right now they are waiting for the authorities to show up. Hopefully the paramedics will have something to calm down those that are hysterical at this moment, people like Mrs Davis.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara was just lying on her back, playing with Jonathan’s hair as he continued placing soft kisses all over her stomach. The two were busy coming down from their high that they just reached a few minutes ago. When the two woke up to the smell and sound of rain earlier the morning, they both were in the mood and wasted no time in getting busy.  
Their night has progressed very well, despite the earlier altercation with Tyson; Jonathan will not admit it out loud but this time, seeing the colour of Ciara’s eyes along with the red glint in them, has aroused him in such a way that he has never experienced before and it did wonders for him in the sex department. Ciara was no different for she too was way more sexual than usual, and she is already very sexual. Neither of them cared about the noise coming from their room, but luckily for them no one complained about all the noises coming from their room because they were not quiet at all. 

Ciara continued playing with Jonathan’s hair, just enjoying the soft feeling of his soft hair between her fingers. Her eye colour is normal once again. Just then Ciara’s stomach groaned, resulting in both of them laughing at Ciara’s hungry stomach.

“I take it we should probably order room service, my love.” 

Ciara just nodded and then relaxed while Jonathan got up and made a call for room service.

“So, while we wait for our food, I am going to continue with my kissing.” 

“Silly.” 

Jonathan again lay down on his stomach, starting to kiss Ciara’s stomach and she just enjoyed feeling his lips on her skin. Her eyes were closed as she also started to play with Jonathan’s hair once again, but she opened her eyes when Jonathan cleared his voice. She looked down at him with a smile, just to show him that he has her full attention now and that he can ask whatever he wants to.

“I have been wondering something my love; it is about your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Ciara looked very confused about that.

“Yeah; I don’t know whether you are aware of the physical changes you go through whenever you get pissed, my love.”

“What do you mean physical changes?” 

Jonathan decided to sit up straight and Ciara followed suit.

“Well, it is just that I have noticed for a while now that whenever you are really angry or very pissed off your eyes change completely, Ci. They change into the colour of blood and there is this distinct red glint in your eyes; even your hair has changed a few times. Your light blue streaks turn into grey and your dark blue becomes black.” 

Ciara had no idea how to respond to that; she had no idea that she changed. She was really becoming more and more like her father. Her mother told her about the eye colour of her father right after he came out of his coma, and how his hair colour also changed into that of what Jonathan had just mentioned.

“Are you sure about it, the changes?”

Jonathan nodded before speaking again. “Last night after Tyson insulted you and your father, your eye colour changed into that of blood but luckily this time your hair stayed the same. There were also other times, you know when you killed those men in the park, when you and Ashley fought in the cafeteria, you know, those times where you just lost it.” 

Ciara was completely stunned, and Jonathan started to feel bad for upsetting his girlfriend so he took her into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry, Ci, I did not mean to upset you.”

“No man, it’s not that. I, man, I just did not have any idea about it. I am so sorry, my love, if I have freaked you out.”

Jonathan just chuckled, confusing Ciara even more. “Relax, Ci, I don’t care. I will admit that it did freak me out in the beginning but now I kind of find it very sexy and kinky; it does stuff to me.”

Ciara pulled out of the embrace and just smirked at Jonathan. “You really are something else, my love,” is all she could say before she started to kiss him passionately which he gladly deepened. Unfortunately the two had to part ways when the food came but as soon as they had finished with their breakfast, they picked up right where they had left off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Monday morning everyone woke up to dark clouds and more rain, and many were not happy about the fact that they have to get out of their comfortable bed and go to work, or school like in Ciara’s case. She should have been at school already but right now she is sitting with her mother who once again threw up.

“Mom, please, it has been going on for far too long now; will you please, please just stop being so stubborn and just go and see a doctor already?” 

Cindy just sighed and nodded her hand and took the phone that her daughter was holding for her. Ciara listened as her mother made the appointment and was very relieved that her mother had finally made the appointment. 

Cindy had everyone fooled and made everyone believe that her nausea was over but luckily Ciara walked in on her mother this morning with her head over the toilet. Cindy was not happy that her daughter walked in on her but her daughter just shrugged off her mother’s moodiness. 

“Shouldn’t you get to school already, Ciara? I made the appointment and you can check up on me later so you can go now.” 

“Sometimes I wonder who is the adult, and who is the teenager.” 

“You are not too old for a spanking, Ciara, just remember that; I can always ground you. You may be 18 but it means nothing to me. You are still living under my roof so, my roof, my rules.”

“How original, mother; fine, I am on my way. I know when I am not welcome by my own mother. Please text me after you have been to the doctor’s, please, mom, I am your daughter and I worry about you.”

Cindy could not help but feel overwhelmed with emotions by her daughter’s compassion and then just took her daughter into a tight embrace, kissing her all over.

“Please, mom! I am way too old for these mushy kisses! I have to go now!” 

“Oh shuss, my girl; your mother loves you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, but seriously I have to go.” 

Ciara pulled out of the embrace and then ran out of the room after she placed a kiss on her mother’s head.

Cindy decided to lie down for the rest of the morning. Her appointment with the doctor is only at 10:30 so she can take off the morning. She just called Jason and told him that she will only be coming in the afternoon, and after ending the call, she called all four dogs and even the cats and they all made themselves very comfortable in bed with their human mother where they all just snuggled and continued enjoying the lovely rainy weather.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara was trying her best to drive as fast and as responsible as she can towards school. She is already twenty minutes late and although she hates school with her whole heart, she does not want to get into the bad books just before she finishes high school. The radio was on but she was not really concentrating on the news; she missed out on most of the top stories anyway. All she heard was something about Japanese engineers and scientists all disappearing without a trace and that they were the team responsible for the first ever 80ft robot. Ciara remembers that Jonathan mentioned something about how impressed he was with it and he even showed her footage on the internet, and even Ciara was impressed with it all, but now it seems that the entire team has just vanished.

Ciara raced into the school yard but was slightly confused when she saw that everyone was still outside.

‘What is going on? Hey, maybe I am early, yes!’ 

Ciara parked her truck and Jessica was the first to be by her side and her friend did not look very happy.

“Jess, what is going on?”

CJ and Jonathan also joined the two young ladies and they also had a gloomy look on their faces. 

“Okay seriously guys, who died.”

“I take it you haven’t heard.”

“Heard what?”

“Ashley has been murdered, Ci, Saturday night.”

Ciara’s first reaction was very unexpected to her friends but at least they can understand why. Ciara just snorted and then smirked.

“Serves the bitch right; I guess this time she pissed off the wrong person and she underestimated her opponent. So, how has she been murdered? Hopefully in a horrible and torturous way.” 

“Ciara!” 

“What? Do you guys honestly think that I am going to cry over that slut?” 

“No but, my love, I beg you don’t say such things out loud; people might think you did it.”

Ciara once again snorted while rolling her eyes. “Yeah right; I was with you Saturday night, doing you, not her.”

At this Jonathan just smiled a huge Colgate smile, causing the others to snigger, completely forgetting about Ashley’s murder for that short time period.

“We have no idea how she has been killed; all we know is that it happened in her room and that her mother walked in on it and the poor lady is beyond shocked.” 

“I feel sorry for her parents but not for Ashley; she got what she deserved. But anyway, why is no one in class. I had to run three red robots to get here.”

“Why are you late anyway?”

“I had to force my mother to make a doctor’s appointment because she is still throwing up but luckily she will go later, but anyway, what is the deal with this school?” 

“It is all because of this thing about Ashley. I am not really sure whether we will have any school today.” 

“Well, if we can skip school today then Ashley’s murder brought something positive to this school.”

“Ciara Hiwatari!” 

Ciara had to flinch as both her two friends along with her boyfriend exclaimed her name out in a scolding manner; she in turn just smiled at them all before the four made their way over to a place to sit and just wait to hear whether they are going to have any school today or not.

Carlos and three of their other friends also soon joined them and just like Ciara, they weren’t too sad about the girl’s death. Carlos even made a joke that now the rest of the school’s female population can finally get a chance to get some from the football team. That joke ended with a stinging slap to his back after Jessica slapped her boyfriend very hard for his heartless joke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala was tossing and turning in his bed, constantly hearing a voice call out to him, but it is not just any regular human voice. This voice had a soft and mesmerizing tone to it, like a sweet harmony and it touched him deep within his soul. If only he can run to the voice and embrace it, to remain within the sweet sound of that voice.

‘Tala, wake up, come to me.’

‘Where are you?’

‘Tala, please come to me.’

‘I want to but I don’t know where you are.’

‘Tala.....’ 

The red digits on Tala’s alarm clock show 01:42.

‘Tala!’ 

Hearing his name being shout out with such a sound of great distress shook him from his sleep and now he is sitting upright, panting and feeling numb all over his body.

‘Tala, please come to me.’ The black haired man clutched his head, still hearing that intoxicating voice.

“Stop calling me!”

‘Tala, it is me, Dranzer, please come to me.’ 

‘Dranzer? Of course! Ivanov, you idiot!’ 

Tala got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt and just left his room, making his way over to the elevator. He greeted the two men that are on duty watching over the elevator.

‘I am coming, Dranzer.’

Tala arrived at Dranzer’s level and could immediately see something is bothering the mystical bird for she was pacing up and down inside her cage. 

‘What is wrong, Dranzer?’

‘I sense something is coming but I cannot see it; it is blocking me.’

‘Is it Black Dranzer?’

‘No, I do not sense him at all. I also do not sense many of the other sacred beasts. Something bad has happened to them without us knowing or suspecting anything. Can you contact Wolborg?’

‘Wolborg? I will try.’

Tala closed his eyes and tried his best to link his mind with his wolf beast but he could not do it, it is like there was no sign of his precious wolf beast anywhere. 

‘Something is very wrong, Dranzer, I have also just felt it. I cannot reach Wolborg, like he doesn’t exist anymore.’ 

‘Something is coming, young one, and I fear it has to do with my young Kai; either him, or his child is finally embracing the dark side.’ 

‘That will be very heartbreaking and horrible if that should happen but I believe that we will be able to stop her from completing her father’s work because she will not have Black Dranzer by her side.’ 

‘I do wish that it will be that simple, young one, but only time will show us the real happenings. Go now, rest your mind and your body and I will try to obtain information regarding my fellow beasts.’ 

‘Thanks, Dranzer. I will be back very early in the morning and I do hope you can find your fellow beasts. Just one more thing, Dranzer? Won’t it be better if I release you?’

‘No! Under no circumstances shall you open this gate, it might be a trap. Do not consider that idea again, young one.’ 

Tala just bowed to Dranzer and then went back up ground, his mind racing of what could be coming. Last time it was like this, it was the arrival of the dark Kai and Black Dranzer, but now he has no idea what it could be. 

‘Like Dranzer said, only time will show us.’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy was on her way to the doctor’s office after receiving a call that her test results came back and that the doctor wants to see her. For some unknown reason she was feeling very calm about the whole situation, like it is not really anything big. She once again threw up this morning but unfortunately the doctor did not give her anything for the nausea, saying he just wants to run a few tests before he can prescribe her anything.

Cindy finally arrived at the office of the doctor but she has to wait because there are three other patients before her. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara was sitting in class and feeling beyond bored and there is still 30 minutes left of her class. At least on Monday they all got sent home but all students had to be back on Tuesday, and right now Ciara is wishing that something else can happen so that they can all be sent home once again. That thought brought a smile to her face. She glanced around in class, seeing that both Jessica and Jonathan are also looking like she is feeling at this very moment; at least she is having this class with her best friend and her boyfriend. Just then the door opened and three police officers came walking in, all looking very serious.

“Can I help you officers?”

“We are looking for Ciara Hiwatari.” 

All attention turned to her and she slowly stood up but just stood at her desk. 

“I am Ciara.” 

“Can you please come to the front.” 

Jonathan also stood up along with Jessica but the officer told them to sit back down. The moment Ciara reached the officers, they grabbed her and cuffed her hands behind her back.

“Hey!”

“You are under arrest for the murder of Ashley Davis.”

“What?!”

Jonathan jumped from his seat and grabbed the officer that was holding onto Ciara.

“Horse shit! She was with me when that tramp got killed! Let my girlfriend go!” 

Jonathan and the officer started to struggle with each other but another officer came into the struggle and teased Jonathan, causing the young man to fall to the floor.

“Jonathan!” 

“Do that again, boy, and you will join your girlfriend. Come on girl, we are taking you in.” 

Ciara just looked on in shock at Jonathan’s unconscious body but luckily Jessica ran to him to see if he is okay.

“I’ll see you soon okay.” 

Jessica just nodded her head and had to watch how Ciara was taken away. Jessica pulled out her phone to call Cindy but the older woman’s phone went straight to voice mail. 

“Bloody hell!”

Other students along with the teacher also came to check whether Jonathan is doing fine, all stunned of what had just happened before their eyes. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ms Kon, you can go in now.” 

“Thanks.” 

Cindy went in and the doctor greeted her with a smile as he led her to the chair where his patients usually sit down. 

“So what is the verdict doctor?” 

“Well, everything seems perfect; you are a healthy woman so there is no need to worry about anything.” 

“But why the throwing up every morning?” 

“Oh that, yeah that is just as what I had expected; congratulations, Ms Kon, you are pregnant.” 

“I’m what?!”

The doctor just looked at Cindy, smiling his friendly smile.

“But....but how is that even possible?” 

Cindy failed to mention to the doctor that she has not had intercourse for years so how is this even possible in the first place?

“It is possible, Ms Kon; contraceptives are only 96% effective and there are many women who have fallen pregnant while using a contraceptive.” 

Cindy looked on as the doctor talked but she could not hear a word that he was saying, all she could think about was that she is having a baby, but how the hell did it even happen in the first place? She could feel how she was starting to feel light headed and that she might faint any moment.

“Err, doctor, can I please use your bathroom?” 

“Sure, just through that door.”

Cindy quickly got up and rushed for the bathroom, but she did not throw up this time, she just stood there, watching her reflection in the mirror, the words of the doctor going through her mind over and over again. 

‘How the hell did this happen? Did Tala and I really sleep together? But I was not even that drunk. No, it can’t be because the time period is way out.’ 

Cindy was baffled about the pregnancy and there is no way the blood tests could be wrong. 

‘How? If only I knew how?’ 

And then it was like she was hit with a bolt of lightning. 

‘Kai! They weren’t dreams, were they? We really did spend all those nights together. That means......he is back! My Kai is back!’ 

Cindy just looked at her reflection, smiling as she realised that that can be the only explanation for all of this, and the dreams did really feel like the real thing. Her Kai, her one and only is back. Cindy continued standing in front of the mirror to just absorb all the revelations and when she finally got a grip on it all, she could feel how her inner self was soaring out of happiness.

Cindy rushed out of the bathroom and gave the doctor a huge hug. 

“Thank you so much for everything, doctor, and do you mind being my doctor throughout my pregnancy?” 

The doctor chuckled and shook his head. “Just schedule an appointment with my receptionist for after two weeks and then we can start working on your pregnancy plan.”

“Once more thank you so much, doctor.” 

The doctor smiled at how happy Cindy looked where as she looked so terrified just a few minutes ago; he can already see the pregnancy glow on Cindy and it always warms his heart to see a woman this happy about bringing in a new life into this world. Cindy greeted the doctor and left the office, just smiling at everyone she was passing.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

“How many times do I have to tell you guys that I did not kill that bitch?! Do you really think that if I had killed her that I would have stayed quiet about it? I would have announced it to the whole world!”

“Your actions say that you are guilty, Ms Hiwatari; we have interviewed many people about who could have possibly had done it and your name was mentioned constantly, why is that?” 

“Because me and the tramp hated each other, that is why and we did not make a secret out of it; the entire school knows that we hated each other. I did not kill Ashley Davis, and you have to believe me. I was with my boyfriend the whole night, I will even give you the hotel name and you can call the staff and they will verify it, I am innocent.” 

Ciara was sitting at a table in an interrogation room with two detectives constantly asking her of why she killed Ashley. For some reason they are convinced that Ciara has killed Ashley but the more she tells them she did not do it, the less they believe her.

The one detective just sighed.

“Just tell us the truth, Ciara, you will just make it so much easier for us all.” 

“Go to hell. When do I get to call my mother and my lawyer?” 

“Whatever. I have had enough for now. We will give you some time to think on your own and when we get back, I hope you are ready to talk.” 

Ciara did not reply and just watched the two men leave her alone. 

“Assholes!” 

Knowing that they did not hear her and that they will not return for a while, Ciara decided to rest on her arms. They took all of her belongings so there is no way she can contact her mother or her friends, not even to find out how it is going with Jonathan. She was furious when that officer teased her boyfriend and she made it very clear to him on their way to the police station.

‘The tramp is dead and still she manages to complicate my life.’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy was just sitting at her desk, looking at photos of Kai and just smiling, occasionally running her hand over her stomach.

‘They weren’t dreams, I was really in your arms my love, and right now we are going to have another baby.’ 

Cindy held her hand over her stomach, already imagining the new baby. 

‘You are back, my love, back with us after all of these years. I can hardly wait for you to come again, I just want to hold you against me, just to feel you so that I know that you are real. Oh, my love, please hurry to me.’

Cindy’s thoughts were interrupted when her telephone rang.

“Yes?” 

“There is a friend of Ciara on the line urgently looking for you, something has happened with Ciara.” 

“Put her through.” 

Cindy patiently waited for the call to be put through to her. 

“Hello?”   
“Ms Cindy, finally!” 

“What’s wrong, Jessy?” 

“It is Ciara, they arrested her some time ago; they think that she has murdered Ashley.” 

“But that is bullshit! Do you know what station they took her too?”

Jessica told her which station and just like lightning, Cindy left everything and just grabbed her keys so that she can get to her daughter.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

An hour has already passed and Ciara was still resting her head on her arms. Just then the door opened and someone came in. Ciara did not even bother to look up at whoever entered the room. 

“I killed Ashley.” Ciara lifted her head to look up at the person that just confessed to the murder, and gasped when she saw who it was, not believing that it could be true. 

“It, no, it just can’t be.....dad?”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy finally reached the police station and she was more than ready to rip a few people to pieces for wrongfully arresting her daughter. How dare anyone accuse her daughter of murdering someone without even getting their facts straight? Someone will pay dearly for this.

Cindy marched up the steps and opened the doors with a force but when she came in she saw that something was very strange about the building; there was no one in sight, not one single person. 

“Hello?”

She continued walking in deeper into the building in the hopes of finding anyone but without any success. 

“Ciara?!”

“Mom?!” 

“Where are you, my girl?!” 

Cindy started to search for her daughter but she did not need to look much further because just then her daughter emerged from right around the corner but she was not alone. Cindy could feel how the life left her legs, her heart starting to pound in her head, her lungs becoming tight. There he came walking, looking the exact same way he has been looking in all of her ‘so-called dreams.’ She wanted to run to him but her body could not move; all Cindy could do was look on as he was slowly making his way towards her, she finally snapping out of her trance when she felt him cup her cheek, looking deep into her eyes with his blood coloured eyes and that distinct red glint. Finally Cindy is whole again after all of these years; finally she has been reunited with her one and only love. 

“Kai.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Just want to say thanks to all of you have read it and liked it. This is a very long chapter which prolongs the ending a bit. The song at the end is Lost in Paradise by Evanessence. I hope this last chapter does not disappoint. Enjoy!

Chapter 30 – My return; My victory

Definition of drug: a medicine or other substance which has a physiological effect when ingested or otherwise introduced into the body; a substance taken for its narcotic or stimulant effects, often illegal. This is the definition of a drug according to the Oxford dictionary. Ask a drug addict the definition of a drug and he or she will simply say that it is their life, and then they will ask you whether you have some change to spare for something; ask Cindy Kon the definition of a drug and all she will say to you is a name: Kai.

Only he can put her in a trance that no words will ever be able to express; only he can make her body experience things and feel things that nothing or no one else can make her feel. No existing drug will ever be able to put her on this type of high that she is currently experiencing at this very moment. All her senses have heightened, intensifying every sound, every touch, and every taste she is currently being surrounded with and that she is feeling. Her mind completely lost to the outside world, to the real world, for she is only focused on the complete bliss right now. Kai is her own personal brand of drug, exclusively just for her every need, every want, every desire and every craving. 

He flows through veins, intoxicating her whole body with his poison and addictive yet distinctive qualities; every thrust into her body is like a shot of her drug into her body; every breath is like every inhalation of the drug; every kiss on her skin is like tasting the drug on her tongue. She can’t get enough and she just wants more and more. It has taken over her whole body, corrupting her soul with its poison, knowing that she should not indulge in it but knows that if she does not get her fix, she will surely die from withdrawal symptoms.

Feeling his naked and sweaty body moving against hers, feeling his hands roam her body, feelings his lips on her skin and feeling his breath on her just intensifies the drug-filled trip; hearing his ragged breathing, hearing his groans and moans and hearing him whisper her name and telling her how much he loves her, makes her want to have an overdose from this incredible drug that has taken over her entire life and being. No rehab will ever be able to cure her from this drug addiction because there is no cure from it and she does not want to be cured from it. She wants this rush to continue until she draws her last breath, and even in death she still wants to feel it. The word ‘perfect’ does not even come close to describing what she is feeling right now; there are no words to describe it for words will just ruin it, putting it in a class with something else and that is just wrong on so many levels for there is nothing that can even come close to this what she and Kai are currently having and experiencing. 

Every nerve ending tingling like a current of strong electricity is constantly flowing through her body, stimulating every blood cell, every muscle fibre and every nerve in her entire body. Cindy will agree with any drug addict now, saying that drugs are the way of life because Kai is her way of life now and she will never kick the habit.

It has almost been three hours now since she has been reunited with Kai and almost three hours since they have been in bed. Ciara left the moment she realised that her parents wants some time alone and neither Kai nor Cindy objected about their daughter leaving their side. Right now the two adults are trembling and sweating because they have been at it since they have arrived home, ripping off each other’s clothes as they made their way up to Cindy’s bedroom. The sheets on the bed are a complete mess, the pillows and duvet all laying on the floor; Kai and Cindy are also not in a better shape, their hair a complete mess and their bodies all sweaty, and looking as though they have both just ran a marathon. However, there is no sign of them stopping anytime soon. 

Currently Kai is on his knees, Cindy having her legs wrapped tightly around his waist with her arms securely around his neck, whilst Kai is having a firm grip on her bum, their bodies pressed up against each other and rubbing against one another as the thrusting and moving of hips continues on. They both know that they need to stop and to just relax but they just do not want to stop, enjoying it way too much. 

Cindy still cannot believe that Kai, her Kai, is back and that he is back in her arms again, and this time it is not like a dream, it is the real thing. Now she can take in every touch, every sound and moan, every movement and every sight, knowing that it is the real thing. She just wants to cry out of happiness; after all of these years with just emptiness and longing for him inside of her, it has finally disappeared because now she is whole again.

She feels like a woman again, embracing her body, her curves and her sexuality; feeling how the fire inside of her soul has been re-ignited, giving her new life and meaning to her existence. Looking into his eyes assures her that she is in fact in the real world, and that her one and only is back with her, and this time nothing is going to take her Kai away from her again, nothing and no one.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara is resting her head on Jonathan’s chest, playing with his right nipple by gently drawing circles around it. Jonathan is resting silently, his arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend, enjoying the sensation she was sending through his body with just that simple touch she is doing right now. He also enjoys the feeling of having his naked girlfriend against his own naked body. This is what love making is all about, the cuddling afterwards as both lovers are slowly coming down from their euphoria trip.

Ciara took a cab back to her school to collect her truck and also to get her boyfriend. After obtaining all of her belongings when her father took her out of that interrogation room, she just sent Jonathan a text, informing him that he has to get ready because she is on her way to come and fetch him. Jonathan arrived at her truck the same time she did and the two young lovers just embraced each other, holding each other closely after the morning’s horrible ordeal. They got in her truck and as they were making their way over to Jonathan’s place, Ciara filled him in on how her father showed up and that he is back for good, and that her father was the one that had murdered Ashley because of what she had done to her. Ciara explained to Jonathan that it was Ashley who was behind her drink being drugged as she had hired two men to rape her in a horrible way, but that her father took care of the two men, and just waited for the perfect time in which he could get back at Ashley. 

Jonathan was shocked about how low Ashley could really go in order to get what she wants and is also very happy that she has been killed the way she has been. Kai told both Cindy and Ciara how he killed the blonde girl and secretly Ciara was enjoying every moment of it, wishing that it was her that could have killed Ashley that way, but no one will know her dark desire, maybe just her father. Ciara also left out the part of how her father killed all the staff members at the police station where she was held; she figured that it will be way too much information for her boyfriend.

“I still can’t believe your father is back after all of these years; what do you think it means?”

Ciara stayed quiet for a while, pondering on what she should say to her boyfriend, knowing exactly what it means with her father being back, but Jonathan probably will not be able to handle the complete truth. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what it means; all I know is that I have my father back, my family is complete and that is all that is important to me right now.”

“I am really happy that you have your dad back, Ci.” 

Jonathan placed a kiss on top of her head and then the two lovers remained cuddling in peace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is well into the afternoon already and many people are still at work, hoping and praying that the last hour and half can go by at the speed of light so that they can just get out of their work place and head home. For Cindy that is not the case at all because right now she is lying on her left side with Kai behind her, enjoying how he is placing sensual kisses all over her shoulder and into her neck. The two have finally reached their breaking point and are exhausted after catching up properly.

“Kai?”

“Mmhhmm?”

Kai did not stop with his kissing but at least Cindy has his attention.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kai did not stop with his kisses, and just moved them up to her ear, where he licked her ear before huskily whispering into her ear ‘I know.’ Confused by his answer, Cindy immediately shot up, resulting in Kai falling back onto his back, just smirking up at Cindy as she looked at him with a questioning look on her face. 

“How the hell do you know that I am pregnant?! I just found out this morning.” 

Kai just had to chuckle at Cindy’s antics, finding it very cute and sexy just like he always did in the past. “Cindy, I know your body; I am the one that got you pregnant after all.”   
Cindy snorted at Kai, playfully slapping him on his arm that he currently used to stroke her lower back.

“I see the cockiness is still there.” 

“Till death, baby. Problem?” 

Now it was Cindy’s turn to smirk as she got on top of Kai, straddling his lap. Kai just placed his arms behind his head, looking up at her with a very amused look.

“No problem but just remember, I can be cocky as well, maybe even better.” 

Kai just raised an eye brow, wondering what she is up to but he did not have to wonder for very well long because Cindy leaned down onto him and started teasing his nipples by nibbling and sucking on them, making turns between the two pink buds, and Kai just enjoyed every moment of it.

The exhaustion was something of the past as Cindy took the dominating roll this time, taking lead in the dance of love between their bodies and Kai did not object at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was becoming dark and after taking a warm and refreshing shower with Jonathan, Ciara was currently getting ready to get into her truck and to get back home.

“I really hope those two are done.”

Jonathan just laughed.

“Hey, don’t laugh! Do you know embarrassing it will be to walk in on my parents while they are butt naked in the kitchen or in the living room?”

Jonathan again just laughed. “Come on, Ciara, you already saw them naked, and who says that it is what they are doing?”

“Are you kidding me?! I saw them naked on a tape, not in real life; and why would they not be getting it on? Can you imagine all that built up sexual tension and lusting for each other after all of these years? It will be a shock if they did not do it! You did not see how they looked at each other; they were hungry for each other!”

“Come here, silly.”

Jonathan pulled Ciara into a hug, while she continued going on about her parents.

“Don’t be surprised if I call you in the middle of the night, telling you that I need a place to sleep because I can’t take the sounds and moans anymore.”

“I will be waiting for your call, my love.” 

“You are mean.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jonathan kissed her and then helped her into her truck, and then he watched as his girlfriend drove off, still not certain what is going to happen now that Kai is back. The little he knows about the father of his girlfriend is that Kai was set on taking over this world in the past, but he failed, but now that he is back, does he still want this world to serve the darkness, and furthermore, where does Ciara fit into all of this?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy and Kai were in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner after they had a long and rejuvenating bath. Kai is waiting for his daughter to return because she had told them that she will be back before dark and now he is anxious to see his baby daughter again, although she is not a baby anymore. Surprisingly enough, the dogs did not growl at Kai at all; Cindy does not know what to make of it seeing as her lover is a very, very bad person, and usually dogs sense that kind of stuff but with her four dogs it is a whole different story; even the cats are very affectionate towards Kai.

As Kai was busy cutting up the vegetables, he heard a car pull up in the driveway and the dogs all started to bark, indicating the arrival of Ciara. He heard the door open and close of her truck and then his heart skipped a beat because his daughter walked into the house.

“Mom? Dad?”

“In the kitchen, sweetie!”

Ciara walked into the kitchen and Kai dropped the knife on the counter when he saw his daughter. 

“Dad....” 

Ciara ran to her father and the two just embraced each other tightly for a second time that day. Cindy watched as father and daughter just held each other tightly, being reunited after all of these years. She still does not know how Kai came back, but that is a conversation for later. Right now she just wants to spend quality time with her family. After all the greetings, the family of three proceeded to finish preparing dinner, all having a laugh while doing it, even Kai laughed along with them.

When they had finished preparing the dinner, they all took a seat at the dining table, and for the very first time in her life Ciara can say that she is having a family dinner with both of her parents, not including the times in Moscow because she cannot remember them, so they do not count. Her father sat at the head of the table with her mother to his left and she was sitting to his right and she could not help but notice how her parents constantly gazed at each other. There was so much love and affection within their eyes, all the respect and trust they were feeling for each other were visible in their eyes. Their eyes were shining and it warmed her heart to know that despite all that has happened and the time that has passed, her parents are still very much in love with each other, the exact same love she has heard from so many already. Uncle Tala told her that he is almost certain the love that are always talked about in fairytales are actually the love between her parents that the books and stories talk about, and to hear an outsider talk so lovingly about her parents fills her with a lot of pride.

After finishing dinner, the three remained sitting, giving their food a chance to settle in their stomachs. Kai and Cindy had decided earlier that after dinner they will tell Ciara about the baby that is on the way. Cindy cleared her throat, a little unsure of how she is going to say it all and explain it all. 

“My girl, your father and I have a little announcement to make.”

Ciara watched as Kai took her mother’s hand firmly into his, and just looked at her with his loving eyes. Cindy took a deep breath and then spoke,   
“I am pregnant; your dad and I are going to have another baby.”

The air has left Ciara’s lungs and logic has gone from her mind. She just stared at her parents, dumbfounded.

“How....but....”

Cindy just chuckled at her daughter’s shocked antics. “I know, I mean like how can it be possible seeing as your father had only shown up today, but it seems that your father has been very naughty; what I always thought were erotic dreams, were in fact your dad that came to visit me during the nights.” 

All Kai could was just smirk at how Cindy was describing the situation. Reality finally set in and like a bolt of lightning, Ciara was up from her seat to hug her parents and to say congratulations.

“I can’t believe this! I am going to be a big sister! You go, dad,” she said and winked at her father.

Soon Cindy and Ciara fell into a deep conversation, just talking about the baby and the possible names, how the baby room is going to look, all the usual stuff. They continued with the baby talk when Kai suddenly spoke up, asking his daughter a question no dad should ever ask his child.

“When do I get to meet the bastard that took your innocence?”

“What?!” exclaimed both mother and daughter but for two completely different reasons. 

Ciara was shocked about the question because how does her father even know that she had slept with Jonathan; Cindy was shocked about the question because how could Ciara sleep with Jonathan after she had forbid her daughter from doing it. 

Ciara just looked between her mother and father, totally at a loss for words. Kai just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking very bored. 

“I asked a question, Ciara.”

“So you went and slept with Jonathan after I told you not to do it.”

Ciara still did not know what to say so then she did the only thing she can: retaliate. She pushed her chair back with a great force and then placed her hands on the table with great force, catching both of her parents off guard.

“You two are the last two people to comment about my sex life. Yes, mom, I slept with him, but I did it at the age where you two have already made a sex tape; and, dad, I don’t think I want you to meet Jonathan. Your reputation is not that of a loving person. I’m out of here,” and without saying another word, Ciara left.

“Get back here, Ciara! I am not done with you!” Cindy got up to go after her daughter but Kai gently took her by her wrist and just shook his head when Cindy looked at him.

“But, Kai, she can’t just walk away like that. I did not raise her like that.”

Kai said nothing and just pulled Cindy towards him, placing his hands on her hips when she was right in front of him. He kissed her stomach through her shirt and just kept his head at her stomach. Cindy in turn placed her one hand on his shoulder, and the other behind his head where she softly stroked his hair. The two lovers just remained like this, not taking notice of the time passing them by, or either that their daughter is sneaking out of the house.

Ciara just glanced into the kitchen after she quietly made her way down stairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw the moment between her parents, but somehow she just knew that it will not stay in that position and that very soon her parents will be very busy with something else.

‘I better get out of here before I hear them moaning. Disgusting!’ and with that thought she was out the door, as quiet as she can be.

Kai pulled his head away from Cindy’s stomach and then lifted her shirt, only exposing her stomach. He started placing soft kisses all over, Cindy enjoying every moment of it; her anger towards Ciara long forgotten. As Kai continued with his kissing, he started to feel how his arousal grew. Cindy might not know it but he is just all too aware of Ciara sneaking out, so that means he can have Cindy right here in the kitchen. As he continued kissing her stomach, he started to pull her shirt higher and higher, exposing her bra.

“Kai, no, not here. Ciara can walk in on us.”

Kai ignored her and suddenly stood up, picking up Cindy in the process. She gasped at his sudden movement as it was very unexpected at the moment, but she wrapped her legs around his body anyway. She did not even get a chance to ask what he is doing because he captured her lips with a deep kiss and then placed her on top of the table. Luckily the dishes were shifted to one side of the table to go to the dishwasher later on. Cindy wrapped her arms around Kai’s neck, getting lost in his toxic kisses but soon she pulled away to remind him once again that Ciara can catch them any moment.

“She left,” is all he said before recapturing Cindy’s lips once more. She also finally decided to give in to the carnal cravings, and making a mental note to herself that the first thing she is going to do in the morning is scrub this table clean because after tonight it will not be a very clean and food friendly place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

‘Tala!’

‘Dranzer! 

Tala immediately sat upright in his bed when he heard Dranzer yelling his name. He quickly glanced over at his alarm clock and the time showed 02:33. 

‘What the hell?’

‘Dranzer? Say something, what is wrong? Dranzer?

Tala could not hear Dranzer anymore and a dreadful feeling suddenly came over him. Just then the ground trembled, almost like an earthquake and Tala was almost certain it was caused by some explosion. The sirens started to go off, and not just any sirens, the sirens specifically allocated in Dranzer’s area, meaning only one thing,   
“Black Dranzer.”

Tala did not even bother to get dressed into his uniform. He just rushed out of his room with his night pants on, heading towards the hanger where Dranzer is being kept. When he came inside, he saw flames everywhere and there were men all around, trying to put out the flames. He looked over at the elevator and was relieved when he saw the doors still closed but the celebration was short lived as another explosion took place, an explosion so strong that it ripped the doors of the elevator completely off.

‘I have to get out of here,’ was all he thought before Tala made a run for it. 

A smart move on his part because soon a huge black phoenix emerged from underground, its eyes glowing red. The few men that were still on their feet started running the moment they saw the phoenix but unfortunately for them, Black Dranzer got hold of them, killing them all. Black Dranzer broke through the roof of the building but it was far from being done with the base. It started to fly around the base, destroying everything in sight and killing everyone that had tried to run to safety. Fire came from its mouth, just like a dragon, burning everything. The destruction continued for a few minutes more and when Black Dranzer was satisfied that it has destroyed everything in sight, it took off, disappearing into the dark night.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

With his arms crossed over his chest and his cocky grin on his face, Kai looked out onto the city, feeling very satisfied with everything. He was currently standing on the head of the statue of liberty, just looking at all of the skyscrapers of New York City and Manhattan.

‘Soon, my phoenix, all of this will be ours. Soon the takeover will begin, and this time, nothing will stand in our way.’ And just like that he was gone, just like his trusted black phoenix, gone into the darkness of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy cannot remember the last time she woke up this happy, with a song in her heart, a song that she just wants to sing to the whole world. For the first time in so many years, she actually has the will power to stand up, not because she has to, but because she wants to, because she has a man to greet ‘good morning’. She woke up just a few minutes ago, and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Kai, resting with his back against the headboard with his eyes closed, and he looked so peaceful. She was so happy knowing that this is not dream; she still cannot believe that Kai has returned from the dead, for a third time now, and hopefully this is the last time because honestly, she doubts she will be able to handle another departure from him; this time she is going with him, no matter where he is going, even if it is into the afterlife.

Cindy suddenly felt a gentle touch on her cheek and then looked up at Kai, their eyes locking.

“Morning, my love,”

Cindy could only smile at how he greets her, that deep masculine voice of his with that tint of compassion coming through. 

“Morning, Kai.”

“Want some coffee?”

Cindy just nodded and then Kai left, heading to the kitchen to make coffee for them both. Cindy listened to the clatter of cups downstairs, again in total disbelief of how lucky she is right now, and how blessed she is. Her one and only has returned to her, and the best part is that they are going to expand their family. Cindy touched her stomach, just smiling at the thought that once again she and Kai has created life, and this time she will not run away; she is going to stay by Kai’s side so that he can also have the experience of a pregnancy.

Cindy was so lost in thought about the baby that she did not hear Kai coming back upstairs. He stopped at the doorway with the two cups in his hand, just looking at how the love of his life is caressing her stomach with a sincere smile on her face. He too feels like that, another child for them and now that they are older, they can enjoy it like it is suppose to be, they can finally be the family they are meant to be without any interruptions. Kai proceeded into the room and placed the two cups down at his side of the bed on the bed stand. He got under the covers with Cindy and also placed his hand on her stomach, the two lovers in comfortable silence. 

“Kai?” Kai looked at Cindy, his eyes no longer making her feel uneasy. 

“Will Ciara become like you?”

Kai removed his hand from Cindy and then sat upright, taking the two cups of coffee and then handing Cindy’s cup to her after she also sat upright. Both of them rested their backs against the headrest, just sipping quietly on their coffee. Cindy was not sure whether Kai wants to answer the question seeing as he shows no sign of saying anything.

“She will become like me when I kill her.”

“What?” 

“Remember that day in Moscow in the stadium?”

Cindy just nodded. 

“It is the same. She will not die, but she will also not be unconscious for as long as I was. She, or her transformation, will be instant.” 

“And this baby, Kai?”

“He, or she, will be born into the darkness. I was born into the light, hence the long time it took for the transformation to be complete; Ciara was conceived after the darkness already came into my life, it was just lying dormant and that is why her transformation will be instant; this baby,” Kai took her hand into his but did not look into her eyes, “this baby will be like me because it was conceived by the darkness, and it will be born into the darkness, and there will be no transformation taking place because the baby will be dark and evil from his or her birth.”

Cindy could not say anything; she did not know what to say anyway. Her daughter is going to be like her father if he kills her, which he probably will do, and this baby is going to be born evil. She really does not know what to make of it all.

“Everything will turn out for the best, Cindy, trust me.”

Kai placed his cup down on the bed stand, and then took Cindy’s cup, whether she wanted to drink more or not, he really did not care right now; all he wants to do right now is lie down and hold Cindy tight against his body. Luckily for him she was still naked so he can relish in having her skin against his. Cindy did not object as she too just wanted to cuddle with her man, trying her best to forget about what he had just told her about their children.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I don’t want you to come.” 

“Tough shit, Ci; I am coming. It is the right thing to do.” 

“Have you not been paying any attention to all the stories about my dad? The guy is evil, bad, horrible, name it, he is all that.” 

Jonathan just sighed. “I am meeting your father, Ciara, with or without you.”

“And what if I decide to break up with you right now, then you are no longer my boyfriend and you no longer need to meet my dad.”

“Smart move, Ci, but it is still not going to stop me; I still took your virginity and your father wants to meet me so I will just have to man up to what I did, even if it kills me.”

Ciara just grabbed hold of her hair and groaned, being very frustrated with Jonathan.

Ciara came to him some time ago and told him what Kai had said, and Jonathan knows that it is the right thing to do. He wants to meet Kai and assure the man that he is serious about Ciara and that he will never leave Ciara, and also that he is not playing with his daughter. It is the manly thing to do and he is a man, not a coward. Ciara does not see it that way; she is convinced that Kai will not let Jonathan off easily, but that is just the risk Jonathan has to take. If he needs to prove his love to Ciara, he will walk through fire and face a thousand demons, all just for her because she deserves it all and she is worth all the trouble and dangers that may lie ahead for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is midday and the sun is shining at its hottest right now, and it still being summer, anyone caught outside without any shade nearby will for surely feel the impact of the sun and all its power on their skin and body.

A groaning and then a hissing sound came from underneath a pile of rubble, with a slight movement. Whatever is beneath the rubble is trying its best to get out from under the rubble, desperate for some fresh air. A few cuss words were heard once more and another shuffle, however, still very unsuccessful from coming out from underneath the rubble. With another very loud groan a young man finally emerged from out of the rubble, his black hair covered with dust, and his body covered with blood and dirt. He crawled away from the rubble for a few feet before collapsing to the ground once more.

Tala has survived the horrible attack that Black Dranzer dealt out onto the base, but only just. He just laid there on the ground, panting heavily but he managed to glance around with half open eye lids and was in shock to see that everything has been destroyed. No one in Washington DC is aware of what had happened otherwise the army would have been here long ago cleaning up the mess. So far he can spot no other survivors but he has not even stood up and walked around to look for other people that might also be stuck under rubble. Buildings and vehicles were still burning; without a doubt there will be no way of communicating with the outside world, also no way he can alert the people back in Washington DC about the return of Black Dranzer.

‘If Black Dranzer is back, then that means.....Kai. I have to warn Cindy somehow, she might be in danger. Kai will be unstable in his head and he might kill her without thinking twice. I have to find a way out of here, and quick.’

Perching his upper body up by his arms, Tala tried to muster up all his available energy to get up. ‘I have to get to Clinton Tucker so that he can alert everyone back in Washington DC and to start the search in finding Black Dranzer before it and Kai can start with their destruction. I must succeed in stopping the evil, I must!’ With newfound energy, Tala got up completely and staggered around the base, looking for any survivors, any type of transport and any type of communication.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai and Cindy were in the kitchen, busy preparing lunch. Neither has heard any word from their daughter after she has stormed off from the dinner table the previous evening. Cindy is still furious with her daughter, the main reason being that her daughter went and slept with Jonathan. Cindy was actually more disappointed than being furious because she had hoped that her daughter would wait a couple of years longer before taking that big step. She knows that that is asking a lot but a mother can always hope. She could always boast about her daughter’s virginity and always felt so proud about it but now all of that has gone straight out the window. 

Kai is really not bothered about it at all; he knows that he really cannot say anything in the matter because he himself did not wait for a proper age before he did it with Cindy, but he is not going to let Jonathan off that easily. He has been watching the two young lovers for quite some time now from a distance and he has realised that Jonathan is really a good guy for his daughter but there is nothing wrong with making the young man sweat a little and by making him nervous as hell; it is all just some innocent fun. 

Just as Kai and Cindy was about to sit down to have their lunch, they heard Ciara’s truck pull up in the driveway and the dogs all started to bark out of excitement. Kai kept standing at the counter, knowing very well that his daughter did not come alone; he immediately sensed Jonathan’s presence the moment they drove up in the driveway and he was correct for two car doors opened and closed shut. Cindy was standing behind the counter whereas Kai was standing in front, his whole body in view which showed him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed over each other by the ankles.

Finally Ciara came walking in to the house, and Cindy was surprised when she saw Jonathan also coming in afterwards, and for some unknown reason, she started to feel a little bit anxious about the whole situation. Ciara was the first to greet her parents, even if it was just with a nod of the head. Jonathan remained at the door with Ciara only a foot or two in front of him. The young man was very nervous because despite Ciara’s many warnings and pleading, he just ignored her, knowing that he should man up about the whole situation, but now he is having second thoughts about the whole situation. 

‘Maybe I just should have ran away like a weak ass punk. No! Man up, you idiot, just do this, the worst that could happen is.......that he can kill you. Oh shit, I really did not think this through.’ 

“Ciara, Jonathan.”

“Ms Cindy; Mr Hiwatari.” 

Kai did not acknowledge the young man, he just kept looking at Jonathan without any expression on his face. Ciara did not like the situation at all, and secretly it kind of pissed her off that her dad is treating her boyfriend like this.

“Aren’t you going to greet him back, dad?”

Kai ignored his daughter and then started to glare at Jonathan, the red glint in his eyes intensifying. Ciara immediately noticed this. 

“So you are the bastard that took my little girl’s innocence.”

Jonathan could feel how the blood was leaving both his head and the rest of his body upon hearing that statement. He had no idea what to say to that and just nodded his head once. 

“Answer me, kid, with words, not gestures; are you the kid that is the reason why my daughter knows what sex feels like.” 

Ciara cringed at hearing the word ‘sex’ coming from her father. Hearing an adult saying that word is just absolutely revolting to her.

“Yes, sir, I am, but if you can just give me a chance to explain, please.”

Kai just raised an eyebrow and Jonathan took this as a signal to talk.

“Ms Cindy, Mr Hiwatari, I really love your daughter, more than any young man my age can ever comprehend. I am not just using her and I promise you both that for as long as I live, I will love her and treat her with the respect and love that she deserves and I am not trying to get into your good books, Mr Hiwatari. I swear on my life that I want nothing but the best for your daughter. Yes, I did take your daughter’s innocence but it was done out of love, not lust. It was the most special moment in my life and I do not regret it for one second. So there, and if you want to kill me, Mr Hiwatari, for loving your daughter, at least I know that I will die a happy man.”

Kai just looked at Jonathan without saying anything. The other two women were also completely silent, and stunned, about Jonathan saying those things to Kai. Ciara could feel her heart beat excessively fast in her chest out of pride about how her boyfriend had just stood up for himself against her father. Kai pushed himself away from the counter and wanted to make his way towards Jonathan when Ciara suddenly intervened and it was not the loving, mahogany coloured blue haired girl; it was the dark version of her. Ciara went to stand right in front of her father, a low growling sound coming from her and the red glint in her eyes were also very intense. This immediately halted Kai in his tracks as he looked on at how his daughter changed so drastically within a split second.

Cindy just looked on in shock, unable to say anything at the moment. She had no idea that her daughter could do this and it really pains her knowing that her daughter is really like her father.

“You will not touch him or it will be me and you, DAD.” 

Ciara’s voice was deep, just as Jonathan has come to know it whenever she goes through this change, and he was somewhat feeling proud of his badass girlfriend. Kai just looked on at is daughter, a smirk developing around his mouth, pride filling him. Ciara on the other hand still scowled at her father with no indication of calming down any second or minute. 

“Baby, your eyes....” 

Ciara did not hear her mother and so did not reply; her only focus now being that of protecting her boyfriend from her own father.

“Stay away from him; I am warning you.” 

Kai turned towards Jonathan, still smirking. 

“You got balls, kid, and I respect that; the fact that you came over here and saying all that what you had just said, despite knowing what might happen to you, that takes guts.”

Kai uncrossed his arms and then held out a hand towards Jonathan. “The name is Kai, kid.”

This action alone calmed Ciara down and she just looked on as her boyfriend approached her father to shake his hand, and just like that, Ciara was back to her normal self, much to the relief of Cindy and Jonathan.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kai; I am Jonathan.”

Kai just nodded and then turned back to go and stand next to Cindy where he placed his arm around her waist. 

“I am still disappointed in you two kids, but, I was in that position before; I know how it feels to be so in love, and although I am sad that you did it behind my back, Ciara, I am still very happy that you did not do it at 15 like me and your dad, and I do hope that you two were safe up until now.” 

Both young adults nodded their heads as Jonathan also placed his arm around Ciara’s waist.

“I want you two to go to Jonathan’s place and go get his stuff and bring it here.”

All three looked at Kai with a flabbergasted look on their faces because that was very unexpected of Kai.

“Why?” 

“Because he will be staying with us from now and that is the end of the discussion.”

‘Still as dominating as always,’ Cindy thought to herself as she watched Kai take both hers and his plate to the table to sit down for lunch. She looked at her daughter and just nodded her head, Ciara and Jonathan saying their goodbyes before heading out the door.

“That was very unexpected from you, my love,” Cindy said as she took her seat next to Kai at the dining table. Kai did not say anything while he silently ate his food. This action did not bother Cindy at all because this is how she knows Kai since they were teens, and it makes her happy that despite being a darker being, he still has some of his old ways.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere on a gravel road a lonely soul was walking, but this soul was not happy at all. Any possible cuss word known to man can be heard coming from the soul walking in the blistering sun. With a torn up shirt wrapped around his head to protect his face from the sun, Tala was busy making his way towards Washington DC to alert the people at the pentagon that Black Dranzer has returned. He could not manage to find any form of transportation or communication and now he has to walk all the way to the city and he knows that it is going to be some time before he reaches it. Luckily for him he managed to find a few bottles of water, not cold, but at least it is clean water to drink on the way.

He was cussing both Kai and Black Dranzer for all they are worth because he has to walk in this cruel sun all because of them. The base was completely destroyed with no survivors. Tala counts himself very lucky for even being alive after all of that chaos. At least he can alert Clinton Tucker who will know what to do about the whole situation; unfortunately it is still going to be a while before Tala can reach him and alert the man about anything. 

“Bloody stupid, ignorant, good for nothing ass wipe phoenix! Thanks a lot, you jackass, for making me walk in this hellish sun! I hope you are so happy about it you turkey roast wannabe! And the same goes for you, Kai! I hope you both get spasms and cramps in your assholes!”

Tala kicked a stone while venting his anger out loudly to no one in particular. Another few colourful cuss words could be heard coming from the black haired man and he continued yelling and screaming for a minute or two longer until he stopped so that he could listen more carefully to the sound he was hearing in the distance. He turned his head from side to side to try and pin point in which direction the sound is coming from, and more importantly, what the noise is that he is hearing.

After listening and concentrating more on the sound, a huge wave of relief came over Tala for it was the sound of a helicopter he was hearing, a few to be more exact, and they sounded like they were coming his way. Tala finally spotted the oncoming helicopters in the distance, and he just could not resist starting jumping up and down like a jack-in-the-box. 

“Over here! Come on you beautiful dragonfly copycat machines, come to papa Tala!” Tala was waving his arms around like crazy and kicking the ground to make a dust cloud like his life depended on it, which in a sense it does actually.

Tala could finally spot three Cobra helicopters and two UH-1D helicopters coming his way and tears would have fallen from his eyes if he weren’t too much of a coward to cry out of happiness. The three Cobras’ flew right over Tala, along with one of the UH-1D, heading straight for the base. One of the UH-1D landed a few hundred feet away from Tala to prevent the young man becoming showered in just dust. Tala ran to the helicopter as fast as he could with two soldiers meeting him halfway. They helped him into the helicopter where it took off and then headed into the same direction as the other four has just flown to. They took about ten minutes to get to the base and Tala was feeling very smug with himself for walking that length of distance.

‘The Ivanov is still as fit as a fiddle,’ he thought to himself with a triumphed smirk on his face. While on the flight to the base Tala had to state his name, rank and the reasons of why Washington has lost contact with the base.

Tala filled them in but no one was prepared for what they came to see when they landed at the base. There was nothing left but rubble. No vehicle, no building, no fence, door, window or gate withstood the attack from Black Dranzer. Tala stayed in the helicopter while the other soldiers looked around for any survivors. Two of the Cobras surveyed the area around the base looking for any survivors or any possible threats but after a while they gave up on the search. Tala was wrapped in a blanket despite it being so hot outside and as he sat there, looking at what was left of the base that he has called home for the last 12 years, the realisation finally and clearly dawned upon him for the first time since Black Dranzer has returned: evil is upon them all, upon the entire world, and that this time they may not be able to stop it.

‘Dranzer told me that she could not reach the other sacred beasts which can only mean one thing: Black Dranzer has killed them without any other beast realising or sensing it, and now it is too late to save them, if there are still any left to save. It was already busy getting rid of any possible threat to both it and Kai; it destroyed this base completely knowing that this base is skilled in capturing sacred beasts as it has the correct technology in doing it, and now with it gone, there is practically nothing left to prevent both it and Kai from fulfilling what they were set out to do from the very beginning, and that is to rain darkness upon this world. Kai has to be back; the only question being: where is he? 

Clearly the world is still at peace, somewhat, otherwise these guys would have known it by now, so at least I can breathe easily about that. Oh Cindy, my heart breaks for her. I have to speak to her as soon as I get to the city, I will just call her to find out how she is doing. Or wait, I will drive there personally and tell her to pack both her and Ciara’s suitcases. I will tell her about Black Dranzer and then hopefully she and her daughter can come back with me to Washington where I know they will be safe, until we wait for whatever has to happen. I think I am also going to inform Solange and her family to pack their bags, heck, even Tyson and his family should come to Washington with me. I want them all to be safe; I owe it to them all. Ray is alright; he is already in DC so that is one less family to worry about. That’s settled; now just to get back to the city to get a good scrub. Man, I feel filthy!’

After searching for another hour longer, the soldiers finally decided that there is nothing they can do and that they should just head back to DC. The sun was also indicating that the day is coming to an end and that night will soon fall upon them all. The five choppers started heading back to Washington DC, Tala seeming the happiest about it as he just wants to get up close and personal with clean and warm water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streets of New York City are alive and crawling with life, everyone going on with their regular routines. Many are getting ready for the night life, despite it not being weekend yet. 

Ciara and Jonathan are on their way back to the Kon/Hiwatari residence. They would have been home long ago were it not for Ciara that had felt that she should reward her boyfriend for his brave attitude towards her father, twice, and not that he was complaining at all. Standing up to Kai really has boosted Jonathan’s self confidence and he had performed remarkably in bed.

And it is not like Kai and Cindy minded being alone at home the whole afternoon; they too had their own fun on the couch, not even caring that they had a small audience in the form of four dogs. Kai and Cindy just cannot get enough of from each other and are just all too thankful for their time alone.

The two young adults finally arrived at home and Kai decided to volunteer to help unload Jonathan’s stuff, which were quite a lot for a young man. He had at least five huge suitcases, not including those that consisted only of his shoes. Kai found it very amusing for a young man to have so much stuff, but he did say that Jonathan will be staying with them from now on, so maybe the young man had packed in everything he owns.

“You know where the guest room is, Jonathan sweetie.” 

“Yes, Ms Cindy.”

“No.” 

“What?” Cindy just looked at her lover for denying Jonathan the guest room.

“Where else is he going to sleep, Kai?” 

Kai just looked at Cindy, the answer clear in his eyes and Cindy did not like it one bit. 

“Ciara, you two go up stairs but leave the stuff here downstairs for now. Your mother and I need to talk.” 

“Cool.” 

Jonathan and Ciara went upstairs, leaving a calm Kai and fuming Cindy behind.

“Care to explain why you want Jonathan to sleep in the same room as our daughter.” 

“Why do you want the kid to sleep in the guest room? Do you want to prevent those two from sleeping together?”

“Well duh.”

Kai just smirked and shook his head as he took Cindy into his arms. “They will sleep together, my love, whether we put them in separate rooms or not. What would you rather prefer: keeping them apart and having no peace of mind, wondering the whole time when will they sneak out to go and do it, or, let them sleep in the same room, knowing that they are doing it but also knowing that they are at least responsible about the whole thing?” 

Cindy just sighed as she enjoyed the feel of Kai’s arms around her and the sound of his deep voice so close to her that she almost did not listen to what Kai had said, but she has to agree with Kai.

“I guess you are right, my love; it’s just.....she’s my baby, Kai, or I want her to remain my baby. I don’t want her to have sex and I also don’t want her to grow up.” 

Kai pulled Cindy closer to him and placed a soft kiss at the side of her head.

“I know, my love, but she has grown up and you should accept it; she is not a little girl anymore and at least she did not exactly follow in our footsteps.”

Cindy just chuckled at that, knowing that the situation really could have been worse. “Fine, you win; Jonathan can move into Ciara’s room and I will try my best to refrain from castrating the boy.” 

Now it was Kai’s turn to chuckle at his lover’s remark. Cindy called the two young adults, and after telling them where Jonathan will be staying from now on, the young Hiwatari jumped both her parents out of sheer happiness.

The new family sat down for dinner after placing all of Jonathan’s stuff in Ciara’s room and they all just enjoyed the rest of the evening leisurely with each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of ragged breathing, skin on skin impact, moans and manly groans could be heard within two different rooms as two different couples were engaged in an intense passionate moment. Both mother and daughter were busy experiencing the intimate sides of their lovers, enjoying the feel of their naked and sweaty bodies against their own.  
It was not a planned thing but somehow both Cindy and Ciara are taking up the roles as the dominant ones in the bedroom as both women are on top of their lovers’ bodies, straddling their hips, riding them so that they can feel nothing but absolute pleasure. Neither of the two women were even concerned about the noises they were making, not caring that the other might hear them.

Jonathan was on his back, holding on tight to Ciara’s hips as she grinded him and he cannot complain at all. The light beside Ciara’s bed is on dim and it is more than enough illumination for Jonathan to watch his girlfriend in action; how the small sweat beads trails down her body, the few hair strands that is sticking to the sides of her head, her breasts slightly bouncing up and down and her lips slightly parted as her mouth tries to get in as much oxygen as it can, all of this just adds to the heat being shared between the two lovers.

With Kai and Cindy it is almost the exact same effect, except that in their bedroom the light is not on dim; the two has opted for a few candles by the bedside, adding to their loving atmosphere. Kai is also enjoying the view in front of him, enjoying the feeling of Cindy pressing down onto his chest with her hands as her hips are controlling the pace of their love making, and also getting the pace perfect for both of them. Kai then noticed how Cindy’s nails started to dig into his skin, her head drawn backwards and within seconds he could feel her inner walls clench around his member, hearing her moan out his name as the crisis of pure pleasure ripped through her entire being, Kai following afterwards. Cindy collapsed onto Kai after the assault on her body and senses had passed, and the two just lay there, listening to their heart beats coming down from the high.   
A few minutes have passed before Cindy could manage to remove herself from Kai and lay down next to him where the blood eye coloured man took her into his arms. With a flick of the wrist, the candle was out, Cindy not even noticing that move from Kai. The two lovers remained laying in complete comfortable silence until Cindy was herself again and has regained most of her energy.

“Kai?”

“Mmmhhhh?”

“How is it possible that you can come back to life; don’t get me wrong, my love, I am happy about it, but I just could not help but wonder about it.” 

“It is because of the phoenix that I am bonded to.” 

“What do you mean?”

“My whole body, soul and spirit are connected to a phoenix and as you know, they are mystical beasts, having the ability to rise from the ashes, or from death, either way. I am not immortal but I have the ability to rise from the dead, coming back stronger every time. I know you cremated my body all those years ago but that was actually a very good thing you did my love. By doing that I could come back with my powers fully developed.”

“Powers?” 

Kai chuckled softly against Cindy’s skin, sending a jolt of tingles through her whole body. “You will see tomorrow, my love, but anyway, if I were to be bonded with another beast, I would not have returned the first time. For as long as Black Dranzer is alive, I will be alive. We just had to disappear for some time, gathering our strengths. We were never gone, my love; I was always with you, looking over you and our daughter, and I will always be there for you, my love, no matter what, in life or in death, I will be there looking over you. Death will only claim me completely when my phoenix is claimed by death, and that is not going to happen any time soon.”

Cindy snuggled even closer to Kai’s naked body, taking in everything he had just said and feeling so relieved that Kai will not leave again. Kai remained on his back with Cindy close to him and his arms tightly around her, enjoying the sound of her soft breathing. 

“Kai.....I’ve missed you and I am glad that you are back with me.”

Kai smiled at the words of his lover, feeling the exact same way. Having his love here with him is all he really needs in this life, and it is all that he actually wants. 

“Love you, Cindy, more than life itself.”

Unfortunately Cindy could not hear those few sweet and loving words because sleep overtook her immediately after she spoke, and soon enough sleep also took over Kai, leaving the two naked lovers in a world of peace, love and calming dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind is blowing but it is at least bearable; the air is cold, for two reasons; one, the earth has cooled down after the rains it has received, and second, the winter season is approaching and it is approaching fast. Kai is standing on the ledge of a tall building, arms crossed over his chest and hair blowing in the wind, looking over the city with no expression on his face.

He continued standing in silence until he heard the flapping off wings coming closer and closer until he felt a small tremble below his feet as his dark companion has landed right behind him.

‘Welcome back, my dark phoenix.’

‘Likewise, my young companion. I sense that you are ready to start with the take over.’

Kai just nodded his head as he turned around to face the dark phoenix, a sadistic smirk on his face.

‘Soon I will begin with the transformation of my child and I will need your help to complete it.’

‘As you wish, my young companion. The other phoenixes are ready to help as soon as I call for them. They will start clearing a way for the others and they will wait till after we have opened the portals.’

‘Good. The humans will try their best to stop us but this time we will be unstoppable. By trying to destroy us in the past, they have given us time to gather our strength and powers; they will never stand in our way ever again.’

‘Our time has finally come, young Kai.’

‘Indeed it has, my dark phoenix. You will know when the time has come when I need your help with my child.’ 

‘I will be waiting.’

Black Dranzer went to stand on the ledge and then dived off, free falling for a few feet before it opened its majestic black wings, taking off into the darkness of the night. Kai looked on as his dark phoenix disappeared into the night, he soon following afterwards.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun is already rising and whereas many people only start to wake up now, a certain Russian born man is already on the road, wide awake.

Tala is only a couple of miles outside Washington DC, on his way to New York City where he wants to alert his friends about the arrival of Black Dranzer, the possible return of Kai, and convincing them to come back to Washington with him so that they can be safe. Clinton Tucker and his team have already started to alert the other countries to enhance their defence systems for a possible attack on them. Tala was very impressed when he found out just exactly how much this Clinton Tucker knows about Black Dranzer, Kai and the other sacred beasts. The two immediately hit it off and he even offered to fly Tala to New York City, and although it is the fastest way to get to the city, Tala has decided that he wants to drive; it might be the last chance that he gets to the see the landscape before it is destroyed with the rest of the earth. Clinton told Tala that he should not be so pessimistic but Tala just said that he is being real.

Tala has not mentioned to Solange that he is on his way; he wants to tell her face to face about the oncoming danger. Ray already knows about it all and he has already taken his whole family to a safe place within the pentagon. 

Everyone in the world are so at peace with life right now, not knowing of the great evil that is upon them; soon they will all see just what darkness really is, and it is not going to be a pretty face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A groan could be heard coming from Kai as he is pissed that Cindy has to get up and leave for work. She did put in leave for about two weeks but there is an emergency at the hospital with a dog and the owner demanded to have only Cindy work on her dog, hence why the Kon woman has to leave.

“I won’t be long, Kai; I am almost certain you will survive a couple of hours without me.”

“Hn.”

Kai was still lying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed as he listened to Cindy getting dressed after getting out of the shower. 

“I can always decide to go and kill that asshole that dares to take you away from me.” 

Kai realised too late that he should not have said that and he opened his eyes to look at Cindy who just looked at him with a very pissed off look on her face. 

“Not funny, Kai.”

Kai just resumed his previous position with his eyes closed while Cindy continued with finishing up. There were a few minutes of silence between the two, although not uncomfortable.

Cindy finally finished getting dressed in something comfortable and then finally took a seat beside Kai on the bed, where he immediately encircled her with his arms. 

“I want to ask you something, Kai.”

He just nodded his head softly while breathing into her neck.

“I know now that all those so-called dreams I had were real, but there was one specific night where I had a nightmare about you.” 

“What was it about?” he asked huskily against the skin of her neck. Cindy just had to shiver at the sensation that passed through her body, almost forgetting that she was talking to Kai.

“It was about you forcing yourself onto me and hurting me, saying horrible things to me.”

Kai started to kiss Cindy’s neck, not saying anything at first, just enjoying tasting her skin for a while. “What do you think, Cindy? Do you think that I would do something like that, that I am even capable of hurting you in any way?” 

“Of course not, Kai, I was just wondering because it felt so real but the next morning there was no sign of it ever happening.”

“There you go; now weren’t you supposed to ditch me for some mutt?” 

“You are just unbelievable, but yeah, I am leaving. Try not to miss me too much.” 

The two shared a deep kiss before Kai laid back onto his back, watching Cindy leave. Kai looked up at the ceiling after she had left and started to think about that night which Cindy thinks was a nightmare. If only she knew that it was far from being a nightmare. Kai was so furious that night and he just had to take out that anger out on Cindy. He broke the glass ornament in the living room, hoping that it would stop Tala and Cindy from what they were doing; he is sure that if he did not intervene, then Tala would have had Cindy, and Kai would rather kill them both before he allows something like that to happen. He does not regret hurting Cindy that night but he seriously doubts that he will do it again. He had allowed the anger to control him, and that was wrong towards her, but now she knows that he is back and she will never allow another man to touch her, not even in death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past eleven in the morning and Tala is currently on his way back to Washington in a tow truck. Unfortunate events took place earlier that is preventing him from reaching New York City. The road he was driving on was wet after an unexpected rain shower and unfortunately another car that was driving behind Tala had lost both traction and control of his car and crashed right into Tala; luckily no one was injured, but now Tala’s plans are halted for the day. He will have to get another car and try the trip again. So far everything still seems fine, no attacks or anything, and Tala is both relieved and anxious about this. Relieved that earth is still bathing in the light, but anxious because Tala is certain that Black Dranzer and Kai are planning everything carefully and will most probably attack at the most unexpected time.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy arrived from the hospital about twenty minutes ago and was now busy in the garden, taking care of her plants before the brutal winter comes which is fast approaching. Ciara and Jonathan were upstairs busy unpacking Jonathan’s things, and Kai was just relaxing on the patio, all four dogs seated right around him and the two cats sleeping peacefully on his lap, while Kai is just enjoying the fresh air of the outside world and watching Cindy taking care of her plants. Even Kai is surprised about the attitude of the animals towards him; usually animals avoid bad things, growling all the time but up until now since his arrival, the animals have been very affectionate with him.

About ten minutes have passed and without saying anything to Cindy, Kai got up and went into the house, the kitchen more specifically and retrieved a huge cutting knife and quietly made his way upstairs. Kai reached Ciara’s bedroom where the two young adults were sitting on the carpet and laughing while sorting out a lot of books when Jonathan was suddenly yanked onto his feet by his shirt by Kai. Kai pushed him out of the room and before either of them could ask what is going on, Jonathan watched as Kai stabbed Ciara right into her heart with the knife. Jonathan wanted to lunge at Kai but suddenly it was as if an invisible force field was around Kai, preventing the young man from reaching Kai. Jonathan then ran downstairs, calling Cindy’s name in complete hysteria.

Kai kneeled down by Ciara’s side, watching as his daughter gasped, trying to speak but the words could not come out. She was clutching Kai’s shirt with one hand while the other hand was on the wound while she looked at her father with a shocked expression on her face, almost as if asking why did he do this to her? 

“Relax, my girl, it is for your own good.”

Ciara looked on at her father a little more before both her hands fell limply by her side, her head also falling to the side as the was life leaving the young girl.

Cindy and Jonathan came rushing back upstairs and reached the bedroom just as Kai dropped the bloodied knife on the carpet and he picked up his daughter in bridal style. Kai turned around but did not even look at Cindy or Jonathan as he walked right past them, heading downstairs, Cindy screaming horrible things at him while Jonathan still tried to get to his bloodied girlfriend. The two followed Kai all the way, but they could not get close to him.

‘Black Dranzer,’

‘I am here young one.’

Kai walked outside, Cindy and Jonathan a few feet behind him, both still very furious and shocked at the same time. The dogs suddenly started to bark uncontrollably and with good reason because just then a huge, majestic and beautiful black phoenix landed on the grass. Kai placed Ciara gently on the grass right in front of Black Dranzer. Cindy and Jonathan did not understand anything, although Jonathan was so mesmerised by the phoenix that was standing right in front of him that he almost completely forgot about his rage. 

‘You know what to do, my dark phoenix.’ 

‘Soon she will be like you and then the takeover can finally begin.’

Kai silently nodded his head and stepped back, while he and the others watched as the black phoenix opened up its huge black wings and slowly started to change into a black mist. Cindy did not understand what is going on and watched on as the black mist entered Ciara’s body. Cindy started to pound on the invisible wall that was surrounding Kai and Ciara once more, crying out of anger and yelling at Kai. The grown man ignored her and just watched over his daughter with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking to himself.   
After listening to the shouts coming from Cindy for a couple of minutes more, Kai decided that it was time to silence the crazed woman. He turned around and walked straight to her, pulling her close to his body and started to kiss her deep and passionately, leaving the woman stunned after Kai pulled away and just smirked at her. The invisible wall around Kai and Ciara was gone but she did not seem to notice it.

Jonathan ran to Ciara’s side the moment Kai walked towards Cindy, and he is currently sitting on his knees, Ciara’s head resting on his lap as he is gently stroking her hair. He already tried to feel for a pulse but could not find anything, not knowing what to make of it all, wondering whether Kai has really just killed his own daughter or is it something else happening right now, something sinister?

After Cindy got over her shock of the wonderful kiss that she had just enjoyed so very much, she made to slap Kai but he stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists.

“Don’t do that again, Cindy,” is all he said in a very serious tone.

“Don’t. What the hell did you do to my daughter, you bastard?! I demand to know right now, Kai!”

“You mean our daughter, Cindy.” 

“Answer me, Kai.” 

While still holding her wrists in his hands, he pulled her close to his body once again, looking deep into her eyes, Cindy starting to feel slightly uncomfortable by his eyes. 

“It was time, Cindy, time for her to embrace the real Ciara Hiwatari, and soon the takeover will begin.”

“Wha....what?”

Complete shock took over once again, just hearing what Kai had just said, Cindy knew exactly what he had meant: the dark Ciara Hiwatari.

“Just watch as it happens, my love.” 

Kai turned both him and Cindy to face the body of their daughter. Jonathan, along with the other two started to see how the hair colour of Ciara started to change, the blue streaks becoming gray, the dark blue parts of her hair becoming black. Jonathan did not know what to make of these changes, despite having seen them a lot in the past; all he could do now was watch as it became more and more definite. 

“You might want to get away from her, boy, for your own safety.” 

He does not know why, but Jonathan listened to Kai and he got up after gently laying Ciara’s head down on to the grass, and then stepped away from Ciara. He went to stand right beside Cindy, and the three continued to watch over Ciara. Her eyes snapped open and there were two glowing red eyes just looking out in front of her. Kai smirked to himself, very satisfied with the results. The three continued watching as the glowing eyes turned to pitch black eyes where it remained black for an entire minute. Ciara suddenly sat up, her eyes changing once more and this time it was to the colour of blood, the red glint within them. 

The black mist left her body slowly, collecting a few feet away from the young girl, and slowly taking up the form of Black Dranzer once more. Ciara smirked at the black phoenix and then finally got up, looking over at her small audience, the famous sadistic smirk on her face. Kai was very happy, whereas Cindy and Jonathan were in disbelief about what had just happened before their very eyes. Cindy’s heart was silently breaking because her only daughter has finally become what she did not want: evil. Jonathan knows her eyes and hair by now, but after witnessing everything that he just did, it was heartbreaking for him knowing that now the old Ciara is gone, and that she will no longer change back to her old features like she has always done in the past. Cindy was the first to approach her daughter cautiously, trying her best to smile at the new appearance of her daughter but she was finding it slightly a bit difficult. 

“Are you okay, my baby? Does your chest hurt?”

“I have never been better, mother.” 

The red glint in Ciara’s eyes grew brighter and Cindy started to feel nauseous, not because of the pregnancy, but because of the evil coming from her own daughter. She wanted to embrace her daughter so much right now but the new appearance of her daughter was preventing her from doing so, and secretly she was hoping that Ciara would not pick up on it.

Jonathan also cautiously approached his girlfriend and her mother, whereas Kai just stood at his place, arms crossed over his chest with a broad smirk on his face.

‘You did good, my phoenix.’

‘I suggest we give her a day or so to gather her strength before we start with the take over.’

‘Agreed. I will see you later, my phoenix.’

Black Dranzer nodded its head, opening its black wings and took off but not without leaving a gust of wind behind. Ciara locked eyes with her father and the other two failed to notice how the glint in both of their eyes pulsed a few times before dimming again. Ciara turned her focus back to Cindy and Jonathan.

“You know you can hug me, mother, I will not bite; I am still your daughter.”

“I was hoping that you would not pick up on that.”

“My senses have enhanced, mother; I can sense a lot of things.”

Cindy did not reply to that and just took her daughter into her arms, feeling the darkness and evil radiate off from her daughter. 

‘Oh, my baby, why did you have to turn out like your father, why?’ 

Cindy also hoped that Ciara does not have the ability to read minds because that would just suck. Mother and daughter released each other after a tight and lengthy embrace and that was when Ciara noticed Jonathan, and her primal side was going crazy at just the sight of her boyfriend.

“Baby, I need you so much right now.”

“What?”

Jonathan had no idea what she meant by that but there was no time for further questions or explanations because Ciara took him by his arm and dragged him towards the house, Cindy yelling afterwards for them to stop with their antics. She wanted to run after them in to the house but Kai stopped her by the door.

“Are you seriously going to allow this, Kai?! That is your daughter!” 

Kai did not say anything at first and just pulled Cindy in for a very heated kiss, leaving his lover short of breath. After pulling away for some much needed oxygen, Kai whispered huskily against the skin of her neck that he thinks their daughter has the right idea. By now Cindy was already blinded with desire from that very heated kiss that she had just received from Kai, that she did not really care about anything else right now, and so the two adults also proceeded to the bedroom for some adult fun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and a few other soldiers were gathered in a meeting room, busy discussing various strategies on how to fight Black Dranzer and Kai. 

“But, Clinton, what if they open another portal like what they did here in Washington?” 

“Then we will just close it; it was done before and I am sure it can be done again. Guys, relax, please; Kai and Black Dranzer are not undefeatable. It is just a matter of using the right equipment and being at the right place at the right time. I have contacted the others in various countries and there is still no sign of Black Dranzer or Kai, and neither has there been anything picked up on by them, so for now we are all still safe and it gives us more time to plan everything till perfection. Do you have any thoughts on the matter, Elliot?”

Tala was not really listening to Clinton, his thoughts being with all of his friends in New York and with Black Dranzer and Kai. “You are in charge, Clinton; I trust you fully with this whole operation.”

And that was not completely the whole truth. Tala knows deep down that no machinery or any type of technology or weapon will be able to stop Black Dranzer; the phoenix is just too strong, despite only being one phoenix but it is one very powerful, and very dangerous, phoenix.

Tala wanted to go back to New York City after he got back from the towing of his car but Clinton said that it would be best if he rests for the day and then he can take the chopper the next day. Tala is still against the idea of flying to New York but he will see how he feels the next morning. If he still feels the same about the chopper, then he will drive and no one will be able to say shit about it; it is his choice and at least there is still time to take a drive for old times’ sake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The early hours of the morning were quiet and peaceful within the Kon/Hiwatari residence, well, not completely. The only person that was actually peaceful and quiet was Cindy for she was deep in dreamland. Kai was lying next to her, just listening to her soft breathing and because of his enhanced hearing, he could also clearly hear what was going on between his daughter and her boyfriend; any father would be furious for what was being done to his daughter but not Kai for he knows why Ciara is doing what she is at the moment. 

He walked in on her earlier the night while she was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and she divulged some very interesting plans to her father and Kai could not help but feel very proud of his daughter. The new day that is approaching will sure be filled with a little blood bath; Cindy will just have to be strong for what she will have to face the next day. There is nothing Kai can do to stop Ciara from executing her plans, and neither does he want to stop her; this is who she is and it is her right to do what she wants to do and no one can say shit about it.

Kai could smell the rain outside and he has to admit that it is really a very mesmerizing smell, bringing a sense of relaxation upon anyone who takes in the natural clean smell that Mother Nature gives off. Kai was brought out of his of trance from the raining smell when Cindy turned around to lie face to face with him and she cuddled closer to him. Kai took her into his arms and held her close to his body and remained like this until the sleep also overtook him, sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new day has finally arrived and everyone was greeted with the smell of fresh rain and they were also greeted with a cold morning. Cindy snuggled even closer to Kai, almost lying beneath him taking up all the body heat that she can. The two lovers were awake but had no intention of getting out of bed anytime soon. The smell of breakfast also started to fill their nostrils and one can only guess that it is the two young adults that have made themselves productive in the kitchen. The dogs were all running outside and barking for every little thing they saw moving and it sounded like they have more than enough energy which the dogs have to get rid of. The furry animals do not seem to mind the cold weather.

“It really does smell delicious whatever the kids are making.” 

“Mmmhhhhmmm.”

“Wow, what a mouthful, Kai, really, please talk less so that I can also get in a few words.”

Kai just chuckled at Cindy’s sarcastic comment and pulled her closer so that she was almost on top of him and then he placed a soft kiss on her head. Cindy also could not help but laugh at herself. Kai kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of his and Cindy’s skin pressed up against each other. 

“Come on, Kai, I know it is very tempting to lie in bed all day but you know we can’t.”

“Hn. I beg to differ.”

Cindy just sighed, knowing that there will be no use in convincing Kai otherwise. It is clear that the two-toned hair coloured man has already made up his mind.

“Call the kids and tell them to bring up our breakfast.”

“Are you serious?”

Kai just opened one eye and looked at Cindy, his eye telling her that he is in fact very serious.

“Fine, fine, in a minute okay?”

Kai just nodded his head and closed his eye again, Cindy also making herself very comfortable against her lover’s body.

Ciara and Jonathan were busy making French toast, bacon and waffles along with coffee. Jonathan yawned constantly because he has not had any sleep so far, all thanks to Ciara that has kept him awake the whole night through. She also has not had any sleep but she does not act that way; instead, if one did not know any better, one would think that she has had a very good night’s rest.

“Ah, my poor baby, I promise that after breakfast you can sleep all you want.” 

“You promise?” 

Ciara just grinned at her boyfriend, knowing that it is a complete lie. She has something else in mind for Jonathan and it does not involve sleep.

“You have my word, my love; I will let you sleep for as long as you want to.”

“Thanks, babe, I would really enjoy a good sleep right now.” 

“Soon, my love.” 

Ciara walked over to her boyfriend who was busy getting the coffee cups ready for everyone and placed a sweet and loving kiss on his lips and wanted to deepen it but the ringing of her phone interrupted her. She was very surprised to see that it was her mother.

“Is something wrong, mom? Why are you calling me while we both are in the same house?” 

Ciara just heard her mother chuckle before speaking. “Nothing is wrong, my baby. Your father and I just wanted to let you know that we also want some of that delicious food that we smell.”

“Sure, it is almost ready; we made for us all.” 

“We want it upstairs, my baby.” 

“Okay sure, but please be decent when I come in. It will be ready in about five minutes.”

“We will be decent, I promise.”

“Cool.”

They hung up and Ciara went back to finishing up the breakfast, her kissing of her boyfriend temporarily forgotten.

Kai kissed Cindy on the head after she put down her phone down and he told her that he is going to take a shower while they wait for their food. Cindy did not want to join him as her bed was really much more comfortable; besides, she longs for a long hot bubble bath where she can just relax in silence without a horny man with her, not that she does not enjoy Kai, but a woman just wants some time for herself every now and then.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala was anxious to get on the road but he has to wait until afternoon because the minister of defence has called an urgent meeting and Tala has to be present seeing as he was at the base where Dranzer was kept, and also because he is working side by side with Clinton Tucker on the case of Black Dranzer, and who knows how long the old man will keep them busy. He wanted to be on the road already but while he was getting ready, they called him and informed him about the meeting and made it clear to him that it is compulsory for everyone to attend.

‘For hell’s sake, can they just speed up this shit already!? I am bored out of my mind! Come on people, I have things to do, people to see! I am really not in the mood for this horse shit! I already know all of this crap, and guess what?! Black Dranzer is going to kick all of your asses and there is nothing you can do, especially you with the fancy suit. Stupid clown! You don’t know the first thing about sacred beasts. They are powerful, much more powerful than any machine on this earth so guess what, you don’t stand a chance! Hah, I am seriously bored because I am already starting to think people can read my mind. Oh man, the world is really going to come to an end because I am finally admitting that I am going crazy. Great, just absolutely great!’

Tala looked at his watch and rolled his eyes when he saw it is just past ten, meaning there is still a whole lot of time left before these people come to their conclusion. Tala just sighed knowing that no matter what he does, they will not excuse him from the meeting any time soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cindy was finally in her hot bubble bath, just enjoying the mood she has set for herself, complete with lit candles all around her despite it being morning; she has even added some oils to the bath to soothe and soften her skin, and also to add some lovely fragrance to the whole bathroom. She and Kai have enjoyed the breakfast very much, and he offered to take the dishes down stairs and she took that opportunity to jump into her hot and relaxing bath.

Ciara and Jonathan was just finishing up packing the dishes into dishwasher machine, and Kai was nowhere to be seen right now. Jonathan gave another long yawn as he closed the door of the machine. Ciara jumped onto the kitchen counter, her legs open wide enough for Jonathan to come and stand right between them.

“I just want a kiss for old times’ sake before you go take your well deserved sleep, my love.” 

“I can do that,” is all Jonathan said while walking to his girlfriend with a huge grin on his face. The two young lovers quickly became locked in a heated kiss, tongues dominating each other for dominance. Just then Kai came walking in quietly and stopped at the entrance. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway, watching the two lovers in their moment.

Jonathan failed to notice Ciara reaching for the knife holder next to her, removing a huge kitchen knife from the knife holder. She broke the kiss and shifted her head slightly to the side so that Jonathan can continue kissing her in her neck. She looked at her father, both of them with a sadistic sneer on both of their faces and the red glint in their eyes glowing. Kai knows exactly what his daughter is planning and would not miss the show for anything. Jonathan continued with the passionate assault on his girlfriend’s neck when he was suddenly stabbed in the neck with the kitchen knife. He pulled away from Ciara, grabbing his neck and that is when he saw the bloodied knife in her hand. Shock overcame him at what Ciara has just done to him and he cannot believe it.

“Ci.....” 

“Sorry, love, but there is no future for us. It was fun while it lasted but it is over. Enjoy your sleep in the afterlife.” 

She stabbed him once more in his chest and then slit his throat, causing her beloved boyfriend to fall to the floor, blood everywhere. His eyes remained open as the life left him. Ciara just looked down at the body of her former boyfriend, no remorse, no sadness, nothing. She jumped off from the counter, the bloodied knife still in her hand. Kai walked over to her, looking down at the body of Jonathan.

“Your mother is not going to be happy about the mess on her kitchen floor.”

Ciara just snorted at that. 

“And neither will she be happy about the dead body.”

“That’s why you are here, dad, you can take her focus away from it.”

Now it was Kai’s turn to snort. “We can only hope.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

The dogs were still outside which is a good thing; they might just come and lick the blood from the floor. Cindy will have ten different attacks. 

“So, what do we do with the body dad?” 

“Easy: Black Dranzer.” 

“Niiiiiice,” is all Ciara said while chuckling at the thought of the great black phoenix devouring her dead boyfriend’s body.

“Now that the only real distraction is out of the way, you can start focusing on your powers.” 

Ciara looked at her father with a confused look on her face. Kai just smiled at his daughter and indicated with his head that she should follow him outside, and she did just that, forgetting all about the body of Jonathan.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was in a world of complete bliss, completely unaware of the bloody mess in her kitchen, and also unaware of what her lover and their daughter are up too this very moment. The aroma of both the scented candles and bubbles is sending her into a trance of just absolute tranquillity, not caring about anything, anyone or what the future holds for her. That worries will be left for after the bath.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai has just finished explaining to Ciara that she has the ability to push objects away from her by just using her hand and pointing it into the direction of whatever object she wants to push away. The two of them also has the ability to put up an invisible wall around them, protecting them from outside threats; this is what had happened when Kai stabbed Ciara and Cindy and Jonathan could not reach Kai or Ciara. They even have the ability to jump very high and very long distances, but they cannot fly.

“Okay, now that you know about these powers of us, I want you to try them out. Lift the chair on the right side of that table and bring it here.”

Ciara stepped a few feet away from her father and pointed her hand at the chair but nothing happened. 

“Just relax, my girl, don’t concentrate too hard.”

Ciara tried again but still nothing. “Dammit!”

“Relax, Ciara, that is all that you have to do.”

Ciara just groaned at her father but tried again and this time there was some movement with the chair but she still could not manage to lift it up and bring it to her.

“Again.” 

Ciara tried again and this time she managed to lift it up but she was unable to bring it to the precise location of where she and Kai were standing. She tried again and again until she could get it right, and she was very happy, and also very relieved, about the progress she has made.

She proceeded to lift a few other objects and moved them all successfully. The next practice was the invisible wall around her which was quite easy. Kai was very impressed with how fast his daughter was learning and progressing. 

“Now, I want to test your........”

Kai was interrupted with an ear bursting scream and it was coming from within the house. Kai and Ciara rushed inside and found Cindy in the kitchen, where she was shaking and looking like she is going to throw up any moment. Kai and Ciara forgot about the body of Jonathan.

“What happened to him?!” 

Cindy wanted to check for a pulse but the blood pool made her too nauseous to go to the poor boy. 

“He was in the way, mom.”

“So you killed him?! What the hell is wrong with you, Ciara?!” 

Ciara decided not to comment on that question. Kai approached Cindy in order to calm her down but she stepped back from him. 

“Stay away from me, Hiwatari, both of you. I can’t even......I am so disgusted with you two right now! Just.....whatever. I am out of here. Clean this up because if I get back and my kitchen still looks like a murder house, I will kill the both of you, and that is a promise.” 

Cindy took the keys of her truck and just left, without saying anything else to her lover and their daughter.

“She sure is a sight when she is angry.”

“And she scares the shit out of me, dad, but anyway, where is Black Dranzer?”

“I will call it. I will take the body outside while you start cleaning up this blood.” 

Ciara just nodded and then the two started with their assigned tasks.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy just raced down the street, no specific destination in mind. Tears were falling down her face, her heart broken into a thousand pieces. 

‘She is gone, my beautiful baby girl is gone, and all I have left is this.....this horrible killer!’ 

Cindy touched her stomach with one hand, new sad emotions filing her all over again.

‘And now, this precious new baby will be born a killer, a dark and evil being that should actually be destroyed, but how?! I can’t kill my children, no matter how bad they are, they are still my children. This is not what I would have wanted for myself! Why, Kai, why did you have to go and make that deal, and all of that just to get a phoenix! Damn you, Kai, damn you to hell! This is all your fault! I hate you, but......I also love you so much it hurts me. You are the reason for my tears but still I do not want to live without you, a life without you is no life at all, why my love, why us?’

Cindy just continued driving, her thoughts all over the place, and all of them being sad and hurtful places.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time has fallen over the big apple and Tala was on his way to a hotel to get himself booked in for the night. The drive was long and all he wants to do now is get in a shower and then attack a bed and show it how sleeping should be done. Because there has been no attack so far, he has decided that he will go and see the others early the next morning. There is no use in going to see anyone now because he is way too irritated and tired, and that will just ruin everything. In the morning he will be a brand new person.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy drove up into her driveway, seeing that the lights in the house were on. She sat in her truck, contemplating on whether she should go in, or just reverse her truck and go and sleep somewhere else for the night.

‘What the hell are you doing, Cindy? Your daughter and the love of your life are in the house, waiting for you. Just get your shit straight and go in; they will not hurt you, especially Kai......Kai, oh my love, I have missed you so much and I still cannot believe that you are back in my life, but you hurt me so much, just as much as you show your love for me.’ 

With a deep sigh, Cindy finally removed her key from the ignition and finally got out of the truck, heading towards the house but the few feet was not easy to walk; her feet felt like they were dragging lead along. She took in a deep breath and then opened the door, Kai being the first person she sees when she walks through the door, and he just smiled at her with the smile that he has always saved just for her and no one else, and with just that simple smile, all the anguish disappeared at once from within Cindy, and she just rushed to him, Kai taking her into his arms and just keeping her close to him. Ciara saw the moment between her parents and then decided to make her way upstairs, not wanting to interrupt her parents’ special moment.

Jonathan’s body has been disposed off and Ciara has watched the whole thing. She always thought that she had loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but that was until the dark side of her awakened. All the feelings of love towards the black haired man disappeared. The moment Ciara regained consciousness, she knew that she is going to kill Jonathan, and that is why she kept him in bed; she wanted to get all the sex she could because when he is dead, she will have to stay without it for a very, very long time. She does not regret killing him and she probably will never feel guilty about it. She is actually incapable of loving right now, making her wonder how does her dad do it. She can clearly see the love in his eyes for her mother, and she can also feel it being radiated from him. They truly do have real love; what she and Jonathan had was probably just lust being confused for love. 

‘Good thing that it is over now; love is not for me.’

The rest of the night progressed peacefully in the Kon/Hiwatari residence. The three sat down for dinner that both Ciara and Kai had prepared and after dinner, they just enjoyed a movie and then they all retired to bed, Kai and Cindy spending most of the night just showing their love for each other. She failed to notice that her dogs were missing, and Kai and Ciara also did not notice it. Cindy did not ask any questions about Jonathan or what they did with his body; she prefers to be kept in the dark on the matter, for the sake of her own sanity.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala was up before the sun even had a chance to show off its first rays. Right now he is sitting with a cup of coffee, his second for the day. He is very anxious to get to Solange’s house before it becomes too late. After he has visited Solange, he wants to go to Tyson, and lastly it will be time to go to Cindy’s where he has to deliver her the good/bad news, depends how one looks at it. Tala is very impressed with how good he feels after a good night’s rest, and he now can face anything, even if Black Dranzer should cross his path today, he will handle it calmly and with an open mind.

He glanced at his watch and sees that the time has reached just past seven. With a deep sigh, he took another sip from his coffee, knowing that he still has to wait for at least another hour before he can leave. Although he does want to see Solange early, he does not want to do it by chasing her out of bed, it is Sunday after all, the day everyone would much rather just sleep in and just relax.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was also doing the exact same thing as Tala was doing now: enjoying a cup of nice brewed coffee. Kai and Ciara are still asleep and she would prefer it that way for now. She still has so much to process. Seeing Jonathans’ bloody body was just one too much, and she feels so sorry for the young man. He was really so in love with Ciara, never knowing that the one he loves so much would be the death of him.

‘Oh Jonathan baby, I am so sorry for what my daughter did to you; you deserve so much better. If only I could have protected you somehow, but now it is way too late for that. Maybe it is better this way because now you will be spared this horrible fate that awaits this world. I still do not know how to feel about all of this; my daughter has become exactly what I have feared all my life, the world cannot escape the horrible things that are about to take place and Kai is alive but also not; his soul is over taken by the darkness, almost making him inhuman.’

Cindy then smiled a small smile to herself, just suddenly thinking back to last night.

‘Kai, you still know how to make me feel better and how to make me feel like a woman, a real woman. For a moment there I forgot all about the horrible things that have happened, but now, I remember it all and I remember it very clearly. How will it happen, how will you start the take over? Will you immediately start to slaughter those who have refused to join you? How long will it take, do you even know all these answers my love? This just sucks!’

Cindy finished her coffee and was about to wash out her cup when she stopped in her tracks while walking towards the sink.

“Where are my dogs?” she asked herself out loud. Cindy started calling her dogs but there was no response from her furry children, not even the cats came. She looked everywhere outside and constantly called but still nothing.

Kai came stumbling downstairs, still half asleep. His hair looked a mess, eyes still a bit puffy and a few yawns have already left him since he got out of bed. Cindy’s calling for her dogs woke him up, and although he is happy that it was her voice that woke him up, he is still a bit pissed that he has to wake up this early. It is Sunday and even he believes that Sunday is the day to just sleep in and relax. He went outside to see why she was calling her dogs so desperately.

“What is wrong, my love? Why are you calling the dogs with such urgency?” Kai had asked while rubbing his one eye and giving another huge yawn.

“My dogs are gone, Kai; I can’t find them anywhere.”

Kai looked around and saw that there were indeed no dogs to come and greet him, and just then a realisation dawned on him, but there is no way he will voice it to Cindy; not even the hell he is about to unleash on to earth will compare to what Cindy would do if she finds out what had happened to the dogs.

“Maybe they ran away.” 

“Then they would have done it a long time ago. I am going to the neighbours. Make yourself useful and start with breakfast.”

Cindy walked right past Kai without even kissing him good-morning, or even saying it in the first place. Kai just flinched a little when he heard the front door slam shut with great force. He was about to turn to go back inside when he heard the flapping of the wings behind him and then a hard thump sound, indicating the arrival of Black Dranzer. 

‘Morning ,young one.’

‘I did not take you as one to greet someone formally.’

‘You are my companion after all and I have watched this human race for some time, I may have picked up some things.’

‘Impressive, my dark phoenix. I am glad you are here, for today is the day where we are taking what is ours and correcting this mess.’

‘I am glad to hear that, young Kai. I shall alert the other phoenixes to get ready.’

‘Good; just one more thing, do you know where the dogs are?’ 

‘Do not ask questions to which you already know the answers to, young one.’ 

‘You do know that she will go crazy right?’

‘The hysterics of the female does not amuse me and I will not hide my dissatisfaction if she should dare threaten me, and you can take that as a light warning. I will not bow down to a human, no matter if she is your mate or not.’

‘Careful, Black Dranzer, do not let something like this become between us, it might just ruin everything.’ 

Black Dranzer just nodded its head as a sign of agreeing with Kai.

‘I will see you later, young Kai.’

‘Likewise, my phoenix.’

Kai did not watch Black Dranzer fly off and just went back into the house to go and start with breakfast, while Cindy went to ask a few neighbours whether they may have seen her dogs or cats anywhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala drove up into the driveway of Solange and Clarks’ house and just chuckled to himself when he saw toys scattered all around. It is weekend so who cares where the kids leave their toys; that is the joy of having kids after all. Solange and Clark were at the door waiting for Tala, both dressed with their robes, clearly not in the mood to get dressed. Tala had called them just before he left the hotel and told Solange that he is on his way because he has something very important and very urgent to talk to both her and Clark about.

“Morning, stranger.”

“Morning, you two, sorry I bothered so early.”

“No worries, my friend, come on inside; Solange already has a fresh cup of coffee just waiting for you.” 

“Thanks.”

Tala followed the married couple inside and they all sat down at the kitchen table. Tala took a few sips of the coffee and just smiled at the fact that after all these years, Solange still remembers how he likes his coffee.

“Now that’s a damn good cup of coffee.”

“As always, so anyway, Ivanov, what is going on?”

Tala placed the cup down and turned very serious. “Black Dranzer is back, Solange.”

The Hiwatari woman could not help but gasp and place her hand over her mouth; Clark does not really understand although he does know all about Black Dranzer. 

“Yeah I know, it is really shocking; it broke out earlier this week and up until now there has been no sign of it anywhere and that is what worries me; they are getting ready, Solange.”

“They? Do you mean.....”

“Yes, I believe Kai has also returned because there is no way Black Dranzer will go on without its partner by its side.”

“Cindy, does she know?”

Tala just shook his head. “I don’t think she is in trouble, I mean looking back at what happened in Washington, remember how he embraced her and Ciara, and he only called Black Dranzer after he was sure she was out of harm’s way.” 

“Yeah I remember but, Tala, this is Kai, my brother, and even if I still love him so much, we cannot ignore the fact that he is very unstable and very evil.”

“I know, but look, I am going to her after I am done here and after I have spoken to Tyson. I want you guys to pack a few things, not much, and head out to Washington DC, and I would prefer it if you could do it in about two to three hours time. I want you all to be safe, and luckily at the pentagon your safety will be ensured.”

Solange and Clark just looked at each other, both smiling at each other, and then they turned their attention back to Tala.

“Tala, I.....what can we say, thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it; see it as a way of me trying to fix some of the mistakes of my past. When you get to the pentagon, just tell them that Elliot sent you; they will all know who you are talking about. I have already informed them about your arrival. I would have been here earlier but things got a bit hectic back in Washington.” 

“Once again thank you so much, Tala.”

“My pleasure you guys, but,” Tala finished his coffee in one gulp before speaking again, “if you would excuse me, I still have to go to Tyson and then lastly Cindy. Ray and his family are already at the pentagon; Kenny and his family are probably also on their way by this time.” 

Tala got up, Solange and Clarke following him. They walked him up to his car and then waited in the driveway until he drove and was out of sight. They returned inside where they started to pack and to get ready for the road that lies ahead.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy was fuming at the moment because of her dogs and cats being gone just like that. Kai and Ciara do not really know what to say to calm her down or how to put her mind at ease about the cats and dogs. Right now Cindy was just sitting on the couch, watching TV but not really paying any attention to what was showing on the screen. Ciara decided that she is going to go for a drive because she is not in the mood for her mother’s tantrum. Ever since she has changed to the dark side, petty things like this just gets on her nerves. She figures that her dad can take care of it seeing as it is his phoenix that has caused this mess in the first place.

Kai came downstairs and just watched Cindy for a while as she just looked out in front of her. He walked over to the couch and came to stand right behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage them slightly. But Cindy just shrugged him off.

“Not now, Kai, I am really not in the mood for your advances.”

This immediately angered Kai. “I am not making advances, Cindy but, you can’t just sit and mope here all day; it is really becoming annoying.”

Kai realised way too late that he has just said the complete wrong thing, and Cindy’s action just proved it. Cindy flew up and turned around to face Kai, her eyes in slits and she really looked beyond angry. Her tone just verified the anger.

“If it is so annoying, then get the hell out of my house, Hiwatari, or better yet, just kill me because the way I feel right now, if you don’t kill me, then I am going to kill you.”

Kai snorted and then crossed his arms over is chest. “Please, you know you can’t beat me, Cindy, much less kill me.” 

“We will see about that.”

Cindy rushed upstairs, Kai short on her heels. She slammed the door of her room shut in his face and ran to her safe where she quickly obtained a gun. Kai pushed the door open just as Cindy pulled the gun on him. 

“Come now, Cindy, are you really going to be so childish about a stupid comment that I made? You are better than that.” 

“No, Kai, it is not just about the comment, it is everything. I can’t let you destroy this earth and much less can I let you kill millions of people.” 

“A gun will not stop me, Cindy, of that I can assure you.”

Kai glared at Cindy, his expression changing to that of a very aggressive person. Cindy just glared back at him, her mind a complete mess and she is really not thinking clearly at this moment. The comment of Kai just made her snap; taking its toll on the stress that has been building inside of her lately. Without thinking twice she pulled the trigger, the sound coming from the gun being heard throughout the entire house, but nothing happened. Kai remained standing at the doorway, his angry scowl still on his face.

“What the hell?”

Cindy reloaded the gun and pulled the trigger once more but still nothing. Kai started to chuckle a sadistic chuckle and slowly made his way over to Cindy who just stared at the gun, very confused. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Kai gently took the gun from her. She did not step back from him, but instead just looked into his eyes. Kai then saw the look of being lost inside of her eyes, all anger just disappearing from within Kai. He placed the gun on the bed and then took Cindy into his arms, and this time she did not shrug him off. He just held her and said nothing, only noting the front of his shirt becoming wet as Cindy silently cried. Kai decided to let her cry for as long as she wants to, he having complete compassion with his lover because of the situation she is currently in. It cannot be easy for anyone to face what she did in just a few days’ time but he hopes that she will start accepting it all, for the sake of them all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala arrived at Tyson’s place and was very surprised that Tyson welcomed him so warmly. Tala sat down with Hilary and Tyson and then told them all about what had happened at the base and that Solange and her family are already getting ready to leave the city. Tyson had no objections and sincerely thanked Tala for all of his efforts.

Tala soon left afterwards, leaving the Granger family to get ready with their stuff. Tyson did not even think of telling his mistress about the dangers that are coming. It seems that after his confrontation with Ciara, Tyson came clean about his affair towards Hilary. He and Hilary talked out everything and he assured her that he is going to try everything in his power to make things right, to win back her love and most importantly, to win back her trust. He admitted to Hilary that he was a complete fool and that nothing he says will ever be able to justify why he did what he did; he was just a jackass, but he begged her not leave him and that he will not be able to survive without her. Hilary told him she will give him a second chance but that he will have to work very hard to show his dedication. Washington may just be a new start for them all.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Somewhere, deep in the Himalaya Mountains, far away from any sign of human life was a deep hole in the ground, filled with boiling lava. Black Dranzer was standing right beside the hole. It opened its wings, displaying its beauty. A majestically call came from the black phoenix and then it moved away from the hole, although only a few feet. The lava suddenly started to boil and then at once it erupted but it was not hot lava bursting out of it, but instead another black phoenix, and soon enough hundreds of black phoenixes emerged from the hole, Black Dranzer seeming very pleased with itself. It soon took off, the other phoenixes following it into the sky.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala pulled up in the driveway of Cindy’s house, but the moment he climbed out, a wave of nausea hit him, leaving the Russian born man very confused by this sudden change of his body. He started to walk towards the door.

Cindy was in the kitchen, busy making coffee for both her and Kai. Her little breakdown from earlier has been sorted and she still cannot believe that she wanted to shoot Kai, but thank goodness for his powers that made it possible for him to stop the bullets. She could not apologise enough for shooting at him. Kai assured her that it is in the past and that it is all over. Kai is still upstairs, just lying in bed and waiting for Cindy to come up with their coffee.

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, Tala came walking through the door, and she almost dropped the cups when she saw him. 

“Tala, what.....errr, hi.”

“Hi, Cindy, sorry to just walk in like this.” 

“Errr, it’s okay, but what....what are you doing here?” 

Cindy started to feel very nervous with Tala’s presence here, afraid of what Kai might do when he sees Tala here. 

“I have to talk to you and it is very important.” 

Cindy placed the cups down on the counter, unsure of what to do, and not knowing that Kai is already making his way downstairs, quietly, discreetly.

“Important? About what?”

Tala sighed and ruffled his spiked hair, unsure of how to tell her about the return of Black Dranzer and Kai. Kai walked into the kitchen very quietly and stood at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Cindy immediately saw him and tensed but Tala does not seem to notice anything.

“It’s about Black Dranzer, Cindy.”

Before Cindy could ask what about the phoenix, Kai spoke first. “What about my phoenix, Tala.” 

The moment he heard that voice, Tala felt the blood drain from his head, everything else becoming numb. He looked at Cindy and only then did he notice how tense she looked. Tala did not move to face Kai, too scared that it might all be real.

“Hello, Tala, no greetings for your dear old friend?” 

The sadistic tone of Kai could not be ignored. Tala heard footsteps approaching and he almost thought that he was going to faint. Kai walked right past Tala and then went to stand behind Cindy, placing his hands on her hips, smirking at Tala and his nervousness.

“Kai, behave,” is all Cindy said to him. 

Tala took in the appearance of his once best friend, seeing that Kai has indeed gotten older, more muscular, with the same red glint in his eyes. 

“Kai,” Tala finally found his voice and that was the first thing he could say. “How are you still alive?” 

Kai just chuckled, giving no indication of answering that question. “Surprised are we?” 

“I will not deny that fact. So I was right in assuming that you have indeed returned along with Black Dranzer.” 

“Of course, we are partners of the dark after all.”

They then heard another car pull up, clearly Ciara has returned from her drive. She came waltzing into the house singing some rock song, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Tala; Tala on the other hand gasped when he saw the appearance of young Ciara.

‘She has transformed, oh shit! This is bad, this is way worse than I had thought, shit, shit, shit!’ Tala tried to keep his demeanour calm while his thoughts were all panicky.

“Hi, uncle Tala, what are you doing here?” 

Ciara smirked at Tala, knowing that he has to be nervous upon seeing her father alive, and she is planning on exploiting that nervousness for her own sick amusement.

“Ciara, what happened to you?”

“What do you mean, uncle Tala?”

The smirk on Ciara’s face turned to that of a sadistic one and for a few seconds she and her father had locked eyes, their eyes saying everything to each other. Ciara slowly started to approach Tala but the black haired man took a few steps backwards, causing Ciara to halt in her steps.

“What is wrong, I thought we were getting along so well.”

“You are not, Ciara.” 

“Of course I am; this is just the real me, the one that have been laying dormant for way too long. Thanks to my dad, I have finally awakened and no more sleeping for me.”

Tala has already scanned the area for any possible way out, and although there are a few, it will not be easy to get out, especially given the fact that both Kai and Ciara are very skilled and fast fighters.

“Come now, uncle Tala, stop this foolishness. Don’t look so nervous, I mean you know us all; you knew my father the longest. I would have thought that you would have been excited to see him after all of these years.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I don’t mingle with killers.”

“And this coming from one of the X-twins, hilarious.”

“Stay a while, Tala, I insist.”

Tala turned to face Kai after hearing him say this and he could clearly see in the eyes of his former best friend that the invitation was not done with honesty and with good intent; instead, a dreadful feeling overtook Tala just by looking into Kai’s eyes, almost as if he can see what the Hiwatari man is planning to do with him. 

“No thanks, Kai, I think it will be for the best if I just get out of here.” 

“You are breaking my heart, uncle Tala.”

Tala did not comment on this and just looked at Ciara, sadness creeping into his heart for the loss of the beautiful young woman that he has come to know, but now she is nothing but a killer, just like her father.

Cindy was quiet the whole way through, not really sure of what to say. Kai was still holding her close to him and she just enjoys feeling his big manly hands on her body, it makes her feel so special. 

“Will you please let me pass, Ciara?”

Tala figured he can at least try to be civil, maybe it will help and he was actually surprised that it did because Ciara stepped to the side, the sadistic smirk still on her face. Tala turned back to look at both Cindy and Kai for one last time before heading out the door. The moment the door closed, Cindy just relaxed, and she relaxed even more when Kai kissed her softly in her neck. The two adults just heard Ciara say ‘get a room’ and heard her leave the kitchen. Cindy turned to face Kai and just took his head into her hands, bringing his lips down to hers where the two lovers continued to kiss each other very heatedly.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala raced down the streets as fast as he could, not even knowing where he was heading, as long as he can get far away from that house. His thoughts were a complete mess, he just could not think straight. Just then his phone alerted him of a text he has just received. He took it and read it but he had to read it over for at least five times before the words could sink in. ‘The war has begun,’ is all that the message had said and it was from Clinton. As if to prove the message right, a few shadows passed over Tala’s car, causing the young man to stop and climb out to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw what was causing the shadows and he just could not believe his eyes. Dozens of black phoenixes were flying over the houses and Tala had no idea what this all means. He did not see Black Dranzer but that is the least of his worries now. 

Tala took out his phone and called Clinton.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am in New York; I just had a run in with Kai. Clinton, there are dozens of black phoenixes flying over my head this very second.” 

Tala could hear Clinton sigh before speaking in a tone that sounded very drained and tired.

“I know; they appeared in Asia, Europe and the UK some time ago, and it is not just a few dozen, Elliot; it is hundreds. They have already started attacking, closing off all major cities forcing the inhabitants to remain there. All I know so far is that the various armies are not having any luck in defeating the phoenixes, but luckily there was also no sign of Black Dranzer.”

“Clinton, I have a feeling it is going to show itself very shortly. What are we going to do?”

“The only thing we can do: fight till the death. Head out to the base there in New York City and prepare yourself for battle Elliot. I have already alerted all of our forces.”

“Will do so, Clinton.”

“Be careful, Elliot.”

“Thanks, and the same to you.”

Tala hung up and just stared at the phone, trying to take in what he had just heard.

Tala looked up to the sky once more and saw how the phoenixes soared through the sky, almost seeming like a flock of birds immigrating somewhere away from the coming winter, but that was so far from it.

‘So this is how it all starts, the start of the ending, just great, just absolutely freaking great. This was the last thing I had expected, and now that Kai has returned and the fact that Ciara is exactly just like her father now, this world is royally screwed, and make that in capital letters; this world will be no more once Kai and his two partners are done with it. Makes one wonder whether this all still would have happened if Kai had died while still being the old Kai? Would he still have come back from the dead in this dark version? Well, there is no use in thinking about what could have happened; it is too late for it anyway. Guess I should go and get ready to go and kick some ass, or getting mine kicked, either one.’

Tala got back into the car and headed in the direction of where the other army forces are gathering.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy and Kai were still busy kissing in the kitchen when they heard a thud outside, causing the two lovers to pull away. Kai immediately knew it was Black Dranzer and without saying anything to Cindy, he just went out to the back yard and there stood his black phoenix. 

‘Asia, Europe, the UK and the northern parts of Africa is already under attack. We are moving into the Americas and Australia.’ 

‘Finally; after all these years it has finally begun.’

‘We need to head out, Kai, along with Ciara. Soon it will be time to open the portals but in the meantime we have to assure that the city is closed off and any possible threats have been taken care of; it will be easier to kill those who oppose us.’

‘Very well, my phoenix. Let me go get Ciara and greet my mate.’ 

Black Dranzer just nodded its head.

Cindy was waiting at the door but had no idea that her lover and his phoenix had just had a conversation; to her it looked like Kai was just staring at the phoenix. Kai came walking to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leading her back into the house. 

“I have to leave my love but only for a little while.”

“Why?”

“It has begun, my love; soon this world will belong to us.”

Cindy did not know what to say; Kai has completely caught her off guard with that fact and quite frankly she did not like the idea of him leaving her all of a sudden.

“Why do you have to leave? Can’t Black Dranzer take care of it?”

Kai just had to smile at how his love was pouting like a small girl. He took her hands into his and gave them a slight squeeze. “We have to be by each other’s side; me, Ciara and Black Dranzer.” 

“Ciara also?” Kai nodded and Cindy could feel how she suddenly started to feel very alone.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I must but I will be back, I promise, my love.”

“Fine, I will go call our daughter.” Kai watched as Cindy went upstairs to go and call Ciara.

Soon the two women came downstairs and Kai quickly filled in his daughter on what is going to happen next. Ciara’s face lit up like a child’s one as if she had just received a brand new bicycle.

“Well, what are we waiting for, dad? Let’s go kick some ass!” 

This caused her parents to snigger at her antics. “Bye, my baby, see you soon.” Cindy and Ciara hugged each other tightly; afterwards Cindy turned to Kai.

“I think you should go wait outside, Ciara; I just want to kiss your father goodbye.”

Ciara just snorted but left anyway. Cindy pulled Kai close to her and kissed his lips in a hungry manner, wanting to devour him. She then pushed him down on to the couch and climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. All Kai could do was indulge in the kiss and hold tight to Cindy as she was having her way with him, despite not knowing what had suddenly come over his lover.

Ciara was standing next to Black Dranzer when she heard her name being called; she looked around but saw no one. 

‘Ciara.’ Again she looked around but did not spot anyone.

“I must be going crazy,” is all she said to herself after seeing no one else that can possibly be calling her.

‘Ciara, it is me, Black Dranzer.’

“What?!”

‘Yes child, our minds are linked and we can talk to each other within our minds.’

‘This is beyond cool! How is it possible?’

‘We are bonded spiritually and we will remain like that till death.’ 

‘So that will be a long time.’ 

‘Of course, young one.’

Cindy finally stopped kissing Kai, but now the grown man was the one that wanted more but Cindy just stopped him. She clearly felt his arousal in his black leather pants and although there is nothing else she wants more than to go to bed with Kai right now, they will have to wait until he gets back.

“Woman, I want you now.”

“Sorry, lover boy, but you have to go, but I promise you that once you have returned, there will be many more where that have come from, and that is my promise, my love. This was just a taste of what is in store for you when you return to me.” 

Kai pulled Cindy into an embrace and the two just held each other lovingly, almost as is if they were saying goodbye to each other for a very long time.

“You have to go,” is all Cindy could manage to say after pulling out of the embrace while a single tear ran down her cheek. Kai gently wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her once more before they both stood up. Cindy walked with him to the outside and by this time Ciara was already on Black Dranzer’s back. Kai turned to Cindy once more and took both of her hands into his.

“You will be safe from all of the chaos, my love; I will put up a shield that will protect you and as long as I am conscious, the wall will be around the house. No one or nothing will come through it.”

“Thanks, I guess, but please hurry back, my love; I want to be in your arms once more.” 

Kai nodded and gave Cindy one last kiss before also getting on Black Dranzer’s back. Cindy watched as the black phoenix opened up its wings and then took off, leaving her all alone and sad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solange and Clark were already on the road but they could still see the skyscrapers of New York City. Luckily their two boys did not ask too many questions. Tyson along with his family is right behind Solange. Tyson called Solange earlier and asked her when they are leaving and whether it will be possible if they can wait for the Granger family and Solange gladly did it.

Solange looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that Tyson was still behind them.

“Have you heard anything else from Tala yet, love?”

“Nothing so far; I guess he is still at Cindy’s place, maybe he will take her to Washington personally.”

“Let’s just hope so....hey, what the heck is that?” 

Clark pointed at something that was standing in the road ahead but he could not clearly see what it was. Solange squinted her eyes to focus more, and immediately gasped when she saw what it was.

“Those are phoenixes, stop the car, Clark, now!”

The breaks of the car screeched and Tyson almost crashed right into them if he did not pay attention. Solange suddenly got out and ran to Tyson to alert him of what was up ahead. Tyson also got out and he saw that it was at least four black phoenixes blocking the road ahead.

“What do you think, Solange, should we risk it and pass?”

“I don’t think it is safe, Tyson.”

And as if to emphasise on Solange’s answer, a huge explosion took place where the phoenixes are; the cars started to honk their horns as they all started to turn around and head back for the city.

“Solange, I think they are closing off the city.”

Solange turned back to the city and that is when she spotted the dozens of other phoenixes that neither of them had seen earlier.

“Tyson, look.”

Tyson turned around and was beyond shocked when he saw what is really going on. “It has begun, Solange.”

Hilary also got out and joined the two adults, shock all over her face as she too saw the phoenixes; the kids were all excited upon seeing the huge birds in the sky.  
Clark also got out but as he was walking towards the other three adults, he saw one approaching them and it was clear the other three has not spotted the phoenix yet.

“Guys, I think we should leave, look.”

The others looked up into the direction that Clark was pointing into and they all ran for the cars, but unfortunately for them all, they were not fast enough as the black phoenix landed right in front of Solange’s car, but that was not the most shocking thing for them; it was the two occupants on the black phoenix’s back. Kai and Ciara jumped off from Black Dranzer’s back, the two Hiwatari’s both looking emotionless. The other four could not believe that Ciara has changed so drastically.

“Get out,” is all Kai said to them and they all obeyed, demanding their kids to stay inside the car.

“Kai, how are you still alive?” 

“Such a warm welcome, my dear sister, so touching. I take it he is your husband,” Kai asked as he pointed at Clark.

“What have you done to Ciara, Kai?”

“He woke me up, aunt Solange, the real me.” 

“How could you, Kai, your own daughter?”

Both Kai and Ciara ignored that comment and approached the family.

“I am here to ask you to join me in the darkness, seeing as you are still my family, and so-called friend,” the last statement meant for Tyson.

“I don’t think so, Kai.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.”

Kai turned to face Ciara and he just nod his head once, and within seconds that area was filled with screams, horrible screaming and not long after it, there were just silence and pools of blood, for both Kai and Ciara has slaughtered both families, Ciara making sure she took care of Tyson personally. Kai held Solange’s head in his hand which he had just decapitated and opened the car to look for a bag in which to place the head. Ciara got on the back of Black Dranzer, Kai following afterwards.

‘Find Tala, my phoenix.’ 

‘As you wish, my young companion.’

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

New York City was under attack, just like the rest of the major cities of the world. Thousands of people have already lost their lives in the chaos. The air force was having a tough time in fighting against the black phoenixes for the phoenixes were just too strong and the weapons of the jets did nothing to the mystical birds. The tanks on the ground also had no success and it really seems like there is nothing that can stop the chaos that has come upon the world. Panicked and agonising screams filled the air, along with the sight and smell of blood that has been spilled by all the lives that have already been taken in all of this chaos.

Tala was at the base, trying to figure out if there might be any other way or strategies that they can use to attack the phoenixes with, but so far there was no luck. Tala decided to take a break from the planning room and just walked out, leaving the others to tire their minds further in trying to find any solutions. Tala walked until he was in the sunlight, looking up and seeing how the air was filled with smoke, hearing the screams of the people, hearing the horns and sirens all over New York City, seeing as the phoenixes blew fire out like dragons. His thoughts travelled to Solange, wondering whether they have already made it out of the city or not. Tala took out his phone and called her but received no answer. He then proceeded to call Clark, Tyson and Hilary but no answer from them either. This started to worry him a lot, his thoughts immediately going to horrible things. Without thinking twice, he ran towards one of the cars that was parked nearby and was very grateful when he found the keys in the ignition. He started the car and then headed into the direction of Solange’s house, silently praying that they have all made it out safely.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

‘I have found him.’

‘Take us there.’

In the meantime, Black Dranzer, along with Kai and Ciara, were on their way to Tala. Ciara was not entirely sure why her father wanted to see Tala so bad, but she also did not think it would matter if she should voice her opinion.

‘I want you two to go on and continue with closing off the city and to destroy those that are trying to stop us. I have some unfinished business with Tala and I will let you know when I have finished with it.’

‘Do you think it wise to separate now at this crucial point?’

‘Nothing will happen, my dear phoenix. I just want to close off some few loose ends, that’s all. It won’t be long then we will be together once more, and then we can open the portals. I am sure the phoenixes are almost done with the closing off and removing all possible threats.’ 

‘A while longer then we can start with the opening of the portals.’

‘Good. How far until we reach Tala?’ 

‘A few minutes more, you will be able to see the car soon.’ 

‘Land on it, I want the car to be totalled.’ 

‘As you wish.’

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala turned into the street that leads to the house of Solange and Clark and he only needs to drive by a few houses before he reaches it. He could spot the house in the distance but all of a sudden he hit something very hard, the airbags immediately going off. Tala had no idea what had just happened; all he knows is that his head is hurting thanks to the impact and he is sure that the car is in a horrible condition. Tala remained sitting behind the wheel, holding his head in both hands. He just could not manage to muster up any energy now to see what has caused the impact, that was, until he heard someone speak.

“Get out, you piece of filth.”

Tala knew it was Kai and he just does not care about that right now. “No; in case you have not noticed, I am in a car accident.” 

“I caused it, now get out, or I will make you get out.”

With a groan, Tala managed to open up the smashed door, and then he finally got a glance at the wreck. It seems like Black Dranzer had landed right on top of the bonnet of the car if one can look at the talon imprints on the bonnet. The mentioned black phoenix was standing a few feet away, with Ciara on its back. Kai turned to them and silently nodded his head, the indication that the two can leave. Kai turned back to Tala, both having no expression on their faces.

“What do you want, Kai? If you want to kill me, then just do it; I don’t care anymore.” 

“I am giving you one last chance, Tala; join me or die.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I guess I should start looking for my grave then.”

Kai tossed the bag towards Tala, the bag containing the head of Solange.

“What’s that?”

“Open it and see what happens to those who oppose me.” 

Tala opened the bag but dropped immediately the bag in horror after seeing what was inside, and he was beyond shocked of what he saw inside. 

“How.....how could you?! She was your sister!”

Kai just crossed his arms over his chest, seeming unaffected by Tala’s little horrified attitude.

“I slaughtered them all, including Tyson and his family.”

“You bastard!”

Kai just smirked as Tala ran towards him, knowing that this is how he wants to kill Tala once and for all; in a brutal and challenging fight. Kai could see on the expression on Tala’s face that he had just lost it; seeing the head of his dead ex-girlfriend was the breaking point in it all.

Tala lunged at Kai, causing them both to land on the road but Tala could not manage to hit Kai with his fist seeing as Kai was holding tight onto both of his arms.

“Let me go, you bastard, so that I can kill you for what you did to Solange!”

Kai just snorted and then pushed Tala off of him by using his powers, sending his former best friend to fly a few feet through the air. Tala landed with a hard thud on the ground, causing him to gasp for air as the impact on the ground took away his breath. Kai got up and then walked over to Tala, grabbing and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.

“I want to enjoy this fight so show me the real Tala Ivanov, the one I knew back in Russia.”

Tala spit into Kai’s face, and surprisingly enough, Kai just smirked before hitting Tala through the face with a very hard punch, the force of the punch causing two teeth of Tala to break off. Kai released his former friend and after Tala spit out the broken pieces of his teeth, he came into a fighting stance.

“You asked for it, Hiwatari; let the strongest one win.”

Kai was the first to make a move as he jumped into the air and wanted to kick Tala on the chest but he jumped backwards, causing Kai to place a footprint in the tar, just indicating with how much force he was really kicking with. Tala immediately took this opportunity to also kick and luckily for him, he managed to land a kick through Kai’s face, causing the two toned hair man’s lower lip to split open. Kai just spit out the blood that has started to collect inside of his mouth.

Tala aimed another kick but this time he was not so lucky, as Kai blocked it with his fore arm, and with his free arm, he caught Tala’s leg and yanked it towards him, causing Tala to lose his balance and fall on to the road. Kai was immediately on top of Tala, hitting him constantly through the face with his fists. Tala managed to block a few, and after taking a few more hits, he finally managed to grab both of Kai’s fists and with a lot of effort, he pushed his upper body upwards and hit Kai right on the chin with his head. Kai saw black for a few seconds and it was a golden moment for Tala as he used this opportunity to push Kai off of him, quickly regaining his composure. Both Tala and Kai got up at the same time and neither waited a second longer before attacking each other once more, this time with more brutality and force.

All Tala could think of now was to use any means necessary to defeat and kill Kai; he was not really thinking straight anymore, constantly seeing the head of Solange before him. He just lost it when he saw her bloodied head in that bag, wondering how Kai could kill his own flesh and blood. Tala feels so dead inside right now that he does not really care whether Kai kills him or not, but all he really wants to do now is cause the same amount of pain to him that he is currently carrying right inside of him, no matter what he has to do to cause it to his former friend.

Both men were evenly matched in the skills of fighting and because they had trained together for so long back in Moscow, they can read each other’s movements, knowing exactly what the other one is planning. A kick was met with another kick; a fist was met with a block and then with a fist, with the two men only getting in a successful hit every now and then onto the other one. Both of them have been thrown onto the crashed car by the other a couple of times already. Tala started to scan the area for any type of thing he can use as a weapon, and Kai did not seem to notice what Tala was busy planning. Tala finally managed to spot a baseball bat lying in a driveway at the house that they were currently fighting in front of, the toy clearly abandoned by a child or something. Tala started to calculate on ways how he can direct the fight into the driveway so that he can reach the bat, and hopefully manage to hit Kai over the head. 

Slowly and without Kai noticing anything, Tala slowly turned towards the direction of the house, and he allowed Kai to push him backwards and up into the driveway while avoiding the punches and kicks, and yet at the same time also attacking Kai. Tala saw out of the corner of his left eye that he was right in front of the bat, and that is when he decided to let Kai kick him once so that he can fall back and then take hold of the bat, and just as he had anticipated, Kai kicked him once more, causing Tala to fall on his back and in the same time, Tala took hold of the bat. Kai mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to what Tala was planning the whole time, and that he who is Kai, walked right into the trap. Kai backed away from Tala a few feet, both fists in the air, ready to block and hit at the same time. Kai knows that he will experience immense pain should that bat land on any part of his body. Tala started to swing the bat from side to side, looking like a maniac as he had a crazy look in his eyes, but this did not faze Kai at all.

“What’s the matter, Hiwatari? Afraid of a simple baseball bat? Be a man and face me.”

Kai then smirked and then lowered his fists, crossing his arms over his chest, this movement confusing Tala completely. Tala stopped swinging the bat and just looked at Kai, trying to figure out what Kai is doing. All of a sudden he felt something push him and he staggered back a few feet. He regained his balance and once more he was pushed again by something he cannot see, and this time he went flying through the air, losing the bat in the process. Tala got up and just stood on all fours, looking on in surprise as he watched how the baseball bat floated away from him and making its way towards Kai. Tala then suddenly realised what is really going on. 

‘Shit, he has powers. This is bad, Ivanov; you are up to your ears in shit and I am afraid there is no easy way out. Shit.’

Now Kai was the one swinging the bat from side to side, still smirking at Tala. 

“So, you got powers, big deal. I always knew you were a coward, Kai.”

“I would watch my mouth if I were you. I am not your playmate, Tala.” 

“And neither am I yours, Kai; what do you say you put down that bat and we fight like real men, no weapons and no powers.” 

Kai smirked and threw down the bat, coming into a fighting stance. Tala got up and walked towards Kai, coming to a standstill right in front of him, and also getting ready to attack.

“Till death, Kai.”

“Till death, Tala.”

The two men attacked each other once again at the very same second, both rising their right fists towards each other, but because both have received the same training, both of them used their left arms to block the attacks, just like their fight from earlier, both were too evenly matched. Tala aimed a kick at Kai’s head but Kai luckily dodged it by doing a back flip, and in the process managed to kick Tala right under the chin, causing the man to stagger back. Kai just smirked as Tala shook his head to get rid of the blurriness before his eyes; however, by the time he could focus again, Kai kicked him once more, this time landing the kick on the left side of Tala, causing Tala to twist in the air before he fell to the ground. His guard was down and Kai knew this, so Kai gave Tala no time to get up and to compose himself; he jumped right on top of Tala, straddling his hips and holding the arms of his former friend firmly down on the ground; Tala started to struggle in the grip of Kai, demanding that he be released but all Kai did was just smirk at Tala, enjoying how defenceless Tala looked.

“What’s the matter, old friend, having trouble in getting up?”

“Go to hell, my friend died a long time ago. You are nothing to me but a nuisance! Now let me go!” 

Tala managed to kick Kai right behind his head, silently being grateful that his legs were free, and it being a kick that Kai had not expected and that Kai also regretted receiving, for the kick was so hard that it made Kai release the grip on Tala’s arms, causing Tala to push Kai off of him with a great force. Kai was still sitting and was about to get up when another kick hit him on the right side of his head, and now he was the one lying on the ground, but unlike himself, Tala did not come sit on him.

Tala hurried to the car and retrieved the small fire extinguisher that he had spotted right under the seat of the driver earlier, and retrieved it. Before Kai could notice anything, Tala hit him with all of his strength right on the head, knocking Kai unconscious with a very bad head wound. Tala threw down the extinguisher and just looked at the unconscious man in front of him. He knows Kai is not dead but that is exactly what he wants because he is going to hurt Kai where it hurts the most, and he is going to cause Kai the same kind of pain that he is feeling right now: he is going after Cindy and Kai will feel real pain.

Tala ran to Solange’s house and was glad when he found Solange’s car in the driveway. He hotwired the car and as he reversed into the road, he saw that Kai was still lying in the road, and luckily no one will come to Kai’s aid because everyone has abandoned their houses. Tala then turned the car into the direction of Cindy’s house and stepped on the gas, with no sign of abandoning whatever he has planned for Cindy.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy felt like going crazy with worry as she was stuck in the house, she looked at various news channels and they were all broadcasting the chaos that is currently taking place all across the world, but with most news channels, she would watch the horrible images and reports for a while before it would just disappear and then the message ‘We apologise for the inconvenience as we are currently experiencing technical difficulty. Regular programming will resume shortly. Please be patient’, would appear but so far none of the channels has resumed, meaning only bad things. Cindy had no way of contacting Kai or Ciara and this was eating at her. She knows that they will be safe but so much has happened in the past with Kai that she just cannot help but worry about it. She has tried eating but the food does not want to stay down, and this angers her because her unborn baby needs its food but all thanks to its father, she is stressing her hair out of her head.

Currently Cindy was resting on the couch, gently stroking her stomach, almost as if she wants to assure her baby that soon everything will be alright, and hopefully she will get over her stress and then she will be able to eat the food and keep it down, but in fact she was actually trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince her unborn baby.

All of a sudden Cindy heard the door of a car open and then shut. Thinking that it might be Kai or Ciara, she got up and raced to the door but stopped a few feet from the door when she saw Tala walk in. She was suddenly very confused at how he was able to get through the invisible wall that Kai has set up earlier, but she could only come to one conclusion: something has happened to Kai. Cindy then noticed the look in Tala’s eyes and it unsettled her a lot. 

“Tala, what is going on? What are you doing here?”

Tala said nothing and slowly approached Cindy, the maniacal look in his eyes.

“He has hurt me one too many times, Cindy, and I just cannot let him get away with it anymore: Kai has to pay for what he has done.”

“What are you talking about, Tala? Hey.....!”

Tala grabbed Cindy by both of her arms and yanked her close to him, their faces only a few inches away from each other, and forcing her to look into his crazy eyes.

“Let me go!”

Cindy wanted to kick Tala on the shin but unfortunately for her, he already saw that kick coming and instead Tala kicked Cindy on the shin.

“Tala, please, what the hell has gotten in to you?!”

“Sorry, Cindy, I never wanted things to end like this but there is no other way.” 

“Wha....what are you about?” but Cindy never received an answer as Tala hit her over the head with a gun, the pregnant woman falling limply into Tala’s arms. Tala placed the gun behind him in his pants and then proceeded to pick up his friend in bridal style and then carried her to the car. 

‘Come and get me, Hiwatari. Today you will real pain.’

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ciara was on Black Dranzer’s back, holding on tight to its feathers as they just took down another two helicopters and one fighter jet that were shooting at them, when all of a sudden Black Dranzer just stopped all movements, and it seemed like it was going into a trance. 

‘What is wrong, Black Dranzer?’

‘Your father and mother, young one; it seems that fate is not in their favour anymore.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘We must go now.’

Without saying anything else, Black Dranzer flew higher up into the air, leaving the other phoenixes that were fighting by its side, alone to fend off the remaining jets and helicopters. Ciara did not bother to ask anything else because she knew that she will not receive an answer.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai was standing on all fours, shaking his head from side to side to get rid of the pounding headache.

“Ivanov, you are dead!” is all he yelled before standing up. Kai placed his hand at the exact place where it hurt the most and growled when he saw blood on his fingers. He scanned the area and saw that Tala has gone, and this angered him even more. Kai remained standing like this when Black Dranzer, along with Ciara, landed in the road. 

‘Kai, we must go. He has Cindy and he is waiting for you.’

“Son of a bitch!”

Without any hesitation, Kai jumped on the back of his phoenix, Ciara holding on tight to her father as the phoenix took off with immense speed and force, and then headed for the direction Tala was in at the moment.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cindy’s head was killing her, so much that she did not even want to open up her eyes to look where she is at the moment. The last thing she remembers is Tala that had hit her over the head; and right now she knows that she is sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

“Are you okay, Cindy?”

“Just peachy, you arrogant asshole; wait till Kai finds you, Tala. You will beg him to kill you after he is done with you.”

Cindy heard Tala snort at that remark and it angered her even more.

“Are you mocking me, Tala?”

“Kai won’t have the pleasure of killing me, that I can promise you.”

“Why are you doing this, Tala? I thought we were friends.” 

“Don’t take it personal, Cindy; I have nothing against you but you do not understand what that dark bastard of yours has done. He has taken away my only reason for living and now I have to do the same to him, it just seems fair to him, don’t you think?” 

“I still don’t understand a word that you are saying, Tala.”

Cindy finally opened her eyes and looked at Tala, but not before noticing that they were in an abandoned warehouse, a very big warehouse, and that Tala still had that crazy look in his eyes, and he was holding a gun in his hand. Tala just sighed and ran his free hand through his spiked black hair. 

“Kai has killed Solange, Cindy, and he gave me her head just to torment me.”

Cindy gasped, knowing that it cannot be a lie because Kai is really capable of doing such a horrendous thing. And suddenly Cindy started to make sense of it all and what Tala is really planning on doing to her.

“You are going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“I am sorry, Cindy, but it has to be done. Like I said, it is not personal.”

“Tala, please, think about this; you don’t want to do this, Solange also would not have wanted you to do something like this.”

“Sorry, Cindy, but bringing Solange’s name into this is not going to help you. It has to be done.” 

Cindy saw in Tala’s eyes that he was serious about killing her; his eyes looked so dead, no life, no soul, nothing.

“Tala, please, I beg you, please don’t do this.”

Tala started to chuckle, “You know what, Cindy, you should actually see this as a blessing; I am taking you away from the horror that is coming. You should actually thank me that I am willing to kill you, to save you from the clutches of that monster that thinks he is Kai; Kai Hiwatari died when he was 17, he died in Moscow by getting stabbed in the heart. This......this thing that claims to be Kai is nothing but a demon pretending to be human. It is a shame that I won’t be able to get rid of him but I am sure its downfall will come one day, along with that demonic phoenix.”

“Tala, please, it is Kai, you have to believe me. Kai did not die that day, just his good side. Please, Tala, don’t go through with this. I.....I am pregnant.”

Tala choked when he heard that, almost as if he cannot believe it.

“Who is the father?”

“What? Kai, you idiot, you should know that.”

“All the more reason to kill you I guess.”

“What?! Are you seriously going to kill an innocent baby without even giving him or her, a chance to feel how it feels to live?”

“I am a killer by nature, Cindy, remember? One more innocent life will mean nothing to me, and besides, I doubt that the thing that is growing inside of you right now is human. I guess it was conceived with that dark Kai so it will be pure evil once it is born, and I really think the world has enough of those this very moment. ”

“I hope you rot in hell you worthless piece of shit! I hate you, Tala, and I wish Kai cuts you into thousands of pieces because if he does not, I will!” 

“Feisty,” is all Tala replied with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Cindy wanted to yell some more crude remarks at Tala when they heard a loud thud outside, indicating the arrival of Black Dranzer, and soon enough, the black phoenix, along with Kai and Ciara came walking into the warehouse. Black Dranzer had no problem in locating Tala and Cindy. The moment Kai saw Cindy tied up in a chair, his eyes turned complete red with rage. Tala was still having his back towards Kai and the others but it did not stop him from acknowledging Kai.

“So nice of you to join us, Kai.” 

“Let her go, Tala, and I just might let you die a less painful death.”

Ignoring Kai, Tala walked towards Cindy and went to stand right behind her, the gun pointed at her head. Kai, Cindy and Ciara all froze by that action and Kai realised that Tala was serious.

“You took away Solange so I think it is only fair I do the same to you, Kai. You deserve it.”

“You will regret ever threatening Cindy’s life, you bastard. I will make you pay for this.”

Ciara wanted to run to her mom but stopped when she heard Tala load the gun.

“Not a step closer, little Ciara. Get up,” Tala demanded Cindy and she did as he had said. Kai knows that he will not be able to use his powers because it will be too slow and he is not going to risk it. 

“Let her go and I will let you live, Tala.”

Tala burst out laughing, mocking Kai. “You think I want to live? Please, I have nothing to live for and you made sure of that, Kai. You took away Solange so I really have nothing else to live for, oh, and congratulations on your new baby; just too bad it will never see the light of day, and neither will you have the pleasure of killing me.”

With a smirk, Tala pressed the gun against Cindy’s back, right where her heart is situated, “Good bye, Cindy, send my regards to Solange,” and then he pulled the trigger, and within seconds he blew his own brains out.

Time seemed to have stopped as Kai watched in horror how the love of his life got shot and how she slowly went down on her knees. He did not even hear himself or Ciara scream out at Cindy as she fell to the ground. Within in a blink of an eye, Kai was by Cindy’s side, quickly untying her hands and taking her into his arms.

 

I’ve been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human

 

Cindy clutched the shirt of Kai as she looked into his eyes, longing for him. She was bleeding profusely from both the front and the back, Kai trying his best to stop the bleeding.  
And I’ve been denying this feeling of hopelessness

 

In me, In me

 

“Black Dranzer, please do something! You have to heal her!”

‘I am not bonded with her, young Kai. I cannot do anything to help her.”

“Bond with her then, please!”

‘You know it does not work like that.’ The pleading and desperation very clear in Kai’s voice. Ciara was stroking her mother’s head as Cindy has started to sweat, her body going in to shock.

 

All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I’m broken

 

“Cindy, hang in there, we will get through this, you will make it.” Kai’s voice was so soft and the pain was clear in his voice. Tears ran from Ciara’s eyes as she softly continued caressing her mother’s hair.

 

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

 

With one arm holding Cindy close to him, Kai’s other bloodied hand stroked her cheek, her eyes shining into his, the shining coming from the reflection of the tears in her eyes.

 

We’ve been falling for all this time  
And now I’m lost in paradise

 

“Mom, please, you are a strong woman; show us how strong Cindy Kon is and that there is no way a bullet will keep you down, please, for me, mom.”

Cindy slowly turned her head to face her daughter and reached out to her daughter with one hand, Ciara taking her mother’s hand into both of hers.

“My....baby, take care of.....yourself and your.....dad. Love each other.....for always.” 

Cindy struggled to speak due to the pain and shock to her body. All Ciara could do was nod her head and smile at her mother while softly whispering, ‘I promise’.

 

As much as I’d like the past not to exist  
It still does

 

Ciara placed a soft kiss on her mother’s head and gave her hand one last squeeze. 

“I love you, mom, and I will always carry you in my heart.” 

The young woman’s heart was breaking but she knows that her mother will not make it. Ciara slowly got up to give her mother and father some time alone for the very last time.

 

And as much as I’d like to feel I belong here  
I’m just as scared as you

 

Cindy turned her attention back to Kai; his eyes glazed over with sadness as he looked at his bloodied love, also knowing deep down that there is nothing they can do to save her. 

With a lot of effort, Cindy placed her hand on Kai’s cheek, he giving it a small kiss and smiling at her. 

“I love.....you very much.....and I will......watch over you.....just....as you did.” 

“We will always be together, Cindy, maybe not in this life but in the next one and the one after that. I will always carry you in my heart, forever.”

 

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

 

“Who knew that.....it would end.....like this?” 

“Ssshhhh, my love, this is not the end, not by a long shot. We will be together once more, we were meant to be together forever, even in death.” 

 

We’ve been falling for all this time  
And now I’m lost in paradise

 

Kai leaned down to kiss Cindy and the moment their lips met, something unbelievable happened; a white light surrounded them, but only the two lovers could see the blinding light, forcing them to close their eyes shut for a few seconds. When they both finally managed to open up their eyes, both could not believe what they were seeing. Kai was looking at a 15 year old Cindy, whereas she was looking at a 15 year old Kai, the old Kai with his two toned blue hair and mahogany coloured eyes, and all they could do was smile at each other.

 

Run away, run away  
One day we won’t feel this pain anymore

 

“Oh my love,” is all Cindy could manage to say before the tears ran from her eyes like a tap that has just been opened. Kai too could no longer hold back his tears, the two teenagers crying for each other.

 

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won’t let me go

 

“Please don’t leave me, Cindy. I am nothing without you, I will just be an empty shell with no purpose in life.” 

Cindy just smiled up at Kai while still caressing his cheek. She was overjoyed that she could look at her old Kai for one last time, looking into his beautiful mahogany coloured eyes, the eyes that she has missed so much. “Don’t....don’t stop living.....my love.”

 

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

 

“I love you, Cindy, and I will never forget you.” 

“Love you....too my love.....take care of.....our daughter.” 

Kai just silently nodded his head before giving Cindy another soft kiss, the white light around them disappearing, bringing them back to their present selves.

 

We’ve been falling for all this time  
And now I’m lost in paradise

 

The two lovers once again looked deep into each other’s eyes, the love being radiated from their eyes. Kai watched as Cindy gasped for air once more and felt how she clutched his shirt tightly and with one last soft smile, he watched how the life left her eyes, feeling it leave her body, feeling how her body became limp in his arms and her eyelids slowly closing, the smile still on her face. A single tear escaped his left eye as he brought her body closer to his, their foreheads touching, feeling Cindy for one last time.

 

Alone, and lost in paradise

 

‘See you soon, my love.’

No words will ever be able to describe what Kai was going through at this very moment, pain is not a word that will ever be able to fit the description, nothing will. Subconsciously his one hand reached for her stomach, just placing it gently on top of her stomach. Kai realised then that he did not just lose his love, but also their unborn child. A double loss for him and nothing will ever be the same again for him from now on. Kai felt like dying along with Cindy because he just does not have the strength to continue living without her, neither to face another day without her; his world just does not seem worth it all without Cindy by his side. He always believed that they will grow old together, that is all he has ever really wanted. No power, no victory, nothing, will ever be better than a life with Cindy. Kai felt as if his lungs were seizing up and as if his heart was about to jump out through his throat. He started feeling very dizzy and lightheaded, an intense wave of nausea taking over him and his whole body started to feel very cold, as if he was having a cold fever. 

Ciara watched in shock as her father started to scream Cindy’s name out, tears falling from his eyes. The all powerful and evil Kai has finally broken down because of the loss of his soul mate and their unborn child, sobbing like a child. Her heart was breaking for her father right now. Ciara did not know what to do in order to console her father, and whether he will ever be consolable over the loss of her mother. These last couple of days she has witnessed the powerful love of her parents with her own eyes, and she can only imagine how her father must feel right now. 

Her father and mother have been separated so many times and for so long, and just when they both thought that they will finally be together, Tala had to come along and ruin it all. Ciara glanced over at Tala’s body, seeing the pool of blood that has collected around his head after he had shot himself in the head. His eyes were still open but they looked so empty. Ciara felt how the rage built up inside of her, the intense strong feeling of hate towards Tala for ruining her parents’ happiness. Tala did say that he will deny Kai the pleasure of killing him and he really meant it. Ciara is sure that had Tala not shot himself after shooting her mother, her father would most definitely have tortured Tala so bad that he would have begged for death.

Black Dranzer just remained quiet, watching how its companion cried for his lost mate, and because it is bonded to Kai, the black phoenix felt all of Kai’s emotions and it did not like it one bit.

Kai continued to hold Cindy close to him until Ciara came and placed a gentle hand on her father’s shoulder.

“Dad, she is gone and we have to accept it; mom would not have wanted you to lose your fire and to stop burning.” 

Kai did not say anything to that; instead, he just got up, carrying the body of Cindy in his arms and without any expression on his face, he just looked at Black Dranzer, “Let’s open the portals.” 

 

EPILOGUE

That Sunday was the day the world fell to its knees before Kai. After they had opened up the portals, demons came out, helping with the takeover. The phoenixes continued to destroy the armies that dared to stop Black Dranzer and the others. After the death of Cindy, Kai became more brutal than ever before, not caring who he killed in the process of the takeover. Those who refused to join the dark side were killed immediately, and those that chose the dark side lived.

All governments and presidents fell when Kai took over, armies were destroyed and millions of people lost their lives. Kai was right when he told Brooklyn that the blood of the innocent shall water his sand because that is exactly what had happened. The rivers of blood that both Ciara and the gypsy saw all came true, and just as the gypsy had told Ciara, he did come for her, Kai did come for his daughter. 

Ray and his family were safe in Washington DC along with Kenny and his family, as they all hid in a bunker along with a few other people. Luckily for them they were never found but they knew that they would have to get out some or other time, but for the time being, the bunker will be their only safe haven for now.

It took Kai, Ciara and Black Dranzer almost a whole year to get the chaos that Kai has always spoken of, in order. One would have expected destroyed buildings everywhere and the sky to be full of smoke and to be red but that was not the case. Those buildings which were destroyed during the takeover were rebuilt. Evil cannot be destroyed; it just comes back in other forms. Kai and Black Dranzer has had so many delays in the past, preventing the two from fulfilling their destiny but finally their time has come to make the darkness take its rightful place, and nothing will stand in their way from ruling over earth.   
For now anyway.......

THE END


End file.
